Can you read my mind?
by gem6519
Summary: Lois is the one who accompanies Clark to Los Angeles instead of Tess following the episode 'Infamous'. The majority of the chapters are rated K to T, but will have the occasional M chapter.
1. Chapter's 1 to 5

**SUMMARY:** This story starts at the end of "Infamous," then goes AU from there. In my version, Lois is the one who accompanies Clark to Los Angeles instead of Tess. It was originally supposed to be about eight chapters, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I kept on going. In fact, I just posted Chapter 108 on another website today.

**DISCLAIMER:** This was my 1st attempt at a multi-part story. Just so you know.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Metropolis - Oliver's Penthouse…**

Oliver is sitting in his living room having a drink while reading one of the many tedious reports he must read every day. Then he hears the elevator moving. He gets up from his chair and walks over towards the elevator and waits for the doors to open. _Who would come at this time of night?_ He wonders. _It's _pr_obably Clark. _But to his surprise it's Lois who steps out of the elevator. She walks right up to him and slaps him across the face. "What the hell?" – holding his hand to his face. But then he sees the anguished look on her face. "Lois?" he asks in a softer voice.

"You told me during the wedding that you were sure he needed me," looking at him with a touch of bitterness in her eyes. - walking over to the terrace and looking out at the skyline of Metropolis.

After a moment, he slowly walks over to where she's standing and puts his arm around her shoulders. "What happened with Clark?" he asks.

"Nothing," she responds with a sigh. "We were supposed to meet for coffee tonight and have what he called a 'complicated conversation' about what almost happened between us at the wedding. But then he sent me a text message saying that he was swamped at work and couldn't get away. But I know that wasn't it. It wasn't exactly a busy work day today Ollie. He blew me off – plain and simple."

"I'm sure he had a valid reason for doing that," Oliver responds – in defense of Clark.

"No Ollie," she says, walking back to the living room and plopping down on the couch. "I just don't think he'll ever really be interested in me. Lana screwed him up for good. He's never get over her – not as long as she has a breath in her body." Then she gets up again and walks over to the elevator.

"Come on - why don't you stay a while?" Oliver asks. I'll pick up some of your favorite ice cream and we could talk some more if you want."

"Thanks Oliver - but I think I'm just gonna go home. I already have some Rocky Road ice cream in the freezer. I'll just mope around my apartment tonight. But tomorrow is a different story." She smiles at him as she steps into the elevator. "By the way," she adds, "I'm sorry for slapping you – I was upset and…"

"It's okay Lois," he interrupts - giving her one of his understanding looks.

She smiles back at him and gives him a little wave as the doors close.

**Daily Planet - Several days later…**

Clark is busy doing some research for the story he's working on. He stops for a minute and casually looks over at Lois's desk. When she looks up from the computer screen, he averts his gaze and picks up his phone to make a call. After a few minutes, he hangs up and again looks over at Lois.

"What are you looking at?" she says suddenly – a hint of irritation in her voice.

"That's the first time in 3 days that you've said anything to me. I was beginning to think you lost your voice or something." He adds, "It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a change."

Lois flinches at that comment. "I'm not in the mood for sarcasm – _E__specially _from Clark Kent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" – starting to get a little irritated himself.

Before she could respond, Tess Mercer's assistant comes over to her. "Ms. Mercer wants to see both you and Mr. Kent in her office right away," she says.

"I'll be right there," Lois says – getting up from her chair and walking into the elevator.

"WE'LL be right there," Clark interjects as the assistant walks way.

Lois scowls at Clark as he approaches the elevator. But the door closes before he could get in. "Lois," he calls out – "come on, open the door." But he only hears the elevator going up. _Son of a B*tch! _He mutters to himself. _I'll just take the stairs._

Lois steps out of the elevator and enters Tess's office. But she's surprised to see that Clark already there. "What took you so long?" he asks – a smirk on his face.

She clenches her fist, and then unclenches it – wishing that she could smack him in the mouth with it and wipe the smirk off his face.

Tess walks in and sits down on the edge of her desk. "Do we need to sit down for this?" Lois asks.

"No," says Tess. "This won't take long. I wanted to let you both know that I will be unable to attend the press conference in Los Angeles, Clark. So I've decided to send Lois in my place."

Both Clark and Lois are surprised at this announcement. "I've also made another decision." Tess says, "Lois, I'm promoting you to full-fledged reporter. You're moving out of the basement after you come back from Los Angeles."

Lois can't believe it. "That's great!" she exclaims – walking over to Tess and shaking her hand. Clark's still standing there with a stunned look on his face.

"You two better start getting ready. The plane leaves early tomorrow morning. We'll talk when you get back from Los Angeles." She picks up the phone to make a call. Lois walks out as Clark follows her - closing the door behind him.

They both get in the elevator. She presses the button for the basement. "It could not come at a better time," Lois says after the doors close. He turns his head to look at her.

She hesitates for a minute before speaking again. "I can't go on like this."

"Like what?" he asks.

"I don't think I can be friends with you anymore."

Clark stares at her, dumbfounded. "I don't understand. Why?"

"I think you know why. I just can't sit there day after day with you sitting across from me anymore. It's just too hard for me. So…I think it's best that we just remain two people who happen to work at the same company. And that's it."

Clark starts to open his mouth to say something, but the doors open. As she steps out, she gives Clark an 'I'm sorry' look and walks away. But what he doesn't see is the tear that starts to roll down her cheek…

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Next morning – Metropolis Airport**

Clark arrives at Oliver's plane a little early. He walks in and sits down next to the window on the right side. He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes – hoping that maybe he could take a short nap to make up for the sleep he didn't get the night before. But he opens them again.

_I don't think I can be friends with you anymore_. Lois's words keep repeating over and over again in his head. The only thing he does know is that he needs her – more than he thought.

He tried calling her several times the night before, but she wasn't picking up. Then he tried Chloe's number, but she was still in Star City with Jimmy. He contemplated calling Oliver, but decided not to. He just doesn't feel comfortable talking with Oliver about the feelings he's having for Lois – not aware that Oliver already knows about them.

_What should I do?_ He asks himself for the millionth time while looking out the window. But when he sees Lois approaching the airplane, he starts to get butterflies in his stomach. _Okay, Kent calm down_.

She enters the cabin and sits down on the left side and takes out her laptop – not even so much as a glance in his direction. Just then, the pilot announces that they're getting ready for takeoff and that they should put their seatbelts on. The plane takes off a short time later. When the 'fasten seatbelt' sign flashes off, Clark takes his off. He looks at Lois for a moment and comes to a decision. Taking a deep breath, he gets up from his seat and walks over and sits down next to her.

"Lois, we really need to talk about what you said yesterday." But she doesn't say a word. "I can't believe that you would throw away over 4 years of friendship just like that," he says, snapping his fingers.

"Do you think it was easy for me to say that to you?" she asks - finally speaking up. "We were supposed to have a 'complicated conversation' as you called it over a simple cup of coffee. But you gave me some lame excuse. You blew me off – plain and simple. And it's not the first time, either."

Clark is surprised at that comment. "When have I EVER blown you off?"

Lois thumps Clark on the head. "Think Kent, Think. Jimmy and Chloe's wedding? We were about to kiss – but the second that Lana shows up, its 'goodbye Lois' and 'hello Lana'."

"That's not what really happened Lois. I was in shock at seeing her. You saw that 'Dear Clark' video she left for me. How else was I supposed to react?"

"I don't know what to say about that." She turns back to her laptop.

Clark closes the laptop. "Come on Lois. We've been through so much together. Surely we can work this out."

"_You really think so_?" she says with a touch of sarcasm. "See, that's the problem, Clark. You just don't want to give up on anyone. And the one person you won't give up on is Lana. I just can't compete with that."

Clark is stung by that remark. But at the same time he understands why she said it. "You're both right and wrong at the same time, Lois."

She turns her head and stares at Clark – raising her eyebrows. "_What do you mean by that_?"

"You're right about my not wanting to give up on people. I didn't want to give up on Lex for years, but we both know how he turned out. As for Lana, you may not think so - but I finally did give up on her." He thinks of the moment he told Lana that she had to be the one to disarm the kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet. He goes on. "Lois, you mean much more to me than you realize. Just the thought of losing you…" his voice trailing off.

She sees the look in his eyes that he had when she walked away from him at the hospital. "What is it you're really trying to say Clark?" she finally asks.

He bites his lip. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm having feelings for you that have gone beyond friendship. It's like it just snuck up on me - and it scares me to have those kind of feelings again."

Lois is startled to hear those words. At first, she thinks that Oliver told him what she said at the wedding. _No_, she thinks. _Oliver would never betray my trust like that_. Maybe_ Clark and I are more alike than I thought._

_What is she thinking_? Clark wonders. _Sometimes I think I know, but then there are other times when I don't. This is obviously one of those times._

"Clark," she finally says, taking his hand, "I have feelings for you too and it scares me too." She hesitates for a moment. "We've always been able to talk about anything. We should be able to talk about this."

He puts his other hand over hers. "I agree."

"So what do we do now?" she asks.

"Well, I think that when we get back, we should talk some more. Maybe have some one-on-one time. Take things slow. How do you feel about that?"

Lois thinks about it for a minute. "I think I can get on board with that," she says - with a hint of a smile.

He smiles back at her. He leans in and is about to kiss her when suddenly the plane lurches – causing Clark to fall on Lois. "What the hell?" they both exclaim at the same time. He gets up, but makes sure she's okay. She gets up too and starts looking around the cabin. "I'm going to find out what's going on," he says, and walks over to the cockpit. He comes back a minute later. "The pilot says that one of the engines just blew and he thinks that the other one might go at any moment. He also said that we're probably going to have to jump out of the plane." Lois stares at Clark in horror. He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "We're gonna be okay," he says – trying to reassure her. "We are a team after all. Nobody messes with Clark and Lois"

"You know Clark? If anybody else said we would be okay, I wouldn't believe them. But I believe it – coming from you."

"Okay. Then let's find those parachutes." She nods her head in agreement. They both start looking for them. But Clark is also using his X-ray vision to scan the entire plane.

He frowns because he doesn't see them anywhere. Then a sudden thought occurs to him. _Was it some kind of test? Lex did the same thing when he was trying to find out my secret. Is this the real reason why Tess decided not to make the trip?_

"I can't find them Clark," she says in a worried tone. "What are WE going to do?" But before he could answer, a sudden rush of wind enters the cabin as the outer door suddenly blows off – knocking both of them to the floor. Lois can feel herself being pulled towards the open door. "CLARK!" she screams out. He reaches out for her and manages to grab her wrists. But the wind is too strong for them. Lois is sucked out of the plane with Clark still holding on to her…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**Daily Planet – Tess's office**

Tess is on the phone when her assistant comes in. "I _told _you I had a conference call and didn't want to be disturbed," she says in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mercer, but there's someone on line 2 who says they're calling from Metropolis Airport and that it's urgent."

"Tell them I'll be right with them," returning to her call. Her assistant nods and leaves the office – closing the door behind her. Once she leaves, Tess ends her call and picks up line 2. "This is Tess Mercer. How can I help you?" She listens for a minute. "I had a change of plans and couldn't make the trip. Yes, I sent Ms. Lane in my place along with Mr. Kent. What? Are you absolutely sure? Alright. Call me when you have more information. Thank you. Goodbye."

She slowly hangs up the phone. After a moment, she picks up the phone again and dials a familiar number. "Oliver, its Tess. I really need to speak with you. It's urgent. Can you come to my office right away? Thanks. Bye." She hangs up the phone – thinking _how do I tell him about Clark and Lois?_

About 10 minutes later, Oliver strolls into Tess's office. "So Mercy, what's so urgent that I had to postpone an important meeting?" he asks as he sits down.

Tess gets up from her chair and walks over to the office door that Oliver neglected to close behind him. She turns around and looks at Oliver, who is waiting somewhat impatiently. "I have some distressing news to give you." She walks over to her desk and sits down on the edge of it and faces him. "Oliver," she says, "I just received a call from Metropolis Airport. They were just informed that the plane flying Clark and Lois to Los Angeles just crashed somewhere in the Arizona desert. They're not sure exactly what happened. Fire and rescue are already on the scene."

Oliver stares at Tess in shock. He slowly gets up and walks over to the window – staring at the skyline of Metropolis, but not really seeing it.

"I told them to call me when they have more information," she says – putting one hand on his shoulder. But he still doesn't say a word. "There _were_ parachutes on the plane Oliver. I'm sure they used them to escape."

"There weren't any parachutes," his voice a little shaky.

Tess stares at Oliver in disbelief. "What do you mean 'there weren't any parachutes'?"

He sighs. "I just had them removed the other day because they weren't in good condition. I was going to have them replaced, but…"

Before she could absorb this bit of information, the phone rings again. She quickly picks it up. "Hello? You have an update? She frowns. You're sure? Alright. Keep me informed. Thank you. Goodbye." She hangs up and looks at Oliver – who's waiting anxiously. "That was Metropolis Airport again. Search and Rescue found the body of the pilot. But there's still no sign of Clark and Lois."

Oliver gets a hopeful look on his face. "That has to be good news – _isn't it_?"

"Oliver, I don't want to burst your bubble, but…if they don't find them, chances are they never will. We have to face the real possibility that they're gone."

Oliver walks away from Tess in a huff and heads towards the door. He turns to look at Tess – a look of fury in his eyes. "I will NEVER believe that – not for one minute. I KNOW they're alive – and they WILL come back." He storms out the door and slams it closed behind him.

Tess sits back down at her desk. _I hope you're right Oliver._

**One hour earlier…**

Clark manages to hold onto Lois as they're falling through the air; putting his arms around her. She grabs onto him as tightly as she can. "We're gonna die Clark."

"No we're not. We're gonna make it."

She stares at him in disbelief. "We're falling at least 176 feet per second Clark. How can you be so sure?"

He gazes at her with such confidence that it somehow calms her. "Because if we died now, then I would never be able to do this." He finally puts his lips on hers – kissing her with such passion that she feels like she's never been kissed before. She finds herself kissing him back in the same way. They forget where they are – lost in the moment.

_Who knew that Clark Kent was such an amazing kisser? Just like that Green Arrow wanna-be. _Her eyes pop open at that thought. He opens his eyes and looks at her. The question is forming on her lips when she notices they've stopped falling. "Clark, we've stopped." She pauses. "Are we dead?"

"No Lois, we're very much alive." She takes a step - expecting to be on solid ground. But then she starts to fall again. Clark grabs her arm. But when she looks up at him, she can't believe her eyes.

"YOU'RE FLOATING!" she exclaims. He pulls her back up – a panicked look on his face. She looks at him like she's never seen him before. _What is he thinking_?

_There's no explaining this one away_. _I can't tell her she's hallucinating, or that she's dreaming, or she hit her head. Nope, there's no getting out of this one. The only thing I can do is tell her the truth – or at least part of it. _He's about to speak when he hears voices coming from the ground. "We have to get out of here before they see us Lois," turning his head to look at her. He takes a deep breath. _You can do this Kent. _"Hold on," he says – holding her close to him. With a sudden burst of speed, he takes off - flying up into the night sky.

She gazes at Clark as they're flying through the air. For once, Lois Lane doesn't need to say anything. Many thoughts – wonderful thoughts - are running through her head.

_**Can you read my mind? Can you picture the things I'm thinking of? Wondering why you are all the wonderful things you are. **_

He's looking straight ahead with the most confident look she's ever seen on his face. _He looks so happy – almost as if a burden has been lifted. _

_**You can fly, you belong to the sky. You and I could belong to each other**_

He gives her a smile that makes her whole body tingle – then looks straight ahead again.

_**Will you look at me quivering… like a little girl… shivering? You can see right through me.  
**_

_I never want this moment to end… _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

**Daily Planet Rooftop**

Clark and Lois touch down on the roof of the Daily Planet. There hasn't been a word spoken since they took off from Arizona.

_It's not like her to be so quiet. That's not the Lois I know._ He looks at her again. _What is she thinking? It's driving me crazy. I wish she would say SOMETHING. I also wish that for once I can not have a million thoughts running through my head._

"You're making me nervous Lois," finally speaking up.

"I'm making you nervous?" she asks - a flirtatious smile on her face as she slowly walks over to him – stopping just a couple feet away from him.

"You haven't said anything since…"

"Since you kissed me in mid-air and flew me from Arizona to Metropolis in less than 10 minutes?" – taking another step until they're almost touching.

"Well, yeah," he says, gulping nervously as she moves in closer and places her hand behind his neck and begins to kiss him under his chin. He puts his arms around her; closing his eyes as she makes her way down his neck. _She feels so good_, thinking to himself. _I just want to_…

"Want to what, Clark?" she stops and looks into his eyes.

"Want to talk about what happened," he says. _You're such a chicken Kent_, he says to himself.

"Uh huh," she says. _That's not what he was going to say, but I'll let it go - for now._ "Alright, let's talk,"

"I know you probably have a lot of questions for me so…" He leans against the ledge of the roof – crossing his arms against his chest.

She walks over to him and stands next to him. "Okay. Then let's start with this one. Did you dress up as the Green Arrow to throw me off Oliver's trail?"

Clark is surprised by the question. "That _was_ me – but how did you figure it out?"

"Simple. When you kissed me, my toes tingled. The only other time that happened is when the Green Arrow kissed me."

"Well…I'm impressed." He says.

"That was just a warm-up Smallville. _Then_ it occurred to me that the 'Green Arrow' wanna-be had the same abilities as the Red and Blue Blur. So…"

"That was me too, Lois."

"Okay." She continues, "You can fly, you can run really fast, and you're incredibly strong. Is there anything else you can do?"

"Well, I have X-ray vision. But only when I concentrate – and I don't invade anyone's privacy _unless_ it's absolutely necessary."

"You really are a Boy Scout – _aren't_ you?" He chuckles at that remark.

"So what else can you do?" she goes on – utterly fascinated.

"I can shoot fire from my eyes. I also have super hearing and super breath."

"Super breath?" she asks.

He looks at her curiously. "I thought you would be more impressed by my being able to shoot fire from my eyes. Instead, you seem more interested in the super breath. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it's an unusual power to have. When did you even discover you

had it?

"Do you remember when you were jogging one day and you almost got hit by a barn door?

"I remember. I also remember that it was _YOUR_ barn door. And you said you didn't know how it happened."

"Well…When I sneezed, the sheer force of it blew the door off its hinges and almost hit you."

"That was you?" she exclaims. "I think I need to sit down," she says suddenly – sitting back against the wall of the roof edge. He sits down next to her.

"You're a little freaked out."

"Just a little," she admits.

"I understand," he says – putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's a lot to throw at you all at once. I'd be surprised if you weren't freaked out at all."

"But you do know I'll be okay with it – _don't you? _And that I would NEVER reveal your secret?"

"I know. I have no doubts about that," he says – smiling down at her.

She puts her head on his shoulders and they sit like that for a few minutes.

"Clark?" lifting her head to look at him.

_I think this is it. She's gonna ask THE question. _"Yes Lois?"

"I have to know. You just don't seem like a meteor freak Clark. They usually go crazy, or end up dead. How is it possible that you can do all these incredible things and not end up the same way?"

He stands up and walks a few feet away from her, takes a deep breath and turns around to look at her. She stands up and they face each other – a few feet apart.

"I'm not a meteor freak Lois – although I am allergic to the meteors."

She frowns. "That doesn't make sense. How could you not be meteor-infected - yet be allergic to them?"

He goes on. "The meteor rocks are the remains of a planet called Krypton that exploded just after I was born."

Now she looks at him a little puzzled. "How do _you_ know the name of the planet Clark?"

"Because…" taking a deep breath, "It's the planet I was born on, Lois."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. She turns her back on him for a minute – trying to process what he just said. _No wonder he kept it a secret all this time. He was afraid of what people might think – that they would treat him differently. _She turns back around and gazes at him. _He's still the same guy._

_Now she's really freaked out. She's looking at me strangely. Any minute now she's probably going to tell me that she can't handle it. I hope I'm wrong – but I have to face that possibility._

She walks up to him and puts her arms around his waist and looks up at him. "You're still the same guy that pushes my buttons like no other person I know." Then she gives him a lingering kiss that makes his knees weak. She lays her head on his chest; listening to his heart beating.

**10 minutes later – Tess's office**

Tess is looking at the headline for the next day's edition when Oliver comes through the door.

"I would appreciate it if you not slam the door like you did the last time," she comments without looking up.

"I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to hear you refer to them as being gone," as he casually sits down on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I haven't heard anything since you left earlier. If I hear anything, I will CALL you," she says – laying down the newspaper and looking up at Oliver.

"FINE," he says. He stands up and is about to walk away when he sees the newspaper Tess just put down on her desk. The headline reads:

**DAILY PLANET REPORTERS MISSING IN PLANE CRASH, ****PRESUMED DEAD**

He grabs it and quickly reads the accompanying article. "I can't believe you're serious about running this." He slams it down on the desk. "You don't have ANY proof that this is true"

"I had no choice Oliver. There is no way that they could have survived that crash." She pauses for a moment – her voice a little softer. "I want them to be okay too, but at least I'm being realistic here." She adds, "So find something else to focus your anger on."

Oliver is about to make a retort when he sees Tess's jaw drop; her eyes widening in disbelief.

He turns his head to see what she's staring at. His jaw drops at the sight of Clark and Lois standing in the doorway.

"It's nice to know we've been missed," Clark says as they walk in.

"I knew you two would be okay," rushing over to Clark and Lois and wrapping his arms around both of them in a big hug.

"I'm not a hugger, but I am happy to see that the two of you are okay," Tess remarks, still standing behind her desk.

Oliver lets go of them. Clark and Lois sit down on the couch.

"So, tell us, what happened up there?" asks Oliver.

"We would rather not talk about it right now if you don't mind. It's been a really long day and we just want to go home and get some rest." Clark says.

"That's fine Mr. Kent. But the two of you will have the opportunity to tell your story tomorrow at the press conference I just decided to have." She picks up the phone and makes a phone call to the press office of the Daily Planet. "We're having a press conference tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp. Make it happen." She hangs up the phone and stares at Clark and Lois.

Clark frowns at that remark. "Let's go Lois," he says to her. "We'll see you both in the morning," turning to Tess and Oliver. He takes her arm as they get up from the couch and walk out the door.

"Did you see that?" Tess remarks to Oliver after they're gone.

"See what?"

"You didn't notice the way Clark took her arm as they walked out?"

"I didn't notice anything. But he knows better. _I bet something happened between them up there_, he thinks – smiling to himself.

"Nothing escapes your attention Oliver. There's something going on between them. I can sense it."

"They're just good friends who care about each other." He pauses a moment. "I do think they have the right idea about getting some rest, though. I think I'll go home too." He walks over to the door. "See you tomorrow – Mercy," giving her a wink as he leaves.

She walks back to her desk and sits back down.

_I don't buy it_, thinking to herself. _There's something there_.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Kent Farm – The next morning**

Clark gets up early to finish up all the chores he didn't get to the previous day. As he's stacking the hay bales, Shelby comes up to him and starts jumping on him.

"Okay boy, lets go get you some food," walking out of the barn with Shelby following close behind. He opens the door to the kitchen and fills a dish with biscuits and sets it down on the floor. Shelby runs over to it and starts eating. Then he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table. He starts to sip it when he glances at the wall clock. It says 7:45 a.m. He jumps up from his chair and leaves the still steaming cup on the table – rushing upstairs to take a quick shower.

_No marathon shower today - huh Smallville?_ He could imagine Lois saying. He can't help but smile at the thought. He finishes getting dressed – stopping just long enough to make sure he looks okay. _Okay Clark, here we go_, he says to himself. He gets into his truck and starts the engine.

He could have very easily done what he normally does – namely supers speeding to Metropolis, but he wanted some extra time to reflect on everything that's happened in the last 48 hours. His mind goes back to the night before when he was walking Lois back to her apartment…

_We still have to come up with a story for how we survived a plane crash - without parachutes, she says to Clark – holding hands with him as they walk down the street. I've been thinking about that and I have an idea. What is it? She asks. He stops walking and looks around – making sure that no one could hear him. He whispers his idea in her ear. She looks back at him. I LIKE IT! She exclaims. I think it just might work. They continue walking along until they reach Lois's apartment building. They go upstairs and Lois unlocks her front door; Clark following her in and closing the door behind him. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning? He asks. You don't have to. I want to get to the office a little early to check my emails. Alright, he says, I'll see you before the press conference. Lois walks with him to the door. Lois? He says. Yes? I was thinking… maybe it would be a good idea if we keep things quiet at the office. I was thinking that too, she replies – after all, we do make a good team. A great team, he says. He leans forward and gives her a not-so-chase kiss before he leaves – closing the door behind him…_

He shakes himself out of his reverie and puts on the radio.

_**I feel so foolish, I never noticed, you'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me? It took a rumor to make me wonder; now I'm convinced I'm going under…**_

He changes the station.

_**I don't know what I'm up against. I don't know what it's all about. I got so much to think about - **_

_**Hey, I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?... **_

_Is someone trying to tell me something?_ Clark wonders to himself – changing the station again.

_**When she left me, in all my despair I just held on, my hopes were all gone. Then I found you there. And...I'm…ready to take a chance again. Ready to put my love on the line with you…**_

He shuts off the radio and pulls over to the side of the road - sitting there for a few minutes. _Am I ready? _He wonders. _Maybe I am. _He smiles at the thought as he turns back on the road.

**Daily Planet – Press Room**

Its 5 minutes before the press conference is about to start. Lois is standing in the hallway just outside the press room. She looks at her watch again. _Where are you Clark?_ She wonders anxiously. But then she's relieved to see him walking down the hallway_. _

"It's about time," she says to him as he walks up to her.

"You didn't think I was going to be a no-show – _did you?_

"Of course not," she retorts. "I just wanna get this over with," as she adjusts his tie.

"There's no reason to be nervous Lois," he says.

"I'm _NOT_ nervous," she says.

"Okay, if you say so." Then he takes a quick glance around. Not seeing anyone, he gives Lois a quick kiss on the lips. "Better?" he asks.

She smiles back at him. "Absolutely."

"_I KNEW IT!" _says Oliver – coming out of the press room.

Both Clark and Lois are startled by his sudden appearance. "You should be lucky that it was me and not Tess," he remarks. "She already has suspicions. If I were you, I would keep things under the radar when you're at the office."

"We've already discussed that Oliver," says Lois – a little annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I came out to tell you that they're ready for you. So let's go." He opens the door and walks in - followed by Lois and Clark.

Tess is already at the podium. Oliver, Clark and Lois walk over and stand by her. All the reporters start firing questions at them. "Will everybody please take their seats? There will not be any questions answered until everyone settles down," Tess says in a firm voice. "Thank you," she says as everyone quiets down. Oliver and Tess both step away from the podium as Clark and Lois stand in front of it.

"What happened up there?" is the first question from someone in the first row.

"Well," Clark starts to say, "There was nothing unusual about the flight itself. It was perfectly normal. But then the plane lurched. It was a good thing that both Ms. Lane and I were still sitting in our seats. We got up and I went to the cockpit to find out what was going on. The pilot informed me that one of the engines blew and felt that the other one would too."

Clark continues. "He also told me that we would have to use the parachutes. But we couldn't find them. Then as the plane started breaking apart, the outer door came off – knocking us both to the floor."

"What happened next?" is the next question from someone in the second row.

"I'll take this one," says Lois. "I was being pulled towards the open door when Mr. Kent managed to grab my wrists to pull me back in. But unfortunately the wind was too strong and we were both sucked out of the plane."

Then the question that Clark and Lois were waiting for was asked. "How did you manage to survive a plane crash – _WITHOUT PARACHUTES?"- _asked by someone in the back row.

Both Clark and Lois look at each other for a moment. She finally resumes speaking. "We were falling very fast and I thought we were going to die. But then something miraculous happened. We stopped falling in mid-air. Someone saved us."

"Who could have possibly saved you?" asks someone else.

"It was the person you all refer to as 'The Red and Blue Blur," says Clark.

The room goes silent for a split second, and then pandemonium erupts. Tess takes the microphone for a moment. "Will everybody PLEASE quiet down or else there will be no more questions." As they settle down again, Lois once again comes back to the microphone.

Another person asks, "What does he look like?"

Lois smiles for a moment. "Well, he's very handsome, thick black hair, and blue eyes that make you feel like they can see right through to your soul. He's both confident and shy at the same time." She stops for a moment. "Oh, and he also has a lock of hair that curls a little bit in the middle of his forehead. It's the cutest thing."

"Sounds like you have a little crush on this guy," says one of the male reporters.

"You would have a crush on this guy if you saw him. All I can say is that he is such a super man. I've never met anyone like him."

Tess comes back to the podium. "I think that's enough questions for now." Clark, Lois and Oliver leave the room as Tess tries to quiet down the throng of reporters.

Oliver, Clark and Lois return to the hallway outside the press room. Both Clark and Lois lean against the wall – breathing a sigh of relief.

"Clark, can I talk to you a minute – _in private_?" asks Oliver.

"It's okay Oliver. Lois knows about my secret."

"I thought…never mind. Oliver says. "I really have to hand it to you guys. That was absolutely BRILLIANT."

"It's a good thing that Clark can fly – otherwise I don't know what would have happened," says Lois – expecting Oliver to be shocked.

But then Oliver says in all seriousness, "It's about freaking time!"

Clark and Lois stare at him for a split second, then both of them start laughing. After a moment, Oliver joins in. That's when Tess finally comes out.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"We were just telling Oliver a joke that 'The Red and Blue Blur' told us. He has a pretty good sense of humor." Says Clark.

"Well, they're not calling him that anymore," says Tess.

"What are they calling him?" asks Lois.

Tess responds, "**SUPERMAN**."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter's 6 to 10

**CHAPTER 6**

**Daily Planet – Six months later…**

It's the end of another busy workday. Clark is on his way back to his desk when he notices Lois sitting in his chair with her legs crossed – her back to him. He sneaks up behind her and gives her a kiss on the back of her neck. She almost jumps out of the chair. "You startled me Smallville!" she exclaims. "I thought it was that creepy intern on the 3rd floor," she says, trying to save face.

"Uh huh," he remarks – not buying a word of it. He stoops down in front of her and picks up her hand and gently kisses it.

"What happened to keeping things quiet at the office?" she says – trying to keep her voice calm, but finding the simple gesture a turn-on.

"It was an impulse," he says, kissing her hand yet again – but this time concentrating on her fingers. "Don't you have impulses sometimes?"

"Actually, there's an impulse I'd like to act on right now."

He raises his eyebrows at her and gives her his "I dare you" look.

_He's really gotten the flirting down pat_, she thinks to herself. _He's not the only one who knows how to flirt. _She takes a quick look around, then gets up from the chair and grabs Clark's hand – pulling him along with her to the phone booth; closing the door behind them. She pushes him against the wall and presses her lips on his while sticking her tongue in his mouth at the same time.

He decides to return the favor. He turns her around so that her back is against the wall. She pulls his shirt out and puts her hands underneath – stroking his bare chest. His hands start to wander down her back. She starts kissing him on his neck and moving her hand down to the waistband of his pants; moving her hand up and down. Eyes closed, he lets out a small moan as she continues to move her hand. Then she starts to pull the zipper down. His eyes pop wide open at that moment. She opens her eyes for a split second, but sees the look in his eyes. She stops what she's doing and stares back at him – a confused look on her face. She pulls away from him and takes a few steps backward.

"What is it Lois?" he asks.

"I should be asking YOU that question Clark."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighs. "Why is it whenever we start to get a little intimate, you hesitate. Why?" she asks again.

"I'm sorry Lois. I just…need a little more time, that's all."

"We've been dating for six months! How much more time do you need? Six months? A year? Never?"

When he doesn't give her an immediate answer, she turns away from him and opens the door. She turns back and looks at him. "I think I want to be by myself tonight. So don't bother coming over. I need some time to think about things." She adds, "About us."

Clark is stunned at her last remark. He watches her as she walks away. He leans against the wall and sighs.

**Isis Foundation – half hour later…**

"You haven't touched your food," Chloe remarks to Lois as she takes a bite out of her egg roll.

"I'm not really that hungry," she remarks – pushing away her carton of food.

"I know when something's bothering you when you don't even finish your Chinese food. What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Come on Lois," she says. "It's not healthy to keep it bottled up inside."

Lois ponders what Chloe just said. "Alright," she says, "It has to do with Clark."

"I'm listening."

"Well, when we first started dating, we agreed that we would take things slow."

"Slow…as in sex?" she queries.

Lois nods yes. "It's been six months Chloe. Every time we start to get a little intimate, he hesitates. It's almost as if he's afraid of something – of me. And I don't know why."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Chloe asks, silently cursing Clark for not talking to Lois himself.

"I've tried, but then he makes up some lame excuse and goes into his 'Superman' persona." She pauses for a moment – a worried look on her face. "What if he doesn't want me anymore? I mean, he hasn't even said 'I love you' yet."

"I know he does Lois," she says – wishing she could ease Lois's mind by telling her the reason she thinks is the cause of his hesitation. _But I can't_, she thinks. _It would betray Clarks trust_.

"Well, I don't know how much longer we can go on like this."

Chloe sighs. "I'll talk to him. Maybe I can get him to open up about why."

"I'd really appreciate that Chloe." She gets up to leave.

"Don't you want the rest of your food?" she asks.

"No thanks. You can have it," Lois responds. She bends over and gives Chloe a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch at the Talon around 12:00, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe replies back. After Lois leaves, Chloe picks up the phone and dials Clark's cell phone. "Clark? I really need to talk to you. It's important. Can you come on over? Great. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye." She hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair. _Oh Clark_, she mutters to herself – _What's going on in that head of yours?_

**Five minutes later…**

"Chloe?" he calls out as he strolls through the door.

"I'll be right there Clark," she calls out from the other room.

"Okay," he says sitting in the chair that Lois just vacated a few minutes before.

Chloe comes out from the other room, carrying a folder full of papers with her. She lays it down

on the table. "Clark," she starts to say, "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I just had a conversation with Lois…"

He gets up from the chair and interrupts her. "I think I know what you're going to say Chloe. She told you about…"

Now she interrupts him. "I never thought we would be having this conversation again Clark. But Lois thinks that maybe you don't want her anymore and that for some reason you're afraid to get close to her. I just don't get it. Why do you still have this mental block about it?"

"I don't know Chloe," Clark says. He just sighs and plops down on the couch. Chloe comes over and sits down next to him – putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's like my body is saying one thing and my head another."

"I know you don't want to go through with Lois what you went through with Lana. But if Lana was able to have sex with Bizarro Clark, then I don't see why you can't have sex with Lois."

Clark remains silent. "_You do love her, DON'T YOU?"_ Chloe says suddenly.

"Of course I do. I love her very much."

"Then why haven't you told her that you love her? Does it have anything to do with Lana?"

"Lana has nothing to do with it," getting on the defensive. "Well - maybe a little," conceding her point. "I know I've moved on from Lana, but to say those words to someone else…it's just not something I ever expected to do again." He sighs again. "That probably sounds stupid – doesn't it?" leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"It's not stupid to me Clark," she says. "Believe me, I understand. It took me a long time to fall in love with someone else after you. Granted, it ended up with my marriage imploding – but at least I took that chance. I still have hope for the future – in spite of everything that's happened." She puts her head on his shoulder.

He puts his arm around her. "It will happen Chloe. I know it will," he says to her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "You deserve it."

"So do you Clark. And Lois too." He smiles back at her. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. "Clark?" she asks.

"Yes?" he responds back.

"Have you considered_ maybe _going back to the fortress and talking to Jor-El? Maybe there's something he could do," she says hopefully.

"I don't think so Chloe," he retorts. "I can just imagine my going into the fortress and asking Jor-El how I can have sex with someone who is not Kryptonian. Besides, the fortress is dead because of Brainiac."

"But you defeated Brainiac. Shouldn't the fortress have reverted back to the way it was?"

"I don't know. I haven't been back there since the day after your wedding."

Chloe grimaces at the mere mention of her wedding. "I think you should go back and make sure before you rule that idea out."

"I guess so," he says rather half-heartedly. "I'll give it a shot. He gets up to leave.

"Let me know what you find out, okay?" she asks.

"Sure thing," he says – smiling back at her as he speeds out, scattering the papers that were in the folder all over the floor. _I'll never get used to that_, she mutters to herself – stooping down to pick them up. _Good luck Clark_, she says wistfully.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

**Fortress of Solitude**

For the first time in his life, Clark doesn't need to use the octagonal key to reach the fortress. As he approaches the fortress, he could see that it's no longer dark. It looks exactly the way it did when it first emerged from the frozen Arctic tundra. _Maybe Chloe was right_, Clark thinks to himself as he flies in through the entrance. He touches down near the control panel and starts to walk around.

"I see you've finally embraced the flying aspect of your Kryptonian heritage, my son."

Clark is a little startled to hear Jor-Els voice at first – but yet he's relieved at the same time. "I thought you were gone for good, Jor-El."

"The fortress was restored back to its original state immediately after Brainiac was extracted from your friend. So, Kal-El," he continues, "When did you start flying?"

"About six months ago. I was on a plane with Lois when one of the engines exploded. There were no parachutes. We were both sucked out of the plane. Then instead of falling to the ground, we stopped in mid-air."

"So Ms. Lane was with you when you started flying. Does she now know about your unique heritage?"

"Yes, she does."

"What was her reaction when you told her?"

Clark smiles at the memory of that night. "She told me that I was still the same guy that gets under her skin like no other person. And then she kissed me."

"Does this mean that you're in love with her?"

"I am. Very much. The way I feel about her…it's hard for me to describe."

"If you love her even half as much as I loved your mother, then you are very fortunate, my son."

Clark is a little surprised at Jor-El's statement. "What about all that talk about my destiny and not being able to share my true self with anyone?"

"My son, I told you that because for many years you refused to accept your destiny. To accept who you really were. Now that you've embraced it, I've come to realize that you _should_ be able to share it with someone. The time I was with your mother was the happiest of my life. I only have one question for you: Is she the one you want to share your destiny with?"

"She is," Clark replies without hesitation.

"Then I am very happy for you, my son."

"You really mean that, _don't you_?"

"I do," Jor-El replies. "But I sense that there's something else on your mind."

"There is. It's something I probably should have asked you a long time ago. But we weren't getting along back then, so I didn't want to bother."

"Go on, Kal-El. What is your question? What's really troubling you?"

"It's a 'delicate' issue. It's not something you've ever had to deal with." Clark hesitates for a moment before continuing. "It has to do with…sex."

"I see. What is the problem?"

"Well, I'm afraid to be totally intimate with Lois because I might not be able to control myself. She's a human being. She's not Kryptonian. I could never live with myself if I were to hurt her."

"And you want to know if there's anything that could be done?"

"That's right."

"Well my son, you shouldn't have a problem. When I was sent to earth by my father, I had a love affair with a woman named Louise. She was human. We had no problems being together. So you should be able to be with your Lois."

"I know all about Louise. I found your journal in the cave."

"I see. But I still don't understand the hesitation on your part Kal-El."

"My friend Chloe thinks I have some mental block about it. Maybe she's right. She's the one who suggested that I should talk to you. But I just don't know how to get past it." He sighs and sits down on one of the shorter pillars.

"She's a very intelligent human. But there are a couple options Kal-El."

He stands back up – daring to hope. "What are they?" he asks

"The first option is giving up your powers and living the life of a human."

Clark sighs again and sits back down. "I wish I could do that. I would give up my powers in a heartbeat for Lois. She is the one person I would do it for. But she would never agree to it. She understands what my destiny means. That it's what I was meant to do with my life. It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her. So…it's not an option."

"Alright Kal-El. That's your decision to make."

"What's the second option?"

"The second option could only happen if she was ever seriously injured to the point of death. Then you could bring her here and she could be healed so that she could become physically stronger. Then she could be with you."

"That won't work either," Clark sighing yet again. "Chloe already healed her once and she never developed any Kryptonian powers."

"How could she have possibly healed her Kal-El?"

"Chloe used to be meteor-infected. When Lois was stabbed, she was on the brink of death. That's when her healing power manifested itself. All Lois remembers is a bright light surrounding her and a healing energy flowing throughout her body."

"Kal-El, my son, don't you see?"

"See what?" Clark asks.

"There's your answer. When your friend healed her, it made her physically stronger."

"How is that possible Jor-El?"

"Your friends healing power came about as a result of being meteor-infected by the remnants of our planet. The same rocks that make you weak made her stronger."

"Does this mean she'll be developing any powers?"

"She won't have any powers. She's still human. Her body is stronger – that's all. No one would ever be able to detect any difference. The change to her body is at the molecular level. It also means that she will live a lot longer than most human beings on this planet."

Clark's eyes widen in disbelief at Jor-El's last comment. "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE ABOUT THAT?"

"I would never lie to you Kal-El."

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you," He adds, "Father."

"You're welcome, my son," Jor-El says as Clark flies out of the fortress – a huge smile on his face.

**Chloe's apartment – about 10 minutes later…**

Chloe hears the doorbell ring. She looks bleary-eyed at the clock on the bedside table. _It's the middle of the night_. _Who on earth would dare to wake me now?_ She mutters as she groggily walks over to the door. She looks out the peephole and sees who it is. She opens the door and Clark rushes in and sweeps her off her feet – giving her a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," he keeps repeating over and over.

"Clark, please, I'm getting dizzy." He puts her down.

"Sorry Chloe. I'm just so excited."

"What's going on Clark? What are you thanking me for? She asks – sitting down on the couch.

He's walking back and forth – all excited. "I am so glad that I listened to you. You're the best friend ever!" he exclaims.

"I take it you were able to talk to Jor-El. What did he say?"

Clark finally sits down next to her and takes her hands in his – becoming serious. "It's because of you that I can be with Lois."

She's puzzled by Clarks revelation. "I don't understand. What do you mean? How is that possible?"

"You remember when Lois died after she was stabbed and you healed her?"

"Of course I remember that. I ended up dying myself for a few hours."

"Well, when you healed her, it did something to Lois physically. It made her body stronger."

Chloe is absolutely stunned at Clark's statement. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," he replies.

"That's incredible Clark. That's good news – _isn't it?"_

"Absolutely," he exclaims – a huge grin on his face.

"Well then," she says, "What are you waiting for?" getting up from the couch and pulling Clark up to his feet. She pushes him towards the door. "Go – get out of here! Have the most amazing sex you've ever had. Just don't come back here and give me all the vivid details - okay?"

"How do you know it will be amazing?"

She flicks him on the forehead. "Did I really just hear you say something so stupid?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Alright. Forget I just said that, okay?"

"It's forgotten," she says. He gives her one more smile, then leaves.

Chloe shakes her head in amusement as she returns to her bedroom. _Oh Lois_, she thinks, _you're in for one wild ride..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Lois's apartment in Metropolis – that same night…**

Clark arrives at Lois's place and hears Patsy Clines "Crazy" coming from inside the apartment. _She's probably eating a pint of Rocky Road ice cream_, he thinks as he presses the doorbell.

Lois is finishing off a pint of Rocky Road ice cream when she hears the doorbell. She walks over to the door and peers through the peephole – frowning when she sees who it is.

"Lois, I know you're standing right there," hearing Clark's voice coming from the other side of the door.

She silently curses him as she opens the door. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what?" he asks all innocently.

"You know perfectly well what. Giving me that innocent look. Sorry Farmer John, but I'm not gonna fall for it."

"I hate to break it to you Lois," he says, "No, scratch that - I _will _enjoy breaking it to you – but you already fell for it!"

"Ugh!" she groans – punching him in the shoulder.

"Can I please come in now?" he asks.

"_Alright_ – if you must." He comes in and closes the door behind him as she walks over to the couch and plops down. He sees the empty ice cream container on the coffee table. _I KNEW IT!_ He thinks to himself. _Do I know her or what?_ feeling pleased with himself. Out loud he remarks, "I thought that the days of drowning your sorrows in ice cream were over," sitting down next to her. But she still doesn't say a word. "Alright. Since you don't feel like talking, then I'll do some." She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Lois," he begins - his voice very serious, "I understand why you're upset and you have every reason to be. You're frustrated, and maybe…just maybe…there's a small part of you that thinks I don't want you anymore."

She stares back at him with the look that he could never figure out. But he continues, taking a deep breath. "Lois, I do want you. And I've come to love you very much – more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Her eyes start to tear up a little. "Even more than…" She's about to end that sentence with "Lana?" but he puts his finger over her mouth before she could say it.

"Even more," he says his voice full of emotion. He leans forward and places his hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Lois Lane," first gazing into her eyes, then closing his and gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Clark Kent," kissing him back. They put their arms around each other; their heads on each other's shoulders. Then she says to him, "But why have you been hesitating to be with me?" she asks, pulling away to look at him. "I just don't understand."

"There's something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Told me what?" she asks.

He stares at her for a minute – contemplating in his head on how to begin this part of the conversation. "I don't want to do it here," he says suddenly – getting up from the couch and turning back to look at her. "I have another place in mind. You'll have to change, though," eyeing her flannel pajamas and bunny slippers. _Man, she even looks sexy wearing bunny slippers._

"Alright," she says. "Give me a few minutes."

"I'll give you as much time as you need," giving her a small smile as she goes into her bedroom to change. She comes back a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater – her hair gathered up in a ponytail. She picks up her purse, but he takes it from her and puts it back on the table. "You won't need it where we're going." He walks over to the door and holds it open for her. They both leave the apartment; Lois locking the door. They go down the stairs and exit the building. She looks for his truck but only sees a motorcycle parked out front. She's astonished to see Clark sit down on it.

"When did you get a motorcycle Smallville? And a Harley, no less?"

"It was my dads," he says – a little wistful. I haven't ridden it since before he passed away. But I'm ready to ride it again – as long as you come along for the ride," tossing her the helmet and smiling back at her as she puts it on.

"Where's yours?" she starts to say. "Never mind – I forgot you don't need one." She sits down behind him and puts her arms around his waist; her cheek lightly touching his. He starts it up and they take off down the street.

**BACK IN SMALLVILLE…**

They arrive in Smallville a short time later. At one point, he turns into a corn field and reaches a small clearing in the middle of the field. He stops the motorcycle and gets off. She looks around as she gets off as well – seeing nothing but rows upon rows of corn. "What are we doing here?" she asks – a little confused.

"Does it look familiar to you at all?" he questions.

She takes another look around. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't."

"This is the spot where we first met. You probably don't recognize it because it was dark."

Her eyes widen in amazement. "I don't believe it. You remembered the exact spot? I thought you didn't remember much of that night?"

"I remember more than you think. A lot of it has come back to me over the years."

"But I still don't understand why we're here."

He takes a deep breath, then turns to face her. "I wanted our first time together to be where we first met."

She looks at him with such love in her eyes. "You are THE most romantic man I've ever known." He walks over to her and puts his arms around her. "How is it you know just what to do?"

"It's one of my powers," smiling back at her – stroking her hair with his finger; kissing her softly. She runs her fingers through his hair as they continue to kiss. He pulls away for a moment. "Before we take this further, there's something I need to tell you." He disappears for a second – returning with a basket. He takes out a blanket and spreads it out on the grass. "Let's get comfortable," he says, sitting down and taking his shoes and socks off. She sits down next to him and does the same.

"Alright. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm not sure how to say this," he says – a little nervously.

"It's okay Clark. Whatever it is, just come out with it."

"Well," he begins, "The reason I was hesitating to be intimate with you was because I was afraid that I would hurt you physically."

Lois looks at him, puzzled by his revelation. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Because I'm from another planet and you're not. And I thought that if we were intimate, that maybe I would lose control. And I could never live with myself if that happened."

Lois doesn't know what to say. But then she finally says, "Clark, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I know I should have told you. But I wasn't sure how you would react. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me if we didn't have sex. I know it sounds irrational, but its how I felt."

"Clark, "she says – taking his hand. "I love you – no matter what. Whatever happens, we can handle it together. If we never had sex, it would be okay. I just want to be with you."

He gazes back at her and reaches out to stroke her hair.

She smiles back at him. But then something he just said suddenly registers with her. "Wait a minute - you just said 'its how I felt' in the past tense."

"I know I did," he responds. Because there's no longer a problem."

"Are you sure?" she asks. He nods yes. "What changed?"

He hesitates for a minute. "Okay. Now I don't want you to get freaked out about this – but…you remember when you almost died after being stabbed?"

"Of course I do. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it. I never forgot it."

He continues. "You told me there was this bright light all around you and that you felt an energy flowing through your body. Then you woke up and found that you were healed. Well…it was Chloe that healed you."

"Chloe?" she exclaims. "How is that possible?"

"Chloe used to have a healing power that happened as a result of being meteor-infected. It's gone now. I think it went away when she was infected by Brainiac."

"I don't understand Clark. What does Chloe healing me have to do with why you can be with me now?"

"I went to the fortress earlier to talk to Jor-El. He told me that when Chloe healed you, it did something to you physically. It made you stronger." He sees the worried look in her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about. You're still human. You don't have any powers. No one would ever be able to detect anything different."

"Is he sure?" she asks after a few moments of silence.

"Positive." He responds emphatically.

"Well then," she says. "I just have one thing to say." He looks at her – wondering what she might say. "Remind me to thank Chloe later."

His jaw drops for a moment, then he sees the beginning of a smile on her face. "I already did," he says – breaking into a smile himself. Then he pulls out a mp3 player out of the basket and presses 'play'.

_**I've been really tryin' baby…Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long…  
**_

He gets up and pulls her to her feet and into his arms. "Dance with me," he whispers in her ear; swaying to the music. He puts his hands on the bottom of her sweater and pulls it up and over her head.

_**And if you feel like I feel baby…Come on, oh come on, ooh**__**…**_

She pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the ground next to her sweater; wrapping their arms around each other while kissing at the same time.

_**Let's get it on, ow baby…Lets get it on, let's love baby…Let's get it on, sugar…Lets get it on, woo…**_

He glides his finger along the lace edging of her bra.

"Pink?" he says

"Do you like pink?" she asks.

"I like pink very much Lois," moving his finger under the lace. Then he moves his hands down to the waistband of her jeans; pulling the zipper down and pulls her jeans all the way down. Then he lifts her up off the ground just high enough to pull them completely off – then lowering her back down.

_**There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no…And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong…**_

She puts her hand on his waist and unbuttons his jeans. She's about to pull them down but stops for a moment – looking up at him with a questioning look. "It's okay," he says with his eyes. Then she pulls them all the way down as he lifts each leg one at a time so that she could completely pull them off.

_**I'm asking' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh…I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby…**_

She stands back up and puts her hands on his chest. He puts his hand in her hair and pulls off the scrunchie – allowing her hair to fall down her back.

_**Let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about…Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out…**_

He reaches behind her and unhooks the clasp of her bra. He puts his fingers under the straps and slowly removes it. He gently caresses her breasts. Then he kneels down in front of her and ever so slowly pulls down her lace panties completely off, then stands back up.

_**If you believe in love let's get it on, ooh…Let's get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah…**_

She kneels down in front of him and slowly pulls his underwear down. As she slowly stands up, her hands glide up his body until they reach his stomach.

_**Stop beatin' round the bush, oh, gonna get it on…Beggin' you baby I want to get it on…**_

He sweeps her up in his arms and lays her down on the blanket – lying down on top of her – her knees bent on either side of him. His arms move underneath her; caressing her bare back. Her hands move up and down on his back as they continue to kiss.

_**Good, let your love come down, oh…Get it on, come on baby, do you know I mean it…**_

"You're so beautiful," Clark whispers to her; kissing her on her neck.

They continue to kiss and hold each other; caressing each other's body. Then he whispers to her, "What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to love me like you've never loved anyone before."

He gazes into her eyes. "It would be my pleasure," lowering his lips back onto hers…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

**Two hours later…**

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she says, lying on top of Clark. "I've never in my life experienced such…" struggling to find the right word – "pleasure." She gently strokes his hair. "Clark?" calling out his name. But he doesn't respond. "Clark?" she asks again. She pats his cheek, but he still doesn't answer. Now she's starting to get worried. _Okay,_ she thinks, _I have to do it_. She slaps him across the face as hard as she can.

"What the…?" Clark exclaims, finally opening his eyes and looking up at her. "What did you do that for?"

"I was worried. I couldn't wake you," she explains. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine – never better. It's just that it's never happened to me before."

Lois looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "You mean to tell me that you have never had a …?"

"Of course I have. I just never passed out from one," he says rather sheepishly. "It was _rather _intense."

She can't help but chuckle at that comment.

"What's so funny? He asks.

"It's just so ironic. You were so concerned about something happening to me when it was me who should have been concerned about you."

"I guess you just bring it out of me," he replies, rolling back on top of her – his lips very close to hers. "Is there anything I bring out in you?" he asks her.

"Huh, let me think," she responds. "There are just so many things. I can't just name only one."

"Good answer," he says – kissing her. She closes her eyes as he starts kissing her behind the ear and makes his way down to the base of her throat. She lets out a small moan as he continues to make his way down to her stomach. "You taste so good," he murmurs – his fingers caressing her thighs.

She's running her fingers through his hair when she feels a few raindrops fall on her skin. "Smallville," she whispers, "I think it's starting to rain."

"Let it rain," he whispers back – not stopping what he's doing. Then he looks up at her. "You've never made love in the rain before?"

"No," she says.

"Well I haven't either," he replies back. "There's a first time for everything," flashing the smile that makes her toes tingle.

After a minute, she calls out his name. "Clark?"

"Yes?" looking up at her again.

"Can you…uh…do that thing you did with your super breath?" she asks rather shyly – a blush forming on her face. A smile forms on his face as he purses his lips and returns to where he left off – blowing gently as the rain starts to fall…

**The Kent Farm – the same time…**

As the rain continues to fall, a black limousine pulls up in the driveway. The chauffer steps out of the car and opens the trunk – taking out several pieces of luggage and bringing it to the front porch. "What time do you want me to pick you up on Tuesday," he asks his passenger – opening the door as they step out.

"You can pick me up around 11:00. My flight back doesn't leave from Metropolis Airport until 2:00."

"Very well," he says. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too. I'll see you on Tuesday."

He walks back to the car and gets back behind the wheel. He gives a small wave as he backs up and turns the car around – making his way back to the main road.

"It's so nice to be home again," Martha Kent says to herself as she walks up the stairs and goes into the house.

**An hour later…**

Martha is back in her old bedroom trying to sleep when she hears a motorcycle coming up the driveway. She gets out of bed and walks over to the window – peering out to see who it was. She's surprised to see that it's Clark and Lois. She watches them as they get off of it – laughing and teasing each other. _That's strange_, she mutters to herself. _Clark doesn't usually stay out this late – and certainly not with Lois._ She hears them enter the house. Then she walks over to the bedroom door and takes a few steps out into the hallway – tiptoeing down the stairs and silently observing them.

"I don't know about you Smallville, but I'm famished." She looks in the refrigerator. "Don't you have _anything_ here to eat?"

"I meant to go to the grocery store last night, but got…distracted," giving her a wink. "How about I pick us up a pizza?"

"That sounds good to me," winking back at him.

"What do you want on it?"

"How about mushrooms and pepperoni?"

"Another good answer," he says.

"I'm just full of them," she retorts.

"While I go pick it up, why don't you go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes and put on one of my flannel shirts?"

"Why bother?" she remarks. "You're just gonna rip it off me anyway."

Martha's jaw drops in astonishment at Lois's remark. _How long has this been going on?_ She wonders. But then she's unprepared for what happens next.

"You better believe it," he says, walking over to Lois and planting a big kiss on her – putting his hands on her backside and pulling her close to him; pushing her against the wall. They continue to kiss as he moves his hands under her sweater and pulls it off. Martha's jaw drops even further when Lois pulls off Clark's shirt.

That's when she runs up the stairs and back into her bedroom – silently closing the door. She sits down on the edge of the bed – still stunned by what she just witnessed. Then she picks up a picture frame that she had placed on the nightstand earlier and gazes at it; her finger lightly caressing the picture. _Our son is really a man now_, she says wistfully. _He turned out to be just like you my love, _lying back on the bed and holding the picture close to her heart…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

**Later the next morning…**

Clark wakes up to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. _That smells good,_ he thinks as he gets out of bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants. But then he gets a puzzled look on his fact. _Lois can't cook. If she were cooking, the fire alarm would be going off._ He looks over at the bed and sees that she's still sleeping peacefully. _Who's in the kitchen? _He silently opens the bedroom door and quietly starts tiptoeing down the stairs. He gets about half-way down when he sees a woman with red hair at the stove. His eyes widen in shock as he realizes who it is. "_Mom?_"

She turns around. "Clark! I'm so happy to see you," rushing over to him and putting her arms around him. "I've missed you."

He puts his arms around her. "I've missed you too," still in shock.

She pulls away from him. "What's wrong Clark? You look like you've seen a ghost or something"

"No, nothing's wrong. I…uh…wasn't expecting you. You usually let me know when you come home for a visit."

"I know," she says, going back into the kitchen and pours coffee into a couple of cups; handing Clark one. They both sit down. "I had two meetings cancelled, so I decided to use some of my vacation days to come home and surprise you."

"Well you definitely surprised me," managing to regain his composure. "So…when did you come in? he asks, a worried look on his face. _Did she see us last night? _

She hesitates before answering. _If I tell him I came in last night and saw them, it would embarrass them._ "I came in about an hour ago," she finally says. She notices the worried look on his face turning to relief.

"So sweetie," - changing the topic of conversation, "What's going on with you? You don't tell me too much on the phone. How's the job working out at the Planet?

"Well," he starts to say, hesitating for a minute. _I should tell her that Lois and I are dating - but how much should I tell her? She didn't exactly approve of Lana and me having sex when we were together. _Out loud he says, "The job is working out great. Working at the Planet allows me to be on top on things when things go down."

"What about Lois? Are you two getting along okay?"

"We're getting along okay. She still loves to press my buttons, though. Actually, she got promoted about six months ago to full-fledged reporter, so she's moved out of the basement and I'm still stuck there."

"Well I'm sure that will change in time. She does have more experience than you."

"I know - you're right." They sip their coffee in silence. Then there's a knock at the kitchen door. "I'll get it," Martha says, getting up and walking over to the door to open it. But she's stunned to see who's standing there.

"_Mrs. Kent_? I didn't know you were coming? I'm so happy to see you," giving her a big hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Lois." _How on earth did she slip out without my hearing her?_

"So Smallville," she says, taking off her jacket and punching Clark on the shoulder. "What's a girl got to do to get some breakfast around here?" _Just go with me on this, _she says with her eyes.

Martha stares at Lois's sweater for a moment. "Something wrong Mrs. Kent? Do I have something on me?" Lois asks, noticing the strange look that Martha's giving her.

"No Lois. I…uh…was just noticing how nice your sweater looks on you. It's a very flattering color." _Well, that explains the bra I found this morning on the kitchen floor, _Martha thinks to herself.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present that Chloe gave me last year. So…" she adds, "that breakfast?"

"Actually, Mom just made breakfast if you care to join us."

"Great!" She sits down at the table and takes Clark's coffee and starts drinking it. _That's my coffee!_ He thinks to himself – sitting down next to her at the table. _Why does she keep on doing that?_

Martha notices the annoyed look on Clarks face and is amused by it. _Some things never change,_ she thinks. "So Lois, Clark was just telling me that you were promoted. Congratulations. You've worked really hard for it."

"Thanks Mrs. K. It was a total surprise. I thought it would be years before Tess Mercer ever promoted me."

"Well, you deserve it Lois. And please call me 'Mom' okay? You know I think of you like the daughter I never had."

"Thanks Mrs. K, I mean… Mom," smiling back at Martha. "You know, I'm supposed to meet Chloe at the Talon for lunch around noon. Why don't you join us? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you for asking, but there's a few things I would like to do while I'm in town," Martha replies. "How about this?" she adds, "I'll call Chloe and invite her to dinner tonight."

"I think she'd love that," Lois responds.

"Alright then." Martha gets up from her chair. "I think I'll take a nice long shower first." She leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs.

"Okay Lois, what's going on?" Clark asks as soon as Martha's out of earshot.

"Well," she starts to say, "I woke up when I heard voices in the kitchen and saw the two of you talking. I know you haven't told her about us yet and I didn't think my coming down in one of your flannel shirts would be a good idea. So I quickly got dressed and climbed out the window and snuck around the house."

"YOU CLIMBED OUT THE WINDOW?" he exclaims. "You could have hurt yourself Lois. I don't like you taking unnecessary chances like that."

"Come on Smallville," walking over to him and putting her arms around him; starting to kiss him on the neck.

"You're not getting out of this that easily Lois. I'm serious. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to you."

She notes the concern in his voice and looks up at him. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful. Okay?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Okay," he finally says.

"So…how about that breakfast?" He smiles at her and they pull apart. She sits down at the table while Clark prepares a plate for her and sets it down in front of her; sitting down as well.

"By the way," Clark says, "Chloe told me last night that she doesn't want to hear the vivid details about how amazing it was."

"How would she know it would be amazing?"

"That's what I said. But that's when she flicked me on the forehead and said – and I quote – _'__Did I really just hear you say something so stupid?'_ – unquote."

"Alright. I won't say anything."

"Clark?" she says – a few minutes later.

"What's that?"

"I think it's time we told your mom about us."

"You're right. We'll tell her tonight at dinner. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. "By the way," she adds, "I can't find my bra anywhere. I thought I left it in here, but I don't see it."

"Well I haven't come across it," he replies as they continue to eat their breakfast. But then they both put down their forks at the same time and stare at each other; having the same horrible thought…

**The Talon: Noontime**

Chloe comes down the stairs and sits down at a table. Then she sees Lois coming in through the front door. "Hey Chloe," giving her a peck on the cheek as she sits down. She picks up a menu and starts to peruse it. "So what am I in the mood for?" Chloe peers intently at Lois.

"You look different today Lois."

"Different as in how?"

"Well, you're glowing for one." She stops speaking for a split second. "Oh, wait a minute! You and Clark last night. You finally…?"

Lois doesn't answer, but the blush that's forming on her face is answer enough for Chloe.

"Okay Lois, I want details."

"Clark told me you didn't want the vivid details," looking over at Chloe in puzzlement.

"I said I didn't want the 'vivid' details, but I never said that I didn't want any details. So…how was it?"

"It went beyond amazing Chloe. It was mind-blowing. He has totally ruined me for any other man."

"_REALLY_?" Chloe listening intently – utterly fascinated. "_Go on_."

"Well," she hesitates. "Something did happen last night that I didn't expect."

"What happened?" Chloe asks.

"I was…uh…very up close and personal with 'Clark Jr.' and…"

"And WHAT?"

"He was really…'enjoying' it; his hands balled up in a fist and pounding the ground over and over," demonstrating by pounding her fists on the table a couple times. Then she continues, "I could feel this 'massive' explosion occur inside of him. Then he became very quiet. I whispered to him how amazing it was, but he didn't answer for several minutes. I had to slap him out of it."

Chloe spits out her coffee at that remark and is unable to speak for about a minute. "Well…" she finally says, "I didn't see that one coming. Wow! Now I'm really jealous."

Lois only smiles at that comment. They stop talking when the waitress comes over to take their lunch order. After she leaves, Chloe says, "By the way, I received another surprise today. I got a call from Mrs. Kent earlier – inviting me over to dinner tonight. When did she get into town?"

"She said she arrived this morning. She had breakfast ready. Since Clark hasn't told her about us yet, I climbed out the window."

"I'm sure that Clark wasn't too thrilled about that. But I don't understand why he hasn't told her yet?"

"I'm not sure why, but he agreed that we would tell her tonight."

The waitress brings over their orders. As they're eating, a man in a suit comes up to Chloe. "Are you Chloe Olsen?" he asks.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

He hands her an envelope. "You've just been served." He then leaves.

"Served with what?" Lois asks as Chloe opens the envelope. She starts reading what's inside – the color draining from her face. "Chloe?" she almost whispers – patting her cheek. "Are you okay?" Chloe puts down the envelope and stares into space. Lois picks up the envelope and reads the enclosed document – her eyes widening in shock.

"I…uh…don't think I'll be coming over for dinner tonight. Please give Mrs. Kent my regrets – okay Lois? I just want to be by myself right now, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me okay?" She stands up and walks away – disappearing up the steps to her apartment above.

Lois has tears in her eyes as she watches Chloe climb up the stairs. _I'm so sorry Chloe…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter's 11 to 15

**CHAPTER 11**

**Kent Farm – Later that afternoon…**

Clark is out in the field repairing one of the fences when he hears a car coming up the road. He stops what he's doing and looks up. A black limousine pulls into the driveway and stops. He starts to walk towards it when the driver gets out of the car and walks up to him.

"I'm looking for Senator Kent. Is she here?"

"No," Clark replies. "She's running some errands. I'm her son. Can I help you?"

"Well, the reason I'm here is because the Senator left something in my car when I brought her here last night – and I want to make sure she got it back."

Clark is puzzled. "Did you say LAST NIGHT?"

"Yes," he says. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh…no there isn't. "I didn't realize what time she came in."

He hands Clark a small bag. "Can you make sure she gets it?"

"Sure – no problem," taking the bag.

"Thank you," he says. "I have to pick someone else at the airport and I can't be late. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Clark replies – watching the driver get back into the car and taking off down the road.

He stands there for a few minutes. _Why did she lie about what time she came in? _He wonders. Then it hits him. _She was here LAST NIGHT! _slapping his hand against his forehead. He pulls out his cell phone to call Lois when he sees her car pulling up in the driveway. He returns it to his pocket and strolls over to her; opening the door for her.

"Hey sweetie," he says, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek as she gets out of the car. "How was lunch?" he asks.

"Lunch was…," hesitating for a moment – "Not good," shutting the door behind her and turning to look at Clark. "Chloe got served with annulment papers while we were having lunch."

Clark is stunned by Lois's announcement. "I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it. I've never seen anyone so devastated – with the exception of you, of course."

Clark nods in agreement. "We've both been there," he says wistfully. He takes out his cell phone again. "I'm gonna call her."

But Lois puts her hand over his. "I wouldn't Clark. She wants to be alone right now."

"She's one of my best friends. I can't NOT call her?"

Lois sighs. "I know. Believe me I understand. But this is one thing that you won't be able to fix. Being able to mend a broken heart is not one of your powers." She looks up at him. "We'll check on her tomorrow – okay?" putting her arm around him.

"Okay," he says, putting his arm around her as they walk back to the house.

"So did you finally finish repairing that fence?" she asks as they walk into the kitchen.

"No I didn't"

"Why not?" she asks, going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a beer.

"Because I had a visitor, that's why."

"Really? Who was it?" taking a slug out of the bottle.

"The limousine service that my mom used when she came in from the airport came by to drop off something that she left in the car – LAST NIGHT."

"LAST NIGHT?" her eyes wide open. "She was here LAST NIGHT?"

"Sure looks like it," he replies – sitting down at the kitchen table.

She sits down across from him and puts her beer down on the table. "Do you think she saw anything?"

"Maybe. It would explain why you couldn't find your bra this morning. She had to have heard us come in. After all, the motorcycle was pretty loud. I really should tune it up. It's been a while since I've taken it for a ride.

"Well we did put it to good use last night though – _didn't we?_" giving him one of her flirtatious looks. "I know I'll never look at a motorcycle in the same way again."

Clark can't help but blush at that comment. "Yeh, we sure did," smiling back at her.

"Well, in case you didn't hear me say it last night," getting up from her chair and sitting down on his lap – putting her arms around his neck – "You were AMAZING!"

"I aim to please," putting his arms around her waist and giving her the kiss that always makes her toes tingle. Then he puts one arm under her knees and stands up. "We have the whole house to ourselves. Mom won't be back until around 7:00."

"I don't know Clark. I think…" she starts to say. But he presses his lips against hers again.

"What do I have to do to shut you up – kiss you? Because I would be doing it 24/7," he remarks.

"You could give it a shot?" raising one eyebrow at him. He carries her up the stairs to his bedroom and closes the door behind them…

**Two hours later…**

Martha arrives back home and parks the truck next to Lois's car. She gets out and takes a box of groceries out of the back. She carries it into the kitchen and is about to start putting them away when she hears laughter coming from upstairs. She goes up the stairs and stops in front of Clark's bedroom door.

"Smallville, you missed a spot," she hears Lois say.

"I do like to be thorough," Clark replies.

Martha starts to tip toe away, but then stops in her tracks. _They know that I know but won't let on that they know. Well, I've learned a few things in Washington. _She walks back to Clark's door and knocks on it. "Clark?" she calls out. Are you in there?"

Clark pokes his head out from beneath the sheet. "Uh…Mom…I'll be right there." He looks up at Lois who just shrugs her shoulders. "Please be quiet," he mouths to her as he gets out of bed and puts his jeans back on. She dives under the covers as he walks over to the door and opens it a crack. "Hey mom, you're back early," he says – a little nervously.

"You're in bed in the middle of the afternoon?" she questions him.

"I…uh…just felt like taking a nap. Anything wrong with that?" He remarks – a little snippy.

"There's no need to be snippy Clark. I just wanted to tell you that I don't feel like cooking tonight. I thought we could order a pizza for supper. How do you feel about mushroom and pepperoni?"

Clark is surprised that Martha would suggest it. "Since when do you like mushroom and pepperoni on a pizza?"

"Peoples taste changes sometimes – even yours. So how about it?"

"Alright. You call it in and I'll pick it up."

"When you see Lois, tell her to be here around 8:00."

"I'll tell her when I see her."

"Well, she must be around here somewhere because her car is parked outside Clark."

"I just remembered. She went for a walk after lunch," Clark says.

"Really?" _How long is he gonna keep this up? _Martha thinks to herself.

Clark goes back into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. "She definitely heard us last night. She mentioned getting a mushroom and pepperoni pizza. That's not what she usually gets. She knows."

Lois sits up in bed with the sheet tucked under her arms. "Well, what do you want to do about it? Should we still tell her like we planned?"

Clark thinks for a minute. "No," he finally says. I think it's time we have a little fun with her," giving her a mischievous grin.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

At the same time that Martha was making the salad, Lois was once again climbing out the window – this time assisted by Clark. She sneaks around the house and makes her way back to the kitchen door and comes in. "Hey Mrs. K – what are you making?"

"I told you to call me Mom – didn't I?"

"I know," says Lois, "But I also like calling you 'Mrs. K'. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I'm making a salad to go with dinner, by the way. Clark is picking up a pizza as we speak."

"That sounds good," Lois says. "I'm famished."

_I bet,_ Martha thinks to herself.

Clark comes in with the pizza and sets it down on the table. Martha hands everyone a plate and they all sit down and start to eat.

"So Lois," Martha says suddenly. "I know about your promotion. What's going on in your personal life? Are you seeing anybody?"

Lois almost spits out her soda and stares back at her. "I…uh…am seeing someone," she stammers.

"Really? What's he like?" asks Clark – raising one eyebrow at her.

"Well," she hesitates for a moment. _Two can play at this game. _"He's very sexy, has beautiful blue eyes, and wears glasses."

"He sounds nice," Martha remarks – giving Clark a sideways glance that puzzles him.

"He's also an AMAZING lover. He has totally ruined me for any other man."

Martha almost chokes on her pizza. "_EXCUSE ME? _What did you just say?"

"She said he's an amazing lover Mom," he repeats – smiling back at her.

"I heard what she said Clark," somewhat annoyed by his comment.

"Did Clark tell you about his new girlfriend?" says Lois suddenly – raising one eyebrow at him. "Go on Smallville. Tell her."

Martha stares at Clark for a moment. "Do go on Clark. Tell me about this 'new' girlfriend of yours."

He frowns for a moment. "Okay. Let's see…where do I begin? She's beautiful and smart. She has the softest lips I've ever kissed. And her skin feels just like silk. Just thinking about touching her and I get all…excited."

Martha gulps when he says that. "So if she's so great, then why aren't you out with her tonight?" she stammers.

"Oh I'll see her later. She said she would wait up for me."

"I see," says Martha – regaining her composure. "By the way," she adds, "I found a pink bra in the kitchen. Do either one of you have any idea how it got there?" staring back at both of them.

Clark and Lois look at each other for a moment – unsure as to what to say. Clark is about to say something when there's a knocking at the kitchen door.

"Perfect timing," Martha retorts, getting up from her chair and walking over to the door.

"Hi Senator," says Oliver, shaking her hand and coming into the kitchen. He waves hello to Lois and Clark.

"Call me Martha. There's no need to be so formal here."

"Okay – Martha," giving her a smile. "I didn't know you were in town."

"I thought I'd surprise Clark. So how are you doing?"

"Fine. Business is fine. Nothing to complain about."

"So what's up Oliver?" Clark asks, taking a sip of his soda.

"I was hoping you'd know."

"Know what?" Clark asks – a little puzzled.

"I was supposed to meet with Chloe around 4:00 but she never showed up. I tried calling her cell, home, even the foundation. She's not picking up."

"I guess you haven't heard," Clark finally says. "Chloe got served with annulment papers this afternoon."

"Oh," he says, sitting down. "That explains it. Wow. Poor Chloe. She really seemed happy at the wedding."

"She just wants to be alone right now."

"I can't say I blame her. I just hope she doesn't do anything she'll regret later."

"Not Chloe," says Lois. "No matter what she's been through, she always manages to handle it. She'll be okay – as long as she has her friends to be there for her."

Oliver nods in agreement. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Do you want to stay and join us for pizza?" asks Martha.

"No thanks. I really should be going. My plane leaves in the morning for Paris. I have some meetings set up."

"I'll see you when you get back," says Clark. "Have a great trip."

"I sure will," Oliver says - flashes one of his cocky smiles. He opens the door and leaves, closing it behind him.

"He's a nice guy. I'm glad you're friends with him Clark," says Martha as she starts to clear the table.

"I'm lucky to have the friends I have – even you Lois."

"Gee Smallville, I'm touched," says Lois – a little sarcastically.

Martha just rolls her eyes at that exchange. "I think I'll go for a walk. Can you finish cleaning up?"

"Sure – no problem." She puts her jacket on and leaves.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up," she says as soon as Martha's out of earshot.

"You're right. We'll definitely tell her tomorrow for sure."

She empties the remains of the salad into the garbage. "You know what I feel like doing?" she asks.

"What's that Lois?"

"I feel like curling up on the couch and watching a movie."

"Sounds good."

"I left a DVD in my car. I'll go get it." She grabs her keys and goes outside – coming in a minute later. "It's starting to rain again. I'm sure your mom will be back any minute." Sure enough, Martha shows up about five minutes later."

"We're about to watch a movie. Care to join us?" Clark asks Martha.

"I thought you were meeting your 'girlfriend' Clark?" Martha asks, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, she called while you were out. She had to go out of town. I won't see her until Tuesday night."

"I see. What a coincidence it is that she'll be back AFTER I leave," Martha retorts.

Clark scowls at that comment.

"You two watch the movie. I think I'll turn in early. Lois…" turning to her, "You can stay here tonight. I'm sure that Clark won't mind you using his bedroom. He should be comfortable on the couch."

"Sounds good to me. How about it Smallville?"

Clark frowns at Lois for a second. "FINE. But when you take your shower in the morning, you can at least leave me some hot water. The last time I ended up taking a cold shower."

Martha rolls her eyes again. "Well, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." She disappears up the stairs.

"Well, wasn't this a fun evening?" Lois says.

"Sure was," sitting on the couch. "Come on," patting the spot next to him. She sits down and puts her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around hers. He presses 'play' and the movie begins…

**Chloe's apartment – the same time…**

Chloe is pouring another glass of wine when the doorbell rings. She frowns at the intrusion. She walks over to the door and peers through the peephole. She's surprised by who she sees. She opens the door and Oliver comes in; closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I just heard," giving her a hug.

"Thanks Oliver," pulling away from him and walking back to the couch; picking up the wine glass.

"Drowning your sorrows, huh?" He observes. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"You're a fine one to talk," she retorts.

Oliver frowns at that comment. _She's right about that. Who am I to talk?_ Out loud he says, "You're right. I didn't exactly handle the truth about my parent's death all that well," sitting down next to her.

"I just want to be alone Oliver. Can you understand that?"

He just sighs. "Of course I do. But I have a better idea."

"REALLY?" she says in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm supposed to leave for Paris in the morning to meet up with the league. Why don't you come along? It might do you some good to get away from Smallville for a few days."

"I don't know Oliver. I'm not going to be great company."

"I don't care about that Chloe. Come on, come with me."

"What about the foundation? I can't just leave it there with no one to check on things?"

"I'm sure Clark and Lois can do that. So what do you say?"

"Well…" hesitating for a minute. "Alright, I'll go. Maybe a change of scenery will do me some good – and I did get my passport renewed so…" her eyes clouding at the thought.

"Great!" says Oliver. "I'll pick you up around 8:00 tomorrow morning. We're gonna show you a great time. Whatever you want to do, it's on me. I won't take no for an answer – and that's that."

Her eyes water up. "That's sweet of you Oliver. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," giving her another hug before he leaves. "Don't forget – 8:00."

"I won't forget," finally managing a smile. "Good night Oliver."

"Good night Chloe," closing the door behind him.

_I guess I should start packing_, she says to herself – disappearing into the bedroom.

**Two hours later…**

"That was a good movie," Lois says, getting up and stretching out her arms. "I think I'll head on up to bed," giving Clark a lingering kiss before she climbs the staircase. "Good night Smallville," disappearing up the stairs.

Clark gets up from the couch and starts to shut off all the lights; making sure the doors were locked as well. Then he uses his heat vision to start a fire in the fireplace. He changes out of his jeans and t-shirt and into his sweatpants; lying down on the couch and covering himself with a blanket. About a half hour later, he feels a kiss on his cheek. He turns on his back and looks up to see Lois standing there – wearing one of his flannel shirts.

"I can't sleep," she says, pulling the blanket off him and straddling his thighs. She leans forward and starts kissing him on the neck; starting to make her way down his chest.

"Lois?" he whispers. But she pretends not to hear him as she continues her activity. "Lois," he says again. "It's not that I don't want to, but…I just don't feel comfortable having sex with my future wife while my mother is upstairs sleeping."

Lois stops what she's doing. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Clark realizes what he just said; his eyes wide open. She stares at him for what seems like a long time. _Why did I say that? You know why you said it Clark. You've been thinking about it ever since you realized you loved her. _He looks up at Lois. _She's waiting for me to say something. What should I say? The truth – that's what._

Out loud, he finally says, "Lois – I love you. When I realized that I was in love with you, I started thinking about our future. I'm not saying that I'm ready to propose now, but…"

She puts one finger over his mouth. "You don't have to explain. I understand." She kisses him and starts to get up – but Clark pulls her back down.

"You don't have to leave." Without another word, Lois lays down on top of him with her head on his chest; his arm around her shoulder. Within minutes she's fast asleep. He smiles at her and closes his eyes; finally falling asleep himself.

**A few minutes earlier…**

Martha was silently descending the stairs to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water when she hears Clark refer to Lois as his future wife. She stops short at that comment. She waits until she hears the two of them drift off to sleep, then she walks over to the couch and looks down at the two of them. _I'm glad my Clark turned out to be your Jonathan_, kissing Lois on the pulls the blanket over the two of them and goes back upstairs to bed with a smile on her face…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**The next morning…**

Lois could smell the rich scent of coffee in the air. She gradually opens her eyes and notices Martha in the kitchen. Martha turns around and sees that Lois was awake. "Good morning Lois," walking over to the couch and handing her a cup of coffee; sitting down on the edge of the coffee table.

"I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?" Lois remarks, sipping her coffee.

"It was out of the bag when I saw the two of you riding in on a motorcycle at 3:00 in the morning," she replies back. "So…How long has this been going on – and who's bright idea was it to mess with me?" sipping her own coffee.

Lois looks down at Clark – who's still sleeping. "It's been six months – and it was Clark's idea," she admits. "He wanted to have some fun with you."

"It must be your influence on him. I thought it was your idea."

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that Mrs. K."

"You know Clark's secret – _don't you?" _she asks Lois suddenly – who nods yes.

Clark finally wakes up and sees both Martha and Lois staring at him. "We've been found out," Lois says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well…it couldn't last forever now, could it?" sitting up and taking the coffee cup out of Lois's hand.

"Hey! That's my coffee!" trying to take it back.

He swats her hand away. "You're always swiping my coffee at work. It's about time that I swipe yours," he retorts – sipping the coffee.

"Well, it's nice to know that some things never change," Martha says.

Lois gets up and looks down at Clark. "Just for that, I'm gonna use up all the hot water."

"Use as much as you want," he retorts – "I took one in the middle of the night," a smirk on his face.

She swats him on the shoulder and goes upstairs in a huff. Clark can't help but chuckle at her reaction; thinking _she's so cute when she gets like that. _He starts to get up from the couch, but Martha stops him.

"Clark? I want to talk to you."

He notes the serious tone in her voice. "Alright," he says, a little concerned.

She hesitates before speaking. "I want you to know that I'm happy that the two of you are together. I've always thought you would end up with each other. But…I can't help but feel a little hurt that you've been dating for six months and couldn't tell me."

Clark sees the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I don't have a good enough excuse for it," taking her hand in his and holding it.

"I know you are Clark. You're a man now. You don't have to tell me about every little thing that happens in your life. But something as important as this IS something you should tell me."

He nods in acknowledgement. "I promise that it won't happen again."

"You don't have to promise me anything Clark. I just want you to know that there's nothing you can't tell me." He smiles back at her. Then she says, "You know…if you want to be with Lois, it's okay. Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to go without."

"Uh…I don't know about that," stammering a little bit.

"I should tell you something that I've never told anyone."

"What is it?"

"Well…" swallowing hard, "You remember I told you that your father and I broke up at one point?"

"I remember. You told me that story on the day that Lana married Lex."

She goes on. "Up to that point, your father and I weren't intimate with each other. But once we got back together, there was NO stopping us."

Clark's eyes widen in disbelief. "You and Dad? I don't believe it!" getting up from the couch and walking over to the window; his arms crossed against his chest. She walks over to him and touches his arm. He turns around and looks at her.

"Clark I loved your father very much. I knew he was the one I was going to marry. We had a wonderful love life. And from what I saw the other night, you are just like him." Clark stares at her for a moment. "I know you're shocked to hear all this, but…"

Without a word, he pulls her into his arms and gives her a hug. "It's okay Mom. I guess I was just…surprised. After my first time with Lana, you and Dad weren't exactly too happy about it."

"I know," she says – pulling away to look up at him. But you never knew the real reason why. I know you thought you loved her, but I knew that she wasn't the one. You just never seemed compatible. There was just too much drama in your relationship. But with Lois, I can see how much happier you are when you're with her. Yes, she gets under your skin and pushes your buttons, but you also enjoy pushing hers. In some ways you are different from each other – but yet you complement each other. I am truly happy for you."

His eyes start to water a little. "Thanks Mom," pulling her back in for another hug.

"What's going on?" They both turn around to see Lois standing there – wrapped in a towel while toweling off her wet hair.

"Come here," Martha says, pulling Lois to her and hugging both of them at the same time.

"Is everything okay? She asks, pulling away and staring at them.

"Everything's fine," Martha says as she starts to walk away. Then she turns around and looks at the two of them. "You two make me so happy," smiling at them. Then she says, "How about the three of us go out for breakfast?"

"That sounds nice," says Clark. "How about you Lois?"

"Count me in. But I really should go back to my apartment and get a fresh change of clothes. I've been wearing the same clothes for the last two days."

"Not a problem Lois. I can fly you over there right now."

"I can't have you flying me over there wrapped only in a towel Clark," she retorts.

"You two work it out. I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed."

As soon as Martha goes upstairs and they hear the bedroom door close, Clark walks over to Lois and puts one hand on her waist; stroking his cheek with his finger. "You just put a VERY vivid image in my head," kissing her softly on the lips. Then he sweeps her up into his arms and walks out the door; jumping into the air as the towel falls to the ground…

**Lois's apartment – a few minutes later…**

Clark touches down on the balcony. He looks down at her face; her eyes wide open as his hands caress her naked body. The cool breeze tickles her skin – causing the tiny hairs on her body to stand on end. He lowers his lips to hers; her hands resting on his chest. He carries her inside; still kissing her. He whispers in her ear, "I want you so much."

"I want you too," whispering back to him. "But we can't right now," the sound of disappointment in her voice.

He reluctantly puts her down. "I know," he finally says.

"Well…I better get dressed," walking away from him. She can feel his eyes on her as she walks away; admiring her body. She turns her head to look back at him and blows him a kiss, then disappears into her bedroom.

_What a tease she is, _he thinks – _but a sexy one_, smiling at the thought.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Damn it!" she utters. "I can't find my hair dryer," continuing to pull out drawer after drawer.

"Will you calm down Lois?" he calls out to her. "Come back here – and bring your hair brush." Puzzled, she comes out of the bedroom and walks over to him. He pulls a chair over to where she is. "Sit down," he commands. She obliges him.

_Wait a minute, _she thinks_ – He tells me to do something and I do it? No questions asked?_

He squats down behind her and gently starts to blow on her hair using his super breath. Lois closes her eyes; feeling a tingle go through her body as his warm breath tickles her neck. "That feels soo good…" she whispers; a sigh escaping her lips.

He stops what he's doing and starts to make tiny sucking noises with his lips as he kisses her on the back of her neck; making his way around to the base of her throat. She continues to moan as his lips move up her throat and make their way to her lips. "Mmm…" she mutters as his tongue swirls around in her mouth. She dares to open her eyes and sees the desire in his eyes.

"We're gonna be late," she whispers.

He looks up at her. "We'll continue this later," he says.

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet!" he exclaims in a firm – yet confident voice.

**Back at the farm…**

Clark goes upstairs to change his clothes while Martha and Lois wait for him downstairs. "It's funny that we have to wait for Clark instead of the other way around," Lois remarks to Martha.

Just then, Clark shows up. "I heard that," he retorts.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to tell you," Martha says, "Oliver called while the two of you were gone. He said he was bringing Chloe with him to Paris. He thought it might be a good idea for her to get away for a few days."

"_Really?"_ Clark and Lois look at each other; eyebrows raised.

Martha continues. "Chloe was hoping the two of you could keep your eyes on things at ISIS. I didn't think you'd mind,"

"Not a problem," they say in unison.

"I also said that I'd stay at her apartment for the next couple nights. So you can have the house to yourselves," giving Clark a wink – who in turn gives Lois one – accompanied by the smile that makes her toes tingle.

"Okay then – let's go," he says.

"You forgot something Clark," Lois says to him. "_Remember?_"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," taking something out of his pocket and putting it on.

Martha peers curiously at him. "Since when do you need glasses?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Six months earlier…**

Clark and Lois arrive back at the farm after a long day of dealing with the throng of reporters after the press conference. Everyone is going crazy about 'Superman'. How they managed to slip out at the end of the day unnoticed was nothing short of a miracle. Clark unlocks the kitchen door and holds it open for Lois. She goes into the kitchen to make some coffee as Clark goes into the living room to sit down; resting his head on the back of the couch. _He was pretty subdued on the way home. Something must be bothering him. _She forgets about the coffee and instead goes into the living room and sits down next to him on the couch.

"Are you alright Clark?" she asks. "You were pretty quiet on the way home."

"I'm okay Lois," he finally says. "It's just a little overwhelming being referred to as Superman".

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think so myself," giving him a wink.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" You deliberately said that – DIDN'T YOU?" he accuses her.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I felt you needed a better moniker than _Red and Blue Blur_. It's a mouthful if you ask me. Besides, _Superman_ has a nice ring to it – wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess. You know, you can be pretty sneaky at times," raising one eyebrow at her.

"What can I say – when you've got it, you've got it," smiling at him.

He puts his arm around her. "How'd I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it – it was fate."

"I didn't think you believed in fate."

"I didn't until I met you Clark," leaning forward to kiss him. Their eyes close as they explore each other's mouths. "Umm," she moans. "You taste sooo good," she murmurs; putting her hand on his cheek as his arms come around her waist.

Just then the phone rings. He breaks the kiss. "I suppose I should get that," he says rather reluctantly. He gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" he answers. "It's Chloe," he mouths to Lois. "You saw the press conference. Yes, it was a great idea. Yes, Lois knows my secret." He pauses for a minute – listening to what Chloe's saying. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye." He hangs up the phone and comes back into the living room and sits back down next to Lois. "Chloe just told me that she thought it was about time I told you my secret."

"So Chloe knows, and Oliver and the league know. Anyone else?"

"Well, hesitating for a second, "Lana knows too," looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you told her," getting up from the couch. "It's getting late. I'm gonna need something to wear tonight."

"I'll get you something from my room," getting up from the couch as well. "No," she says. "I'll find something myself. I already have an idea of what to wear." She winks at him and goes upstairs.

Clark goes into the kitchen and sees the coffee can still on the table. He decides to make some cocoa instead – with the little marshmallows that she likes.

Upstairs in Clark's room, Lois finds Clarks football jersey. _Perfect. _She thinks. _Now all I need is a pair of socks. _She starts rummaging through his drawers. She opens one of them and smiles at what she sees. _He does wear boxers. Now that's sexy. _She continues looking until she finds something that peaks her curiosity. She pulls out a pair of black-rimmed glasses and looks at them. _Since when does he wear glasses? He has that x-ray vision. _She finally finds the sock drawer and pulls out a pair; sitting down on the bed to put them on. Then she goes downstairs – carrying the glasses.

She walks into the living room and sees Clark sitting back on the couch; two steaming mugs on the coffee table. He looks up at her and sees that she's wearing his football jersey. _Wow! She could be wearing ratty old sweatpants and still look sexy. How does she do it? _He thinks, staring at her long legs.

"I made some cocoa for us instead of coffee."

She picks up one of the mugs and examines it. "You even remembered the marshmallows," she exclaims.

"I know you pretty well by now – don't I?"

"I guess I don't know you as well as I thought," she replies.

He sets down his mug and looks at her. "What did you mean by that?"

She pulls out the glasses and holds them up for him to see. "Oh those," he remarks. "I almost forgot about them."

"I thought you had x-ray vision? Since when do you need glasses? I've never seen you wear them?" she questions him.

"Well, I was temporarily blinded in the 11th grade. When my sight started to come back, I had to wear them for a while until my eyesight returned to normal. I just never got around to getting rid of them."

"I've never seen you wear glasses," handing them to him. "Humor me. I would like to see how they look on you."

"Alright," taking the glasses from her and putting them on. "What do you think?"

She studies his face for a moment. "I like them. They totally change the way you look." She stops talking for a moment. "You know – when I met your mother, I said that I wouldn't mind a nerd with glasses – or something like that."

"You think I look like a nerd?" a frown on his face.

"Of course not," she assures him. "I think they look sexy."

"You're not just saying that – _are you?"_

"No," she replies. "I meant every word." She kisses him again. When she finally pulls away, she gets a look in her eye that tells Clark she's up to something.

"You're up to something. I can tell. What is it?"

"Well…I was just thinking. Sooner or later, 'Superman' will be seen by people. You should have some kind of disguise to distinguish between 'Clark Kent' and 'Superman'. So…"

He thinks she knows what she's getting at. "You can't possibly believe that people won't be able to tell the difference – do you?" He pauses a moment. "What exactly am I supposed to tell everyone – that my vision suddenly changed? How do you expect me to explain that?"

"You could tell them that you've been wearing contacts up to now."

"That still doesn't change things Lois. Everyone knows how I look without glasses."

She thinks about it for a minute. "I've got it!" snapping her fingers.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a real doozy._

"What if 'Superman' is the one to wear the glasses?"

He stares at her – wide eyed with disbelief. "That is the craziest idea I've ever heard. It wouldn't work. What about when I have to use my heat vision?"

She frowns. "I didn't think of that." Then she says, "Okay – how about this one: Why don't you just go to the fortress and talk to Jor-El? Maybe he could come up with something."

"I can't do that. And even if I were to seriously consider it, I couldn't even talk to him anyway. The fortress is dead. He's gone."

"Alright. Since you don't like that idea either, we're back to square one."

He thinks about it for a few minutes. Then he gets up from the couch and walks over to the mirror hanging on the wall and looks at himself. "Huh" he mutters to himself. Then he turns around and looks at Lois. "Well…he finally says, "Maybe I will wear them for a while and see what happens."

She nods in agreement; smiling back at him.

**Present Day…**

"So," Martha says, "Is it working?"

"Well," Clark says, "It seems to be. Just the other day Chloe told me that she almost forgot how I look without them. And she's known me for over eight years."

"You know," Lois interrupts, "Now that the Fortress is back to normal, you could talk to Jor-El."

"I think I'll wait a while on that one. So, are we going out for breakfast or not?"

"Let's go," Lois says, grabbing her jacket. Then the three of them walk out the door; Clark pausing briefly to lock it.

**Six months earlier…**

Tess is reading the headline for the next day's edition and smiles. _This is gonna be huge, _she thinks. _This will probably be the biggest selling edition in the Planets history. _She tosses the newspaper back on her desk and walks out the door. The headline reads:

**SUPERMAN SAVES REPORTERS FROM PLANE CRASH**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Paris, France**

Chloe is sitting in an outdoor café enjoying a cup of espresso. Even though there's no music playing, she could swear she hears…

_**Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose  
**_

She continues to observe people walking past her. _Oliver had a good idea. I'm glad I came. _But then her eyes cloud up when she sees a man and woman walking by her; holding hands. _We were supposed to come here together someday, _she thinks wistfully.

"Why so sad Mademoiselle?" She looks up to see the waiter standing there.

"Long story," she replies, sipping her espresso. He places a plate down on the table. She looks at him curiously. "I didn't order this croissant."

"It's on me. Enjoy this beautiful day. Forget about the sadness and remember where you are. This is Paris, after all," smiling at her.

She manages a small smile. He reaches over; picking up her hand to kiss it. "Thank you," she says. He gives her a wink and walks away.

_That was sweet of him, _she thinks as she starts to eat the croissant.

**Back in Smallville…**

Clark is out in the field finishing up some chores when he notices that someone was standing on the front porch. He walks closer and is surprised to see that it's Tess Mercer. He reaches the house and looks up at her. "Ms. Mercer? What are you doing here on a Sunday afternoon?"

"I wanted to stop by and show you something Mr. Kent."

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow at the office?"

"No – it couldn't," she replies.

"Alright – what is it that's so important?"

She hands him a manila folder. "Take a look," she says.

He looks at her; a little leery. _What is she up to? _He thinks.

"Go on Clark – open it."

He opens the folder and tries not to show the fear in his eyes. "Where did you get this?" he asks in a slightly shaky voice.

"Someone sent it to me anonymously. I have no idea who it was. I thought you would find it VERY interesting."

"This is not for real," he retorts – throwing it down on the porch. "Someone's idea of a joke. Whoever it was must be very good with a computer. Why they chose me as the subject matter is beyond me," folding his arms across his chest.

She stoops down to pick it up. "Are you SURE about that Clark?" But he doesn't answer her. She places it on the table that's on the porch. He glares back at her. "I already have a copy," in response to his unspoken question.

She walks away from him and returns to her car. She turns in his direction. "See you tomorrow – Mr. Kent," then gets in and drives away.

He watches her as her car disappears down the road. He walks over to the table and picks up the folder; staring at it. He sits down on the porch steps and lays the folder down next to him. Just then, Lois drives up and parks her car. She gets out and walks over and sits down next to him; kissing him on the cheek.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asks, noting the concerned look on his face. He turns his head to look at her.

"Take a look," pointing to the folder. She picks it up and opens it; her eyes widening in horror.

"Where on earth did you get this?" she asks.

"Tess Mercer was just here and gave it to me. She said it came to her anonymously."

"I can't believe it!" she exclaims. "How did you manage to explain it?"

"I told her that it must have been created by someone who's very good with a computer."

"Did she buy it?"

"I don't know. If she's anything like Lex was, then probably not."

"Well, I think you should still continue to be careful when you're around her."

"You too Lois." He takes her hands in his. "PLEASE promise me that you'll be careful too. Okay?" concern showing in his voice.

"I promise."

"Come on," he says – standing up. "Let's have some lunch. Mom made some sandwiches."

She smiles up at him; getting up to follow him into the kitchen – carrying the folder in with her.

**Back in Paris…**

Chloe is back in her hotel room when she hears a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" she calls out.

"It's Oliver."

"I'll be right there," getting out of bed and putting a robe on. She walks over to the door and opens it. He comes in and eyes what she's wearing. "You're in bed already? It's still early."

"I was a little tired. Jet lag you know," she remarks, tightening the belt of her robe.

"Well get dressed," he says. "I'm taking you out to dinner – okay?"

She looks at him for a moment. "Alright. Give me about an hour – okay?"

"Sure – no problem," giving her a wink as he walks back out and closes the door behind him. She locks it and leans back against the door; breathing a sigh of relief. She walks back over to the bed and sits down.

"It's okay, he's gone. You can come out now," she calls out. He pokes his head out from the bathroom, then comes over to her and sits down next to her.

"What did he want?" he asks her; kissing her on the neck.

"He wants to take me out to dinner in an hour."

"That's sweet of him."

"I'm sorry you can't stay any longer. I have to get dressed."

"Well, how long will it take you?" he asks, stroking her face with his finger.

"Not long." She turns her head to look at him; understanding the real meaning behind the question. She stands up and slowly unties the robe; allowing it to fall down to the floor. He picks her up and they lay down on the bed as they make love again…

**Back in Smallville…**

Clark and Lois are finishing up their dinner. "That was delicious," Lois remarks. "I sure have missed your mother's cooking."

"Me too," Clark replies as he starts to clear the table.

"Forget about the dishes and come for a walk with me. It's a beautiful night."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he remarks; following her out the door.

They start walking down the road; holding hands and making idle conversation. Before long, they find themselves at Crater Lake. "Clark, How long have we been walking anyway?" she asks him.

"I have NO idea. But since we're here – and it's a warm evening, how about a little moonlight swim? raising one eyebrow at her.

"That sounds nice." Then she taps him on the shoulder. "Tag – you're it!" running away from him. But she's not fast enough as she runs right into Clark; almost falling down backwards. He catches her and looks down at her; gently stroking her face with his finger. His head leans forward to gently lay his lips on hers. "Mmm," she moans. "I just love kissing you – among other things," opening her eyes to wink at him. He lifts her back up to her feet; his arms still around her.

They slowly undress each other; caressing each other's bodies. He picks her up and walks over to the water; carrying her in his arms. He wades in until the water is almost to his waist; finally putting her down. They put their arms around each other and start to kiss; their tongues caressing the inside of each other's mouths. Her breasts push up against his bare chest when he pulls her closer to him. "Mmm," they both moan at the same time; enjoying each other…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter's 16 to 20

**CHAPTER 16**

**Paris, France**

Oliver and Chloe are having dinner in a quaint little bistro. The sounds of violins float through the air as they eat. At one point, Chloe looks up from her dinner. "Oliver?" she asks.

"Yes?" putting down his fork to look at her.

"I want to thank you for bring me here. You were right. Getting away from Smallville for a few days was a good idea. You're a really good friend."

"You're welcome Chloe," smiling at her.

She smiles back at him; returning to her dinner.

Oliver can't help but notice the drastic change in her mood. _She's smiling, laughing, even glowing. _He tries to figure it out. Then it hits him. _She had sex! _He looks at her a little closer. _Yeh, she did alright. But with who? Chloe would never have sex with a stranger. It has to be someone she knows. But who else does she know in Paris besides me?_ He thinks about it while they're eating. _I think I know how I can find out, _he thinks. "So Chloe, what did you do today?"

"I did a lot of things. I went to the Louvre and saw the 'Mona Lisa'. Had espresso at an outside café where the waiter gave me a free croissant – and kissed my hand. She thinks for a moment. "Actually, I guess I didn't do as much as I thought."

"Uh huh," he mutters. He tries another tactic. "You haven't seen A.C. at all this afternoon – have you?"

"Nope," she says matter-of-factly.

"What about Victor?"

"No again. I only saw him when we arrived."

"What about Bart?"

She drops her fork. "Uh…no…I haven't seen him," she stammers. "Why are you asking me all these questions Oliver?"

"No reason." But he has his answer. "I should have known it would be Bart. He's had a crush on her since he met her. Just this morning he called her Senoritta."

_Why is Oliver staring at me that way? _She wonders. _I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking. I better nip this in the bud._

"Oliver, I think we need to clear the air here."

"O-kay Chloe," he says. "Exactly what are we talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been staring at me as if you want to start something between us." She goes on. "It's not that I don't think you're attractive, but…I think we should just stick to being friends – and colleagues."

Oliver is astonished by Chloe's words. Then he starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Chloe, there's some kind of misunderstanding here. I'm not interested in you that way. Don't get me wrong. I think you are very attractive. But you're right. We should remain friends. Boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but good friends last longer. I know it's a cliché, but it's true."

"Now I'm embarrassed," she says. "But why were you staring at me?"

"Oh that. I just figured out who it was you had sex with this afternoon," saying it in a casual way.

She spits out her coffee. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I know you slept with someone this afternoon. You're exhibiting all the signs of someone who had sex. Believe me, I know the signs."

She leans back in her chair. "Well, I guess I can't deny it. I did sleep with someone. That's why I was in bed when you came by." She pauses for a moment. "Wait a minute – you just said that you figured out who it was. Who do you think it was?"

"I thought it was Bart."

She hesitates before speaking. "You must have incredible powers of deductive reasoning. Because you're right. It was Bart. I ran into him on the street – literately ran into him. We got to talking, had a few drinks – and before I knew it, we were in my hotel room and he was taking my clothes off – in two seconds mind you."

"Well…that's a little too much information for me," he remarks, taking a sip of his wine.

"He's pretty fast – but when it comes to sex…well…let's just say that he knows when to slow things down."

"I don't want to hear this," Oliver retorts – putting his hands over his ears.

"Come on Oliver," reaching over to pull his hands off his ears. "You're just being silly."

"You're right," smiling at her. "And I've had my share of women too. But seriously, is it just a one-night stand, or something more than that?"

"Well, I like him, but I don't see a future there. I just got served with annulment papers, so I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Does he know that? Because I know he's had a crush on you for a while now."

"We talked about it after you left. Actually we had sex first, then talked about it. I told him that it meant more to me than he'll ever know – and that I hoped we could still be friends." Then she adds, "Oliver, I would really appreciate it if you not tell anyone about this – especially Clark and Lois, okay?"

"I'm used to keeping secrets," he quips – smiling at her. Then he lifts up his wine glass. "Here's to friendship," clinking his glass with hers.

**Back in Smallville – Crater Lake**

Clark and Lois are sitting on the beach in front of a fire that Clark built using his heat vision. The stars in the sky. The gentle lapping of the water. The soft breeze that caresses their bare skin. They all combine to create a romantic mood.

"Umm," she murmurs; her head on his shoulder; his arm around hers. _I could stay like this forever. _She lifts her head up to look into his eyes; the soulful blue eyes that causes her heart to skip a beat every time he looks at her. _How is it possible that I could love him so much? _She wonders for the millionth time.

He gazes back at her; marveling at how beautiful she looks in the moonlight. _She would look beautiful even under fluorescent lights, _he thinks to himself.

He tilts his head towards her to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. He places his hands on her back and gently lowers her down to the blanket; his lips still on hers. Her legs wrap around his as her hands link around his neck.

"I want you so much," she whispers. "Please take me there again."

"Oh Lois, Yes, Absolutely Yes," he whispers back as his hands move from her back to her stomach; his fingers barely touching her skin. He continues to move his fingers down to her outer thighs. The moan that escapes her lips tells him how much pleasure his touch is bringing her.

He rolls onto his back to that she's on top of him. He sits up – pulling her up with him; straddling his thighs with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands grip her waist as she puts her hands on his face; deeply kissing him. Her lips make their way to the back of his ear.

"Umm, I love the way you taste," she mutters.

"Lois?"

"Yes?" muttering the words as she continues to nibble on his ear.

"Look at me for a moment."

She looks at him; his gaze fixed on her. "What is it?" looking at him just as intensely.

"You should look at the ground."

She's puzzled by his remark. _Look at the ground? That doesn't make any sense. He's giving me the 'just trust me on this' look._

She looks down and her jaw drops in astonishment. She looks at Clark in awe.

"WE'RE FLOATING!"

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Lois exclaims – looking down to see that they're at least three feet off the ground. She unwraps her legs from around Clark's waist and lets them dangle; swinging them back and forth. "Talk about the Mile High Club – well, three feet anyway," she quips.

"You've _joined_ that club, Lois?" he asks her curiously.

"I…uh…well..." she stammers.

"Come on Lois, there's no need to be bashful about it."

"Well, what about you Smallville?"

"I haven't yet – but if you want to 'sponsor' my membership…" flirting with her.

"It would be my pleasure to 'initiate' you," moving closer to him as she continues to swing her legs.

"Why are you doing that?" he asks.

"Doing what?"

"Swinging your legs like that?"

"I don't know why. It's just so…cool," with an excited grin on her face.

He smiles back at her. "You look like a kid who just opened her first Christmas present," he remarks.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" she retorts, being on the defensive.

"Absolutely not. It's just that I get…" his voice trailing off.

"I get – what Clark?"

"I get…pausing for a moment, _"no kick from champagne,"_ starting to sing,"_mere __alcohol doesn't thrill me at all,"_ he continues, "_So tell me why should it be true, that I get a kick out of you?"; _his warm breath tickling her neck as he sings to her.

She gazes into his eyes; her eyes watering a little. "That was beautiful Clark. I had no idea you had such a wonderful voice. All this time I've known you and never realized it."

"Call it one of my hidden talents," he remarks, kissing her gently on the lips.

She pulls away for a moment. "You know, next Saturday is Karaoke night at the Talon. We should go."

"There's no way you're gonna get me to sing in public."

"Come on Smallville. It'll be fun."

"I don't think so," he says emphatically. "That was a private performance just for you."

"Fine," shrugging her shoulders. "We'll go somewhere else instead – okay?"

"Okay," he says. He adds, "We could ask Chloe to come along."

"Sure," she says. "I'll call her when she gets back from Paris."

"Speaking of Paris, have you heard from her at all?"

"No I haven't. But I did hear from Oliver. He says she's having a great time."

"I'm happy for her. She's had it pretty rough this year. She deserves to have some fun."

"Speaking of fun…" leaning forward to kiss him behind his ear.

"Umm," he moans as she puts her hands on his chest and slides them down.

"You like that, _don't _you?" she whispers; making tiny sucking noises as she makes her way down his neck. Then she feels his hands take hold of her waist; lifting her up onto him. "Ahh," she sighs. "You feel so damn good inside me."

He gazes lovingly into her eyes; stroking her face. "I love you Lois Lane," he whispers.

"I love you – Superman."

**The next morning (back on the ground)**

Clark opens his eyes when he feels the warmth of the sun on his face. He looks down at Lois; her head resting on his chest. Her eyes are still closed. _She must be dreaming _seeing the smile on her face.

"Lois?" she doesn't wake up. "Lois?" gently prodding her shoulder with his finger.

"Umm," she mutters; finally starting to wake up. "Why did you have to do that?" opening her eyes at last.

"It's morning Lois – which means its Monday morning – which also means that we have to go back to work."

She looks up at him; her hand gently stroking his chest. "Do we have to?"

"We can't escape from reality – as much as we may want to."

"I know," she says wistfully. "It's just that it's been the most amazing weekend of my life – and I don't want it to end."

He looks down at her. "I feel the same way."

They both sit up and gaze at each other for a moment. Then they get up and start looking for their clothes. But they can't find them. "Clark? Where are they?" He looks around for them; even using his enhanced vision.

"I have no idea Lois. They were here last night."

Her eyes pop open as a thought occurs to her. "Do you think that someone found us sleeping here last night and took them as a joke?"

"I don't know – maybe."

She frowns for a moment. "Well we really have to go. I need to get back to my apartment so that I can change into my work clothes."

He nods in agreement. "I guess there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" she asks.

Without another word, he sweeps her up into his arms and jumps into the air…

**Lois's apartment in Metropolis**

They touch down on her balcony. He puts her down and follows her back into her apartment. She walks over to the answering machine and presses 'play':

_Hey Lo, it's Chloe. I'm having a great time in Paris. But by the time you get this message we'll already be on Oliver's plane back to Metropolis. Something about a meeting at the Planet. I'll see you later. Bye. _

The machine beeps. Then another message starts to play.

_Ms. Lane, its Tess Mercer. I'm calling to inform you that there's going to be a meeting at 10:00 in the auditorium this morning for all employees. Mr. Queen and I are announcing the new Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Planet. Attendance is mandatory. Make sure that Mr. Kent is there as well. Goodbye. _

The machine beeps off. There are no more messages.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" she remarks, turning to look at Clark. "Who do you think it is?"

"I overheard that Michael Pierce was in the running for that position," he says.

"I heard that Robert Jones was up for it," she responds back.

"Well, knowing Tess Mercer, it'll probably be someone like her. But we'll find out soon enough. He glances at the clock. "It's 8:00. I better get back to the farm to do the chores and feed Shelby."

"Don't you think you should get dressed first?" taking another long look at his naked body; licking her lips.

He notices the way she's looking at him. "I know that look Lois. If we had the time, I would have had you already on that counter right now and have my way with you."

"Al-right," a little disappointed.

"But maybe…"

"Maybe what?" walking up to him until her nose is touching his.

"Maybe we could have a long lunch later?"

"I think I could go for that," lightly kissing his lips as her hands go around him and grab his rear end.

He smiles down at her. "I'll see you in a couple hours," slapping her on the behind. Then he goes back to the balcony and takes off.

She watches him fly away; her last glimpse of him being his naked behind. "Wow!" She wraps her arms around herself as she goes back inside; a big smile on her face…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18

**The Kent Farm**

Clark super sped through his chores, fed Shelby, and took a shower – in less than one hour. It gives him a chance to put his feet up and relax for a few minutes before leaving for work. He barely sits down before his cell phone rings. He flips it open and smiles when he sees who it is.

"Hey sweetie," he answers with a smile. He listens for a minute. "So the meeting is at 2:00 – not 10:00. Did she give any hint as to who the new editor will be?" he asks. "No, huh? Okay. I'll see you in a few. I love you. Bye," hanging up.

He smiles to himself. _She doesn't realize that I was the one who hid the clothes. It's probably driving her crazy as to who could have done it. If she knew it was me, she would say that I'm not the Boy Scout she thought I was. But that's okay. I don't mind. _He picks up his keys and goes out the kitchen door; locking the door behind him and speeds off to work.

**Lois's apartment in Metropolis**

After she hangs up the phone, Lois goes back into her bedroom and looks into her closet. _What to wear, what to wear,_ she mutters to herself. Then she sees something that appeals to her. She pulls out one of her short skirts and a silk blouse. _I know he loves to look at my legs. This will drive him crazy, _smiling to herself. As she gets dressed, she thinks about what happened at Crater Lake. _There couldn't have been anyone else there. I bet Clark hid our clothes on purpose. He definitely has a kinky side. He's not the Boy Scout everyone thinks he is. But I know better. But I like it. _She finishes getting dressed and takes one last look in the mirror. She picks up her purse and keys and leaves for work.

**Daily Planet**

He arrives at the Planet and waits outside for Lois to arrive. Then he sees her walking towards him – wearing a silk blouse and short skirt which emphasizes her long shapely legs. He can't help but think of that Roy Orbison song…

_**Pretty woman, walkin' down the street, Pretty woman the kind I like to meet, Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth, No one could look as good as you... mercy…**_

She walks up to him and gives him a kiss before they go into the building. They get into the elevator; pressing the buttons for their respective floors. Clark is about to kiss her when the doors open and a crowd of people get in; pressing Lois back against Clark. He takes the opportunity to place his hands on her waist; whispering in her ear, "I can't wait for our long lunch."

"Umm," she sighs. "I can't wait either," whispering back to him.

The doors finally open and everyone else gets out. As soon as the doors close, Clark starts kissing her on the neck; his hands gripping her waist with her hands covering his. She turns her head to him and they start kissing; softly at first – then becoming more passionate.

Unfortunately for them, they've reached Clark's floor. He reluctantly breaks the kiss, to Lois's disappointment.

"I'll see you later," he mouths to her – discretely blowing her a kiss. She winks at him as the doors close.

**Daily Planet: Noon**

Lois is on the phone when Clark shows up. "Give me a minute," she mouths to him. He nods okay; sitting down on the edge of her desk. He looks around and sees nobody around. He moves his hand down to her knee; gently caressing it.

Lois finally hangs up and sits there for a minute – not saying a word as his hand continues its gentle touch. She closes her eyes and leans back into her chair. He picks up her hand and starts to kiss her fingers – gently sucking on them.

His simple touches start a tingle in her body. She opens her eyes and gets up suddenly; grabbing his hand. "Let's go for that lunch," pulling him towards the elevator.

They wait for the doors to open. She frantically presses the button. "What's taking it so long?" she mutters; a little annoyed. But it finally opens and they get in.

They start kissing as soon as the doors close. But then the elevator abruptly stops. "What the…?" Clark almost swearing. He presses the emergency button. Someone answers. Clark explains what happened. He's told that they'll probably be stuck for at least an hour. Clark shuts it off and looks over at Lois; giving her a lustful look.

"How about we have that long lunch NOW?"

"I've been hungry for it all day," saying it in a sultry voice.

He smacks his lips in anticipation; pulling her close to him.

She tears open his shirt and takes it off him; placing her lips on one of his nipples and sucking on it. He moans with pleasure; closing his eyes.

He rips open her blouse; exposing her bra. But instead of taking it off, he pulls the straps off her arms completely; lowering the front of her bra until her breasts are revealed.

Then he reaches under her skirt and tugs her panties off; gliding them down against her legs as he pulls them off.

"Ohh," she moans as he lifts her up and sits her down on the edge of the elevator railing; her hands gripping his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his upper back. He places his hands on her breasts; gently squeezing them.

He inserts his head in between her legs and starts to lick and nibble at her core entrance; the wetness increasing with every nibble. "Ahh," she continues to moan. "That feels sooo good."

He inserts his tongue into her and thrusts it inside – over and over again as her body starts to quake; her inner walls throbbing with intensity.

She's almost over the edge when he removes his tongue and inserts his fingers; moving them in and out so fast with his super speed.

She starts screaming out his name as her orgasm hits her with such force that her eyes roll back in her head and she passes out. When she starts to fall, he catches her and lays her down on the floor; patting her cheek gently until her eyes finally open.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She notices the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine – just fine," she manages to whisper in a slightly shaky voice; her hand reaching up to touch his face. He closes his eyes at her touch.

She pulls him down on top of her and they start to kiss again.

"I _need_ you inside of me Clark," biting her lip and looking up at him with pleading eyes; her hands on both sides of his face.

"I need something from you too Lois," looking down at her with longing in his eyes.

"What do you need?" she whispers to him.

"I need to be inside you too – deep inside you," caressing her face with his fingers.

He could feel her heart beating more rapidly. He lowers his head onto her chest and lays it down; listening to her heart. Her hands move from his face to around his back as his hands rest on her shoulders. He lifts his head to look down at her again. Then he stands up and removes the rest of his clothing and lies back down on top of her. He unzips her skirt and slowly removes it; sliding it off her body. Then he unclasps her bra and completely removes it as well.

He slowly enters her as she gasps with pleasure; filling her up completely. Her legs are wrapped around his back as he starts to penetrate her deeper and deeper. Their bodies move together in harmony; their hands caressing each other's body as they continue to make love. Then their arms and legs grip tightly around each other as they both reach their climaxes.

They lay in each other's arms; completely and absolutely satisfied. Then one of them finally has the voice to speak. "How about we have the same lunch tomorrow?

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 19

**Daily Planet Elevator**

The elevator suddenly starts to move. "Come on Lois," grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. She picks up her clothes and is about to put them on when she feels a sudden burst of air and they disappear from her hands. "What the…?" looking around and not seeing them. She looks at Clark and to her astonishment he's already dressed.

"Look at yourself Lois," he says. She looks down and sees that she's already has her clothes on. She looks at him; a stunned look on her face. "You never cease to amaze me Smallville," smiling at him. Then she says, "Answer me this: If you could dress us so quickly, then why is it that you…?"

"I know what you're getting at Lois," stroking her hair. He whispers in her ear, "Because I like to take my time undressing you when we're about to make love."

She's at a loss for words. So she improvises; laying a gentle kiss on his lips. "I have one more question for you."

"Ask away," he says.

"Where is my underwear?"

Before he could respond, the doors finally open. They're about to step out when they see who's standing there.

"I've been looking for you Ms. Lane for the last hour," says Tess. "Where have you been?"

"We've been stuck in the elevator for an hour Ms. Mercer. We haven't even had lunch yet."

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to skip it today. I need that story done before the meeting at 2:00."

Lois frowns for a moment. "I'll be right on it." She turns to Clark. "Can you do me a favor and pick up a sandwich for me?"

"Sure – no problem. What do you want?"

"Surprise me," she says, giving him a discreet wink.

He starts walking towards the stairwell. "Aren't you going to use the elevator Mr. Kent?"

He turns around and glares at her. "I'm not going to risk getting stuck again, Ms. Mercer."

Her eyes narrow as he opens the door to the stairwell and closes it behind him. She turns to look at Lois – who has the slightest hint of a grin on her face. "What are you grinning for?" She retorts. Lois just shrugs her shoulders and starts walking towards her desk.

_I don't know what's going on with the two of them, but I don't like it, _she thinks to herself. She decides to use the elevator. She steps in and presses one of the buttons. She happens to glance down at the floor and sees something in the corner. _Is that what I think it is? _She's about to take a closer look when she suddenly feels a breeze on her face. She looks down and sees that it's disappeared. _I think it's time I paid a visit to the Security Guards office._

**Daily Planet Auditorium**

"Let's sit in the back," Clark says to Lois as they walk into the Auditorium.

"Alright," following him to a couple of seats in the last row. They sit down and casually look around as the seats start to fill up. They notice Tess Mercer and Oliver standing near the podium. But then they see someone familiar walk in. They both stare for a second.

"Isn't that your Mom?" she asks.

"Yeah," a little confused. "I wonder why she's here. I'm gonna go over there and find out. I'll be right back." He gets up from his chair and makes his way over to her. "Hey Mom," greeting her with a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver invited me," she says. "By the way," she adds, "Since Chloe is back, I'll be staying at the farm tonight."

"Have you seen Chloe yet?" he asks her.

"No I haven't – but I did talk to her on the phone. I invited her to dinner tonight. I didn't think you'd mind – since it's my last night here before I have to leave for Washington."

"I don't mind at all. And I'm sure that Lois won't."

"Will everyone take their seats?" hearing Tess's voice on the PA system.

"I'll see you later Mom," leaving to return to his seat.

"So…what did she say?" Lois asks Clark as he sits back down next to her.

"She said that Oliver invited her. She's also staying at the farm tonight."

"So Chloe is coming over for dinner, huh?" she remarks.

He has a startled look on his face. "I was just about to tell you that. How did you know?"

"Chloe called me while you were talking to your Mom."

They watch as Oliver and Tess walk over to the podium; Tess taking the microphone. "Everyone please settle down." Gradually the audience quiets down.

"Thank you," she says. "Now as you all know, we have been without an Editor-in-Chief for close to a month. But I am now very pleased to announce that as of this morning, that is no longer the case. Oliver?" turning to him. He steps up to the podium as Tess steps aside.

"Thank you Tess," he starts to say. "We both feel that our choice for this position is a perfect fit. He has many years of experience as a reporter. He has also won the Pulitzer Prize for his expose on Lionel Luthor. Please give a warm welcome to The Daily Planets new Editor-In-Chief:

"MR. PERRY WHITE."

He enters the auditorium to the sound of applause. Clark is dumbfounded when he sees him walking towards the podium to greet Tess and Oliver.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaims.

Lois looks curiously at Clark. "What don't you believe Clark?"

He turns to Lois. "It's a long story, but…we met a long time ago when he came to Smallville to do a story on the first meteor shower." He adds, "Perry is the one who helped me land the job at the Daily Planet. He put in a good word for me."

"Well – that explains why you got a reporting job with little experience," she remarks.

He frowns at that remark. But he knows she's right. "Normally that kind of remark would bug me. But you're right. When I asked him for a reference, he insisted I write several stories for him first before he would do it."

"I can't wait to meet this guy." She adds, "If it were me, I would have had you do the same thing."

"Really?" he says incredulously.

"Absolutely. Let's face it Clark. When you told me that you were starting work here, I was happy about it – but I also wondered how in the heck you got the job without having any actual work experience. All you had was The Torch. And that was over 4 years ago."

He can't believe that Lois is telling him these things. He frowns again; turning his head away from her and crossing his arms.

"Clark?" she says, but he doesn't answer her. "Clark?" she says again – this time putting her hand on his face. He turns his head back to look at her. "You didn't let me finish, so listen up – okay?"

"Alright," he finally says.

"I also wanted to say…" now speaking in a softer voice, "I thought from the beginning that you had the potential to be a great reporter. Even when I didn't know squat about journalism. You just needed a little push."

Clark doesn't know what to say. But he knows what to do. He leans forward and gently kisses her on the lips. "That was one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. Of course it doesn't beat 'I love you' by a long shot…"

"Just shut up and kiss me again Smallville," she quips.

"Gladly," kissing her again.

"If you two are finished, Mr. White is about to speak?" the guy sitting next to Clark says – clearly annoyed.

They stop kissing and turn their attention back to the podium.

"First of all," he starts to say, "I want to thank Mr. Queen and Ms. Mercer for this incredible opportunity. I have been a reporter all my working life. Being a journalist is what I was meant to be. But there was a time in my life when I didn't believe it. I'm sure that most of you have heard that I used to drink. And I drank a lot. And I almost let the biggest story of my life get away from because of it. But about 5 years ago, I met a young man – wise beyond his years – who made me realize that there was more to life than alcohol. So I sobered up. And I finally wrote that story – which won me the Pulitzer Prize. I will forever be indebted to that man and look forward to working with him"

He continues, "I want to thank you all for your warm welcome. I look forward to many years here at The Daily Planet as your Editor-In-Chief. Thank you so much."

There's applause as he steps away from the podium. Lois turns to Clark and stares at him; her eyes wide open. "He was talking about you – wasn't he?"

He just shrugs his shoulders. "He was. I'm glad that he didn't mention my name."

"Well, I think it was a really nice thing to say Clark. Whatever you did to help him made a difference in his life. That's something you should be proud of."

"I know. But I don't need the praise or acknowledgements. I don't help people for the rewards Lois."

She takes hold of his hand. "I know Clark. But there's nothing wrong with the occasional compliment."

He puts his other hand over hers. "I guess you're right."

"That'll be all everybody," Tess announces. "Back to work." She walks out as people start to get up from their seats to leave. Clark and Lois make their way over to the podium where Oliver, Martha, and Perry are standing.

"Hi Clark," says Perry, taking his hand to shake it. "How are you Mr. White?"

He's about to answer when Oliver asks, "How do you know Clark?"

"Just between us, Clark is the one who encouraged me to stop drinking."

"I should have known that you were talking about Clark."

"Clark, I invited Mr. White to join us for dinner tonight," says Martha.

Before he could answer, Oliver says, "I have to go," turning to Martha. Thank you for the invite, but I have a lot of things to catch up on." He shakes Perry's hand. "We'll talk tomorrow." He says his goodbyes and leaves.

"Smallville?" Lois says to Clark, nudging him.

He looks at her for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Mr. White, I would like you to meet Ms. Lois Lane. She's…"

"A fellow reporter and your girlfriend," finishing Clark's sentence.

"How did you know that she was my girlfriend?"

"Your mother was just telling me about her." He takes Lois's hand and shakes it. "It's very nice to finally meet you. I've read a number of your articles and am very impressed with your writing."

"Thank you Mr. White. I have to say that I thought your expose on Lionel Luthor was right on the mark. It was a great article."

"Thank you Ms. Lane," he says with a smile. He looks at his watch. "I have to get going. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes. "I'll see you all tonight."

"Don't forget – 7:00," says Martha; giving him a smile.

He gives her a wink, then leaves.

Clark and Lois notice this little exchange. "Hey? What was that all about Mom?"

She looks at him all puzzled. "What was what all about Clark?"

"There was definite flirting going on there Mom."

"I wasn't flirting with him Clark," she says incredulously.

"I hate to break it to you Mrs. K, but you were flirting with him," Lois quips.

"I was not. I was just being nice," she retorts.

"If you say so," Clark replies. "Well," he says, "We should get back to work. We'll see you later." They walk away; leaving Martha to stand by herself.

_I was so not flirting with him, _she tells herself.

**Security Guards Office**

The guard takes out the tape and labels it; handing it over to Tess. "I'm really not supposed to give this to you."

"I run this newspaper. I'm your boss. And you will find yourself on the unemployment line if you tell anyone I have this tape.

"Yes Ms. Mercer."

"Good," she says; leaving his office with the tape. _I'll save this for the right time, _smiling to herself.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20

**One Hour Earlier…**

"Thanks, I appreciate this," Clark tells him.

"No problem. I wouldn't want you and your girlfriend to get in trouble."

Clark puts the tape in his jacket pocket. "What are you going to do if Ms. Mercer asks for it?" he asks the guard.

"That's easy. I'm going to give her a tape that has nothing but static on it. You're not the first couple to have sex in that elevator."

Clark gets a little red in the face. "Well…I better get going. I promised Lois I would pick up lunch for her." He starts to leave, but turns around and looks at the guard. "I really do appreciate this. Thanks again." He gives him a smile and leaves.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, Clark takes out his cell phone and makes a call. "Lois? Yeah, I got the tape. And your underwear too. I'm gonna get your sandwich now. What did you really want? He listens for a moment. Okay. I'll see you in about 10 minutes. I love you too. Bye." He shuts his phone and puts it back into his pocket. He walks out of the building; a smile on his face.

**Kent Farm**

Martha is preparing dinner when Chloe walks in. "Hi Mrs. Kent," walking over to Martha and giving her a hug.

"Hi Chloe, how are you doing?"

"Clark told you about the annulment papers – didn't he?"

"He did. I'm sorry. It must have come as quite a shock."

Chloe bites her lip to keep from tearing up. "Yeah. I blame that Doomsday creature for ruining everything. We were fine until 'it' crashed the wedding." She sighs. "It was a blessing in disguise that you couldn't make it Mrs. Kent. You could have been seriously injured – or worse."

"I wanted to come, but I couldn't get out of a legislative session."

There's silence for a minute. Then Chloe says, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course," Martha says. "So tell me – how was Paris?"

"Paris was beautiful. Of course we were barely there two days before we had to fly back for that meeting at the Planet so…"

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time Chloe. I've always wanted to go to Paris, but we could never quite afford it."

"Well you should go. You'll love it. But take my advice: if you ever go, go with someone you love."

Martha sighs at that comment. "I doubt that'll happen. Jonathan was the only man I've ever loved. I just don't see myself ever falling in love with anyone else."

"Well then, you're lucky in that you had a great love. I guess Jimmy wasn't mine after all. I sure do know how to pick them. First Clark, then Jimmy. I wonder if I'll ever have one."

Martha puts her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "You're still young Chloe. You have your whole life ahead of you. You'll meet your great love. I believe that you will. Like I told Lois once, sometimes you have to go through the wrong ones so that you could recognize the right one."

"You told Lois that?"

"A long time ago," she replies.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"You're welcome Chloe. And feel free to call me Mom if you want. You and Lois are like the daughters I never had."

"Wouldn't that make me Clark's sister? Because that would just be too weird."

"Very funny Chloe," Martha retorts, but chuckles in spite of herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Perry White asks, coming in through the kitchen door.

"I don't think so," Martha giving Chloe a wink. "Come on in," extending her hand to him. He takes it, but instead of shaking it, he kisses it.

Chloe is surprised to see that. But she's not the only one. Martha herself is unnerved by the gesture. "Well," she stammers a little. "Come on in and have a seat," slowly pulling her hand away from his. "Would you like …"

"…something to drink is what you were going to say – right?" finishing her thought.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted some water, juice, or soda maybe."

"No thank you. I'm fine. I'll have coffee later after dinner. That's enough for me. He takes a seat on the couch.

Chloe comes into the living room while Martha returns to the kitchen. She sits down in the recliner. "I don't know if you remember me, but we first met when you were doing that story for X-Files."

"I remember Ms. Sullivan. I thought your journalism skills were amazing. Why aren't you writing anymore?"

"I got fired by Lex when he was still alive. And after that, I decided to try something new. So now I'm running the ISIS foundation."

"Well, if you should ever decide to get back into journalism, come see me and maybe we could work something out," smiling at her.

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. White," she says. "It's nice to have options," smiling back. Chloe glances at her watch and sees it's almost 7:00. Clark and Lois should be here any minute," she remarks. "I'm gonna see if Mrs. Kent needs any help. Would you excuse me?"

"Of course," getting up when she does. Then she walks into the kitchen. Perry sits back down and observes Martha in the kitchen. _She has such beautiful red hair, _he thinks to himself. _It would be very tempting to ask her out. _But he decides not to. _After all, she's going back to Washington tomorrow. And I've done the long-distance thing before and it never works. But maybe someday, _smiling to himself.

Clark and Lois are on their way back to the farm. Lois is trying to find some decent music on the radio; finally leaving it on a country station when Clark suddenly pulls over to the side of the road. "What's wrong Clark?" she asks.

"I thought I heard something. "I won't know what it is until I look under the hood." He gets out of the truck and takes off his jacket and tie; rolling up his sleeves.

"You know," Lois starts to say; "Maybe you should take your shirt off too. You don't want to get it dirty," giving him a mischievous grin.

"You only want me to take it off so that you can see me half-naked Lois."

"And that's wrong because?"

He looks at her curiously. "Alright," walking around the truck to her side and pokes his head through the open window; resting his arms on it. "I'll take my shirt off if you take something off too."

She gives him a quizzical look. "Exactly what do you want me to take off Smallville?"

"I was thinking…" whispering into her ear. She looks at him; raising one eyebrow.

Without another word, Lois gets out of the truck and closes the door; facing the truck. She looks over her shoulder at Clark as she reaches under her skirt and slowly pulls down her panties until it reaches her ankles; then kicks them off. She turns around to face him. "Your turn Smallville."

He starts to unbutton his shirt; slowly taking it off. He walks over and tosses it through the open window behind her. He stands in front of her and puts his hands on her blouse and starts to unbutton it. When he reaches the last button, he pulls it off completely and tosses it into the truck like he did his shirt. Then another song starts to play on the radio…

_**Wanna go the deepest – I don't wanna hurry**_

He puts his hands on her bare waist and starts to move them downward; reaching her lacy bra. His fingers burrow under the lace and pulls her breasts out; cupping them and stroking her nipples; kissing her deeply.

_**I wanna take a lifetime to memorize your face**_

"Umm," she sighs as his fingers continue to tease them. Then he lowers his mouth to one of them and takes as much of it in his mouth as he can. While he's sucking on her breast, his hand makes its way under her skirt and glides up her inner thigh until it reaches her wet entrance. His fingers move into her; pressing into her inner walls. The throbbing within her is intensified by how fast his fingers are moving inside her. She moans again; her back arching back against the truck.

_**I wanna hold you closer – kiss you longer**_

He picks her up; opening the door to the truck. He sits down on the seat with her on his lap; closing the door. She slides off his lap and kneels down on the floor in front of him. She unzips his pants and pulls them down. She stares at him. _Since when does he go commando? _She thinks. But he doesn't say anything. _Better for me,_ she thinks. His hand moves to her waist and lifts her off her knees and back onto his lap; straddling his thighs.

_**Every feel of your fingers – every curl of your hair – Don't wanna miss a minute – wanna be right in it**_

He slides over to the driver's seat with her still straddling him; moving the seat back. He gently pushes her against the steering wheel. He places his hands back on her waist and lifts her onto him until he's completely inside her; her hands gripping his shoulders.

_**Do everything you're doin'- go everywhere you're goin'  
**_

She moans; closing her eyes as he starts moving her up and down; deeper and deeper. "Ahh," she moans; throwing her head back. Then his orgasm hits him just as hers is starting; their bodies tensing up.

"Ahh," they both moan as they both reach their final climaxes; finally opening their eyes and looking into each other's eyes.

_**I wanna know you by heart. I wanna know you that good**_

He gently cups her face with his hands. "I love you so much," kissing her deeply. "I can't get enough of you."

She almost has tears in her eyes when she says, "I love you even more if that's possible," kissing him back; putting her hands on his face.

They kiss for a while; their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Then Clark happens to glance at the clock on the dashboard. "It's 7:30. We're late!"

Her eyes widen in disbelief until she sees for herself. "SH*T!" she exclaims – sliding off his lap and onto the seat. They quickly get dressed. She's about to put on her panties when she feels a hand on her wrist. She looks up at him. "Leave them off," he says in a firm voice.

_He's so sexy when he talks like that. _Out loud she says, "Alright," giving in to his request; stashing them in her purse. He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his cell phone; calling his mother to tell her that they're having trouble with the truck but should be there shortly. He hangs up and looks at Lois.

"You never did look at the engine Clark," she says in a matter of fact way. He quickly gets out of the truck and lifts up the hood and quickly scans it.

He frowns. "We don't have time for me to fix it. We're just gonna have to run for it." She gets out of the truck and closes the door. He comes over to her and picks her up; super speeding away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter's 21 to 25

**CHAPTER 21**

**The Kent Farm – 7:30**

Martha hangs up the phone. "That was Clark. They had trouble with the truck. That's why they're late. But they should be here soon." The words barely come out of her mouth when Clark and Lois come through the door.

"Sorry we're late," he says – kissing her on the cheek. He greets Perry and then gives Chloe a big hug.

"We were wondering what happened to you guys," Chloe says. She happens to glance down at Lois's purse and sees a glimpse of pink poking out of it. _So that's why their late. _Out loud she says, "Uh…Lois…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Chloe," following her outside onto the porch; closing the door behind them. "So," she starts to say, "How are things between you and Clark?"

"Just between you and me Chloe, he can't keep his hands off me. On the way home he pulls over to the side of the road and says that he thought he heard something coming from the engine. I didn't think much of it until he started taking off his jacket and tie. So I told him that he should take his shirt off so it wouldn't get dirty. And do you know what he said next?"

"What did he say?" Chloe asks, "I'm all ears."

"He says – and I quote – "You only want me to take it off so that you can see me half-naked Lois" unquote."

"_REALLY?"_ Chloe is fascinated by this side of Clark. "Tell me more."

"He says that he'll take off his shirt if I take off something."

"So what was it he wanted you to take off?" she asks Lois.

Lois leans over to Chloe and whispers something in her ear. Chloe's eyes pop open. "I have to sit down," sitting down on the top step. Lois sits down next to her. Chloe looks over at Lois and says, "I just can't believe this is Clark Kent we're talking about. The Clark Kent I've known all these years was a pretty shy guy. You must bring out his wild side Lois."

Lois just shrugs her shoulders at Chloe's comment. There's silence between them for a moment. Then Chloe exclaims, "I think I've figured it out!"

"Figured out what?" asks Lois.

Chloe smiles for a moment. "It sounds like Clark is losing his inhibitions. Usually it takes being infected by Red Kryptonite for him to do that. But since he's been with you, that side is coming out like gangbusters. You, Lois Lane, are his new Red Kryptonite."

Lois is flabbergasted by Chloe's theory. "You can't be serious."

"I am," she replies.

Lois thinks about it for a minute. "Well…it would explain why he was all over me in the elevator at the Planet. And just now in his truck – behind the steering wheel no less."

Chloe nods her head in agreement. "Well Lois, I think you finally found your super stud."

"You're right Chloe. I finally found my 'Jonathan'".

Chloe is puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"It has to do with a conversation I had with Mrs. Kent about 4 years ago."

Chloe is about to respond when the door opens and Clark pokes his head out. "Are you girls ready for dinner?"

"We'll be right in," Lois says. He winks at her and closes the door.

"See? Red Kryptonite," Chloe repeats, smiling at Lois. "Come on, let's go in. I'm hungry." Lois follows Chloe inside.

At the same time that Lois and Chloe were talking on the porch, Clark and Perry were having a conversation of their own.

"So Clark, the last time I saw you was when you came to see me about that reference. How do you like working at the Daily Planet?"

Clark replies, "I like it a lot. I'm not a full-fledged reporter like Lois, but I'm sure in time that'll happen."

Perry smiles at that comment. "I was going to tell you this tomorrow – but since I'm here now…"

Clark looks at him. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I convinced Tess Mercer to promote you. You're moving upstairs as a full-fledged reporter."

Clark's eyes widen at Perry's statement. "Are you serious? How did you ever convince her to do that?"

"I told her that after having read the stories the two of you have down together, that you two should be working together as a team."

"That's great! I can't wait to tell everyone – especially Lois."

"Speaking of Lois," Perry starts to say, "I hope that you will be able to keep your personal relationship out of the office. You do understand why – don't you?"

Clark looks at him for a moment. "I do," not mentioning the elevator interlude.

"Good," Perry replies. "I wouldn't want either one of you getting in trouble with Tess Mercer. You don't want to be on her bad side Clark."

Clark is surprised to hear him say that. "You don't trust her either – _DO YOU?"_ he asks him.

"I don't," he replies, "But I do trust Oliver. Just be careful around her Clark."

"I will. Thank you Mr. White."

"Call me Perry – only in private of course."

"Absolutely…Perry," saying it with a smile.

Martha comes into the living room. "Dinner's ready."

"Great – I'm starving," Clark says. "I'll tell the girls," getting up from the couch. A minute later, Lois and Chloe come in. Everybody takes a seat at the dining room table.

Martha raises her glass. "I want to make a toast." Everyone else raises their glasses. "To family and friends. May we always have them when we need them, and even when we don't." They all clink their glasses and start to eat.

**Tess's office**

Tess gets up from her desk and locks her door. Then she walks over to the VCR and inserts the tape she got from the security guard. She press 'play' and sits back down in her chair. But there's only static on it. She gets up; fury in her eyes.

_That son of a B*tch! _Slamming her fist on the table. _Well, well, Mr. Kent. You're smarter than I thought. _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 22

**The Kent Farm**

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. Dinner was delicious."

"You're welcome Perry," Martha replies – walking him to the door. Then she says, "I have to leave for Washington tomorrow, but I will be back in a couple months for Thanksgiving. You're more than welcome to join us – that is, if you don't already have plans."

He replies, "No, I don't have plans. I would love to join you."

"Great," she says – opening the door. "We'll see you then."

He says goodbye and leaves; closing the door behind him. She goes back into the living room and sits down next to Lois – who's still on the couch.

"Well, now that he's gone, there's something I want to give you Lois. I wanted to wait until it was just the two of us."

"What is it Mrs. K?" she asks.

"Well, I won't be here for your birthday on Wednesday, so I got you an present," handing her a small box.

Lois takes it from her and looks at her curiously. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I insisted. Please, open it."

She opens the box and finds a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. "They're beautiful!" she exclaims, "But…"

"No 'buts' Lois. These are the earrings I wore at my wedding. I want you to have them."

Lois gives Martha a big hug. "Thank you so much. I can't wait to wear them. Clark is taking me out for a birthday dinner so I'll wear them then."

Clark comes in after having said goodnight to Chloe. He notices the two of them looking at something. "What's going on?" he asks, sitting down next to Lois.

"Look at what your Mom gave me for my birthday," showing Clark the earrings.

"Aren't these the ones you wore for your wedding Mom?" he asks her.

"How did you know that Clark?" Lois asks him.

"I've seen them in Mom and Dads wedding album. There are a lot of things I remember that you have no idea of."

"Clark is a very sentimental person," says Martha.

"I know he is," Lois remarks. "Just the other night he brought me to the spot where we first met."

"You had a date in a cornfield?"

Clark and Lois exchange knowing looks; remembering that night. Martha notices the looks that they exchange. She smiles to herself. _I know what those looks mean. _She pretends that she didn't notice.

She gets up from the couch. "I've had a long day. The limousine is picking me up at 11:00 – so I think I'll turn in. Good night you two," leaning over to kiss each of them on the cheek. Then she goes up the stairs to her bedroom and closes the door.

Clark moves over next to Lois and puts his arm around her shoulders. "I have some news that I wanted to share with you when we were alone."

She looks at him and sees the serious look on his face. "What is it?" she asks.

"While you and Chloe were talking outside, Mr. White and I had a very interesting conversation."

"About what?"

"Oh…a little thing about my promotion to a full-fledged reporter – that's all," he says casually.

She jumps up suddenly from the couch. "Really? You're coming upstairs?"

He gets up and faces her. "Looks like we're going to be neighbors again Lane," smiling back at her.

"Well," she says, "This calls for a celebration Mr. Kent."

"What exactly do you have in mind, Ms. Lane?" raising one eyebrow at her. "What's going on in that kinky little mind of yours?"

"Oh, you'll find out," grabbing his hand and running up the stairs to his bedroom; pulling him along with her – closing the door behind them…

**The next morning – Clark's bedroom**

Clark opens his eyes and looks down at Lois; her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. Her eyes are closed, but she has the hint of a smile on her face. He wonders what she's dreaming about.

_It turns me on when you touch me like that, he tells her. In what way? She asks. Oh you know what way. Like this? Moving her hand down…_

"Umm," she mutters, finally starting to wake up. She opens her eyes to see Clark staring at her. "What are you staring at Smallville?"

"I just like to watch you sleep. You looked like you were dreaming. Anything interesting?" he asks rather casually.

"Very interesting," she quips – lifting her head to kiss him; rolling on top of him. She starts kissing him on his neck; her hands caressing his chest.

"Umm," he moans, "I love it when you do that."

"I know you do. How about when I do this?" moving her hand down further down his chest until she reaches what she affectingly calls 'Clark Jr.'; gently moving her hand up and down.

"Oh yeah," he mutters, closing his eyes. "That feels sooo good Lois."

Just then the telephone rings. But they both ignore it. She starts to kiss him; making her way down his chest. But then there's a knocking on the door.

"Clark?" his mother calls out. "You have a call. It's Tess Mercer."

_Damn, _he thinks. Out loud he says, "Okay – I'll get it."

Lois stops what she's doing and hands him the phone. "Hello?" he answers. "Yes Ms. Mercer. Alright. I'll tell her after I hang up with you. Okay. Good bye." He hangs up the phone; putting it on the bedside table. "Well, it looks like we don't have to go to work today."

"Why not?" she asks.

"There was a massive power outage at the Planet. They think it'll take at least 6-8 hours to fix the problem. So they decided not to open the office today."

"Well that's lucky for us."

"How do you mean?" he asks.

"Did you actually just ask me that?"

"I guess it was a stupid question – wasn't it?"

"Uh huh," returning to what she was doing before they were interrupted.

"So…what do you want to do today?" she whispers; kissing him on his stomach.

"Umm…I think what you're doing right now is a good start."

She looks up at him and winks at him; lowering her lips back down…

**11:00 – A few hours later…**

Clark, Lois, and Martha are standing on the porch while the chauffer picks up her luggage and puts it into the trunk of the limo.

"We're going to miss you Mom," giving her a final hug.

"I'll be back sooner than you think."

"Oh, Mom, I almost forgot to give you something…" he starts to say.

"If it's what I left in the limo when I arrived, I found it."

Clark looks at his mother; an astonished look on his face. "Can you read minds too?"

"What can I say? It's one of MY powers," smiling at him. She looks at her watch. "I have to go. I'll see you at Thanksgiving." She walks over to the limo as the chauffer holds the door open for her. She gives Clark and Lois a final wave, then gets in. They watch as the limo turns around and makes its way down the driveway. They continue to watch until it disappears from sight…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23

**Kent Farm – Tuesday Evening**

"That was so nice of your Mom to make this for us before she left," finishing up what's left of her dinner. "She makes a delicious meatloaf."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah," he says. He adds, "I'm gonna miss her, but at the same time, I'm glad she's gone."

"Really? – Why?" she asks.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to her and stoops down in front of her. "Because now I get to have you all to myself without someone walking in," taking her hand to kiss it.

"You forget about Shelby. Remember he came into the room and climbed onto the bed while we were making love last night? For the life of me I just don't know how he managed to get the door open. I thought I closed it behind me."

"I guess it didn't quite catch," now kissing her fingers. "So…what would you like to do now?" he asks.

"Well…" pausing for a moment. "I was thinking of taking a nice relaxing bubble bath – maybe light some candles…" her voice drifting off.

He moves his lips closer to her ear. "That sounds very nice," purring in her ear.

"I was also thinking of asking a certain blue-eyed farm boy to join me. Do you think he would be interested?" she says rather coyly.

Clark raises one eyebrow at her. "I think he would be very interested Lois," giving her a shy smile.

She stands up and starts to walk away, but turns back around. "Well, you tell 'him' to be ready in about 20 minutes while I draw a bath – okay?"

"I'll tell 'him'," giving her a wink as she goes upstairs.

While Lois is getting ready upstairs, Clark starts to clear off the table. He turns on the radio and is singing along as he's putting the leftover food away in the refrigerator.

_**Well she's all you'd ever want, she's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner. Well she always knows her place. She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner**_.

She_ doesn't always know her place. But she does have style. _

_**She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, she's a Lady. Talkin' about that little lady - and the lady is mine.  
**_

_Now that's true. She's mine all right._

_**Well she's never in the way, Always something nice to say, Oh what a blessing. I can leave her on her own knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing.**_

_I can't count how many times I've had to get her out of trouble. And she's always putting her foot in her mouth._

_**Well she never asks for very much and I don't refuse her. Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her. What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her.  
**_

_I definitely agree with that one._

_**Well she knows what I'm about, She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy, Well she knows me through and through, She knows just what to do, and how to please me.**_

_That 100% true. She absolutely knows how to please me._

_**She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady. Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine.**_

_Oh yeah, and that lady is waiting for me upstairs. What am I still doing down here?_

Just as he's thinking that, Lois calls out from upstairs, "Clark, are you ready?"

"I'll be right there Lois." He shuts off the radio and goes upstairs. He opens the bathroom door and see's that Lois is already in the tub.

"I started without you," she says.

He gives her a lustful look as he undresses. She looks up at him with an admiring look as he takes off the last of his clothing. "I just can't get over it," she says.

"Get over what?"

"How absolutely gorgeous you are."

He gives her that smile that always makes her toes tingle. She moves forward in the tub so that he could sit down behind her; pulling her back against him. She lays her head on his shoulder as his arms come around her waist. "Umm," they both sigh; closing their eyes as they lay there relaxing in the warm water.

"Anybody home?" a voice calls from downstairs.

They both open their eyes. "That sounds like Chloe," Clark says.

"What do you say we have a little fun with her?" Lois quips, a mischievous look in her eyes.

He looks at her. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking – _are you?"_

"I'm not talking about a threesome Clark. You know I'm a one-man woman."

He thinks about it for a moment. "Alright – I'm game."

Lois calls out, "I'm taking a bubble bath, Chloe, but you can come in."

"I'm coming up," she calls back – coming up the stairs and opening the bathroom door. She stops short when she sees that Lois is not alone. "Okay, what's going on guys?"

"We were just thinking that maybe the three of us could have some fun," Lois winking at Clark.

"Yeah," says Clark. "Why don't you join us?" – raising one eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe can't believe what she's hearing. "You can't be serious?"

"Do we sound like we're kidding?" Clark asks her.

"I don't know," a little leery. She looks at the two of them lying there in the bubbles.

Clark sits up and looks directly at her. "I DARE YOU."

Chloe furrows her brows. "Don't you dare me, Clark Kent!" wagging her finger at him. She stands there for a moment; thinking about it. "Well," starting to unbutton her blouse; "I have wondered what it would be like to see Clark Kent in his birthday suit. I just never thought that Lois would factor in the equation."

She continues to take off her clothes until she's standing there clad in just her bra and panties. She notices the stupefied look on Clarks face and it tickles her to see his obvious discomfort. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra; moving her hands up to the straps and slipping it off. She flings it onto the floor and proceeds to take off her panties.

_Chloe's naked. She's really naked. Naked Chloe, _Clark thinks in a panic. He tries not to look at her, but he can't help noticing what beautiful breasts she has. _Stop it Clark, _he tells himself.

Chloe then climbs into the tub. But instead of sitting down on the other end, she sits down right next to Clark and puts her head on his shoulder; Lois being on the other side. She whispers to him, "Never dare Chloe Sullivan," kissing him behind the ear as Lois kisses him on his other ear.

"Okay – I think this may be going too far," he says; starting to get up. Both Lois and Chloe push him down; continuing to kiss him on his neck as their hands move down his chest. Then Lois and Chloe nod at each other; giving each other their 'lets do it' look. They lean into each other and kiss right under Clark's nose; his eyes wide open in shock. A moment later, he feels a hand on 'Clark Jr.' then he feels a second hand. He can't help himself when he moans at the sensation of their hands touching him.

He gives himself a mental shake. "I can't do this," he finally says.

"Can't do what?" Chloe asks all innocently as she and Lois continue to nibble on his neck.

He abruptly gets up and steps out of the tub; leaving the girls still in the tub looking up at him.

"I can't have a threesome."

Lois and Chloe look at each other, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he retorts – starting to get a little annoyed.

"We planned this whole thing Clark. We were having fun with you," Lois says.

"What?" he exclaims. "This was all a joke?"

"Not exactly Clark."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Lois starts to say, "I planned the bubble bath with you, but Chloe wasn't in the original plan. When I was getting the bathtub ready, she called me about something. That's when we came up with the idea of having some fun with you."

He frowns at that comment. "Come on, Clark," Chloe says. "Are you gonna just stand there and tell us there wasn't a small part of you that actually considered the three of us together?"

"I admit nothing," he retorts. He looks down at the two of them and starts to walk out, but Chloe calls out to him.

"Hey, Clark." He turns around to look at her. "I think we should rename 'Clark Jr.' because there's nothing 'Jr.' about him."

His face turns three shades of red at that remark, then he walks out and slams the door behind him. Lois and Chloe start laughing again. "He's really pissed," says Chloe; getting out of the tub.

"I know," says Lois. "He'll calm down eventually. But I'll make it up to him.

"How?" Chloe asks – getting dressed and looking down at Lois.

"Oh, I know what to do."

"You mean?"

"Yeah," Lois says. "He's been asking me to do it for weeks now."

"Well…that is a big deal. Are you sure about it?"

"I am. I want to do it."

"Well…I think I'll be going now. I have to thank you for a very interesting evening. It's not every day that I get to take a bath with Clark Kent and Lois Lane." She starts to leave, but turns around to look back at Lois. "You know, if I were gay, I would totally be interested in you Lois."

"Really?" she says back. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Well Clark is a lucky guy. You are an amazing kisser."

"Thanks cus', so are you." She adds, "We did get him really good though – didn't we?" she says with a smile.

"We sure did," flashing Lois a big smile. She walks out of the bathroom; still laughing as she closes the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

**Wednesday morning – Lois's Birthday**

Lois comes down the stairs and finds Clark in the kitchen flipping pancakes. She walks up behind him and puts her arms around his waist; kissing him on the neck. "Good morning," she whispers in his ear. But he doesn't flinch. "Come on Clark – you're not still mad about what happened last night are you?"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to make breakfast here?" he retorts in a somewhat snippy tone.

She lets go of him and sits down at the kitchen table. She notices him taking a deep breath, then exhaling. _He looks like he's about to say something._

But he doesn't. He continues to ignore her; concentrating on what he's doing.

"You don't want to talk? FINE," she says. "I'll do the talking – okay?"

"Fine. Whatever," he finally says – not turning around.

"I've been thinking about it and…my answer to your question is 'Yes'."

He stops what he's doing and turns around to look at her. "What question are you talking about?" a puzzled look on his face.

"You know what question. The one you've been asking me for the last few weeks Clark."

"Is that your way of apologizing?" he asks.

"I have nothing to apologize for Clark. It was just some harmless fun. I thought you had a good sense of humor." She stops talking for a minute, then says, "You know what I think?"

_This ought to be good, _he thinks to himself.

"I think that there was a part of you that was a little curious about the three of us and you don't want to admit it."

_Damn! _He thinks to himself. _Why does she have to know me so well?_

She leans back in her chair with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face. He frowns when he sees her expression. _If I admit it, I'll probably never hear the end of it._

"Alright – you want the truth? I felt a little guilty because I was getting a little turned on by the two of you. But when you both started laughing, it really rubbed me the wrong way – OKAY?"

She gets up from her chair and walks over to him; putting her arms around him. "I'll apologize for that part – but that part only – okay?" giving him a smile.

He finally smiles at her. "You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you."

"I know. I have that effect on you," smiling up at him.

He tilts his head forward to kiss her. "Happy Birthday, Lois," he whispers in her ear; kissing her again. Then he asks her, "Did you really mean it when you said 'yes'?"

"I did," she replies, kissing him again.

"So…when do you want to move in?" he asks her.

She thinks for a minute. "How about this Saturday?"

"Saturday's fine."

"Great. I may have a little problem though. I signed a rental agreement – so I don't know how easy it'll be to get out of it."

"Why don't you talk to Oliver? He could probably help you out with that."

"That's a good idea. I'll call him today."

"You know," he says, "After we get you moved in, we could go out with Chloe to celebrate. Maybe we'll go to that club in Metropolis that just opened."

"That sounds like fun. I'll call her today too." She looks at the clock. "I better get dressed."

"Don't you want some pancakes?" he asks.

"I'll take it on the run." She pulls away from him and starts to walk away. He grabs her arm; pulling her back. She starts to say something, but he puts his finger over her mouth.

"Lois?" he whispers in her ear.

"Yes Clark?"

"It may not be today, or next week, or even next month. But I will get even with you and Chloe. And when I do, you will not see it coming."

She stares at him in shock; her eyes bulging. Then he brushes his lips against her cheek and walks away from her; climbing the stairs to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. After a few minutes, she takes out her cell phone and makes a call.

"Chloe, I think we're in trouble."

**Daily Planet**

Clark walks over to his new desk and sits down. He starts to take out stuff from a box he carried up from his old desk. As he starts to put things away, he finds a note tucked under his phone. He reads it and smiles. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the supply room; opening the door to find Lois looking out the window. He closes the door behind him and quietly walks over and stands behind her; putting his arms around her. "What took you so long?" turning around and putting her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"I had to pack up my old desk first," kissing her back. He looks away from her and starts looking around the room.

She looks at him curiously. "What are you looking for?"

"Hidden cameras. I wouldn't put it past Tess Mercer to put one in here."

"While you're at it, you should probably look for hidden microphones too," she says.

"That's not a bad idea." He takes another look around. "Looks like we're okay," kissing her again.

"Clark?" she mutters as he's kissing her behind her ear.

"Yes Lois?" making his way down her neck.

"I was wondering about something."

"What about?" making his way down to her cleavage.

"What did you do with the tape of us? Did you destroy it – or did you…?"

He stops what he's doing and looks at her curiously. "You think I kept it – _don't you?"_

"Well…you never actually showed it to me Clark."

"What do you think I did with it?"

"I think you kept it so that you could watch it."

"Why would you think that?" he asks.

"Because it's what I would do."

Clark is surprised to hear her say that. "You're telling me that you would watch a tape of us having sex? Because that would mean that you have a kinky side."

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I confess. You got me. I have a kinky side. There – are you satisfied now?"

"Not quite – but I'm sure I will be tonight when we're together." He leans over and whispers to her, "And I won't be the only one," his breath tickling her neck. Her skin tingles at the mere thought of it.

_I love it when she's at a loss for words. It doesn't happen too often. _He takes advantage of her silence and pushes her up against the wall and passionately kisses her; sticking his tongue in her mouth. "Umm," he sighs, "I just love kissing you Lois. You have the softest lips."

She closes her eyes for a moment, but then reluctantly pulls away from him. "As much as I would like to continue this, we really should get back to work," caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"You're right," he says – "We'll continue this later." He walks over to the door and pokes his head out; making sure that no one was around to see the two of them coming out at the same time. He gestures to her and she comes over and walks out; followed by him. They return to their desks. She starts working on her computer and he continues to put his stuff away.

Clark starts to going through one of the folders he brought with him. Then he puts it down and starts looking for something.

"What are you looking for Clark?" Lois asks him.

"My stapler. I must have left it at my old desk. Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure," taking it out. He starts to reach over for it when the stapler suddenly jumps right into his hand. Clark looks at his hand in shock. Lois's eyes pop wide open.

"How on earth did you just do that Clark?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

He continues to look at the stapler in his hand. "I have absolutely no idea." There's silence between them for a minute as he contemplates how it happened. Then he has a sudden thought. _This has happened before – Think Clark Think. _He racks his brain trying to think of when it happened. Then he has a revelation. _It happened when I first flew – only I was 'Kal-l' at the time. _He's so lost in thought that he doesn't hear Lois talking to him.

"Clark?" When he doesn't answer, she calls out, "SMALLVILLE?" That finally gets his attention.

He gives himself a mental shake and looks at her. "Sorry, but I just remembered when this first happened."

"When?"

"Remember I told you that I first flew around the time you showed up in Smallville? Well, when I flew, I went directly to Lex's plane and ripped off the door. Then I went inside and 'got' one of the crystals that ultimately formed the fortress."

"When you say 'got one of the crystals,' what you really mean is that you got it like you just did the stapler?"

"Yes. But it hasn't happened since. I wonder why it's starting now?"

"Maybe it's connected with your now being able to fly. You didn't start flying regularly until six months ago. It would make sense for this ability to show up sooner or later." She pauses for a minute. "Try it again – just to make sure."

She takes out one of her coffee mugs and places it on her desk. "Go on – try it." He looks around to make sure no one is watching, then puts his hand out and concentrates. Sure enough, the mug promptly glides directly into his hand.

Lois leans back in her chair; looking at Clark in awe. "I would love to have that ability. I am now officially jealous of you Smallville."

He smiles back at her. "It is kinda a cool thing to be able to do," he remarks. Then he gives Lois the kind of look that she would call 'mischievous'.

"You're up to something Smallville. I can tell by the look on your face. What is it?" she asks.

Before he could answer, her phone rings. "Hello?" She listens for a moment. We'll be right there." She hangs up and looks at Clark. He gives her a quizzical look.

"That was Perry White's assistant. He wants to see the two of us in his office right now."

"Let's go," getting up from his chair and heading for the elevator; Lois following right behind him.

**30 Minutes Later…**

Clark and Lois return from their meeting with Perry White. She's muttering to herself as she sits back down in her chair. Clark sits down in his and has a frown on his face.

Then he finally says something. "You can't blame him for this assignment Lois. This was in the works before he started as Editor-In-Chief. We both know who to blame for it."

"I hate it when you do that!" glaring back at him.

"Do what?" he says rather innocently.

"To be the voice of reason – that's what. It drives me crazy sometimes."

"You wouldn't have me any other way now – would you?" winking at her.

She smiles in spite of her intention to remain ticked off. "Well, I guess my birthday dinner will have to be postponed until I get back next week. I can't believe I have to leave this afternoon. What a gyp," starting to get ticked off again.

Clark gets up from his chair and walks over to her; standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You seem a little tense," massaging her shoulders.

"Umm," she sighs. "That feels really good."

He lowers his head until his lips are close to her ear. "Remind me when you get back to give you a full body massage. I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."

She gets a tingle just thinking about it. "Well, at least I'll have something to look forward to when I get back."

He abruptly stops what he's doing and walks back to his chair; having caught a glimpse of Tess Mercer coming out of the elevator. He turns his attention to his computer as Lois picks up her phone. But Tess doesn't stop by. She continues walking through the office; ignoring them. When she's gone, Lois puts down her phone.

"Smallville?"

He looks up from his computer. "Yes Lois?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"You had a mischievous look on your face before. I said you were up to something. What was it?"

"Well, I was thinking of something I wanted to try out, but it wasn't the right time or place."

"Come on Smallville, don't keep me in suspense. What was it?"

He leans back in his chair and gives her a smile. "Okay," he says. "Meet me in the supply room around lunch time and I'll show you." Then without another word, he returns to his computer and starts typing.

**Daily Planet Supply Room - Noontime**

Lois makes her way over to the supply room. She opens the door and steps inside; closing it behind her. "Lock the door," Clark says in a firm voice.

"Alright," locking it behind her.

She starts to walk towards him, but he says, "Don't take another step. Stay right there."

She wonders what he's up to. _What's going on?_

He stares intently at her; deep in concentration. Then he puts his hand out again. She suddenly finds herself being pulled directly towards him. A second later, she's flush against his chest; his arms coming around her.

"Wow!" she exclaims; her body getting that familiar tingle. She links her hands around his neck and pulls his head forward until their lips touch.

"Umm," he mutters as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently moving around in each other's mouths. His hands make their way under her shirt and starts to caress her back; making their way around to her stomach.

She removes her hands from his neck and starts to move them down his back; making their way to the waistband of his trousers. Her hands grab his ass and gently squeezes it; causing him to moan again.

He removes his hands from her stomach and unbuttons her blouse; exposing her bra. He notices that the clasp is in the front instead of the back. "Surprise!" she whispers to him.

"I love surprises," unhooking the clasp to release her breasts. He places his fingers on each one and gives her nipples a squeeze; eliciting a moan from her. He briefly removes his hands to lift her up and onto the table, then returns to her nipples. He puts his mouth on one of them; his fingers playing with the other one. He continues to suck; taking in as much of her as he can.

He removes his other hand and reaches under her skirt; gliding his fingers up her inner thighs until they reach her panties. He removes his mouth from her breast; letting it pop out of his mouth. His other hand also finds her panties; each one on either side of her. He pulls them all the way down to her ankles and pulls them off completely.

She continues to moan as he gently pushes her down on the table. He unbuttons his shirt, then his trousers; pulling the zipper down and allowing them to fall to the floor. She gasps when she see's he's not wearing any underwear.

He leans over her; grabbing her wrists and pinning her arms down. He puts his lips close to her ear and whispers to her, "How much do you want it Lois?"

She cries out, "I want it so bad I can't stand it."

His tip is teasing her entrance – which is becoming increasing wet with each passing moment. "Ohhh," she moans as he continues to tease it. Then he starts to enter her slowly; stopping half-way.

He lets go of her wrists. She reaches out and grabs his ass; pulling him forward and entering her the rest of the way. His hands grip her waist as he starts moving in and out of her; slowly at first, but then increasing in speed. Her legs wrap around his waist as he continues to thrust deeper and deeper inside her.

"Ahh," she starts to cry out, but he puts one hand over her mouth; not wanting anyone to hear her. She finally has an orgasm; her back arching and her body convulsing. The pleasure she's experiencing starts to bring him to an orgasm. He falls on top of her; still inside her.

She rolls him onto his back and sits up. She pins his arms down and starts to move herself up and down on him; using her pelvic muscles to squeeze him. She puts one hand over his mouth as he comes to a final climax; his eyes watering. "Ahhh," he cries out softly. She lays down on top of him; putting her head on his shoulder. He rolls back on top of her; looking deeply into her eyes. She looks just as intensely into his. As they stroke each other's face, he whispers something to her.

"So…how did you like your birthday lunch?"

"It was absolutely…delicious."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter's 26 to 30

**Chapter 26**

**7 days later…**

Clark is sitting at an outside café waiting for Chloe when his cell phone rings. "Hello?" he answers. "I miss you too. When will you be back?" He frowns for a moment. "Okay – I'll pick you up at the airport Friday evening. I love you too. Bye." He hangs up and puts his phone away; slumping back in his chair.

Chloe finally arrives and sits down. "Sorry I'm late. I should have called you – but something came up at ISIS that I had to take care of and…" Her voice trails off when she sees the frown on his face. "Clark? Is there something wrong?" He finally looks up at her.

"Lois just called me. She's coming home Friday night instead of today."

"That sucks big time, Clark," she finally says.

"I know. It's just that…" hesitating a second, "I miss her. When I'm with her I feel like I can be myself. It's hard for me to explain."

She takes his hand. "Clark, I understand what you're trying to say. But if you miss her that much, then why don't you just go and see her? You can fly there in a second."

"Believe me I would, but my job at the _Planet_ and my 'Superman' alter-ego makes it difficult."

Chloe leans back in her chair; looking thoughtful. "I have a wild idea, Clark."

He looks up from his coffee. "I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"Just hear me out okay. If you miss being with her and you're saying what I think you're saying…"

"Stop right there, Chloe," interrupting her. "It's not just about the sex, Chloe. There's more to our relationship than just sex."

"I know that, Clark. But if you can't be with her for another four days, then how about making love to her over the phone?"

His eyes pop wide open at that suggestion. "Are you serious? You expect me to call my girlfriend and have 'phone sex'?"

She looks at him curiously. "You've never talked dirty to Lois? You've never told her what you want to do to her and vice versa?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you," getting up from his chair and putting his jacket on. "I'll see you later," as he starts to walk away.

She gets up from her chair and calls out to him. "Clark?" He turns around and looks back at her.

"You really should try it. It's a lot of fun." He starts to open his mouth, but shuts it again; continuing to walk away.

_You don't know what you're missing, _smiling to herself.

**Metropolis Airport – One hour later…**

Clark watches as Oliver's plane lands at his private hanger. He waits until it comes to a complete stop before making his way over to it. When the steps come down, he climbs them and makes his way into the plane and finds Oliver having a beer. "Hey, Clark, do you want one?" offering him one.

"Thanks, but no thanks," sitting down across from him.

"So what warrants a visit from 'Superman'?" closing his briefcase and looking up at Clark.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. There's something that Chloe mentioned to me that I should try with Lois and I'm not sure about it. I wanted to get your opinion."

"Sure – what's the subject?"

"Actually," pausing for a moment, "It's about women and sex."

"Women. Sex. Those are my two favorite subjects. What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure how to ask you this, Oliver, but…"

"Come on, Clark. Just come right out with it."

"Alright. Have you ever…uh…done phone sex with a woman?"

Oliver starts to laugh but stops himself when he sees the serious look on his face. "You're serious – _aren't you?_" He nods yes. "You and Lois have been dating for over six months and you've never tried phone sex?"

"Well Oliver, we only started having sex a few weeks ago."

_"Really?" _Oliver thinks about it for a moment. "I can't say I'm surprised to hear that. Look at how long it took before the two of you actually started dating."

Clark gets up from his seat. "Can we please get back to my question? Otherwise I'm just gonna leave."

_"Fine,"_ Oliver responds as Clark sits back down. "Okay. Phone sex. Well, I have done it a number of times and the women I've been with seem to really like it." He pauses, then says, "Wait a minute; you said that Chloe's the one who brought it up? That doesn't surprise me either. I can totally see Chloe doing that."

"The only reason she brought it up was that Lois had just called to tell me that she wouldn't be coming back from her assignment for another four days. When I said that I missed being with her, she thought I was talking about sex."

"Well weren't you?"

"Part of it – yes. But like I told Chloe, it's not just about sex, Oliver."

"Well I buy that coming from you, Clark," leaning back in his chair.

Clark gets up and starts walking back and forth; putting his hands in his pockets. He stops and looks over at Oliver. "Women really like all that dirty talk?"

"Sure they do. Especially when you tell them what you want to do to them. They just love that."

"Huh," Clark mutters to himself; sitting back down with a thoughtful look on his face.

Oliver leans forward in his chair. "I'm telling you that Lois would enjoy it."

Clark peers at Oliver; his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean '_Lois would enjoy it?_' What exactly are you saying?_"_

"What do you think I'm saying, Clark?"

"That you did it with Lois when you were dating."

"No. I have to say that Lois is the only woman I've ever dated that I never had sex with."

Clark's eyes widen at that comment. "You never had sex with Lois? I find that impossible to believe."

"Every time we were about to, I ended up leaving to go into my 'Green Arrow' persona."

"Well, I have to say I never saw that coming," leaning back in his chair with a hint of a smile on his face. "But if you never had sex with her, then how would you know that Lois would enjoy it?"

"I told you, Clark. I know women. And I especially know Lois. I guarantee you that she would love it – especially coming from you."

Clark gets up from his chair and looks down at him. "Thanks, Oliver," getting up to leave. As he's about to go through the door, Oliver calls out to him. "Clark?" He turns around to look back at him. "It goes both ways you know," winking at him.

Clark smiles back at him, then exits the plane. Oliver just shakes his head; amused by the whole thing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

**Later that night…**

Lois opens the door to her hotel room and steps in; locking it behind her. She drops her bag on the side table and plops down on the bed; her head on the pillow. _Maybe I'll take a shower. That'll relax me – although it won't be the same without Smallville, _blushing at the thought. Then her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"It's me," Clark says; sitting down on his bed and leaning against the pillows with his legs crossed.

"I know it's you, Smallville." _Can he read my mind? Is that one of his powers or something?_

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just lying on my bed. I was thinking of taking a shower."

"Do you even know how to take a shower alone anymore?"

Lois is a little taken aback at the question. "Uh…" she mutters, "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"I was just curious. I thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what, Smallville?"

"Maybe you miss my hands rubbing lather all over your wet naked body; stroking your nipples and caressing your ass and…well…should I go on?" smiling to himself. He could hear her gulp at that last comment. _Chloe was right. This is gonna be fun. _He continues. "So, tell me, what are you wearing right now?"

"Huh?" sounding a little confused. "I'm wearing a blouse and skirt. Why do you want to know?" _He's up to something – but what?_

"I'm sure you have on that sexy underwear I love," ignoring her question. The black lace? Or maybe the blue satin?"

Lois stares at her phone for a second. _Now I know he's up to something. Since when does he call me up and start talking to me like that?_

She sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed and crosses them. _Alright, I'll play along and see what he's really up to. _"Actually, I'm wearing the pink bra and panties that I wore the night we made love for the first time." _That should get him._

"Really?" Clark quips; a smile on his face as he remembers that night.

"Really." getting up from the bed and walking to the center of the room. "In fact, I think that I might be a bit overdressed."

"Funny you should say that," he remarks – "I was just thinking the same thing."

She wasn't expecting him to say that. _Damn__! _

"So, what are you gonna take off first?"

"I would have to say my blouse."

"Well go ahead. Take it off."

"It's not as if you could see me…" stopping in mid-sentence. "_Or can you?_ You're not outside watching me now are you?"

He laughs at that remark. "No, Lois. I'm lying on my bed." He adds, "Although I would prefer to have the pleasure of undressing you myself."

Lois wipes her forehead as she starts to get that familiar tingle in her body. She slowly unbuttons her blouse and slips it off. "You know," trying to keep her voice steady, "Maybe I'll take the skirt off too," reaching behind her to unzip it. She lets it fall to the floor until she's standing there in only her lacy bra and panties. "I'm half-naked now. What about you?"

Now Clark is the one who starts to sweat. _I don't usually sweat. Damn! _He takes off his shirt and pants; wearing only his boxer shorts. "I think it's safe to say that I'm more naked than you Lois. I'm only wearing my boxer shorts."

Lois starts sweating even more. _He sure knows how to press my buttons. _

"Lois?" he says after a moment.

"Yes Clark?"

"If I were there right now, what would I be doing to you?"

Lois has to sit down for a moment because her legs were starting to feel weak. "Uh…Uh…" she stammers again.

"Come on, Lois. We both know you're not the shy type. Tell me. What would I be doing to you right now?" He adds, "I would close my eyes if I were you."

Her eyes pop open at that remark. _I think I see where this is going. _She closes her eyes and starts to talk. "Well, you would be standing right in front of me until we were almost touching. Then you would put your hands on my stomach and move them around to my back and unhook my bra."

"Then what?"

"You would slip it off my shoulders and toss it on the floor. Then you would put your hands on my breasts and…"

"Take it off, " he says suddenly.

"Take it off? It's not as if you could see me right now, Clark."

"Lois," he says in all seriousness, "I could see you anytime I want – even when you're not around. I just have to close my eyes and think of you." He pauses for a moment. "So…take it off," he says again. Then he adds, "You might find it helpful to lay down the phone and put the speaker on."

She does not say anything for a minute. She lays the phone down and changes it to speaker mode; standing back up. She reaches behind her back to unhook her bra; letting it slip off her shoulders. She takes a deep breath, then puts her hands on her breasts. "Mmm," moaning as she moves her fingers over her nipples; tweaking them like Clark would. _He has such gentle yet strong hands._

Clark has his eyes closed too. Nevertheless, he could hear every movement; every sound she makes. _It's times like this where I'm glad I have super hearing._

He continues to speak. "What would I do next?" running his hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat off.

"Umm," she moans again. "You would take one of my breasts in your mouth and suck on it hard."

"What would my hands be doing?"

"Oh," she mutters, "They would be gliding down my stomach until they reaches the waistband of my panties."

"Go on."

"You would insert your fingers inside and slowly glide my panties down over my ass and completely pull them off."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

_Oh boy. _She slips her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulls them over her ass and lets them fall to the floor; kicking them off her feet.

"Are they off?" Clark asks her.

"Yes."

"Are you becoming 'wet' for me?

"Oh yeah," she moans. "For you – always."

"Okay. Now listen to me." _We should have done this a long time ago._

"Umm," her voice sounding a little breathless as she stands there naked in the middle of the room; her skin tingling at the anticipation of what might happen next.

"You haven't moved – _have you?"_

'No."

"Good. You're eyes – are they still closed?

"Yes."

"Okay. Now just imagine I'm standing in front of you right now. What would you do next?"

Her eyes pop open. "What would_ I_ do next?"

"Keep your eyes closed Lois."

"How did you know I opened them? Her voice sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Because that's how you would react." He continues. "Tell me, Lois. What would you do next?"

"I would kneel down in front of you and place my hands on your underwear and slowly glide them down your legs and pull them completely off. Then as I stood up I would glide my hands up your body until they reached your chest."

"Okay," he says in a rather casual manner. He stands up and slips off his boxers and kicks them off; lounging on the bed again. "They're off. Now what?"

_I don't believe this is happening. Since when did he become so bold?_

"Now what, Lois?" he repeats.

"You would kneel down in front of me and put your hands on my waist and…"

"And what?" continuing to tease her.

"You would start kissing me on my stomach; making your way down to my inner thighs, then …"

"Then?"

"Then you would stick your tongue inside me and…"

"And what? Move it in and out? Over and over again?" finishing her sentence.

"Uh huh," breathing heavier by the minute.

"I want you to do something," he says suddenly.

"Anything," she utters.

"Lie down on the bed."

She walks over to the bed and lies down; her head on the pillow and her knees bent. _He tells me to do something and I do it?_

Clark is feeling tingly himself just picturing her naked body. He goes on, "Okay. Now what would I do?"

"You would start sucking on my breast again and insert your hand in between my legs and move it back and forth."

"How fast?"

"Umm," she moans again. "Very fast."

"Then what?"

"Then," pausing for a moment, "You would insert your fingers inside me and rapidly move them in and out until…"

"Until?" _Is it hot in here or what? _He thinks.

"Until the throbbing inside me brings me to a…"

"Orgasm?" he asks, hearing how fast her heart is beating.

"Oh yeah," her right hand moving in circles on her stomach; her left one moving across her nipples back and forth.

"Well, since I'm not there…" his voice trailing off.

Her eyes pop open again. "Are you saying you want me to…?"

"What do you think?" he quips, smiling to himself. _Will she really do it? _He wonders.

She's silent for a moment. Then she closes her eyes again and slowly glides her right hand down her stomach until it reaches her now very wet entrance. She starts moving her hand back and forth; moan after moan escaping from her lips. Then she moves her fingers inside herself and starts thrusting them in over and over again; hitting her very throbbing inner walls.

"Ahh!" she moans rather loudly as her body starts to shudder and her back arches up; the orgasm starting to coarse through her body as her fingers continue to rapidly move inside and out.

Clark is listening to her as her orgasm intensifies. He's becoming more and more aroused by the sounds she's making; the glorious pleasure she's experiencing because of her own hands. He feels his own organ swelling and strokes it as her orgasm reaches its final climax.

She finally removes her hand as her body finally calms down; her hand falling to the bed. "Whoa, that was really…intense," she manages to say in a breathless voice. She calls out his name. "Clark?" When he doesn't respond, she sits up and picks up the phone. "Clark? Are you there?" There's still no answer.

A minute later there's a knock at the door. She quickly finds her robe and puts it on; walking over to the door and looking out the peephole. _I don't believe it! _as she flings open the door.

Clark sweeps into the room and pulls her into his arms; kicking the door closed behind him. He pushes her up against the wall and starts passionately kissing her; thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He unties her robe and pulls it off her. She tears off his shirt and pants; rapidly kissing him all over his chest.

He picks her up and places her on the bed; lying down on top of her. She spreads her legs wide open for him. "Come to me," she calls out to him.

Without hesitation, he plunges into her and quickly starts thrusting into her over and over; completely filling her up. They continue to kiss as she wraps her legs around his upper back so that he could have better access to her.

"Oh, Clark! More! I need more!" she calls out.

Her words spur him on more as he thrusts even harder into her. Her arms wrap around his neck; pulling him closer to her. His hands are moving all over her body. Then he grabs her ass and lifts it off the bed so that he could penetrate her deeper.

"Oh, Lois!" he screams out as he reaches his orgasm; releasing inside her. Seconds later, she's screaming out his name as she comes to another orgasm. Their arms and legs grip around each others as their orgasms reach their final climaxes.

"Ahh!" they both moan at the same time as their bodies fall back onto the bed; kissing each other deeply. They finally open their eyes and gaze deeply at each other.

"I missed you so much," Clark whispers to her.

"I missed you more," she responds back; kissing him again.

He smiles down at her. After a moment, he says, "You know, Chloe was right."

She looks at him; a puzzled look on her face. "Right about what?"

"Well, when I told her how much I've missed you for the last week, she suggested…"

"Phone sex?" finishing his sentence.

"Yes," he says – looking at her in amazement. "When did you figure it out?"

"It was when you said that I wasn't the shy type and that I should close my eyes." She goes on, "So what was Chloe right about?" she asks, stroking his face with her finger.

"That it would be fun," smiling at her.

"It sure was." Then she asks him, "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"You weren't here the whole time – _were you?"_

He looks into her eyes and lets out a little laugh. "No Lois – I was at home until I heard you have your first orgasm. It turned me on so much that I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to be with you," lightly kissing her again.

They lay there just staring lovingly into each others eyes for a while. Then he exclaims, "Hey! I have a great idea!" startling Lois a little.

"What's your great idea?"

He tells her what it is. "Yeah – let's do it!" agreeing with him. He reaches over for her cell phone and makes a call.

"Hello?" says the voice on the other end.

"You were right," Clark says, "It was FUN!" both he and Lois yelling into the phone. They both start laughing as he hangs up.

Chloe stares at the phone in her hand. "Huh?" she mutters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

****

Lois's hotel room

Lois is watching Clark as he's getting dressed. "Do you really have to go?" He turns around to look at her; walking over to the bed to sit down next to her.

"I'm afraid so," he says rather reluctantly; leaning forward to lightly kiss her on the lips. "I have to get up early in the morning to finish the chores, get ready for work, you know the drill."

She lays her head back on the pillows. "Uh huh," she mutters. He looks down at her and puts his hand on her cheek.

"I feel the same way. I would rather be here with you. But before I go, there is one more thing…" his voice trailing off.

She sits up and peers curiously at him. "You sound serious Clark. What is it?"

He gets up from the bed and walks over to the couch and sits down. He pats the spot next to him. She gets out of the bed and puts her robe on, then walks over to sit down next to him. He takes a deep breath. _He seems nervous. Why is he nervous? _She wonders.

He takes her hands in his and gets down on one knee. "Lois, I've been doing a lot of thinking in the last week since you've been gone, and I came to realize that I didn't want to wait a second longer."

He pulls out a small black box from his pants pocket and opens it; revealing a beautiful 1-carat diamond ring. He holds it out to her and simply says, "Lois Lane, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She puts her hands to her mouth; completely stunned. She gazes deeply into his beautiful blue eyes and finally finds her voice. "Yes! Absolutely Yes!" she whispers to him; her eyes tearing up.

He smiles through the tears that start forming in his own eyes and slips the ring onto her finger; pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her. "I love you too, Clark Kent," smiling at him.

Then he breaks the kiss and stands up; pulling out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" she asks.

"You'll find out," he says rather mysteriously. "Hello? Ms. Mercer? It's Clark Kent. I'm letting you know that I won't be able to come into work tomorrow. I think I have the flu." He listens for a moment. "Yeah, I have a fever too. I'll probably be in bed all day," giving Lois a wink and a smile. "Thanks. I hope to feel better by then. Okay, goodbye," hanging up and sitting back down.

"What a sneak you are, Clark Kent," pushing him against the back of the couch and straddling him; pinning his arms back.

"What can I say? I'm just a naughty boy," giving her an impish grin.

"Well all naughty boys have to be punished," she softly purrs as she lets go of his arms and unbuttons his shirt; pulling it off. Then she starts to kiss him on his neck; slowly making her way down his chest as her hands glide down his body. Her hands finally reach the waistband of his pants. Then she briefly kneels down in front of him to pull his pants off. "I love it when you go commando. It makes it a whole lot easier for me," she coos; straddling him again and untying her robe; allowing it to slip off her shoulders…

**A couple hours later…**

"I don't know about you Smallville, but I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since before you showed up," stroking his chest with her fingers.

"I could go for something to eat myself," his hand gently caressing her shoulder. "Do you want to go out or just order in?"

"We would have to get dressed if we go out, so I think ordering in is the way to go," she responds. She reaches over him to open the bedside drawer; pulling it open and taking out the room service menu.

"So…" scanning the menu, "What do you feel like having?" she asks him.

"I don't know. Surprise me," kissing her on the neck.

She swats him away. "You keep doing that and we'll never get to eat," she retorts.

"Okay," he sighs; laying back on the bed and looking up at her with longing in his eyes.

"Here," handing him the remote to the television. "Why don't you find us something to watch while I order the food?"

While she's on the phone, Clark turns on the television and is idly flipping through the channels. Lois hangs up and happens to catch one channel he flips by. "Leave that one on," she says. He goes back to it and leaves it on.

"I don't think I've ever seen this movie," Clark remarks.

"You've never seen _Sleepless in Seattle_?"

"Nope. I really don't watch a lot of movies. When you live on a farm, you don't have a lot of free time to just relax." He looks at her curiously. "I didn't think this would be your type of movie Lois."

"There's a lot more to Lois Lane than you realize Smallville," winking at him. She snuggles up next to him as he puts his arm around her. They start watching the movie.

_**Just the sound of your voice, the light in your eyes, your so far away from yesterday, together, with a wink and a smile, We go together, like a wink and a smile.**_

Lois looks up at him as Clark singing along to the music. "Are you sure you don't want to do the karaoke thing?"

He stops singing and looks down at her. "How many times are you gonna ask me that question?"

"Until you say yes, Smallville."

"You'll be waiting a while – 'Mrs. Kent'."

"I like the sound of that," she says – putting her hand around his neck and pulling his lips onto hers. Then she pulls away for a moment. "Clark?"

"Yes Lois?"

"I hope you don't mind, but…I was thinking that professionally I should continue to go by 'Lois Lane' and not 'Lois Kent'."

"I don't mind at all Lois," smiling down at her. "It makes the most sense."

"You see, that's one of the things I love about you Clark," pushing him down on the bed and moving on top of him. He puts his arms around her as they start kissing again. "Mmm," she moans, "I do love kissing you. Have I ever told you that?"

"_Maybe_," kissing her again; his tongue gently caressing hers. "Mmm," he moans; his hands gliding down her back and grabbing hold of her ass.

"Oh!" she gasps as his hands take a firm hold.

"You like that – _don't you?" _he says in a very mischievous way; rolling back on top of her.

Then she grabs hold of his ass and squeezes it hard. "Take that – Smallville," raising one eyebrow.

He sits up and straddles her thighs. Then he pins her arms down to her sides and leans over her breasts and starts to lick her nipples, then lightly blows on them; causing them to stand erect.

_Whoa!_ She thinks. _Didn't expect that one._

There's a knocking at the door. "Room Service?" a voice calls out.

Clark stops what he's doing. "We'll continue this later," staring at her with lust in his eyes. He gets up and puts on his pants; walking over to the door to open it. The bus boy rolls the cart in and hands Clark a pen so that he could sign for it.

"Hold on, Smallville," wrapping herself in the sheet and getting up from the bed. "I have to sign for it so that I could put it on my expense account." He hands her the pen and she signs for it.

"Enjoy your dinner," he says – giving both of them a smile as he leaves. Clark closes the door and turns around to look at Lois.

"You know, you look sexy even wrapped in a sheet," his eyes lingering over her.

"Later, Smallville. Right now, food takes precedence," lifting the lid off one of the plates. She pulls up a chair and sits down. He pulls up another one and lifts the lid off his. He looks down, then at Lois; a surprised look on his face. "What? You don't like it? You did say to surprise you."

"I do like it. I just wasn't expecting spaghetti and meatballs, that's all." He adds, "I'm curious about why you made that choice, though."

"You'll find out." She picks up a strand of spaghetti and puts one end into her mouth; slowly sucking it all in. "Umm, that's good," licking the tomato sauce off her fingers; her head tilting back slightly and her eyes closed.

_Man, that's a lucky strand of spaghetti, _he mutters to himself.

Then she picks up another strand and starts to do the same. Clark grabs the other end and puts it in his mouth; sucking on it. Their lips meet up in the middle and lightly touch; their eyes closed. Then their lips slowly pull apart as they open their eyes again.

"_Lady and the Tramp_, huh?" he quips.

Lois slaps him lightly on his upper arm. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaims. "You've seen it – _haven't you?_" she accuses him.

"You found me out – I confess. It's my favorite Disney movie," he admits.

"Mine too. What's your favorite part?" she asks.

He blushes a little. "When they're eating the spaghetti and Tony is singing for them."

_He's so adorable when he blushes. _Out loud she says, "Come on, sing it for me," leaning forward until her lips are almost touching his.

"I don't know," pulling back a little.

"Come on," pleading with him. "For me?" a lilt in her voice.

"Well…" Then Lois gives him her best puppy dog expression

"Alright. You win. I'll do it. But you can't tell anyone – okay? Promise me."

She frowns. "Al-right. I promise."

He clears his throat. _Here goes nothing, _starting to sing…

_**Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it Belle Notte. Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes on this lovely Belle Notte.**_

Lois stares lovingly into Clark's eyes as he continues to sing; her heart skipping a beat. _I don't think I could be more in love with him as I am right now._

_**Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near. Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right on this lovely Belle Notte.**_

He finally finishes the song. She takes his hands in hers. "I love you, Clark Kent," lightly kissing his fingertips.

"I love you too, Lois Lane," he whispers back; feeling the familiar tingle…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29

**Metropolis Airport – Friday Evening**

Clark is waiting at the gate for Lois. He looks at his watch again. _Where is she? The plane landed over 20 minutes ago_. Then he sees her making her way through the crowd. He pushes his way through and makes his way to her. She drops her suitcase and throws her arms around him. He grabs her and lifts her off the ground in a big hug; kissing her passionately. "I've missed you," whispering in her ear.

"I missed you too," whispering back. "I'm so glad to be home again. I got so tired of room service."

"Well maybe you didn't get the right kind of service," looking down at her with one eyebrow cocked.

She kisses him again. "I love this side of you, Clark."

"What side is that?"

"The naughty side – that's what," blushing a little.

"And I love it when you get all shy and flustered – just like you are now," his fingers caressing her cheek.

"Umm," she sighs. "Come on, let's go home."

"Home as in your apartment – or home as in the farm?"

"Damn! I forgot to talk to Oliver about getting out of my rental agreement."

"Don't worry about it. I talked to Oliver for you. He took care of it. If you're not too tired, we can pack everything up tomorrow."

"That's great. Thanks, Smallville."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to do it." He adds, "By the way, I also talked to Chloe and Oliver about going out tomorrow night and they both said they could make it."

"What's tomorrow night?" a puzzled look on her face.

"I guess you forgot that too. When you agreed to move in with me, I suggested we go to that new club in Metropolis to celebrate. You said you'd call Chloe."

"Damn! I forgot that too. I don't know where my mind has been lately." Then she asks, "Have you told anyone yet about our engagement?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until you came back. I want us to tell my mother first before anyone else."

"Good. So when are we gonna tell her?"

"How would you feel about going on another flight tonight – or are you too tired?

She thinks for a moment. "I'm not too tired."

"Okay. We'll go to your apartment first, and then leave from there. That way, you could freshen up."

"That sounds good. Let's go."

He picks up her suitcase with one hand and takes her hand with the other as they walk out of the airport.

**Washington, D.C. – Martha's apartment**

Martha walks in after a long day of endless meetings. Sometimes all the petty bickering really gets to her. She locks the door behind her and picks up the mail; sorting through it. She kicks off her heels and plops down on the couch. Then her cell phone rings. _Ugh,_ she groans. _Who can that be now? _She flips open the phone. She gets a big smile on her face when she sees who it is. "Clark? I'm so happy to hear your voice. You called at just the right time. Sure. I'm already home." She listens for a minute. "I'll see you in about a half-hour. Alright sweetie. Goodbye."

**30 minutes later…**

Martha opens the door to the balcony and steps out onto it. She looks up in the sky; watching for Clark. When she doesn't see him, she glances at her watch again. _I thought he said 30 minutes? _All of a sudden she feels a breeze on her face; looking up to see Clark standing there with Lois.

"Lois! I didn't know you were coming. I'm happy to see you too," giving them both a big hug. "Come on inside – it's a little chilly out," holding the door open for them as they go inside. She follows them inside; closing the door behind her.

"So…" sitting down on the couch next to Clark and Lois, "You said you wanted to tell me something Clark. What is it?"

Clark and Lois exchange glances, then Lois holds out her hand and shows Martha the ring on her finger. "We're engaged," they both say at the same time.

Martha is speechless at first, but then tears start to form in her eyes. "You just made my day. That is the most wonderful news I've ever heard in my life," throwing her arms around both of them and kissing both of them. Then she turns to Lois and says, "No more 'Mrs. K' it's 'Mom' – okay?

"Okay – Mom," with tears in her eyes.

"Please stop crying or I just may start up myself," Clark remarks; wiping his own eyes.

"It's too late Smallville," kissing him on the cheek.

After a few minutes, Martha asks, "So tell me – when did you get engaged?"

"Clark proposed a few days ago. We haven't told anyone yet. Clark wanted to wait until I got back from my assignment. And of course we wanted you to be the first to know."

"So Chloe and Oliver don't know yet?"

"Not yet," Clark says. "We're all going out tomorrow night so we'll tell them at that time."

Martha turns to Lois, "What about your father? Have you told him yet? But the look on Lois's face answers her question. "You haven't yet – _have you?"_

Lois glances at Clark – who just shrugs his shoulders. "No," finally answering Martha's question. "The General has never been too crazy about Clark. When I told him we were dating, his reaction wasn't exactly a surprise to me."

"Did he say why?" Martha asks.

"Well…he doesn't think that Clark is good enough for me. That all he's ever gonna be is a farmer who has to struggle every day to put food on the table."

Clark puts his hand over hers. "Well it's his problem – not ours. To me, what matters is what you think, Lois."

She smiles at him. "You know what I think – _don't you?"_

"Absolutely," raising her hand to his lips and kissing it; smiling back at her.

Martha smiles at both of them. "That's my son," beaming with pride. Then she asks, "What about your sister Lucy?"

"I haven't told her yet, but she'll be thrilled. She loves Clark. In fact – when I told her we started dating, she asked me what she could get me for a wedding present."

"You're kidding!" Clark remarks.

"No I'm not. I'm serious. That's what she said."

"I knew I liked her," a big grin on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head Smallville," Lois retorts.

"I won't. With you around, I won't have that problem."

"Ha, Ha, very funny," lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"So," Martha continues, "Have you set a date yet?"

They look at each other. "We were thinking sometime in January. We both want a small wedding – just immediate family and friends," says Lois.

"Is it going to be at the farm?"

"I don't know," Clark says. "We're not sure where we'll have it."

"Well if you want, I could probably arrange for you to get married here in Washington."

Clark turns to Lois. "What do you think about that?"

"I think it would be cool to get married here." She turns to Martha. "We don't want you to go through too much trouble."

"I don't mind at all. I would do anything for my son – and now my 'daughter."

Clark and Lois both stand up. "Thanks Mom," giving her a hug. He turns to Lois. "We should probably get back. We have a long day tomorrow. Lois is moving in so we have to pack up her apartment."

They walk over to the balcony; Martha following them. Clark picks up Lois in his arms. Martha gives them both a kiss. "Call me – okay? We need to start making arrangements."

"Okay Mrs. K – I mean…Mom"

Martha smiles back at them. "We'll let you know the exact date," says Clark. Then with a final wave, he jumps into the air with Lois and disappears; leaving behind a breeze that blows Martha's hair around her face…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 30

**Lois's Apartment – Saturday Night**

Lois tapes up the last moving box and is about to pick it up when she suddenly feels a burst of air and the box disappears. _What the_…? She mutters under her breath. She glances at the window, but it's closed. Then she realizes where it came from. "_Geez,_ Smallville, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that - didn't mean to scare you Lois," he says, putting his arm around her.

"I _wasn't _scared," she retorts – punching him on the shoulder.

"Was that the last box?"

"Yep," she says – suddenly in a pensive mood.

As if reading her thoughts, Clark says, "I know it wasn't easy giving up this place - but since we're getting married, it just didn't make sense to hold on to it."

"I know. But having my own place gave me a feeling of independence. I just feel like it's… gone," she says wistfully.

Clark thinks about it for a moment. "Just because we're getting married doesn't mean you've lost that feeling. You're independent and head-strong and always will be. I would _never _get in the way of anything you want to do. It's one of the many things I love about you."

She looks into his eyes. "You always seem to know just what to say," she says with a smile.

"I aim to please," giving her a kiss.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Chloe says as she walks through the door.

"Not anymore. We worked it out," says Clark – looking down at Lois with a smile.

"I came up to tell you that we should get going."

"Hold on Chloe. Before we go, Lois and I have something to tell you. You better sit down."

Chloe has a puzzled look on her face as she sits down; looking up at Clark and Lois.

"Ready?" Clark asks Lois.

"Ready," she repeats.

They both look at Chloe and say, 'WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Lois extends her hand to show Chloe the ring. She jumps up from the couch and grabs hold of Lois's hand; staring at the ring. _"Son of a bitch!"_ throwing her arms around Lois. "I'm so happy for you." She lets go of Lois and pulls Clark in for a big hug.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Oliver remarks as he comes into the apartment.

"We're engaged," Lois tells him – showing Oliver the ring.

At first he's stunned, and then a smile starts forming on his face. He picks up her hand and looks intently at the ring. "That's a beauty – one carat definitely."

Lois looks curiously at Oliver. "How did you know that?"

"I should know something about jewelry by now. I've certainly bought enough of it," smiling at her and giving her a kiss. "I'm happy for both of you," walking over to Clark and giving him a hug.

"Well," Chloe says, "Now we really have something to celebrate. Let's get going." She walks over to the door and opens it. Oliver and Clark follow Chloe out.

Lois stays behind for a moment and takes another look around, then locks the door and walks away.

**A club in Metropolis – About 20 minutes later…**

While Clark and Oliver are parking the car, Lois and Chloe walk into the club. "There's one right there," Lois pointing to a table near the stage. They make their way over to it and sit down.

Just then Clark and Oliver arrive at the table. "What took you so long?" asks Lois.

"We had a hard time finding a parking space," Clark remarks as they sit down.

The waitress comes over and takes their drink orders. While they're waiting for their drinks, Chloe idly picks up a flyer lying on the table and starts to read it. "Hey!" she exclaims, "its 'Karaoke Night' tonight."

Clark turns to Lois. "Did you know about this?"

"I swear Clark – I had no idea."

"What's going on?" Oliver asks.

"Lois has been trying to get me up there for the last few weeks. She refuses to take NO for an answer."

"Come on Clark, it'll be fun," says Chloe.

"Smallville on stage? I would pay big bucks to see that," Oliver quips.

Clark remains silent while the waitress hands them their drinks. They start to drink while listening to the music playing over the sound system.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, **_

_**Don't cha, don't cha**_

Clark's ears perk up. "I've heard this song before."

"I think it's the Pussycat Dolls," Chloe remarks – still checking out the flyer.

"The Pussycat Dolls? Huh," he mutters – trying to remember where he heard it.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me,**_

_**Don't cha, don't cha**_

Then it finally dawns on him. "Oh! Now I remember. That was the song that Lois…"

"DON"T GO THERE SMALLVILLE!" Lois warns Clark – giving him a stern look.

"The song that Lois - what?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, Clark, what?" says Oliver.

"This is a really good story," Clark looking at Lois. "I want to tell it."

"I warned you what I would do if you ever told anyone that story," she tells him.

"I'll take my chances," he retorts back.

"Fine. Go ahead!" She sits back in her chair with a scowl on her face.

Clark turns to Chloe. "Do you remember the time that you went undercover at that 'Gentlemen's Club'?"

"Sure. I convinced Lois to come with me as my 'sidekick'. She posed up as one of the dancers while I was in the parking lot taking pictures of the license plates."

"Well there's a part of the story that you don't know." says Clark. "I caught Lois's performance that night. That was the song she danced to."

Oliver raises his eyebrows at that remark. "That's interesting!" he says.

"Really? Chloe says; also listening intently to Clark's story. "Go on."

Clark continues. "She came out onto the stage wearing a sparkly red, white and blue sequined bra-like top and very short shorts with high-heeled red leather boots. I couldn't believe that it was Lois."

"Well, that's the whole story," Lois interrupts.

"No it isn't," says Clark. "There's more to it." Lois pouts and doesn't say another word. Clark leans towards Chloe and Oliver and says in a low voice, "Lois gave me a lap dance."

Oliver's jaw drops. "You're kidding! You gave Clark a lap dance?" staring at Lois.

"You left out the best part!" says Chloe, also turning to Lois.

"Well you should have seen Clark's face when I sat in his lap. He acted as if I was Jabba the Hut. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even put the $20 in my bra. I had to take it from him and put it there myself," Lois finally speaking up.

"I can see him reacting that way," Chloe remarks. "Clark has been that way for as long as I've known him."

"I no longer have that problem," Clark interjects.

Chloe can't believe she just heard Clark say that. Oliver doesn't say anything. He's just enjoying listening to the whole conversation.

"By the way," Lois interrupts, "Clark has an Elmer Fudd night light."

"I already knew about that," says Chloe matter-of-factly.

"How did _you_ know about it?" asks Lois.

"Clark told me a long time ago. He said there was a story he couldn't reveal – but just in case it ever came out, he said that you would 'out' his nightlight."

Lois furrows her brows at Clark; giving him her _'I'm gonna kill you' look. _When a slow song starts up, Clark gets up and walks over to Lois's chair – extending his hand. "Let's dance," he says.

"I DON'T think so," she retorts – folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on," he says, taking her arm and pulling her to the dance floor. He puts his arms around her as they start dancing. She doesn't talk to him for most of the song. But then she finally says...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE you told that story!" she accuses Clark.

"Oh, come on Lois. We can trust Chloe and Oliver." After a moment, "What is it you're really mad about – my telling the story, or that I beat you to the punch about the nightlight?"

"The nightlight," she finally admits. "It just drives me crazy sometimes when you get the upper hand like that."

"I know and it just…tickles me," he says – winking at her and giving her an impish grin. "So…do you forgive me?"

"_Maybe_," she says – with a hint of a smile.

"You know, I was wondering when I was going to get a repeat performance."

"The lap dance?"

"Yeah," he says, caressing her cheek.

She pretends to think about it. Then she says, "Okay – but first you have to give me that full-body massage you promised me before I went on my assignment."

"Deal," kissing her as the song ends. Then they return to the table.

"So did you make up yet?" asks Chloe.

"I think so," says Clark. "She can't stay mad at me for long."

The waitress comes over with a plate of appetizers. "I ordered them just before you came back to the table," Chloe says. The waitress walks over to Lois and whispers something to her, then walks over to Oliver and whispers something to him. He nods to her, and then she walks away.

Chloe looks at him curiously. "What was that all about Lois?" she asks.

"You'll find out in a minute." Lois climbs the stairs to the stage and picks up the microphone.

"Do you know what's going on Clark?" Chloe asks him.

"Haven't a clue," responding back as she starts singing.

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way… **_

Chloe isn't surprised at Lois's choice of song. "That describes Lois to a tee – doesn't it Clark?"

He just shrugs his shoulders. "When it comes to Lois, nothing surprises me."

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees, When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover, I've been numb, I'm revived, Can't say I'm not alive, You know I wouldn't want it any other way **_

She finally finishes the song and comes back to the table; sitting next to Clark.

"Perfect song Lois," Oliver remarks. "You really are a BITCH."

"That was totally uncalled for Oliver," Clark retorts; glaring at Oliver.

"Come on you guys. Don't you know what the letters in that word stand for?"

"No," says Lois – starting to get a little pissed off. "Why don't you enlighten us?"

"Alright. B is for Babe" - holding up one finger; "I is for In" - holding up another one; "T is for Total" - holding up a third finger; "C is for Control" - holding up a fourth finger; "H is for Herself." – Holding up a fifth finger. "Put it all together and you have "BABE IN TOTAL CONTROL of HERSELF."

"Oh, I get it now," says Lois, calming down.

"Well when you put it that way, you really are a BITCH," Clark says; turning to Lois. Then he leans in and whispers in her ear, "By the way, are you gonna be on _your _knees tonight?" his lips brushing her ear lobe. Lois gulps when he says that. But before she could respond, Oliver gets up and pulls Lois to her feet. "Come on Lois," Then he turns to Chloe. "You too. Follow me."

Lois looks at Chloe in confusion. Chloe just shrugs her shoulders. So they follow him. But they're surprised to see him climbing the stairs to the stage. They both stop at the bottom and hesitate. "What are you waiting for? Come on."

They climb up the stairs and walk over to him. "What are you doing?" Chloe asks Oliver.

"Yeah – what's going on Oliver?" says Lois.

"You two are going to be my back-up dancers."

Both their eyes pop open at Oliver's statement. But before either one could say anything, the opening notes to the music start. "Get behind me," he tells them. They both get behind him as he starts to sing…

_**You can't sleep, you can't eat. There's no doubt, you're in deep. Your throat is tight, you can't breathe, another kiss is all you need…**_

Chloe and Lois are behind Oliver and dancing in sync as he continues…

_**Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah…**_

He briefly turns to Chloe and gives her a wink. She's a little taken aback.

_**It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love…**_

Lois looks over at Chloe. "Follow my lead," Chloe mouths to Lois. She nods back as Oliver continues; oblivious to what's going on behind him.

Meanwhile, Clark is getting a big kick out of the whole performance; leaning back in his chair and blowing a kiss at Lois.

_**Your heart beats in double time, another kiss and you'll be mine… **_

Chloe slowly inches her way closer to Oliver as Lois does the same.

_**It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love…**_

Chloe and Lois move their hands forward to grab Oliver's ass. Oliver is briefly taken aback by it, but then goes with the flow.

But Clark is not amused. _What the hell was that? _glaring at Lois. She notices the annoyed expression on his face.

_Oh, oh, maybe I shouldn't have done that, _thinking to herself. _I'll make it up to him. _She whispers something very softly; knowing he could hear her. _I'd rather grab yours anytime, _licking her lips at him and giving him a wink. He gets the message loud and clear.

Oliver finally finishes the song and the three of them leave the stage; the audience giving them a big round of applause. Lois walks over to Clark and leans in to kiss him; grabbing his ass before sitting down.

After the three of them have sat down, Oliver gets a call. After a minute, he hangs up. "We have to go Chloe," he says. She nods to him and grabs her purse.

"What's going on?" Clark asks as Oliver helps Chloe with her coat.

"We have to have a conference call with the League," Oliver answers. "We'll see you tomorrow. And congratulations again," smiling at Clark and Lois as they leave.

"So…," Clark asks, "What do you want to do now? Do you want to stay – or go home?"

"Let's stay for a while," she replies. "I'm still determined to get you on that stage."

"Not a chance," leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"What _are _you afraid of – _Smallville_?"

"I'm _not _afraid of anything," he retorts as another person starts singing.

"What is it then? Performance anxiety?"

Clark stares at Lois in shock. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I didn't mean _THAT_ Clark. I know you have absolutely no problem in that area. Seriously though - what is it?"

He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms against his chest; not saying a word.

"Come on," almost begging him. "You have a really nice voice."

"Well it's too bad that no one will get to hear it," he retorts; a smug look on his face.

She frowns at his comment and sits back in her chair; wanting to wipe the smug expression off his face. "I need another drink," getting up from her chair and walking over to the bar. She has to wait for a few minutes before the bartender finally comes over to her. "I want a beer, please." In the meantime, someone else starts singing…

"_**How can it be permissible? She compromised my principle, yeah yeah. That kind of love is mythical. She's anything but typical…"**_

_He's pretty good, _She thinks. _But that voice sounds very familiar…_

_**"She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force, you're obliged to conform when there's no other course, she used to look good to me, but now I find her…Simply Irresistible…"**_

_No. It can't be._ She spins around and is stunned to see that it's Clark doing the singing. She makes her way back to the table; unable to keep her eyes off him.

"_**She's unavoidable; I'm backed against the wall. She gives me feelings like I never felt before. I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law. She used to look good to me, but now I find her…"**_

Pointing to Lois…

_**"…Simply Irresistible..."**_

Lois is enthralled by him as he's moving across the stage in a very sexy and provocative way; shaking his hips. He whips off his jacket and tosses it to her, then takes off his tie. As he's singing, he doesn't take his eyes off her. Then he partly unbuttons his shirt; revealing some of his bare chest. She gets that tingling sensation she usually feels when he touches her.

_**"Her methods are inscrutable. The proof is irrefutable. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh. She's so completely kissable, huh…" **_

Swiveling his hips…

She squirms in her chair –trying not to let it show how turned on she's becoming. _Damn, he's not even touching me and I'm getting all wet. _Clark notices her reaction. But he's oblivious to all the other women in the audience who are just as turned on as Lois. He winks at her and licks his lips as he comes to the end of the song…

_**"She's all mine, there's no other way to go…Simply Irresistible."**_

He gets a huge round of applause as he leaves the stage; coming back to the table and sitting down next to her. He looks over at her and notices how flushed her cheeks look. _She always gets that way when she's aroused_, smiling to himself. He puts his arm around her waist and lowers his lips onto hers; giving her a not so chase kiss. "Come on; let's go to your place." He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the exit…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter's 31 to 35

**CHAPTER 31 **

**Lois's apartment - 10 minutes later…**

Lois barely has time to open the door when Clark takes her in his arms and pushes her against the wall; passionately kissing her. He starts to rapidly unzip her dress.

"What happened to wanting to undress me slowly?" she whispers.

"Not tonight," letting her dress fall to the floor; revealing her blue satin bra with matching panties.

"But all my furniture is gone," she mutters.

"We don't need them," sweeping her off her feet and setting her down on the kitchen counter. She rips off his shirt and is about to kick off her stilettos when he stops her. "Leave them on," he tells her in a firm voice.

She raises her eyebrows at him as he kisses her on her neck, making his way down to her stomach. "Mmm," she mutters as his hands move from her waist to her back. He unhooks her bra and pulls it off. His hands cup her breasts and plays with her nipples. She moans when he puts his mouth on one of them and starts sucking on it. Her hands are running through his hair; his hands firmly gripping her waist.

He removes his mouth from her breast and kisses her deeply; his tongue gliding around the inside of her mouth. Then his fingers lightly graze her skin as they make their way down to her panties. He inserts them inside the waistband and lowers them down; reaching her ankles. He pulls her panties off and flings it away. Then he starts kissing her between her breasts; making his way down her stomach until he reaches the soft hairs surrounding her core entrance. He kneels down and starts to lick her between her thighs; his tongue moving in and out of her.

"Ahhh," she moans as his tongue continues to pleasure her. Her hands are resting on the counter behind her for support as he inserts his fingers inside her and starts rapidly thrusting them in over and over; continuing to nibble between thrusts.

"You are so wet," he moans as she throws her head back; the orgasm hitting her.

"Whoa," she exclaims as he removes his head and makes his way back to her waiting lips; thrusting his tongue into her mouth again.

Her hands make their way to the waistband of his pants so that she could lower the zipper. He stops kissing her and picks her off the counter; setting her back on the floor. Then he sits down on the edge of the counter.

She pulls off his shoes and socks first. Then she stands back up and pulls his pants completely off him. She always gasps when she sees him naked. _He's so beautiful. _She kisses him on his neck; making her way to his nipples; flicking them with her tongue. "Ahh," he moans as she continues making her way to his stomach; inserting her tongue in his belly button. She gets down on her knees and continues her journey down his body; making her way to 'Clark Jr.'

"Show me who's woman you are," he tells her; pushing her head down. He moans as she puts her mouth over it; taking as much inside as possible. His hands cradle her head as she moves her mouth up and down; her fingers caressing his inner thighs. "More," he calls out to her. Her movements become faster; her teeth gently grazing him as she continues. His body tells her that he's about to have an orgasm. She removes her mouth and stands up.

He slides off the counter and pulls her into his arms. Then he pushes her up against the wall again; his hands on her waist. He lifts her up as her legs wrap around his. He promptly enters into her; penetrating her deeply.

"I need more," she cries out to him; their eyes fixed on each other's as he continues to thrust faster and faster. She moans loudly when he lifts her arms above her head and pins them to the wall with his hands as he continues plunging inside her. He could feel her body shudder as she starts to climax. "Ahh," she screams out as her orgasm hits. Seconds later, he's screaming out as he comes to his.

He falls forward onto his chest; burying his face in the crock of her neck. His hands reach out to stroke her hair, then making their way around her waist. She stares deeply into his eyes. He gives her the smile that always makes her toes tingle.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" acting all innocent.

"You know damn well, Smallville. 'Show me who's woman you are?'" echoing his words. "What on earth possessed you to say that?"

"I don't know why. It just came out," kissing her again.

"Well don't you tell this to anyone but…I love it when you take control – but only when we're making love. Otherwise – watch out, Smallville."

"Uh huh," kissing her again. Then he picks her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

He replies, "Home."

"What about our clothes?" she asks him.

"We don't need them," giving her an impish grin as he super speeds away…

**One hour later…**

Lois's head is resting on Clarks shoulder with his arm around her. Her hand is resting on his chest. She props herself on one elbow and gazes down at him; his eyes closed. He opens them and notices her staring at him; pulling her down for a kiss. "I don't know what was more exciting – your performance at the club, or your performance at my apartment." He only smiles back at her. After a moment, she finally asks, "What made you finally decide to do it?"

He pretends to think about it – but finally says, "I think it was when you asked me what I was afraid of, I thought to myself _'what am I afraid of?'_ So I decided that if I was going to do it, I might as well just go for it."

"Well, I couldn't believe that was you up there. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn you were on Red Kryptonite. It was completely out of character for you."

"If I was on Red Kryptonite, then it would have been a whole lot worse than just singing on stage. I completely lose all my inhibitions and end up hurting a lot of people whenever I'm on it."

"Well you haven't hurt me Clark. I've never seen you on it." But when he turns his head and doesn't answer her, she gets a funny feeling as if there's something he hasn't told her. "Clark? What is it? Is there something I don't know about?"

He turns his head back to look at her. "You have seen me on the Red K – but you don't remember it."

She stares back at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean Clark?"

"Valentine's Day – a few years ago. Ring any bells?"

Her eyes widen as she starts to remember that day. "Clark – what really happened that day? Did we have…?"

"No Lois, we didn't have sex. But we almost did. I also held you in my arms as I jumped from the _Daily Planet_ roof to Oliver's balcony."

Lois gets out of bed and walks around to Clark's side of the bed and looks down at him. "Let me get this straight. You revealed your powers to me, and then took advantage of me?"

Clark gets up and puts his hands on her arms. "I told you we didn't have sex."

"Well if we didn't, then what was it that stopped you?"

He hesitates for a minute, and then says, "I saw the invitation to Lana and Lex's engagement dinner in your jacket pocket. That kind of put a damper on things for me."

"So if you hadn't seen it…?"

"We probably would have, Lois."

She walks back to her side of the bed and sits down; not saying a word. Clark takes a deep breath, then walks over to her and kneels down in front of her; taking her hands in his. "I'm so glad I saw the invitation when I did."

"Why, Clark?"

"When we made love for the first time, I never felt so happy in my life. It was a wonderful night – for both of us. If we had sex back then, it would have become a painful memory for me – knowing how amazing it was and you not being able to remember it. That's why I'm glad."

She lightly punches him on his arm. "I should be upset with you for not telling me sooner, but…I just can't stay mad at you for long." He smiles at her and pulls her down to him and wraps his arms around her; putting his head on her shoulder. She in turn puts her head on his and wraps her arms around him. After a few minutes she asks him, "So how did you get infected in the first place?"

"It was that lipstick that the Oil Essence lady gave you. You were dosed by a love potion, but the red color came from the Red K."

"Oh, so that's how it happened."

"That's right. There are a lot of things that stand out that for me that night that I'll never forget."

She looks at him with a curious look. "Like what?"

"Well, there's the Whitesnake CD you created for me. And of course the 'Lois and Clark forever' that you had tattooed to your breast."

She winces as she recalls the tattoo. He continues on. "You know – even though you weren't acting like yourself, there was a part of me that got a thrill at seeing it."

"Really?" stroking his cheek with her hand. "If I got another one, would you feel the same way?"

"I'm sure I would – but I don't think you really need one," gliding his finger down her neck. Then his lips make their way to her neck as well. He pushes her hair aside so he could have better access to her skin.

"Umm," she sighs as his lips continue to nibble on her neck. "Chloe was right."

He stops what he's doing and looks at her curiously. "Right about what?" he asks.

"She has this theory that since we've been together, you're losing your inhibitions. That now _I'm _your Red K."

"She really thinks that?" a little amused by it. "Where did she get that idea?"

Now Lois is the one to hesitate before speaking. "Well…I kind of told her about the interlude we had in the truck."

"You told her about that?"

"I had to. She saw my underwear poking out of my purse and started putting it together so…"

He furrows his brows for a moment. "Do you think she's right?"

"I think she is," she responds. "The Clark Kent I've known all these years would never have had sex in an elevator – or in the supply room – or in a truck at the side of the road – not to mention phone sex…should I go on?"

"No need to do that," resuming his nibbling on her neck. Then he whispers in her ear, "I think she may be right," lifting her off the floor and back onto the bed…

**Another hour later…**

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?" turning his head to look over at her.

"There's something I've been thinking about since we got engaged. I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up, but…"

"You sound serious. Just come out with it."

"Well…it has to do with kids."

"What about them?" he asks.

"Well, you haven't said whether or not you want to have them."

Clark is quiet for a minute. Then he finally says, "I'd like to have them someday, but I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to have any of our own."

She stares back at him; a shocked look on her face. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, because you're human and I'm not – that's why."

"You don't know that for sure – do you?"

He sits up and looks down at her. "No," he says as she sits up too. "But then I remember something my mother told me a long time ago when I expressed doubts about my ever becoming a father."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she and my father were unable to have a child of their own – but yet they were still blessed with a son." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "So even if we don't have our own child, there are still ways we could have one."

She leans forward to kiss him. "That's so sweet," she says with a smile.

He smiles back at her, and then asks, "What about you? How do you feel about kids?"

"Well, I've always had doubts about having them. Can you imagine me as a mother?

"Absolutely," he says without hesitation.

"Really?" she asks; a little surprised at his reaction.

"Of course. Any child of ours would be lucky to have you as a mother. You're smart, beautiful, need I go on?"

"You could, but we'd be here all day," she quips – giving him a kiss. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's one of my hidden powers," returning the kiss.

"It's not as hidden as you think, Smallville," kissing him again.

He pushes her down onto the bed and starts nibbling on her breasts. "Umm," she sighs again. "I love it when you do that," her hands moving lazily up and down his back…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 32

**Early the next morning…**

Oliver gets out of bed and makes his way over to the table near the elevator where his assistant placed the newspaper. He picks it up and sits down on the couch. He glances at the main headline, then makes his way down to the bottom where he sees a smaller headline that totally surprises him. "Damn!" he exclaims; laughing out loud as he continues to read…

Chloe drags herself out of bed and walks over to her front door and opens it; bending over to pick up the paper. She continues to yawn as she makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She starts to scan the paper, but her eyes stop at the headline at the bottom. "Holy shit!" she exclaims; her eyes widening in surprise…

In Washington, Martha Kent is in her office getting ready for an early breakfast meeting when her assistant comes in with the paper. Martha looks up and is about to say something to her when she holds up the paper and points to the headline at the bottom. Martha takes the paper and stares at the accompanying picture; her jaw dropping…

**The Kent Farm**

Lois goes down to the kitchen to make some coffee; trying to keep quiet because Clark was still sleeping. While it's brewing, she opens the kitchen door and stoops down to pick up the paper. She closes the door and puts it on the table, then pours herself a cup of coffee; sitting down. She's about to start reading when she hears a knock at the door. She puts the paper back down and gets up to open the door; still sipping her coffee. "Hey, Chloe," what are you doing here so early?"

She walks in and sits down at the table. "I thought I'd stop by to see my two favorite people in the world."

Lois's gut instinct tells her that's not the real reason for Chloe's visit. "Clark is still sleeping, but I know that's not the real reason for your visit. What's with the big grin on your face? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary?"

"Oh, nothing," she says rather coyly. "But I did hear that Clark was…'Simply Irresistible' last night."

Lois drops her cup at Chloe's remark. "_SHIT!"_ grabbing a paper towel to clean up the mess. Chloe picks up the pieces of the shattered cup and throws them out. After the mess is cleaned up, they both stand up; looking at each other for a moment. Then Lois finally says, "Okay, Chloe, how on earth did you…"

Chloe interrupts her before she could go on. "You haven't seen the paper yet – _have you?"_ staring back at Lois.

"Not yet. I was just about to read it. Why? What's going on?"

"I think you better sit down Lois," pulling out a chair for her. Lois sits down and picks up the paper again.

"Look at the bottom," Chloe tells her. Lois's eyes make their way down to the bottom headline. Her eyes widen in disbelief, then she looks over at Chloe. There's a nice-sized picture of Clark on stage with his shirt partially open with the headline:

**DAILY PLANET REPORTER IS 'SIMPLY IRRESISTABLE'**

She quickly reads the article, then puts the paper down. "I don't believe it!" she says. "Clark is going to totally freak out when he sees this Chloe."

"That's only the half of it, Lois."

Lois looks up at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Without another word, Chloe walks over to the computer and brings up . She turns the monitor in Lois's direction. "Apparently someone in the audience recorded Clark's performance and posted it on the web."

Lois watches the clip, then checks to see how many people have posted comments. She stares in disbelief. "Chloe, there's over 200 comments here!" she exclaims. She starts to read some of them. "Have you read any of these?" The words are barely out of her mouth when her eyes catch a comment by a user called 'watchtower09'. She turns to Chloe and glares at her. "You wrote this one – _didn't you?" _pointing at her in accusation. She just shrugs her shoulders.

Lois reads the comment out loud: "I've known this guy for years and believe me when I say that if you think he's sexy in this performance, then you should get to know him up close and personal. He really is 'Simply Irresistible."

"I couldn't help myself," Chloe says rather sheepishly.

Lois gets up from the chair; putting her hands on her hips and starting to pace back and forth. "This is bad, Chloe. This is so bad. I don't even want to be around when he finds out. You know he doesn't like to draw attention to himself."

"Except as 'Superman'," Chloe remarks. Just then, her cell phone rings. "I'll take this in the other room. I'll be right back," starting to talk into the phone as she goes into the living room.

Meanwhile Clark wakes up. He rolls over to kiss Lois and finds an empty bed. He puts on his sweatpants and makes his way downstairs. He sees her standing in the middle of the kitchen. He sneaks up behind her and puts his arms around her; kissing her on the neck.

She's startled by his sudden appearance. "Geez, Smallville," turning her head to look at him.

"Good morning," he whispers in her ear. "I was just thinking about how nice it would be to have a repeat performance of last night," nibbling on her neck.

"I don't think so, Smallville." He stops what he's doing and stares at her.

"Why not?"

"Because we have company – that's why not," pointing to Chloe in the living room. She turns around to face him; still in his arms. He leans his head forward to give her a kiss; gently swirling his tongue around hers and nipping her top lip. "Mmm," she sighs; closing her eyes.

"Is that all you guys ever do?" Chloe quips as she comes back into the kitchen.

"Of course not," Clark pulling his lips away from Lois, but with his arms still around her. "We also have sex."

Chloe just furrows her brows at him. "So I've heard," she retorts. "Can we PLEASE talk about something else?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" finally removing his arms from Lois and walking over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I understand that you were 'Simply Irresistible' last night. I'm sorry I missed it."

He smiles back at her and leans back against the counter as he sips his coffee. "Actually, it turned out to be a lot of fun. I really enjoyed myself."

"Well it sure looks like you did," Chloe remarks.

Clark puts down his cup and looks over at her; a little puzzled. "Wait a minute – you just said that you were sorry you missed it. Now you're saying that I look like I enjoyed it? Which one is it Chloe?"

Chloe and Lois glance at each other, then Lois says, "Come here, Clark – there's something you need to see," walking over to the computer and sitting down. He makes his way over to where Lois is. He stands behind her as she brings up the website. He stares at the screen in shock.

"Move over, Lois." She gets up and he sits down in front of the screen. He quickly reads some of the comments posted. "I don't believe this!" continuing to scroll through them. He gets up from the chair and walks into the living room and sits down on the couch; his elbows on his knees with his chin resting on his hands. Lois walks over to him and sits down next to him; putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Clark?" He turns his head to look at her. "I'm afraid that's not all of it."

He stares at her. "I don't like the sound of that. What do you mean 'that's not all of it?'"

Before she could answer, Chloe walks over with the paper and hands it to him; sitting down on the other side of him. He unfolds the paper and looks at the headline at the bottom. He stares at the picture for a moment, then reads the article. He tosses the paper onto the coffee table and quickly gets up and walks over to the kitchen door to go outside; slamming the door behind him.

Chloe turns to look at Lois. "That didn't go so well now did it?"

"Nope," she responds. She gets up and opens the kitchen door to go outside. She finds him standing on the porch with his hands on his hips. She walks over to him and stands next to him; not saying a word. "I'm sorry," she says. He turns his head to look at her; a little puzzled.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Lois?" he asks.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kept pressuring you to do it."

"It's not your fault, Lois," putting his hands on her shoulder and looks into her eyes. "And it's not my fault either. This kind of thing happens nowadays." Then he lets go of her and starts to walk away – but turns back around to face her again. "You know – I was wondering who it was who taped me last night. I know it may sound crazy, but it crossed my mind that Tess Mercer might have something to do with it."

She walks over to him. "The same thought occurred to me."

"Well, it's done. There's nothing we can do about it. Of course I'll probably get teased about at work for a while. You might get teased about it too. But hopefully people will soon start to forget about it and move on to the next big thing."

Lois nods in agreement." "For what it's worth," laying her hand on his chest, "You are 'Simply Irresistible'."

He smiles back at her and lowers his lips onto hers.

"Is everything okay now?" Chloe asks, coming outside to join them on the porch.

Clark reluctantly pulls his lips away from Lois and looks over at Chloe. "For now."

Then the phone rings. "I'll get it," says Lois, going inside. Chloe and Clark are left standing on the porch.

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I read what you wrote."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Clark."

"Come on Chloe. I know what your id is on YouTube. Watchtower09?" a smile forming on his face. "I like what you said. That was sweet of you," leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She smiles back at him. "I meant every word."

Lois comes back out. "That was Oliver. He saw the article."

"What did he say?" asks Chloe.

Lois starts to chuckle before finally telling them what he said. "He said that he always thought you were 'Simply Irresistible,' Clark."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Is that what he really said?" asks Clark.

"That's what he said. He also said to tell you that he thought you were really good and that maybe next time the two of you could do a duet together."

"I doubt if there will be a next time, Lois."

"In time maybe," she quips. "But if that was your last public performance, then at least you could say you went out with a bang."

The phone rings again. "I'll get it this time," says Clark; going inside. Chloe and Lois follow him inside as Clark picks up the phone. "Hello? Mom? Hi – how are you?" He listens for a minute. "No I wasn't on Red Kryptonite." He listens for another minute. "Really now? He says in disbelief. "Just tell her…well…you know what to say. Okay, I'll talk to you soon. I love you too. Bye." He hangs up and looks over at Chloe and Lois.

"She thought you were on the Red K?" asks Chloe.

"I could see that. I told Clark that last night," Lois remarks. "What else did she say? And tell who what?"

"Well, apparently one of her colleagues has a single daughter and thought we might hit it off."

"WHAT?" Lois exclaims; her eyes wide open.

Clark is amused by the expression on her face. "You're not just a wee bit jealous now – _are you_?"

"Of course not," she scoffs. "I don't get jealous."

"Uh huh," he mutters. "Anyway, she told me that she told her colleague that I already had a fiancée. She also said that she loves you like a daughter," looking sideways at Lois and giving her a wink.

"That's sweet," her eyes watering a little.

The phone rings again. "That's it!" picking up the phone and yanking the cord out of the wall; crushing the receiver in his hand and throwing it on the ground. "First thing tomorrow we're getting an unlisted number."

"And a new phone," Lois remarks; picking up the broken receiver.

"Well," says Chloe, "On that note, I think I'll head on home and leave you two lovebirds alone." Then she says, "I'll see you both later at the Talon for lunch – okay?"

"Okay, Cus," giving each other a quick hug. Chloe walks over to Clark and gives him a hug. "You really are 'Simply irresistible,'" whispering in his ear and giving him a wink as she leaves.

"Well, since she's gone, did you still want that repeat performance?" Lois asks; walking over to Clark and putting her arms around him.

"Yeah?" placing his hands on her waist.

"Yeah," smiling up at him.

He reaches down and puts his arm behind her knees and lifts her up. "By the way, you were a goddess last night," he whispers in her ear; his hot breath on her neck. Her eyes widen as he carries her upstairs…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 33

**The night before…**

Tess's assistant is on a date at the same club as Clark and Lois. She happens to notice Clark making his way to the stage. _What's he doing? _She wonders. But when he picks up the microphone, she thinks, _this should be interesting; _taking out her phone. She presses 'record' and tapes Clark's entire performance.

Like most of the women in the audience (and a few men too), she finds herself becoming aroused by Clark's sexy performance. When he finally finishes, she quickly gets up from her chair and heads for the ladies room to splash some water on her face. But she finds she's not the only one to feel that way. Then she overhears several different women talking about him.

_**"Is he hot or what?"**_

_**"Whoever that woman was he was staring at is one lucky woman."**_

_**"The second I get home, I'm gonna find my husband and…"**_

She leaves the bathroom and is on her way back to her table when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. "Yes Ms. Mercer." She listens for a minute. "Alright. I'll make sure it gets done first thing Monday morning." She pauses for a moment. "You'll never believe who I just saw performing on stage for Karaoke night – CLARK KENT. How was he? Sexy as all hell. All the women were going nuts for him. You wouldn't believe some of the comments I heard while I was in the ladies room." She listens again. "Yes I did tape it. You want to see it? Alright. I'll send it to you once I hang up. Okay. Bye." She hangs up and sends a copy of the video to Tess. She goes back to her table and rejoins her date.

**The Talon – Sunday afternoon**

Lois has just sat down at a table when Chloe comes in. She sits down just as the waitress comes over to take their orders. "Where's Clark?" she asks.

"He should be here any minute."

"Good – because I have something for the two of you. I found it when I was cleaning out one of my drawers. I thought you and Clark might more use out of it than I did," handing Lois a bag.

Lois looks at it curiously. She reaches inside and pulls out something wrapped in tissue paper. She unwraps it and discovers a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. She stares at them for a moment, then asks Chloe, "Are these the ones that Clark and I found on your bed the day after your engagement party?"

"Yeah. Jimmy and I never got to use them so…" a wistful look in her eyes.

Lois continues to examine them when she spots a red stone embedded near the spot where the cuffs click into place. "Chloe, what does this look like to you?" pointing to the stone. Chloe takes the cuffs from her and peers closely at the stone. "That's not Red Kryptonite – _is it?"_ Lois asks her.

"No. I've seen Red Kryptonite and this is not it. This one looks like a much deeper color." She racks her brain trying to think of the right color. She suddenly snaps her fingers. "I've got it," she exclaims. "It's Krimson."

"Krimson? I've never heard of Krimson Kryptonite."

"It could be a new one," Chloe remarks; continuing to study it. "Maybe Clark will know."

Lois looks up and sees Clark walking in the door. "Just in time," she says as he pulls up a chair and joins them.

"Just in time for what?" giving Lois a peck on the cheek. His eyes widen suddenly when he notices the handcuffs in Chloe's hand. "Are those the ones…?"

Lois cuts him off. "Yep. Those are the ones we found when we were looking for Chloe and Jimmy. Chloe thought we would get more use out of them."

"We sure would," winking at Lois.

Chloe hands them to Clark. "What does this look like to you?" pointing to the embedded stone.

He takes the cuffs from her and studies it. "It's not red kryptonite – that's for sure. But it sure does look like kryptonite."

"That's what we thought. The color looks like Krimson to me," says Chloe.

"I never heard of Krimson Kryptonite, but I agree with you about the color." He continues to study it. "Let me try something." He puts one cuff around his wrist and clicks it into place. "Well, it's not making me weak. That's a good sign." Then he tries to take it off. "Huh," he mutters. "Must be stuck or something," continuing to pull on it without success. "I can't get it off," he says; starting to get a worried look on his face. "My strength is gone," looking up at Chloe and Lois.

"Let me give it a shot," Lois says. She reaches over and starts to pull on it when it comes right off. "Well, I guess we know what Krimson Kryptonite does," returning the cuffs to the bag.

"Lois, I don't think we should keep them. They could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands." He turns to Chloe. "Thanks for the thought but…"

"It's okay, Clark. I'll get rid of them," taking the bag away from Lois.

He gets up from his chair. "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back." He walks over to the counter; leaving Chloe and Lois at the table.

"Give me that," Lois snatching the bag from Chloe. "I'm keeping them," taking the handcuffs out of the bag and putting them deep into her purse.

Chloe sees the devilish look in Lois's eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours, Lois?"

"Last night I made the mistake of telling Clark that I loved it when he took control during sex. But afterwards, I thought that just once it would be nice for me to be the one in complete control. I think this will definitely help me to accomplish that."

"I think that Clark is gonna be in for quite a surprise tonight – _isn't he, Lois?"_

"Oh yeah – he won't know what hit him, Chloe." They both laugh at the thought. But then Chloe suddenly gets very quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something. You told me that Clark said that sooner or later he was going to get back at us for the bubble bath incident. Do you really think it's a good idea to do this?"

"You know Clark. He probably just said that to mess with our heads. He only wants us to think that."

"I hope you're right Lois."

"Of course I am. But if I am wrong, then we'll just have to retaliate." She's thoughtful for a few minutes. "Chloe?" she finally says.

"Yes Lois?"

"Where exactly did you get the handcuffs?"

"I didn't get them – Jimmy did. He probably bought them from the Oil Essence lady that gave you that lipstick. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering if I could get a second pair."

Chloe looks curiously at her. "Why would need another pair?"

Lois looks back at her; raising one eyebrow. "Oh, I get it now." Then she says, "I love it when you have something up your sleeve," starting to laugh; Lois joining in.

Clark finally returns with his coffee and sits down. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"We were just talking about the bubble bath incident. You were kidding when you said you were gonna get back at us – _weren't you?"_

He gives Chloe a sly smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Just then his cell phone rings. "Hello?" he answers; walking away from the table.

Chloe watches as Clark is talking on the phone. "I still don't know, Lois. I think the old Clark wouldn't retaliate. But this new Clark is far more likely to do it."

"Don't worry about it Chloe. I can handle Smallville."

Clark returns to the table and sits down. "Who was that, Clark?" Lois asks.

"It was my Mom. She told me that everyone was talking about the article at the breakfast meeting. And I've already received at least 10 calls from people at work telling me I'm 'irresistible.' Somebody right outside the door told me the same thing. I'm never gonna live this down."

"Okay so you'll be teased for a while. If they see that it bothers you, you know they'll continue to tease you."

"You're right Lois. I know you're right." He looks at his watch. "I should probably get back to the farm. I have a few more things to do. I'll see you later," giving Lois a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe." He gets up and leaves.

Lois puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin on top of her hands and gazes at Clark as he walks away; her eyes lingering on his rear end. Unconsciously a smile forms on her face. "Umm," she sighs; picturing a very naked Clark with handcuffs.

She snaps out of it when Chloe lightly punches her on her upper arm. "Huh?" rubbing her arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"I saw that far away look in your eyes, Lois. You were picturing Clark with them on – _weren't you?"_

"Maybe I was." She pauses for a moment – then says, "Are you telling me that you haven't already pictured Clark wearing handcuffs?" Chloe turns a little red at Lois's statement. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaims.

"Sorry Lois. I didn't mean to. It was just a momentary lapse."

"It's okay Chloe. I was only teasing," smiling at her. Then she gets up from her chair. "Come on," picking up her purse.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the oil essence lady. There's a few things I'd like to pick up. I also want to try and find out where this stone came from."

"Alright," Chloe says – picking up her own purse and following Lois out the door…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 34

**A half hour later…**

Lois and Chloe enter the shop. They start looking at the various items for sale. Lois picks up one bottle and takes off the cap to smell it. "Umm, I like this one," extending it to Chloe so she could smell it for herself.

"I like it too," taking the bottle from Lois; looking at the label. "This is massage oil – not perfume."

"I know that. Clark promised to give me a full-body massage when I got back from my assignment. He hasn't given it to me yet. I thought this would remind him."

"Good idea," putting the cap back on and handing it back to Lois.

A saleswoman comes in from the back room. "Can I help you?" walking up to Chloe and Lois.

"Yes you can," Lois says – taking out the handcuffs from her purse. "I was wondering if by any chance you had another pair like this one," showing them to her.

The saleswoman takes a closer look at them. "I may have one more pair left in the supply room. Let me take a look," handing them back to Lois and disappearing into the back room. She comes out a couple minutes later with a small box; handing it to Lois. She opens it and finds inside an identical pair – right down to the Krimson stone.

"This is it," turning to Chloe. "Am I gonna have fun with these," she remarks. Then she turns to the saleswoman and asks her, "I also wanted to ask you something else. Can you tell me where this stone came from?"

"I believe that someone named MXYZPTLK brought it in. I remember the name because it was so unusual. As I recall, he was an impish kind of man."

"Wait a minute," Chloe exclaims. "Did you just say MXYZPTLK?

Lois turns to Chloe. "Do you know who he is?"

Chloe hesitates for a moment. "Remember when Clark was playing football and he tripped – hurting that player on the other team?"

"Sure. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, there was this foreign exchange student who had the ability to get people to do what he wanted them to do. That was his name. But as far as I knew, he was in jail and was going to be deported."

She turns to the saleswoman again. "Did he say where he got it?"

She thinks for a minute. "All he told me was that he created it. He didn't say how he did it."

"Have you seen him recently?" is Chloe's next question.

"No. I haven't seen him in over two years. I don't know where he is or how to get in touch with him."

"All right. Thank you," says Chloe.

"I'm going to get these," Lois says – referring to the cuffs and massage oil in her hands. She follows the saleswoman over to the register. After Lois pays for it, she takes the bag and her receipt.

"Thank you and have a nice day," the saleswoman says to Lois and Chloe. They wave goodbye and exit the shop.

Lois turns to Chloe. "Do you think we should try to find out more about this guy?"

"I don't know Lois. It probably wouldn't hurt. I'll see if can find out anything."

"Thanks Chloe." Then she says, "Let's go – we have one more stop to make."

"Where to?"

"I want to find something…special to wear tonight," giving Chloe an impish grin of her own.

Chloe smiles back at her as they walk back to the car. Lois gets behind the wheel and the car takes off down the street.

**At the same time…**

Clark is busy at the farm when he gets a call. "Hello?" he answers. "Yes Mr. White. You want to see me now? Okay. I'll be there shortly. Good bye." He hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. _I wonder what he wants, _putting down the pitchfork and walking back up to the house to freshen up.

A short time later, he arrives at the _Daily Planet_ and enters the elevator. As it starts to rise, he looks around and smiles to himself; remembering his and Lois's recent encounter. He's lost in thought when the elevator doors finally open. He gives himself a mental shake and steps out; walking down the hall to Perry White's office. He's about to knock on the door when he hears loud voices coming from inside…

_**I'm the Editor-In-Chief. It's supposed to be my decision on whether or not to run a story.**_

_**I own this paper, Mr. White. I am free to overrule you if I have to.**_

_**You've forgotten that Oliver Queen is a majority owner. He has a say in every aspect of running this paper.**_

Clark knocks on the door. There's quiet for a moment. Then he hears a voice say, "Come on in."

He opens the door and steps into the room. Tess is standing near the bookcase; her arms folded across her chest. Perry is standing behind his desk; his hands on his hips. He walks over to Clark and shakes his hand. "Thank you for coming in on a Sunday at such short notice."

"No problem Mr. White," sitting down in a chair directly in front of the desk.

"Clark," he starts to say, "I'm speaking on behalf of the _Daily Planet_ – which also includes Ms. Mercer," glaring at Tess for a moment. He continues, "We want to extend our sincerest apologies to you for any embarrassment or trouble that's been caused because of the article in today's paper. That was not supposed to be the story. I didn't know about the change myself until I picked up the paper this morning."

Clark just sits there for a moment; processing what Perry just said. He gets up from his chair and turns to Tess. "We had a feeling you were behind this."

"We?" Tess says – staring at Clark. "Who exactly is 'we'? Ms. Lane, I presume?"

"That's right Ms. Mercer. And I would appreciate it if you would show her a little more respect. She's a damn good reporter who deserves to be treated as such," staring her down.

Tess is stunned at Clark's words. "Respect? You expect me to show respect to someone who has sex in the company elevator?"

Clark's eyes narrow at that remark. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"FINE – if that's how you want to play it, Mr. Kent."

Clark just glares at Tess; putting his hands on his hips. "I've heard stories about you Ms. Mercer that don't exactly make you sound like an angel," spitting out the words at her.

Tess is about to make a remark when Perry interrupts. "THAT'S ENOUGH." But before he could go on, Clark says one more thing.

"I'm going to leave now. I didn't come in on a Sunday to be accused of such things. And I refuse to allow you to accuse Lois as well. She's my future wife and I won't allow such talk."

"You're engaged?" Perry asks; stunned by Clark's news.

"I'm sorry, Mr. White. We were going to tell you first thing tomorrow morning."

Perry stands there for a moment, then walks over to Clark and shakes his hand, then giving him a hug. "Congratulations, Clark. I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Mr. White. And now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to finish up at home, then I'll be spending the rest of the evening with my lovely bride-to-be." He walks over to the door and opens it. But before he leaves, he turns around to look back at Tess – who has a shocked look on her face. "Thanks for your good wishes too, Ms. Mercer. I'm make sure to pass them along to Lois," a smirk on his face as he leaves; closing the door behind him.

**Kent Farm – a short time later…**

Clark walks into the kitchen and makes his way over to the couch. It's not an easy thing to do – what with most of Lois's boxes still unpacked. He looks around at them and frowns. _She was supposed to unpack them today. Where is she? _He calls out her name. "Lois!" No answer. He goes upstairs. "Lois?" he calls out again.

He goes back downstairs and goes out onto the porch and sees that her car is gone. _Duh! _He thinks to himself. _No wonder she didn't answer. How did I not notice that? _slapping his forehead. _Well, I should finish up in the barn first. _He goes back into the house and changes back into his jeans and tee-shirt, then starts walking over to the barn.

A few minutes later, Clark hears footsteps. He turns around and sees Lois standing there. "Am I ever glad to see you," dropping the pitchfork and half-running over to her to give her a big hug.

"Is everything okay? You're acting as if you haven't seen me in months," she remarks – pulling away to look up at him.

He looks down at her and smiles. "It's been a really long day."

"Tell me about it," she says.

"Maybe later," lowering his head to kiss her lips. "Mmm," he sighs, putting his arms around her again. He continues to kiss her, then leaves her lips for her neck; sweeping her hair to the side. He takes a few steps backwards; taking her along with him. He continues until his back hits one of the barn posts.

"Clark?" she whispers.

"Yes, Lois?" his hands now making their way down to her waist and looking into her eyes.

"Could you close your eyes for a minute?"

He looks at her curiously. "Alright," he says; closing his eyes.

She puts her hands on his arms and lifts them straight up. Then she places her hands on the edge of his tee-shirt and pulls it up over his arms; pulling it completely off him. He opens his eyes again, but she tells him, "Keep them closed." He closes them again. He could feel her hands grip his wrists; wrapping his arms around the post. He feels something on his wrists that's not her hands. Then he hears two clicks. He opens his eyes and stares at Lois.

"What's going on Lois?" trying to get lose, but not succeeding. Then he quickly discovers that his strength is gone. _She did it. She actually did it. She kept the handcuffs. _"I thought we agreed to get rid of them?"

"I never agreed to it Clark," taking a step closer to him. "When I said last night that I loved it when you took control, I didn't mean that I wanted you to be in control all the time. You see, I remembered that I also like to be in control," walking up to him. Then she whispers in his ear, "This is going to be a night you will never forget – Mr. Kent." Her hands glide down his bare chest until they reach the waistband of his jeans…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 35

Lois kneels down in front of him; her hands continuing to glide down his body until they reach his feet. She removes his boots, then his socks. She picks up one of his feet and starts to caress it with her fingers. He stifles a laugh as her finger glides across the sole of his foot. She looks up at him with a puzzled look. "Did you just laugh?"

"No," denying the fact that he did. She glides her finger across his foot again. Once more he tries not to laugh.

"Okay, Smallville – I definitely heard that," she accuses him.

"You heard nothing," he retorts – pulling his foot away. She grabs hold of it again and flutters her fingers against his foot once more. But this time he can't stop himself. Then it dawns on her.

"You are ticklish – _aren't you?" _He has a guilty look on his face. "Oh, Smallville," she says – shaking her head back and forth; a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll cut you some slack – _for now_. But I won't forget."

_Damn! I didn't want her to know I was ticklish, _he thinks to himself. _Who knows what she'll do next. _But those thoughts go right out of his head when she lowers her lips down to his toes and starts to suck on them one at a time. Clark lets out a sigh; closing his eyes again as she continues to pleasure his toes. Then she puts his foot down and picks up the other one and gives it the same attention. Then she stands up and places her hands on the waistband of his jeans and unbuttons them. She pulls down the zipper and pulls his jeans all the way down to his ankles, then pulls them off completely; leaving him clad only in his boxers.

She puts her left hand on the back of his head and starts to kiss him behind his left ear; making tiny sucking noises as she continues to kiss him until she reaches the base of his neck. He throws his head back against the post as she kisses her way down to his nipple; placing her lips over it and taking it in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it while using her hand to tease his other one. He lets out a moan when she switches to his other one and teases the one she just left.

She removes her mouth from his nipple and continues kissing him down his chest; stopping for a moment to swirl her tongue in his belly button. When she reaches the waistband of his boxers, she stops; inserting her fingers and gripping the waistband. He opens his eyes to watch her. She looks up at him as she slowly pulls his boxers down; gliding the fabric down his legs until she could completely pull them off.

"Ahh," he moans; closing his eyes again as she briefly glides her finger against his shaft as she stands back up.

She takes a few steps backward and slowly unbuttons her blouse. She places her hands on the top of it and pushes it off her shoulders; letting it fall to the floor.

Clark's eyes pop wide open when he sees what she's wearing; remembering the last time she wore it. As if she could read his mind, she walks up to him and whispers in his ear, "I knew you'd remember," taking a few steps back again. She reaches behind her back and pulls down the zipper to her skirt; turning her back to him and bending over slightly as she slowly pulls it down past her ass – then lets it fall the rest of the way. He gulps as she kicks it away and turns back around and stands before him; wearing a sparkly red, white and blue bra with matching short shorts that showcase her taut stomach. Then she places her hand in her hair and removes the hair clip; allowing her hair to cascade down her back.

She gazes at him; noticing how aroused he's becoming. Then a sly smile crosses her face. "I'll be right back," suddenly turning around and walking out of the barn.

"Lois," he calls out after her, but she's already gone. _Let's see, _thinking to himself. _I'm in the barn by myself – naked and handcuffed to a post with no powers. Nobody would ever believe it. _After what seems like an eternity, Lois finally returns; carrying a chair from the kitchen. She turns it sideways and places it in front of him; kneeling on top of it. Her chest is only a few inches from his face. She reaches behind her back to untie the bra, then reaches up behind her neck to untie the other part; tossing it on the floor. "I need to put my hands on you, Lois. Please let me touch you," he pleads.

"Not yet," she says as she lifts her right breast close to his mouth; putting her left hand behind his head to push his mouth onto it. "Umm," he moans; taking in as much of her breast as he could. He sucks on her nipple repeatedly; flicking the sensitive skin around it with his tongue. Her left hand moves from the back of his head to her left breast; massaging it and tweaking it with her fingers. "Ahhh," she moans as he continues to suck; waves of pleasure starting to coarse through her body.

Then she pulls her breast from his mouth and offers him her other one. He takes it in his mouth and pleasures it in the same way.

When she finally pulls away from him, she pushes the chair to the side and slowly starts to kneel down on the floor; her mouth level with his crotch. She places her hands on both his ass cheeks and lowers her lips to his inner thighs; licking and nibbling her way to his balls. She takes one in her mouth and gently sucks on it; gliding her tongue all over it. Then she releases it and makes her way to his other one and does the same.

"Ahhh, Lois," he cries out; his body tingling by her pleasuring him. Then she removes her mouth and kisses her way over to the base of his shaft; gliding her tongue up to his tip in one long slow stroke. She places her lips over his tip and lightly flicks it with her tongue. Then she finally takes as much of him in her mouth as she can. She moves her mouth up and down; alternating slow movements with rapid ones. She feels his member swelling in her mouth as she continues to suck; her hands gripping his ass. "Oh yeah," he calls out; feeling the beginning of an orgasm.

She removes her mouth and stands up. She places the chair underneath him and pushes him down onto it. She turns her back to him again, bends over, and inserts her fingers inside the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulls them completely off as her fingers caress her bare ass.

She stands before him completely naked. She straddles his thighs and places her hand on his increasingly swelling shaft and gently squeezes it; eliciting yet another moan. Then she removes her hand and positions herself above his tip.

"I want you deep inside me now Clark," she tells him as she lowers herself onto him until he's completely buried inside her. She gasps as his shaft fills her up; straining against her tight and very wet inner walls. She wraps her arms around him and links her fingers together behind the post; grabbing onto it as he thrusts into her. She throws her head back as he continues to penetrate her deeply; his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he continues to ravish her throbbing inner walls.

"Ahhh, Clark!" she cries out as her orgasm hits her; flooding throughout her body. His orgasm hits its peak seconds later and cries out her name; his back arching against the post at the same time her body is convulsing; her breasts arching up. As her orgasm finally subsides, she places her hands on both sides of his head and gazes deeply into his blue eyes. He gazes back at her just as intensely.

"Lois?" he whispers.

"Yes, Clark?" she whispers back.

"Are you ever gonna take these handcuffs off me?"

She smiles coyly at him; removing her hands from his head; sitting back and continuing to look at him. "In due time, my dear Mr. Kent," tapping him on the nose with her finger. "In due time," she repeats. She gets up from his lap and pulls the chair out from beneath him; causing him to fall down to the floor with a thud.

"Hey!" he exclaims. "What'd you do that for?" She stands over him; looking at him with an amused look on her face. Then she starts walking around as if she were looking for something. "Are you gonna answer me?" he calls out to her.

"You talk too much," continuing to look around. Then she finally finds what she's looking for; disappearing for a moment into one of the stalls. She reappears carrying a milking stool. He starts to pull himself up, but she puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down. She kneels down in front of him and lays her arms down on his knees. "Let me ask you something."

He hesitates before replying. "Alright," he says, leaning his head back against the post.

"Don't you ever get tired of always being in control, Clark? Isn't there a part of you that just wants to let yourself go and have someone else take the lead?"

When he doesn't answer, she goes on. "Clark," her voice sounding serious. "It doesn't make you any less of a man to be submissive once in a while. You are a strong, powerful, very sexy man. And that will never change," stroking his cheek with her hand.

He looks at her with an intense longing in his eyes. "Let me pleasure you, Clark. Let me love you with every fiber of my being."

His eyes start to well up; biting down on his lower lip. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Really," he says.

She leans in and gently lays her lips on his; cupping his face with her hands. "Umm, I do love kissing you – among other things," finally pulling away. Then she gets up and picks up the milking stool and places it in between his knees and straddles it; her legs wide open. He looks up at her; a puzzled look on his face. In response to his unspoken question, she simply says, "I want to feel your mouth on me Clark."

He arches one eyebrow at her as she places her hands on the back of his head; pushing him closer to her. He looks up into her eyes, then looks back down and buries his mouth in the soft hairs surrounding her entrance. He gently blows on them; his breath hitting the wetness between her legs and causing a tingle to flow through her body.

"Uhhh," she moans as he starts nibbling and licking her very throbbing entrance; thrusting his tongue inside her over and over again. She pulls him closer; causing him to go deeper into her. "Ahhh," she moans again as she has another orgasm. He lifts his head up to look at her face as she climaxes. When her breathing finally settles down, she says almost in a whisper, "You really are Superman." Then she pulls the stool out from beneath her and falls on her knees; straddling his thighs. She reaches behind the post and takes the handcuffs off him.

His arms come from behind him; putting his hands in her hair and running his hands through it. She reaches up and grabs one of them by the wrist; bringing his fingers up to her lips and starts to suck on them one at a time. "Umm," she moans; moving her mouth up and down.

He tilts his head slightly; staring intently at her. Then his other hand reaches out for her free hand; bringing her fingers to his mouth. He starts sucking on her fingers; both of their eyes fixed on each others. "Ummm," they both moan at the same time. Then they both finally let go of each others fingers and gently caress each other's cheeks.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"Turn over."

His eyes widen at her request. "You want me to what?"

She whispers to him; her warm breath tickling his ear, "Do you love me?"

Closing his eyes, he whispers back to her, "Oh yes, Lois. Absolutely yes."

"Do you trust me?" she asks next.

"Yes," he responds.

"Good. Now turn over," saying it in a firm voice as he opens his eyes again to look at her. She gets off him and stands up; looking down at him as he makes his way onto his stomach; turning his head to the side. He's never been put in such a submissive position before. He's a little nervous – but yet it excites him at the same time; his skin tingling at what she might do next.

She lowers herself onto his upper thighs; bending over him until her hands are on his shoulders and her nipples are lightly pressed against his upper back. He moans loudly as she slowly starts to glide her nipples down his back; her lips making small sucking noises close behind. Her hands move from his shoulders to his waist as she kisses her way to the small of his back.

She inserts her tongue in between his cheeks and moves it up and down several times. Then she licks outside his tight opening before she inserts her finger inside. "Oh, Lois!" he cries out; his ass bucking up.

She finally gets off him and turns him onto his back; straddling him again. She pins his arms down with her hands, then lowers herself onto him. She starts moving herself up and down; seeing on his face the pleasure she's bringing him. She continues her movements; squeezing his throbbing member with her pelvic muscles. "Ahhh!" he screams out as he comes to an orgasm; releasing inside her. She not only sees his body convulse as he climaxes, but she could feel it as well.

Then she put her arms around him as he rolls on top of her; both their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. He pushes her legs up until her knees are almost on her shoulders and her ankles are resting on his. Then he promptly lays into her. He cups her face with his hands as he continues his deep penetration of her; his thrusts becoming harder and more intense. "More! More!" she cries out. Her words spur him on to speed up his thrusts; going deeper than she thought possible. Her hands grip his ass he continues his movements. Her legs grip tightly around him as she has another orgasm.

"Oh Clark!" she screams out. He screams out her name almost simultaneously as he has an orgasm of his own; falling onto her with his head on her chest. Her legs fall to the floor; his arms still wrapped around her. He lifts his head to gaze down at her. She finally opens her eyes to find him gazing at her.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark," she whispers in a barely there voice.

"Now I want _you_ to turn over."

"Clark," she starts to say when he puts one of his fingers over her mouth.

"You talk too much," echoing her earlier words.

She takes a deep breath; biting down on her lip. He raises himself above her as she turns over. Then he lowers himself onto her back. He brushes her hair to the side and starts to nibble on her neck. Her breathing starts to become heavier as he continues to kiss her; making her way down her back. His fingers lightly graze her bare skin as he continues his journey down her body; stopping at the small of her back.

He places a hand on each cheek and spreads them apart, then inserts his tongue and glides it all the way down in one long smooth stroke; then gliding it back up. "Ahhh," she cries out as he glides it back down and up again. Then he moves himself up her body; resting his swollen shaft on her. He glides it down until he reaches her opening; his tip teasing the wetness that's increasing between her legs. His arms wrap around her as his hands cup her breasts; pulling her up until she's on her knees. He pushes forward into her; going deeply inside her. She moans as he starts thrusting into her.

She's never been made love to in this position before and she loves it; finding it both exciting and stimulating. Her breathing becomes more rapid as he continues penetrating her; his hand squeezing her breasts and his lips on her neck. She cries out as her orgasm hits her with full force; her body convulsing.

He feels her body shudder beneath him – which in turn causes him to have an orgasm of his own. He rolls off her and onto his back; his breathing finally slowing down. He turns his head to look at her. She turns her head to stare back at him, then crawls on top of him. He wraps his arms around her; gazing up at her.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?" gazing back at him.

"We're keeping the handcuffs."

She smiles back at him as they start to kiss; their tongues caressing each others.

He sits up and pulls her to a sitting position; their lips still on each others. Her legs wrap around his waist as he stands up. He turns around and pushes her up against the post. He places his hands on her breasts; cupping them and massaging them with his fingers. "Oh Clark!" she moans in his mouth as he continues to stroke and tease her nipples. Then he places his hands on her thighs and pushes her legs off his waist; her feet touching the ground.

He places his left hand firmly on her stomach; his right hand making its way to her inner thighs. He whispers to her, "Put your arms up." She's more than happy to oblige as she raises them above her head; grabbing onto the post and causing her breasts to arch forward. His hand surrounds one of her breasts as he lowers his mouth over the other one and starts sucking on it. His other hand starts moving between her legs. She moans as it moves back and forth through her wet and throbbing entrance.

"Ohhh!" she gasps as several of his fingers enter into her; thrusting inside her faster and faster. Their eyes are locked on each other as his fingers continue their pleasurable attack on her throbbing inner walls. "Oh, Clark, I think I'm coming!" she cries out; her body about to convulse.

He removes his hand and lifts her up as her legs once again wrap around his waist as he quickly re-enters her; his swollen shaft filling her up. He penetrates her; thrusting harder and harder like a man possessed. "I can't get deep enough," he whispers in her ear. She manages to move her legs to his upper back so he could get deeper inside her; his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Their eyes are still on each other's as her body starts to convulse again; her legs stiffening around his waist as her hands hold onto the post as if her life depended on it. "Oh, Lois!" he cries out as he comes; releasing into her.

"Oh, Clark," she cries out. Her legs fall once again to the ground as her hands let go of the post and fall down to her sides; her back arching back against it. He removes his hands from her waist and gently cups her face. He whispers to her, "You were right."

"Right about what?" whispering back as she lays her hands on top of his; her eyes partially closed.

"This is a night I'll never forget," giving her the smile that always makes her toes tingle. She in turn flashes him the smile that makes his knees week. Then he lifts her up in his arms; looking down at her with a mischievous grin of his own.

"What are you thinking about, Clark? What's going on in that brain of yours?" she asks, tapping his forehead with her finger.

"I was just thinking: You, me, warm water, soap."

"I like the sound of that," she says, raising her lips to him. Then he carries her back to the house; the cool evening breeze caressing their bare skin…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter's 36 to 40

**CHAPTER 36 **

**Early the next morning…**

Clark slips out of bed; being careful not to wake Lois. He puts on his typical morning outfit – namely his sweatpants and t-shirt. But before he leaves the room, he leans over the bed; placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and caressing her hair. He makes his way downstairs and opens the kitchen door to pick up the paper; deciding to read it outside on the porch instead of in the kitchen. He plops down on the couch and puts his feet up. But before he could start reading, he sees Chloe's car pulling up in the driveway.

"Hey, Clark," she calls out to him as she walks toward the house. Clark starts to get up when she waves him off. "Don't get up. I'll join you"; sitting down on the chair opposite him.

Clark puts the paper down on the coffee table. "What's up, Chloe?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night, so I thought I'd catch you before you headed off to work."

"If you came by to tease me again about that article in the paper, you're wasting your time. I've heard enough," he retorts.

She leans back in her chair. "Looks like someone hasn't had his morning coffee yet," a smirk on her face. "I tried calling last night, but there was no answer."

"There's something wrong with the phone line."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I yanked it out of the wall – remember?" a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh that's right. I forgot," she remarks. Then she says, "I even tried your cell phone. Then Lois's. She told me that you were 'tied up' at the moment." She looks curiously at Clark. "Do you know what she meant by that?"

Clark turns a little red at her question. After a moment's hesitation, he finally says, "I have absolutely no idea, Chloe."

"Then can you explain why you're face is red right now?" pointy asking Clark.

Before he could answer, Lois comes onto the porch and comes up behind Clark. "Good morning, Smallville," whispering in his ear and sticking her hand inside his t-shirt to caress his chest.

"Uh, Lois, we have company?" trying not to let on how much her hand on his chest is pleasing him.

"I know that," nibbling on Clark's ear. She looks up at Chloe. "Hey, Chloe," sitting down next to Clark and leaning back against the sofa with her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get ready for work," getting up suddenly. "I have a feeling it's going to be a _long _day." He kisses Lois on the top of her head and gives Chloe a smile, then goes inside.

When he's out of earshot, Chloe asks Lois, "So I take it things went according to plan last night?" raising one eyebrow at Lois.

Lois smiles back at her. "I won't go into details, but let's just say that Clark agreed to keep the handcuffs."

"He did? He actually agreed?" Chloe remarks in amazement.

"Yeah. What he actually said was 'Lois, we're keeping the handcuffs.'"

"Wow!" she exclaims.

"Yeah. Wow," a blush beginning to form on her face.

"So, how good was it?"

"I told you, Chloe. I wasn't going into details."

"_FINE_ – don't tell me," pouting a little.

"Okay, I'll tell you one thing – but one thing only."

Chloe leans forward eagerly. Lois tells her in a soft voice, "Let's just say that last night will be forever known as the night of six times."

Chloe's eyes widen in shock. "SIX TIMES?" she exclaims. Lois nods yes. Chloe looks her up and down. "How on earth are you even walking right now? You should be exhausted."

Lois blushes again. "You would think so. But I seem to have more stamina since you healed me after I was stabbed. I didn't realize it until recently."

"Wow," she says again. "So because I healed you, you can have sex non-stop and have orgasm after orgasm? I am so jealous of you right now that I almost hate you."

"Well I wasn't the only one to have six of them."

"WHAT? Clark too?" She abruptly gets up and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going, Chloe?" getting up from the couch and going after her. Chloe turns around to look back at her.

"Back home to take a cold shower – that's where I'm going. I'll talk to you later Lois," getting back into her car and taking off down the road.

Lois chuckles to herself. _I guess I should be getting dressed myself; _going back inside.

**Daily Planet – 9:00**

Clark and Lois walk up to the front entrance. Lois starts to go in, but Clark hesitates. She comes back over to him. "What's wrong, Clark?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm dreading going in there."

"Why? Because of that article? Come on. If it wasn't you, it probably would have been someone else. Let's just go in there and do our job – okay?" taking his hand and smiling up at him.

"Okay," smiling back at her. "Let's go," letting go of her hand and opening the door for her; following her inside. They go into the elevator and press the button for their floor. Then several people rush inside before the doors close.

"Hey it's _Mr. Irresistible_ himself!" one of the guys quips. Clark gives him a weak smile. _See what I mean? _glancing over at Lois.

Clark presses another button and starts to get off another floor. "Where are you going, Clark?" Lois asks, holding the elevator door open.

"I forgot that I was supposed to pick up a file from the entertainment editor. I'll see you upstairs," giving her a discreet wink as he walks away. She steps back inside and allows the doors to close.

Two floors later, the guys get out of the elevator and several women get in. "Hey, Lois, how was your weekend?" one of them asks.

"It was great. Very relaxing," she responds. But then she notices the looks that the women are exchanging. "What's with the looks?" she asks pointy.

One of them finally speaks up. "We just have to know. How was it?"

Lois looks at her curiously. "How was what?"

"Come on Lois. You know what we're talking about. The sex. How was it?"

"It's none of your damn business," she retorts – looking away from them.

"That hot huh? I knew it. We all saw that little performance of Clark's. Even a blind man could see how he was looking at you."

Lois frowns for a moment, then makes a decision. She looks back at them. "It wasn't hot." They stare back at her with surprised looks.

"IT WAS SMOKING HOT! IT WAS SO HOT IT WAS SIZZLING!"

Then the doors open on Lois's floor and she gets out; leaving them there with their mouths gaping open; smiling to herself. She arrives at her desk and finds Clark already working at his computer. He looks up to see her sit down. He stops typing and gazes at her for a second, then gets up and makes his way over to her desk and sits down on the edge of it. "Lois," he finally says, "I want to apologize."

She looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Apologize for what?"

"For lying before."

"Now I'm confused. What did you lie about?"

"I didn't need anything from the entertainment editor. I made it up so that I wouldn't have to hear any more comments about Saturday night."

"Oh that," she says matter of factly. "I knew you were lying."

"You did?" looking at her in astonishment.

""Sure I did. I would have done the same thing." She pauses for a moment. "But thank you for being honest with me," smiling up at him.

He glances around, then picks up her hand and gently strokes it with his finger. "I knew you of all people would understand."

"In fact," she continues, "I wish I had gotten off too. After those guys got off, several women came in and asked me how the sex was."

"What?" he says incredulously; putting down her hand. "I hope you told them that it was none of their damn business?"

"That's exactly what I told them. But then one of them said 'that hot huh?' Well you know I couldn't leave it at that – so I told them it wasn't. You should have seen the surprised looks on their faces."

Clark frowns at what she just said. Noting the look on his face, she continues, "Then I told them it was smoking hot. That it was so hot it sizzled. You should have seen their faces then. It was very satisfying let me tell you," leaning back in her chair with a big grin on her face.

Clark is thoughtful for a moment. "So you're telling me that you were satisfied by telling them it was smoking hot? That's all it takes for you to be satisfied?"

She gets up from her chair and sits down next to him on the desk. She leans forward until her lips are close to his ear and whispers, "That was a different kind of satisfaction, Smallville. You on the other hand…" stroking his chest with her fingers. She pulls away and sees that his eyes were closed; a dreamy expression on his face.

"Ummm," he sighs. "You need to do more of that," opening his eyes to gaze into hers.

"Maybe," she teases. Then she says, "Meet me in the phone booth around noon," winking at him and sliding off the desk to sit back down.

"Okay," winking back at her as he gets off her desk and makes his way back to his own.

**Daily Planet phone booth **

Clark takes a quick look around before entering. He pretends to make a phone call; his eyes on the door. Five minutes later, he hangs it up and looks at his watch. It says 12:30. _Where is she? She did say noon – didn't she? _Then another five minutes goes by. _Okay – something must have come up. She wouldn't just blow me off. But why didn't she call? _He looks up and sees her walking quickly towards him. She opens the door and steps inside; closing it behind her.

"Sorry I'm late. Tess Mercer waylaid me as I was on my way here. I couldn't even call or text you."

"That's a valid excuse. I'll accept that," smiling down at her; his arms coming around her waist. He lowers his lips to her neck; pushing her hair out of the way first.

"Ummm," she moans. "I love it when you do that, Clark," closing her eyes. She tilts her head back as he places a trail of open-mouth kisses down the side of her neck.

"What else do you love, Lois?" whispering as he continues his activity.

"Oh, there's a lot of things I love, but I just can't name only one," she whispers back; her hand burying itself inside his shirt so she could caress his bare chest.

"Good answer," closing his eyes as her hand finds its way to his nipple; tweaking it with her fingers. "I love what you do to me Lois. The way you touch me. The way you make me feel," removing his lips from her neck as his head falls back against the wall. Her hand glides down and starts to stroke his crotch up and down. He moans as she continues to pleasure him.

She could feel his erection pulsing beneath her hand. She's becoming aroused herself; her inner walls throbbing like crazy. "I need you inside me now, Clark," she whispers. "Please...take me now," she begs him.

He opens his eyes and fixes his gaze on her. He unzips his pants; revealing his erection to her. His hands then move to the hem of her skirt and hikes it up. He rips off her panties and grips her waist; turning them around so that her back is up against the wall. He lifts her up and promptly plunges into her. She gasps as he starts thrusting up into her. Her legs wrap around his waist as he continues to plunder her sensitive inner walls; penetrating her deeper and deeper. "OH, CLARK!" she starts to scream out, but he quickly covers her mouth with his as he continues moving inside her; her hands frantically gripping his back and pulling him even closer to her.

He could feel her body shudder as she starts to come to a climax. "Oh ,Lois," he cries out in her mouth as he comes to a climax himself; releasing himself into her.

She removes her legs from his waist and lets them fall down to the floor. "Oh, Clark, you love me like no other man ever has – or ever will," opening her eyes and caressing his face with her fingers. "I love you so much."

He cups her face in his hands. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. There could never, ever be anyone else for me." He cradles her head on his shoulder and just holds her in his arms. Then he whispers in her ear…

_**Darling, you're all that I'm living for, I want you, I need you, I love you… **_

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love it when you sing to me. Please promise me you'll never stop," she whispers to him.

"I promise," wiping a tear that falls from her eyes.

He happens to glance at his watch. "You know - we still have about a half-hour. What would you like to do?" he asks her.

"Well, I could go for something to eat. I'm starving," giving him the smile that always makes his knees weak.

He smiles back at her. "Me too. We could go to that café just down the street."

She nods yes in agreement. Then she pulls down her skirt and starts looking for her panties. "I can't find my…"

"Panties?" he interjects. I'm sorry but…" holding them up.

She shakes her head at him. "Do you have any idea how many you've torn since we've started having sex? I should buy stock in _Victoria's Secret_."

"I promise. I'll replace them."

"I don't know why I even bother wearing them. I should probably go commando like you."

He blushes at that statement. "I think it's so sexy when your face blushes. It always reminds me of where else you blush." Her comment makes him blush even more.

"Come on, let's go." He opens the door for her and takes her hand as they walk towards the elevator…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 37

**Outside Café – 10 minutes later…**

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?" putting down her sandwich when he starts talking.

"Remember we were supposed to go out for dinner to celebrate your birthday but we never got to do it because of that assignment?"

"I remember. But you more than made up for it," waving her left hand in front of his face.

He smiles at her, then continues talking; taking her hand in his. "Well…" hesitating for a second, "I was originally going to propose to you at Thanksgiving. I had another present for you instead."

She looks at him in surprise. "Really? What changed your mind?" she asks him.

He smiles again. "When we were in your hotel room and I was getting ready to leave, you had this…I don't know…wistful expression on your face. I realized right then that I didn't want to wait another second before asking you to marry me."

She bites her bottom lip to keep from crying. "Please don't make me cry now. We have to go back to work soon and I don't want to walk in the office with puffy eyes," dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

"Okay."

"Okay," laying the napkin down on the table. "So," regaining her composure, "What was it you were going to give me?"

He takes out a small box and hands it to her. She takes it from him and looks curiously at it. "Go on. Open it."

She unwraps the box and takes out a small item nestled in the tissue paper. She stares at it, then at Clark.

"I know what you're probably thinking Lois. You're wondering why I would give you a bracelet when you don't normally wear them."

"That was one thing I was thinking. But I was also thinking why you would give me one that has such a strange looking symbol on it?"

He hesitates before answering. "Well…an old friend gave me this over seven years ago. He told me that I should give it to someone special."

She interrupts him before he could go on. "Hold on a minute. You've had it for over seven years? I would have thought you'd have given it to Lana by now. Why didn't you ever give it to her?"

"I always felt that there was something preventing me from giving it to her. I guess I knew even then that she wasn't my soul mate. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. I kept trying over and over again to make it work but never could. Then when she finally ended it the way she did, it felt like I never had proper closure. Then I started to see you in a different light. When she came back, I fell back into familiar patterns and forgot all about you. But when she left the final time, I felt a strange sense of relief that it was finally over."

He stops talking for a moment. "But now," taking Lois's hand again, "I am so grateful that it didn't work out. Because we wouldn't be here today. You, Lois Lane, are my soul mate," kissing her hand and smiling at her. He adds, "I don't expect you to wear it. I know it's not really your style, but I wanted you to have it anyway."

She looks at him with such love in her eyes. Then she does something unexpected. She pulls out her cell phone and makes a call. "Who are you calling?" he asks.

"Patience, Smallville," she quips. "Hello? Mr. White? It's Lois. I wanted to let you know that Clark and I ran into a bit of a snag on this story you assigned us, so we won't be back at the office for a few hours." She listens for a moment. "Okay. We'll see you later. Goodbye." She hangs up the phone and puts it away.

"What snag? We haven't hit any snag?" he says in confusion. But then she gives him the look she always gives him when he's being dense. "Oh, I get it now," smiling at her.

She gets up from her chair and walks over to him and grabs his hand; pulling him to his feet and planting a huge kiss on him. "What about lunch?" he mutters as she kisses him behind his ear.

"We'll take it with us. We'll need some nourishment after," smiling up at him. She waves the waitress over. "We're taking those to go," pointing to the partially eaten sandwiches on the table. "And please hurry?" The waitress nods, picks up the plates, and returns a minute later with a bag. "Thank you," giving her the money to pay for it. "Let's go, Smallville," grabbing his hand again and walking rather quickly; pulling him along with her.

"So where are we going?" keeping up with her.

She smiles coyly at him. "You'll find out soon enough." About ten minutes later, she stops in front of a residential building. He looks up at it.

"This is Oliver's building."

"I know that. He's out of town for a few days." She takes a key out from her purse. "He gave it to me in case of emergency."

"Emergency?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. I'm feeling really hot and my body is aching. I really think I need to lie down." She touches his forehead. "You feel pretty hot yourself. Are you aching too?"

"Always."

She blushes at his response. _How does he do it? He says just one word and I blush._

"You're right Lois. It certainly qualifies as an emergency," grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. Then he surprises her by lifting her up into his arms and walking around the building until they reach the alley. He takes a quick look around, then jumps straight up and lands on Oliver's balcony.

"You see Lois? We don't even need a key," looking down at her with a grin on his face. He walks over to the chaise and lays her down, then sits down on the edge of it. He takes off his shoes and socks, then lifts her foot up and slips off her shoe. "Let's see if you're ticklish," fluttering his fingers against the sole of her foot. She can't help but giggle. "I guess that's another thing we have in common," raising her foot to his lips and gently kissing her toes.

"Ohh," she moans as his lips suck on them – one at a time; his eyes fixed on hers. Then he puckers his lips and blows on her toes; causing a shiver to go through her body. Her back arches slightly as he lays it down and does the same thing to her other foot. "Oh Clark," she sighs; her skin tingling from his touch.

He removes his lips from her toes and glides his fingers up her legs. Then he leans forward and places a gentle kiss underneath her chin. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back slightly as he continues to place sensuous kisses down her throat. His finger finds the top button of her blouse and unfastens it. He kisses her skin as he unbuttons every button. When he reaches the last one, he pushes her blouse off her shoulders and pulls it off completely; tossing it on the floor.

He pulls her up to a sitting position, then reaches behind her to unfasten her bra clasp. Then he slips his fingers underneath the straps and slowly removes her bra; exposing her firm yet supple breasts. "You're so beautiful," lowering his head and surrounding one of her nipples with his mouth; beginning to suck on it. His hand is busy massaging her other one.

"Ahh," she moans as his lips continue their pleasurable assault on her nipple. He removes his hand from her breast and pulls her skirt zipper down. He stands up and lifts her by the waist to bring her to her feet; the skirt falling down her body and onto the floor. He lays her back down on the chaise and takes a few steps back; admiring her naked body.

He unfastens his tie and removes it; draping it over the back of the chaise. Then he unbuttons his shirt and removes it; tossing it onto the floor next to her blouse. She can't help but stare at him. He notices that she's licking her lips in anticipation. Smiling at her, he glides his hand down his chest until it reaches his waistband. He unzips his pants slowly; allowing them to fall to the floor and kicking them away. He stands before her in all his naked glory. His naked body always takes her breath away - no matter how many times she's seen it. He walks over and stands behind her with the tie in his hands; placing it over her eyes and tying it securely behind her head. "What are you doing?" she asks; a little nervously.

"You're just going to have to trust me," he whispers in her ear. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare move," he tells her. She could hear his footsteps as he leaves the room.

Her heart is beating a mile a minute. _I'm naked with a blindfold over my eyes. I wonder what he's up to. But knowing Clark, I know I won't be disappointed. _She continues to lie there; waiting for him to return. _What's taking him so long? _

"I'm back," whispering in her ear; startling her. She could feel him sitting down next to her. Then she feels her arms being raised behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" he quips – lightly grazing his finger in between her breasts. His light touch is driving her crazy. Her skin feels like it's on fire.

He uses some silk scarves he found in Oliver's bedroom and proceeds to tie each wrist to the back of the chaise He notices that she's about to say something and puts one finger over her lips. "You have the handcuffs, I have the scarves," tightening them further. Then he lightly brushes his lips over her ear lobe and whispers, "I told you I'd get back at you."

She gulps at his words; her breathing starting to increase rapidly as she nervously anticipates his next move. Her keen sense of hearing tells her that he just placed something on the side table. _What is it? _she wonders.

She feels something on her breasts. It's his fingers, but yet it doesn't feel like his fingers. It feels cold and creamy. Then she feels his tongue on her breast; licking off whatever it is. "Ohh," moaning and arching her back even more; elevating her breast deeper into his mouth. He switches over to her other breast and does the same. Then he gently blows on her nipples; causing her nipples to stand erect.

Then she feels him spreading the same stuff between her legs. "Ohh," she moans again as she feels his head go in between and starts to devour her. Her body shakes as he continues to nibble. He inserts his tongue and swirls it around inside her; hitting her sensitive and aching inner walls. His hands grip her ass as her body convulses and the orgasm hits her. "Ahh," feeling such a sweet release. "Oh, Clark," she cries out; her legs going limp.

He puts some of the same stuff on his finger and touches it to her mouth; parting her lips and gently inserting his finger. "Umm," she moans, taking his whole finger in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Mmm that tastes so good," she moans as she continues to suck on his finger.

_I don't know what that was, but it was delicious – sweet and creamy, _she thinks to herself. _I know it wasn't whipped cream. _She racks her brain trying to think of what it was but can't.

"I have something else for you to nibble on. Now open that big mouth of yours," he tells her. She opens it and he holds something in between her lips. She takes a bite of it and gently starts chewing on it.

"What is that Clark?" she asks after she finally swallows it.

"It's mango. I almost picked the strawberries, but thought it was too much of a cliché. Not that there's anything wrong with that," taking a piece for himself. Then he reaches behind her head and removes the tie. Her eyes blink as they get readjusted to the light. She immediately looks over at the table to see exactly what the sweet and creamy stuff was.

"Fruit dip?" she asks.

"Whipped cream would also have been a cliché. I'm glad Oliver doesn't go for the conventional stuff," smiling down at her.

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is this the chaise we almost had sex on that infamous Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," stroking her hair. "Now aren't you glad we didn't have sex back then?"

"Absolutely," she says with a big grin on her face. Then she says, "Can you do something for me?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"Of course. Anything you want."

"Could you please untie me?"

He shakes her head at her. "Sorry. Can't do it."

"Oh come on," whining a little.

He's amused by her reaction. "I'm not finished with you yet," he quips.

Her eyes widen as a mischievous grin spreads across his face. "What do you mean 'you're not finished with me yet?' What else are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out," acting all coy with her.

"Stop teasing me Clark."

"That will never happen Lois. I happen to love to tease and torture you – sometimes both at the same time."

She pouts at his remarks. Then she gets a mischievous grin of her own. _Don't you worry my dear Mr. Kent. You're forgetting who you're messing with. No one messes with a Lane._

_She's thinking right now how she's gonna get back at me. I know her far too well by now._

She's about to make a smart-aleck remark when he climbs onto the chaise and fits himself between her legs; placing his hands on her waist. "If you think you can distract me that way…" her voice trailing off as he lightly grazes her wet entrance with his tip. He teases her entrance; inserting his tip a little bit inside, then withdrawing. He repeats this action several times.

"I told you how much I enjoy torturing you," a smirk on his face. She sticks her tongue out at him. But before she could retract it, he captures it with his mouth and gently sucks on it. Then he lets it go and says, "You forget who YOU'RE dealing with." Then he suddenly pushes forward and buries himself completely into her.

"Ahh," she moans as he starts to thrust into her. Her legs grip around his waist as he continues to plunder her insides. She continues to moan as his thrusts become harder and faster; the penetration becoming deeper and deeper. "Oh Clark," she screams out as his shaft completely fills her up; straining against her aching inner walls. His hands move from her waist to her ass; gripping tighter as he moves even faster inside her.

Her body shakes violently beneath him as the orgasm flows through her veins. "Oh, Lois," he cries out as he comes to his orgasm and releases inside her. His breathing finally slows down as he lays his head on her chest; listening to her heart beat. He looks up at her; his eyes fixed on hers. She looks back at him just as intensely.

"Just when I thought we couldn't top last night…" her voice trailing off.

"I aim to please," moving his body a little further up hers to place a deep kiss on her; his teeth lightly nipping her bottom lip. "Umm," he sighs, "I love the way you taste," his tongue caressing hers.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"_NOW_ will you untie me?"

He pretends to think about it. "Alright," reaching over her to untie them. The second she's loose she pulls him down onto her and rolls over until she's lying on top of him. She sits up and straddles his thighs. Her hand slides down his chest until it reaches his crotch. Her fingers wrap around his shaft and gently squeezes it; causing Clark to groan out loud. She slides her hand up and down; continuing to squeeze it. Then she reaches over to the table and takes some of the dip onto her fingers and spreads it all over his shaft. "Ahh," he moans as her tongue begins to lick it off. He places his hands on the back of her head as her mouth moves up and down on him.

"Oh Lois," his back arching as her teeth graze him; his member swelling in her mouth. When she feels he's about to come, she removes her mouth and straddles him; supporting herself by placing her hands behind her on his knees. She begins to move herself up and down as his hands reach out to grab her breasts; pulling on them as she moves faster and faster. She uses her pelvic muscles to squeeze his throbbing member. "LOIS," he screams out as his orgasm hits him; causing his body to shake beneath her as he releases into her. Seconds later, she screams out his name as she has another orgasm and falls forward onto his chest.

Their arms wrap around each other and they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Wow!" she whispers.

"Wow!" he whispers back.

_"WHAT THE…?"_

Clark and Lois stare at each other in shock. _Who on earth said that_? They both wonder. Then they slowly turn their heads and look up - only to see Oliver standing in front of the elevator; his eyes bulging.

"When I gave you my key in case of emergencies, this wasn't quite what I had in mind…"

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 38

The three of them continue to stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. In fact, it's only about 10 seconds before Oliver averts his gaze and turns his back on them. "_O-kay_," he says, "I'll be in the kitchen for a few minutes so…" quickly walking away and disappearing into the kitchen; leaving Clark and Lois still straddled to each other on the chaise.

"I thought you said that Oliver was going to be away for a few days?"

"He told me last week that he was leaving yesterday morning and wouldn't be back until Wednesday. He must have had a change of plans."

"You think?" Clark says in a rather sarcastic tone as he slips out from beneath her to get up from the chaise; looking down at her.

"No need to be sarcastic with me, Clark. You can't blame me if Oliver decides to change his plans," she retorts as she gets up too.

"I guess not."

"We do have a problem though," she says.

"What's that?" Clark asks as he gathers up their clothing.

"I don't think he'll ever be able to look us in the eyes again."

"You're probably right, Lois. After all, he just saw us together - stark naked."

There's silence between them for a moment. Then she says, "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"Can you do that thing you did in the elevator?"

"Which thing?"

"You know. The thing where you dressed both of us in a matter of seconds?"

"Do I have to?" giving Lois a lustful look.

"Well we can't show up for work naked. If people are already gossiping about Saturday night, then could you imagine what they would say?"

Clark is thoughtful for a minute. "You just gave me an idea, Lois."

She looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Idea for what?" she asks.

"Next week is Halloween. Everyone has to dress up in a costume – right?"

Lois stares at him in disbelief. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting – _are you?"_

"We could dress up as Adam and Eve. Not literally be naked, but I'm sure we could come up with something."

"Absolutely not!" she says rather emphatically. "I already have costumes picked out for us – so it's out of the question."

"You did?" he says curiously. "I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"Trust me. I think you'll like it."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. You're just gonna have to wait like everybody else."

"Hum," he mutters. A few seconds later they're dressed. "You can come back out, Oliver," Clark calls out.

Oliver pokes his head around the door. "We're fully dressed, Oliver," says Lois.

"Just making sure," completely coming out of the kitchen and strolling back into the living room. "So… I have to ask…how long has this been going on?"

"About a month," says Lois.

"A month? You've been having sex in my penthouse for a month? How did I not know about this?"

"I think you misunderstood me, Oliver. Clark and I have been having sex for a month. Today is the first time we've ever had sex here."

"I see," strolling over to the couch and sitting down; resting one leg on his knee.

Clark and Lois look down at him. "Look, Oliver," Clark starts to say, but Oliver stops him. "There's no need to apologize. I've been there. You have no idea how many times somebody has walked in on me."

"Never happened with us, Ollie," Lois quips.

"Don't remind me," he retorts.

Lois takes out the key and walks over to Oliver. "You should probably take this back," extending it to him. But he refuses to take it.

"No need to give it back, Lois. Keep it – in case you have another 'emergency'," winking at her.

"I guess we should get back to work," Clark says – changing the subject.

"Yeah, we really should," agreeing with him; following him to the elevator and stepping inside.

"Hey guys," Oliver calls out. They both turn around to look at him. "You can keep the chaise," giving them one of his trademark cocky smiles.

"Uh…" they both stammer.

"I'll have it sent over to you," raising both eyebrows as the elevator doors close between them. He goes back into the living room where he finds the silk scarves on the floor and the remains of the fruit dip on the table. "Well, well, looks like Superman has a kinky side after all," chuckling to himself.

In the elevator, Lois turns to Clark and says, "I don't think he's gonna have a problem looking us in the eye."

"Nope. Doesn't look that way," silence between them for the rest of the ride down.

**Kent Farm – early evening**

Lois's car pulls up into the driveway as Clark suddenly shows up; having super sped from Metropolis. She stops the car and pops the trunk; revealing bags of groceries. "Come on, Smallville. I could use a little help here."

"Sure. No problem," walking over as she shoves several bags into his arms. He brings them inside and places them on the table. She comes in with a few more bags and closes the door. He takes them from her and places them next to the other ones. As she's putting them away, she happens to glance at the clock. "Isn't it time to give Shelby his dinner?" she asks Clark.

"You're right. Can you take it out while I go get him?"

"Sure. No problem," taking out a can of dog food and a can opener. He goes outside to call him. "Shelby!" But he doesn't come. "Shelby!" he calls again. He still doesn't come. _That's weird. I don't usually have to call him more than once. Where is he? _He goes back inside with a frown on his face.

"What's with the frown, Clark?" Lois asks him.

"I just called him twice and he didn't come. That's not like him." He pauses a moment. "I'm gonna check the entire farm."

"I hope he's okay," she says. "In spite of my being allergic to him, I would never want anything to happen to him."

"I know," a wistful look on his face. "I'll be back in a few minutes," super speeding away.

He returns about five minutes later. "No luck, huh?" she remarks.

"Nope. It's a mystery. Where could he have gone?" Then the phone rings. He picks up the receiver. "Hello? Hi Ben, how are you?" He listens for a minute. "What?" he says incredulously. "Okay I'll be there in about ten minutes. Thanks for telling me. Bye." He hangs up the phone and stares at Lois.

"What is it, Clark?"

He doesn't answer her for a minute. Then he says, "That was Ben Hubbard. He found Shelby."

"Is he okay?" she asks; a touch of concern in her voice.

"Oh, I would say he was more than okay," leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

She looks at him curiously. "What exactly does that mean, Clark?"

"Let me put it this way. Remember last night when we were in the barn and I made love to you from behind?"

Lois blushes at the thought. "How could I forget? That was the first time that I've ever…" her voice trailing off as she realizes what he was trying to say. Her eyes pop wide open. "Are you trying to tell me that …?"

"Yep. He had himself some good 'doggie lovin'. Ben just told me it took at least two people to pull Shelby off his dog, Gracie – _who _happens to be a pure bred by the way."

Lois puts her hand to her mouth and tries to stifle a laugh but fails. He frowns at her. "It's not funny, Lois."

"I'm sorry Clark. I can't help it. It's just too funny. Sure sounds like he takes after his 'father'," giving him a sly wink.

He continues on; ignoring her comment. "Ben was going to mate her with another pure bred. Now he can't. But that's not all of it."

Lois stops laughing. "What does that mean?"

"She was in heat, Lois. Shelby might have impregnated her. If he did, then we're responsible for the puppies."

She plops down on the couch; a stunned look on her face. He sits down next to her and lays his head on the back of it. "That's just great!" she retorts. "I'll be sneezing non-stop for the rest of my life."

He looks over at her. "Actually, Lois, I've noticed that you haven't been sneezing around him for the last month."

She stares back at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Huh, that's weird. I wonder why."

"I don't know why, Lois. I can't explain it." Then he says, "I better go get him," getting up from the couch and looking down at her. "I won't be long." He walks away and goes back outside; getting into his truck and taking off down the road.

Lois finally gets up from the couch and makes her way back into the kitchen. _Oh Shelby_, looking at a picture of him with Clark. _What?_ _It can't be, _taking out a magnifying glass to get a closer look._ He really does take after his 'father,' _smiling to herself…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 39

Lois was looking through the mail while Clark is at Ben Hubbard's when she notices a envelope from Metropolis University addressed to her. _What do they want?_ She wonders. She tears it open and starts reading the enclosed letter. Her eyes open wide as she continues reading. _I don't believe it, _sitting down at the kitchen table and just staring at it. Just then, Clark comes back in with Shelby – who proceeds to run over to Lois and jump up on her; licking her face. "Okay boy, calm down," shooing him off her while still staring at the letter.

Clark sees the torn envelope on the table that says Metropolis University. "Lois?" he calls out to her. She finally looks up at him. "What does Met U want?" he asks her. Without a word, she hands him the letter. It only takes him a few seconds to read it. "This says you've been accepted for their 'Working Adults – Evening Program'. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about going back to school?"

"It was before we started dating. I forgot I had applied for it."

"I see," laying the letter on the table. "Is it something you still want to do?" he asks.

"Yes. I always regretted not finishing college. Now I finally know what I want to major in."

"Journalism?" he interjects.

"Yes. It's not full-time, Clark. I would be taking one class three times a week." She stops talking for a moment. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think it's great. If it's something you're absolutely sure about, then you have my absolute support."

"Are you sure?" a little warily. "Because the look on your face…"

He stops her right there. "I admit I was a little surprised at first, but now that I know how much it means to you, it's fine with me. Remember what I said to you on Saturday?"

She smiles at the recollection. "You said you would never get in the way of anything I would want to do."

"I meant every word, Lois," getting up and coming around to her chair. She stands up and puts her arms around him; her head resting on his shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you in that cap and gown in a few years." She looks up at him to see one of the sweetest smiles she's ever seen on his face.

"You are going to get sooo lucky tonight, Clark Kent."

"I thought I was lucky every night already?"

She swats him on the shoulder. "You are sooo bad."

"I know. But you love it – _don't you?"_ tilting his head forward to lay his lips on hers.

"But first we eat, Smallville," pulling away from him before his lips could touch hers and picks up the phone. "What do you feel like having tonight?"

"I was thinking that we should go out for dinner and celebrate instead."

She puts down the phone. "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want, Lois."

"How about that Italian place?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up, and then we can go."

"Sure. While you're doing that, I'll feed Shelby." In the meantime, Lois goes upstairs to freshen up. True to her word, she comes back down in a few minutes.

Lois is about to say "Let's go Smallville" when suddenly there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," walking over to the kitchen door and opening it. There's a delivery person standing in front of her.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Clark Kent and a Ms. Lois Lane?"

"I'm Lois Lane and that's Clark Kent," pointing at Clark as he walks over to where they're standing.

"Could you please sign here?" extending his electronic device to Clark. He signs for it and hands it back to him. As he's entering additional information, Clark asks him a question.

"Who is the delivery from?"

"A Mr. Oliver Queen," not looking up as he continues inputting information. He walks to the back of the truck and opens the doors. His assistant is already inside; pushing the item in question to the edge. Together the two of them lift it up and carry it over to where Clark and Lois are standing; surprised expressions on their faces. "Where do you want it?" he asks Clark.

"Um…uh…just put it in the living room for now," Clark stammers. "We'll figure out where to put it later."

After they put it there, they retrieve a small box from the truck as well. "This is for you as well," handing it to Lois. She looks at the box while the two guys start walking back to the truck. One of them turns around to say, "Have a nice evening." They both get back into the truck and drive away.

Clark and Lois just stare at each other. Clark finally breaks the silence. "So, he actually did it. He gave us the chaise."

"Yep. He sure did," she responds. She continues to look at the box.

"So, what's in the box?" he asks.

"I'm almost afraid to look." She carries it inside and places it on the kitchen table. He follows her inside. She walks over to one of the kitchen drawers and takes out a pair of scissors and cuts open the tape on the top. She folds the flaps over and finds an envelope addressed to them lying on top of the tissue paper. She opens the envelope and reads it out loud:

_**"Dear Clark and Lois: I thought you'd get more use out of the chaise than I ever did. Consider it an engagement present. I've also enclosed a few things that I know you'll both enjoy using. Love, Oliver."**_

She pulls back the tissue paper that was underneath to see exactly what he enclosed. "Look at this Clark," holding up the silk scarves and a pair of handcuffs. His eyes pop wide open. He walks over and looks further in the box.

"What about this Lois," holding up a fresh container of fruit dip. He digs further inside the box. His eyes now bulge when he pulls out something unexpected.

Lois's eyes bulge as wide as his. "Is that what I think it is Clark?"

**A/N: I wasn't sure about the following scene at the time I was writing it, so I wrote a second version of it. You can decide for yourself which version you like the best.**

**VERSION # 1**

"Yep," staring at the item in his hand. It's a vibrator all right."

She takes it from him and examines it. "Wow! It even has three settings on it – slow, medium, and fast." She switches it on slow and wraps her hand around it. "Wow," she says again. "That's…" a smile forming on her face, "nice," she finishes. She walks over to the couch and lies down; making herself comfortable.

"What are you doing, Lois?" eying her curiously.

"I thought I'd test it out. Wanna watch?" Before he could respond, she lifts up her skirt and places it against her wet core; switching it to the medium setting. "Ohhh," she sighs. "That feels…sooo good," moving it back and forth between her legs.

Clark is utterly speechless. He can't believe he's seeing what he's seeing. But he can't help but be fascinated by her and what she's doing to herself. He pulls up one of the kitchen chairs and sits backwards on it; resting his arms on the top of it and continues to watch her.

She unbuttons her blouse with her other hand and opens the front clasp to her bra; revealing her breasts. She starts massaging them with her fingers as her other hand continues to move the vibrator. She flips it to the fast setting and moans even louder; her back arching up. Her eyes are closed; her breathing becoming heavier and heavier as she continues her movements.

Her constant moans are turning Clark on; his erection becoming more apparent. "Ohh," he sighs, then gets up from the chair and turns it around; sitting back down. He unzips his pants; hoping to get some relief from the pressure building inside him. She opens her eyes just in time to see him wrapping his hand around his shaft and squeezing it. He moves it up and down; pulling on it.

Seeing Clark pleasuring himself brings her to a climax; her body shuddering and convulsing like crazy. "Ahhh!" she screams out. A few seconds later, he screams out when he climaxes. He falls back against the chair; his eyes closed.

Lois finally sits up; pulling her skirt down. Clark opens his eyes again and they stare at each other.

"Wow!" they both exclaim at the same time. Then there's silence between them for a few minutes.

"Uh…Smallville?"

"Yes, Lois?" getting up from the chair and zipping his pants back up.

"Let's go for that dinner – shall we?"

"Okay." He follows her out and locks the door behind him. She starts walking over to the truck when Clark calls out to her.

"Lois?" She turns around at the sound of his voice. "It's a beautiful night. What do you say we take the Harley instead?"

She smiles at him. "I'd like that."

"I'll be right back," disappearing into the barn for a minute. He returns with the motorcycle; tossing a helmet to her. She puts it on and sits down behind him; putting her arms around his waist. He revs up the engine and they take off down the road; the autumn breeze whispering in their ears…

_**Get your motor running, head out on the highway, lookin' for adventure, in whatever comes our way, here and God are gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace, fire all of your guns at once and explode into space…Like a true nature's child, we were born, born to be wild, we can climb so high I never want to die, Born to be wild…**_

**VERSION # 2**

"It's a vibrator all right."

She takes it from him and examines it. "Wow! It even has 3 settings on it – slow, medium, and fast." She switches it on slow and wraps her hand around it. "Wow," she says again. "That's…" a smile forming on her face, "nice," she finishes. Then giving Clark a sly look, she walks over to the kitchen table and lies down on top of it; spreading her legs open.

"What are you doing Lois?" eying her curiously.

"I thought I'd test it out. Wanna watch?" Before he could respond, she lifts up her skirt and places it against her wet core; switching it to the medium setting. "Ohhh," she sighs. "That feels…sooo good," moving it back and forth between her legs.

Clark is utterly speechless. He can't believe what he's seeing. But yet he can't help but be mesmerized by her and by what she's doing to herself. He pulls up one of the kitchen chairs near her and sits backwards on it; resting his arms on the top of it and continuing to watch her.

She unbuttons her blouse with her other hand and opens the front clasp to her bra; revealing her breasts. She starts massaging them with her fingers as her other hand continues to move the vibrator. She flips it to the fast setting and moans even louder; her back arching up. Her eyes are closed; her breathing becoming heavier and heavier as she continues her movements.

Her constant moans are driving Clark wild with desire; the pressure inside him building.

"_THAT'S IT!"_ abruptly jumping up from the chair and flinging it across the room. He rushes up to the table and snatches the vibrator out of her hand.

She sits up quickly. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" staring at him.

He tosses it away and leans over her; grabbing her by the waist and lifting her off the table. "I'm finishing what you started," staring intently into her eyes; his eyes filled with passion. Her legs automatically wrap around his waist as he stumbles backwards onto the couch. He slips off it and falls onto the floor; taking her with him. He pulls himself into a sitting position and leans back against the couch as she straddles his lap. She rapidly unzips his pants; revealing his arousal to her. He raises her up until he has her positioned above him, then drops her down onto him.

"Whoa!" she cries out as he buries himself fully inside her; his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He thrusts upwards into her and hits her sensitive inner walls over and over again; harder and harder. She grips tightly around his neck as his penetration of her deepens. "Ahhh!" she screams out as her body starts to shudder; the orgasm hitting her with such intensity. Her body convulses like crazy; throwing her head back as he rains kisses down her neck. A few seconds later, he screams out himself; the pressure inside him releasing into her.

Their eyes have been fixed on each other's the whole time. "Whoa!" they both exclaim at the same time. Then there's silence between them for a few minutes as they continue to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Uh…Smallville?" she says, finally breaking the spell between them.

"Yes, Lois?" stroking her face with his fingers

"How about that dinner?" her hands running through his hair.

He smiles at her. "Okay," standing up and setting her back down. He zips his pants back up as she adjusts her skirt.

"Let's go," she says – slightly stumbling as she makes her way over to the kitchen door. He opens it for her and she walks out with him following close behind. She's half way over to Clark's truck when he calls out to her.

"Lois?" She turns around at the sound of his voice. "It's a beautiful night. What do you say we take the Harley instead?"

She smiles at him. "I'd like that."

"I'll be right back," disappearing into the barn for a minute. He returns with the motorcycle; tossing a helmet to her. She puts it on and sits down behind him; putting her arms around his waist. He revs up the engine and they take off down the road; the autumn breeze whispering in their ears…

_**Get your motor running, head out on the highway, lookin' for adventure, in whatever comes our way, here and God are gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace, fire all of your guns at once and explode into space…Like a true nature's child, we were born, born to be wild, we can climb so high I never want to die, Born to be wild…**_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 40

**A half hour later…**

Clark and Lois enter the restaurant and are lead to a table in the middle. The waiter hands them menus as they sit down. "So Smallville, what are you having?" she asks him as she scans the menu.

"Well," scanning the menu himself, "The Spinach Florentine looks good. What about you?"

"I can't decide between the Chicken Ravioli or the Veal Parmesan." She continues perusing the menu.

The waiter comes over and pours water into their glasses. "Are you ready to order?" he asks.

"I'm going to have the Spinach Florentine with Italian dressing on my salad."

"And you, Miss?" turning to Lois.

"I think I'll have the Chicken Ravioli with Blue Cheese dressing on my salad," closing the menu and handing it to him. He takes both menus and walks away.

Clark stands up and walks over to Lois when music begins to play. He extends his hand to her and asks, "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to," taking his hand as he leads her to the dance floor. He takes her in his arms and they start to dance cheek to cheek.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"There's something I need to say about what happened before."

She looks up at him. "I was wondering how long it would be before you brought it up." She pauses for a moment. "So…what is it you wanted to say?"

Now he is the one to hesitate. "I…uh…wanted to say…that…uh…" stammering a little. "It was fucking fantastic Lois."

She's a little startled by his use of the fuck word. _He doesn't usually swear like that. He may say 'damn' or sh*t on occasion, but never that one. _Aloud she says, "It's so sexy when you talk like that."

He looks at her curiously. "Yeah? You like that huh?" a smile beginning to form on his face. "So if I were to say to you, oh, something like 'I want to fuck you everywhere," you would find that a turn on?"

He could hear her heartbeat pick up rapidly at his words; giving Clark his answer. He whispers in her ear, "I'm gonna make you cum by the time we leave here tonight."

Her eyes widen in astonishment. He pulls her even closer; continuing to whisper in her ear, "And when we get home, I'll make you cum so fucking good you won't be able to stand it – or stand up for that matter."

He looks up and sees their waiter approaching their table with their food. "Looks like our dinner is ready," noting the stunned expression on her face. Smiling inwardly, he removes his arms from her and leads her back to the table; pulling her chair out for her to sit down. Then he sits down himself, saying, "This looks good," as he starts eating.

"Uh huh," not really paying attention to what he is saying. She instead gazes at his lips and imagines them doing all kinds of wicked things to her; saying the kind of things he was just saying to her. She blushes at the thought.

He peers at her curiously, then lays his fork down on the table. He slowly licks his lips, then picks up her hand and proceeds to kiss her fingers one at a time; taking them in his mouth and sucking on them.

_He's making his move. He knows how much I love it when he sucks me. It doesn't even matter what he's sucking – I still love it. But I can play this game too. _She slips her shoe off and gradually glides her foot up his leg; making her way up to his crotch and beginning to stroke it up and down.

"Ohh," he moans softly. _That is so not fair. She sure plays dirty. Okay – now it's my move. _"It's a little warm in here, isn't it?" loosening his tie. Then he unbuttons several buttons; exposing a little of his bare chest.

Lois gulps when she catches a glimpse of his very muscular chest. _I just wanna put my lips on his nipples and flick them with my tongue and… _She gives herself a mental shake. _Okay, Smallville, let's see how you handle this…_fishing a ice cube out of her water glass and starting to glide it up and down her cleavage.

His eyes follow her fingers as the ice cube starts to melt; leaving droplets of water in her cleavage. _I just want to stick my tongue in there and lick them off and…okay, Kent, calm down. It's time to play hardball. _He slips off his shoe, then his sock and promptly inserts his foot right into her wet entrance. _I am so grateful she is going commando right now; _giving her a smug look.

Lois squirms in her seat at his sudden movement. He moves his foot back and forth against her wet core, then starts thrusting his big toe into her; the friction of his thrusts causing her to moan louder than she intended; a few people turning their heads. Her breathing becomes heavier with each passing moment.

She stops caressing his crotch the moment his big toe enters her core. He looks at her; a sexy smirk on his face. "Are you okay Lois? You seem a little flustered," very much pleased with himself as he continues to rub his foot on her now very throbbing core.

She doesn't notice the smirk because her eyes are closed. She writhes a little in her seat. Then she puts her hands on her cheeks and slowly glides them around her chin and down to her cleavage; her head tilting back slightly. She is very much aroused; moaning a little louder as several more people look in her direction.

"Oh Clark," continuing to writhe in her seat; moaning even louder as he swirls his toe around inside her; moving even faster within the wetness of her core by using his super speed ability. The pleasure he's giving her is too much to bear. His toe is pressing against her throbbing inner walls as more people look in her direction to watch her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she practically screams out; pounding the table with her fists. She throws her head back as the long-awaited orgasm hits her with full force; her back arching up against the back of her chair. By this time, the entire restaurant is watching as her climax reaches its peak.

"Oh," she moans softly as her body settles back down in her seat. When she finally opens her eyes, she notices everybody staring at her. Her eyes widen in horror as it hits her. But when they finally lock on Clarks, she notes a look of satisfaction. _I told you I'd make you come here, _his eyes tell her.

He flags down their waiter. "I think we'll be taking this to go," gesturing to the food. He nods at Clark and picks up the plates and leaves; returning a moment later with a doggie bag. Clark pays for it and grabs Lois's hand; pulling her up to her feet. "Let's get out of here," a look of desire in his eyes. She's still in a daze as he leads her out of the restaurant; everybody's eyes still on her.

After they leave, the whole restaurant is buzzing about what they just witnessed...

_**I don't know what she ordered, but I want the same thing…**_

_**I'm suddenly in the mood to watch 'When Harry Met Sally' again…**_

_**I need the check please – and hurry…**_

When they get outside, he whispers in her ear, "That was one of my fantasies come true." He gets onto the motorcycle – but she's not moving. "Lois? Aren't you coming?"

Her face gets a little flustered. "I…uh…can't seem to make my legs work."

"I can help you in that department," extending his hand and staring at her in concentration. He pulls her to him without touching her; lifting her up onto the bike behind him; handing her a helmet. He starts the engine and they take off down the street.

**Back at the farm…**

They arrive at the farm about a half-hour later. Clark parks the motorcycle in the barn, then leads Lois back to the front porch. "I'll be right back," disappearing into the house. He returns a few minutes later; taking her hand and leading her into the house. She gasps when she sees the scene laid out before her. The lights have been turned off, but there are many candles flickering. There's a fire blazing in the fireplace as well. She also notices a blanket and pillow laid out on the floor in front of it.

"This is so romantic, Clark," turning her head to look up into his blue eyes. He has his arms around her waist; her hands covering his. She leans backwards into him as he lowers his lips onto hers; parting them with his tongue. "Mmm" she moans as his tongue caresses the insides of her mouth.

He removes his lips from hers and whispers in her ear, "If I remember correctly, I promised you a full-body massage," licking her earlobe. "But there's just one thing standing in the way." She stares at him with a puzzled look on her face. "You have too many clothes on."

If she wasn't already turned on, those words alone would have done the trick. She continues to stare lovingly into his eyes. Then he gently turns her head to see the mirror he placed against the wall. She sees their reflections in it. "I want you to watch me undress you." She gulps as he begins to unbutton her blouse; pulling it off. Then his fingers move to the front of her bra, unfastening it and slowly removing it.

His hands cover her breasts and gently teases them; pulling on her nipples until they stand erect. She moans softly as his hands make their way to the zipper of her skirt. She watches him as he inserts his fingers inside the waistband and pulls it all the way down to her ankles. She kicks it away as his hands glide back up her body until they reach her waist. He lifts her up and carries her over to the blanket on the floor; lying her down on her stomach with her head lying sideways on the pillow. "I just have to get the massage oil," walking over to the kitchen door. "I'll be right back."

Before he could leave, she calls out to him. "We already have some."

He turns back around and stares at her. "We do? Since when?"

She props herself up on one elbow and looks up at him. "Since I bought some the other day – that's when." She adds, "You'll find it in my lingerie drawer," smiling at him.

He smiles back, then super speeds upstairs; returning a few seconds. He opens the bottle and takes a whiff of it. "Wild Cherry, huh?" raising one eyebrow at her.

She gives him a knowing smile, but says nothing else for a minute. Then she says, "Why are you still standing there Smallville? My body is waiting for those strong hands of yours."

Without further hesitation, he walks over to her and straddles her thighs. When she feels the fabric of his pants on her skin, she asks, "Aren't you gonna take your clothes off too?"

"Not yet," dribbling some of the oil on her upper back. "Umm," she moans softly. "That feels sooo good." He rubs his hands together first to warm them, then places them into the oil and starts massaging her shoulders. As his skin absorbs the oil, he feels a tingle flow through his body. His eyes blaze a brilliant red for a few seconds, then return to their familiar blue…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter's 41 to 45

**CHAPTER 41**

He continues to massage her shoulders. "How does that feel?"

"It feels really good," his hands making their way down to the middle of her back. He starts to press down a little harder. "You like that – _don't you baby?_" he whispers in her ear. "Because you ain't seen nothing yet."

_You ain't seen nothing yet? Since when does he talk like that? _Then he gets off her and stands up; removing his clothes. "Why'd you stop, Clark?" she asks him.

"I'm taking my clothes off – what do you think? Besides, I don't need your permission now do I?"

She turns her head and stares at him. "What's with the attitude all of a sudden, Clark?"

"Attitude? You think I have an attitude?"

"Yes you do. And I don't like it."

"Who gives a damn what you think?" he retorts. Then he sits back down on top of her, moves his hands to her rear end, and starts kneading it a little too hard for her taste.

"Clark? You're being a little too rough. Can you ease up a little?"

He stops for a moment. "Don't you like it rough?" he whispers in her ear.

She's shocked at his statement. _What the hell is going on? He was fine about 10 minutes ago. Clark never talks to me like that. _She glances at him again and sees something in his eyes that makes her feel a little uneasy. What she sees is arrogance and insensitivity, among other things.

"Clark, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself all of a sudden."

"I'm fine. Never better." Then he adds, "But stop calling me Clark. My real name is Kal-El. You should know that by now."

_It must be Red Kryptonite. That's the only thing that makes sense._ Then she remembers the massage oil. _That must be how it happened. Now what do I do? I need to get in touch with Chloe. She'll know what to do. How do I distract him long enough to call her?_

"You haven't answered my question, Ms. Lane."

_Ms. Lane? _"What question is that?"

"I asked if you liked it rough," pressing down even harder until it causes her to gasp.

"I don't like it rough – which is what you are right now. Please stop it. I've had enough."

"I'll tell you when you've had enough."

She starts to prop herself up, but he pushes her back down. "What did I just tell you?" turning her onto her back and grabbing her wrists.

She stares into his eyes; wide with shock. But she doesn't see the love for her she usually sees in his eyes. He pins her down to the floor and leers at her. "You see, Ms. Lane, I happen to know that you like it rough," leaning over and clamps his mouth on her breast so hard that she winces in pain.

"Please Clark. You're hurting me."

He stops for a moment. "What did you just call me?"

She looks at him; blinking away tears. _Don't you cry, Lois. He's not acting like himself. Maybe if you do what he wants… _"I'm sorry…Kal-El. Please stop?" she pleads.

He smirks at her. "Now that's more like it. I love to see a woman beg – _especially_ _you_." He lets go of her wrists, grabs her by the waist, and picks her up. He walks over to the kitchen table; holding her above the table. Then he abruptly drops her onto the hard wooden surface.

"You bastard!" her eyes blazing with fury; rubbing her rear end.

"You amuse me, Ms. Lane. But I have to say that I love a woman with fire in her," leaning forward and grabbing her by the arms; pulling her closer to him. She tries to free herself, but he's way too strong for her. The more she struggles, the more he likes it. Then he kisses her; taking her lips fully into his mouth and biting down on them. She manages to free one arm and slap him across the face as hard as she can.

He abruptly lets go of her and she slides off the table; backing away from him. He hops off the table and starts walking towards her. "You stay right there, Kal-El," spitting out the words. "Don't you dare come any closer or…?"

"Or – _what?_ Overpower me?" He starts laughing in a menacing way. "There's no way you could stop me anyway." Then he walks back into the living room, picks up his clothes, and gets dressed. "You disappoint me, Ms. Lane. I thought you _LOVED _me," he says in a very sarcastic way.

"I love Clark – NOT Kal-El," she retorts.

He narrows his eyes at her. Then he walks over to the kitchen door and opens it. He pauses in the doorway for a moment and looks back at her. "Well, since you've taken all the fun out of it, I'll just have to find somebody else. Maybe someone like Chloe. Now I happen to know she likes it rough. After all, she did have those handcuffs." He smiles at her in a creepy way, then walks out the door.

Lois hurriedly rushes to the phone and dials Chloe's cell phone. _Come on Chloe, please pick up. _But the phone continues to ring. She tries her at home, but has no luck. Then she tries her at the foundation.

"ISIS Foundation, How may I help you?"

"Chloe, I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you. We have a HUGE problem and I desperately need your help."

"What's wrong, Lois?" Chloe asks; getting a little worried because Lois doesn't usually sound so panicked.

"It's about Clark. I think he's been infected by Red Kryptonite and I have no idea how to cure him."

Chloe's puzzled by Lois's statement. "How on earth did he get infected by Red Kryptonite?"

"Remember the massage oil I bought? Well, Clark poured some on my back and was starting to give me that massage he promised. But then his personality changed rapidly. He was arrogant and insensitive. He dropped me down on the kitchen table. He also told me to call him Kal-El."

She immediately asks, "Are you okay, Lois?" a touch of concern in her voice.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be okay. But do you know how to cure him, Chloe?"

"I do. The last time he was infected by the Red K, Mrs. Kent used a piece of Green Kryptonite to weaken him. Do you have a piece?"

"I think he keeps a piece in the loft in a lead box – in case of emergencies."

"Well this certainly qualifies as an emergency, Lois." She pauses for a moment. "Where is he now?"

"I have no idea. He said he was going to find somebody else because 'I took the fun out of it'. Those were his exact words, Chloe. He also said that maybe that somebody was you. He thinks you like it rough."

Chloe is stunned by Lois's words. "He could be here any minute. I don't know if I even have any Green Kryptonite here." She pauses for a moment. "But I think I know who does."

"Who?" Lois asks her.

"Oliver."

"I'll call him, Chloe. Be careful. Get out of there ASAP! Who knows what he might be capable of?"

"Don't worry, Lois. We'll get the real Clark back. Just try to hold it together, okay?"

"Okay," wiping a tear from her eye. "I better get dressed so…"

"I'll call you with any updates, okay?"

"Okay, Chloe. Bye." She hangs up the phone and immediately calls Oliver. She quickly tells him what happened.

"I'm on my way to the foundation right now. But just in case, you get that piece of meteor rock from the barn – okay?"

"Okay Oliver. And thank you."

"I would do anything for my friends – especially you, Clark and Chloe. Just be careful. Clark is very unpredictable right now."

"I'll be careful. Thanks again. Bye." She hangs up the phone. Then she goes upstairs to the bedroom and changes into jeans and a sweater. But she leaves off the bra because her breast hurts from him having bitten down on it. She sits down on the bed and starts to put on her shoes. But her hands are shaking so much that the shoe keeps slipping off her foot. She slides off the bed and onto the floor, puts her head on her knees, and begins to cry.

**ISIS Foundation**

Oliver arrives within a matter of minutes. But all he finds is a shattered door and papers scattered all over the place. "Chloe?" he calls out – walking from room to room. "Chloe?" he calls out again. He even goes so far as to check all the closets. But there's no sign of her. He tries calling her cell phone, then her home phone – but no answer.

He calls Lois on her cell phone. "Lois? There's no sign of her. Clark must have gotten to her. The front door is shattered and there are papers all over the floor." Then he asks, "Where are you right now?" He listens for a moment. "Okay – here's what I want you to do. I want you to come right over to my penthouse. You have the key. You'll be safe here." He listens again. "Yeah. Bring the rock just in case. Okay. Bye."

As he hangs up, something on the floor in the corner of the room catches his eye. He walks over and stoops down to take a look. What he finds is Chloe's purse. He checks through it and finds her wallet intact. But the most unsettling thing he finds is her cell phone. He stands up and puts his hands on his hips; wondering what his next move should be. He spots a picture of Chloe and Clark on her desk. He picks it up and stares at it for a moment.

_Where are you Clark?_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 42

**A few minutes earlier…**

Chloe is about to leave when suddenly the front door shatters and heads right towards her. She jumps out of the way; the door barely missing her before it hits the back wall. Her heart is beating a mile a minute from the near miss. Then Clark appears in the doorway. "Hey, Chloe," casually strolling in through the door.

"_Hey, Chloe?"_ Is that all you have to say after smashing in my door?"

"What did you expect me to say? I'm sorry? It's not my fault that the door was stuck. I just happened to push on it a little too hard," a smirk on his face as he walks towards her.

"I don't buy that. Don't try to pull one over on me, Kal-El," taking a few steps backwards.

He stops walking for a moment when she says that name; a smile appearing on his face. "And I didn't even have to tell you to call me that," he says rather sarcastically as he continues walking towards her.

"What do you want?" continuing to back away from him until her back hits the wall.

"I thought that the two of us could have a little 'fun' if you know what I mean?" giving her a creepy little smile.

She looks at him in shock. Even though she knows that he's infected by Red Kryptonite, she still can't believe what she's hearing. "Aren't you supposed to be engaged to Lois?"

"She's no fun," coming right up to her and stroking his finger down her cheek. "Apparently she doesn't like it rough – like you do."

She flinches at his touch. "I don't like it rough. I prefer love and passion," attempting to move away from him.

"You're not going anywhere," pinning her arms to the wall.

"You're scaring me," her eyes wide with alarm.

His head moves forward until his lips are close to her ear; his hot breath tickling her neck. "There's no need to be scared, Chloe," he whispers to her. "I know you've always had a thing for me. And truth be told, I've always had a thing for you too. 'Clark' didn't want to ruin your friendship. But I've always wanted to fuck you, Chloe." He looks around the room. "This is not quite what I had in mind."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," struggling to get free.

"You really don't have a choice, Chloe." He adds, "And I would stop struggling if I were you. Because then you wouldn't have enough strength for the main event," sweeping her off her feet and holding her tight.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a minute," super speeding out of the office.

**Half-way to Metropolis…**

Lois is driving her car as fast as she possibly can. _We have to get to Clark before he does something to Chloe. _She just can't get the image out of her head of how menacing Clark looked when he left the house. _That's not the Clark I love. The Clark I love is confident and sensitive – not to mention loving. This Clark is a complete stranger to me. I don't know him at all. And I don't want to. _

She feels her eyes start to well up again. _Get a grip, Lois. Now is not the time to lose it. You need to be strong. You need to be tough. Remember your military training. _She takes a deep breath, then exhales. She begins to calm down. _That's good, Lois. Keep doing that. You're no good to Clark if you don't keep calm. _She decides to put the radio on. _Music always makes me feel better. Let's see if I could find anything good. Maybe some Whitesnake. _

_**Though we share so many secrets, there are some we never tell, why were you so surprised that you never saw the stranger…**_

_Talk about irony, _she mutters to herself, changing the station.

_**Light up your face with gladness; Hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep on trying, Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just Smile…  
**_

She can't help but smile as the song continues to play; remembering the last time she heard it…

**FIVE MONTHS EARLIER…**

_Lois is still sleeping when she hears a knock at the door. She opens her eyes half-way and glances at the bedside clock. There's only one person who would dare come by at 8:00 on a Sunday morning. She drags herself out of bed and starts to put her robe on, then immediately shucks it off. The heck with it. He's seen me in my pajamas before. She smiles to herself as she makes her way over to the front door and opens it. I knew it was you Smallville, she says as he comes inside and closes the door behind him. Then he pulls her into his arms and gives her a lingering kiss._

_Good morning, he whispers in her ear._

_Not that I'm not happy to see you, Clark, but what are you doing here so early? Pulling away from him and going into the kitchen to make some coffee._

_He pulls up a chair to the kitchen counter and sits down; watching her preparing the coffee. I decided to take you out for breakfast._

_She turns around and looks at him. She gets a wistful look on her face. That's sweet of you Smallville, handing him a cup of coffee. But you know that Mother's Day is always difficult for me? Coming around the counter and sitting down on another chair; sipping her coffee._

_I know, putting his coffee cup down and taking hers away. He takes her hands in his. I feel the same way about Father's Day. But you know what always makes it a little more bearable for me?_

_She looks at him curiously. What is it? She asks._

_He takes a deep breath. I've never told anyone this – well, with the exception of my mother of course – but every Father's Day I go to the cemetery and visit my dad._

_She looks up at him in surprise. You do?_

_He nods yes. I talk to him. I tell him how I feel, and that I miss him._

_I never knew that. I guess there's more to you than I ever realized._

_There's silence for a moment. Then he asks, how long has it been since you last visited your Mom?_

_She hesitates before speaking. It's been a while, getting up from the chair and walking over to the window; staring outside. He walks over to her and stands behind her; putting his arms around her waist. If you want, I'll fly us over there and you could have a nice visit with your Mom?_

_She turns her head and stares at him. You would do that for me?_

_Absolutely, his head leaning forward to kiss her. She looks into his eyes and smiles. You are the most wonderful and sensitive man I've ever met, stroking his cheek with her finger._

_He smiles back at her. So what do you say?_

_Okay, reluctantly pulling away. I just have to change first._

_Take as long as you need. I'll be here waiting; walking towards the couch._

_I won't be long, walking back to her bedroom. He's about to sit down when he decides to put some music on. He turns around and walks over to the radio and switches it on; finding a popular station. He walks back to the couch and sits down._

_**Smile though your heart is aching, Smile even though it's breaking, When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, If you smile through your fear and sorrow, Smile and maybe tomorrow, You'll see the sun come shining through for you…  
**_

_Lois is getting ready to change her clothes when she hears the music start to play. Her eyes fill with tears as she opens the bedroom door and makes her way back to the living room. Clark looks up and sees the look in her eyes. He immediately gets up and walks over to her; pulling her into his arms and just holding her…_

She snaps out of her reverie as the song comes to an end. _That's the Clark I love. And I'll do just about anything to get him back. _With a determined look on her face, she presses on the gas pedal even harder as she approaches Metropolis…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 43

**Oliver's Penthouse**

Lois steps out of the elevator and sits down on the couch. She removes a small black box from her pocket and stares at it. _Where's Oliver? He should have been here by now. _A few minutes later, he steps out of the elevator and rushes over to Lois, who jumps up from the couch and into his arms.

"We'll find him, Lois," Oliver tells her as his arms come around her. "We'll find him and we'll help him," pulling away from her but with his hands on her shoulders. He leads her over to the couch and they both sit down. He notices the little black box in her hands. "Is that it?" he asks her.

"Yep. This is the piece he keeps in the loft. At first I thought he was crazy for keeping one of these things around, but after what has happened tonight, I could see why."

He nods in agreement. Then he asks her, "Can you think of any place that Clark might take Chloe?"

She shakes her head as if to say no. "I don't think he would take her to his regular haunts. So we won't find him in the loft or the caves."

They sit there for a few minutes in silence. Then Lois suddenly says, "I think we're looking at this from the wrong point of view."

Oliver looks at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been looking at it from Clark's point of view. What if we looked at it from Kal-El's point of view?" raising one eyebrow at him.

He stares at her for a moment. "Wait a minute - Are you saying that we should be thinking about where Kal-El would take Chloe as opposed to where Clark would take her?"

"Yes!" she says; jumping up from the couch again and looking back down at Oliver. "And just where else would Kal-El take her?"

"The Fortress!" He jumps up as well. "That's it! Of course! That makes sense."

"We have to go back to the barn and retrieve the octagonal key. It's the only way we can get to the Fortress." She adds, "You better get a heavy coat and gloves. The Arctic is pretty cold."

"I know – I've been there," he retorts. Then he says, "I'll be right back." He returns in a few minutes wearing a coat and hat.

He starts to walk over to the elevator, but then stops in his tracks. He turns to Lois and says, "I don't think we have the time to drive back to Smallville. We'll take my helicopter instead."

"That's a great idea, Oliver," she says.

"Good. We better go," he says as he puts on a pair of gloves; walking over to the elevator. She follows him into the elevator and the doors close.

**Fortress of Solitude**

Chloe wakes up and finds to her surprise that she's tied to one of the pillars in the Fortress. _So this is what he had in mind, _trying to loosen the rope tied around her wrists. _Shit! _She thinks to herself. _How on earth am I gonna get out of here? Normally in this kind of situation I would be calling Clark. That's ironic. And how am I gonna cure him? It's not as if he has any Green Kryptonite lying around. _She takes a look around. _Wait a minute – where is Clark? I don't see_ _him anywhere._ But then she sees him flying in through the entrance; landing a few feet away from her.

"Hey! You're finally awake," walking up to her.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you. Fucking you at the foundation was not what I had in mind. Besides," stroking his finger down the side of her neck, "Nobody would ever think to look for us here."

"What about Lois? The Clark I know would never cheat on anyone - especially his fiancée."

His eyes narrow at the mention of the name 'Clark'. He grabs her chin in his hand. "You know damn well I want to be called by my birth name. So _don't_ call me 'Clark' again. Understand?"

"Understood," she repeats; her voice a little shaky.

"Good," letting go of her chin. He takes a few steps back and removes his jacket. "I think it's time we had a little fun – don't you think?" slowly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it on the floor…

**Kent Farm – The Loft**

Lois walks over to Clark's desk and opens the drawer. She finds the book that contains the octagonal key. She opens it and digs it out of the hollowed-out book; closing it and returning it to the drawer. _You leave me no choice, Clark, _staring at the key.

"Lois?" hearing Oliver's voice calling her from outside.

"I'll be right down," she calls back. She stares at the key again for a moment, then puts it into her pocket and goes down the stairs; exiting the barn. "I got it," showing him the key. "I just have to go inside the house to get my coat and we could go."

"Okay," he says, watching her disappear into the house. She returns a few minutes later.

"Alright – let's do this," turning to Oliver. He nods okay as she starts walking to Clark's truck; having left her car in Metropolis. She slides into the driver's seat as Oliver sits on the passenger side. She starts the engine, but doesn't pull out right away; her fingers absently caressing the steering wheel.

Oliver looks over at her to ask her why they're not moving, but then notices the far-away look in her eyes; a mysterious smile on her face. "What's with the smile, Lois?" he asks her.

She gives herself a mental shake. "Sorry – I was just reliving a very pleasant encounter Clark and I had not too long ago." Then she realizes what she just said; blushing a little.

"Really?" he quips. "Behind the steering wheel, huh? Now that's hot," raising one eyebrow at her; causing her to blush even more. Then he adds, "Is there any place where the two of you _haven't _had sex?"

At that comment, she turns bright red. "That's none of your business, Oliver," turning her head away to pull out of the driveway. He chuckles as she floors the gas; taking off down the road and heading towards the caves…

**Back at the Fortress…**

Clark walks back up to Chloe and inserts his finger into her shirt; ripping it open and exposing her bra.

"That's my favorite shirt!" she exclaims. _Now that was a stupid thing to say. He's starting to tear my clothes off and that's the only thing I could come up with? Maybe I could try to delay what he's doing. _"You know, if we were back in Smallville, you could be arrested for attempted rape. Because I haven't given you my consent."

He smirks at her. "Well we're not in Smallville now, _are we?"_ He stares intently at her bra. Then his eyes suddenly blaze red as a heat burst hits the middle of her bra – right between her breasts. He puts his fingers on the burnt ends and pulls them to the side; exposing her breasts.

Chloe is truly scared. _Nobody is gonna save me. He's going to do this - and there's nothing I could do to stop it. _Out loud she says, "Please don't do this. You're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."

He chuckles at that remark. "I don't think I'll regret it, Chloe," placing his hands on her breasts and stroking them. "Just the way I like them – soft yet firm."

"Ohh," she moans; closing her eyes as he's rolling her nipples between his fingers. _That feels sooo good. Why didn't he want to do this years ago? _Then she gives herself a mental shake. _Wait a minute! Get a grip, Chloe. He's engaged to your best friend - who also happens to be your cousin._

Then he leans his head forward and is about to place his mouth to her breast when he suddenly clutches his stomach. _"What the hell?"_ he says as he staggers away from her. He falls down to his knees; still clutching his stomach. Then he falls down to the floor; sweating in spite of the cold.

Chloe can't believe what she's seeing. _It's Oliver and Lois. Just in time - thank goodness. _She notices that Lois is holding a green meteor rock in her hand.

Oliver walks over to her and unties her. "Are you okay?" taking off his coat and putting it on her.

"I'll be okay," she responds.

In the meantime, Lois walks over to Clark and kneels down beside him. "Clark?" she says in a soft voice; stroking his hair. He opens his eyes and sees her there.

"Lois? He whispers in a slightly shaky voice; staring up at her.

She puts her arms around him; cradling his head. "You're gonna be okay now. We're going home." She pauses for a moment. "It's been a long day."

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 44

**A few days later…**

Clark wakes up from another bad night's sleep. He doesn't need anyone to tell him why he hasn't been sleeping well for the last three days. Ever since they came back from the Fortress, there has been a bit of tension between him and Lois. Even though she told him that she understood why he acted the way he did, her body language told him something different. _At least Chloe is still talking to me. _He sits up in bed and looks over at Lois's side of the bed. She's still sleeping, but her back is turned to him.

Sighing, he gets out of bed and leaves the room; going downstairs to the kitchen. He walks over to the coffee maker and notices that there is no coffee in the coffee pot. _Lois usually sets the timer before we go to bed. _He opens one of the cupboards to get the ground coffee but finds none there. _That is just great. _He slams the cupboard shut and walks over to the refrigerator. _I suppose I could have some orange juice instead. _He opens the refrigerator and reaches for the carton; picking it up and frowning. The carton is empty. _What the hell? I just bought this yesterday. How could it already be empty? _Now he is really getting frustrated. _Maybe I will just take my shower now and pick up some coffee on the way to work._

He goes back upstairs and quietly pulls out the clothes that he will wear to work; carrying them with him to the bathroom. He hangs them up and slips out of his sweatpants and tee shirt; stepping into the shower. He closes his eyes as the warm water hits his skin. He feels the tension starting to melt away; leaning against the shower wall. _That feels good. It would feel even better though if Lois were here with me. _His eyes open at the thought of her. _I miss being with her. I wish I knew what to do._

He finally finishes up; turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He dries himself off, and then quickly gets dressed. He quietly opens the door and makes his way downstairs again. He writes a note for Lois; leaving it on the empty orange juice container in the refrigerator. Then he slips out the kitchen door and heads for work.

**Ten minutes later...**

Lois wakes up and looks over at Clark's side of the bed. _He must have already left for work. _She gets out of bed and puts her robe on; making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She walks over to the coffee maker. _Damn! _She mutters. _I forgot to set the timer. Clark probably thinks I did this on purpose. Well he would be wrong. _She walks over to the refrigerator and sees the orange juice carton with a note attached to it. She pulls off the note; closing the refrigerator door.

_**We're out of coffee. I'll pick some up on the way home. I'll be out of the office pretty much the whole day working on that story YOU dropped in my lap last night. See you tonight. PS: Thanks for drinking all the juice (that was sarcasm by the way).**_

She crumples up the note and throws it towards the wastebasket, but it misses. She just leaves it there lying on the floor and stomps up the stairs to the bathroom. She steps into the shower and turns on the hot water. She closes her eyes as the water hits her skin. But it suddenly turns ice cold. She quickly jumps out and turns it off. _Son of a B*TCH! He used up all the hot water – just to spite me. _Fuming, she returns to the bedroom and pulls out the clothes she's going to wear to work that day. She gets dressed, then goes back downstairs to the kitchen; picking up her keys and leaving. Then she takes out her cell phone and makes a phone call. "Chloe? What are you doing tonight?" She listens for a minute. "Good, I was thinking that we should have a sleepover tonight. Maybe pig out on pizza and ice cream and watch some of our favorite movies." She listens again. "Great. I'll see you after work. Bye." She hangs up and goes back upstairs to pack an overnight bag, then leaves a note for Clark on the refrigerator door; leaving the house again.

**Oliver's office**

Oliver is busy perusing some files when his phone rings. He doesn't pick up because he told his assistant he was not to be disturbed for a few hours. There's a knocking at the door. He looks up as his assistant comes in the door and comes up to his desk. "Mr. Queen, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but there's a Clark Kent here to see you. He says he really needs to talk to you."

"Of course. Send him in," putting his files away. His assistant walks out the door. Then Clark comes in a moment later.

"Hey, Clark," getting up to shake his hand. "Have a seat."

"Thanks, Oliver," pulling a chair up to the desk.

"So what's on your mind, Clark?"

Clark just sighs. "I don't know exactly where to start."

"Let me guess. It has to do with Lois – doesn't it?"

"Yeah. There's been some tension between us ever since we came back from the Fortress and I don't know what to do about it."

"Do you have any idea why?" Oliver asks him; leaning back in his chair.

"No. I mean…at least I don't think I do. I had a theory, but you'll probably think it's crazy."

"I live for crazy theories. Come on – lay it on me. What's your theory?"

"Well…," hesitating a moment. "I was thinking that maybe she's keeping a physical distance from me because she's afraid I might hurt her. She's also been looking at me funny. Like she's trying to see me but is seeing Kal-El instead." He stops talking and looks over at Oliver – who has a thoughtful expression on his face. "You think it's crazy – don't you? I can tell by the expression on your face right now."

"No. I don't think it's crazy. In fact, it makes a lot of sense."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Do you have any idea of what I could do about it?"

Oliver just sighs; getting up from his chair and coming around to the front of his desk and sitting down on the edge of it right in front of Clark. "The only thing I can suggest is trying to talk to her. Do whatever it takes for her to feel safe with you again."

"That's easier said than done," getting up from the chair and walking over to the window; looking out at the city skyline. Oliver walks over and stands next to him. "I keep trying to talk to her, but…" his voice trailing off.

"This is a tough one, Clark. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know," walking away from the window. He starts to walk towards the door, then turns around to look back at Oliver. "I'll figure something out. I have to." He stops for a moment. "Thanks, Oliver."

"For what?"

"For being a friend. And in case I didn't mention it - Thank you for being there for Lois when I wasn't 'myself'. It means a lot to me – and I know it means a lot to her."

"Anytime, Clark," giving him his trademark wink.

Clark smiles back at him, then leaves; closing the door behind him. Oliver sits back at his desk and gets back to work.

**Chloe's apartment – early evening**

Chloe was just getting off the phone when the doorbell rings. She walks over and peers through the peephole. She opens the door to see Lois standing there with a overnight bag and what appears to be a grocery bag. "Here, Chloe," handing her the grocery bag as she comes into the apartment.

"So…," perusing the bag, "Let's see what we have here." She puts the bag on the counter and takes out two pints of Rocky Road ice cream, a couple bags of potato chips, some dip, and a bottle of wine. "Well, it looks like we have the appetizers and the desert all set. I ordered the pizza – so it should be here shortly."

"Good," says Lois. "While we're waiting, I'm gonna change into my pajamas and we'll dig in," taking her bag with her into Chloe's bedroom and closing the door. She returns to the living room to find the food all spread out on the coffee table. She sits down cross-legged on the couch next to Chloe and opens the bottle of wine; handing Chloe a glass. "Here's to friendship," clinking their glasses together. As Lois continues to sip her wine, Chloe puts her glass down. "Don't you like it Chloe?" Lois asks her.

"I do like it. But I think there's more to this girl's night than you're letting on. What's really going on here? What's on your mind?"

Lois finishes her glass and pours herself another one. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Can't we just have a nice relaxing evening?"

"I won't be able to relax until you tell me what's wrong. It has to do with Clark – doesn't it?"

Lois puts down her glass and looks over at Chloe, then sighs and leans back against the couch. "Well…" pausing for a moment. "It's just that… ever since we got back from the Fortress, there's been some tension between us. I look at Clark and all I could see is 'Kal-El'. I know it probably sounds crazy to you – doesn't it?"

Chloe takes her hand. "Lois, I've seen Clark on Red Kryptonite before – so I was prepared for how he acted. But you haven't – at least not that you remember."

"You're talking about that Valentine's Day – aren't you?"

She nods yes. "I've known Clark for a very long time now, and we both know that as we're sitting here, he's beating himself up for how he treated you."

"I know Chloe," sighing again.

"Lois, you need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. It's the only way you'll be able to work it out. You still love him – don't you?"

"Of course I do. I've never loved anyone like I love him."

"Then take my advice. Go home now and talk to him. We'll do girl's night another time."

Lois gets up from the couch and looks down at Chloe with a smile on her face. "Thanks Chloe."

Chloe gets up and gives her a hug. "Anytime." She removes her arms and pushes Lois in the direction of the bedroom. "Now go. Get dressed and make up with that future husband of yours."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to push," she retorts; disappearing into the bedroom to change back into her regular clothes.

As Chloe is putting away the ice cream, there's a knocking at the door. "Pizza delivery," a voice calls out. _Well, I guess I'll have a girl's night by myself, _walking over to the door.

**At the same time…**

Clark comes home and drops his keys on the table. His eyes wander over to the refrigerator where he sees a note in Lois's handwriting.

_**You won't be seeing me tonight. I'm staying at Chloe's. We're having a girl's night and you're NOT invited. Thanks for the cold shower. PS: I do know what sarcasm is. I am not an idiot – unlike some people I know.**_

_Damn! How long is she going to avoid talking about it? Maybe I should just show up at Chloe's and demand that we talk. _Then he decides that it may not be the best thing to do. He shrugs his shoulders and puts the coffee he bought in the cupboard. Then he goes upstairs and changes into his jeans and flannel shirt. He comes back downstairs and sits down at the kitchen table. He's putting on his boots when he hears footsteps on the porch. "Lois?" He calls out; flinging open the kitchen door with a big smile on his face. But the smile dies when he sees who it really is.

"Lana?"

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 45

Clark is shocked to see Lana standing in front of him. But what shocks him even more is that he's not on the ground writhing in pain.

"Can I come in, Clark?" she asks him with a smile.

"Uh, okay I guess," holding the door open as she walks into the kitchen; sitting down at the kitchen table. He closes the kitchen door but remains standing; leaning back against it and crossing his arms against his chest. They look at each other for what seems like a long time, but it's only about 10 seconds or so before Clark finally speaks up. "I have to ask – why are you here, Lana? And why am I not…"

She interrupts him before he could finish his sentence. "On the ground writhing in agony? That's one of the reasons why I'm here. Dr. Grohl finally found a cure. My body no longer absorbs kryptonite. So now you're no longer allergic to me."

He stares at her incredulously. "How on earth did he do it? You told me he couldn't find a cure?"

"I wish I could tell you – but I can't. He doesn't want anybody to know how he did it. But isn't that great? Now we can be together for good, Clark." She stands up and walks up to him; leaning in to kiss him.

But he pushes her away from him before her lips could touch his; backing away from her. "You can't tell me? Me of all people? The one who's supposed to be the love of your life?" glaring at her. "You think you could just show up here and assume that I would take you back again and that we would pick up where we left off?" putting his hands on his hips. "And don't even get me started with that 'Dear Clark' DVD you left for me," he adds; his eyes blazing.

She backs up a few steps; surprised by the look in his eyes. "It's always been what you want Lana. 'Me, Me, Me,'" saying it in a mocking tone. "Did it ever occur to you that the reason why I didn't tell you my secret for years was because of the constant pressure you put on me to tell you? You just could never accept the fact that I wasn't ready to share it with you. You never really gave any consideration to my feelings. Do you have any idea how that made me feel, Lana? Do you have any clue?"

She's speechless; not knowing what to say. He goes on, "I fell in love with you as a teenager without really knowing anything about you. I put you on a pedestal. I thought you could do no wrong. Whenever you did something I didn't approve of, I would always make excuses for you. But I can't do that anymore. I won't. Because I'm no longer in love with you. I discovered while you were gone what real love really was. I fell in love with someone who accepts me as I am – faults and all. She loves me unconditionally. We trust each other completely. We still press each other's buttons, but in a good way. We're there for each other in a way that you and I never were. And I will not let anyone – ANYONE – tamper with that."

He stops talking and continues to stare at her. Finally she says, "Its Lois – isn't it?" For the first time since she walked in the door, she sees a smile come across his face; a sweet smile in her opinion. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised that it's Lois. After all, the two of you looked pretty chummy at Chloe's wedding."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. Clark. If Chloe hadn't called out my name, the two of you would have kissed then – or am I wrong about that?"

He goes silent for a moment. "No, you're not wrong about that," he admits.

"I guess I always knew you would end up with her," she says with a sigh.

He wasn't sure what he expected her to say, but that wasn't it. "How did you know when we didn't?"

She smiles at him. "Remember when I came back from Paris and we ran into each other in the caves?"

He thinks back for a moment. "I remember. You thought Lois and I were together."

"You said she was rude and stuck up and that you couldn't stand her."

"That's right. I did say that," smiling at the recollection. "I can't believe I ever thought that about her."

"Do you remember what I said next?" she asks him.

He tries to think of it but can't. "Sorry, I don't. What did you say?"

"I said that the best ones start out that way." They both have a nice little chuckle over that one. "Well…" looking up at him, "I guess I should be going," walking over to the kitchen door. She turns around to look at him. "Clark?"

"Yes, Lana?"

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy – and I'm glad you are. I'm sad for myself, but I'll get over it in time."

He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I want you to be happy too, Lana." He pauses for a second, then says, "I hope that we could be friends someday. You were the first love of my life – and that's not something I'll ever forget." He smiles at her; holding the door open for her.

"Thank you for saying that, Clark – it means a lot." She walks through the open door, turns around once more, and says, "Good bye, Clark."

"Good bye, Lana," waving to her as she walks away. He watches as she gets back into her car and pulls out of the driveway. He continues to watch until her car disappears down the road. He's about to go back inside when it starts to rain. He stops walking for a moment. _What the heck_. He walks back down the stairs into the yard. He just stands there and lets the rain fall on him. He finally feels free – like a weight had been lifted. He closes his eyes; tilting his head back. He doesn't care that he's getting all soaked. He pulls off his shirt and lets the rain hit his bare skin. While he's standing there, he feels something soft on his chest. He opens his eyes and realizes that it was Lois's hand.

"Miss me?" she asks in a teasing sort of way.

"What do you think?" throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the ground; giving her a great big kiss.

"I guess you did," kissing him back.

He sets her back down; his hands still on her waist. "I thought you were going to be at Chloe's tonight?"

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind – isn't it?"

He frowns at her. "Come on, Lois. We haven't exactly been talking all that much in the last few days. What's the real reason?"

"You're not gonna let me off the hook until I tell you –are you?"

"You wouldn't let me off the hook if the situation were reversed now – would you?" he responds back.

"Touché, Smallville. That was a good one."

He takes her hand and leads her over to the porch steps. "Come on, let's sit down," patting the seat next to him.

"Alright," she says; sitting down next to him. He holds her hand and looks at her; waiting for her to speak. "Okay." She takes a deep breath, then exhales. "Well, it was Chloe who convinced me to come home. I was telling her how I felt and she said I should really be talking to you. That's why I came back."

He nods as she continues. "I pulled up into the driveway and was about to get out when I saw Lana's car pull up beside me. I ducked down on the seat so she wouldn't see me."

He raises his eyebrows in astonishment at her revelation. "Really?" he says nonchalantly. "What did you do next?"

"Well…" hesitating for a minute. "I came up to the window and I…well…"

"Eavesdropped?" finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," looking a little guilty. "But this is one time that I'm glad I did."

"How much did you hear?" he asks her.

"I heard the whole conversation, Clark. Every single word." She stops a moment to wipe her eyes. "I was so proud of you, Clark. I know you've been happy with me, but I also knew you needed closure to truly move on. And when you told her how much you loved me, it was at that moment that I stopped seeing 'Kal-El' and saw 'Clark' again."

"I knew it!" Clark exclaims. "That's what I told Oliver. Well, that was my theory anyway."

"You were right, Clark. For the last few days I saw 'Kal-El' whenever I looked at you. And I hated 'Kal-El'. He was mean, arrogant, and insensitive. Everything you're not. I didn't want to be with him at all. And even though 'you' were back, I just couldn't get it out of my head. Does that make any sense?"

He puts his arm around her. "It makes perfect sense. I understand why. And I don't blame you one bit for being upset."

She puts her hand on his cheek and gently kisses him. "That's the Clark I know and love," kissing him again.

He pulls her closer to her and kisses her. Then he whispers in her ear, "Are your toes tingling yet?"

She smiles and pulls her head back to stare into his eyes. "Always." He smiles back at her; kissing her again. Then he pulls away; a serious expression on his face.

"What is it, Clark?" she asks; a little concerned by the look on his face.

"Well…I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you. I know I was on the Red K, but I still feel horrible about it."

"I know you do. I feel horrible about it too."

"Really?" a little confused. "You have no reason to.

"It was me who got that massage oil Clark?"

"Come on, Lois. You had no idea what it was made of. So don't you dare blame yourself – okay?" kissing her hand. "I will do anything to make it up to you."

At that comment, Lois gets a very mischievous look on her face. _I may have just made a huge mistake. She has that 'evil' grin on her face._

"ANYTHING?" flirting at him with her eyes.

_I guess I better put my money where my mouth is_. "Yes – anything."

"I was just thinking that a full-body massage would be nice," her finger caressing his chest.

"Well," he says thoughtfully, "I do owe you one so…" his voice trailing off.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of myself," winking at him; then standing up, she grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. "Do you remember what you said in the restaurant when we were dancing?" whispering in his ear.

"Uh…no?" he says, a little nervously; her hot breath on his ear.

"You said – and I quote – 'I'll make you come so fucking good you won't be able to stand it – or stand up for that matter'?"

He gulps as she continues. "Clark Kent, you're in for a real treat."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter's 46 to 50

**CHAPTER 46**

**SOUNDTRACK: MCMXC a.D. – ENIGMA**

"I'm going to need a few minutes to get ready," she says; gently caressing his face with her fingers. "But I have to get you ready first."

_Get me ready first? What does she mean by that? _He wonders. Out loud he says, "What do you mean by that? He asks her a little nervously.

_He's so cute when he's nervous. _"You're not quite naked enough for what I want to do to you, Clarkie boy," a mischievous glint in her eye.

His eyes pop wide open at her statement. Then she takes his hand and leads him over to the couch and gently pushing him down onto it. She kneels down in front of him and removes his boots, then moves her hand to his zipper and pulls it down. Then she takes his hand again and pulls him to his feet. She inserts her fingers into the waistband of both his jeans and boxer shorts; slowly pulling them down past his rear end. She keeps her eyes fixed on his as she lets go; letting both of them fall to the floor. He kicks them off his feet. Her fingers continue to glide up his body; reaching his waist.

"Mmm," a sigh escaping his lips as her fingers continue gliding up his chest. Then she takes his hand once again and walks over to the kitchen door; opening it and leading him into the house. She lets go of his hand and walks into the living room; spreading a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace. Then she drops a pillow at one end of it.

"Come here, Smallville," cocking her finger towards him.

"Okay - _Sailor_," a twinkle in his eye as he walks over to her.

"You need to lie down now," she tells him. He lies down on his stomach; his head on the pillow. She kneels down next to him and whispers, "You stay just like this. I'll be back in a few minutes," giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek before getting back up. He watches her until she disappears up the stairs.

_Why am I nervous? There's no need to be. Maybe it's just the anticipation of what she might do to me that's making me nervous. But knowing Lois, it will be wonderful. She's such a tender yet passionate lover. How did I get so lucky? And why did I wait so long?_

He opens his eyes when he hears her footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks up and watches as she approaches him wearing a short red silk robe with half-sleeves. He also notices a bottle of clear liquid in her hand. "What's that Lois?" pointing to the bottle in her hand as she kneels down beside him.

"I figured since the massage oil was out of the question, that maybe there was an alternative. Hence the baby oil," smiling at him.

"What did you do with it by the way?" he asks her.

"I gave it to Chloe."

He looks at her curiously. "Why did you give it to Chloe?" propping himself on one elbow and looking up at her.

"She told me that it might come in handy someday," winking at him. "Let's stop talking about Chloe – shall we? I think we have much more important things to do."

"That's right," he says; raising one eyebrow at her. "You did tell me that I was in for a treat," grinning at her.

"I just need you to do one thing for me before we start."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you use your heat vision to light the candles and start a fire in the fireplace?"

He smiles up at her. "Not a problem," his eyes turning bright red as a heat burst hits the logs in the fireplace; creating a blazing fire. Then he turns his attention to the candles she had set around the room; smaller heat bursts lighting them up as well. She stands up and walks over to the light switch; switching off the lights until the only light in the room is coming from the candles and the fireplace. Then she makes her way over to the stereo and presses 'play'. The sounds of Enigma fill the air as she walks back over to Clark and lowers herself onto his lower back. She opens the bottle of baby oil and drizzles some onto his upper back.

"Mmm,"sighing as she places her hands in the oil and begins to massage his shoulders. "That feels sooo good Lois."

"How's the pressure?" whispering to him as she continues to massage them.

"Good. Really good," he says in a soft voice; closing his eyes. She glides her hands to the middle of his back and starts to press a little harder.

"Oh, that hit the spot," he moans a little loudly. Taking that as her cue, she presses down even harder. "Oh yeah, don't stop. That feels so damn good, Lois."

She continues to massage the middle of his back. Her hands then move to his lower back as she moves herself down his body until she's sitting on his upper thighs. "You like that?" she coos as she continues on.

"Oh yeah," groaning as she places a hand on each cheek. She moves her hands in a circular motion; her fingers gently stroking them. She lowers her head and gently blows in between the two; causing a tingle to go through his body. "Uhh," he moans; his back arching a little. She could not only hear, but feel his breathing quicken. She moves down his body even further; sitting on the backs of his ankles. She massages the back of his thighs, then his lower legs. It turns her on to see how much he's enjoying how she's touching him. She can't wait for his turn.

She still has his front to massage.

She raises herself off him. "I need you to turn over now," she tells him. He slowly turns over and she lowers herself back onto him; sitting just above his crotch. He opens his eyes and looks up into her sparkling hazel-colored eyes. She unties the robe and slips it off her shoulders; revealing a red lace bra and matching panties.

He gasps at how beautiful and sexy she looks. Her body is bathed in the glow coming from the fireplace. He reaches up to touch her, but she stops him. "Not yet Smallville. You can't touch me yet. After all, patience _IS_ a virtue," she tells him.

_Patience? She's telling me about patience? She's one to talk. She's the most impatient woman I've ever met. I should really call her on that. But now is not the time. I'll just wait until it's my turn. Then I'll make her squirm._

She notices the devilish expression on his face. "What are you thinking about, Smallville?"

"I was just thinking about how much I'm looking forward to giving you one. I'm enjoying mine so much that I want you to have the same pleasure."

She blushes at his remark; a tingling sensation going through her body. She pours some baby oil onto his chest and starts moving her hands in a circular motion; gently tweaking his nipples. "Oh," he moans as she continues to massage his chest. She lowers her head again to gently blow on his nipples; causing them the stand erect. "Ahh," moaning again as she continues her pleasurable assault on his body. Then she picks up one of his arms and begins to massage them; her hands moving up and down his arm. Then she does the same to his other one.

"Oh, Lois," softly calling her name as she moves herself down his body until she's sitting on his ankles. She pours some more baby oil on his upper thighs and begins to massage them; putting more and more pressure in her touch. Her fingers make their way to his inner thighs; deliberately avoiding 'Clark Jr.' She pulls his ankles out from beneath her, then she bends both his legs at the knees and kneels between them. She lifts up one leg until his ankle is resting on her shoulder. She massages his legs up and down; applying more pressure. The more he moans the more pressure she applies. Then she lays it down and does the same to his other leg.

She glides her hand up to his inner thigh and wraps her fingers around the base of his shaft and squeezing it until he gasps. He moans softly as she begins moving her hand up and down; gently pulling on him as she continues to squeeze him. She can feel him swelling in her hand with each passing moment. She looks up to see that his eyes have closed again; the look of absolute pleasure etched across his face. His back arches up even more when she puts her other hand right above the other and continues her movements.

"AHHH," he screams out as his body begins to shudder. His hands clench up and begin pounding on the floor as the orgasm starts to flow through every vein of his body. Then she removes her hands and lowers her mouth onto him; taking in as much of him as she could. She rapidly moves her mouth up and down on him as his body continues to convulse. He screams out her name as he releases himself into her as she deep-throats him.

He moans softly as his body finally settles down. He finally opens his eyes as she removes her mouth and watches as she starts kissing her way up his body until she reaches his waiting lips; planting a deep kiss on him. His lips part slightly to allow her tongue entrance to his mouth. "Mmm," sighing as they continue to kiss. Then she pulls away and looks deeply into his eyes.

"So…Did I make you come f*cking good?" she asks him in a matter-of-fact way; her fingers casually gliding around on his chest.

"I have to say – no."

"WHAT?" her eyes widen in shock.

Then he smiles up at her. "It was more than just good. You made me come f*cking GREAT!" He adds, "I can't wait for you to have the same experience," pulling her down onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her. They lay like that for a while until she finally says, "Okay, Smallville, I want my treat now."

"You bet you'll get your treat now," rolling on top of her…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 47

**SOUNDTRACK: MCMXC a.D. – ENIGMA**

"I've missed being this close to you these last few days," whispering in her ear.

"I've missed you too, Clark," sighing as he lowers his lips to her neck and begins to lay a trail of sensuous kisses.

"Clark?"

"Yes Lois?" continuing his activity.

"Would you mind doing that later? I would really like my treat now."

He looks down at her. "It would be my pleasure," smiling at her as he sits up. "Now you need to turn over, Ms. Lane."

She raises her eyebrows at him, but starts to turn over anyway. He helps her turn over the rest of the way and turns her head towards the fireplace. He does a double take when he sees what kind of panties she's wearing. "Since when do you wear thongs?" he asks her.

She turns her head to look up at him. "I don't wear them too often. Only when I know I won't have to wear them too long." She pauses for a moment. "Do _YOU_ like them?" she asks coyly. The blush that appears on his face tells her what his answer is. But she wants to hear it from him. "Come on, Smallville. _Do…You…Like…Them?"_

"Well…I…um…think that they're…um…" stammering a bit, then finally finding his voice. "Just the thought of you wearing them is sexy – but to see them on you? Well…what can I say? _Sexy_ doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

She smiles up at him. "Just for that, maybe I'll wear them more often," winking at him. "Now please continue with giving me my treat."

He smiles back at her and puts his fingers on the clasp of her bra so that he could unhook it. They glide up to her shoulders and slip under the straps; sliding them off her shoulders. He completely pulls it off and tosses it to the side. His fingers then make their way downward until they reach the waistband. Placing one hand on both sides of her panties, he pulls it over her rear end and slides it down her body so he can pull them off completely; tossing it next to her bra.

He straddles her lower back and picks up the bottle of baby oil. He dribbles some of it onto her back. He rubs his hands together first to warm them and is about to lay his hands on her when he has a brief bout of hesitation. _The last time I did this; I got infected and hurt her. I don't want to do that again._

Lois can sense his hesitation. "Clark? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…uh…everything's fine. It's just that…uh…the last time I did this…"

She turns her head to look up at him. "I trust you, Clark. You're not going to hurt me this time."

He looks down at her with such love. "Thank you," he says simply, lowering his head to kiss her but she pulls it away. He looks at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"My treat – _remember_?"

"You really have a one-track mind – _don't you?"_ a very slight hint of annoyance in his tone. "Okay then," pushing her head back down. "And keep it down okay?" saying it in a firm voice. He tentatively lays his hands on her shoulders and slowly begins to massage them; applying gentle pressure. "How does that feel?" he asks her. "It's not too hard is it?"

"Its fine Clark," she replies. "You can press down a little harder you know. I won't break. I'm not some fragile flower."

He can't help smiling at that comment. _She always knows what to say to make me feel better. _He presses down a little harder as he moves his hands to her upper back.

"Mmm, that feels good," moaning as his fingers continue to move across her back. He lowers himself down until he reaches her lower legs so he could massage her lower back. He applies more pressure every time a moan escapes her lips. "Oh, Clark, that's…uh…oh…," unable to finish what she was trying to say as his hands apply even more pressure.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he whispers.

She gives a start as he places a hand on each cheek and starts to massage them. "Ohh," gasping out as his hands move between the two and massages them. Then yet another tingle goes through her body when he inserts his tongue and slowly glides it up and down. Her moans become more frequent as he repeats the gesture several times. Her ass bucks up when he uses his super breath to gently blow on her damp skin. He pours some more baby oil onto her upper thighs and starts to massage them; moving back up her body to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to turn you over now." It wasn't a request, but a simple statement. He hovers over her and turns her over until she's on her back. He's about to put his hands on her breasts when he notices the bruising around one of her nipples. He stares at it with a pained expression on his face.

She sees the expression on his face and knows what he's thinking. She sits up and cups his face in her hands. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It's okay to touch me there." She takes his hand and places it on her breast. "See? I told you it doesn't hurt."

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, Lois," biting down on his lower lip to keep his eyes from watering. She puts her arms around him as his arms automatically come around her; their heads on each other's shoulders.

They sit there for a little while, then she removes her head from his shoulder and looks up into his blue eyes. Then she says, "You promised me something at the restaurant – _remember?"_

A smile slowly forms on his face. "I did – didn't I?" raising his eyebrows. "Okay then," gently pushing her back down onto the blanket. He places his hand on her breast and gently presses down.

"Ohh," she moans; closing her eyes. "That feels sooo good, Clark. Don't stop."

Encouraged by her response to his touch, he presses down a little more as he massages her breasts; teasing her nipples by tweaking them with his fingers until they stand erect. He continues to play with them for a while, then he removes his hands and starts to make his way down her stomach; continuing his journey down her body until he reaches her inner thighs. He lifts her right leg up and rests it on his shoulders and begins to massage her thighs, then her leg in an up and down motion. "Oh yes, Clark," she exclaims as he applies more pressure with each moan that escapes her lips. Then he lay it down and lifts her left leg up to pay it the same attention.

He lowers her leg and makes his way back up to her waiting lips and kisses her deeply. Her arms come around him as his come around her as they continue to kiss. Then he pulls away and lowers his mouth onto her breast and gently sucks on it. "Ahhh," moaning as he continues to suck while pleasuring her other breast with his hand at the same time. He lets go of her breast and starts kissing his way down her stomach, but stops just shy of her core and removes his lips from her body. She opens her eyes and looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why did you stop, Clark?"

He doesn't answer her; a mysterious smile on his face. He stands up and pulls her to her feet, then he lifts her up by the waist and starts to walk. Her eyes pop wide open when she sees where they're headed. "You can't be serious!" her eyes widening.

He stops walking for a moment and turns his head to look directly at her. "That didn't stop you before now – _did it?"_ turning his head and using his new telekinesis ability to open the kitchen door; stepping outside onto the porch. He sets her down on the edge of the porch railing. She takes a big gulp as he slowly kneels down in front of her and places his hands on her waist; her feet resting on the tops of his shoulders. He lowers his head until his lips touch her inner thighs; licking them and kissing them. Then he finally puts his mouth on her wet core; expertly nibbling and sucking her.

"Ahhh," throwing her head back as his tongue starts thrusting into her over and over again while hitting her throbbing inner walls. Her fingers are running through his hair as he continues to pleasure her. He then moves one hand from her waist and inserts his fingers into her to move them in and out while he continues to nibble her at the same time. "Clark!" screaming out as the orgasm hits her; her body shuddering so much that she almost falls backwards. He removes his head quickly and puts his other arm around her to steady her on top of the railing.

He looks up at her and asks her the question as her body finally starts settling down.

"So…did I keep my promise or what?" the slightest hint of satisfaction on his face.

She finally opens her eyes and looks down at him. "Oh, you f*cking did all right!" she exclaims; sliding off the railing and pulling him to his feet to passionately kiss him.

In response, he whispers in her ear, "I'm not finished yet. I intend to do even better than that." His words leave her speechless. He takes her hand and leads her back into the house.

"Where are we going now?" she asks.

"You'll find out in a minute," continuing to walk until they reach the center of the living room.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"You talk too much," he retorts; wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up until her feet are resting on top of his. Then he asks her, "Do you remember what I said in the restaurant about wanting to f*ck you everywhere?"

She looks curiously at him. "I remember. But I wondered exactly what you meant by 'everywhere'?"

He smiles coyly at her. "With all the powers I have Lois; we're only limited by our imaginations. And I think with us, I'm pretty sure we'll never run out of ideas." He adds, "In fact, we're acting out one of mine right now - or should I say, one of my fantasies?"

Now she's really puzzled. She's about to say something when her back suddenly hits something. "What the…?" She turns her head and realizes that her back has hit the ceiling. "Whoa," staring at Clark wide-eyed.

"Now I'm really gonna make you f*cking cum, Lois," he says as he suddenly slides himself in her.

"Ohh," moaning as he begins thrusting into her; his swollen member filling her up. His thrusts hit her throbbing inner walls over and over again as her legs wrap around his waist. She continues to moan as he penetrates her deeply. "AHHH," screaming out; her arms extended above her head and her fingers clawing at the ceiling. He sucks on her neck as he continues thrusting into her harder and harder with each passing moan until it finally comes. Or rather, she comes; her body convulsing as the orgasm hits her; her back arching against the ceiling. "Oh, Clark!" softly moaning as her body finally relaxes. She puts her head on his shoulder and gently kisses him on his neck. Then she whispers, "You weren't kidding when you said 'everywhere'".

But just when she thinks it couldn't possibly get any better, he flips them around so that his back is against the ceiling. He has one arm wrapped tightly around her rear end and the other one supporting her upper back. Her legs are firmly wrapped around his legs. "OH, CLARK!" she moans loudly as he surrounds her nipple with his mouth. Her head falls down; causing her breast to lurch upward and deeper into his mouth. "I can't stand it anymore," she cries out as he continues to make love to her until he makes her cum yet again; her body convulsing even more than before. Then he has one of his own; his arms and legs griping her body tightly as it hits him.

"OH, LOIS!" he yells out; their breathing finally starting to slow down. They stay where they are for a few minutes – just holding each other. Then he whispers, "Lois?"

"Uh huh?" a dreamy expression on her face.

"Lois?" he asks again.

She finally opens her eyes and looks up into his. "I…uh…don't know what to say except…um…you blow my f*cking mind, Clark Kent!" her hand reaching up to touch his face.

He smiles down at her. "Told you I would," raising his eyebrows at her as he gently strokes her face. Then he suddenly says, "Did you know that bats sleep upside down?"

His comment throws her for a loop. "HUH?" looking at him all confused. "What the hell does the fact that bats sleep upside down have to do with…" pausing in mid-sentence as it hits her. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking – _are you?" _He only gives her a mysterious smile. "You're killing me here you know," as they start to move again…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 48

**Clark and Lois's bedroom – around 6:00 the next morning…**

"Oh, Lois," Clark calls out as he starts to come to a climax.

"OH, TOM!" she cries out as she starts to reach one herself.

Clark stops what he's doing and stares down at her. She opens her eyes when she doesn't feel him moving inside her. "Clark? Why'd you stop? I was almost there and you just…stopped?"

"Who the _HELL_ is Tom?" he asks her.

She stares at him; puzzled by his question. "What are you talking about?"

"You just cried out the name 'Tom' instead of 'Clark'. Now once again: who is 'Tom'?" a frown on his face.

"I swear I don't know any 'Tom',Clark," a worried look crossing her face. "You know I would _NEVER EVER _cheat on you. You're all I need. I don't want anybody else – _okay?_" her hand reaching up to touch his face. "I honestly don't know why I would call out that name. _Unless…"_ Then it finally hits her. "Oh…I think I just remembered," smiling up at Clark.

But she doesn't say anything more. After a few minutes he finally says, "Are you ever going to tell me?" a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "It's a little embarrassing to say but…"

"But what?" getting even more annoyed.

"He's an actor on television – _okay?_ He plays a superhero-in-training." She pauses for a split second, then continues. "You know how everybody in the world has a twin somewhere? Someone who you're not related to but yet looks very much like them? Well this guy could be your twin, Clark. Sometimes when I see a picture of him he reminds me of you." Then she adds, "But you're even more handsome than him if that's even possible," rolling over until she's lying on top of him; kissing his chest.

"So let me see if I understand correctly. Are you saying that sometimes when we're making love, you're picturing this guy instead of me?" frowning again.

She stops kissing his chest and looks up at him. "_Never_ when we're making love. But I have had a few fantasies about…" She stops talking again; a blush forming on her face.

He looks curiously at her. "Oh, I get it now. You've had fantasies about being with him and me together at the same time – _haven't you?"_ he asks her.

She really turns red in the face and swallows thickly. "Alright," she finally admits. "You're right. But please don't tell anyone – okay?"

He finally smiles at her. "Okay, I won't – if you promise not to tell anyone about one of my fantasies?"

"Really?" looking at him with fascination. "Have you fantasized about other women, Clark?"

"You're the woman I fantasize about; who I'm lucky to share the rest of my life with. But I will admit to there being one woman who on occasion reminds me of you," smiling again at her.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Well, believe it or not – she plays the would-be love interest of the guy you've just confessed to fantasizing about. I believe her name is Erica."

"So…You've had fantasies about being with both of us – huh?" teasing him with her eyes. Now he's the one who's blushing. She's thoughtful for a moment. "So you really think she looks a lot like me?"

"Absolutely. She's gorgeous, but…"

"But what?" waiting for him to finish. But when he doesn't, then she starts getting annoyed. "Are you ever gonna finish that sentence?"

"But she's not as gorgeous as you," rolling back on top of her and kissing her on the side of the neck; leaving a trail of kisses as he reaches the base of her throat.

"Umm," she sighs as he continues his journey down her body. "Clark?" she whispers.

"Yes?" stopping for a moment to look up at her. "Good answer."

He smiles at her again, then returns to where he was when he was interrupted…

**Three hours later…**

Chloe opens the kitchen door and steps inside; closing it behind her. "Hello," she calls out. But nobody answers. _Are they still sleeping?_ She wonders. _We planned this over a week ago. Maybe they forgot about it. It makes sense – considering what happened this past week. I'm sure they made up last night. At least I hope they did. _She looks around the kitchen. The table is not set and there's no evidence of food cooking. "Hello?" she calls out again.

At the same time, Lois wakes up and hears Chloe's voice. _Shit! The three of us were supposed to have breakfast together. _She gives a still sleeping Clark a quick kiss on the forehead and slips out of bed. She hurriedly puts on her robe and runs down the stairs. "Hey Chloe," she calls out as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry about breakfast. I guess we overslept," walking over to her and giving her a quick hug.

"So don't leave me in suspense, Lois. Did you two make up last night?"

"You bet we did. In fact, we 'made up' over six times last night," blushing a little.

"Wow," sitting down because her knees were getting weak. "So…" after a moments silence. "Maybe we should do this breakfast thing another time?"

"Of course not. We're having breakfast together – just the three of us. We haven't done it in a while. I'm sure Clark will wake up any minute now."

Meanwhile Clark wakes up to find he's all alone in bed. _Where'd she go? _Wondering to himself. Then he hears Chloe's voice coming from downstairs. _Oh that's right, _smacking himself on the forehead. _We're supposed to have breakfast. _He jumps out of bed and quickly throws on his sweatpants and tee-shirt and hurries downstairs. "Hey Chloe," walking over to her and giving her a brief peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I guess we overslept," giving Lois a wink.

"Lois just told me that you two made up last night," giving him a sideways glance with eyebrows raised.

He looks curiously at her. "What exactly did she say?" glancing over at Lois.

"All she told me was that the two of you made up last night."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "She did say one more thing though," she remarks. He stares back at her. He's about to ask her what it was when she starts talking again. "She said that you 'made up' over six times last night," winking at him with a mischievous grin on her face. When he blushes at that comment, she can't help but say, "You really are sexy when you blush, Clark. Not too many men can carry that off. You're the rare exception," smiling at him.

"Okay then, how about we start that breakfast?" Clark remarks; changing the subject and shooting a small glare at Lois who just shrugs her shoulders. "I'll cook the food. Lois, you set the table and all that stuff. Chloe, you just go into the living room and relax."

"That sounds good to me," getting up from the kitchen chair and walking into the living room; making herself comfortable on the couch.

She's casually looking around the living room when she sees several things that peak her interest. She notices a blanket, a pillow, and a bottle of baby oil on the floor. _I guess Lois finally got that massage that Clark promised her. _She also notices a red bra and thong underwear lying on the floor as well. _I didn't know she wears them. All this time we lived together and I had no idea, _chuckling to herself. Then she happens to look up at the ceiling and sees some strange markings. "Hey guys – could you come here for a minute?"

Clark and Lois stop what they're doing and come into the living room. "What is it, Chloe?" Lois asks her.

"I was just curious about something. Do you have any idea how that happened?' pointing at the markings on the ceiling.

Clark and Lois stare at each other with stunned expressions. "Uh…well…" Clark stammers. "I have no idea how that happened, Chloe. Do you, Lois?"

"Uh…umm…no. Haven't a clue," stammering as well.

_Why are they looking at each other that way? And why are they stammering? If I didn't know any better, I would swear that… _Her eyes widen as she realizes how the markings occurred. She stares at Clark and Lois. "You did that – didn't you? I don't believe it. Just when I thought I'd heard it all. WOW!" plopping down on the couch and looking up at the two of them again; an awed expression on her face.

"How about that breakfast?" Lois suddenly says, walking back into the kitchen; followed closely by Clark.

"Come on you guys," getting up and following them into the kitchen. "There's no need to be embarrassed. It's me – okay? I personally think it's amazing. I wish I could do it myself," a wistful expression on her face.

At that remark, Clark suddenly turns around and looks at her. "You really want to know what it's like?" raising his eyebrows at her and walking towards her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Uhh," taking a few steps back. "Well, maybe I'm not that curious…"

"Come on, Chloe," continuing to walk towards her as he's pulling his t-shirt off. She continues walking backwards until her back hits the wall. He walks right up to her until his lips are only a couple inches away from hers. "You know you want to, Chloe. I know you do," picking up her hand and gently stroking it with his thumb.

"What about Lois? She's standing right over there?" she says rather nervously.

"I don't think Lois would mind – would you?" turning his head around to ask Lois the question.

"I don't mind at all," she responds rather quickly; too quickly for Chloe's taste. "I wouldn't mind one bit. I think it's a major turn-on to see my fiancé and best friend get it on," smiling back at him. "In fact," walking over to them, "I think I'll join in myself," staring into Chloe's eyes and taking her other hand; kissing her fingers gently. "Umm," she moans. "You taste really good, Chloe," continuing to suck on her fingers.

Then Clark starts to kiss Chloe on her neck at the same time. "You know what, Lois? Her neck taste really good too. You should try it."

"Okay," letting go of Chloe's fingers and putting her lips on the other side of Chloe's neck.

Chloe attempts to pull away from them, but Clark's hands grip her waist tightly. Then she feels Lois's hands unbutton her blouse and cupping her breasts through the fabric of the bra. In spite of herself, she's becoming turned on; closing her eyes. "Oh," she moans as they continue to kiss and fondle her. Then Clark whispers something in her ear.

"GOTTCHA"

Her eyes pop open. "_What _did you just say?"

Both Clark and Lois pull away from her; trying not to laugh but utterly failing.

"That's _not_ funny!" Chloe retorts – starting to get really mad as she buttons up her shirt.

"Oh come on, Chloe," Clark exclaims; still laughing as Chloe quickly walks back into the kitchen to get her purse. "I was just getting back at you for the bathtub incident. I knew it was all your idea. It was all in fun. Besides, I already got Lois so now it was your turn."

She frowns at him. "I don't feel like breakfast all of a sudden," walking out the door and slamming it behind her. Clark and Lois stare at each other for a moment, then start laughing again.

"I have to say, Clark, that was absolutely brilliant," walking over to him and planting a passionate kiss on him.

"Thanks for going along with it. You could have been an actress you know. You have the talent for it."

"Yeah. I can fake it really good," smiling at him.

He stares back at her; stunned by what she just said. Before he could get the words out, she clarifies, "I never have to fake it with you," kissing him again.

"That's a relief," kissing her again. "You had me worried there for a moment," putting his arms around her. "Come on. Let's have that breakfast – shall we?"

"Absolutely," caressing his bare chest with her fingers.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 49

**9:55 A.M. – Monday Morning**

Chloe walks up to the Smallville courthouse; hesitating for a moment. _I guess this is it; _taking a deep breath as she opens the door and steps inside. Then she walks over to the elevator and presses the 'up' button. As soon as the doors open, she immediately steps in and presses the button for the 4th floor; the doors finally closing. She has the whole elevator to herself. _Okay Chloe. You can get through this. _The doors finally open and she steps out of it; walking down the hallway until she reaches the courtroom. She opens the door and makes her way over to the visitors seating area; taking a seat in the back. She looks at her watch. 10:00 it says. She shifts nervously in her seat. _I just want to get this over with, _she thinks to herself.

She looks up when she hears the door open. She gulps thickly when she sees who it is. _Okay, Chloe. Stay calm. _She watches as he makes his way over to the other side of the seating area and takes a seat. He glances briefly at her, and then turns his head away.

The bailiff comes into the room and closes the door behind him. "Will everybody rise? Court is now in session. The Honorable Henry Small presiding." Everyone stands up as the judge enters the courtroom. Once he sits down, then everybody – including Chloe – sit down.

The Judge calls out the first case. "Case # 4862842-2 in the matter of Henry James Olsen and Chloe Anne Sullivan Olsen." Then he asks, "Are both parties present?"

"Here, your Honor," Chloe standing up and making her way over to the desk on the right in front of the judge.

"I'm here too, your Honor," Jimmy responds as well; making his way over to the desk on the right.

As she watches Jimmy walk over, it occurs to her that his name was said backwards. "Your Honor?" she asks.

"Yes, Mrs. Olsen?" he responds.

"I think you have his name wrong. His name is James Henry Olsen – not Henry James Olsen."

The judge takes another look at the papers before him. "No, the documents I have show his name as being Henry James Olsen."

She turns her head to stare at Jimmy. "You told me that Henry was your middle name?" her eyes narrowing.

He sighs a little bit. "I prefer James than Henry. My younger brother's name is James Henry."

"Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who was keeping secrets," spitting out the words.

He frowns at her. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," crossing his arms in front of him and glaring right back at her.

"Oh really?" she says sarcastically. "You told me your father was a successful businessman when in reality he was nothing but a drunk. As for your mother, she was supposedly still married to your father when actually you had no idea where she even was. And don't get me started on the younger brother. I had no idea you even had one until a minute ago," she says accusingly. "I guess he's the 'real' Jimmy Olsen."

"Well what about Clark?"

Her eyes widen at the mention of Clarks name. "What about Clark?"

"Do you really want me to go into it here?"

"Why not? This is probably the last time we'll ever talk to each other so why don't you just get it out right now? You've never really trusted him. He's been my best friend since grammar school. Yes, I was once in love with him, but that was a long time ago. I moved on. Now I love him like a friend – who happens to be engaged to my cousin by the way."

"You've been keeping things from me ever since we met, Chloe. It has everything to do with him. You were never really honest with me. All the times you'd blow me off because Clark needed your help. And you always came up with the lamest of excuses."

She's about to retort when the judge interrupts. "That's enough out of both of you. That's not the reason why the two of you are here. Let's continue on with these proceedings, shall we?"

"Yes, your Honor," they both say at the same time.

The judge takes another look at the documents. "Everything appears to be in order," placing them back down in front of him. "I see you're not asking for alimony, Mrs. Olsen."

"I can support myself just fine. I don't need 'his' help," glaring again at Jimmy.

"Well aren't I a lucky guy," he retorts.

"No more of that, Mr. Olsen, or else I _WILL _tack on alimony."

"Yes, your Honor," Jimmy replies; shutting his mouth.

The judge continues. "Now if there are any more issues to resolve, now is the time to resolve them." He looks over at Chloe.

"I don't have any more issues as long as I'll be able to go back to my maiden name," Chloe remarks.

"The papers do indicate that," He remarks. Then he looks over at Jimmy. "What about you, Mr. Olsen?"

"I have nothing more," he replies.

"Alright then. Henry James Olsen? Chloe Ann Olsen – now Chloe Ann Sullivan? You can now consider yourselves officially divorced. Case is dismissed," slamming the gavel down.

The bailiff walks over to Chloe and hands her a copy of the final divorce decree, then hands Jimmy his copy and walks away. Chloe starts walking to the door; reaching it at the same time as Jimmy. They look at each other for a moment.

Then Jimmy finally says, "I'm really sorry for how things ended. I never thought that it would ever come to this. I really don't want us to end up hating each other."

"I don't hate you," Chloe's voice softening. "I'm sorry too."

He smiles at her. "Good. I'm glad" taking her hand and holding it for a moment. "Did you mean it when you said it would probably be the last time we'll ever talk?"

"At that moment I did," she admits. Then she asks, "Do you think we'll end up being friends someday?"

"I hope so," he says. Then he lets go of her hand. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Well," he says, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Jimmy – or rather – Henry," smiling at him.

"Goodbye, Chloe," smiling back at her.

**Daily Planet – the same time…**

"Are you finished with that story yet, Clark?"

"Almost," he replies; not looking up from his computer. I'm just waiting for that fax from the Mayor's office, and then it'll be done." He gets up and looks over at Lois. "In fact, I'll go check on it right now," smiling at her before he walks away.

As he walks away, Lois picks up her phone and dials Chloe's number again - but all she gets is the voice mail. "Chloe, it's Lois again. We've been trying to call you for the last two days. We just want to make sure you're okay. Please call me – at home or work. Okay. Bye." She hangs up. _She must still be mad_.

Clark returns to his desk and sits down. "It's not there yet. I'm going to call them again. We should have received it already." He picks up the phone and dials the number. "Hello. This is Clark Kent. I'm a reporter for the _Daily_ _Planet?_ I was supposed to receive a fax on…" He listens for a moment. "Great," he replies. "I'll walk over to the fax machine right now. Thank you so much. Goodbye." He hangs up and flashes a smile at Lois. "They said they'll be faxing it within the next couple minutes. I'll be right back." He gets back up and is about to leave again when Lois speaks up.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?" turning back around to look at her.

"I just tried calling Chloe again and still no answer; frowning a little.

He frowns a little too. "I don't get it. How could she still be mad?"

"Well obviously she still is," Lois retorts; turning back to her computer to check her email. She stares at one message in particular. "Clark? Could you come over here for a minute?"

He comes over and stands behind her; looking over her shoulder with his mouth close to her neck. She points to the message in question. "Well," he remarks. "Looks like your father is coming for a visit next weekend. Can't he just pick up the phone?"

"That's my father alright," closing the email and leaning back in her chair.

"Did you finally tell him that we were engaged?"

"Yeah. I finally told him. That's probably why he's coming to town. He wants the three of us to have dinner together."

"How do you feel about that?" He asks her.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm already feeling tense about it."

"Well, I think that calls for one of Clark Kent's famous shoulder massages," Clark says; placing his hands on her shoulders and beginning to gently rub them.

"Mmm," sighing while closing her eyes.

"How does that feel?" whispering in her ear.

"Really good." He continues; pressing down a little harder. "Ohh," she moans. "That really hit the spot."

"You know," as he continues to rub her shoulders, "I was just thinking of something that we haven't done in a while that might be fun."

"Really?" opening her eyes and turning her head to look up at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could take the horses out for a ride and stop somewhere to have a picnic. Maybe even more than that," arching his eyebrows at her. "What do you think?"

"I would like that very much," looking at him with her sweetest expression. "When?"

"I was thinking of tonight. I could speed home at lunchtime and get everything ready."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait," raising her lips to his.

"Umm," he sighs; savoring the softness of her lips. Then he reluctantly pulls away. "I really should retrieve that fax. I'll be right back," walking away again.

While Clark is gone, Lois is checking her email when her phone rings. "Lois Lane, _Daily Planet_?" she answers. "Chloe? I'm so glad you called. Clark and I were worried about you when we couldn't get in touch with you all weekend." She listens to what Chloe is telling her; the blood draining from her face as she processes the news. "I can't believe it!" she exclaims. "Yes. I'll tell Clark." She listens for another minute. "If there's any change, let us know – okay?" Then she adds, "And let us know if there's anything we can do…" her voice trailing off. "Alright, if you're sure. Okay. Bye." She hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair and just stares into space.

Clark returns to his desk with fax in hand. He's about to sit down when he notices the expression of shock on her face. "Lois?" he asks. But she doesn't respond. He walks over to her desk and stoops down in front of her. "Lois?" he asks again; his voice softer. She seems to recognize that voice because she finally looks up. It's the voice he usually reserves for their most intimate moments. "What's wrong?" he asks; concern in his voice.

"Chloe just called and…"

"And what?" taking her hands in his.

"Jimmy was in a car accident."

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 50: THE FIRST TIME

**I wanted this chapter to be extra special because it is the big 5-0. I had several ideas in mind, but always came back to one in particular. I wasn't writing chapters in the Adult Fiction Forum at the time I wrote Chapter 8 – the one about Clark and Lois's first time together. Then I wrote Chapter 9 as being two hours later. Now that I feel more comfortable about writing the more intimate stuff, I thought I would make this chapter about that first time. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I've included the last part of Chapter 8 (in italics) at the beginning and the first part of Chapter 9 (also in italics) at the end - so that's why some of this chapter will seem familiar. Now without further ado, here it is. ENJOY!**

_**CHAPTER 8 (THE LAST PART)**_

_They arrive in Smallville a short time later. At one point, he turns into a corn field and reaches a small clearing in the middle of the field. He stops the motorcycle and gets off. She looks around as she gets off as well – seeing nothing but rows upon rows of corn. "What are we doing here?" she asks – a little confused._

_"Does it look familiar to you at all?" he questions. _

_She takes another look around. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't."_

_"This is the spot where we first met. You probably don't recognize it because it was dark."_

_Her eyes widen in amazement. "I don't believe it. You remembered the exact spot? I thought you didn't remember much of that night?"_

_"I remember more than you think. A lot of it has come back to me over the years."_

_"But I still don't understand why we're here."_

_He takes a deep breath, then turns to face her. "I wanted our first time together to be where we first met."_

_She looks at him with such love in her eyes. "You are THE most romantic man I've ever known." He walks over to her and puts his arms around her. "How is it you know just what to do?"_

_"It's one of my powers," smiling back at her – stroking her hair with his finger; kissing her softly. She runs her fingers through his hair as they continue to kiss. He pulls away for a moment. "Before we take this further, there's something I need to tell you." He disappears for a second – returning with a basket. He takes out a blanket and spreads it out on the grass. "Let's get comfortable," he says, sitting down and taking his shoes and socks off. She sits down next to him and does the same._

_"Alright. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"_

_"I'm not sure how to say this," he says – a little nervously._

_"It's okay, Clark. Whatever it is, just come out with it."_

_"Well," he begins, "The reason I was hesitating to be intimate with you was because I was afraid that I would hurt you physically."_

_Lois looks at him, puzzled by his revelation. "I don't understand. Why?"_

_"Because I'm from another planet and you're not. And I thought that if we were intimate, that maybe I would lose control. And I could never live with myself if that happened."_

_Lois doesn't know what to say. But then she finally says, "Clark, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"_

_"I know I should have told you. But I wasn't sure how you would react. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me if we didn't have sex. I know it sounds irrational, but its how I felt."_

_"Clark, "she says – taking his hand. "I love you – no matter what. Whatever happens, we can handle it together. If we never had sex, it would be okay. I just want to be with you."_

_He gazes back at her and reaches out to stroke her hair._

_She smiles back at him. But then something he just said suddenly registers with her. "Wait a minute - you just said 'its how I felt' in the past tense."_

_"I know I did," he responds. Because there's no longer a problem."_

_"Are you sure?" she asks. He nods yes. "What changed?"_

_He hesitates for a minute. "Okay. Now I don't want you to get freaked out about this – but…you remember when you almost died after being stabbed?"_

_"Of course I do. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it. I never forgot it."_

_He continues. "You told me there was this bright light all around you and that you felt an energy flowing through your body. Then you woke up and found that you were healed. Well…it was Chloe that healed you."_

_"Chloe?" she exclaims. "How is that possible?"_

_"Chloe used to have a healing power that happened as a result of being meteor-infected. It's gone now. I think it went away when she was infected by Brainiac."_

_"I don't understand Clark. What does Chloe healing me have to do with why you can be with me now?"_

_"I went to the fortress earlier to talk to Jor-El. He told me that when Chloe healed you, it did something to you physically. It made you stronger." He sees the worried look in her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about. You're still human. You don't have any powers. No one would ever be able to detect anything different."_

_"Is he sure?" she asks after a few moments of silence._

_"Positive." He responds emphatically._

_"Well then," she says. "I just have one thing to say." He looks at her – wondering what she might say. "Remind me to thank Chloe later."_

_His jaw drops for a moment, then he sees the beginning of a smile on her face. "I already did," he says – breaking into a smile himself. Then he pulls out an mp3 player out of the basket and presses 'play'._

_**I've been really tryin' baby…Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long…  
**_

_He gets up and pulls her to her feet and into his arms. "Dance with me," he whispers in her ear; swaying to the music. He puts his hands on the bottom of her sweater and pulls it up and over her head._

_**And if you feel like I feel baby…Come on, oh come on, ooh**__**…**_

_She pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the ground next to her sweater; wrapping their arms around each other while kissing at the same time._

_**Let's get it on, ow baby…Lets get it on, let's love baby…Let's get it on, sugar…Lets get it on, woo…**_

_He glides his finger along the lace edging of her bra._

_"Pink?" he says_

_"Do you like pink?" she asks._

_"I like pink very much, Lois," moving his finger under the lace. Then he moves his hands down to the waistband of her jeans; pulling the zipper down and pulls her jeans all the way down. Then he lifts her up off the ground just high enough to pull them completely off – then lowering her back down._

_**There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no…And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong…**_

_She puts her hand on his waist and unbuttons his jeans. She's about to pull them down but stops for a moment – looking up at him with a questioning look. "It's okay," he says with his eyes. Then she pulls them all the way down as he lifts each leg one at a time so that she could completely pull them off._

_**I'm asking' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh…I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby…**_

_She stands back up and puts her hands on his chest. He puts his hand in her hair and pulls off the scrunchie – allowing her beautiful wavy hair cascade down her back._

_**Let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about…Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out…**_

_He reaches behind her and unhooks the clasp of her bra. He puts his fingers under the straps and slowly removes it; revealing her beautiful breasts. "Oh Lois," he whispers softly; gently cupping her breasts. He looks up into her eyes as he kneels down in front of her and ever so slowly pulls down her lace panties completely off; his fingers gliding up her body as he stands back up._

_**If you believe in love let's get it on, ooh…Lets get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah…**_

_She kneels down in front of him and starts to pull his underwear down; looking up into his eyes. "Oh," she gasps as she pulls it all the way down; revealing himself to her. She can't get over how 'blessed' he is. As she slowly stands up, her hands glide up his body until they reach his stomach. _

_**Stop beatin' round the bush, oh, gonna get it on…Beggin' you baby I want to get it on…**_

_He sweeps her up in his arms and lays her down on the blanket – lying down on top of her – her knees bent on either side of him. His arms move underneath her; caressing her bare back. Her hands move up and down on his back as they continue to kiss._

_**Good, let your love come down, oh…Get it on, come on baby, do you know I mean it…**_

_"You're so beautiful," Clark whispers to her; kissing her on her neck._

_They continue to kiss and hold each other; caressing each others body. Then he whispers to her, "What would you like me to do?"_

_"I want you to love me like you've never loved anyone before."_

_He gazes into her eyes. "It would be my pleasure," lowering his lips back onto hers_…

**THE FIRST TIME…**

She parts her lips just wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. "Umm," she moans as he swirls his tongue around inside. Then his lips slowly pull away from hers and begins to kiss her down her neck; making his way down until he reaches the space between her breasts. Then he starts to kiss his way around her breast; slowly making his way to her nipple. "Ohh," she moans again as his mouth envelops it and begins to suck. His fingers glide over to her other one and begins to caress it; rolling her nipple between his fingers.

He could feel her heart beat a mile a minute as he continues his pleasurable assault on her breasts. He looks up at her and sees the look of absolute pleasure etched across her face. Then he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth and begins to suckle at her other one. "Umm," he moans as he fondles the one he just left.

After a while, he lets go of her breasts and begins to make his way down to her stomach; leaving a trail of sensuous kisses. But when he reaches the soft hairs surrounding her entrance, he stops; removing his lips from her body. She looks up at him with confusion written on her face. "Why did you stop?"

He looks down at her and gently caresses her face. "Well," hesitating a moment. "I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

She looks at him curiously. "It's okay to be nervous. It is our first time together after all," trying to reassure him.

"You don't understand, Lois. I've never…"

"You've never….what?"

"I've never…you know?" arching his eyebrow at her.

She continues to gaze at him in confusion until she finally understands what he's trying to say. "Are you telling me that you've never…'pleasured' a woman in that way?"

He nods his head at her. "That's right."

"But I thought you and …"

"No," cutting her off. "She wanted to, but for some reason I could never bring myself to do it. I don't know why," shrugging his shoulders.

She sits up; causing him to sit back on his legs. She reaches out to touch his cheek. "I guess we have more in common than I thought."

Now he is the one with the confused expression. "Wait a minute," staring back at her. "Are you saying that you've never 'pleasured' a man in that way?"

"Never," she says. "I wanted to wait until I was with someone I deeply loved. Someone who loved me in the same way. And I've never been in love the way that I love you Clark," biting her lip to keep her eyes from watering.

He gazes into her lovely hazel eyes; lightly stroking her hair. "Can I ask you one more question, Lois?"

"Uh huh," her eyes closing at his soft touch.

"Have you've ever…'received' pleasure from a man before?"

She nods her head no; opening her eyes again. "I haven't for the reason I just gave you. Did you ever let…?"

He cuts her off before she could say the name. "No. Like I said, I don't know why we never did it." He looks thoughtful for a few moments. "You know what though? Maybe the reason why we never did it was that I wasn't truly in love with her. That subconsciously I was waiting for the right one – you."

She looks into his beautiful blue eyes with such love. "I love you so much Clark," leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. As she starts to pull her lips away, he captures her lips again with his; their eyes closing as they continue to kiss.

He slowly opens his eyes again as his lips pull away. "I love you so much, Lois."

"Prove it," she quips.

"Okay." He gently pushes her back down and picks up where he left off. She closes her eyes as he kisses her on her stomach and makes his way back to the soft hairs surrounding her core. He notices how much they're glistening. "Wow!" he whispers as he moves his lips among them. Then he gently blows on them using his super breath; sending a tingle through her that causes her back to arch up. He continues to make gentle sucking sounds as he continues on his way to her inner thighs. Then he whispers something to her.

"Lois? Would you do something for me?"

"Oh, anything, Clark. Anything," she cries out.

"Please keep your eyes open for me? I want to watch you as you cum."

She opens her eyes to gaze at him. "Alright," she says softly.

Then he begins to lick her thighs. "That feels so…oh…" unable to find her voice. He licks his way over to her entrance. Then he starts to gently nibble and suck her. Her ass bucks up as his tongue finally enters her; thrusting against her throbbing inner walls. After a while, he removes his tongue, inserts several of his fingers, and starts moving them in and out. She continues to moan loudly as his fingers press against her aching insides.

He looks up into her eyes and sees how much pleasure she's experiencing. The expression on her face spurs him on to thrust his fingers inside her even deeper. "Ahh!" she screams out as she has her first orgasm; her body shuddering and her legs tensing up. "Oh, Clark," she whispers softly as her body finally settles down. "That was amazing!" stroking his cheek with her fingers. "If you hadn't told me, I would have never thought that this was the first time you had ever done it." Then she says, "How did you know…?" her voice trailing off.

He looks at her the way he did when they almost kissed at the wedding. "Well…" he says; blushing a little, "I've 'pleasured' you many times in my fantasies, Lois. So it really was just a question of when I would be putting it into practice," smiling down at her.

Then he lowers his lips to hers. "Mmm," he sighs; closing his eyes as they continue to kiss. Then he slowly pulls away and opens his eyes again. "I have a surprise for you," he says suddenly. He stands up and pulls her to her feet; extending his hand. "Come with me." She looks at him with a puzzled look on her face, but takes his hand anyway. He leads her over to the Harley and straddles it; patting the seat in front of him. She sits down and faces him; her legs straddling it as well.

"So, what's my surprise?" she asks him.

He smiles at her. "There's something I want to say to you," taking her hands in his.

She looks curiously at him. "Now?"

"Especially now," he replies. He's silent for a moment, then begins to speak again. "I thought the Harley was the appropriate spot to say this to you." Then he asks her, "Do you remember about four years ago when you told me that sometimes you have to put your feelings away until it's the right time?"

"I remember," she replies.

"Do you also remember what you said after that?"

"Not really. What did I say? Refresh my memory," she responds with a smile.

"Alright," a serious look on his face. "You told me it was like saving money for a bike you can't quite afford. But when you finally crack open that piggy bank, you'll find that you weren't saving for a bike. You were really saving for a Harley?"

She starts to realize what he's trying to say. He pulls her even closer to him; looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm cracking open that piggy bank right now. You're my Harley, Lois Lane, and I intend on riding you for the rest of my life."

Her eyes widen as his hands suddenly grip her waist and lift her up; positioning her over him, then lowering her until he's completely buried inside her.

"Ohh!" she gasps as he completely fills her up; his arousal straining against her aching inner walls. She could feel him pulsing inside her. Her hands reach out to link up around his neck. Then he reaches behind her and starts the engine. Their eyes are fixed on each other's as he grabs hold of her waist again and begins to lift her up and down; gradually increasing the pace. The friction of him rubbing up and down against her inner walls combined with the vibration coming from the motorcycle causes the throbbing inside her to increase dramatically.

"OHH!" She moans as he thrusts up into her as well; hitting her g-spot harder and harder. She continues to moan as he penetrates her deeper and deeper. "Oh Yes!" she screams out as the orgasm finally hits; her back arching and her legs tensing up around his. He keeps on thrusting as she throws her head back; her body convulsing like crazy. Seconds later, he screams out her name as he has a massive one of his own; releasing into her. As their bodies finally start to settle down, they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Well…" she says; finally finding her voice. "You sure rode me all right," she quips. He gives her the smile that always makes her toes tingle. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he says. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," she begins, "If I'm the Harley, then what exactly are you?"

"That's easy," he responds without hesitation. "I'm the premium gas that fills you up," closing his eyes and leaning his head forward to kiss her passionately. Then he opens his eyes again and winks at her.

"You know what Lois?"

"What Smallville?" running her fingers through his hair.

"It's your turn to prove it," raising his eyebrows at her.

"That's right. It's about time I was 'up close and personal' with 'Clark Jr." – although there isn't anything 'Jr.' about 'Him'," smiling at him. She notices the blush that begins to form on his face. _I love it when he blushes, _she thinks.

She unstraddles the motorcycle; taking his hand in hers. He gets off, then she leads him over to the blanket. "Lay down for me," she whispers to him. He lowers himself onto the blanket; laying his head back. His breathing starts to quicken as she bends his legs at the knees and spreads his legs apart; kneeling down between them. She leans over him to passionately kiss him, then starts to kiss him down his chest; spending some time caressing and sucking his nipples. His moans spur her on to continue her journey to her ultimate destination.

She kisses her way down his stomach; her fingers softly gliding down the sides of his body. Her hands grip his ass cheeks as she lowers her lips to his inner thighs; licking and nibbling her way to his balls. She takes one in her mouth and gently sucks on it; gliding her tongue all over it. Then she releases it and makes her way to his other one and does the same. "Ahhh Lois," he cries out; his body tingling by her pleasuring him. Then she removes her mouth and kisses her way over to the base of his shaft; gliding her tongue up to his wet tip in one long slow stroke. She places her lips over his tip and lightly flicks it with her tongue; blowing gently on it. Then she finally takes as much of him in her mouth as she can and moves her mouth up and down; alternating slow movements with faster ones. She feels his member swelling in her mouth as she continues to suck; her hands gripping his ass. "Oh yeah," he calls out; feeling the beginning of an orgasm.

It turns her on so much to see how much he's enjoying what she's doing to him. Then she places her hand at the bottom of his increasingly swelling shaft and gently squeezes it; eliciting moan after moan. "AHH!" he finally screams out; his fists pounding the ground over and over again as an earth-shattering orgasm hits him; his eyes rolling back in his head and his body convulsing. When his body finally starts to relax, she removes her mouth and makes her way back to his neck; gently nibbling on his ear.

_**CHAPTER 9 (THE FIRST PART)**_

_"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she finally says; lying on top of Clark. "I've never in my life experienced such…" struggling to find the right word – "pleasure." She gently strokes his hair. "Clark?" calling out his name. But he doesn't respond. "Clark?" she asks again. She pats his cheek, but he still doesn't answer. Now she's starting to get worried. __Okay,__ she thinks, __I have to do it__. She slaps him across the face as hard as she can._

_"What the…?" Clark exclaims, finally opening his eyes and looking up at her. "What did you do that for?"_

_"I was worried. I couldn't wake you," she explains. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine – never better. It's just that it's never happened to me before."_

_Lois looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "You mean to tell me that you have never had a …?"_

_"Of course I have. I just never passed out from one," he says rather sheepishly. "It was __rather __intense."_

_She can't help but chuckle at that comment._

_"What's so funny? He asks._

_"It's just so ironic. You were so concerned about something happening to me when it was me who should have been concerned about you."_

_"I guess you just bring it out of me," he replies, rolling back on top of her – his lips very close to hers. "Is there anything I bring out in you?" he asks her._

_"Huh, let me think," she responds. "There are just so many things. I can't just name only one."_

_"Good answer," he says – kissing her. She closes her eyes as he starts kissing her behind the ear and makes his way down to the base of her throat. She lets out a small moan as he continues to make his way down to her stomach. "You taste so good," he murmurs – his fingers caressing her thighs._

_She's running her fingers through his hair when she feels a few raindrops fall on her skin. "Smallville," she whispers, "I think it's starting to rain."_

_"Let it rain," he whispers back – not stopping what he's doing. Then he looks up at her. "You've never made love in the rain before?" _

_"No," she says._

_"Well I haven't either," he replies back. "There's a first time for everything," flashing the smile that makes her toes tingle._

_After a minute, she calls out his name. "Clark?"_

_"Yes?" looking up at her again._

_"Can you…uh…do that thing you did with your super breath?" she asks rather shyly – a blush forming on her face. A smile forms on his face as he purses his lips and returns to where he left off – blowing gently as the rain starts to fall…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Chapter's 51 to 55

**CHAPTER 51**

Clark stares at Lois in shock. "Is he going to be okay?" he asks her.

"They don't know. He has a broken leg, internal injuries …" her voice trailing off.

"I can't believe it," standing back up but still holding her hands. "What happened exactly?"

"Well," she begins, "They were in court this morning finalizing their divorce-"

He interrupts her. "That was _today_?" She nods yes. "Well that explains why we couldn't get in touch with her all weekend."

"I think our little prank was a part of it, but I happen to agree with you about the rest of it."

He sits on the edge of her desk; a concerned look on his face. "Go on."

"She went outside and was standing on the corner waiting for the light to change. Then she started to cross – but a car coming from the other direction lost control and headed right towards her. That's when she felt someone pull her out of the way."

He looks at her with astonishment in his eyes. "Jimmy pulled her out of the way – didn't he?"

She nods yes and continues. "He couldn't get out of the way in time. That's when the car hit him."

"You know?" he remarks after a moment of silence, "That sounds like something Jimmy would do. I've seen enough examples of it over the last few years."

"I know," agreeing with him. "Chloe told me that just before it happened, the two of them had patched things up. Not to get back together, but…"

"I understand," he says. "That's a good thing though – isn't it?" He stops talking for another moment – then says, "Did they bring him to Smallville Medical Center?"

"Yes," she answers. "I told Chloe that if there was anything we could do, to let us know."

"Of course. Absolutely. Whatever she needs," squeezing her hands gently.

She gives him a small smile. "I guess there's nothing we can do right now, so we should probably get back to work," turning back to her computer. He lets go of her hands, then gives her a discreet peck on the cheek before returning to his desk.

**Smallville Medical Center – later that afternoon…**

Chloe is in the hallway just outside Jimmy's room; anxiously pacing back and forth when she sees Clark and Lois walking rapidly towards her. Chloe meets up with them as they both wrap their arms around her in a big hug. "You didn't have to come," she says; finally letting go.

"You're our best friend, Chloe. Of course we would come," Clark says; taking her hand and holding it tight.

"So how is Jimmy doing?" Lois asks her as they all sit down. "He's in critical condition, Lois. They don't know if he's gonna make it," biting down on her lip to keep from crying.

Clark gently pulls her head down onto his shoulder; his arm around her. "He'll pull through, Chloe. He has to."

"I don't know about that, Clark," wiping the tears that were beginning to form.

Just then, the doctor comes out of Jimmy's room and walks up to Chloe. "Mrs. Olsen?" she asks her.

"Actually, it's no longer 'Olsen'." She replies. "It's now Sullivan. We were officially divorced this morning," getting up from the couch. "How is he doing doctor?" she asks her.

"Well," she begins, "He's still in critical condition, Ms. Sullivan," looking down at her clipboard and flipping a few pages. "We have to keep a very close watch on him."

"Because of the internal injuries?" Clark asks; getting up from the couch and walking over to stand next to Chloe; Lois following right behind.

The doctor looks over at Clark. "That's correct Mister …?"

"Kent," he replies. "Clark Kent. I'm a good friend of Chloe and Jimmy," extending his hand to shake the doctors hand. "And this is Lois Lane, my fiancée," introducing her.

"Chloe's my cousin," she remarks.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Then she hears a page. "I'm being paged. Will you please excuse me?" She starts to walk away, but turns around briefly to say, "We'll let you know if there are any new developments," then turns back around and continues walking down the hall.

Chloe turns to look over at Clark and Lois. "You know, I think that maybe I'm gonna go home. It's been a long and emotional day. I'm kind of tired so…"

"We can understand that," Clark remarks in a sympathetic tone. Then he turns to Lois and whispers something in her ear. She nods yes, then turns to Chloe.

"Why don't you come stay with us at the farm for a few days? We'd love to have you. And Clark is a pretty good cook so at least you'll have something to eat?"

"Thanks for the offer, but this is one of those times where you just need to be alone for a while," she responds with a sad little smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Clark asks; coming closer to her and putting his arm around her shoulder again.

"I'm positive, Clark."

He gives her a gentle squeeze. "Okay – if you're sure. But if you change your mind, then all you have to do is just show up – okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay then," removing his arm and giving her a peck on the cheek. Lois comes over and gives her a hug.

"Call us if you hear anything – okay?"

"I promise I will."

"Could you at least let us take you home?" Clark asks.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm just going to walk home and clear my head," she replies.

"We'll call you later and see how you're doing," Lois says. The two of them wave back at Chloe, then walk away.

**Kent Farm – early evening**

Clark was in the kitchen putting together the finishing touches on their picnic basket when Lois comes in from outside. "What's that for?" she asks.

He looks at her curiously. "We planned to take the horses for a ride, then have a little picnic – but if you don't feel like it, we could do it another time. I would understand."

"Actually, it sounds nice. I think we could both use some fresh air." She smiles at him. "I'll go upstairs and change. I won't be long."

"Take your time," watching her as she climbs the stairs to their bedroom. He returns his attention to the basket; putting in some last minute items. He goes into the living room and lies down on the couch for a few minutes; enjoying the quiet.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

_What the…? _He mutters under his breath. Then he realizes it was Lois. _I wonder what's wrong. I better go upstairs and make sure she's okay. _He climbs the stairs and enters their bedroom. "What's wrong, Lois?" he asks her.

"It's these damn jeans," swearing under her breath.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well…" hesitating for minute. "I'm a little embarrassed to tell you."

"Lois, there's nothing you can't tell me. What about them?" he asks; beginning to get a little concerned.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Apparently they shrunk the last time I washed them because I'm having a hard time zipping them up."

_Uh huh, _he thinks to himself. _I think the real reason is that she gained a couple pounds and she doesn't want to admit it. She always gains a couple pounds when it's that time of the month. _He looks curiously at her as she's trying to zip them up. _But I don't dare say that to her. She'll bite my head off._

"There!" she exclaims; pleased with herself that she finally got them zipped. She looks up at Clark and notices a funny expression on his face. "What's with the look Smallville?" she asks pointedly.

"What look?" feigning ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you know. You think I've gained a couple of pounds – don't you?" she retorts; hands on hips.

"Come on Lois. You go through this every month when you get your period – okay?" the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She stares at him in shock. "For your information – _Smallville_ – it's not that time yet."

"Of course it is," a little smirk on his face. "You usually get it around the beginning of the month. And since October is over in a few days…" his voice drifting off.

"How in the HELL do you know that?"

"I keep track of these things," he retorts. She looks skeptically at him. "Alright. I'll just have to prove it to you." He walks out of the bedroom and returns less than a minute later; carrying a calendar in his hand.

"That's mine," she retorts. "Where did you get that?"

"You keep it in the bathroom. You use this to keep track every month," he retorts back. He starts turning pages until he finds what he's looking for. "Okay," he begins, "July 7," flipping the page. "August 6," flipping another page. "September 4." Then he turns to October. He peers closely at the page, then looks up at Lois. "Looks like you forgot to mark October."

"I _don't_ forget anything," snapping at him and snatching the calendar from him and looking it over. "Hum," she mutters. "I guess I did forget to mark it down."

He grabs a pen from the bureau and takes the calendar back. "Well let's just write it down now – shall we?" a smug look on his face. "So what is the date?"

_"Fine!_ I'll tell you the date. It was October ...um… uh…huh?" wracking her brain trying to think of the date.

He looks curiously at her. "You don't remember?"

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I just forgot – okay?"

"But you just said a minute ago that you don't forget anything," throwing her words back at her. There's silence between them for a minute. "You did get it – _didn't you?" _he asks her.

"Of course I did." But she doesn't sound very convincing.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks her.

She frowns at him. "What exactly are you getting at Clark?"

"Well…" his voice drifting off for a moment. _How do I bring this up without her wanting to throw some green kryptonite at me?_

"Well? I'm waiting," sounding impatient; taping her foot on the floor.

"Is it possible – just possible that you may be preg…?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" throwing a pillow towards his head. But he easily avoids getting hit by it. "Don't you dare say that word out loud Clark Kent if you value your life."

"That's an empty threat Lois and you know it," trying to suppress a smile.

She notices that he's holding back a smile. "Knock that smile off your face, Smallville!"

"What smile?" acting all innocent.

She starts taking off the jeans and putting on her 'lounging around the house' pants. "I don't feel like going for a picnic all of a sudden," plopping down on the bed.

He sits down next to her and leans over to kiss her, but she pushes him away. "This is one night that Clark Kent will NOT get lucky," glaring at him. "Just leave me alone – okay?" turning away from him.

"Okay Lois," knowing better than to argue with her at a time like this. "You know where I'll be if you want to talk about it." He walks out the door; closing it behind him.

_Oh yeah. She's pregnant all right._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 52**

**A few seconds later…**

Clark is walking down the stairs when he sees Chloe's car pulling up in the driveway. _Good, _he thinks. _I'm going to need a buffer between us tonight – at least until she's no longer mad at me. _He walks over to the door and opens it just as she's about to knock.

"How did you know I was coming?" she asks as she comes in; suitcase in hand.

"I saw you through the pane in the door," taking her suitcase. "Can I assume you changed your mind about staying with us?"

She sits down at the kitchen table. "Yeah," she says. "I was sitting in my apartment all alone and I thought 'I don't want to be alone right now.'" She pauses, then says, "And you did say I could just show up?" looking up at Clark with her best puppy-dog expression.

He pulls up a chair and sits down next to her; taking her hands in his. "Of course, Chloe," he remarks; smiling at her. "You can show up anytime," adding "But try to give us a little warning – in case we're 'busy' – okay?" winking at her.

She smiles back at him. "I like this new and improved Clark Kent," she quips.

"What do you mean?" he asks; a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's just that ever since you've been with Lois you've been so much happier. You haven't been brooding much at all." She adds, "And you've also been smiling a whole lot more. It makes me feel good."

He leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." They sit there in silence for about a minute, then he says, "I'm glad you changed your mind. But I have to admit that I have a selfish reason for being glad," a frown crossing his face.

"Really?" a curious expression on her face. "Why is that?" she asks.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment, "Lois and I just had a little tiff and now she's not talking to me so…"

"I see," Chloe remarks; looking thoughtful. "You want me to talk to her."

"Yeah, but don't tell her I asked you because she just might get pissed off again okay?"

"Okay," she says. Then she asks, "Where is she now?"

"She's in our bedroom."

She nods at Clark, then starts to walk over to the stairs. "By the way," turning back around, "What DID you two have a tiff about?"

Clark gets up suddenly and walks over to the kitchen door and opens it; tilting his head as if to say 'outside.' She understands; following him onto the porch. Then he says to her in a low voice, "I think that Lois is pregnant – but she doesn't want to believe it."

Of all the things she thought he might say, that certainly wasn't on the list. Her eyes widen as his words sink in. Then she finally finds the voice to say, "How do you know she's pregnant?" saying it in a low voice as well.

"Well," he begins, "She was having a hard time zipping up her jeans. And I said that she had probably gained a couple pounds because it was her time of the month. She couldn't believe that I even knew when it was. So to prove it, I took out the calendar she uses to track it. Then I read off the dates she marked for July through September. But she didn't have anything marked for October. She claims that she just forgot to write it down. But you know Lois. She doesn't forget ANYTHING. That's when I made the mistake of suggesting that she might be pregnant. But she wouldn't allow me to even finish saying the word. That's when she threw a pillow at me and told me that I wasn't going to get lucky tonight."

"Wow," she remarks at last; sitting down on the top porch step.

"Yeah. 'Wow' is right," sitting down next to her.

After about a minute, she asks him, "Is there a possibility that she may not be pregnant?"

"It's certainly possible, but I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure, Clark?"

"Because she also hasn't been sneezing around Shelby for the last month. And when I look back, I realized that she stopped sneezing right after we made love for the first time – which was one month ago."

"Wow," she says again. "That's some super-powered sperm you have there, Clark," she quips; causing him to blush. They both sit there in silence for a few more minutes. Then Chloe turns to him and asks, "So how do you feel about this whole thing?"

"You mean about being a father?"

"Yeah," she says. "I know you've always had doubts that you would ever be able to father a child, Clark." He looks curiously at her. Then she continues on. "You don't seem to be all that freaked out. In fact – you seem pretty calm about the whole thing," raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just between us, Chloe? It is a little scary, but the thought of having a child with the woman I love is just…" struggling to find the right words to describe how he feels.

"You don't have to finish that thought, Clark," putting her arm around his shoulders. "I can see it in your eyes how excited you are at the prospect of it," smiling at him.

"Thanks, Chloe," giving her another peck on the cheek.

"Okay then," getting up and looking down at Clark. "I'll go and talk to her now."

As she's about to open the door, he calls out to her. "Don't tell her any of this okay? Just listen if she decides to talk about it."

"Of course, Clark," smiling down at him. Then she walks back into the house; closing the door behind her.

He continues to sit there for a while. Then it hits him; his eyes opening wide with amazement.

_I KNOCKED UP LOIS LANE? _

He lays back on the porch with his hands under his head; a big grin on his face.

**Upstairs in the bedroom…**

Lois gets up from the bed and starts walking back and forth; cursing Clark the entire time. _He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. _After a few more minutes of this, she stops walking and just stands in the middle of the room; having made a decision. She changes back into her jeans; grimacing as she struggles to get the zipper all the way up. Once she does, she walks over to the closet and pulls out her jacket; putting it on. Then she grabs her purse and keys and walks over to the bedroom door. When she opens it, she's surprised to find Chloe standing there with her hand clenched in a fist as if she were about to knock. "Hey, Chloe. What are you doing here?"

"I changed my mind about staying with you guys for a few days," looking curiously at Lois. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh…yeah," she stammers a little. "I'm just going into town to pick up a few necessities."

_I'm sure I know just what those 'necessities' are. _Out loud she asks, "Would you mind some company?"

"Actually, I have a few places to go so…" not really wanting Chloe to come because she doesn't want anybody else to suspect anything until she's sure.

"Are you sure, Lois?" continuing to stare at her.

Lois notices how Chloe is looking at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" starting to get a little suspicious.

"How exactly am I staring at you?" She asks rather innocently.

Lois's eyes narrow at her. "He told you – DIDN'T HE?" she accuses her.

"Told me what? I just got here a second ago," deciding to tell a little lie so that Lois wouldn't suspect.

"So Clark hasn't said anything to you?" she asks her.

"No, Lois. He told me that the two of you had a little tiff, but wouldn't tell me what it was and that maybe you would tell me," the lies coming easier to her.

"Okay," believing her. "Come on in," holding the door open as Chloe walks in; closing it behind her. They both sit down on the bed.

"So what exactly did you two have a tiff about, Lois?" she asks her.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment, "Clark thinks I'm pregnant. And I hate to admit it but…I think he may be right."

Chloe stares back at Lois. "Really?" pretending to be surprised. "But if you think he's right, then why did the two of you have a tiff in the first place?" she asks her.

"I don't know why I got so mad at Clark. It's just that when he was about to say that word, it hit me that I was. But I still didn't want to believe it. I've been trying to deny it for the last couple weeks. I said that I forgot to write it down, but took it out on poor Clark instead."

Chloe is surprised by Lois's admission. "You must be one hell of a good actress to make Clark believe you actually forgot," looking at her with amazement. Lois finally smiles. Then Chloe asks, "Have you ever had to…you know…fake it?"

Lois looks puzzled. "What do you mean 'fake it'?" The words barely leave her mouth when it occurs to her what Chloe was asking her. "Oh," finally understanding. "You mean if I ever had to fake an orgasm?"

"Yeah," Chloe says. "So have you?"

"With Clark – absolutely not. He keeps me thoroughly satisfied." Then she says, "Let's just say that 'Superman' doesn't just represent his secret identity," blushing at the thought. "You have absolutely NO idea about some of the things we've done – not to mention where," feeling a tingle in her body.

"Well I have a pretty good idea, Lois. I know you've done it on the ceiling. And then there's that truck interlude," winking back at Lois.

She smiles back at Chloe. "I suppose I should go and apologize to Clark," getting up from the bed. Chloe gets up too.

"I think that's a good idea, Lois. In the meantime, I'm gonna settle in," picking up her suitcase. Then they both leave the room; Chloe going to Martha's old bedroom and Lois to the kitchen.

Lois opens the kitchen door and sees Clark standing there with his keys in one hand and a small bag in the other.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," he says back.

They both stand there for what seems like a long time, but finally the words come out.

"I'M SORRY," both of them say at the same time.

"YOU'RE SORRY?" they both exclaim at the same time again.

Finally Clark puts his finger over her mouth and says, "I'm sorry if I upset you before. I didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she says. He drops the bag and they both put their arms around each other. Then she notices the bag he dropped. "What's that?" she asks.

_I hope she doesn't snap at me again, _he thinks to himself. He says, "I bought some home pregnancy tests," he says rather anxiously.

"Okay," she says rather calmly.

He stares at her with surprise in his eyes. "You're not angry?"

She shakes her head no. "I realized that you could be right so…" her voice trailing off as she picks up the bag and looks inside. "You bought three of them?" looking up at him curiously.

"Well I figured that's what you would probably do so…"

"You know me so well," she quips. Then she says, "Okay. Let's find out for sure," reaching out for his hand. He takes her hand, then they go inside and climb the stairs to the bathroom. She goes inside alone and takes the tests while he's waiting outside. She comes back out and says, "We should know in about ten minutes. I set the timer. So all we can do right now is wait."

They both lean against opposite walls outside the bathroom door with their arms crossed. About seven minutes later, Chloe comes out of the other bedroom and notices the two of them just standing in the hallway. "What's going on guys?" she asks; leaning against another wall.

"We're waiting for the test results," Lois remarks.

"I see," putting on her jacket and zipping it up. "I was just going for a short walk so…"

"You can stay, Chloe," says Clark.

"Of course," Lois pipes up; agreeing with him.

"No. This should be a private moment between the two of you. You can tell me when I come back," walking over to the top of the stairs. Then she turns around and says, "I hope you get the results you're hoping for," giving them a smile, then disappearing down the stairs.

Once they hear the downstairs door close, Clark finally says, "So what are we hoping for, Lois?" he asks her nervously.

"Well," she begins, "I'm not sure, Clark. The thought of having a child scares me. But on the other hand, the thought of having a child with you…well…that doesn't scare me as much."

He smiles lovingly at her, then walks over to her and pulls her into his arms. She puts her head on his shoulder; his hands casually caressing her back.

_**DING!**_

They both look at each other. "This is it," he says, "The moment of truth." They both walk into the bathroom and stare at the three tests lined up on the edge of the tub. She takes a deep breath, then exhales; finally going over to them and picking up the first one.

"Well?" he asks anxiously. But she doesn't say a word. She picks up the second one and stares at it too. Then she picks up the third and final one; staring at that one also.

"WELL?" he asks once again; a nervous knot in the pit of his stomach.

She turns around and faces him; a serious look on her face. Then a smile begins to form on her face.

"You're…" he starts to say, but she interrupts him.

"Pregnant," finishing his thought.

His face breaks out into a smile, then he sweeps her up into his arms…

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 53**

**A few seconds later…**

He continues to hold her in his arms; his eyes closed. _I can't believe it. I never thought in a million years that this would ever happen. _He looks down at the woman in his arms. _She's probably freaked out right now but will never admit it. The important thing for me to do is to stay calm about it. If I stay calm, then maybe it'll rub off on her. But then again this is Lois; _smiling to himself.

_Why is he so calm? _She wonders. _Why can't he be freaked out for once? He's been so calm since the moment he even suggested I may be pregnant. _Her eyes pop open at that word. _Pregnant. I'm pregnant! Eventually somebody is going to call me Mom. _Then a sudden thought comes to mind. _I'm going to be Mrs. Kent – except with a baby. _She feels her pulse racing; her skin becoming clammy all of a sudden. She suddenly pulls away from Clark and stares wide-eyed at him, then makes a mad dash down the stairs and flinging open the kitchen door to run outside.

Clark stares after her dumbfounded. _Yep. She's freaking out. I wonder what took her so long. I have to go after her. _He dashes down the stairs and runs through the open door when he bumps into Chloe. He almost knocks her down, but manages to catch her before she could fall.

"Sorry, Chloe, are you okay?" he asks her.

"I'm fine Clark. What's going on? Lois just bumped into me too, but she didn't say a word. She just kept going," looking curiously at Clark.

"Well…" he hesitates, then says, "Lois is pregnant."

Chloe stares up at Clark. "I guess I'm not surprised that the test was positive."

"Tests," he corrects her.

"Tests? How many did she take?"

"Three," he says.

"Three? Why so many?" she asks.

"Because that's how many tests I bought. You know Lois. She would have done the same thing."

"You're right, Clark. If it was up to her, she probably would still be taking them while hoping that one of them would turn out negative," she quips.

After a moment, Clark asks her, "I thought you were going for a walk?"

"Take a look at the sky, Clark," she remarks; pointing to the sky. "It looks like it's going to come down any moment now."

He looks upward and sees that the sky was beginning to darken. "I really should find Lois," turning to her. Then he says, "Can you promise me that you won't tell anybody about her being pregnant? I want to tell my mother first. And besides, we should wait until she's at least three months along to make sure that everything is okay."

She smiles back at him. "I understand, Clark," looking thoughtful. "Are you going to go to the Fortress and break the news to Jor-El?"

At the mention of his name, Clark's eyes widen in shock. "_Shit!"_ he exclaims. "I haven't even told him that Lois and I are engaged. I guess I forgot."

"I can understand why he wasn't high on your list of priorities, Clark."

"Well can you blame me? It's only been recently that we've been able to have some semblance of a Father/Son relationship." Then he says, "I really should go see him thought. He might have some insight on what could happen during her pregnancy. After all, this baby is going to be half human and half Kryptonian."

Then the raindrops begin to fall. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to find Lois right now and bring her home. I'll see you back at the house – okay?"

"Okay, Clark." She walks over to him and gives him a big hug, then looks into his eyes. "I just want to say congratulations, Clark. I am so happy for you. I know you're going to be a wonderful father. After all, you had a great father of your own," smiling up at him while touching his cheek, then pulling away and begins to walk towards the house.

He stares back at her as she walks away; a pained expression on his face. Even though it's raining, he could feel his eyes start to well up. He wipes his eyes, then goes into super-speed mode and begins to look for Lois.

**Smallville Cemetery**

Lois didn't stop running until she reached the cemetery; leaning against a tree to catch her breath. She's getting all soaked because of the rain, but at the moment she doesn't care. All she knows is that she's freaking out over the whole thing. _I wish I had my mother to talk to right now. _She closes her eyes; trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. Then she opens them and realizes where she was. _Why did I come here of all places?_ Then she happens to glance at one of the headstones and recognizes a familiar name. She walks over to it and stares at it for a long time. She kneels down in front of it and lightly traces the name engraved on the front and begins to talk...

_I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you in a while. But there's been a lot going recently that you need to know about. It sounds silly I know. I'm sure you probably know already. Your son and I are engaged to be married. Yep. You heard right. Smallville and I. Who'd have thought? But then again, you and Mrs. K always knew – didn't you? I know you could have told us, but we probably wouldn't have believed a word of it. You wanted us to figure it out for ourselves. That's pretty sneaky of you. _

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you how much I miss you. You're the father I always wanted. Clark was so lucky to have a father like you. Sometimes I envied him for the relationship the two of you had. I know he misses you so much. Especially now. What do I mean by that? Well, believe it or not you and Mrs. K are going to be grandparents in eight months. I wish you were here right now. I know in my heart that you would have been a wonderful grandfather. We haven't told Mrs. K yet because we just found out less than thirty minutes ago. But as soon as I get back to the house, I'm sure that we'll either call her or Clark will fly us out to Washington. Yes, I said fly. Clark finally started flying. I was with him the first time he flew. Well, technically it was the second time, but he was 'Kal-El' the first time so we don't like to count it. _

She stops talking for a minute to compose herself, continuing on…

_Anyway, I freaked out right after we found out. I know that Clark is thrilled beyond belief. He's going to be a wonderful father. Just like you. But I don't know about me as a mother. I've never quite been the maternal type and I think everybody knows it. What if I'm not any good at it? What if I screw this up? It's not like a job where if you don't like it, you could just quit?_

She just sighs; continuing to touch the headstone.

_I don't like to admit this to most people, but I'm scared. Clark and Chloe are the only ones that I could ever admit that too. Maybe Oliver too. Who is he? He's an old boyfriend who's become our good friend. He's a really nice guy. He has a secret identity just like Clark. Yes, Clark has finally accepted his destiny. We call him 'Superman' now. He used to be called The Red/Blue Blur. I know it's a mouthful. But don't you think 'Superman' has a nice ring to it? _

_See, I told you there was a lot going on recently? I know I'm rambling on and on, but it just feels so good to talk to you, even if you can't answer back._

She touches the top of the headstone one more time.

_There's just one more thing I want to tell you. If you were still alive, I would have asked you to walk me down the aisle at our wedding._

She finally stands up and looks at it one more time.

_I will do my best to take care of your son and to protect his secret. I love him very much. And I love both you and Mrs. K. as well - and always will. _

Then she suddenly hears footsteps behind her. She spins around; startled to see that it was Clark. She's about to say something when she sees the tears rolling down his cheeks. Without a word, she runs into his arms and they just hold each other; forgetting about the rain…

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 54**

Clark and Lois arrive back at the farm a few minutes later. They step onto the porch when they both notice a note taped to the kitchen door. They look curiously at each other. Then Clark pulls off the note and reads it out loud.

_Clark & Lois:_

_I just got a call from the hospital. Jimmy is finally awake. He still has a little ways to go, but they believe he's going to make it. Anyway, I'm going to the hospital to visit with him for a while. Besides, you probably have a lot to talk about. I would just be in the way. So I'll be going back to my apartment afterwards. But don't worry – I'll take you up on your offer when you least expect it._

_I love you guys – and I am sooo happy for you._

_Love,_

_Chloe_

_PS: 'Chloe Kent' has a nice ring to it – don't you think? (Wink, wink)_

He folds up the note and looks over at Lois. "It does have a nice ring to it – doesn't it?" he says with a smile.

She nods in agreement. "She is right about having a lot to talk about though."

"I know," he sighs; leaning against the door. "We also have to tell my mother – not to mention going to the fortress to talk with Jor-El."

"Why do we have to go there?" she asks him.

"Well for one, I haven't told him yet that we're engaged. Plus I think it would be a good idea to talk to him about you being pregnant. After all, this baby is going to be half human and half Kryptonian. Maybe he could give us some insight on what could happen during your pregnancy."

"Hum," she murmurs. "Well maybe you should go alone when you have that discussion."

He stares back at her in surprise. "I would think you would want to be there?"

"I think it should be a Father/Son discussion, Clark."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replies.

"Okay – if you're sure." Then he adds, "But if you change your mind…"

"I will tell you," interrupting him. Then she changes the subject. "So when do you want to see your mother?"

"I was thinking that we could go see her some time tomorrow."

"But we have to work tomorrow. When we'll we have the time?" she asks.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials a familiar number.

"Who are you calling?" she asks him.

"You'll find out," he says rather mysteriously. "Hello? Mr. White? It's Clark Kent. I realize it's late, but I wanted to let you know that Lois and I need to go out of town for the next couple days due to a family situation." He listens for a moment. "No it's not serious." He listens again. "Yes we will be back in time for the Halloween party on Saturday. Okay. We'll see you in a few days. Bye." He hangs up and returns the phone to his pants pocket.

"I like the way you think, Smallville," walking over to him and putting her arms around him. He puts his arms around her and pulls her in closer for a kiss.

"Mmm," sighing as he gently nipping her upper lip.

"You sure know how to kiss – among other things," winking at him. She rests her head on his shoulder for a couple minutes, then looks up at him and says, "What do you say we go inside and curl up in front of the fire for a while and just relax – take it easy?"

"That sounds nice," he says. "But I think we should change out of these wet clothes first."

"Not to mention muddy," she quips. "Why did you have to take that short cut through the woods anyway?" lightly punching him on his upper arm.

He just shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe I just wanted to get you home quickly so you wouldn't catch cold. You can't afford to get sick in your condition."

She looks up at him with such love in her eyes. "That's so sweet," kissing him one more time. Then she takes a few steps back and begins to take off her wet and muddy clothes. Taking her cue, he starts to take his off as well; tossing them into a pile just outside the kitchen door. She stops when she's clad only in her lacy black bra and matching panties. He's about to take off his jeans but suddenly hesitates. She looks curiously at him. "Why did you stop?" she asks.

"Well…" a little embarrassed, "I…uh…felt like going commando this morning," looking up at her.

She looks surprised for a split second – then with a glint in her eye, she unhooks her bra and lets it drop to the floor; followed closely by her panties. She stands there in front of him completely naked.

He's always stunned by how beautiful her body is. He loves how it's curvy in all the right places and how her long wavy hair cascades down her back. His hand reaches out to caress her face; her eyes closing at his soft touch. "Mmm," sighing a little. "I love how you touch me," she says softly.

She opens her eyes again and gazes into his. Her hand reaches for the zipper to his pants and pulls it down. Then she inserts her fingers into the waistband and pulls his pants down; allowing them to fall to the floor. He kicks them off his feet; standing there naked before her.

He opens the kitchen door; taking her hand and leading her into the house. Then after closing the door, he picks her up in his arms and carries her upstairs to their bedroom…

**Two hours later…**

"Mmm," snuggling closer to Clark; his arms wrapped around her. He pulls her even closer and softly kisses her on the neck.

Then he whispers in her ear, "If this was your idea of relaxing…" his voice trailing off.

She looks up at him and smiles. "It's not exactly what I was thinking of, but I don't mind. In fact – I prefer it," she quips; winking at him.

He smiles back at her. "I don't know about you, but I could go for something to eat." He adds, "After all, we never did go on that picnic," winking back at her.

"Sounds good," she replies. Before she could get up, he slides out of bed himself and gently pushes her back down.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get that picnic basket. We can have a little picnic right here," leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll only be a few minutes," walking out of the room.

She leans her head back on the pillow and just sighs. She turns her head towards the nightstand and sees the phone. _I think I'll give Chloe a quick call to see how Jimmy is doing; _she decides. She reaches for it and accidently knocks it off the nightstand. _Great; _groaning as she gets out of bed. She gets down on her hands and knees and looks under the bed to see where it landed. But then she sees something else that peaks her interest. She pulls out the item in question and lays it on the bed; looking curiously at it.

Clark re-enters the bedroom carrying the basket when he notices her staring at something on the bed. She looks up at him and just stares at him. Then she finally says, "Were you ever going to tell me that you know how to play the guitar?" she asks him. "Or is this another secret you 'forgot' to tell me?"

He sets the basket down and sits down on the bed. "Honestly Lois? I just forgot about it."

"Didn't you tell me once that you tried to take lessons when you were a kid – but that you kept snapping the strings and just gave up?"

"That's true. But what I didn't mention was that when I got older, I decided to try again. Only this time I was able to control my fingers and finally was able to play."

"So how good are you?" she asks him.

"I'm okay I guess, but don't expect me to play like Jimmy Hendrix or any of those great guitar players," he remarks.

She hands him the guitar case. "Play something for me," she says.

He looks curiously at her. "Now?"

"Of course now?" she remarks; sitting back on the bed.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "Alright." He leaves the room for a moment; returning with a chair to sit on; putting it close to the bed. He puts on his pajama bottoms; tossing his pajama top to Lois. She stares at him with a puzzled expression. "It's going to be hard for me to play if I have to stare at your naked body," raising his eyebrows at her.

"Fine," she retorts; putting it on and buttoning it up, then sitting cross legged on the bed.

He takes the guitar out of the case and sits down on the chair. He begins to tune it up. After a couple minutes, he says, "Okay. I'm only going to do a verse or two on this first one." He begins to play some of the intro, then starts to sing…

_**What will you do when you get lonely, and nobody's waiting by your side?**_ _**You've been running and hiding much too long, you know it's just your foolish pride, Lo-is. You've got me on my knees, Lo-is. Begging darling please, Lo-is. Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?**_

"_Very _funny, Smallville," she retorts. "If anything, you always have me on my knees," raising one eyebrow at him and throwing one of the pillows at him.

He easily avoids the flying pillow; turning his head and watches as it hits the wall. "Okay, how about this one?" He's about to start playing again when he hears a scratching at the door.

"That must be Shelby," he says.

"Let him in," she replies.

"Really?" staring back at her.

"Sure. Why not? As you pointed out, I'm not sneezing so…"

"Okay," laying down the guitar and opening the door. Shelby runs into the room and jumps on the bed; licking Lois all over her face.

"Okay Shelby, calm down." She can't help but laugh as she strokes the top of his head. He finally settles down; curling up at the foot of the bed and staring up at Clark; who was laughing too.

"I changed my mind about this next selection," he says. "This one was playing on the radio the day we officially named Shelby. So this is dedicated to him," giving him a pat on the head, then picking up the guitar again and resumes playing again…

_**So give a little bit, Give a little bit of your love to me, give a little bit, give a little bit of my life for you…**_

Shelby jumps off the bed and sits down next to Clark as he continues to play…

_**Now's the time we need to share, So send a smile, we're on our way back home, Yea come along too, Yea we gotta feel it, Cause I need to feel at home, come along too, such a long ride, Come a long way, Ooo, sing it tonight…**_

"That was really good, Clark," Lois says as he stops playing. Then she looks over at Shelby. "What do you think, Shelby?" In response, he jumps up at Clark and licks him on the face. "Looks like he thought it was good too," she remarks.

"Okay boy, settle down," petting him again. He jumps back onto the bed and curls up next to Lois.

He looks over at her. _I think I know the perfect song. _"I'm going to play one more song," he says out loud. "This one is for you Lois," smiling at her as he begins to play again…

_**People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun, Think I'm gonna have a son. He will be like she and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love, Sun is gonna shine above.**_

She just stares at him with tears in her eyes as he continues to sing…

_**And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey and everything will bring a chain of love. And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me everything is gonna be alright…**_

He finishes playing the song and looks over at her. He notices her eyes welling up. "Are you okay, Lois?" he asks; putting the guitar down. Without a word, she gets out of bed and walks over to him; sitting down on his lap.

"That was so beautiful," cupping his face in her hands and giving him a tender yet passionate kiss. His arms come around her as he kisses her back. Their lips pull apart; their eyes fixed on each others. He stands up and lays her back down on the bed; removing the pajama top, then his pajama bottoms. Then he lies down on top of her and wraps his arms around her; her legs wrapping around his as they continue to kiss…

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 55**

**The next morning...**

_Kiss me, she says. You don't have to ask me twice, kissing her back with a passion. I love the way your mouth feels on my breast. And it feels so damn good when you pleasure me. I love you so much Lois. I love you Chloe..._

Lois bolts up in bed; sweating profusely. _What the hell was that? _She looks down to see that Clark was still sleeping. _I never would have figured Clark to be a heavy sleeper. You would think that he would be a light one; considering his super hearing. _She slips out of bed and picks up Clark's pajama top from the floor; putting it on. Then she quietly steps out of the room and makes her way to the bathroom; splashing some cold water on her face and staring at herself in the mirror. Then she hears footsteps outside the door; followed by someone knocking.

"Lois? Is everything alright?"

"Uh...fine...everything is fine," stammering slightly.

_She doesn't sound fine. _"Can I come in?" he asks. When she doesn't answer, he decides to come in. He opens the door and finds her sitting down cross-legged on the floor. He sits down next to her. "What's wrong, Lois?" She starts to look over at him, but turns her head back. _She can't look at me. Why? _He puts his hand on the side of her head and gently turns her head so he could look at her. "What's wrong?" he asks again. "Why can't you look me in the eye?"

"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing," she replies.

"You can tell me anything Lois, you know that. Now please tell me what's bothering you," putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I am," he replies.

"Okay." _How do I tell the father of our baby that I had a sex dream about our best friend - who happens to be a woman? _"I had a dream that was pretty...intense."

"Intense," he remarks. "Exactly how intense?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "Pretty intense. It was a sex dream."

He looks curiously at her. "What's wrong with that? It's a perfectly normal thing for anybody. I have them from time to time. What was so different about this one?"

"Because in the dream I was making love with a woman."

His eyes widen in surprise. "A woman? You had a sex dream about a woman?"

"You see, this is why I didn't want to tell you," getting up from the floor and looking down at him. "Now you're getting all freaked out."

He gets up and stands in front of her; placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not freaked out Lois. I was surprised. But I don't understand why you're freaked out. Everybody at one point or another has had a sex dream about the same sex. I had one once."

She looks up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "You had one? When did you have one?"

"It was a few years ago," he says.

"Do you remember who you dreamt about?" she asks him.

He turns a little red in the face. "I don't remember," letting go of her shoulders and turning towards the door.

She grabs hold of his arm and pulls him towards her. "Come on, who was it?"

He frowns for a minute; his arms crossed against his chest. "I'll tell you if you tell me." he says. "Deal?" holding out his hand.

"Deal," she says; shaking his hand. "I dreamt about Chloe. Now tell me who you dreamt about?" _I bet it was Lex. After all, they used to be friends._

"I dreamt about Oliver."

She looks incredulously at him, then begins to laugh. He stares at her; his eyes narrowing. "What's so funny Lois?"

"Oh come on. You had a sex dream about the 'Green Arrow'. I never realized that you had a leather fetish, Clark," still laughing.

He abruptly opens the bathroom door and leaves; slamming the door behind him. He could hear her still laughing. _I don't think it's so funny; _making his way down to the kitchen. He walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup of coffee; sitting down at the table. Then Lois finally comes down the stairs. He glares at her, but doesn't say a word; sipping his coffee. She makes her way over to the coffee pot to get some coffee for herself. He looks up and watches as she sits down. Just as she's about to take her first sip, he reaches out and pulls the cup out of her hand; setting it down on the table.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she retorts; now glaring at him.

"You're pregnant Lois. I don't think you should be drinking coffee," a smirk on his face.

She scowls at him. _I would just love to wipe that smirk off his face. I should do it anyway. He wouldn't expect it. No, I think I'll save it for when he really does something to piss me off. I could even blame it on the hormones. I guess there is an advantage of being pregnant; _smiling to herself.

He stares back at her. _Oh she's planning something. I can tell by that 'evil grin' of hers. I would even bet that she'll start using the 'hormones' excuse. _The telephone rings before he could say anything. He gets up and walks over to the desk; picking up the receiver. "Hello?" he answers. "Hi Mom, how are you. We were just thinking about you." He listens for a couple minutes. "Yeah, we were wondering if you had some time for a visit today. We...uh...want to talk to you about wedding plans." He listens again. "Sure. We can meet you for lunch. That sounds great. We'll see you around noon at your office. Bye." He hangs up and looks over at Lois. "We're going to meet Mom for lunch. We should start getting ready. It's almost 10:00 now."

"I got dibs on the shower," jumping up from her chair and running up the stairs. But she's not fast enough because she feels a sudden breeze against her legs; the bathroom door closing in front of her. "Damn you, Smallville!" she yells out.

**Washington, D.C.**

Clark and Lois arrive at Martha's office building. After going through security, they are escorted to the reception area right outside her office. They walk up to the receptionist. "May I help you?" she asks.

"Yes you can," he says. "My name is Clark Kent. I'm Senator Kent's son," he tells her. "This is my fiancée Lois Lane."

"I'll let the Senator know you're here," she says with a smile and walks away.

They both sit down while waiting for Martha. "They must have re-decorated in here," he comments while looking around at the reception area. Lois doesn't say a word. He frowns for a moment. "You can't possibly still be mad about the shower incident this morning - are you?" She turns her head away from him; folding her arms across her chest. "This is ridiculous, Lois. If anybody should be mad, it's me."

She turns her head and glares at him. "Really?" she scoffs.

"Really," he replies. "All these years you've taken marathon showers and used up all the hot water - leaving me to take a cold shower." He adds, "And don't forget you laughed at me for having a dream about Oliver. I didn't laugh at you for dreaming about Chloe now - did I?"

She frowns for a moment. "Damn you, Smallville. It drives me crazy when you do that."

He puts his arm around her. "When I do what?" whispering in her ear.

"When you're the voice of reason - that's what," she retorts; turning her head to look at him. He smiles at her; then lowers his lips to hers; gently kissing her. They gradually pull apart. "You make it hard for me to stay mad at you, Smallville," a small smile forming on her face.

"What can I say? It's one of my powers," smiling back at her. Then she lays her hand on his face; lightly caressing his cheek as they kiss again. They're still kissing when Martha comes in.

_It's nice to know that some things never change; _smiling to herself. Then she calls out their names, "Clark? Lois?"

They break the kiss and look up at Martha. "Hi, Mom," they say in unison; getting up and walking over to her. She hugs Clark first, then Lois.

"I'm so happy to see you both," escorting them into her office. "Have a seat," pointing to the two chairs right in front of her desk. They both sit down, then Martha sits down behind her desk. "So tell me ..." she begins, "How's everything back home?"

"Everything's fine Mom," he replies. "The farm is doing good. The job is good. Even Shelby is good. In fact, there could be some puppies in Shelby's future."

"Really?" she remarks. "When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago. Shelby got loose and ended up mating with Ben Hubbard's pure bred dog, Gracie. Ben just told me the other day that they won't know for sure until around Thanksgiving. But we did come to an agreement that if there are any puppies, we'll each be responsible for half of them."

"Well that won't be easy for you Lois - since you're allergic to Shelby," turning to her. "You could be allergic to the puppies too."

At that comment, Clark and Lois give each other a knowing glance. Martha peers at them curiously. "What's going on? Is there something I should know?" She stands up, then walks around to the front of her desk and sits down on the edge of it.

"Actually Mrs. K, I don't seem to be allergic to Shelby anymore," Lois replies.

"Really? Why do you think that is?" she asks her.

Clark and Lois both stand up. Clark takes both of Martha's hands in his. "Because Lois is pregnant."

She stares at the both of them; her eyes widening. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say..."

"You heard right Mrs. K," Lois replies, "You're going to be a grandmother," smiling at her.

Martha puts her hand to her mouth as it finally starts to sink in. "You're going to have a baby," she whispers softly; tears starting to form in her eyes. She throws her arms around the two of them in a huge hug. "I am so happy for both of you," looking up into their faces. She lets go of them and walks back to her desk to retrieve some tissues; dabbing her eyes with one. Then she walks over to the couch and sits down. They take their cue and sit down; Clark on one side of her and Lois on the other. "So..." she finally says, turning to Lois. "When are you due?"

"I'm about one month along, so probably around the end of June. I haven't been to a doctor yet because we just found out last night, but three home pregnancy tests can't be wrong," giving her a small smile as she shrugs her shoulders.

After a moment, she asks them, "So talking about wedding details was just to throw me off the track - wasn't it?" she queries; now turning to Clark.

"That's partly true," he responds. "We do want to talk about that. But we really wanted to break the news to you in person and not on the phone."

"Does anybody else know?" she asks next.

"Only Chloe. And that's only because she happened to be around when it all happened. I'm sorry that you weren't the first to know Mom," taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"It's okay, Clark," putting her other hand over his. "I understand," gazing up at him. She gets up and looks down at the two of them. "We have a lot to talk about."

They both get up. Martha goes back to her desk; retrieving her purse and locking up both her computer and desk. Then they all leave her office and step back into the reception area.

"I'll be taking an extended lunch today," Martha tells her receptionist. "So just take messages as usual."

"Yes Senator Kent."

Then she turns back to Clark and Lois, "Let's have that lunch - shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," they both reply at the same time. They all smile at each other as they exit the office...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_SONGS IN CHAPTER 54:_**

_Layla _by Eric Clapton

_Give a little bit _by The Goo Goo Dolls

_Danny's song _by Loggins and Messina


	12. Chapter's 56 to 60

**CHAPTER 56**

**Washington, D.C.**

"That had to be _the_ best crab salad I've ever had," says Lois; laying down her fork.

"If you thought that was delicious, then you should really try their lobster salad," Martha replies.

"Maybe next time," she says with a smile. She turns to Clark. "How was your shrimp scampi?"

"It was alright," he says; shrugging his shoulders.

Martha gives him a concerned look. "Are you okay, Clark?"

"I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Mother's instinct," she quips. "You barely touched your lunch. You've also been pretty quiet for the last thirty minutes."

"Well...," he hesitates for a moment, "I don't know why, but my stomach feels a little queasy all of a sudden."

"Queasy? Really?" looking at him curiously. "You never get sick? Well, except for that one time when you were trapped in the Phantom Zone and you ended up with a bad cold after you escaped."

"Is that the time when your sneeze blew off the barn door that almost killed me?" asks Lois.

"That's right," he says; pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

Lois reaches over and lays her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel feverish." She then takes a really good look at him. "You do seem a little pale, though."

He's about to say something when he suddenly puts his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick," bolting out of his chair and making a dash for the men's room.

"I'll go see if he's alright," Lois promptly getting up from her chair and running after him - only to be stopped at the door by the men's room attendant.

"Can't you read the sign, lady?" he retorts. "This is the men's room. The ladies room is over there," pointing to the door across the way.

She frowns at him. "Look I'm sorry mister, but my fiancé is not feeling very good. I have to make sure he's okay."

He gazes at her for a second; noting a slight panic in her voice. Then he takes a quick look around. "Alright, you can go in. But please try not to take too long - okay?"

She smiles at him. "Thank you," opening the door and stepping inside. _It's nice - but not as nice as the ladies room. _"Clark?" calling out his name as she walks around. Then she finds him on his knees; gripping the sides of the toilet bowl. "Clark?" kneeling down next to him; putting her arm around his shoulder.

He finally looks up at her with the same worried look that she has. "I just threw up," he says in a weak voice. "I've never thrown up before, and I don't know why I am now."

She stares at him for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense, Clark. You're not supposed to get sick."

"No kidding," he says a little sarcastically. Then he slowly stands up; making his way over to the sink and splashing some cold water on his face.

She stands up and walks over to him; leaning back against the counter. "Do you feel any better?" she asks as she hands him a paper towel so he could dry his hands.

"A little bit," he finally says while throwing the paper towel in the garbage. "I don't think I'm up to flying over to the fortress right now. Maybe we could go over to Mom's and I could lay down for a while."

"I think that's a good idea," her hand reaching up to briefly touch his cheek. "I'm sure she won't mind." Then she takes his hand and leads him out of the bathroom. As they're about to pass the men's room attendant, she whispers to him, "Thanks for letting me go in."

"You're welcome, Miss," smiling at her. "Is he going to be okay?" he asks her; looking curiously at Clark.

"I think so. He just needs to rest a little bit," she replies. "Bye," waving at him as he waves back. Then they make their way back to a very concerned Martha.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asks him as he sits down.

"I threw up, Mom," he replies. "I just don't feel like flying right now. I was wondering if-"

"Say no more, Clark," interrupting him. "The two of you should stay at my apartment tonight. I have a spare bedroom."

"Thanks, Mrs. K - I mean...Mom," Lois replies; flashing a smile at Martha. The three of them walk outside to the limousine waiting outside and climb in. Martha takes out her cell phone and begins to make a call as they settle into their seats. "Who are you calling?" Lois asks her.

Martha smiles back. "I'm letting my assistant know that I won't be back for the rest of the day." After she finishes her call, she leans over to the driver and whispers something to him. She looks over at Lois, who looks like she's about to ask her a question. "I just told the driver that we need to stop at a store to pick up a few items."

"Such as?" Lois asks.

"Soda crackers and some ginger ale are usually good for a queasy stomach," looking over at Clark - who has drifted off to sleep. That's when something occurs to her that she hadn't thought of before. "Let me ask you something, Lois," looking directly at her. "Have you been feeling sick at all?"

She shakes her head no. "I feel great. I'm only one month along though so I don't know if I will." She looks curiously at Martha. "What exactly are you thinking, Mrs. K?"

"I'm not sure," looking thoughtful. "I was just wondering if this could be a Kryptonian thing."

"A Kryptonian thing," Lois repeats. "Well, that certainly is a possibility." She stops talking for a moment, then continues. "You know, Clark was going to go see Jor-El after we left you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lois." She stares back at Martha in surprise. However, Martha continues before she could reply. "I know what you're thinking. What I mean is I think _you_ should be the one to go to the fortress."

"ME?" she says incredulously. "What makes you think he would talk to me?"

"I think he would. After all, you are the one that is continuing the bloodline of the House of El."

"Hmm," she mutters. "Maybe you're right. She looks over at Clark and lightly caresses his cheek. "When we get back home tomorrow, I'll retrieve that octagonal key of his and go to the fortress and have a 'nice' little chat with 'Daddy Dearest'."

The driver pulls over and parks in front of the store. "Here's the store you wanted to stop at, Senator." He gets out to open the door for her. "Did you want to come in, Lois?" she asks her.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I'll just stay here with Clark."

"Alright. I'll be right back," climbing out of the limo and walking towards the entrance to the store. Meanwhile, Lois slides next to Clark and lays her head on his shoulder; her hand gently touching his chest.

"Mmm," he murmurs. She raises her head up and stares up at him, but he's still asleep. _He must be dreaming; _laying her head back down and closing her own eyes.

About ten minutes later, Martha returns only to find that Lois has also fallen asleep. _I'll let them sleep; _sitting back in her seat and opening her briefcase as the limousine begins to make its way through the busy streets of Georgetown...

**Thirty minutes later... **

The limousine finally pulls up in front of Martha's apartment building. Martha taps both Clark and Lois on the shoulder. They both slowly open their eyes. "We're here," she says with a smile. "Feeling any better, Clark?" she asks him as he stifles a yawn.

"A little, but not much," he replies as he gets out; followed closely by Lois. They're about to enter the building when Martha stops them.

"Clark," extending him the bag of crackers and ginger ale; along with the key to her apartment, "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down for a while?" She turns to Lois. "Meanwhile, Lois and I will go for a walk and get some fresh air," raising an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, Mom," he says; taking the bag. "I'll see you in a bit," giving both Martha and Lois a peck on the cheek before entering the building.

"Let's go, Lois," turning to her. They start walking down the street. "There's a small park about five blocks down. I thought maybe we could sit down and have a talk."

"Okay," she responds. They lapse into silence until they reach the park; sitting down on one of the benches. "So...What did you want to talk about, Mrs. K?"

"Well..." she begins, "I don't know if Clark ever told you this, but I was pregnant in Clark's sophomore year of high school."

Lois looks up at Martha; her eyes widening with surprise. "No he never told me. I had no idea."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, I lost the baby and Clark blamed himself."

She stares back at Martha. "Now I'm confused," she replies. "Why would Clark blame himself? What could have possibly happened to make him think that?" she asks Martha.

Martha just sighs at that comment. "It was around the time that Jor-El began to speak to Clark through the spaceship - long before the fortress was formed." She goes on, "Jor-El was trying to control him through the spaceship, so Clark decided to destroy it. When it exploded, it sent a massive shock-wave throughout most of the county. Jonathan and I were in our truck on the way back to the farm when it hit. The truck overturned and...well...I think you can figure out what happened next," a wistful look on her face.

"I'm so sorry," taking Martha's hand.

"It's alright. Lois," laying her other hand over Lois's. "That's when Clark put on the school ring and ran away to Metropolis for three months."

Lois looks thoughtful. "So that's why Clark blamed himself."

Martha nods yes. "We never blamed him, Lois. He hasn't talked about it since then, but I know he still blames himself for what happened."

Lois nods her head in acknowledgment. "There's just one thing I don't understand though."

"What's that, Lois?" she asks her.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted you to know because Clark may become overprotective of you because you're pregnant. It might even drive you crazy. He may not even realize he's doing it. It's only because he loves you so much. I wanted you to understand where it was coming from."

Lois smiles at Martha. "I do understand."

"I knew you would," smiling back at her. They continue to sit there for a while, then she stand up and looks down at Lois. "Why don't we go back and see how he's doing?"

"Okay," getting up as well. "Mrs. K?"

Martha turns to look back at her. "Yes, Lois?"

"Thank you for telling me all this. It couldn't have been easy to talk about."

"I learned to accept it a long time ago Lois. It's in the past." Lois smiles again at her as they hug.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 57**

_**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return **_

** -Nat King Cole**

**Washington, D.C.**

"Let's stop in here before we get back to the apartment," Martha says to Lois; standing in front of a bakery. "They have _the_ most delicious muffins," opening the door and stepping inside. Lois follows in and starts looking at the various items while Martha goes up to the counter.

"Good afternoon, Senator," the man behind says to her.

"Now how many times have I told you to just call me 'Martha'?" she says with a smile.

"Okay, Martha, as long as you call me Robert," smiling right back. Lois comes over and stands next to her. "This is Lois Lane - my future daughter-in-law," introducing her.

"It's nice to finally meet you," shaking her hand. "Martha has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" giving Martha a sideways glance. "What has she said?"

"Well," he pauses, "That you're smart, beautiful, no-nonsense," smiling at her. "So," turning to Martha. "What can I get for you today?"

"I would like three banana nut muffins and three of the apple cinnamon muffins." She turns to Lois. "Do you want anything?"

"I would love to get a couple of those black and white cookies - plus a couple blueberry muffins for Clark. You know how much he loves them." Martha's about to say something to her when Lois says, "It's for later, Mom," looking at her.

"I have to go in the back to take out some more cookies," turning away from them and making his way towards the back.

"You must come here a lot," Lois remarks.

"I come here twice a week. They're the best bakery in D.C."

"Nothing compares to yours," Lois says with a smile.

"That's sweet of you to say. Unfortunately, I just don't have the time to bake anymore," Martha replies with a sigh.

"Well anytime you want to come back home and do some baking..."

"Oh I will be coming home more often," Martha says with a smile.

"Really? When did you decide that?" Lois asks her.

"The moment Clark said that you were pregnant. I want to see my grandchild grow up."

"Hold on there," Lois interrupting her. "We still have eight months to go before this kid even shows up."

"I know that," Martha retorts. "I just want to spend some more time with my son and future daughter-in-law."

Lois' cell phone rings before she could make a comment. "Hello?" she answers. "Oh hi, Sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Martha looks curiously at her. "Sweetie?" she mouths to her; raising one eyebrow at her.

Lois notices the amused look on Martha's face; her eyes narrowing. "Well I'm glad you're feeling a little better." She listens for a minute. "We'll be home shortly. Are you up to eating anything? Good. Because we're bringing home some blueberry muffins for you. I know how much you love them." She listens again. "We'll see you in about ten minutes. I love you too. Bye." She hangs up, then turns to look at Martha. "What exactly was so amusing, Mrs. K?"

Martha chuckles a little. "It's just that after all these years of the two of you pushing each other's buttons, it's so nice to hear you talk that way to Clark," saying it with a smile. "So he's feeling better?" changing the subject.

"Yeah. He said that the soda crackers and ginger ale helped."

"I'm happy to hear that," she replies as Robert comes back to the counter and extends the bag to her.

"Will there be anything else, Martha?" he asks.

"No that's it," handing the money to him and taking the bag. "You have a nice evening," she says.

"You too," he replies. Then another customer comes in and he turns his attention to them.

"Let's go Lois," she says; walking to the front door. As they exit the bakery, Lois turns to Martha.

"Mom?"

Martha stops walking and turns to look at her. "Yes, Lois?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She notes the serious tone of her voice. "Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"Well..." taking a deep breath. "Do you think I'll be a good Mom?"

Martha doesn't hesitate with her answer. "I have absolutely no doubt that you'll make a great Mom."

"Really? Because I've never exactly been the maternal type. What if I screw this kid up? Then what?" a small frown forming on her face.

Martha takes both her hands in hers. "You're not going to screw this kid up, Lois."

"How can you be so sure?" she persists in asking her.

"Because Clark won't let you."

Lois stares at her for a second, then a smile begins to form on her face. "You're right. Of course you're right." They start walking again; not stopping until they reach Martha's apartment building.

A few minutes later, they arrive at her apartment. Martha takes out her spare key and opens the door. "Clark?" she calls out. She doesn't receive an answer. She turns to a puzzled looking Lois. "Maybe he went out for a walk?"

"I don't think so, Mrs. K. I told him we would be back in about ten minutes," a frown on her face. Then she hears a noise coming from the bathroom. They both stare at each other; thinking the same thing. "I'll be right back," Lois running to the bathroom and opening the door. "I thought you were feeling better, Clark?" sitting down next to him on the floor.

"I was, but it just came over me all of a sudden," leaning back against the bathroom wall. She sits down next to him and puts her arm around his shoulders as he lays his head on hers. They sit there for a few minutes, then he finally says, "I don't know why this is happening to me, Lois. It doesn't make any sense. I'm not even the one who's pregnant."

Lois remains quiet for a few minutes, then finally says, "I think I should be the one to go talk to Jor-El."

He lifts his head and stares at her. "But you said it should be a Father/Son discussion?"

"Actually.." hesitating for a moment, "Your mother and I discussed it. So as soon as we get home tomorrow, I'm going to go and have a talk with Jor-El. Maybe he could give us an explanation that makes sense. You on the other hand will stay home and get some rest - and that's final," she says emphatically.

"Well I can't exactly argue with a Lane girl now can I?" a small smile appearing on his face. Then he says, "I think I'm going to have some more ginger ale, then lie down again," slowly getting up and looking down at Lois. He extends his hand to her and helps her get up.

"I think that's a good idea," looking into his eyes. She leads him out of the bathroom and into the spare bedroom; gently pushing him down on the bed. "I'll get you that ginger ale," giving him a peck on the cheek before she leaves the room. Then she heads back to the kitchen where she finds Martha sitting at the kitchen counter.

"He threw up again - didn't he?" Martha asks Lois.

"Uh huh. He's lying down," she replies as she pours some ginger ale into a glass.

"You know, Lois, I think there's a possibility that Clark is more nervous about the prospect of fatherhood than he's letting on. And it's manifesting itself in a physical way. You know how he has a tendency to keep his feelings bottled up inside."

"I hadn't considered that," Lois replies; looking thoughtful. "But since we've been together, he's been opening up more to me about his feelings."

"I know, Lois. But this is different. I know he's happy about the baby, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't scare him. He may not admit to it because he doesn't want you to worry about him."

"I think you're right," picking up the glass. She starts to walk away, but turns around and asks, "What should I do then?"

Martha walks over to Lois and takes the glass from her; setting it back on the counter. "There's only one thing you need to do."

"And what's that?" she asks her.

"Love him. Just simply love him," brushing a stray hair off Lois's face. "That's all he's ever really needed. That's all that anyone really needs." smiling up at her.

"What is it with the two of you anyway?" turning away from Martha to wipe her eyes. "Why is it that you and Clark are the only people who can make me cry - but in a good way?" sniffling a little as she turns back around.

"It must run in the family," smiling back at her as she hands Lois the glass of soda. Then she walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa; opening her briefcase.

Lois goes back into the spare bedroom and finds Clark sleeping; the hint of a smile on his face. She places the glass of soda on the nightstand and lays down beside him; pulling the covers over the two of them. As she drifts off to sleep, she whispers, "I love you, Clark."

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 58**

**The next morning...**

Clark slowly begins to wake up; opening his eyes half-way. He could feel the warmth of Lois's body behind him; her arms around his waist. "Mmm," he sighs; laying his hands over hers. _I love the way her body feels next to me. _Then he feels her soft lips on the back of his neck. He sighs again; turning around in her arms to face her. He looks into her eyes; even though they're still closed. "Good morning," he whispers; his hot breath on her skin sending a shiver down her spine.

"Mmm," she moans softly; finally opening her eyes to find him staring at her. "Good morning," whispering back. "How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"Much better," he replies; placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Mmm, I love the way you smell," sniffing her hair. "Is that..."

"Wild Cherry," finishing his thought.

"I love it," he says; adding, "And I love you," smiling at her.

"Ditto," she quips; winking at him.

"You are such a smart ass," pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her; her arms still around him.

"You wouldn't have me any other way now would you?" raising one eyebrow.

"No I wouldn't," his lips finding the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. "I love the way you taste too," making sucking noises as he continues his pleasurable activity.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," closing her eyes and just enjoying the sensations he's awakening in her.

"You want to know how I'm really feeling?" She opens her eyes again and gazes into his.

"Uh huh," she whispers. He lowers his lips to her ear and whispers so softly that she almost doesn't hear him at first. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm feeling horny," he whispers again; kissing her skin as he unbuttons her blouse and pulls it off.

Her eyes widen as he unhooks the front clasp of her bra and pulls it off as well; revealing her breasts. "Ohh," she moans as his lips envelop her nipple; gently sucking on it. His tongue circles it as he pleasures her breast. The palm of his hand barely glides over her other nipple; causing it to stand erect.

She closes her eyes again; her back arching slightly as he continues to suckle at her breast; her hands moving from his waist to his hair and gently massaging his scalp with her fingers. His mouth lets go of her breast and begins to make its way down her stomach; licking and nibbling every inch of it until he reaches the waistband of her jeans.

"I think we need to get rid of these," his hands on the zipper and pulling it down. He moves down her body as he slowly glides her jeans down her legs; pulling them off completely. Their eyes are fixed on each other as he inserts his fingers inside the waistband of her panties; removing them as well.

"Oh, Clark," she sighs as his tongue begins to lick her inner thighs. "That feels sooo good," moaning again. His hands grab hold of her legs and lift them up until her knees are hooked over his shoulders.

"Ahh," she starts to cry out - but he stifles her moan with his lips; her fingers leaving his head to reach behind her and grab hold of the headboard.

"Shh," he whispers as he kisses her. Then he returns to where he left off; his tongue making its way to her core. He lays one of his hands over her mouth as he begins to lick and nibble her all over her entrance; finally sticking his tongue inside her.

Her ass bucks up off the bed as his tongue continues to penetrate her; hitting her achingly sensitive insides. "Ahh," she cries out in his hand as he continues hitting her most sensitive spots. Her body begins to stiffen up. It spurs him on to go faster. "Oh I can't stand it anymore," her body convulsing as her orgasm shatters within her.

"Ohh, Lois," he murmurs softly as her body begins to relax. He lowers her legs to the bed; finally removing his mouth from her core and looking down at her. "I love to watch your face as you cum for me. It turns me on so much."

Her face turns bright red at his statement. "I also love the way you're blushing right now," his eyes lingering down her body. "And I can see where else you're blushing," winking at her as his finger casually glides through the soft hairs surrounding her core.

Her body writhes beneath him; her leg gliding up and down his leg. Then she frowns at him. He looks curiously at her. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies.

He looks down at her; a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"

"I want to see where you're blushing and I can't because you have too many clothes on," a slight pout on her face.

"I see," nodding his head. "Well we'll just have to do something about that," getting off the bed and walking around to the side of it. He's about to start unbuttoning his shirt when she slides off the bed and stands in front of him; laying her hand over his and stopping him from going any further. He looks curiously at her.

"Let me," she whispers; lightly kissing him behind his ear.

"Umm," he sighs as her hands begin to unbutton his shirt; her fingertips lightly grazing his chest as she makes her way down. After she unbuttons the last one, she pushes his shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

"I'm feeling horny too," winking at him as she unbuttons his pants, then pulls down the zipper. Her fingers reach inside the waistband; pushing his pants past his ass and down his legs. His pants join his shirt on the floor. "I just love it when you go commando," she whispers; laying her hands on his chest. Then she pushes him down so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed. She slowly kneels down in front of him; spreading his legs just far enough apart so that she could fit between them. She lays her hands on his knees and slowly glides them up to his inner thighs.

"Mmm," he moans softly; closing his eyes as her fingers make their way to the dark curly hairs surrounding his manhood. He partially lays back; his hands and arms supporting him. Then her fingers make a detour; curving around his hips to cup his ass. "Ohh," he gasps as her hands take hold and squeezes his cheeks.

She looks up at him and sees that his eyes are closed. "Clark?" she whispers.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Yes Lois?"

"I want you to keep your eyes open for me so I can watch YOU cum."

He looks down at her with so much desire in his eyes. "Anything you want," flashing her the smile that makes her knees weak and her toes tingle.

_It's a good thing I'm already on my knees. _She lowers her lips again to his inner thighs; nibbling her way to his balls; taking one in her mouth and gently sucking on it

"Ahh," he moans loudly as she continues to suck on it while her fingers caress his other one. Then she switches and sucks his other one while caressing the one she just left. While she's sucking, her other hand wraps around his shaft and gently squeezes it; eliciting another loud moan from his lips.

"Umm," she murmurs as her hand continues to squeeze him while moving up and down. Then her mouth moves from his balls and begins to slowly lick him from the base up to his glistening tip. His body writhes with pleasure as she finally begins to take him in her mouth; her teeth lightly grazing him. She moves her mouth up and down on him while squeezing him at the same time.

"Oh, Lois!" he cries out as he finally reaches the point of climax. She continues to look up at him to see how much pleasure is etched across his face as his orgasm hits him. He falls back on the bed; closing his eyes as his body continues to shudder. She removes her mouth and lightly kisses her way up to his waiting lips; thrusting her tongue deeply into his mouth. His arms come around her and pull her tightly to him; her head resting on his chest. "Oh, Lois," he sighs again. "You're so amazing." He could feel her smile against his chest.

She lifts her head to look down at him. "I know," she says with a smirk.

"You are soo bad, Ms. Lane," his eyes narrowing.

_Oh oh, _she thinks to herself. _He's up to something. His eyes are narrowing._

"You need to pay for your badness," he says.

_Here it comes. This ought to be good._

He slips out from beneath her and lays down on top of her. "What are you doing?" turning her head to look up at him.

"Remember when we were in the barn and we made love in a position we hadn't before?" arching one eyebrow.

She looks curiously at him; wondering what he's talking about. Then it hits her. "Ohh," finally remembering what he's hinting at. "Is that what I have to do to 'repent' of my badness?" she asks him with a smirk on her face.

"That's right Ms. Lane. I want you on your knees right now," he says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well get off me first so I can do that," she retorts.

"Okay," getting off her as she pulls herself up onto her knees; grabbing hold of the headboard in front of her. He gets behind her and pushes her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. He continues to leave a trail of open-mouth kisses down her back until he reaches the small of her back. His hands grab hold of her ass cheeks and gently spreads them apart. He moves forward and slowly slides into her.

"Ohh," she gasps as he fills her up completely. He removes his hands from her ass to cover her hands, then begins to slowly move in and out of her. "I need more," she cries out as he picks up the pace; beginning to thrust harder and harder into her. Moan after moan escapes her lips as he continues to hit directly at her g-spot over and over again. He moves inside her even faster; penetrating her deeper and deeper.

He continues to kiss her up and down her back as he makes love to her. "I'm cuming, Clark!" she cries out loudly as her orgasm hits her; her body beginning to convulse beneath him. He thrust even more as she reaches the apex of her climax. "AHH," she cries out again; letting go of the headboard and collapsing on the bed as he falls on top of her.

"Umm," she sighs softly as he rolls off her and lays next to her; lightly gliding his finger up and down her body. She turns her head and looks up at his smiling face. She props herself on one elbow and continues to gaze into his eyes. "Have I told you that I love it when I see you wearing that sexy smile and nothing else?"

He continues to smile at her. "Maybe not in those exact words - but I think you have," his finger continuing to stroke her body. After a few moments of this, he says, "Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?" her finger gliding up and down his chest.

"Would you mind if I tried something out?"

She looks at him curiously. "Tried what?" she asks him.

"I'll tell you in a second."

"You sound very mysterious," arching one eyebrow. "Okay."

"I'll need you to lay on your back."

"Is that it?"

"That's it," he replies.

"Okay," laying down on her back. He moves to the other side of her and lays his head on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asks him as he puts his ear to her stomach.

"Shh," laying one finger over her mouth. "I want to see if I could hear our baby's heartbeat," listening intently. Then he smiles and looks up at her. "I hear it Lois. I hear it."

She can't help but notice the excitement in his voice and the sweetness in his eyes when he said he heard the heartbeat. It touches her more than anything else. Then he gets a strange look on his face. "What's wrong, Clark?" He lifts his head and stares intently at her stomach. Now she's really getting concerned. "What is it, Clark? Is there something wrong?" sounding a little anxious.

"I just have to make sure," he replies; still staring at her stomach; then begins to softly kiss it again.

"Make sure of what?" her voice rising in panic.

He looks back up at her and sees the anxiety in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong. Trust me when I say there's nothing wrong."

His soothing voice calms her down immediately. "If there's nothing wrong, then what was it that you had to make sure of?" she asks him.

"Twins," he replies. "We're having twins."

* * *

**CHAPTER 59**

She stares down at him in shock; hitting Clark in the head as she abruptly sits up. "_What_ did you just say?"

He rubs his head. _Why did it hurt when she hit me? _He forgets about it when he sees the shocked expression on her face. "I said twins, Lois," standing up and looking down at her as he puts on his pants.

She jumps out of bed and pushes him against the wall. "You did NOT just say we're having twins, Clarkie boy," poking him in the chest with her finger.

He just shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "I know what I heard, Lois. I heard more than one heartbeat. I do have super-hearing you know?" raising one eyebrow at her; a slight smirk on his face.

She frowns when she sees the smirk. "You are going to put your head on my stomach again and really listen this time. And you will tell me that you heard wrong. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" poking him in the chest between each word.

Before he could reply, she walks back over to the bed and lies down. "Come here, Smallville," glaring up at him and pointing to her stomach.

He walks over to her and kneels down next to the bed. He looks over at her for a brief moment, then places his ear on her stomach and listens again.

She's tapping her knee with impatience as he continues to listen. "WELL?" she says; her voice an octave higher than usual.

He slowly stands up and stares down at her in shock. Then his eyes roll in the back of his head and he collapses onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Clark!" jumping off the bed again and kneeling down next to him. "Sweetie?" patting his cheek. When he doesn't respond, she quickly gets up and pulls a robe out of the closet and rushes out of the room to go into the bathroom. She finds a washcloth and holds it under the cold water, then rushes back into the bedroom.

Seconds later, Martha runs into the room and sees Clark unconscious on the floor and Lois kneeling down next to him patting his face with the washcloth. "What's wrong, Lois?" kneeling down next to her.

"I don't know," she answers; a worried look on her face. "A few minutes ago Clark said he wanted to listen to the baby's heart beat. Then he tells me that he heard more than one heartbeat."

Martha stares at her in surprise, then smiles at her. "That's why he fainted?" she asks her; stroking Lois's cheek with her finger.

"No. I didn't believe him. I told him to listen again. So he did. That's when he stood up, looked down at me, and fainted dead away."

"Hmm," Martha murmurs; a thoughtful look on her face.

Lois looks curiously at her. "Do you have any idea why?"

"I wish I did, Lois. I guess we won't know until he wakes up," taking the washcloth from Lois and laying it on his forehead.

"I better get dressed," gathering her clothes off the floor and puts them on. She looks around for a rubber band and finds one on the doorknob; pulling her hair into a pony tail.

Martha happens to glance up and notices something unusual on the back of Lois's neck. "Lois?"

She turns around and looks down at Martha. "Yes, Mrs. K?" looking curiously at Martha; who has a strange look on her face.

"What's that on the back of your neck?"

"Huh?" staring at Martha; now totally confused. "What are you talking about?" she asks her.

Martha stands up and walks over to Lois to take a closer look. She takes out her cell phone and takes a picture of her neck, then shows it to Lois. "Do you have any idea what this is, Lois?"

Lois takes the phone and studies the strange marking. "I have absolutely no idea what this is. Do you?"

Martha shakes her head no. "I have no idea either," frowning for a moment, then says, "Do you think this is what caused Clark to faint?"

"I don't think so," Lois responds. "He wasn't looking at the back of my neck at the time. And I can assure you that it wasn't there a little while ago. Believe me, Clark would have noticed it," blushing a little at the memory.

Martha furrows her eyebrows at that comment. "How would have Clark noticed it, Lois?" Then it occurs to her what Lois meant. "Ohhh," finally understanding. "Clark was... behind you?"

Lois turns even redder at Martha's comment. "Mrs. K, I don't feel comfortable talking with you about having sex with your son. No offense."

Martha smiles back at her. "It's okay, Lois. I know you have sex. You are pregnant after all. And I do happen to know a thing or two about where babies come from," winking at her. "In fact – if it makes you feel any better, Jonathan and I used to..."

Lois holds up her hand. "_Please _stop right there, Mrs. K," interrupting her. "The last thing I need to hear is about your sex life with Mr. K – OKAY?" walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Martha sits down next to her. "I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," putting her arm around Lois's shoulders." They sit there in silence for a couple minutes, then Martha gets up and looks down at Lois. "I was just thinking about this marking and I think I know what it is."

Lois looks up at her. "You do?" standing up. "What is it?"

"Well," she begins, "I don't know what it means, but I think it's a Kryptonian symbol."

Lois sits back down on the bed; deep in thought. Then she jumps back up. "I have an idea," taking the phone from Martha and beginning to make a call.

"Who are you calling Lois?"

"I'm calling Chloe. She has a whole file full of Kryptonian symbols. She should be able to find out what it means."

"Why don't we just wait for Clark to wake up?" Martha asks her.

"I can't wait that long. We have no idea how long he's going to be unconscious." She stops talking to Martha and starts speaking into the phone. "Hey, Chloe, its Lois. I need your help. I'm going to send you a picture and I need to know what it means." She listens for a moment. "Mrs. K and I both think it's a Kryptonian symbol." She listens again. "No I can't ask Clark right now – he's busy being unconscious. No, he'll be okay. Look, Chloe, it's a long story. I'll explain everything when we get back – okay?" After another minute, she says, "Thanks, Chloe, bye." She hangs up and gives Martha back the phone. "She should have an answer in a few minutes," sitting back down on the bed. Martha sits down next to her.

A few minutes later, Martha's phone rings. "Hello?" answering it. "Hi, Chloe, what did you find out?" She listens for a minute. "Thanks, Chloe, we really appreciate it." She listens again. "I miss you too, but I'll be coming home for Thanksgiving. Yes, of course you're invited. It's a standing invitation," smiling as she talks to her. "Okay, bye," hanging up and putting the phone back into her pocket.

"What did she say?" Lois asks her.

"Well, she says that the symbol represents a number."

"A number?" staring at Martha with a puzzled look on her face. "What number does it stand for anyway?"

"It stands for the number three, Martha replies.

"Now I'm confused," Lois getting up and staring down at Martha. "Why would the Kryptonian symbol for the number three all of a sudden appear on the back of my neck?"

"I don't know, Lois." Then she realizes something; her eyes widening as she stares at Lois.

"Mrs. Kent, you're scaring me. That's exactly how Clark looked just before he fainted." The words are barely out of her mouth when Martha's eyes roll back in her head; falling onto the bed in a dead faint.

Lois stares at Martha, then at Clark.

**"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 60: JOR-EL, LOIS, AND TRIPLETS**

_Okay Lois,_ talking to herself. _Just stay calm. You have to figure this out for yourself; _pacing back and forth in front of the bed. _Let's see now. Clark tells me he hears two heartbeats. I tell him to listen again. He does, then faints. Then a Kryptonian symbol representing the number three appears suddenly on the back of my neck - which then causes Mrs. K to faint. _She stops pacing when it finally hits her.

_SON OF A B*TCH!_

She looks down at Clark - who's still unconscious on the floor. _As soon as he wakes up and I find he's okay, I'm gonna kill him. I don't believe this! What the hell am I gonna do with THREE babies? I was freaked out over one for Pete's sake! _She looks down at Clark again. _It's a good thing you're still unconscious, Clarkie boy. _Then all of a sudden she begins to feel dizzy; seeing nothing but white around her; falling unconscious onto the floor...

**Five minutes later...**

Lois's eyes finally begin to open when she feels something wet on her face. She sits up and looks around; expecting to see Clark on the floor and his mother on the bed. But she doesn't see either one. In fact, she's not even in the bedroom. Then she realizes where she is; her eyes widening in disbelief. Sheslowly stands up and looks around as the lightly falling snow blows around her. _How on earth did I get to the fortress without Clark?_

"Lois Lane?"

She's startled to hear her name. "Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Jor-El. You wanted to talk to me about your pregnancy?"

She has a puzzled expression on her face. "How did you know that I'm pregnant?"

"You have the Kryptonian symbol for the number three on the back of your neck, Ms. Lane. A number only appears when a Kryptonian woman is pregnant. If she's having one baby, then the symbol for one will appear, and so on."

"I'm not Kryptonian. I'm human," she answers. "Why would it appear on my neck?"

"You are carrying half-human/half-Kryptonian babies are you not?"

She frowns at that remark. "Yes. I was freaked out over having one baby and now I find out I'm having three?" She stops talking for a moment. "I know that multiple births don't run in my family. So does it run in yours?"

"Yes Ms. Lane. I had a identical twin brother named Nim-El. He lived in the city of Kandor."

"Really?" starting to get a little curious. "Any more I should know about?"

"Kal-El doesn't know this, but he had a twin sister that died shortly after he was born."

Lois is so shocked when she hears that bit of information that she has to sit down. "A twin sister? Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"There wasn't any point in telling him, Ms. Lane. It would just be painful for him because he would never get to know her."

"Did she have a name?" she asks him.

"Her name was Mar-El."

"Huh," she murmurs. "Clark really should know about this."

"I leave it up to you to decide whether or not to tell him."

"Alright," she replies. "I still have a lot of questions to ask you" standing back up.

"That's the reason why I brought you here. Ask your questions, Ms. Lane."

"Well..." she begins. "I need to know what to expect during my pregnancy. Since I'm carrying half-human/half-Kryptonian babies, will there be any 'unique' symptoms I might experience? Also, how long will my pregnancy last anyway?"

"The length of a Kryptonian woman's pregnancy is approximately 9-10 months in human terms. Since you're human, it's likely that yours will be in that time frame. You will probably experience some of the typical symptoms associated with an human pregnancy, but there are some 'unique' symptoms that you may experience."

"Such as?" she asks him.

"There is a possibility that you may develop some of Kal-El's powers..."

She interrupts him at that point. "Wait a minute! You're saying I might end up with some of his powers? Is it just during the pregnancy, or will it be permanent? Will his powers lessen - or will he lose them?"

"That is unknown. There is no precedence for this situation. There really is no way of knowing exactly what will happen, Ms. Lane."

"Well what about Clark? He's been experiencing nausea the last few days. He even fainted a little while ago when he heard the three heartbeats. Then when I sat up, I accidently hit him in the head and he acted as if it hurt. He's _not_ supposed to feel pain."

"Some Kryptonian men have been known to have symptoms of pregnancy that the mother-to-be will never have. For example: If Kal-El is experiencing nausea and you're not, then it's likely that you will not experience that symptom at all. It would be as if he were pregnant without actually carrying a baby - or in this case - babies. Based on what you've already told me, it's likely that whenever you're in pain - whether you bump your elbow, or cut your finger - he'll most likely feel it."

"This is unbelievable," she replies; sitting back down.

Jor-El continues to talk. "There are also symptoms that both of you may share."

"Like what Jor-El?" she asks.

"One example is an extremely increased appetite for sexual intimacy."

"Really?" she replies. _I like that one. _"Is that definite?" she asks hopefully.

"Nothing is definite at this point, Ms. Lane."

"How long will it last?" she asks next.

"It's most likely to last the entire pregnancy." He adds, "And beyond."

She can't help but smile at that. "We had that even before I got pregnant." Then she realizes what she just said and blushes. _I can't believe I told 'him' that._

"Is there any other questions you have for me, Ms. Lane?" ignoring her last remark

"I do have one more question," she replies. "I was concerned whether my body would be strong enough to carry one baby. Now that I'm carrying three babies, I'm even more concerned about it."

"Your body is fine, Ms. Lane. When you were healed by Kal-El's friend, it made you stronger. I told this to Kal-El. Did he not tell you?"

"He told me that - but his concern at the time was that he would hurt me if we had sexual relations - not about me carrying his baby."

"I see," Jor-El replies.

"Will there be any problems involving my DNA and Clark's DNA mixing together? Will my body have any adverse reactions from..."

"No, Ms. Lane. I did a lot of research on the human body before I decided to send Kal-El to earth. I knew that the day would come when he would choose a mate and that she would be human. I made sure that the two were compatible - physically. The rest was up to Kal-El."

"What about the babies themselves? Will they have powers?"

"They are half-Kryptonian, so it certainly is a possibility. How many powers they will have is unknown."

"What about kryptonite? If I develop any powers, will I have an reaction to it?"

"Again, Ms. Lane, it is a possibility. But it's not likely to be a strong reaction due to your being human. As far as the babies are concerned, they will likely have a weak reaction to it because they will be only half Kryptonian."

Lois sits back down and is silent for a few minutes. "This is a lot to take in, Jor-El," she finally replies.

"I understand that, Ms. Lane." Then he says, "Hold out your hand."

_Hold out my hand? Why does he want me to hold out my hand? _But she does it anyway. There's a white light that begins to emanate from her hand. Then it disappears as quickly as it appeared. She looks down to see a duplicate of the octagonal key. She's about to ask Jor-El when he begins to speak again.

"This key is for you only, Ms. Lane. No one - not even Kal-El can use it. Whenever you have a question or concern that Kal-El can't answer, then all you have to do is go to the cave and slip this into the slot on the table. It will bring you here."

"Really?" she questions.

"Yes, Ms. Lane. Do you have any more questions for me?

"I can't think of anything else right now." She pauses for a moment. "There is something that Clark was going to tell you."

"What is that, Ms. Lane?"

"Clark was going to tell you that he asked me to marry him and that I said yes."

"This doesn't surprise me, Ms. Lane. I've always known that you were Kal-El's soul mate."

She has a surprised look on her face. "You did? Since when?"

"Since the day the plane that carried you and Martha Kent crashed - and she brought you here. I kept both of you warm because I couldn't let Kal-El's adoptive mother or his destined mate die."

Lois bites her lip to keep the tears from flowing; taking out a tissue to wipe her eyes. "What is it with all of you anyway? I thought that only Clark and his mother could make me cry?" blowing her nose into the tissue.

"I don't make it a habit of making people cry, Ms. Lane. It's not in my nature."

She stands up again. "I really should get back to Clark and his mother. How will I get back?"

"I will return you to the place you were. Kal-El and his mother will wake up shortly after you arrive."

"Okay," she replies; taking a few steps forward. "I'm ready."

"Before I send you back, I want you to relay a message to my son."

"What is it, Jor-El?" she asks.

"Tell him that I love him - and that I am very pleased with his choice of a mate."

"I will tell him that. Thank you."

The white light surrounds her again. Within seconds she's back in the spare bedroom in Martha's apartment. She looks down at her hand and sees she still has the key. She puts it into her pocket and walks over to Clark; kneeling down next to him and stroking his hair. _I can't be mad at you. Jor-El made it impossible for me to be mad at you. _

His eyes finally begin to open; gazing up into her hazel eyes. "Lois?"

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Smallville," smiling down at him.

He gazes at her curiously. "What's wrong, Lois?" sitting up.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that the last thing I remember was of you being really ticked off at me about my hearing two heartbeats. But then when I heard the third one..."

"You fainted. You weren't the only one," tilting her head towards the bed. Clark looks over and sees his mother unconscious.

"Mom?" quickly getting up and going over to her; patting her cheek. "Why did she faint?" he asks Lois.

"Take a look at the back of my neck," she replies. He comes over and looks at it. He looks again at her curiously. "That's the Kryptonian symbol for the number three."

"That's what Chloe said."

"Chloe?"

"When you were out like a light, your mother noticed the symbol. I sent it to Chloe and she looked it up in her files. We had no idea when you would wake up. Right after that your mother fainted."

"But I don't understand? Why did this appear at all?" he asks.

"Jor-El told me that whenever a Kryptonian woman is pregnant, the symbol for how many babies she's carrying will appear on the back of her neck. I forgot to ask him how long the symbol will remain though."

"You already spoke to Jor-El?" he says; his eyes widening in surprise.

She nods yes. "After your mother fainted, there was this bright light. The next thing I knew, I was at the fortress having a conversation with Jor-El."

He has a thoughtful look on his face. "What did he say?"

"We'll talk about it when we get home," reaching out to stroke his hair. "He did give me a message to give to you."

"What is it?" he asks.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he's very pleased with your choice of a mate."

He stares at her incredulously. "He said _that_?"

"Yes," she replies.

Before he could respond, Martha finally starts to wake up. She looks up to see both Clark and Lois staring down at her. She sits up as they both sit down next to her; putting their arms around her. "Well, Mom," he says finally. "Looks like you're going to have three grandchildren and not just one," kissing her on the cheek.

"I just can't believe it," she finally says; kissing Clark on the cheek, then Lois. She gets up and looks down at the two of them. "What do you say we go out for a nice breakfast and celebrate? My treat."

Clark and Lois both stand up. "That sounds really good, Mom. I'm famished," Clark replies.

"Me too," says Lois.

"Let's go," Martha replies; opening the door to the bedroom and walking out. Lois is about to follow her when Clark grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

"Before we go, I have one thing to say to you."

She stares curiously at him. "And what is that Smallville?"

He smiles down at her. "I love you, Lois Lane."

She smiles back at him. "I love you too, Clark Kent - in spite of the fact that you knocked me up with THREE babies." He stares at her in surprise, then smiles again. "Don't ever do that again," she warns him; pointing her finger at him.

"Okay," lowering his lips to hers...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter's 61 to 65

**CHAPTER 61**

**Washington, D.C. - Martha's apartment**

The three of them are standing on Martha's balcony. "You take care of yourselves. And I mean the both of you – okay?" giving both Clark and Lois a kiss. "If you need ANYTHING – and I mean ANYTHING – you let me know. Okay?"

"Yes, Mam," giving Martha a mock salute.

"Very funny, Clark," she snorts; giving him a slight punch on his arm.

"Lois is a bad influence," he retorts. "You've picked up one of her bad habits."

Lois then punches him too. "That's for being sassy to your mother," raising one eyebrow at him.

He frowns at the two of them. "What is this – 'gang up on Clark' day?"

"Oh I haven't even begun, Smallville. After all, you did knock me up with THREE babies," patting her stomach.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of that – am I?"

"Not for as long as you live, Smallville," giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "Come on, let's go home."

He picks her up in his arms. "Hold on tight," he says.

"Don't you think I know that by now?" a trace of annoyance in her voice.

He looks down at her and could only think of one thing. _What's the chance of all three of these kids taking after me and not her? With my luck they'll ALL take after her. _"We'll see you soon, Mom," waving goodbye as he jumps into the air; taking off into the afternoon sky.

Martha continues to wave until they disappear from sight, then walks back into her apartment. _I'm going to be a grandmother. _She sits down on the couch and picks up a framed picture she keeps on the coffee table. _You're gonna be a grandfather Jonathan; _stroking the frame. _I know it's not possible, but I hope they take after you; _a big smile on her face.

**In the sky over Kentucky…**

_Encompassing 125,000 acres of the Cumberland Plateau, Big South Fork National River and Recreation Area protects the free-flowing Big South Fork of the Cumberland River and its tributaries. The area boasts miles of scenic gorges and sandstone bluffs, is rich with natural and historic features and has been developed to provide visitors with a wide range of __outdoor recreational activities__..._

"Do you have any idea what that is down there, Clark?" Lois asks him as they're flying; pointing down towards the ground.

"I think that's part of the Cumberland Plateau in Kentucky," he remarks.

"Really?" looking at him with amazement. "How did you know that?"

"We studied geography in high school," he replies. "Didn't you?"

"Geography wasn't my best subject."

"Exactly what was?" he asks her curiously.

"I wasn't exactly book-smart, Smallville," she retorts. "I didn't really have a best subject. I was lucky to pass my classes."

"As I recall, you had to take part of your senior year over again," a smug expression on his face.

She frowns at him; lightly smacking him on the arm.

His eyes narrow at her, but then a mysterious smile forms on his face.

She looks over at him and notices the look on his face. "What's with the look, Smallville?"

He doesn't say a word. Instead, he slows down and begins to descend; landing softly on the ground. He lands in a secluded part of the forest. He sets her down as she starts to look around. "Why did we stop here, Clark?" she asks him.

"I have that feeling again," he replies.

She gets a concerned look on her face. "You feel like throwing up again? I thought you were feeling better?"

"It's not that kind of feeling, Lois," walking up to her with a glint in his eye.

She stares up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Then what kind of feeling…" her voice drifting off as she realizes what he meant. "Are you saying you're…?"

He picks her up by the waist and gently pushes her up against one of the trees. "I want to take you right here - right now," kissing her on her neck; his fingers unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it off.

"Ohh," closing her eyes as his fingers unclasp her bra and completely removes it. He grabs hold of her arms and lifts them up above her head, then lowers his mouth and takes her breast in his mouth; his teeth gently grazing her nipple. Her fingers grab onto the bark of the tree as he continues his pleasurable assault on her breast; his other hand caressing her other breast.

"Umm," letting her breast pop out of his mouth as she briefly lowers her arms to pull his zipper down. Then she unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. He groans as her hands find his nipples and tweaks them with her fingers. His hand finds the zipper to her jeans and pulls it down. Then he inserts his fingers into the waistband and pushes them down. "I'm so glad you decided to go commando," he growls softly in her ear. Within a few seconds he has all their clothes off. Then he lifts her onto him; her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ohh," moaning loudly as he plunges into her. She throws her arms back above her head and grabs hold of the tree again as he continues thrusting deeper and deeper into her. He grips her waist tighter as he continues to penetrate her over and over again. His mouth seems to fly all over her chest; lightly biting her skin.

She stares into his eyes and sees a man who is completely without inhibitions. A man who has completely surrendered to his animal instincts. _I've never seen him look so...animal like. _She can't help but surrender to him as he continues to ravage her.

Then she feels her body beginning to convulse; her back arching off the tree. It only encourages him to ravage her even more; losing all aspects of control as he brings her to a climax. A primal scream escapes her mouth; a scream so loud that it causes the birds in the nearby trees to abruptly fly away into the afternoon sky.

Then he reaches his climax; a primal scream even louder than hers as he releases himself into her. "Ohh," he cries out a little softer; breathing as heavily as she is. "Oh, Lois," putting his head on her shoulder as she lays her head on his chest; her legs falling from his waist and to the ground.

"Oh, Clark," she moans softly; her hands resting on his back. He lowers his lips to hers; his tongue entering her mouth.

Then he suddenly falls down to the ground with Lois falling on top of him as they continue to passionately kiss. She gradually pulls her lips away from him and sits up; looking down at him as she lifts herself onto him again. "Ahh," moaning as she begins riding him and squeezing her pelvic muscles around him. Their hands find each others; holding tightly as she continues moving up and down on him. She comes to another orgasm within minutes; throwing her head back as her body shudders.

"Ahh," moaning softly as it flows through her veins. Seconds later, he has one of his own; moaning just as loudly as her. She falls back onto his legs; her chest moving up and down due to her heavy breathing. As her body finally begins to relax, he sits up and lays his hands on her knees; gently stroking them. Then he kneels down and inserts his head between her legs. "Oh, Clark," she cries out as his mouth rapidly devours every inch of her core; his tongue rapidly hitting her inner walls with such an intensity. "I don't know if I can take anymore," she cries out between moans - just before she has a mind-blowing orgasm. Her eyes roll back in her head and she passes out.

Clark removes his head and looks up into her eyes and sees that they've closed. He gently pats her cheek with his hand. "Lois?" softly whispering into her ear. When she doesn't respond, he pats her cheek again. "Lois?" he repeats. Then she finally opens her eyes and sees the sweetest smile she's ever seen. "Are you okay?" he asks her.

She stares stupidly into his eyes; not knowing what to say at first. Then she smiles up at him. When he sees her smile, he knows that she's okay. "I'm more than okay," her hands reaching up to cup his face. He lays his head on her chest; their arms wrapping around each other.

After a few minutes, she finally says, "It's so amazing to me that we're here like this," she whispers in his ear.

"Umm," he murmurs. "You mean that we just made love outdoors au naturalle?" lifting his head and smiling down at her.

"Uh huh," smiling up at him. "We should do this more often," winking at him.

"You can count on it," he quips; his head leaning forward to kiss her again. "You know," he says, "I think that we're going to need a shower when we get home," raising one eyebrow at her.

_He has that wicked grin of his. I know what that means. _"I think I would be okay with that," she replies.

He slowly stands up; pulling her to her feet. Then he swiftly gathers up all their clothes and wraps them all into a ball. She looks at him curiously. "Aren't we getting dressed?"

He gazes back at her with an intense longing in his eyes. "No f*cking way!" he replies; pulling her closely to him; taking off into the clear blue sky...

* * *

CHAPTER 62

"Are we going home now?" Lois asks Clark.

"Not yet," he replies. "We have one stop to make first."

She looks at him curiously. "Where?"

"You'll find out any minute now," a mysterious smile on his face.

_He had that same smile on his face just before we landed in the forest and... _She blushes at the thought. _The whole encounter was just so..._ She struggles to find the right word. _Primitive. _She still can't believe how bold Clark was. Not that he wasn't before, but this was somehow different. _If I didn't know any better, I would swear that he was channeling his inner 'Kal-El'. _

"There it is," Clarks voice disrupting her thoughts. She looks down and sees a secluded lake with a waterfall at one end of it. He holds her tighter as he flies over to the waterfall; slowly descending to the ground. He lands softly; setting Lois down and tossing the ball of clothes on the ground.

"This is so beautiful, Clark," she remarks; taking in the beauty of the surrounding scenery. The rays of the setting sun bounce off the clear blue water; a soft breeze caressing their bare skin. "Umm," she sighs. "That feels so nice."

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist; nuzzling her neck. "Umm, that feels nice too," she whispers; laying her head back on his chest. She turns her head to gaze into his eyes and sees not just lust; or desire; but more importantly - love. He lowers his head and lays his lips on hers; parting her lips with his tongue. She turns the rest of her body around; wrapping her arms around him as they continue to kiss.

He slowly pulls away and lets go of her waist. Then he takes her hand in his and takes a few steps backward; leading her into the water until they reach the rock wall just beyond the cascading water coming from above them. He lifts her up and lowers her onto him; her legs wrapping around his thighs as her hands link up around his neck. He leans back against the wall as he begins to thrust up into her. "Ohh," she gasps as he moves deeper into her; the coolness of the water sending a shiver up and down her spine.

His hands wander up and down her back as he continues to penetrate her; hitting her aching insides over and over again. "Oh Lois," moaning softly as he feels himself filling her up; pulsing inside her. "I love you so much," whispering in her ear as they continue moving together. She heightens the sensations he's feeling by squeezing her pelvic muscles around him. "Ahh," he moans; louder than before.

"I love you so much," she says in a soft voice. Their eyes are fixed on each other as they continue to make love to each other. He turns them around so that her back is against the wall. She removes her hands from around his neck and throws them up above her head; trying desperately to grab onto the rock wall. "CLARK!" she screams out as her body begins to convulse.

He has to hold onto her tightly as her orgasm hits her. He takes a few steps backward before she could hit her head on the wall behind her. Then he loses his balance when his climax hits him; falling backwards into the water and pulling her with him.

They both resurface and stare at each other for a split second - then they both start laughing. They start dunking each other over and over again; just enjoying each other.

"That was fun," she finally says; wading right up to Clark and linking her hands around his neck again.

"It sure was," smiling down at her; his hands around her waist again.

They make their way over to the waterfall and stand in front of it; the spray from the cascading water hitting their bodies. Then his hands move from her waist to her ass and lifts her up again; her legs once again wrapping tightly around his waist. His hands move to cup her breasts; squeezing them within his fingers. "Ohh," she sighs; closing her eyes while his fingers tease her nipples until they harden. "I want your mouth on me, Clark," she whispers softly.

"It would be my pleasure," removing his hands and taking her breast in his mouth; lightly grazing her nipple. "Mmm," sucking on her breast while his hand squeezes and pulls on her other one. Then he switches; sucking on her other one while his hand pleasures the one his mouth just left.

He finally lets her breast pop out of her mouth and begins to nibble on her neck; his hands returning to massage her breasts. She removes one of her hands from around his neck and glides it down to his crotch; wrapping her fingers around his shaft.

"Ahh," groaning as she begins to squeeze him; moving her hand up and down on him. He throws his head back; his eyes closing as her mouth envelops one of his nipples. Moan after moan escapes his lips as her teeth graze his nipple while her hand continues to squeeze him.

She could feel him swelling in her hand - which turns her on even more. "I want to put my mouth on you, Clark," she says.

"Oh yes, Lois. Yes," he cries out; moving them through the water towards the shoreline as quickly as he can. He lifts her out of the water and pulls her towards a flat rock right near the waterfall. She pushes him down onto it and kneels down in front of him, then spreads his knees apart. She begins to lick his inner thighs; making her way to his balls.

"Mmm," taking one of them in her mouth and gently sucking on it. His hands find her head; running his fingers through her hair. Then she makes her way to his other one and gives it the same attention.

"Uhh," groaning as her lips begin to lightly blow on him from the base up to his tip. His back arches off the rock as she begins to slowly take him in her mouth. She could feel him getting bigger as she moves her mouth up and down on him. "Ohh," continuing to moan as she squeezes him with her lips. "I think I'm cuming!" he cries out. She removes her mouth and crawls on top of him; straddling his upper thighs. She lifts herself above him and lowers herself onto him; taking him in completely.

She moans again as he sits up and starts thrusting rapidly into her; her legs wrapped around his waist. She moves herself up and down on him as he thrusts into her; hitting her g-spot harder and harder. His hands cup her ass as they continue moving together; her hands gripping his shoulders.

"OH LOIS!" he screams out as his orgasm hits him. Then she screams out his name as she has one of her own. Their bodies almost simultaneously convulse as they reach the apex of their climaxes. He falls back onto the rock, then she falls onto him.

"Mmm," he can't help but sigh as his hands casually stroke her back.

"Mmm," sighing as well; laying her head on his chest.

"Lois?" finally speaking up after a few minutes.

She lifts her head and looks into his eyes. "Yes, Clark?"

"Have I ever told you when I think you're at your most beautiful?"

She pretends to think about it. "I don't think so. I mean, you tell me I'm beautiful all the time so..." her voice trailing off.

"Do you want to know?" he asks her.

"Sure," she replies.

"Well..." he says, "I think you're at your most beautiful right after we've made love. You just have this glow about you."

"Really?" raising her eyebrows. "But I'm always sweaty and my hair tends to get damp and sticky."

"I know," smiling up at her.

She tilts her head; looking curiously at him. Then she smiles back at him. "Do _you_ want to know when I think _you're_ at your sexiest?"

"Tell me," his finger caressing her chin.

"Hmm," laying her finger over her mouth. "I don't know if I should tell you now. I don't want you to get a swelled head," she quips.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna have to resort to dirty tactics. And I don't think you want me to do that - _do you?"_ a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She raises her eyebrows at him. "Bring it on, Smallville. Show me what you got."

"I thought I just did," he retorts.

"Well you're just gonna have to show me more," folding her arms across her chest.

"Is that a challenge?" his eyes narrowing. "Because I'm more than up to it," he retorts.

"You bet it is, Smallville," winking at him.

"Alright. You asked for it." He abruptly flips them around so that she's laying beneath him. Then he lifts her legs up in the air until her knees are resting on his shoulders.

"Ohh," she gasps; looking up at him wide-eyed. "Are you going to tell me now?" he asks her.

"No."

"Alright. I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." She sees his finger move towards her inner thighs. She closes her eyes in anticipation of his finger moving inside her. But that's not where his finger goes.

Her eyes bulge as his finger enters her other opening instead; her ass bucking up off the rock. He leaves his finger inside. "Well? How about now?" cocking his eyebrow at her.

She frowns at his last question. "What will you do if I don't tell you?"

He shakes his head at her. "Then you would leave me no choice but to replace my finger with 'Clark Jr.' What do you think about that?"

"You WOULDN'T!" she exclaims.

"Oh WOULDN'T I?" he repeats.

She frowns again. "You would do that to me against my will?"

"No," he replies. "All you have to do is tell me when you think I'm at my sexiest. And that's it."

_He wouldn't do it. After all, he's the one who said he didn't feel comfortable about it. He knows I wanted to try it just once - just to see what the big deal was. Nah, he won't do it. And when he doesn't do it, I can hold it over his head for the rest of his life._

While she's having those thoughts, Clark is having some of his own. _She thinks I still feel uncomfortable about it. After all, she's the one who wanted to try it at least once. I just kept putting it off. If I don't do it, she'll hold it over my head for the rest of my life._

"So..." speaking up again. "What's it going to be, Ms. Lane?"

She props herself up on her elbows and looks him straight in the eye. "NO," a smirk on her face.

"Is that your final answer?" he asks her.

"That's right, Mr. Kent," the smirk still on her face.

"Okay then," he replies. He removes his finger.

_I knew it! I knew he wouldn't do it; _smiling inwardly.

But then he suddenly moves forward and enters her where his finger used to be.

Lois's eyes widen in shock; her eyes bulging. She stares up at Clark; who happens to have the biggest smirk she's ever seen. "I can't believe you did it!," she exclaims.

"You better believe it," now sporting a smug expression on his face. "Don't underestimate a Kent - _Ms._ Lane."

She glares at him. _I just want to smack that smugness off his face._

"I'll make you a deal," he says.

She continues to glare at him. "What's the deal?"

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll pull out of you right now."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, then I'll have no choice but to...well...you know?" shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright. Fine. You win. I'll tell you."

"You will?" a little leery.

"I will," she replies; giving up at last.

"Alright," pulling out of her. "But if you change your mind, I won't hesitate to do it again - _Ms._ Lane."

She lays back down on the rock. He lays her legs down and crawls on top of her; inserting himself between her legs. "So tell me," his hands pinning her arms down and staring into her eyes, "When am I at my most sexiest?"

She smiles up at him. "All the time," she replies.

He didn't expect that answer. "That's it? That's your answer?"

"Uh huh," still smiling up at him; the slightest hint of a smirk on her face...

* * *

CHAPTER 63

The smirk disappears from her face when she notices the narrowing of his eyes at her. "Is there something wrong?" she asks him.

"No," he says. "Why would you think there was something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just that you have this weird look in your eyes. Almost as if you were annoyed with me or something."

"What do you mean 'weird look'?"

"Your eyes were narrowing at me," she replies.

He looks curiously at her. "If they were, it certainly wasn't my intention," he says. After a moment he says, "What I was thinking about was where I wanted to do you next," a smirk on his face.

"Do me next?" her eyebrows raised. "How about we finally go home and you can 'do' me all night long?"

"Is that a promise?" a mischievous grin on his face.

"Absolutely," she replies. "Now...can you PLEASE let go of my arms?"

"Sure," letting go of her arms and standing back up. He grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet. "You're right. It's time we get back home," smiling at her. She picks up the bundle of clothes; holding on to them as he lifts her into his arms and takes off into the evening sky...

**A few minutes earlier...**

Two hikers were making their way through the forest until they arrived at the edge of the lake opposite the waterfall. "It's about time we got here. If you had only asked for directions, we would have arrived here hours ago."

"ALRIGHT!" snapping at her; taking off his backpack and throwing it on the ground. "This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation. So far it hasn't been all that relaxing," he retorts.

"Well who's fault was that?" glaring at him.

He glares back at her, but doesn't say anything. While she's putting together the tent, he takes out his video camera and presses 'record' to film some of the scenery and wildlife. He gradually focuses the camera on the waterfall. But then his eyes widen in disbelief when he sees a man pick up a woman and just take off into the sky. He almost drops the camera. _I don't believe it! _He stares into the sky as the two people disappear; leaving behind a streak of red and blue. "Did you see that?"

She glances up at him. "See what?"

"I just saw a man pick up a woman and take off into the sky."

She stops what she's doing and stares at him. "That's crazy. The only man that could possibly do that is Superman." She pauses for a moment. "You didn't by any chance put something stronger than water in your canteen now did you?"

"No I didn't," he retorts. "I actually recorded it. Here..." handing her the camera. "Take a look."

She frowns for a moment, then takes the camera from her and presses 'play.' Her eyes widen in disbelief, then looks up at him. "You don't suppose..."

He looks curiously at her. "Suppose what? he asks her.

"That it _could_ be Superman?" she says.

"Superman?" looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do you know of anybody else besides him who could fly?" she retorts.

"No," he replies; shrugging his shoulders. "It could be him," he concedes. "I just wish I could see their faces, but unfortunately they're blurred." He takes a closer look. "But I can tell that they were both naked," a gleam in his eyes. "And what a body on that woman," referring to Lois.

"Let me see that," frowning at him and grabbing the camera from him to take another look. "You're right. They are naked. WOW!" she remarks. "That is one fine physical specimen," admiring Clarks body. "Whoever that woman is, she is one lucky lady."

He looks over at his wife. "Give you any ideas?" raising his eyebrows at her.

She stares curiously at him. "You think I'm going to get naked with you after you snapped at me for no reason?"

He puts the camera down; walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should have asked for directions. It's one of my worst traits."

"Oh believe me I know," putting her arms around him. Then she says, "Why don't you show me what a 'super man' _you_ are?" winking at him.

He lifts her up into his arms and smiles down at her. "You bet I will," carrying her towards the waterfall and forgetting about the camera...

**Back home...**

Clark and Lois finally arrive home; touching down in the middle of the driveway. "It's so good to be home," she says as he sets her down. She starts to walk towards the porch steps when he grabs her hand and pulls her up against him; wrapping his arms around her. "Can't you wait until we at least get _inside _the house?"

"No fucking way," picking her up again and carrying her over towards the porch steps.

She looks up at him in surprise. "The porch? You're kidding - aren't you?"

He doesn't answer her. Instead, he lays her down on the floor right in front of the kitchen door and crawls on top of her; picking up her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Whoa!" she exclaims as he enters her. "What's come over you anyway?" she gasps out as he continues moving inside her; her arms stretched out behind her. She stares into his eyes and sees the look in his eyes that he had when they were in the forest. _There's that primal look again. Jor-El wasn't kidding about the sex part._

He has a dark look in his eyes as he continues his activity. His hands grip her ass while his mouth finds her breast.

"Oh Clark!" she screams out as she finally comes.

"Oh Lois!" he cries out a moment later when he comes; collapsing onto her and resting his head on her chest.

They just lay there for a few minutes. Then he opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Lois?"

She opens her eyes when he calls her name. "Yes, Clark?"

"I don't know what to say. It just came over me. I couldn't help myself. It was as if ..."

"You don't have to explain, Clark. I know why."

He looks at her curiously. "You do?"

"I do. When I talked to Jor-El, he told me that one of the things that would probably happen was that we might experience - and I'm quoting him directly here - an extremely increased appetite for sexual intimacy."

He stares back at her; his eyes widening with surprise. "He said _that_?"

She nods her head. "Among other things."

"What do you mean 'among other things'?"

She doesn't answer him right away. "Can we talk about this later?" her hands moving to his back.

"Umm," he moans softly. "Talk about what," as her hands move even lower...

* * *

CHAPTER 64

**The next morning...**

Lois slides out of bed; being careful not to wake Clark. She walks over to the closet and pulls out one of Clark's flannel shirts; putting it on. She sits back down on the bed and watches him sleeping. _He looks so at peace when he's sleeping_; her fingers gently caressing his cheek.

"Umm," he sighs. "That feels so good. Do it again, Lois."

"Do what, Clark?" she whispers. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did," he murmurs; his eyes still closed.

Now she's a little confused. "I don't know what I was supposed to have done, Clark."

"Don't tease me like that. Just shut up and put that sexy mouth of yours on me, Chloe."

Lois' eyes widen in disbelief. "WHAT did you just say, Clark?"

"Umm," sighing again. "I want to fuck you Chloe, then Lois."

_I don't believe this. He's having a sex dream about me and Chloe! I better wake him up. _She reaches over and pats him on the cheek. "Clark? It's time to wake up?"

He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Lois. "Why did you have to wake me up? You know I've been having trouble sleeping?" a little annoyed at her.

"When my fiancé starts talking in his sleep about what he wants his best friend to do to him? That's why I woke you up," she retorts.

"You're kidding – aren't you?" sitting up and staring at her.

"No I'm not, Clark. You were having a sex dream about me and Chloe because you were talking about Chloe putting her mouth on you. Then you said you wanted to fuck her first, then me."

"I WHAT?" he exclaims; a look of horror on his face.

"That's what you said, Clark," she replies. "All I did was caress your face. I don't know where all the other stuff came from." She pauses for a moment. "You don't remember the dream?"

"No," he says; a look of concern on his face. "I haven't dreamt about Chloe in a sexual way for years. Why would I dream about her like that now?"

"I don't know, Clark. Maybe it has something to do with what Jor-El told me about the increased sexual feelings we're both starting to experience."

He looks a little worried. "You don't think the dream means anything do you?"

"I don't know that either. All I know is that we have both dreamt about Chloe in a sexual way within the last week," lying back down on the bed; her head on the pillow.

He lies down besides her; propped up on his elbow. He looks down at her. "You don't suppose that…" his voice trailing off.

"Suppose what, Clark?" turning her head and looking over at him; a curious look on her face.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "That subconsciously we both want to…um…have um…a…" stammering a little.

She sits back up and stares down at him. "Have what Clark? A threesome? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I don't want to say it, Lois. But don't you think it's strange that in the last month alone, we've played at least two pranks involving a threesome? And both times it involved Chloe?"

She gets up out of bed and stares at him again. "Clark Kent, you're freaking me out right now. Just because we've had a couple sex dreams about Chloe doesn't mean we want to have a threesome."

"You're right, I know you're right," he replies; sitting back up and getting out of bed. "Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"I think that's a good idea, Clark," she says. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think we should talk about what Jor-El told you while Mom and I were unconscious," he replies while putting on his sweatpants and tee-shirt.

"Alright," sitting down on the bed cross-legged. He sits down next to her; his fingers lightly caressing her leg. "He told me that my pregnancy will probably last between nine and ten months. I will probably experience some of the symptoms associated with a human pregnancy. He also said that I may develop some of the powers you have."

"Really?" looking at her curiously. "Will it be permanent?"

"He doesn't know. He also doesn't know if your powers will be affected."

"Why would mine be affected?"

"I don't know, Clark. But when you first told me that we were having twins, I sat up and hit you in the head. And you reacted as if it hurt you."

"Huh," looking thoughtful. "You're right. I forgot about that."

"I also told him that you were experiencing nausea - and that you also fainted."

"What did he say about that?" he asks her.

"He said that quote - 'some Kryptonian men have been known to have symptoms of pregnancy that the mother-to-be will never have' - unquote. Since you were experiencing the nausea and I wasn't - chances are I won't experience that particular symptom. He also said that it's likely that whenever I'm in any kind of pain, you will likely feel it too."

"Wait a minute," standing back up. "So let me get this straight: if you had a headache - or got a paper cut - for example, I would feel it too?"

"That's what he told me," she says.

He sits back down; lying back on the bed; closing his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask this, but...what else did he say?"

"He also said that there may be symptoms that both of us will share. But I already told you one of them."

"The sex one - right?" opening his eyes and sitting back up. She nods yes. "Is there anything else?" he asks her.

"I asked him about whether my body was strong enough and whether or not the mixing of our DNA's would cause any adverse reactions to my body."

"What did he say about that?" an anxious look on his face.

"He said my body was fine, and that there wouldn't be any bad reactions because he had already done a lot of research on the human body BEFORE he decided to send you to Earth. He knew that your future mate would have to be a human - so he wanted to make sure that the two were compatible - physically that is. The rest would be up to you."

"Well," taking a deep breath, then exhaling. "That's a relief."

"I know. I was a little concerned myself," she replies.

"Anything else?" he asks her.

"He said that the babies may have powers. Exactly how many is unknown. And since the babies will be half human, it's likely that they won't have as bad a reaction to kryptonite as you do."

"But what if you develop any powers Lois?"

"He said it was a possibility, but that it would probably not be very strong." She gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet; pulling out her jacket and reaching into the pocket. She comes back and sits down on the bed. "Jor-El gave me this," showing Clark the key.

He picks it up and looks at it. "Why did he give you this?"

"He said that only I can use it. And I was to use it if I had any questions or concerns that you couldn't answer."

"Wow," he says. "He must think highly of you to give you this," continuing to look at it.

"When I told him that we were getting married, he told me that he knew that I was your soul mate."

"He KNEW that?" staring at Lois in disbelief. "When did he know that?"

"When the plane your mother and I were on crashed, he kept both of us warm because he couldn't let your adoptive mother and destined mate die."

"Wow," he says softly; handing back the key to Lois. "That doesn't sound like him at all." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Is that all of it?''

"Not quite. I asked him something else."

"What else did you ask him?

"Well, I said to him that multiple births didn't run in my family. So I asked him if they ran in his."

"What did he say?" Clark asks her.

"He told me that he once had an identical twin brother named..." thinking for a moment. "Nim-el. His name was Nim-el and he lived in the city of Kandor."

"Identical?" he replies; frowning for a moment. "I thought that Zor-el was his only brother. I had no idea."

"That's not all of it."

He looks at her quizzically. "What do you mean by that Lois?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "You had a twin sister Clark."

His eyes widen in disbelief; his jaw dropping. "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said."

"I had a twin sister?" he repeats. He abruptly gets up and walks over to the window; his hands on his hips.

She gets up from the bed and comes up behind him; laying her hand on his shoulder. "She died shortly after you were born, Clark. Jor-El felt there wasn't any point in telling you because you would never get to know her - and that it would be too painful for you."

Clark doesn't say anything; continuing to stare out the window. He turns his head slightly, but doesn't look at her. She sees a tear rolling down his cheek and wipes it away with her finger. "I'm so sorry, Clark. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Jor-El left it up to me to decide."

He turns his head to look directly at her. "I'm glad you told me Lois. At least you did the right thing," his voice choked up. Then he asks her, "Did she have a name?"

Lois smiles at that question. "Her name was 'Mar-el'."

He manages a small smile. "That's a pretty name." Then he adds, "Maybe we should name one of the babies after her. I'm sure that at least one of them will be a girl?"

"I think it's a pretty name, but I think it sound too...um..."

"Foreign? Strange?"

"Yes. But maybe we could Americanize it," her eyebrows raised.

"That could work," he says. "Okay, so 'Mar' could become 'Mary' and 'el' could be..." thinking for a moment. Then a smile comes across his face. "How about 'Ellen'? After your mother?"

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Mary Ellen Kent. I like the sound of that," smiling up at him...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I want to say that the story arc in the next five or so chapters is different from what I've written before. Some of you may like it, and some of you will not. I respect all your opinions. I realized that I just couldn't go through with it and didn't go all the way with this particular story arc. If I were to do it all over again, I wouldn't have done it at all. I would have come up with something else. Having said that, here are the next few chapters.

**CHAPTER 65**

**Halloween morning - Chloe's apartment**

_Both Lois and Chloe push him down; continuing to kiss him on his neck as their hands move down his chest. Then Lois and Chloe nod at each other; giving each other their 'let's do it' look. They lean into each other and kiss right under Clark's nose; his eyes wide open in shock. A moment later, he feels a hand on 'Clark Jr.' then he feels a second hand. He can't help himself when he moans at the sensation of their hands touching him..._

"Umm," Chloe sighs; feeling tingly all over. Her hands glide over her stomach. But then her eyes pop open; bolting up in bed and sweating profusely. _What the hell was that? _slipping out of bed and putting her robe on. She makes her way over to the bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face; looking in the mirror. _Why did I have that dream again? It doesn't make any sense? _

She frowns at her own reflection for a moment, then walks out of the bathroom and heads towards the kitchen. _It's probably because I haven't had sex in a while. Yep, that's got to be it. Good - that's settled; _pouring herself a cup of coffee. But the memory of it still nags at her. _I hope it's just a dream._

**At the same time...**

Clark and Lois are still sleeping peacefully. Nothing appears to be out of the ordinary. But the dreams they're both having are anything but...

_Both Lois and Chloe push him down; continuing to kiss him on his neck as their hands move down his chest. Then Lois and Chloe nod at each other; giving each other their 'let's do it' look. They lean into each other and kiss right under Clark's nose; his eyes wide open in shock. A moment later, he feels a hand on 'Clark Jr.' then he feels a second hand. He can't help himself when he moans at the sensation of their hands touching him..._

"Mmm," he murmurs; turning around to face her and pulling her closer to him. "I want you so much," whispering in her ear while nuzzling her neck. His hands glide down her back and settles on her rear end; gently cupping it.

"Mmm, Clark," snuggling up even closer to him; her hands caressing his bare back. "How did you sleep last night?" she whispers to him.

"Wonderful as usual," his lips softly touching her neck. "I had this dream about you and Ch..." his eyes popping open.

Then her eyes pop open. "I had the same dream."

Both of them abruptly sit right up in bed; panting and sweating a little. They look at each other; their eyes widening in shock. "What did you just say?" they ask each other at the same time.

"Was yours about the bathtub incident?" Clark asks her.

She nods her head. "Was yours too?" Lois asks him.

He nods his head. "This is getting a little disturbing Lois. We have to figure out why this keeps happening." He pauses a moment. "I think we have to go to the fortress and talk to Jor-El. Maybe he could shed some light on this."

"I agree with you," she says. "We'll go first thing after breakfast - okay?"

"Okay," he replies; taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna take a shower," bolting out of bed and rushing out of the bedroom.

Lois lays back down; her head on the pillow. _I hope it's just a dream._

_I hope it's just a dream; _Clark thinks to himself as he takes his shower.

**About one hour later...**

Clark flies through the entrance of the fortress with Lois in his arms; softly touching down near the control panel. "You can put me down now, Clark," she quips.

"I love holding you in my arms, Lois," leaning forward to kiss her.

"Umm," she sighs. Then she pulls away. "Remember why we're here, Clark?"

"Right," a little disappointed. But he sets her down anyway. "Maybe after the party tonight - if you're not too tired?" he asks hopefully.

"I don't expect to be tired," winking at him.

"Kal-El?"

Clark looks up at the calling of his name. "Jor-El?"

"What can I do for you my son?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "Lois and I have a few questions to ask you."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Clark walks over to Lois - who's sitting down on one of the shorter pillars - and sits down next to her; taking her hand in his. "Ever since we found out that Lois was pregnant, we've been having some dreams in the last few days and we don't know what they mean."

"What kind of dreams, Kal-El?"

"Dreams of a sexual nature," Clark replies.

"I see." There's a silence for a moment. "Both of you are having the same dreams?"

"Yes Jor-El," he answers. "Do you know what it might mean?"

"Before I answer that question, I have to ask you some Kal-El."

Clark has a curious look on his face. "Alright? What are they?" he asks.

"Are you both dreaming of the same person?"

Clark and Lois both stare at each other; their eyes widening. "Yes," Lois replies.

"Who are you dreaming about?"

"My cousin, Chloe," Lois says.

"I see."

"What do you mean 'I see'?" Lois retorts; standing up with her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't make sense, Ms. Lane. The person you should be dreaming about is not supposed to be related to either one of you."

Clark and Lois look at each other in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Jor-El. Just who exactly are we supposed to be dreaming about?"

"I hesitate to tell you this, Kal-El, because I know it's not something that most human beings would accept. It would be considered a radical idea on Earth - but on Krypton, it was necessary."

"What are you talking about? What was necessary?" Clark asks; getting an uneasy feeling about what Jor-El is about to say.

"Are you sure you want to hear this, Kal-El?"

"If you say what I think you're about to say, then 'no.' But I need to hear it anyway.

There's a silence for what seems like an eternity. But it's not even thirty seconds before Jor-El resumes speaking.

"Kal-El," he begins, "On Krypton, a husband and wife would on occasion need a third person to provide romantic and/or sexual needs to one or both of them should the need arise. This person should be unmarried and a non-relative to both the husband and wife."

Both Clark and Lois' jaws drop; their eyes widening with disbelief. "You can't be serious, Jor-El?" Clark says; standing up.

"I'm very serious, Kal-El," he answers. "In fact, there was a time in Krypton's history that the number of one gender outnumbered the other. Thus to curtail social chaos, a law was created to allow multi-partner marriages. All parties would be married to each other - not just two women married to one man, for example. However, all parties involved must agree to it. If one party doesn't, then it would not be allowed." After a moment, Jor-El adds, "Once the population growth equaled out and medical techniques were advanced, it was no longer practiced. However, there were still some who continued to practice it - mostly due to sexual orientation or sexual proclivities."

"That sounds like polygamy to me, Jor-El," Clark retorts.

"How exactly was the third person chosen, Jor-El?" Lois asks.

Clark stares at her. "Why do you even want to know that, Lois? We're not going to do it?"

"I'm just curious, Clark. It's the reporter in me," shrugging her shoulders.

"In answer to your question Ms. Lane, the husband and wife would have to dream about the same person within 7 days of each other. In addition, the third person had to dream of them in the same way as well within the same time frame. This person is usually someone that both the husband and wife know and are familiar with."

Clark and Lois stare at each other in shock; thinking the same thing. _We had the same dream! _Then Clark says, "Did you and my mother have that kind of arrangement, Jor-El?"

"We did, Kal-El."

"With who?" Clark asks him.

"With Faora," he replies.

"Faora? Zod's wife? You just said that the third person had to be single?"

"She was at the time," Jor-El replies. "Once she married Zod, the arrangement was terminated."

"I don't get it. Faora hated you and my mother so much that she and Zod created Doomsday?"

"Faora didn't always hate us, Kal-El." There's another silence; almost as if Jor-El was thinking about what to say. "Your mother and I had difficulties in conceiving a child. Faora offered to give me one. But your mother couldn't go through with it because it would have been too painful for her to watch someone else have my child."

His voice pauses for a moment, then continues on. "We discovered that she was pregnant with you. So we said no to Faora's offer. She became angry and upset because she desperately wanted to have one. So she married Zod in the hopes of having one. But it turned out he couldn't father a child. That's when Zod manipulated Faora to hate both your mother and I so much that they created the creature you know as Doomsday."

He looks up at Lois and reaches over to lay his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Lois?"

She looks over at him. "No I'm not okay!" standing up and staring down at him. "I am totally freaked out about this," walking away from Clark. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist.

"Look, Lois," he says in the soft voice he usually reserves for their more intimate moments, "Just because it was necessary on Krypton doesn't mean we have to go along with it?"

She turns around and looks up into his eyes; biting her lip. "Yeah," she finally says; her voice a little shaky. "You're right," laying her head on his chest.

"Let's go home, okay?" whispering in her ear.

"Okay," she replies; looking up at him again.

He lifts her up into his arms. "Well Jor-El, I must say that it was another interesting conversation. It's a lot of bullsh*t, but interesting none the less." He crouches down as if to jump into the air when Jor-El speaks again.

"Before you go Kal-El, there's a couple things I should tell you."

Clark straightens up. "What more could you possibly tell me? I don't think you could shock me any more than you already have," he retorts.

"Come on, Clark. Let's just go," Lois says.

"We'll leave in a minute," sitting back down on the pillar with Lois on his lap. "Hurry up Jor-El. We have to get home soon. Besides, we have plans tonight."

"You previously told me that your friend healed, Ms. Lane?"

"That's correct?" Clark replies; a little leery. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I am informing you that when your friend used her Kryptonite ability to save Ms. Lane, she shared part of her soul; allowing Ms. Lane to come back to life. And in return she received a piece of Ms. Lanes soul. Because Ms. Lane is your soul mate, Kal-El, the three of you have a special bond; or more specifically - a sharing of souls. It's mainly comprised of yours and Ms. Lanes souls. Ms. Sullivan shares only a small part of it."

Clark sits back down; his head in his hands. "A sharing of souls," he mutters under his breath. "I don't believe this. I just don't believe it."

He continues to talk. "When you brought Ms. Sullivan to have Brainiac extracted, I mapped her DNA so that I could sort out what was Brainiac and what was her. I also did the same thing to Ms. Lane and Martha Kent when they were brought here after their plane crashed."

"You did WHAT?" Clark also jumping up; his voice raised two octaves. "Why did you do that?"

"I automatically scan every life form that enters the fortress to assess their identities. I also use this information for medical diagnostics. I used this procedure on your friend when she was infected by Brainiac."

He continues on. "Ever since you've been coming to this fortress, I have listened and observed you my son, to better understand you. And when I examined the diagnostics records, I didn't detect any common genetic similarities between Ms. Lane and Ms. Sullivan that indicated biological relations. However, I did notice that the two do share similar personality traits AND affection for you Kal-El," ignoring Clarks outburst.

"Hold on," Lois sliding off Clarks lap and standing up. "I've known Chloe as my cousin for practically all my life. We're like sisters. And now you're saying we aren't even related? Well f***k you Jor-El," her voice raised an octave from her normal tone.

"I'm not exactly familiar with that terminology Ms. Lane. Exactly what does the word f***k mean?"

"You don't want to know," Clark replies.

Lois runs over to Clark and lays her hands on his shoulders. "I want to go home. Please take me home now?" pleading with him.

"Okay," lifting her up in his arms and flying out of the fortress without so much as a goodbye.

Once they arrive back at the farm, Lois immediately goes upstairs to their bedroom and slams the door behind her. Clark sighs as he sits down at the kitchen table; lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Kal-El?"

He's startled not just by the voice, but by the fact that he was just called by his Kryptonian name. He looks up; his eyes widening in disbelief at who was standing in front of him.

_"Kara?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter's 66 to 70

**CHAPTER 66: KARA'S BACK**

Clark is stunned to see her at first, but then he jumps up from his chair and envelops her in a big hug. "I am so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Kal-El - I mean...Clark," hugging him back. Then she looks up into his eyes. "So what's wrong?" she asks him.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" pulling away and sitting back down.

"I know you, Clark," pulling up a chair and also sitting down.

"You can call me Kal-El when we're alone - it's okay," he says with a smile.

"Don't get off the subject," she lightly scolds him. "Tell me, Kal-El."

"Well," he begins, but then he's interrupted by Lois' voice calling him from upstairs.

"Clark, can you come up here for a minute?"

"I can't right now. We have company," he calls back.

Kara looks curiously at him. "Is there something going on between you two?"

He nods yes. "We are a couple. She also knows my secret."

Before Kara could respond to that bit of information, Lois comes down the stairs. "It better be someone important like Chloe or..." her voice trailing off when she sees Kara. "Wow!" she exclaims; "Look who's back," rushing over to give her a big hug. "I'm happy to see you."

Kara looks over Lois' shoulder and fixes her gaze on Clark. _What's with her? _He just shrugs his shoulders.

"So were you able to find Kandor?" Lois asks her as she walks over to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

Kara's about to answer when she notices the Kryptonian symbol on the back of Lois' neck. "You're pregnant," she announces.

Lois drops the milk container; spinning around to stare at her. "How in the hell did you know that?" she asks her.

"Yeah? How did you know?" Clark also asks; his eyebrows raised.

"Easy," she replies; pointing to Lois' neck. "She has a Kryptonian symbol on the back of her neck. It stands for the number '3'." She looks Lois up and down. "So you're pregnant with three babies huh?" a smile on her face.

"That's right," Lois says. "Your cousin knocked me up really good," frowning slightly at Clark.

"I knew you two would get together sooner or later, but I thought you'd get married first."

"Actually," Clark interjects, "I had already proposed to Lois when we found out she was pregnant," taking Lois' hand and kissing it.

"Well I think it's great," smiling at the two of them. Then she becomes serious. "Now I want to know what's wrong."

Lois looks over at Clark. "Were you going to tell her what Jor-El said to us?"

He nods yes. "She might be able to confirm what he said."

"I still think he's a f*cking asshole," swearing under her breath.

"Let me guess," Kara says. "He told you about the three person thing; the sharing of souls - didn't he? You've also been having the dreams?"

Clark and Lois' jaws drop in astonishment; both of them unable to speak. She continues on. "I know all about your parents and Faora. In fact, my parents also had the same arrangement," sitting back down in her chair.

"They did?" his eyes widening with surprise. "With whom?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he says.

"It was your mother," she replies.

He stands up and looks down at her with shock on his face. "You're telling me that your parents and my mother had one too?"

"That's right, Kal-El. In fact, it was because of that arrangement that your mother first met your father. When she fell in love with him, my father got very angry with him. That's when the bad blood between them started. That's also why my father tried to reprogram me to kill you when you were a baby."

Clark sits back down; leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "So that's the reason," he mutters to himself.

"This is unbelievable," Lois finally opening her mouth. "It's like a bad soap opera," she remarks. "I guess things weren't so different on Krypton after all."

Kara nods her head in agreement. Then Lois says, "Would you ever consider such an arrangement?"

"Sure I would," she replies.

His eyes pop open. "You would?"

"Sure," she replies. "I grew up with it so I guess I'm just used to it."

"Well I don't think I'll ever get used to it," he retorts; looking over at Kara.

"Kal-El," she begins to say. "Just because it was done on Krypton doesn't mean that you have to do it." She pauses a moment. "But let me tell you this much. If the two of you are having those dreams, then it's likely that the person you're dreaming about is having them too."

"I don't want to talk about this," abruptly getting up from the table and walking over to the door; staring out through the glass pane.

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Lois says.

"I would LOVE to talk about something else," he says; turning back around to look at her. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks her.

"How about what time we're supposed to meet Chloe at the Talon for coffee?"

"That's easy," he replies. "Around 11:00." He looks at his watch. "Sh*t!" he exclaims; jumping up from his chair. It's almost 11:00 now Lois. We should get going." He pauses a moment, then says, "Why don't you come with us?"

"You're sure she wouldn't mind?" Kara asks him.

"Of course not," smiling at her. "She'd love to see you."

"Alright. Let's go," she says. "I'll race you Kal-El?"

"I wish I could race you," Lois replies; a little wistful.

"Why don't you try it? Since you're pregnant, you may actually develop some of Clarks powers."

"You know about that too?" Clark says incredulously.

"Uh huh," smiling at him.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot," Lois says. She starts to run at normal speed, then suddenly shifts into super speed mode; Kara disappearing a second later.

Clarks eyes widen in disbelief at what he just witnessed. _I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. I was hoping that Jor-El would be wrong about something. But no such luck. _A second later, he feels a breeze on his face. _What the heck? _looking up to see Lois standing there. "We were waiting for you at the Talon. What's taking you so long?" a hint of a smirk on her face.

He eyes her curiously. "First one there gets to choose what we do tonight after the party," he says with a smirk of his own.

"You're on," she replies. Then they both shift into super speed and take off...

* * *

**CHAPTER 67**

**The Talon**

"I can't believe you actually beat me," he remarks as they sit down at one of the tables.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having these powers," she says. Then she adds, "Don't forget Clark. I get to choose what we'll be doing tonight. And I can assure you that those krimson handcuffs _will_ be used," a wicked smile on her face.

"Alright," pretending to be disappointed that he lost the race. "So," he says; looking around the room. "Where's Kara?"

"She went to use the ladies room," she replies.

"And Chloe?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "She's not here yet."

"That's surprising. Chloe is always early. We're only a few minutes late so..." his voice trailing off when he sees her at the top of the stairs. "There she is," he says; waving to her. "Now Lois, I don't think we should tell her anything about the dreams or what Jor-El told us. At least not yet. It may freak her out."

"I agree," she replies. "But we can tell her about the triplets - can't we?"

"Absolutely," he says with a smile. "Hey, Chloe," standing up as she comes up to the table. He tries to give her a hug, but she pulls away. "So," she says; pulling up a chair and sitting down. "What are we having?" studying the menu. _What's with her?_ Clark looking over at Lois; who's just as surprised as he is. "Are you okay Chloe?" he asks as he sits back down.

"I...um...didn't sleep too good last night," not looking up from the menu.

"Okay, Chloe," taking the menu out of her hands. "What's really wrong?"

"I told you," she says; taking the menu back.

"I don't buy it," taking it yet again and tossing it on the table behind him. "Come on. You know you can talk to us?" taking her hand and gently stroking it with his fingers. "What is it, Chloe?"

Lois glances down at the table and notices the way Clarks fingers were touching Chloe's hand. _Why is he touching her that way? And why does she appear nervous about it?_

But Lois isn't the only one to notice. Chloe herself notices. _Why is he touching me that way? He's never touched me in that way before?_

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I...uh...been having some dreams lately that I don't understand."

"Exactly what kind of dreams, Chloe?" Lois finally speaking up.

"I've been dreaming about the three of us. Then this morning, I dreamt about that prank that Lois and I pulled on you Clark. You know, the one in the bathtub?" not looking up at him.

Both Clark and Lois' eyes widen at Chloe's statement. _She's having the same dreams? _exchanging glances at each other.

She continues on. "And then when I wake up, I feel..."

"Feel - what?" Clark asks; dreading the answer.

"Tingly," she replies; finally looking up at them. But she's a little confused by how Clark and Lois were looking at her. "What is it?" she asks.

"Uh...nothing," Clark says; a little nervously; letting go of her hand suddenly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

_They're both nervous. Why are they both nervous? _she wonders. But before she could question them further, Kara shows up. Chloe's startled by her sudden appearance. "Kara?" her eyes widening.

"Hi, Chloe, how are you?" walking up to her.

"I've been better," she replies; standing up to give Kara a hug. "I'm happy you're back".

She looks curiously at Chloe. "Something you want to talk about?" she asks her.

"Not right now," Chloe replies. "Maybe another time," managing a small smile. She picks up her purse, saying, "You know, I don't think I can stay for coffee after all. I have some things to do before the Halloween party tonight so I really should do them," putting on her coat. "You know," turning to Kara, "You should come. I'm sure nobody would mind?"

"But I don't have a costume," she replies.

"Come with me. We'll check my closet first. Then we'll go shopping if I don't have anything suitable."

"Alright," she says with a smile. She turns to Clark and Lois. "I'll see you later?"

"Okay," Clark and Lois both say at the same time. They watch as Chloe and Kara leave. Once they're gone, Clark finally breaks the silence between them. "She's having the same dreams Lois," he says in a worried tone. "What do we do now?"

"I wish I knew. It's all so confusing," she says; leaning back in her chair with a sigh. After another few minutes of them just sipping their coffee, she finally says, "Clark, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," putting his coffee cup down on the table. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Are you having feelings for Chloe at all?"

He raises his eyebrows; taken aback by her question. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

"You know," she replies. "Sexual feelings."

His jaw drops open in astonishment. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I noticed how you were touching her hand."

He has a puzzled expression on his face. "I've held her hand before Lois. What was so different about this time?" he asks her.

"It was the way your fingers were touching her hand. That's what was so different," she says.

"I was just trying to be a good friend. There's nothing more than that," acting all defensive and getting up from his chair." I'm going home. There's a few things I need to do. I'll see you later at the party?"

"Sure," she replies.

He walks over to her and gives her a brief kiss; then super speeding away.

_I don't buy it. I just don't buy it. I know there's something there. He just doesn't want to admit it. _

**Later that evening**

Clark was putting the finishing touches on his outfit when he hears a knocking at the back door. He walks downstairs and makes his way over to it. "Hey, Chloe," opening the door for her. He eyes her up and down as she comes in. "I like your costume," he says. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asks. She's wearing a short skirt with a black blouse and a pink jacket; also wearing a short black curly wig.

She's about to answer when he says, "Oh, I get it," he says with a smile. "You're Rizzo from _Grease_ - aren't you?"

"That's right. It was Lois' idea."

"That's not surprising," he says. "I really like it," his voice a little deeper than usual.

_Did he just flirt with me? Why did his voice get lower all of a sudden?_

_Did I just flirt with her? _He wonders. _Nah; _shrugging it off. _Of course not. _

"So," trying to break the awkwardness between them, "Where's Lois?" she asks him.

"She said she'll meet us at the party. She said she wanted to make a grand entrance," he quips.

"That sounds like Lois," also eyeing him in his outfit. "Who are you supposed to be?" He's wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He's also wearing black loafers and white socks. His hair is also slicked back. "Are you supposed to be a 50's greaser?" she asks him.

"You got it," he replies. In answer to her unspoken question, he says, "Lois' idea."

"I like it," she says; walking closer to him and lightly stroking the leather.

He gulps as her hand continues to touch him. _Is she flirting with me? Why is she touching me like that? And why do I like it? _He takes a couple steps backwards; her hand falling away from his chest.

"How about we get to that party?" he says; a little nervously as he walks to the door and opens it.

"Alright," following him outside.

* * *

**CHAPTER 68**

Clark and Chloe were on their way to the party, but there was little said between them. There was a weird vibe between them that neither one of them understand.

Chloe stole a glance at Clark; who was concentrating on his driving. _What's going on with him and Lois anyway? When I mentioned the dream, they both started acting really nervous._

Clark was having some thoughts of his own. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lois said to him at the Talon after Chloe left. It keeps running over and over in his head. He didn't think he was touching Chloe's hand any different.

_Why does she think that? _he wonders. _She can't possibly buy into that whole 'three soul mates' stuff that Jor-El talked about? Nah, _giving himself a mental shake. _That's crazy. _He looks over at Chloe and makes a decision; pulling over to the side of the road all of a sudden.

"Clark?" turning her head towards him with a look of confusion on her face. "Why did you pull over?" she asks him.

"We need to talk, Chloe."

"About what?"

He turns off the engine and turns his body to face her. "We need to talk about the dream you had,"

"I shouldn't have brought it up," she says.

"Why not?"

"Because as soon as I told you and Lois about it, the two of you suddenly started acting really weird and nervous. That's why."

He sighs for a moment, then finally says, "It's not what you think Chloe."

"And what do I think, Clark?" she asks pointedly.

"I think you think that Lois and I want to have a threesome with you."

Her jaw drops at his statement. "Is that what you think?" her voice raising an octave.

"You said so yourself that when you woke up from the dream you felt...what was the word...tingly?"

"I...um..." stammering a little.

He moves a little closer. "Chloe, the reason that Lois and I seemed a little nervous about it was because we both had the same dream when we woke up this morning. And we had the same feelings that you described."

She stares at him in astonishment. "You and Lois both had the same dream?"

He nods yes. "We did," he replies.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Clark. Why would all three of us have the same dream at the same time?"

He hesitates for what seemed to Chloe like a long time. "Do you really want to know?"

"I think I need to know Clark," a look of concern on her face.

"Alright," he says. "Here it is." He goes on to tell Chloe everything; from what Jor-El said to what Kara said. When he's finished, Chloe stares at him in disbelief; turning her head away from him to stare out the window.

They sit there in silence for a while, then she turns her head back and looks at him. "Sharing of souls?" she finally says. "Jor-El actually said that?"

"He did," Clark replies. "And believe me when I say that everything he said freaked us both out. So when you mentioned the dream...well...I think you could understand why we reacted the way we did."

She looks at him curiously. "But what do you and Lois think about this whole thing?" she asks him.

He leans back in his seat and sighs. "I guess we were both thrown by Jor-El's revelation. But I believe that the confusion we're all feeling right now is just a result of Lois' pregnancy. And since we have that 'special connection'..." his voice trailing off.

"There are bound to be _some_ physical feelings between the three of us - right?"

He looks over at her. "Yeah." He takes her hand again; just holding it. "I do love you, Chloe. You're my BFF," smiling at her.

"So...maybe I'm your 'friend-mate'?" smiling back at him.

"I like that," he replies; giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Friend-mate," he repeats. "I think Lois will like that too," smiling at the thought of her. He looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, "It's not that I don't think you're attractive, Chloe. I do. I think you're very attractive. But in my mind - if we ever went all the way, it would be cheating on Lois. And I love her too much to do that."

"I know, Clark," still holding his hand.

"Besides," he adds, "We have three babies to think about."

She abruptly lets go of his hand. "THREE BABIES?" she exclaims. "You're having THREE BABIES?"

"I guess I didn't tell you that yet did I?" shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow," shaking her head in amusement. "You really did knock her up pretty good with that super-sperm of yours," chuckling a little. "I bet Lois was freaked out about it."

"She was, but I was too busy being unconscious at the time to see it."

"Unconscious?" a puzzled look on her face.

"That's another story. I'll tell you another time."

"Alright," she says. Then she asks him, "You also mentioned that Jor-El told you that Lois and I aren't biologically related? That doesn't make any sense. I did that family tree in high school. I would have found out then if I were adopted."

"I don't know what to tell you about that one," he replies. "I think you'll have to call your father and ask him."

"I don't know where he is Clark. He's still in the witness protection program. That's why he couldn't give me away at the wedding."

"But since both Lionel and Lex are dead..."

She interrupts him. "I don't know what to tell you about that, Clark. Maybe he just doesn't want to take a chance on coming back," a wistful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," taking her hand again. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, Clark," she replies; a small smile on her face. "You know," she adds, "I'm glad we talked about all this. I feel a whole lot better."

"Me too," he replies. He starts up the engine. "I think we have a party to go to - don't you think?"

"That's right. We don't want to miss Lois's 'grand entrance," adjusting her seatbelt. "By the way, do you know what her costume is?"

"I have no idea," pulling back onto the road. "But since we're both dressed like we belong in the fiftie's, chances are she'll probably be dressed in one of those sweater sets with a poodle skirt and saddle shoes."

"That sounds cute," Chloe remarks. "I can't wait to see that."

"Me too," he replies; putting on some speed...

* * *

**CHAPTER 69: THE HALLOWEEN PARTY - PART 1**

**Luthor Mansion **

Oliver and Kara were already at the party when Clark and Chloe walked in. "It's about time you guys showed up," Oliver retorts; walking up to them. He checks out what they're wearing. "Let me guess," pausing for a moment, "Lois' idea to dress up in fiftie's costumes - right?"

"Yep," Clark replies. "She had them picked out weeks ago," taking a couple glasses of wine from the tray of a passing waiter and handing one of them to Chloe. He checks out Oliver's costume. "I dressed up as Zorro once - remember Chloe?" turning to her.

"When we went undercover at the sorority house," smiling at the recollection. "I had pigtails and a short skirt with knee socks."

"You looked so cute," smiling over at her.

"Thanks, Clark," taking a sip of her wine. "By the way," looking over at Kara. "I think that costume looks great on you. I love that shade of red."

"Thanks," Kara replies. "I appreciate your help in finding it for me."

"I agree with Chloe," Clark says. "Your costume is a perfect match with Oliver's," winking at him.

Oliver looks at Chloe; a curious look on his face. "Did you plan this?" his eyes narrowing.

Chloe feigns ignorance. "Who - me?" she says all innocently; taking another sip of her wine.

He frowns for a minute. "Uh huh," not believing her for a second.

"So," Clark interjects, "Has anybody seen Lois yet?"

"Nope," Oliver replies. The word was barely out of his mouth when his jaw drops; his hand falling on Chloe's shoulder. She turns to see what Oliver was staring at; her jaw also dropping and her hand falling on Kara's shoulder. Then it's her turn to stare; her hand hitting Clarks arm.

He looks curiously at them. "What is it?" turning his head to see what the three of them were staring at. His jaw also drops; dropping his glass of wine in the process. He can't help but stare as Lois makes her way into the room; a number of people also stopping to stare at her. A few of them begin to whistle as she walks towards Clark.

_That's no poodle skirt; _his eyes staring at the high-heeled red slides she's wearing. Then his eyes travel upward; lingering for a moment on the skin-tight black leather pants before making their way to the off-the-shoulder black top and leather jacket. But what also catches his eye is the curly blonde wig and braided hoop earrings; topped off by bright red lipstick.

She walks right up to him. "Sandy?" he manages to sputter out.

She smiles at him. "Tell me about it - stud," taking a step back - but not before pulling out a microphone out of her jacket pocket and handing it to him.

Clark is still stunned by her appearance. She leans forward and whispers in his ear, "Come on, Danny," her hot breath tickling his neck. "You know this song by heart," pulling away.

Then suddenly the intro to the song begins to play.

_She wants to do this? Okay, I'll go along with it. It might even be fun. _He starts to sing; slowly taking off his leather jacket; shaking his hips and tossing it away as he sings the first verse...

_**I got chills, they're multiplying, and I'm losing control, 'cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying...  
**_

While he's singing, she slowly takes her jacket off and tosses it away; holding a microphone of her own. She starts to sing the next verse; strutting towards Clark and pointing at him...

_**You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you, you better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true..**_

While she's singing the verse, he's walking towards her; still shaking his hips as she takes a few steps backwards. Then he jumps in and sings the next line...

_**Nothing left, nothing left for me to do...**_

Then he joins in with her on the chorus; their eyes fixed only on each other...

_**You're the one that I want, you are the one I want Oo-oo-oo, honey, the one that I want, you are the one I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, the one that I want, you are the one I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need, oh yes indeed...**_

Oliver, Kara, and Chloe are dumbfounded. They can't believe what they're seeing. And they're not the only ones. Even Tess Mercer is speechless; staring in shock at Clark and Lois' performance.

Lois goes on to sing the next verse as they're walking back and forth; their free hands touching each other's chest...

_**If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey, meditate my direction, feel your way...  
**_

Then Clark jumps in and sings the next verse; his hand moving from her chest down to her hip...

_**I better shape up 'cause you need a man..  
**_

Lois jump in while Clark is still touching her hip...

_**I need a man, who can keep me satisfied...  
**_

His hand continues to caress her hip as he sings...

_**I better shape up if I'm gonna prove...**_

Lois' hand moves from his chest; coming dangerously close to his crotch...

_**You better prove that my faith is justified...**_

Clark almost loses his train of thought when her hand comes near his crotch. But he manages to sing the next line anyway...

_**Are you sure...**_

Lois briefly touches his crotch, then slowly moves her hand up his body and stops on his chest...

_**Yes I'm sure down deep inside...**_

Then they both start singing the chorus again; their hands gliding up and down each other's bodies..._**  
**_

_**You're the one that I want, you are the one I want Oo-oo-oo, honey, the one that I want, you are the one I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, the one that I want, you are the one I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need, oh yes indeed...**_

They sing the chorus one more time as the music gradually comes to an end. They gaze into each other's eyes and kiss; forgetting where they are. There's a stunned silence in the room for a moment, then everybody bursts into applause.

Their lips finally pull apart when they hear the applause. Then Lois walks over to the d-jay and returns the microphones to him; coming back to Clark. "Come here, sexy," he growls in her ear; pulling her closer to him. "I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight," his hands gripping her backside.

"I can't wait either," her hands gripping his backside as they start kissing again.

Oliver, Chloe, and Kara continue to stare at the two of them. "Maybe they should skip the party and get a room," Kara quips.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Chloe replies. "What about you, Oliver?"

"Damn," he mutters. _Boy did I screw up big time. That could have been me instead of Clark. _

Chloe looks curiously at Oliver. "Earth to Oliver," she says.

He gives himself a mental shake and focus his attention on Chloe. "Did you say something?"

"I just told Kara that I agreed with her that Clark and Lois should skip the party and get a room."

"Oh, yeah," he says. "Absolutely."

Clark and Lois finally stop kissing and make their way back to Oliver, Chloe, and Kara. "So," asks Lois, "What did you think of our performance?"

"I have to say that it was extremely hot," Chloe replies. "In fact, I think it was hotter than the version that appeared in the movie."

"I think she's right," Clark remarks; his arm around Lois' waist and nuzzling her on the neck.

"Now save some of that for later, Smallville," she remarks; gently pushing his lips away.

"Party pooper," he retorts; removing his arm from her waist.

"Now don't you pout Smallville. 'Clark Jr.' is going to get plenty of attention tonight," briefly laying her lips on his neck. "Remember the handcuffs?" whispering in his ear.

He blushes a little when she mentions the word 'handcuffs.' "I haven't forgotten," he whispers back.

Kara looks curiously at Clark and Lois. _Clark Jr.? Who the hell is Clark Jr.? _she wonders; being the only one besides Clark who has super hearing. _Handcuffs? I never would have thought that Kal-El would have a kinky side, _smiling to herself.

Meanwhile, Oliver had walked away to talk to someone; leaving Chloe standing by herself when a woman comes up to her. "Chloe?"

Chloe looks up at the woman standing in front of her. "Cyndy?" giving her a hug. "It's been a long time. How have you been? How is your husband, Steve?" she asks.

"He's fine," she replies.

"Is he here?" Chloe asks.

"Unfortunately no. He had a golf game this afternoon, then was going to a bachelor party for his friend Phil. He's marrying the entertainment editor?"

"He's marrying Ana? That's great," she replies. "But it's too bad that he's missing the party."

"I know." She pulls out a small package from her purse. "Steve wanted you to have this. It's just a little token of appreciation for helping out his friend."

Chloe takes the package from her. "The one with the..."

"Right. That's the one. He's finally learned to control his ability."

"That's great," Chloe says. "Tell him thank you."

"I will," giving her a quick hug. Then she says, "I have to go. My twins are sick with the flu. And you know how cranky Jada and Leanne get when they're sick. I'll see you soon?"

"Let's have lunch," Chloe calls out to her as she walks away. "You bet," she replies. "Call me," turning back around and walking away.

Clark and Lois stop whispering to each other and turn to look at Chloe. "What's that Chloe?" Lois asks her; indicating the package.

"I don't know yet," She replies. "I helped someone deal with their meteor ability and this is a little token of appreciation."

"That's nice," Clark remarks. "Are you going to open it?"

"Sure," unwrapping the package. She looks at the box; reading the fine print. "It's perfume," opening the box and spraying some on her wrist; sniffing it. "Nice," she remarks. "Do you want some Lois?"

"Sure," she says. Chloe hands her the bottle and Lois sprays some on her neck and wrist; handing the bottle back to Chloe. She raises her wrist to her nose and inhales the scent. But what nobody notices is the way her hazel eyes suddenly flash a brilliant red...

* * *

**CHAPTER 70: THE HALLOWEEN PARTY - PART 2**

Lois closes her eyes for a brief moment, then opens them and finds Clark looking at her strangely. "What are you looking at?" she says

He doesn't answer her question but asks her one of his own. "Are you okay Lois?" taking a step towards her; laying his hand on her cheek and peering intently into her eyes.

"I feel fine," she replies. "In fact," pressing herself up against him; "I've never felt better." Then her ears perk up when she hears the next song begin to play. "It's our song Kal-El," grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Kal-El?" staring at her in shock. "You_ never _call me by my Kryptonian name?" looking curiously at her.

She frowns for a moment. "Are we going to argue about what name I call you - or are we going to dance?" standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, we'll dance," starting to take her in his arms...

_**I've been really tryin baby, tryin to hold back this feeling for so long, and if you feel like I feel baby Come on, oh come on, ooh, Let's get it on, ow baby, Let's get it on, let's love baby, Let's get it on, sugar, Let's get it on, woo...  
**_  
She turns around in his arms and leans against him; her rear end pressing against his crotch and her head laying against his chest. He moans softly as she grabs his hands and places them just below her breasts. Then she links her fingers together behind his neck.

_**We're all sensitive people with so much to give, understanding sugar, Since we got to be, let's live, I love you, There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no, And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong, if the love is true, oh baby ooh...  
**_

"Maybe we shouldn't be dancing like this - especially in front of all our co-workers," whispering in her ear; his warm breath tickling her neck.

"The hell with them," she replies; pressing up against his crotch again; eliciting another moan from him as they continue to sway in time to the music.

_**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be, ooh ooh, I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh, I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby, So come on come on come on come on come on baby, Stop beatin' round the bush, hey...  
**_

He kisses her on her neck; making his way down the side. "Mmm. That feels _sooo_ good…" she whispers. "Oh yeah," moving up and down against his body.

_**Let's get it on, ooh ooh, Let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about, Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out, If you believe in love let's get it on, ooh, Let's get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah Let's get in on ee, Please get it on, hey hey...**_

She removes her hands from behind his neck and turns back around to face him. Her arms come around him; her fingers gripping his rear end. Her leg wraps around him as she starts writhing up against him.

"Lois," he whispers again. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

She frowns at him. "Why do you ask so many damn questions?" pushing him away from her.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about you. You are my future wife and mother of our children, after all?" he replies.

Before she could reply, a waiter comes by them with a tray of drinks. "Would anybody like some wine?" he asks.

"No, thank you," Clark replies.

"I'll have one," Lois says; grabbing a glass off the tray.

Clark stares at Lois in shock. "You can't have any alcohol, Lois? You know better than that," reaching for the glass in her hand.

She pulls it out of his reach; raising it to her lips and taking a sip. "Umm that tastes _sooo _good," taking another sip.

He tries to take it from her again, but she gulps the rest of it down. Then she turns towards the fireplace in back of them and throws the glass into the fire.

_Something's wrong; _Clark thinks to himself_. _He takes a step towards Lois, but suddenly feels a little woozy. _What the hell? _sitting down on the nearest chair.

Chloe rushes over; having observed the entire scene. "Are you okay, Clark?" Chloe asks; sitting down next to him and placing her hand on his forehead.

"I don't know what happened, Chloe. I was fine one minute and then it hit me," putting his hands to his head. He looks up at Lois and notices another glass of wine in her hand. He gets up again and walks towards her. But when she takes another sip, he gets woozy again; putting his hands on the table to steady himself.

He looks up at Lois; who's still sipping the wine. He starts to get up again, but continues to feel lightheaded; sitting back down. _I don't understand. Why am I feeling as if I'm drunk or something? _Then he remembers what Jor-El told Lois...

**_"__He also said that it's likely that whenever I'm in any kind of pain, you will likely feel it too."_**

_That's it. That's why I'm feeling like this. She's drinking alcohol and it's affecting me. But she shouldn't be drinking it in the first place._

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Clark?" still sitting next to him; concern still showing on her face.

"I think that the wine that Lois drank is somehow affecting me."

She stares at him in disbelief. "How is that even possible?" she asks him.

"Jor-El told Lois that it was likely that whenever she's in some kind of pain, that I would feel it."

"Is that because of her pregnancy?" Chloe asks him.

He nods yes. "We have to get that wine away from her. But I'm not in any condition right now to do it."

"But even if we do that, it wouldn't explain why she drank it in the first place. The Lois we know would never endanger the life of her babies by drinking while pregnant."

"I know, Chloe," frowning for a moment. "But one problem at a time. We have to get that glass from her right now. As it is, we're taking too much time discussing this."

Chloe gets up and walks over to Lois; grabbing the glass out of her hand. "I think we should bring you home Lois. You're obviously not yourself right now. Maybe you should just get some rest," attempting to take her arm.

But Lois throws Chloe's arm off. "I don't need to rest. I'm just fine. What I need..." her fingers lightly caressing Chloe's cheek and gazing into her eyes, "is some special attention."

_Now I know that something is wrong. _But before she could reply, Lois suddenly grabs Chloe by the waist and super speeds away...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **This particular story arc concludes with Chapter 71 - but just you wait for what comes after it. I guarantee that you'll LOVE IT!


	15. Chapter's 71 to 75

**CHAPTER 71: THE HALLOWEEN PARTY - PART 3**

Clark was absolutely stunned to see Lois grab Chloe and super speed away. He's still sitting there in shock when Oliver rushes up to him. "Did I just see Lois..." but Clark interrupts him.

"Yes Oliver," he replies; putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

"But how is that possible?" sitting down next to Clark.

Clark looks over at Oliver. "We weren't going to tell anybody this for another two months, but I'll tell you. Lois is pregnant."

Oliver's jaw drops in astonishment. "Lois? Pregnant? I never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence."

Clark just glares at him. "Now is not the time for one of your quips Oliver. This is serious. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that Lois was infected by red kryptonite."

"I had a feeling something was up when I saw the two of you on the dance floor before. Lois NEVER dances like that in public."

"I know," Clark replies with a sigh. "She only dances like that in private."

"Well," adjusting his collar. "That's a little too much information there boy scout." They sit there in silence for a moment, then Oliver says, "I saw her drink two glasses of wine. And now you're telling me she's pregnant? The Lois we know would NEVER do that."

"I know Oliver. That's why I think she's infected. I just have to figure out how. But I'm not exactly feeling that good right now."

Oliver looks over at Clark. "Now that you mention it, I noticed that you were a little unsteady on your feet a few minutes ago. What's wrong with you?"

"I think it was the wine that Lois drank. Somehow it affected me. Jor-El told Lois that there was a good possibility that anything that happens to her might happen to me."

"Really?" Oliver replies; looking curiously at Clark. "So if she got a headache - or bumped her knee - or anything like that, you would probably also feel the pain?"

"That's right."

"So since she drank the wine, you're feeling the effects of it?"

"Yep," sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

"Okay," Oliver leaning towards Clark. "Let's try to figure this out. When exactly did her behavior begin to change?"

"Well," thinking for a minute. "Chloe had received a gift from someone. Then Lois and I noticed the package in her hand and asked her if she was going to open it. It turned out to be perfume. Chloe put some on, then offered it to Lois. So Lois sprayed some on herself and..."

"That's it Clark," Oliver replies. Clark stares back at Oliver as he realizes the same thing.

"It was in the perfume," they both exclaim at the same time; jumping out of their chairs. But then Clark sits back down.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks him.

"Still feel a little dizzy," he replies. "Even if I weren't feeling this way, I wouldn't be able to help Lois because the only thing that would cure her is the green k. And I can't be anywhere near it."

"I'll do it," Oliver says. "You super speed me to the barn and get that lead-lined box with the kryptonite in it. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't think I'm up to running," he says.

"Well who else can do it? How about Kara?"

"No, Oliver. She's Kryptonian too."

Oliver frowns for a moment; a thoughtful look on his face. Then a smile slowly forms on his face. "What about Bart?"

Clark raises his eyebrows at him. "YES!" he exclaims. "That'll work."

Oliver immediately whips out his cell phone and makes a call. "Hey Impulse, It's Green Arrow. I need to see you right away. It's very..."

"Sorry I'm late," Bart replies.

"...important," Oliver finishing his sentence and putting away his phone.

"So what's going on? And why was I not told about the party?"

"That's not important right now. We have a situation." Oliver quickly brings Bart up to speed on the whole situation.

"So Lois is pregnant," a big smile on his face. "I knew you could do it amigo," a big smile on his face. "Congrats," giving Clark a hug.

"Thanks Bart, but the important thing now is to get that rock and find Lois."

"You bet," he replies. "Anything for Lois and my Chloeliscious."

"Let's go," Oliver says to Bart.

"Okay," grabbing hold of Oliver and disappearing in a flash.

_Please let them be okay, _Clark thinks to himself. He starts to get up again, but feels a sudden wave of nausea. _Not again; _looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, then quickly rushing to the bathroom...

**Back at the farm... **

Lois arrives at the farm with Chloe; dropping her on the couch. Chloe stares at Lois; a stunned look on her face. "Since when can you do that?"

"Do what ,Chloe?" coming closer to her.

"Super speed?"

"I just discovered it today," coming even closer. Chloe gets up from the couch and walks around it; standing right behind it.

"You're scaring me Lois," taking a few steps backward.

Lois takes a few steps herself; a dangerous look in her eyes. "Now why would you be afraid of little ol' me?"

"Well for one you've had two glasses of wine in spite of the fact that you're pregnant. Then you tell me that you want some 'special attention.' Now you're acting as if..." her eyes widening as it occurs to her what happened. She takes the bottle of perfume out of her pocket and stares at it. _It's the perfume. It must have red k in it. That's got to be it. Lois has been infected._

Lois is staring at the bottle in Chloe's hand. "I would love to have some more of that perfume," taking a few steps forward as Chloe takes a few steps back; returning the perfume to her pocket.

"I don't think so, Lois," making a dash for the kitchen door; running as fast as she can. She barely makes it half-way down the driveway when Lois suddenly blocks her path.

"I want that perfume, Chloe," walking closer to her.

"You can't have it, Lois," suddenly throwing it past her; hitting the garbage can and shattering into a million pieces.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" her eyes blazing with fury as she comes up to Chloe; grabbing her by her upper arms and lifting her up off the ground.

But before she could answer her, Lois suddenly lets go and collapses onto the ground; writhing in pain. "What the..." grabbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Bart asks; coming up to Chloe as Oliver comes over to Lois; kneeling down next to her. He lays the meteor rock on her, then lifts her up in his arms and brings her into the house; laying her down on the couch.

Bart and Chloe follow him in; watching as Oliver lays her down. "Is she going to be okay?" Bart asks him.

He kneels down next to her. "Lois?" whispering in her ear.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see the three of them. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"She's definitely okay," Oliver replies; turning to Chloe and Bart with a smile on his face. He takes the meteor rock and puts it into the box; handing it to Bart - who immediately returns it to the loft, then comes right back.

She starts to sit up, but Oliver gently pushes her back down. "I think you need to rest a little bit more, Lois."

Clark walks in the door. "Are you okay, Lois?" walking over to her and kneeling down next to her and caressing her cheek.

"I think so, but I still don't know what happened. Why did I act like that?"

"You were infected by red kryptonite, Lois," he replies.

"I was? How is that possible?" she asks.

"I think that it's because of your being pregnant - that's why."

"I think we should go now," Oliver says to Bart and Chloe.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay for a few minutes, "Chloe replies.

"Alright," he replies. "Let's go Bart."

"Okay." He walks over to Clark and Lois. "Congratulations you guys. I'm really happy for you," leaning over to kiss Lois on the cheek, then shaking Clarks hand. "I promise I won't say a word until you say it's okay."

"Thanks Bart," they both reply at the same time. He turns to Chloe; giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can I look you up the next time I'm in town?"

"I might be available for a cup of coffee, but that's all I can promise. I just got divorced so..."

"I understand," he replies. Then with a smile, he grabs Oliver and speeds away.

Lois slowly sits up as Clark sits down next to her; putting his arm around her. Chloe pulls up a chair next to the couch and sits down. "We need to have a talk," she says.

"I know," Lois says; sitting back against the couch with a sigh.

"I have to ask you this, Lois. What did you mean by wanting some 'special attention'? Does it have anything to do with what Jor-El told you?"

She looks up at her in shock. Then she turns to look at Clark. "Did you tell her? When?"

"I told her just before we arrived at the party. We talked it all out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't get a chance to," shrugging his shoulders.

"Lois," she asks, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I love you like a sister, but I don't have romantic feelings for you," she replies without hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

Lois turns to Clark; touching his face with her fingers. "I'm positive," looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Then why..."

"I don't know, Chloe," turning her head to look back at her. Clark thinks it's just the hormones beginning to manifest itself because of my pregnancy."

"I guess I could accept that reason," she says; a small smile on her face.

"So are we going to be okay?" Lois asks her.

"We'll be fine," leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek. "I think I'll head on home," standing up and looking down at the two of them.

Clark stands up and walks her to the door. "Thanks for being so understanding about all this," opening the door.

"That's what friends are for," she says with a smile. "Good night, Clark," giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then leaves.

He closes the door, then walks back over to the couch and sits down next to Lois. "It certainly was an interesting evening," he quips; putting his arm around her shoulders again.

"It sure was," laying her head on his shoulder.

"I did learn something tonight though," he says.

She lifts up her head and looks up at him. "And what is that?" she asks.

"Seeing you on the red-k gave me an idea of what you went through when I was on it."

"I guess it did," laying her head back down. They sit there for a while in silence.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

CHAPTER 72: THE NEXT MORNING

**Sunday morning at the Kent farm...**

Clark slowly opens his eyes and starts to sit up; wincing as the sunlight streaming in through the window hits his face. He closes them again; laying back down on the pillow and turning his head away from the sunlight. He opens them again and sees that Lois was still sleeping. _She needs her rest; _lightly kissing her on the top of the head as he quietly slides out of bed and leaves the room.

He heads over to the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. He pulls out the bottle of aspirin and opens it; dumping two of them into his hand. He leaves the bottle on the sink and makes his way downstairs; going into the kitchen and grabbing a cup out of one of the cabinets. He pours some water into it and takes the aspirin; gulping the water down. He sits down at the kitchen table and holds his head in his hands.

"Good morning, sleepy head," a cheerful voice calls out to him.

He groans at the sound of the voice. _Who the hell is that? _looking up to see that it was Kara. He scowls as she comes down the stairs clad in a pair of Lois' pajamas and slippers. "Not so loud," he grumbles.

"Sorry," she replies softly; sitting down next to him and laying her hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

He looks up at her. "My head is splitting. That's how I'm feeling," holding his head again.

"I'll get you some orange juice," getting up from her chair. While she's getting it, he looks up again and watches as she pours it into two glasses. She comes back over and hands him one; keeping one for herself. "So can you explain to me why you have a hangover when alcohol is not supposed to affect you?" taking a sip and looking curiously at him.

"It's a long story," he replies; also taking a sip.

"I'm not going anywhere," smiling at him.

"Okay," he says; putting down the juice. He tells her everything that Jor-El told Lois, then what he told both him and Lois later on.

"So you're saying that even though Lois drank the alcohol, you felt the effects of it?" she asks him.

"That's right," taking another sip of his juice. "And to think there's almost seven months to go," leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"Well," taking his hand in hers. "I'm here to help in any way I can. And I won't take 'no' for an answer," smiling at him.

He has a sweet smile on his face at her statement. "Thank you," he says softly; laying his other hand over hers. They sit there in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, then he says, "You haven't yet told me why you came back?" looking curiously at her.

She hesitates for a moment before she answers. "When I left, I was hoping that I would be able to find any sign that Kandor might have survived. But I found that the further away I was from the yellow sun, the weaker my powers became. There were a number of times when they almost gave out on me. So I finally gave up and started making my way back. And the closer I came to the yellow sun, the stronger my powers became," finishing up her story.

He nods in acknowledgement. "The yellow sun is what gives us our powers," he says.

"I know," she replies. "I thought I knew what my destiny was, but I guess I was wrong," looking a little wistful.

"You'll figure it out," smiling at her. "Look how long it took me?"

She looks up at him and sees the smile on his face. "You're right," smiling again at him.

"In the meantime," he adds, "Lois and I will take you up on your offer to help. After all, we have a wedding to plan and three babies on the way."

"I'm actually looking forward to being an aunt," she replies.

"You get to be the cool aunt the kids will run to when they're ticked off at their parents," winking at her.

"That's true," smiling at the thought. "But it'll be hard for them to run to me if I'm living here though," a thoughtful look on her face. "By the way, are you going to have enough room here for three babies - and me?" she asks him.

"Well," he begins to say, "There are three bedrooms upstairs. The babies will stay in one room and you can take the other."

"What about your mother?" she asks next. "Where will she stay when she comes to visit?"

"There's an extra room on this floor that we could turn into a bedroom."

"You've certainly thought this all out," she remarks.

"Yep," he replies; finishing up his juice and getting up from his chair. "You know, I think I'm feeling a little better. Maybe I'll go outside for some air. Wanna join me?"

"That sounds nice, but I think I'll just fly around instead."

He gives her a look that she doesn't understand. "What did you think I was talking about when I said I wanted to go for some air?" raising his eyebrows at her.

She looks puzzled for a moment, then it hits her. 'YOU CAN FLY?" her eyes widening. "FINALLY?"

He nods yes; a big grin on his face. "I finally flew."

She jumps up from her chair and embraces him before he could say anything else. "I am so happy for you," giving him a tight squeeze. "When did this happen?" pulling away to stare up at him.

"It happened just before Lois and I got together," telling her the story about what happened on the airplane.

"So Lois was with you when you flew huh?"

"Yep. It was after we got back that I told her my secret. Looking back, I could just kick myself for not having told her earlier. She was so accepting of it. I knew deep down she would be, but you know me."

"Indeed I do," lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He rubs his shoulder. "That actually hurt," he retorts. "At least when Lois punches me it doesn't"

"I told you she could handle it, but you were just too..." trying to think of the right word.

"Afraid?" finishing her thought.

"Yes," punching him again.

"Would you PLEASE stop that?" glaring at her.

"You must really be feeling better," she says teasingly. "Let's go for that flight now shall we?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, but let me write a note for Lois first. I don't want her wondering where we are," walking over to the desk and writing out a note; taping it to the refrigerator door. "Let's go," walking over to the kitchen door and holding it open for her.

"Maybe we should change first?" looking down at her pajamas.

"You're right," he replies. They both super speed upstairs, returning a second later.

She smiles at him; following him outside. They walk out to the middle of the driveway; jumping up and taking off into the clear blue sky...

* * *

CHAPTER 73: THE NEXT MORNING (CONTINUED)

Lois wakes up a few minutes after Clark and Kara took off. She turns over and sees that Clark wasn't there. _Where'd he go? _she wonders. She puts on her slippers and walks over to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

She stares at herself in the mirror. _You don't look so good Lois, _noting the smudged mascara under her eyes and the messed up hair.

She glances down at the sink and finally notices the opened bottle of aspirin. She picks it up and looks at it curiously. _What's this doing here? _closing the bottle and returning it to the medicine cabinet. Then she realizes why it was there. _Clark must have taken some. He probably had a hangover because of the wine I drank last night. _Her eyes widen at the thought. _I drank alcohol last night, _sitting down on the toilet seat; her head in her hands.

_What if I hurt the babies? _her hands moving from her head to her stomach. _I have to find out. _She gets up and promptly goes back to the bedroom; quickly getting dressed. She walks over to the bureau and opens her jewelry box; taking out the octagonal key Jor-El had given her.

_I hope he can give me an answer and not some more of that bullshit. _She goes downstairs and starts to put on her jacket when she spots a piece of paper taped to the refrigerator door. She walks over and retrieves it; beginning to read it.

_**Lanie,**_

_**I woke up around 7:30 and felt like I needed some air so I went out flying with Kara for a while. I didn't want to wake you because you needed your rest. I'll make us all a nice big breakfast when we get back.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Smallville**_

_That's so sweet of him, _smiling as she folds the note and slips it into her jacket pocket. Then she grabs her keys and steps outside; making sure to lock the door. She takes a quick look around, then shifts into super speed mode; arriving at the caves within a few seconds. _I still can't believe I can do that, _marveling at how quickly she made it there. She walks over to the table and inserts the disc into the slot. Then a bright light surrounds her and she disappears...

**At the same time...**

Clark and Kara kept on flying until they reached outer space; stopping to hover above the earth. "It's so peaceful here isn't it?" she says.

"It sure is," still marveling at the view of the earth below them. "Every once in a while I like to come up here and enjoy the quiet..."

She looks at him curiously. "But...?"

He turns his head to look at her. "How did you know there was a 'but'?"

She smiles at him. "I know you pretty well by now, Kal-El."

He nods a little, then says, "I wish I could bring Lois up here so that we could share it together," sounding a little wistful.

"You know," she says, "That may be possible."

He stares back at her. "What do you mean it may be possible?" his eyes widening.

"Well, "pausing for a moment, "Since she's pregnant with Kryptonian babies - and she already has super speed - it's likely she'll acquire other powers as well. And flying could very well be one of them."

He still looks a little flabbergasted. "Jor-El said she may develop some of my powers - but he wasn't sure how many," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you really think it's possible?" a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I do," she replies; turning around to gaze at the full moon. He turns around too; also staring at it. "I hope you're right," he finally says. They stop talking for a while to enjoy the peacefulness...

**Back on Earth...**

Lois finds herself in the middle of the Fortress. "Jor-El?" she calls out. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it, Ms. Lane?"

She hesitates for a moment - then says, "Last night I was exposed to Red Kryptonite and it affected me like it has Clark in the past. And while I was on it, I drank something that a pregnant woman isn't supposed to. And I want to know if the babies will be affected."

"What exactly did you drink Ms. Lane?"

"I drank two glasses of wine," she replies. "You do know what wine is don't you?" she remarks in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I am well aware of what wine is, Ms. Lane," replying in a similar tone. "And in answer to your question, it will not affect you in the least."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive, Ms. Lane. As long as you don't do it again, you and the babies should be fine."

She sits down on one of the shorter pillars; breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh I won't. That's a promise," she replies. Then she gets back up. "I should go back now," starting to walk back towards the portal.

"Ms. Lane?"

She looks up at the sound of his voice. "Yes?"

"Has Kal-El said anything to you about when he'll start his training?"

"His training?" her eyes narrowing. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking him?"

"I have brought up the subject many times, but he persists in putting it off. Perhaps you could talk to him about it."

"Why should I?" she retorts. "Besides, it's not a good time for him to go off and train for who knows how long. We're getting married and have three babies on the way. And there is NO WAY he's going to leave us for a long period of time. He doesn't want to miss his children growing up."

"I understand that, Ms. Lane, but it still is important that he completes his training. And I know that Kal-El would never leave you for that length of time."

His voice pauses for a moment, then says, "It's not ideal, but I am willing to permit Kal-El to complete his training over a longer period of time."

"Are you suggesting that he could come here on a semi-regular basis instead of 24/7?"

"That's what I'm suggesting, Ms. Lane."

"I see," a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'll tell you what Jor-El," she says, "I'll tell Clark what you said. But it's ultimately his decision. And whatever it is, I will stand by him and support it. Is that understood?"

"That's understood," comes his reply. "It makes me happy that my son has found someone like you Ms. Lane. And please remember that you are the key to his humanity."

"I'm...WHAT?" a stunned look on her face. "The key to his humanity? What do you mean?"

"There will be times that he will feel discouraged and want to give up. You give him strength and encouragement to go on. And he will need that to face whatever trials are to come."

"Wow," sitting back down on the pillar. "Wow," she repeats more softly. But then she gets a sad look on her face. "But what about when I'm gone Jor-El? What if he gets discouraged then?"

Jor-El doesn't answer for a moment. "Kal-El didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asks.

"When he came to see me about wanting to be with you, I told him that when you were healed the change to your body was at the molecular level and that you would live a lot longer than most human beings on this planet."

"Really?" she asks hopefully. "Are you sure about that?

"Yes Ms. Lane," he replies.

"Wow," she says again; her eyes tearing up a little. "But I don't understand why he didn't tell me?"

"You need to ask Kal-El that question."

"Alright," getting up from the pillar. "Thank you Jor-El."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lane."

She turns around and walks towards the portal that'll bring her back home...

* * *

**CHAPTER 74: THE NEXT MORNING (CONCLUSION)**

Clark and Kara return to the farm. "I'm going to check on Lois," going up to their bedroom. But all he finds is the unmade bed. "Lois?" calling out her name and walking from room to room. He goes back downstairs. "She must have gone out," he remarks as Kara makes her way over to the refrigerator.

"Maybe," she replies; taking out a few things and placing them on the table.

"I'll call her cell phone," whipping out his own. He dials the number, but all he gets is her voice mail. He hangs up; a frown on his face. "That's strange," returning the phone to his pocket. "Why didn't she answer?" sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Kara looks over at him and sees the concern on his face. "I'm sure she's fine, Kal-El," walking over to him. "You know Lois," she says with a smile. "She can handle herself."

"I have no doubt about that," smiling back at her. "It's just that now that she's pregnant, I find myself beginning to worry about her more than usual." He leans back in his chair with a sigh.

She pulls up a chair and sits down; laying her hand over his. "I know," she replies.

He turns his head to look at her. "I was just thinking about something you said earlier."

She looks at him curiously. "Really? What did I say?"

"Well you said that there was a possibility of Lois developing the ability to fly. And it just occurred to me that even if she does, how would she be able to breathe in outer space? She's a human after all."

"I see your point," sitting back in her own chair with a thoughtful look on her face. "I didn't even think of that." Then she adds, "Maybe Jor-El can answer that question."

"Answer what question?"

They both look up to see Lois standing there. "There you are," jumping up from his chair and pulling her into his arms.

"Easy there, Smallville," looking up at him with a smile.

"So where were you?" he asks her.

"You won't believe it," extracting herself from his embrace and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Try me," sitting back down on his.

"I went to see Jor-El."

Both he and Kara have an astonished look on their faces. "Why did you go see him?"

"I was concerned about whether or not the alcohol I drank last night would hurt the babies."

"What did he say?" taking her hand in his.

"He said everything is fine as long as I don't do it again.

"I'm relieved to hear that," raising her hand to lightly kiss it.

"There is something else," she adds.

He looks at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "He wanted me to ask you when you were going to start your training."

"You haven't started it yet?" Kara interjects; staring at Clark wide-eyed.

He looks over at Kara. "I've been meaning to, but something always seems to happen to postpone it," he replies; shrugging his shoulders.

"That's got to be one of the lamest excuses I've ever heard," glaring at him. "You should have finished it a long time ago."

"What else did he say Lois?" he asks her; turning his attention back to her.

"It's not ideal, but he did suggest that you could complete your training over a longer period of time."

"He said that?" staring back at her.

She nods yes. "You wouldn't have to be there 24/7."

"Huh," a thoughtful expression on his face. "And what did you say?"

She smiles again. "I told him that I would stand by and support you in whatever decision you made."

"That's my girl," his head moving forward to kiss her on the lips. "We should talk some more about this," he says after pulling his lips away.

"Absolutely," she replies. "Now how about that breakfast you promised?" her eyebrows raised.

"Right away, Lanie," winking at her. He gets up from the table and begins to prepare breakfast.

"Do you need any help?" Kara asks.

"I have it covered - but thanks for offering," he says with a smile.

"I think I'll take a quick shower while you're doing all that," going upstairs.

As soon as she's out of sight, Lois walks over to Clark. "There's something else I wanted to ask you."

He turns around and gazes at her. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me what Jor-El said about my living longer than most humans?"

He drops the skillet he was holding. "He told you about that?" bending over to pick it up.

"Yes. Now why didn't you?"

"I forgot?" looking at her sheepishly.

"I don't buy that excuse," she tells him. "Now tell me why you didn't," a serious expression on her face.

He pauses for a moment. "I guess I thought that if I told you about it, that maybe you would take more and more unnecessary chances. Especially with the way you go after a story."

"Exactly how do I go after a story?" her eyes narrowing.

"Well they don't call you 'Mad Dog Lane' for nothing?" giving her a knowing look.

She frowns for a moment. "I don't really care for that nickname," she finally says. "But I guess I could accept your reasoning. But you still should have told me," punching him on the arm.

He flinches from her punch. "Hey!" rubbing his arm. "That actually hurt."

"Come on Smallville," she says. "I punch you like that all the time and it _never _hurts you."

"Well it did that time," still rubbing his arm. He pulls up his sleeve and is stunned to see the beginning of a bruise forming. He stares at it, then stares at Lois. "You have super strength!" he exclaims.

"No I don't," taking a few steps away from him.

"I think you do," he says. He suddenly disappears for a second; returning with a steel pipe. He hands it to her. "Here, try to bend this."

"There's no way I'll be able to do that," she says incredulously.

"Just humor me okay?" he tells her.

"_Fine_," taking the pipe from him. She puts one hand on each end and barely puts pressure on it when it bends in half. "I need to sit down," collapsing on a chair and staring at the bent pipe in her hand.

"I told you," sitting down next to her.

"So I have super speed and super strength," finally looking up at him.

"Yep," taking the pipe from her and placing it on the table. "I know it probably scares you a little...having these kinds of powers. But you know I'll help you adjust to them," smiling at her.

"I know," smiling back at him and taking his hand. They sit there for a moment, then she says, "Do you think there's any chance I'll develop the ability to fly?" looking at him hopefully.

"Kara seems to think it's a possibility."

"It would be so awesome if we could fly together," an excitement creeping into her voice.

"It would," he says; a little wistful.

She gazes at him curiously. "You don't sound exactly happy about it?"

"I am Lois," he says. "It's just that I don't know if we would be able to fly together above the atmosphere. You need air to breathe so..." his voice trailing off.

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it - okay?"

"Okay," leaning forward to kiss her...

**Friday afternoon - Five days later...**

"So how are you feeling today, Miss Lane?" the doctor asks her.

"I'm feeling pretty good," she replies; watching him as he brings over the ultra-sound machine.

"Isn't it too soon for an ultrasound?" Clark asks; not saying 'babies' on purpose because he doesn't want to arouse any suspicions.

"It's not too soon," the doctor reassures him. He turns the machine on, then spreads a clear water-based gel on Lois' stomach.

"That's cold," she remarks; giving a start as the doctor finishes spreading the gel.

Then he takes the hand-held probe and begins to move the probe over her stomach. "Let's see what we have here," he says with a smile; looking at the monitor as he continues to move the probe.

"So how does the baby look?" Clark asks; sitting on the other side of Lois and holding her hand.

"Now this is interesting," the doctor murmurs; not hearing Clarks question.

"What's interesting doctor?" Lois says; beginning to get a little worried.

"See for yourself," turning the monitor towards Clark and Lois. They both stare at the monitor. "Do you see what I see?" the doctor asks them.

Clark and Lois glance at each other, then turn their eyes back to the monitor. "Three babies?" says Clark.

"That's right Mr. Kent," he replies. He points to the screen. "There's one," he says. "There's two," pointing to another one, "And this one makes three," pointing to the other one. "You're going to have triplets."

"Wow!" both Clark and Lois exclaim; pretending that it's a shock to them.

"Can you see what sex they are?" Lois asks him.

"Well normally you can't at this stage of pregnancy, but your babies are more fully developed than usual - so my answer to your question is yes. Would you like to know?"

Lois turns to Clark. "Do you want to know?"

"I want what you want," smiling at her.

"Come on Smallville," she says. "Do _you_ want to know?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course," she scoffs at him.

"I would love to know," he replies. "How about you?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait another seven months. You know how impatient I can be."

"Oh I know that," he quips.

"Very funny Smallville," frowning at him. Then she turns to the doctor. "We want to know."

"Alright," turning his attention back to the monitor. "You are going to have..."

* * *

**CHAPTER 75: AN EXTRAORDINARY DAY**

The doctor moves the hand-held probe to get a better view. "Alright," he says. "Now I can see for sure," staring intently at the monitor.

"Well?" Lois retorts; beginning to get a little impatient.

"This one is a boy," pointing to the screen.

"A boy?" Clark staring at the spot where the doctor is pointing. "Wow!" a big smile on his face.

"There's Clark Jr.," Lois quips.

"We are NOT calling him 'Clark Jr.' and that's final!" he replies empathically.

"What's wrong with 'Clark Jr.'?" the doctor interjects.

"Are you married, doctor?" Clark asks him.

"Yes I am," he answers; a curious look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Does your wife have a pet nickname for a certain body part?" Clark asks him; raising his eyebrows.

The doctor thinks for a moment, then it dawns on him. "Ohh," realizing what Clark is trying not to say. "I understand completely," smiling at Clark.

"We won't call him 'Clark Jr.' - okay?" a small frown on her face.

"We'll think of another name," squeezing her hand and giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"Okay," the doctor says; returning his attention to the monitor. "This one is a girl," pointing to the second baby.

"There's Mary Ellen," Clark replies; an even bigger smile on his face. "Now I'm really happy. We have at least one of each," kissing Lois again.

"What about the third one?" she asks. "I want to know if it's going to be a Smallville or a Lanie."

The doctor moves the probe to get a closer view of the third baby. He frowns for a moment; moving the probe around again. "I'm sorry, but I can't see what the sex of the third baby is. He or she has their rear end to the camera."

"It's a girl," Clark replies. "I just knew it," sitting down on the chair next to Lois and putting his head in his hands.

The doctor looks at Clark with a puzzled expression on his face. "What makes you think it's a girl?" he asks him.

He looks up at the doctor, then turns to Lois. "You want to tell him Lois or should I?" raising one eyebrow at her.

"I would rather not tell him at all," glaring at him.

"Come on, Lois. It's not as if he's going to reveal it to anyone? Doctor/Patient confidentiality remember?"

When she doesn't respond, Clark goes on. "You see doctor, back when Lois was going to Met U, she had what you would call a 'rebellious stage.'"

"A rebellious stage?" the doctor repeats.

"Yes," says Clark. "She and a few friends were driving down the highway at top speed and...well...let's just say the full moon in the sky wasn't the only moon there was that night," a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I see," the doctor replies; trying to keep a straight face. "Well maybe the next time we do an ultra sound we'll be able to tell." He shuts off the monitor. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You can get dressed now Ms. Lane," smiling at her as he walks out; closing the door behind him.

She punches him on the arm. "Why did you tell him that story?"

"Enough with the punching okay? That actually hurt," rubbing his arm.

"Good," getting up from the table and walking over to the chair where her clothes were. She takes only a couple minutes to get dressed.

He rolls his eyes in exasperation. "I suppose you want to make it even - don't you?" looking over at her.

"You bet I do," she retorts.

There's a knocking at the door. "Ms. Lane, are you decent?"

"Yes doctor," she replies. The door opens and the doctor comes back in. "I have some information that I wanted to give you on pregnancy and what to expect when having triplets," handing the manila envelope to Lois. "If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to call me. Now do you have any other questions?"

"I do have something to say," she says.

"What is it?" the doctor asks.

"When I met Clark he had amnesia and was stark naked."

Clarks eyes widen in disbelief. "I can't believe you just told him that!" glaring at her.

"You told him the 'mooning' story. I'm not going to be the only one here who's going to be embarrassed," a smug expression on her face.

"Well you didn't..."

She interrupts him. "_Don't_ go there Smallville," she warns him.

"I must say that the two of you make a _very_ interesting couple," smiling at them. "I have a feeling that things will never be boring between the two of you."

"I agree with you," Clark replies with a smile. "It's been like that from the beginning," kissing her on the cheek. "Wouldn't you say that, Lanie?"

She looks up at him. "You just had to flash that 'Kent smile' didn't you? You know I can never resist it," a small smile beginning to form on her face.

"There it is," kissing her on the lips and staring into her eyes. Then he whispers in her ear, "How about we have a private celebration tonight?"

She blushes at the thought. "Okay," she replies. She looks up at the doctor. "So when do you want to see me again?"

"Well, since you're pregnant with triplets, I would like to see you once a month. Then the last couple months I want to see you weekly."

"Thank you, doctor," Clark extending his hand to shake the doctors hand.

"Yes thank you," she says. "Let's go home," taking Clark's hand in hers.

"You bet," smiling back at her.

**Three weeks later - Thanksgiving Day**

Lois was getting dressed when the phone rings. Before she could answer it, Martha picks it up. "Hello?" she answers. "We're almost ready. We'll meet you there in about ten minutes," she says. "Okay. Bye," hanging up.

Lois looks up at Martha. "Who was that?"

"That was Clark," she replies. "He says that everything is all set."

"That's good," Lois says; sitting down on the bench in front of the bed and putting on her shoes.

"You know," Martha says; sitting down next to Lois. "I can't remember the last time we didn't have Thanksgiving dinner here."

"I know," Lois replies; a little wistful.

"But I love what you and Clark came up with," smiling at Lois.

"I do too," smiling back at Martha. "So," standing up and looking down at Martha. "How do I look?"

Martha gets up; looking her straight in the eye. "Beautiful as always," giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good answer," smiling again at her.

Chloe pokes her head in. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," they both reply in unison.

"Good, because I'm starving," winking at them.

"Let's go then," Lois says; walking out the door with Martha following her.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"I just knew they would be late," Clark says to Oliver. "She's always late."

"What do you expect?" Oliver remarks. "This is Lois we're talking about."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Perry White remarks; walking over to stand next to Clark and Oliver.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Bart says. "When are we going to eat?"

"As soon as they get here, then we can eat," Oliver says; once again marveling at Bart's appetite.

Bart goes over to the entrance and looks outside, then comes back in. "They're here," he says; stepping back outside.

"Well it's about time," Clark says.

Bart comes back in with Chloe and Kara. Then Lois comes in with Martha; walking towards Clark and Oliver.

Clarks eyes widen at Lois' appearance. "She looks so beautiful doesn't she?" he whispers; unable to keep his eyes off her.

"She sure is," Oliver replies. "You're a very lucky man."

"I sure am," a big smile on his face as Martha stands next to Chloe and Kara. Lois comes up to stand next to Clark. "You look so beautiful, Lois," giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're positively glowing," he whispers in her ear.

"I've never seen you look more handsome than you are right now," she whispers back.

"Are you ready?" Perry asks them.

"We're ready," they reply in unison.

He begins to speak. "Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Didn't expect that - did you? *winks*


	16. Chapter's 76 to 80

**CHAPTER 76: AN EXTRAORDINARY DAY - PART 2**

"Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane. You have shared and contributed to their lives in the past, and by witnessing their marriage ceremony today, Clark and Lois ask you to share in their future."

He continues. "Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's lover, teacher, listener, critic, and best friend. It is into this state that Clark and Lois wish to enter. Who gives their blessings to this union?"

"I do," Martha speaking up while holding two lit candles.

"If anyone present can show just cause as to why this couple may not be legally joined together, you should now declare it, or hereafter hold your peace."

When nobody speaks up, he resumes speaking. "Clark and Lois, I charge and require of you both, in the presence of these witnesses, that if either of you know of any legal or moral impediment to this marriage, you do now reveal the same."

They both remain silent. Then he turns to Clark. "Clark Joseph, do you take Lois Joanne to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he replies; smiling at Lois.

He then turns to Lois. "Lois Joanne, do you take Clark Joseph to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replies; smiling back at Clark.

"Clark and Lois, may you pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness, and to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. May you promise to share hopes, thoughts, and dreams as you build your lives together. May your lives be ever intertwined, your love keeping you together. May you build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for others and each other. May your home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love."

Then he says, "Clark and Lois, please face each other and hold hands."

Lois hands her bridal bouquet to Chloe; taking Clarks hands in hers.

"Clark, as you look at Lois, repeat these words after me:

I, Clark Joseph," gazing deeply into Lois' eyes as he repeats the words after Perry, "take you Lois Joanne, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live," smiling at her.

Perry then turns to Lois. "Lois, as you look at Clark, repeat these words after me:

I, Lois Joanne," also gazing deeply into Clark's eyes as she repeats the words, "take you Clark Joseph, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live," smiling back at him.

"May I have the rings please?" he says. Oliver takes them out of his pocket and hands it to Perry.

He holds up both rings. "The ring is a symbol of unity into which your two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle; in which, wherever you go, you will return to one another." He gives Clark Lois' ring. "Repeat these words after me:

"Lois Joanne," he repeats, "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you," slipping the ring onto her finger.

Perry then hands Lois Clark's ring. "Repeat these words after me:

"Clark Joseph," also repeating his words, "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you," slipping the ring onto his finger. They hold each other's hands and look back at Perry.

"Clark and Lois, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take one of the lit candles and that together you light the centre candle."

Martha hands each of them a candle. They walk over to the centre candle and together they tilt their candles to it; lighting it up. They resume their places; handing their candles back to Martha.

Perry continues. "The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the centre candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining of your two families and circles of friends into one."

He pauses for a moment. "Clark and Lois, may your home be a haven of peace and your relationship be one of truth and understanding. May you enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and content of mind as you, day by day, live and fulfill the terms of this covenant you have made with one another."

Then he says, "And now, for as much as you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride!" smiling at him.

Clark lifts the veil off Lois' head and takes her in his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Kent," he whispers.

"I love you, Mr. Kent," she whispers back as he lowers her into a dip and places his lips on hers...

**A/N: **I can't take credit for the actual wording of the ceremony. I found it on the internet. I of course personalized it. I hope you liked it.

* * *

CHAPTER 77: THE FOUR WEEKS PRIOR...

**Four weeks before Thanksgiving...**

"We really should set a date, Clark," Lois says to him.

He looks up from his computer. "You're right. We really should," sitting back in his chair. "Didn't we decide to get married in January?"

"I know we initially talked about January, but that was before we found out I was pregnant. I don't want to waddle down the aisle."

"Well what about Christmas?" he asks her.

She shakes her head. "So many people get married at Christmas. I want to do something different."

"Something different huh?" a thoughtful look on his face. Then his eyes light up. "I have an idea. What about Thanksgiving?"

She puts down her pencil and gazes over at him. "Thanksgiving?" she repeats. Then a smile comes across her face. "I like it. No - scratch that - I love it," jumping up from her chair and making her way over to his desk. "And I love you," leaning forward and planting a big kiss on him. "So now we just have to find someone to marry us on that day. It's not going to be easy," she says after she pulls her lips from his; sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"What's not going to be easy?" a voice asks them. Clark turns around and sees Perry making his way over to them.

"Lois and I were just talking about when we were getting married, Mr. White."

"Did you finally decide on a date?" he asks them.

"We did," smiling over at Lois. "We decided to get married on Thanksgiving."

"That's great. Congratulations," he says. "But what's not going to be easy?" he asks again.

"Finding someone to marry us on that day," Clark replies.

"Is that all?" rolling his eyes at them. "That's not a problem at all. I can marry you two."

They both stare at him in shock. "I'm a licensed minister," he continues. "You can do just about anything on the internet these days," winking at them.

"Wow," Clark finally says. "I had no idea." He turns to Lois. "What do you think?"

"I love that idea," she says.

"There's just one thing," Mr. White says.

"What's that?" asks Clark.

"You have to formally ask me," a twinkle in his eyes. Then he turns to walk away.

"Where are you going, Mr. White?" Clark asks him.

"Back to my office - where else?" not turning around. They watch him until he disappears from their view.

"I think that's our cue," Lois says to Clark.

"Yep," getting up from his chair. "Let's go," holding out his hand to hers. She takes it and they start walking towards the elevator.

**Ten minutes later...**

"So have you decided where you'll be getting married?" He asks Clark and Lois.

"We were thinking about getting married at the farm, but it didn't exactly work out for Chloe. My mother suggested we get married in Washington. We seriously considered it, but there would be too much of a hassle to arrange everything in such a short period. So now we're not sure where."

"Well I have an idea if you're interested?" sitting back in his chair; a mysterious smile on his face.

Both Clark and Lois look at him curiously. "Where exactly?" they both ask at the same time.

"How about your Fortress in the Arctic?"

Both their jaws drop at the mention of the fortress. "What fortress?" Clark asks him in a shaky voice. "I don't have a fortress."

"Come on Clark. I know that you were with Lex Luthor in the Arctic. But Tess Mercer doesn't know that I know. I also know that you're Superman. You don't have to hide it from me anymore."

_It's getting hot in here; _loosening his tie.

"What makes you think that Clark is 'Superman'?" Lois asks him.

He gets up from his chair and walking around his desk; sitting down on the edge of it. "I've been keeping an eye on you for years Clark. Ever since I left Smallville. And then when the mysterious Red/Blue Blur suddenly appeared, it all came together for me." He stops for a moment - then says, "I had more than one reason for agreeing to become the Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Planet _Clark."

"Are you saying you took the job because you wanted to help protect me?" Clark asks him; his eyes widening.

"You're like the son I never had Clark. You've already done so much for this world. You also gave me back my life. I could never repay you for that - but if I could do this for you, then..." his voice trailing off.

Lois jumps up from her chair and throws her arms around him. "Thank you so much," giving him a big hug, then letting go. "What do you say Clark?" turning to look down at him.

Clark gets up from his chair. "You sound just like my father. He died protecting me. And for you to want to do the same for me...well...you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you," extending his hand towards him.

"There's no need to thank me Clark." Before he could say anything else, his phone rings. "Okay get back to work. I want that story on my desk before you leave tonight. Is that understood Mr. Kent? Ms. Lane?" his voice raised an octave as he picks up the phone.

"Yes Sir," they both say in unison. They both walk over to the door; Lois exiting first. As Clark is about to close it, he turns to look over at Perry. He looks up and gives Clark a wink, then returns to his phone call. Clark smiles to himself as he closes the door behind him.

**Three weeks before Thanksgiving...**

Clark is climbing out of his truck when he spots Lois sitting on the porch swing reading a book. He closes the door and walks over to the porch; climbing the stairs. "Is this seat taken?" he asks with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mister, but this seat is reserved only for my extremely good-looking fiancé and father of my children." Then she adds, "But I'll make an exception for you," winking at him. She puts down the book as he sits down next to her.

"Your fiancé is a lucky guy to have someone like you," pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you for the last week about something," she says after their lips pull apart.

"Okay," putting his arm around her shoulders. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know exactly what Clark," she replies. "About what Jor-El said about your training. Have you thought about it?"

"I have," he says. "I think it's a good idea that I start it - at least to a limited degree."

"Well you know I'll support you every step of the way," giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I appreciate that," he says. "But you do know there will be more nights where I'll be late coming home. And the occasional weekend away from home," a serious look on his face.

"I know," she says. "But I look at it this way - I'll be starting school in January. So maybe the nights I'm at school you could go to the fortress for your training. What do you think about that?"

He stares at her for a moment. "You know, that's not such a bad idea," smiling at her. "That way we'll still be able to spend some time together."

"That's the beauty of it," smiling back at him.

"I was right about what I said before."

She looks curiously at him. "About what?"

"About how lucky I am to have you," pulling her into his arms again.

"You better believe it Smallville," kissing him again.

**Later that evening...**

"I'm a little nervous about this dinner," Lois remarks; twisting her napkin nervously in her hands. "He's over 30 minutes late and he's _never_ late."

Clark pulls the napkin away from her and takes her hands in his. "It's going to be okay, Lois," trying to reassure her.

"I want to believe you, but it won't surprise me if he flakes out and doesn't show up." Clark is about to say something when she suddenly gets up from her chair. "I have to go to the ladies room. Watch my purse okay?" walking away.

_I hope she's wrong about that_, he thinks to himself. Then he hears Lois' cell phone ring. He opens her purse and pulls it out; flipping it open. "Hello?" he answers. "Lois stepped away for a moment. This is Clark." He listens for a moment. "I see," a frown forming on his face. "She'll be disappointed," he says. "Uh huh," listening again. "I'll tell her. Yes sir. Alright. Goodbye," hanging up. _Damn!_ closing her phone and returning it to her purse. He looks up and sees her approaching the table. He puts a smile on his face as she sits down.

"Okay Smallville, what's with the fake smile? What's wrong?" she asks him as she sits down.

"You know me too well," he says. After a moment's hesitation he says, "Your father called while you were in the ladies room. He won't be able to make it because there was a change in his travel plans. He has to leave for the Middle East tomorrow instead of on Monday."

She sits back in her chair. "I see," picking up her glass of water and taking a sip. "Did he say how long he'll be gone?"

"At least six months - maybe longer," Clark replies. "I'm sorry, Lois," taking her hand again.

"Didn't I tell you he'd flake out?" biting her lip in an attempt to keep her eyes from watering.

"I wouldn't call it flaking out Lois."

"Look, Clark," she begins to say, "This is not the first time and it certainly won't be the last. You do know that don't you?"

He nods in agreement. "I do," he replies. "So...do you still want to stay for dinner or would you rather go home?"

"I'd rather go home and curl up in front of the fire with a certain blue-eyed farm boy turned reporter - that is, if he doesn't mind," a coy smile on her face.

"I don't think he'll mind at all," a smile on his face.

**Two weeks before Thanksgiving...**

"So did you get a response from Tess Mercer yet?" Clark asks Lois.

"I meant to tell you yesterday. She said she'll be out of town and won't be able to make it," a hint of a smile on her face.

He looks at her curiously. "I know that look, Lois," he says. "You didn't want to invite her in the first place."

"You're right. I didn't. The only reason I did was because she's still head of the _Planet _and I didn't want to make waves."

"Well it was the right thing to do," kissing her hand.

"Well look at it this way: Now we'll be able to have it at the fortress after all," winking at him.

**Later that afternoon...**

"So will Jimmy be able to make it to the wedding?" Clark asks Chloe.

"Unfortunately no," she says; sipping her coffee. "He won't be out of the hospital in time."

"That's too bad," Clark remarks; a wistful tone in his voice. "He's the one person I really wanted to have there. After all, he's said for a long time that he felt that Lois and I would be great together."

"I know," she says; a little wistful herself. "He's really disappointed about not being able to celebrate with you and Lois."

Clark looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he says, "I have an idea that just may work. I'll have to talk to Lois about it first, but I think she'll go for it," a smile on his face.

"What's the idea?" she asks him.

"It's a surprise," winking at her.

**One week before Thanksgiving...**

"So did you hear from your sister yet?" Clark asks Lois.

"I talked to her this morning. She has an inner ear infection and the doctor told her she can't fly," a disappointed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Lois," coming over to her and putting his arm around her. "I know you were looking forward to spending time with her," kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yeah," a little wistful. "But she said she'll come for a visit after we get back from our honeymoon."

**Later that evening...**

"I was going to have Ben Hubbard take in Shelby while we were on our honeymoon - but since Kara is back, that won't be necessary."

"That's good," Lois replies; not looking up from what she was reading.

"He did give me some interesting news however."

She finally looks up at him. "What kind of interesting news?" she asks him.

"Remember when we couldn't find Shelby and he ended up mating with Ben's dog, Gracie?"

"I remember. That's when you noticed I wasn't sneezing around Shelby anymore."

"Right," smiling at the memory. "Well Ben just told me that Gracie is definitely pregnant. Shelby is going to be a father."

Lois' eyes widen in disbelief. "You're kidding!" she exclaims. She looks over at Shelby; curled up in front of the fireplace. "Like father like son huh?" winking at Clark.

"Very funny," frowning at her. "You do know we'll be responsible for half the puppies."

"I know. But I'm sure we'll find good homes for them."

"We will," smiling back at her.

**The night before Thanksgiving...**

"I thought that Dinah, Victor, and A.C. were going to be coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Clark says to Oliver.

"There was a last minute problem in Paraguay so they'll probably miss the ceremony itself. But hopefully they'll be able to come to the reception."

"Well...it's too bad they'll miss the ceremony," Clark remarks; taking a sip out of his beer. After a few minutes he says, "So...any last minute advice for the soon-to-be groom?" raising his eyebrows at Oliver.

"I'm the last person to give romantic advice Clark. You know my track record with women," shrugging his shoulders. "But I will say that I'm really happy for you and Lois. The two of you make more sense than we ever did. You seem to complete each other. And that's a rare thing," smiling back at Clark.

"Oliver?" he says after a moment.

"Yes, Clark?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," taking the beer out of Clark's hand. "You really should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, Dad," he replies with a smirk; getting up and walking towards the spare bedroom.

"Very funny, Boy Scout," Oliver calls out after him.

**Back at the farm...**

Chloe, Kara, and Martha are sitting in the living room drinking Margaritas while Lois has to have one without liquor. "I can't wait to have a real Margarita," taking a sip.

"Well at least you won't be hung over at your wedding tomorrow," Chloe replies; pouring herself another one.

"Don't you think you should slow it down?" says Lois.

"It's not as if there's a lot of liquor in this."

"Actually..." Kara pipes in, "I made them without liquor."

They all stare at her. "What the fun in that?" Martha retorts; a scowl on her face.

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois replies; staring at her in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Don't you think that sometimes I just may want to cut loose?"

"I just never thought..." Lois begins to say.

"Well you thought wrong," getting up from her chair. "I feel like having a real Margarita. Where's the tequila?" she asks Lois.

"It's over there," pointing to a cabinet in the living room.

"Great," walking over there and taking out the bottle. "Now who wants to have one with me?"

"I will," Chloe jumping up from her chair and following Martha to the kitchen.

"I've never seen her like that," Lois says to Kara; watching Martha and Chloe as they're making a new pitcher of drinks.

"I think she just wants to have a little fun. It's not every day her son gets married," Kara tells her.

"That's true," Lois remarks with a smile on her face. "Who am I to deny her?" After a moment, "You want to know something?"

"What?" Kara says.

"I'm so glad you came back when you did. You and Chloe are like sisters to me. I wanted you to know that."

"I'm glad too," smiling back at her. Then she glances at the clock. "You should probably turn in. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes mother," rolling her eyes at her...

* * *

CHAPTER 78: THE RECEPTION - PART 1

**One hour later...**

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off," Lois says to Clark once they get into the limo.

"I know," putting his arms around her. "It was perfect," leaning over to lightly kiss her lips. "Umm," sighing as they continue to kiss; her arms coming around him. "I can't wait to do more of that tonight."

"You can count on that Smallville," pulling her lips away and smiling at him.

"You mean 'Mrs. Smallville'," correcting her.

"Mrs. Smallville. I like the sound of that," kissing him again.

"I like saying it," he replies. Then he adds, "Now that we've had the pictures taken, I think it's time for us to have some fun."

"You better believe it hubby," kissing him again; her hand slipping under his shirt to caress his chest.

"I love it when you do that," his lips moving to where her shoulder and neck meet. Then his hand moves down to her leg and slips under the hem of her dress; his fingers gliding up to her inner thigh. Then he suddenly stops kissing her and looks curiously at her.

"Lois?"

She opens her eyes and stares back at him. "Yes, Clark?"

"You are aware that you're not wearing..." his voice trailing off.

She has the slightest hint of a smirk on her face. "Oh I'm quite aware of what I'm not wearing Smallville," she says rather coyly. Her head leans forward and whispers in his ear; her warm breath tickling his neck. "You like?" softly kissing him behind his ear.

"Very much," his eyes closing as her lips make their way down his neck. Her hand glides down his chest and slips inside his pants. Then her eyebrows go up in surprise; a smile forming on her face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one not wearing something," a twinkle in her eyes.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Surprise," a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we could read each other's minds," laying his lips back on hers.

"Oh yes," she moans softly as he slips his tongue inside her mouth; his fingers moving up even further. Then he slips off the seat and kneels down on the floor in front of her. "I'm having some_ very_ naughty thoughts," his head slipping under her dress...

**Ten minutes later... **

"Oh wow, Smallville," her face all flushed as he sits back on the seat next to her and softly kisses her. Then she carefully lifts her dress up and kneels down on the floor in front of him. "You're not the only who's having naughty thoughts," unbuckling his pants and pulling down the zipper...

**Twenty minutes later...**

Oliver, Kara, Bart, and Chloe have been waiting for Clark and Lois' limo to arrive. "Where are they?" Oliver frowns; checking his watch again.

Chloe walks back to the window and looks out. "There they are," pointing to the limo as it pulls up to the curb. They all walk over as Clark helps Lois out of the limo. "We were wondering where you were. What happened?" Chloe asks them.

"We...um...were delayed," Clark stammering slightly as he adjusts his tie.

"Yes...delayed," Lois repeats as she smooths down her dress.

"Uh huh," Oliver remarks.

"Well lets go in. There's a party going on in there," Clark taking Lois' hand.

"We'll be right in," Oliver says. "We'll meet you by the elevator."

"Okay," Clark replies; escorting Lois into the building.

As soon as they're gone, Oliver takes out his billfold and removes some money; handing a twenty-dollar bill to each of them.

"You should have never bet that they wouldn't have sex in the limo buddy," Bart remarks with a smirk on his face.

"That's right," says Kara; slipping the money into her cleavage.

"You're right," Oliver admits. "I don't know why I even bet against you guys," shrugging his shoulders.

"Well let's go in. Like Clark said, there's a party going on in there," Chloe says with a smile.

**At the same time...**

Clark and Lois were inside the building. As they're walking towards the elevator Lois turns to Clark. "You don't think that they suspect anything - do you?"

He stops walking; causing her to stop. "Shh," closing his eyes and focusing his hearing...

_Bart: __You should have never bet that they wouldn't have sex in the limo buddy._

_Kara: That's right._

_Oliver: You're right. I don't know why I even bet against you guys._

He opens his eyes, then turns to look at Lois. "They know. In fact, Oliver bet them that we wouldn't."

"Wow," looking at him with an amused expression on her face. "You'd think he of all people wouldn't take a bet like that. Remember when he caught us in the penthouse?" blushing a little.

"I remember," blushing a little himself. "But little does he know that we didn't actually have intercourse."

"I know. Does that mean he won the bet then?" she asks him.

"Good question," he replies. Then he notices them coming into the building. "Don't let on that we know about the bet."

"Okay," she says. "Do you want to have some fun with them?"

"That's another good question," he says. "We'll just play it by ear. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile...

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

"That was a beautiful ceremony wasn't it," Martha remarks; wiping her eyes yet again. "You did a wonderful job," smiling up at Perry.

"Thank you, Martha," smiling back at her. "It was my pleasure."

Then a waiter comes up to them with a tray of glasses filled with champagne. "Would you like a glass?" he asks the two of them.

"None for me thank you," Perry replies. "How about you?" He turns to Martha.

"I would love one," taking a glass. Then the waiter walks away.

Perry looks at her for a moment. "You know Martha..."

She turns to look at him. "Yes Perry?" a questioning look in her eyes.

"I was wondering if..." Unfortunately he's cut off when the music stops and the D.J. comes up to the microphone.

"Please welcome for their first dance as husband and wife...Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent!"

The music starts up and everybody starts cheering as Clark and Lois enter the club; holding hands as they make their way to the center of the dance floor. Clark takes Lois into his arms as the song begins to play...

_**I tried to hide from you but I failed, I tried to lie to you but how I failed, and even in my darkest time you gave me light, I never knew this kind of love could feel so right, when I'm in your arms I find myself believe it, we could be anywhere so I can keep on dreaming...**_

Clark and Lois can't keep their eyes off each other as they continue to dance...

_**Whenever you're close to me, you're like the sun, you feel like the sun, and every day you're telling me I am the one, I am the one who makes you shine...**_

Clark leans his head forward and whispers in her ear, "Have I told you how much I love you?" softly kissing her neck.

"Not in the last few minutes," she replies as she closes her eyes…

_**And I know whenever you want me to...I'll go, and even when you're not with me I feel you there, I only have to look and see and I'll know where, when I'm holding you the world can stop its turning, you're always gonna pull me through and I won't be returning...**_

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lois whispers to Clark.

"You can tell me anything Lois," whispering back.

"I love you too," she says.

He looks into her eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but that's no secret," winking at her.

She lightly punches him on his upper arm. "Very funny Smallville," trying not to smile but failing at it.

"Enough talking and a lot more kissing," his lips finding hers again…

_**Whenever you're close to me, you're like the sun, you feel like the sun, and every day you're telling me I am the one, I am the one who makes you shine...**_

"I just love to kiss you," pulling her closer. "I'm going to kiss you all over tonight," looking directly into her eyes. "And I mean…_all over_."

Lois tries to keep herself from blushing but fails miserably. "I'm also gonna make you blush all over your body," his hand sliding from her back to gently caress her backside...

_**You're like the sun, you keep me warm, you're telling me when I'm in your arms we can be anywhere, Whenever you're close to me, you're like the sun, you feel like the sun, and everyday you're telling me I am the one, I am the one who makes you shine, I am the one who makes you shine...**_

The song ends and the D.J. returns to the microphone. "It's time for everybody to join the newlyweds on the dance floor," he announces as he gets the next song ready to play.

"I requested this next one," Clark says to Lois. "I heard it and thought it would be the perfect one to dance to with my mother."

"Of course," smiling up at him. "Mom?" calling out to her.

She turns away from Perry when she hears her name. "Yes Clark?"

"This is our song," smiling at her.

"Will you excuse me?" she asks Perry; turning back towards him.

"Of course," he replies. "Since you'll be dancing with Clark, I'll dance with Lois." Then he says," And don't forget. You promised me a dance," his eyes twinkling.

"I always keep my promises," smiling at him as they both walk over to Clark and Lois. Clark begins to dance with Martha and Lois begins to dance with Perry as the song starts…

_**I can't remember when you weren't there, when I didn't care for anyone but you, I swear we've been through everything there is, can't imagine anything we've missed, can't imagine anything the two of us can't do…**_

"Mom?" he says as they continue to dance.

"Yes Clark?" she replies.

"Did you notice that Lois is wearing the diamond earrings you gave her for her birthday?"

"I sure did. They're the ones I wore when I married your father, " smiling back at him.

_**Through the years you've never let me down, you turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found I've found with you…**_

"I miss him. I'd give anything for him to be with us right now," a wistful look on his face.

"He is here with us Clark," reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "He's always right here – in our hearts," laying her hand on his chest.

He smiles at her. "I love you Mom," his head moving down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie," she says with a smile on her face; laying her head on his shoulder.

_**Through the years I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made, and I'm so glad I've stayed right here with you through the years…**_

They continue to dance until Clark whispers in her ear, "So are you going to go out with him?"

She raises her head and looks up at him; a puzzled expression on her face. "Go out with whom?"

"Mr. White," he replies; suppressing a smile.

"What makes you think I'm interested in Perry White?"

"Come on Mom. I noticed it a long time ago. Remember the press conference? Lois and I both thought the two of you were flirting and you denied it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," trying to deflect the question.

"It's okay if you want to date him. I just want you to be happy. And I did notice how much the two of you were smiling at each other just now," winking at her.

She's about to say something when the song ends. Perry and Lois come over to them. "You promised me a dance," Perry says; extending his hand towards her as another song begins to play…

_**Love is lovelier the second time around, Just as wonderful with both feet on the ground, It's that second time you hear your love song sung; makes you think perhaps that love, like youth, is wasted on the young...**_

"Go on Mom. Have some fun," kissing her on the cheek again.

"Alright," taking his hand as he leads her back onto the dance floor.

_**Love's more comfortable the second time you fall, like a friendly home the second time you call, who can say what lead us to this miracle we found? there are those who bet love comes but once, and yet, I'm oh so glad we met the second time around...**_

Clark and Lois watch as Martha and Perry begin to dance. "You know I think they make a really nice couple," Lois remarks; taking Clarks hand in hers.

"They do," he replies; a smile on his face.

"Clark? Lois?"

They both turn around at the sound of the voice; their eyes opening wide when they see who's standing there.

* * *

CHAPTER 79: THE RECEPTION - PART 2

"Lucy?"

Lois lets go of Clark and rushes over to embrace her sister. "I can't believe you actually made it," giving her a big hug. "I thought you had an inner ear thing?" pulling away from her and looking at her curiously.

"I did. I went to the doctor last night and he told me it was a lot better. He also told me that I could fly as long as I took the prescription he gave me. So I decided to surprise you. SURPRISE!" smiling at Lois.

"We're really happy to see you Lucy," Clark replies; having come over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you're officially my brother-in-law," smiling at Clark as she returns the kiss. Then she turns to Lois and looks her up and down. "You look so beautiful. I'm officially jealous," she quips.

"Thanks Luc," she says with affection. Then she says, "So I guess Dad couldn't make it after all," a wistful look suddenly appearing on her face.

"Unfortunately he's still in the Middle East," she replies. "At least that's what he told me last night when I told him I was coming to the reception after all."

"At least you made it," Clark replies; a smile on his face.

Lois nudges Clark. "Look who else made it," pointing towards some people who just walked through the door.

"I'll be right back," kissing Lois on the cheek; then walking over to greet Dinah, Victor, and A.C.

"Congratulations," they all say at the same time.

"Thanks guys - and gal," winking at Dinah; who gives him a hug. "We're both happy that you were all able to make it."

"Yeah," says A.C. "We were able to resolve the problem in Portugal so here we are," a big smile on his face. "So where is your lovely Bride?" he asks.

"She's talking with her sister right now," pointing to Lois. "We didn't think she'd make it either, but she just showed up."

"She looks so beautiful," says Dinah.

"She sure does," says Clark as he gazes at Lois; a far-away expression in his eyes.

Victor nudges A.C. "He's in love alright." Then he asks, ""So where did you end up getting married anyway?"

"In the fortress," Clark replies. "If Lucy had come earlier - or Tess Mercer had shown up, we would have held the ceremony elsewhere. But it worked out great."

While the four of them continue to talk, Oliver is talking with Chloe and Kara. "I never thought I'd see the day when Boy Scout and Stiletto would get married," he remarks.

"I know," Chloe remarks. "They look so happy don't they?"

"Who's Stiletto?" Kara asks.

"I guess there's some stuff that Clark and Lois haven't told you yet Kara," chuckling a little as she tells Kara how Lois once dressed up as a superhero in hopes of catching the Red/Blue Blur.

"I could see Lois doing something like that," Kara replies as Chloe finishes the story; a big smile on her face.

Then Bart comes over to Chloe. "How about a dance, Chloeliscious?"

"Well…" pretending to think about it. "Okay," taking his hand as they walk over to the dance floor.

"He likes her doesn't he?" Kara asks Oliver.

"He's got it bad for her, but she's recently divorced so…" his voice trailing off.

They continue to make chit chat until she asks him, "So how is Jimmy anyway?"

"He's doing a lot better, but not enough for him to come today," he replies.

"It's too bad. He always thought that Clark and Lois had chemistry."

"I thought that the minute I met Clark," he replies.

"I don't believe I know that story either," she says. "Tell me about it."

He's about to tell her when the music stops. "Dinner is now being served," the D.J. announces.

"Let's go," Clark says to Lois; taking her hand and leading her over to the head table. Everybody takes their seats as the servers come out with the dinner entrees. Dinner music begins to play as dinner is being served.

"I don't know about you Smallville, but I'm starving," says Lois. "Umm," closing her eyes for a moment. "That's sooo good," continuing to eat her dinner.

"Save the ummm's for tonight," whispering in her ear.

She opens her eyes and turns her head to look up at him; seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh don't you worry about that. There will also be plenty of umm's and ahhh's coming out of your mouth too," she replies with a smirk. "Just like they were earlier," she adds; winking at him.

"I'm counting on it," he replies; returning her wink.

Then everybody starts clinking their glasses. "Looks like they want us to kiss," Clark whispers to Lois.

"Well we can't disappoint them now can we?" raising her eyebrows at him. They lean into each other; their lips gently touching as everybody claps.

As soon as the clapping settles down, Oliver stands up and clinks his glass. "As everybody knows, I'm supposed to be the best man. But in all honesty, I'm not. I leave that honor to the bridegroom himself," smiling at Clark. He continues on, "I've known Clark for some time now - and I have to say that ever since he's been with Lois, I've never seen him happier. To me, the best part about their relationship is that they're friends as well as lovers. I hope to find that with someone special someday. So..." raising his glass and turning towards Clark and Lois. "I can't think of anybody else who deserves this kind of happiness. I love you guys. Cheers," taking a sip of his champagne.

"CHEERS!" everybody repeats; clinking their glasses again as the newlyweds kiss again.

Clark stands up and gives Oliver a brief hug. "Thanks buddy," he whispers to him. Oliver sits down and Clark picks up his glass. "I'd like to say something." Everybody becomes quiet as Clark begins to speak.

"There's a lot of things I could say right now. I could say how much it means to me that you're all here to share our special day with us. I could say something about each and every one of you. I could even tell you how wonderful my mother is and how much I need her," smiling at Martha. "But there are two people in particular I'd like to talk about."

He pauses for a moment, then continues on. "I think we all know that the one person who always thought that Lois and I would be good together is Jimmy. He constantly said that we had chemistry. So of course we denied it. We denied it for a long time," pausing a moment to smile at Lois. "But the day came when we just couldn't deny it any more. And even though he could have very easily said 'I told you so,' he didn't. That's the kind of guy he is. And I think it's safe to say that Lois and I both think of him as a dear friend." He looks again at Lois who nods yes; smiling back at him.

"So..." raising his glass, "Here's to Jimmy," taking a sip. "TO JIMMY," everybody repeats.

He begins to speak again. "I think you all know who the second person is that I want to talk about. My Dad," pausing briefly to wipe his eyes. "I wish with all my heart that he was here to share this day with us. I miss him very much. WE miss him very much," smiling at his mother. "But like my mother told me earlier - he may not be here in body, but he's here in our hearts," laying his hand on his chest.

He wipes his eyes again. "From the very beginning he thought of Lois as the daughter he never had. And I know that Lois thought of him as a father," looking over at Lois who has tears in her eyes. "I also know that he derived a great deal of pleasure in the way Lois and I would get under each other's skin," smiling at the thought. "And still do," winking at her. He continues on. "I couldn't think of a better man to be my father. So this is for you Dad," raising his glass. "I love you. Cheers," taking a sip.

"CHEERS," everybody says once again as Clark sits back down.

"That was beautiful Clark," Lois whispers to him; kissing him.

"Thank you," kissing her back. He picks up his fork again and resumes eating. "I'm glad we picked this caterer. This food is absolutely delicious," continuing to eat.

"I know," she replies; eating her own dinner. "Oliver said that Gary's Catering was the best. And he's right."

"Well Oliver ought to know. He's certainly thrown enough parties," he remarks.

After everyone has finished their dinner, the D.J. changes the tempo of the music; beginning to play some dance music. "Come on over everybody. Let's work off that delicious dinner, " he announces.

As a number of the guests are making their way to the dance floor, Clark grabs Lois' hand and pulls her to her feet; leading her back to the dance floor when the next song begins to play. "Let's dance," he says...

_**My baby moves at midnight—goes right on till the dawn, now woman, take me higher; my woman keeps me warm...**_

He starts swiveling his hips; thrusting his pelvis forward. He takes off his jacket and tosses it onto a nearby chair as he continues to dance...

_**What you doin' ON YOUR BACK, aah? What you doin' ON YOUR BACK, aah? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah...**_

"Come on," pulling her close to him as his hips continue to sway to the beat; shaking his shoulders as the music continues...

_**She's juicy and she's trouble; she gets it to me good, my woman gives me power—goes right down to my blood...**_

"I want you so much," she whispers as she turns around and leans back into him; putting her hand behind his neck and her other one on her stomach. His warm breath tickles her neck as his arms go around her waist; a moan escaping her lips as they continue to sway to the music...

_**What you doin' ON YOUR BACK, aah? What you doin' ON YOUR BACK, aah? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah...**_

"I want you too," moaning in her ear when she bumps her rear end against his crotch. Their eyes are closed as they sway in time to the music.

_**What you doin' ON YOUR BACK, aah? What you doin' ON YOUR BACK, aah? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah...**_

Oliver is watching Clark and Lois as they dance; shaking his head in amusement. _He's definitely no boy scout that's for sure._

Dinah walks over and stands next to him. "Why aren't you dancing Ollie?" sipping her champagne.

"Not really my kind of song to dance to," he says.

"Well what kind is?" she asks him.

He's about to tell her when the song ends and another one begins to play...

_**Call me irresponsible, call me unreliable, throw in undependable too...**_

"Now that's more like it," he quips; taking the glass from her and setting it down on one of the tables. "Dance with me?" extending his hand towards her.

She stares at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," he says in all seriousness.

"I'd love to," taking his hand as he leads her to the dance floor.

**Meanwhile...**

Kara is standing to the side watching everybody else dancing. Victor and A.C. notice that she's not dancing and walk on over. "Why aren't you dancing?" A.C. asks her.

"I don't know how to dance," she responds; shrugging her shoulders.

"There's nothing to it. I'll show you," A.C. replies.

"YOU?" Victor remarks; an astonished look on his face.

"Yeah me. Why do you sound so surprised?" his eyes narrowing.

"It's just that I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would see a fish dance," trying to hold back his laughter.

"Look who's talking 'Mr. Roboto'" a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you calling 'Mr. Roboto?'" glaring at him.

"_Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto_," A.C. sings; his arms straight ahead and walking like a robot.

"You're gonna pay for that fish stick," walking rapidly towards him; his eyes blazing with fury. But Kara pulls him back. "Come on, let's get something to drink," leading him away from A.C.

**Back on the dance floor...**

"We really need to go out dancing more often," Lois tells Clark as they're dancing.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm enjoying it. I think it's because you're here with me," smiling down at her.

She smiles up at him, then happens to glance over his shoulder. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees who's standing in the doorway.

Clark notices the stricken expression on her face. "Lois? Are you okay?" taking her hand in his. Then he turns around to see who she's staring at...

* * *

**CHAPTER 80: THE RECEPTION - PART 3**

Lois pulls away from Clark and runs towards the doorway. Chloe walks up to Clark and watches as Lois throws her arms around her father. Her eyes widen when she sees who it is. "I don't believe it. Is that..."

"Yep," answering the question she was about to ask.

"But I thought that he was in the Middle East?" Chloe says; a confused look on her face.

"Apparently he had a change of plans," he replies; still watching them.

"Or maybe he had a change of heart," a voice coming from behind them.

Clark turns around and sees his mother standing there. "Mom?"

"Yes Clark?" she says; looking up at him.

"Did you..." a curious look on his face.

"Did I what?" her eyebrows raised.

"Never mind. Forget about it," winking at her.

"I think that's a good idea," winking back at him, then walking away.

"Clark?"

He turns to look at her. "What is it Chloe?"

"I...um...wanted to tell you...umm," her voice a little shaky, "...how much it meant to me that you remembered Jimmy in your speech. Even though we're not together any more, I'll still have a place in my heart for him. So I just wanted to say thank you," biting her lip to keep from crying.

He pulls her into his arms and gives her a hug. "You don't need to thank me Chloe," gently laying her head on his shoulder.

They stay like that for a moment, then she raises her head and gives him a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Clark," she whispers.

"I love you too, Chloe," kissing her back.

She looks up at him. "I think I could use a drink," winking at him.

"I'll join you," he says with a smile on his face, but that's when he notices Lois and her father walking towards him.

"Maybe later," he adds.

"Absolutely. And good luck," she says; winking at him as she walks away.

Clark stands there; a little nervous about the conversation he knows is about to happen. He's adjusting his tie again as Lois walks up to him; her arm wrapped around her fathers.

"Hello, General Lane," he says; extending his hand.

Her father stares at him for a moment, then shakes his hand. "Hello, Mr. Kent," he replies.

Lois looks first at Clark, then her father. "I'm going to talk with Chloe. Now play nice you too," giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, then walking away.

They both watch as Lois walks away. "She looks so beautiful," her father says.

"She sure is," gazing intensely at his bride. Her father looks over at him and sees the far-away expression on Clarks face.

"You really do love her - _don't you?_" her father says suddenly.

"I sure do," his eyes still fixed on Lois. He looks over at her father. "I would do anything for Lois. I would give up my life for her if I had to. And I will do the best I can to make her happy for the rest of her life."

Her father looks curiously at him. "You know, Mr. Kent? I believe you."

Clark is surprised at the Generals words. "You do?" a little skeptical.

"I do," the hint of a smile on his face. "I don't blame you for being a little leery, Mr. Kent. I didn't exactly make it a secret that I had my doubts about you marrying my daughter."

"No you didn't," Clark replies; a small frown on his face.

"Well I've been thinking about it. And to be honest, I've never seen my daughter so happy." He stops for a moment. " My wife was the one who handled all the emotional stuff. But when she died, I didn't handle it very well. I raised my daughters the only way I knew how. And that was the Army way. And it probably wasn't exactly the best way," turning his head away for a moment. Then he says, "All I've ever wanted for my daughters is to be happy," turning to look back at Clark. "And if Lois believes that you're worthy of her love, then I believe it too."

Clark looks at him with astonishment. "You really mean that?"

"I do," he replies.

"Well...I have to say I wasn't expecting that," he remarks. "Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me."

"Call me... Samuel," he replies as he extends his hand again. "But only in private of course."

"Of course," Clark responds; a smile on his face as he shakes his hand. "But only if you call me Clark."

"Of course," a smile on his face.

Lois comes over to them. "Is everything okay?" standing by Clark.

"Everything is fine," putting his arm around her waist and softly kissing her on the cheek.

"I came over to tell you that we're about ready to do the cake-cutting," smiling up at him. "So chop chop," lightly punching Clark on the arm.

"Well let's go then," winking at the General as they walk away. They walk over to where the cake is as her father takes his place next to Martha. Lois picks up the cake knife; Clarks hand covering hers as the music begins to play...

_**At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song, whoa...**_

They carefully glide the knife through the cake, then lifting it up again to make another slice; lifting the piece onto a plate...

_**At last, the skies above are blue, my heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you...**_

Lois breaks off a small piece and brings it to Clark's mouth. His lips part just wide enough for her to slip it into his mouth; his lips gently sucking on her fingertips...

_**I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own, I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known...**_

Then he picks up a small piece; his fingers parting her lips and slipping it into her mouth; smiling at her...

_**Oh, you smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in Heaven, for you are mine at last...**_

"Umm," they both sigh. "That's delicious," he whispers softly; kissing her on the lips.

"It sure is," she whispers back. "Now aren't you glad we went with the wild cherry filling?" winking at him.

"Absolutely," kissing her again. "It made sense. You're my wild cherry,"' winking back at her.

Then two servers come out to lift the cake up. "Now don't forget about saving the top of the cake," Lois reminds them.

"Of course," one of them says with a smile as they carry the cake back to the kitchen so that it could be sliced.

The D.J. comes up to Clark and Lois. "How would you feel if we did the bouquet and garter tosses while they're cutting the cake?" he asks them.

"I think that's a good idea," Clark turning to Lois. "What about you?"

"Sure," she replies. Let's do it," a smile on her face.

The D.J. picks up his microphone. "Alright all you single ladies. It's time for the bouquet toss. Please make your way to the center of the dance floor," the music beginning to play...

_**Man! I feel like a woman, let's go girls...**_

All the single ladies with the exception of Martha and Chloe make their way to the dance floor. Lois notices that they're still on the sidelines. "Come on you two," walking up to them and taking both of them by the arm. "You're both single. Come on. Get out there."

_**I'm going out tonight - I'm feeling' alright, gonna let it all hang out, wanna make some noise-really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna scream and shout...**_

"I don't think..." Martha begins to say.

"Don't even finish that sentence,"' Lois warns her. "I won't take 'no' for an answer," her eyebrows raised.

_**No inhibitions - make no conditions, get a little outta line, I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time...**_

Martha and Chloe look at each other. "Alright," both of them say reluctantly; allowing Lois to lead them to the dance floor. Lois picks up her bouquet and takes her place as the music continues to play...

_**The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**_

"Are you ready, Mrs. Kent?" the D.J. asks Lois.

"I've _been_ ready," smiling over at Clark first before she turns her back on all the women on the dance floor; the bouquet in her hand...

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady, men's shirts-short skirts, oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style, oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction, color my hair - do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel, man! I feel like a woman...**_

Lois raises her arm and throws it over her shoulder; the bouquet flying through the air...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	17. Chapter's 81 to 85

**CHAPTER 81: THE RECEPTION - PART 4 **

There are all kinds of thoughts going through everybody's heads as the bouquet sails through the air...

_Do I want Martha to catch it? _

_I hope I don't catch it. I just got divorced. _

_I don't know what I'll do if Dinah catches it. _

_It would be something if Mom catches it._

_I don't understand what the purpose is of throwing it._

_I hope that Mrs. K catches it. That would be awesome._

_I hope that Chloeliscious catches it._

_I wonder what Ollie would think if I caught it._

_The last time I caught the bouquet was just before I met Jonathan._

_I'm so happy that I didn't miss all this. Thank goodness for modern medicine._

The bouquet finally descends into the hands of Martha. She stares at the flowers in her hands; a shocked expression on her face. As everybody cheers, more thoughts are going on...

_I can't believe that Martha caught it._

_I'm glad I didn't catch it. I don't even want to think about getting married right now._

_I'm glad Dinah didn't catch it. I'm not ready for that yet._

_Mom actually caught it. Wow. It's probably freaking her out right now._

_I still don't understand why everybody is clapping._

_Mrs. K caught it. That is so awesome._

_I wish that Chloeliscious had caught it. Oh well._

_I'm sure that Ollie is breathing a sigh of relief._

_I can't believe I caught the bouquet._

_I can't believe that my brother-in-law's mother caught the bouquet._

Both Clark and Lois come over to Martha; big smiles on their faces. She's still in shock that she actually caught it. "I can't believe it;" still staring at the flowers.

"Well I think it's awesome," Lois replies; giving her a big hug.

"Me too," Clark also giving her a hug.

"Now it's time for the removal of the garter. Will the bride and groom please come forward?" the D.J. announces with a smile.

"That's our cue," Clark says; taking Lois' hand and leading her over to the chair that's been set up in the middle of the dance floor. She takes a seat as the music starts...

_**I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah), them other boys don't know how to act! (Yeah), I think it's special what's behind your back,(Yeah), so turn around and I'll pick up the slack!(Yeah) (Take em' to the bridge!)...**_

Clark gets down on one knee in front of her and slips his hand under the hem of her dress; his hand resting on her ankle. Then he slowly begins to glide it up her leg...

_**Dirty babe...(Uh Huh), You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave (Uh Huh), I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh), It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Uh Huh), (Take em' to the chorus!)...**_

She looks down at him as his hand continues to glide up her leg. He looks up at her with his sexy smirk as his hand reaches her knee...

_**Come here girl! (Go 'head be gone with it!), come to the back, (Go 'head be gone with it!) VIP!, go 'head be gone with it!) Drinks on me, (Go 'head be gone with it!), let me see what ya tworkin' with, (Go 'head be gone with it!), Get your sexy on, (Go 'head be gone with it!) (8 xs)...**_

Then Clark's fingers go beyond the garter; briefly fluttering his fingers between her legs…

_**I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah), them mother****ers dont' know how to act! (Yeah), girl let me make up for the things you lack. (Yeah), 'cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it past! (Yeah), (Take em' to the bridge!)...**_

Oh," she moans softly; feeling a tingle in her body as Clark's fingers brushed up against her core. Then his fingers glide back down her thigh and to the garter…

_**Dirty babe...(Uh Huh), You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave (Uh Huh), I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh), It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh), (Take em' to the chorus!)...**_

"There'll be more of that later," winking at her as his fingers slip under the garter and slowly begin to slide it down her thigh and past her knee…

_**Come here girl! (Go 'head be gone with it!), come to the back, (Go 'head be gone with it!) VIP!, go 'head be gone with it!) Drinks on me, (Go 'head be gone with it!), let me see what ya tworkin' with, (Go 'head be gone with it!), Get your sexy on, (Go 'head be gone with it!) (8 xs)...**_

He lifts her leg up and carefully slides the garter over her shoe; pulling it off completely. Then he lowers his lips to kiss the top of her foot before setting it back down on the floor; licking his finger. "Yummy," a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_**Get your sexy on, (Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8), you ready? you ready? you ready? Uh (Yes)...**_

Clark stands up and takes hold of Lois' hand; pulling her to her feet and taking her in his arms to kiss her; neither one of them having heard the ooh's and ahh's that were going on during the whole thing. "You are a bad boy Clark Kent," she whispers in his ear.

"Does that mean I'll be punished?" he whispers back; his lips moving to kiss her neck.

"There is a very good possibility of that," she whispers again.

"I'm looking forward to it," he replies. Then he reluctantly pulls away from her. "It's my turn now," twirling the garter he's holding.

She lightly touches his face, then walks over to where Martha, Chloe, Dinah, and Kara are standing. Then the D.J. announces, "It's time for the tossing of the garter. Will all the eligible men please come to the center of the dance floor?" beginning to play the next song…

_**She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise, tastes so good, make a grown man cry, sweet Cherry Pie, yeah, wow, heh heh…**_

"I can't wait to find out who catches it," says Chloe; watching as all the men make their way to the dance floor.

"I can't wait either," says Dinah; watching with amusement as Oliver reluctantly takes a place in the back row. "What about you Kara?"

_**Well swinging on the front porch, swinging on the lawn, swinging where we want cause there aint nobody home, swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right, I think about baseball, I'll swing all night, yeah, yeah, yeah – huh…**_

"I still don't understand these customs," she remarks; watching Perry as he walks over to where Oliver is and standing next to him.

_**Swingin in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen, most folks don't cause they're too busy bitchin', swingin' in there cause she wanted me to feed her, so I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater…**_

"Well supposedly the woman who catches the bouquet is the next one to get married. And the man who catches the garter is also supposed to get married next," says Chloe.

"Do you believe in that custom?" Kara asks Martha; who's been unusually silent.

"I don't know Kara. I never thought me of all people would catch it," still holding the flowers. She's about to say something else when Clark takes his place in front of all the men.

_**I scream, you scream, we all scream for her, don't even try cause you can't ignore her…**_

"Are you ready Mr. Kent?" the D.J. asks him.

"I'm ready," turning briefly to smile at Lois. Then he turns back and throws the garter over his shoulder; turning back around to watch as it sails through the air…

_**She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise, tastes so good, make a grown man cry, sweet Cherry Pie, yeah, wow, heh heh…**_

_Do I want to catch it?_

_I know that Clark would probably be uncomfortable if Oliver or Bart caught it._

_I hope I don't catch it. I would never hear the end of it from the team. And let's not forget Lois._

_I do love cherries. Particularly wild cherries._

_I have to admit that these customs are a lot of fun._

_It would be awesome if Mr. White caught it._

_I hope I don't catch it. She's Clark's mother. It would be too weird._

_I can only imagine if Oliver caught it. He would never hear the end of it from Lois._

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I hope its Perry._

_I'm putting my money on Perry White. He seems to be more age-appropriate._

The garter seems to be moving in slow motion towards Oliver. _I can't catch it. Me? Putting the garter on Martha Kent's leg? I would never be able to look her in the eye if I had to slide that garter up her leg. Not that she doesn't have nice legs. She does. Where in the hell did that come from? That was just too weird. It's a good thing nobody can read my mind. _He takes a few steps sideways; the garter just barely flying by him and falling into the hands of Perry White.

_I can't believe I caught it._

_I'm sure that Clark is relieved that it wasn't Oliver or Bart._

_Thank goodness I didn't catch it._

_That is so great. I know he likes my Mom. And she won't admit it, but she likes him too._

_He seems like a nice guy._

_Wow! Mr. White and Mrs. K. I wonder if anybody saw that coming._

_It's cool that Clarks Mom caught it._

_Oliver looks so relieved right now. Any second he's going to walk over to the bar and get a drink._

_Perry caught it. That means he's going to put his hands on my leg and…_

_I was right. It was Perry White._

Clark walks over to Perry. "I'm glad it was you. It would be too weird if it had been any of the younger guys." Then he adds," You like my Mom don't you?"

Perry looks at him in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"Come on Mr. White," rolling his eyes. "I could see how your eyes light up every time I see you talking to my mother. And the same goes for her." He pauses a moment – then says, "I just want my Mom to be happy. And I want you to be happy too. And it's okay with me if you want to ask her out. If anybody is going to date my Mom, I would want it to be you," he says with a smile.

"You mean that don't you?" looking at Clark curiously.

"I do," he replies. "I loved my Dad and always will. And my mother loved him very much. And I won't stand in the way."

"Thank you Clark," taking his hand to shake it.

"It's time to place the garter on the leg of the lucky lady who caught the bouquet," the D.J. announces; playing the next song…

_**I've been really tryin baby, tryin to hold back this feeling for so long, and if you feel like I feel baby, come on, oh come on, ooh…**_

"Well…here goes nothing," Martha says; handing the bouquet to Kara and walking over to the chair in the middle of the dance floor. Perry walks over and kneels down in front of her.

_**Let's get it on, ow baby, let's get it on, let's love baby, let's get it on, sugar, let's get it on, woo…**_

"Can I tell you a secret Martha?" Perry whispers to her.

"What is it?" she asks; a trace of nervousness evident in her voice.

"I'm a little nervous about this. What about you?"

"I am too," she admits.

"I'll try to be discreet," smiling up at her.

"Thank you," she says; gazing back at him.

_**We're all sensitive people with so much to give, understand me sugar, since we got to be, let's live, I love you, there's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no, and givin' yourself to me can never be wrong if the love is true, oh baby ooh…**_

Perry carefully slides it over Martha's shoe and onto her ankle; beginning to glide it up her leg…

_**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be, ooh ooh, I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooh ooh ooh, I ain't goin' to worry, I ain't goin' to push, won't push you baby, so come on come on come on come on come on baby, stop beatin' round the bush, hey…**_

_The last time I began to have feelings like this was when I first met Jonathan. I don't know what to do. I thought that Jonathan was going to be the only love of my life. Is it possible that a person could have more than one? Would I be betraying what I felt for him if I allow myself to explore these new feelings? It's just so confusing._

_It's been a long time since I've had these kinds of feelings for a woman. And I know that her late husband was the love of her life. But would she ever be able to love me? It's so confusing. I don't want to pressure her into anything. Maybe I'll just ask her out for a simple cup of coffee. Make it a casual thing. Just to see what happens. _

_**Let's get it on, ooh ooh, let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about, come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out, if you believe in love let's get it on, ooh, let's get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah, let's get it on, eeeeeeeeee, please get it on, hey hey…**_

Perry glides the garter over her knee; stopping it about four inches above the knee. "That's not too high is it Martha?" he asks her; a touch of concern on his face.

"No it's not too high," she replies.

He gets up and takes her hand; helping her to her feet. They stare at each other for a moment, then she says, "I need some air."

"Would you like some company?" he asks her.

"Maybe later?"

"Alright," he replies.

She walks away from him; not hearing the sigh that comes out of him. She walks out onto the balcony; resting her hands on the railing.

"Martha?"

She turns around at the sound of the all too familiar voice; the color draining from her face.

"Jonathan?"

_**A/N: In case you weren't sure who was thinking what thought - here they are in order:**_

_**Perry, Chloe, Oliver, Clark, Kara, Lois, Bart, Dinah, Martha, and Lucy**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 82: THE RECEPTION - PART 5 (CONCLUSION)**

She stands there in shock; watching as he walks over and stands in front of her. "I don't know what to say," she says truthfully. "I've missed you so much sweetheart. It hasn't been easy without you."

He smiles at her. "I know it's been difficult for you, but you've been doing fine on your own. I'm very proud of you."

She gives him a small smile; biting her lip in the process. "Is there a reason why you're here now?" she asks him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," raising an eyebrow.

His smile turns serious. "I know that you're starting to have feelings for someone and I wanted to tell you that it's okay if you want to explore them. You don't need to feel guilty about them. I know you loved me and always will. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. And if you think you've found somebody who can make you happy, then I say go for it," smiling again at her.

She bites her lip again to keep from crying. His finger reaches out to wipe the stray tear that manages to escape from her eyes. "I'll always love you sweetheart," he says; then taking a few steps back and disappearing into the night.

She takes out a handkerchief and wipes her eyes. Then she looks over and sees Perry talking with Lois' father. _Maybe I will ask him if he wants to go for a cup of coffee sometime. Take it slow and see what happens. _She smiles at the thought; opening the door and going back inside.

In the meantime, the cake is being served and people are sitting back down. Oliver, Kara, Chloe, and  
Bart are sitting down at one of the tables eating their cake when Clark and Lois come over. "So is everybody having a good time?" Clark asks them as they sit down.

"It's a great party," Chloe replies; a mouthful of cake. "And the cake is delicious."

"We're happy to hear that," Lois remarks; taking a forkful of cake.

"You know," Clark begins to say, "Lucy said the craziest thing before."

"Really?" says Oliver. "What did she say?"

Clark begins to chuckle a little. "She actually asked Lois and I if we took advantage of having the limo to ourselves to have sex before we came to the reception. Can you believe that?" rolling his eyes.

"As if we would do that?" Lois also rolling her eyes. "We did make out though," winking at Clark; who winks back at her.

The other four stop eating their cake and stare back at Clark and Lois; stunned expressions on their faces. "Something wrong?" Clark asks them.

"Um...no..." Kara stammers.

When another song begins to play, both Clark and Lois get up. "Come on wifey. Let's do some more dancing," smiling at her.

"You better believe it hubby," she says with a smile; following him back to the dance floor.

_**You show us everything you've got, you keep on dancin' and the room gets hot, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy, you say you wanna go for a spin , the party's just begun, **_

As soon as they leave, Oliver extends his hand out towards the other three. They all silently take out the twenty-dollar bills he gave them before. "You really shouldn't bet against me you guys," a smirk on his face as he pockets the money.

"Did you see the expression on their faces when we told them about not having sex in the limo?" Lois says to Clark as they're dancing. "It was priceless," laughing out loud.

_**We'll let you in, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy, you keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'...**_

"I know. I just heard Oliver say that they really shouldn't bet against him," laughing himself.

"What if they find out that Lucy never said it?" she asks him.

"I took care of that," he replies. "I already talked to Lucy and she agreed to go along with it," a smug expression on his face.

"You really think of everything don't you?" putting her arms around his waist. "I find that _very _attractive," her head reaching up to kiss him.

_**I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day, I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day... **_

"I think you'll find I'm _very_ thorough," his hands sliding down her back to her backside.

"Will you be thorough tonight?" a lilt in her voice as she returns the favor.

"Absolutely," his fingers gripping her backside while his lips find her neck. "Lois?"

"Yes Clark?" looking up at him.

"Does your father know that your...umm..." stammering slightly.

She looks at him curiously. "That I'm..._what_?" she asks him. "Pregnant?"

"Yes," nodding his head.

"I haven't told him yet. Should we tell him tonight before he has to leave in the morning?" she asks him.

"I think it's a good idea. Maybe we should tell him now," looking over and seeing the General standing by himself having a glass of champagne.

"Let's go then," taking his hand. They walk over to where he's standing.

"I have to say that it's been a great party. I'm impressed by how you managed to put this all together in such short notice," raising an eyebrow.

"Well we were originally planning to get married in January but..." Lois starts to say.

"But you're pregnant - right?" finishing her thought.

Both Clark and Lois stare at him in shock. "How did you know that?" Lois asks him.

He smiles at her. "You don't just have a 'love glow' Lo. You also have the kind of glow your mother had when she was pregnant with you and Lucy. Plus I also noticed you haven't been drinking any champagne so I put two and two together."

"Well just so you know, that's not why we got married. Clark proposed to me before we found out," she tells him.

"That's right," taking her hand in his. "I wanted to marry Lois even before we discovered her pregnancy. And to be honest, I had doubts that I would ever be able to physically father a child. So for me it was a wonderful surprise," Clark says; a big smile on his face.

"I have to say that you don't seem all that shocked daddy," she says. "I thought you'd be getting all riled up and yelling at Clark about how he knocked up your oldest daughter."

"You're right. I could have very easily gotten upset. But watching the two of you today made me realize how much you love each other."

Lois looks at him curiously. "That is totally out of character for you," she remarks. "Since when are you all sentimental?"

"People change as they get older Lo," he replies. Then he says, "So when are you due anyway?" he asks her; changing the subject.

"I'm about two months pregnant - so that means I'm due around the end of June/early July," she tells him. "Oh - and one more thing: not too many people know I'm pregnant. We want to keep it quiet until after New Year's. Just to make sure everything is okay."

"So in other words it's 'classified' until then?" raising one eyebrow.

"That's right," she says with a smile.

"So do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?" he asks her next.

Clark and Lois exchange knowing glances, then Clark turns to Lois' father. "Actually..." hesitating for a moment, "Lois is having a boy..."

"FINALLY!" he exclaims; giving Lois a big hug.

"...and a girl," Clark continues.

He lets go of Lois and stares at Clark. "TWINS?" he says incredulously.

"...and we don't know yet what the third one is," he adds.

"WHAT?" his eyes bulging. "I need to sit down," finding the nearest chair.

"Are you okay Sir?" Clark asks him; sitting down next to him as Lois sits down on the other side.

"I'll be fine. I just can't believe it. Multiple births don't even run in our family. How is this possible?" looking over at Clark.

"As far as I knew it didn't run in my family either," Clark tells him. "But I found out recently that my biological father did have identical twin brothers though," shrugging his shoulders.

While the three of them continue to talk, Chloe and Kara are in the ladies room freshening up. As they're about to leave, Kara stops Chloe. "I've been meaning talk to you about something for a while now."

"Okay," she says. "Do you want to go back to the table and talk about it?"

"Here is fine," she replies. "You see, I've been thinking about it - and now that Clark and Lois are married, they'll probably want some alone time. And they're going to need more room once the triplets arrive. So I thought it might be a good idea to get my own place. The only thing is that I can't afford it right now. And I was wondering if..."

"I think I know what you're about to ask. And the answer is 'yes'. I think it would be fun to live together," a big smile on her face.

"Really?" Kara says. "You wouldn't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. In fact," hesitating for a moment. "It would be nice to have someone there. Since I got divorced, it's been a little lonely so..." her voice sounding a little wistful.

"That's great. Thank you," throwing her arms around Chloe.

"You don't have to thank me," hugging her back. Then she pulls away. "So when do you want to move in?"

"How about after they get back from the honeymoon? I'll have the farm to myself while they're gone. And it's not as if I have a lot of stuff to pack since I've only been back about a month," shrugging her shoulders. "But I will still be helping them out a lot when the babies come. I promised I would. Babysitting, you know."

"That sounds fine to me," Chloe replies. She opens the door. "What do you say we go back out there and have some more fun - roommate?" a twinkle in her eyes.

"You bet," Kara replies; a smile on her face as they walk out the door.

The D.J. comes to the microphone. "It's time for the final dance of the evening. Let's give it up for the bride and groom," leading the applause as Clark and Lois make their way to the center of the dance floor; the final song beginning to play...

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon, I see the passion in your eyes, sometimes it's all a big surprise, 'cause there was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this was love, It's not the way I hoped or how I planned, but somehow it's enough...**_

"I can't believe this day is almost over," Lois whispers.

"I know," whispering back. "But it's not the end. It's just the beginning," smiling down at her...

_**And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place, just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last...**_

They continue to dance until the song comes to an end; sharing a kiss. Then the two of them make their way over to the D.J. He hands Lois the microphone and she begins to speak. "Clark and I want to thank all of you for being here to celebrate with us today. It means more to us than you'll ever know. And I am particularly thankful that both my father and sister were able to make it today," blowing them a kiss.

Clark takes the microphone from Lois. "I was just informed that there is still some food left over. So if anybody wants to take something home, please feel free to do so. And I agree 100% with my new wife," putting his arm around her waist. "Thank you so much for coming today. We love you all. Goodnight everybody," handing the microphone back to the D.J.

They make their way over to the elevator; saying goodbye to everyone.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon," Martha whispers to both Clark and Lois; hugging them both.

"Goodbye everybody," both of them waving as the elevator doors close.

Martha stands there for a moment; wiping her eyes again.

"Are you okay?" a voice coming from behind her.

She turns around to see Perry standing there. "I'll be fine. It's been a very emotional day for me. It's not every day that your son gets married," putting the handkerchief away.

"I could only imagine," smiling at her. "So..." hesitating a little, "I was wondering if you would be interested in going out for a cup of coffee or something like that."

She gazes back at him. _That's just what I was thinking before. Can he read my mind or something?_

"It's funny you say that," smiling back at him. "I was just thinking that very same thing."

He smiles again. "Shall we?" holding his arm out to her.

"We shall," taking his arm as they walk into the elevator..

A few minutes later, Clark is holding the limo door open for Lois; climbing in himself and closing it behind him. "We have two stops to make before we come back to the Metropolis Hotel," he informs the driver.

"Yes sir," he replies; starting up the engine...

**Ten minutes later...**

Clark and Lois open the door to the room; stepping inside. "He's not here Lois," looking around the empty room. Then they hear a noise coming from the bathroom. "That must be him," Clark remarks.

She nods her head as the bathroom door opens. Both Clark and Lois smile at him. "Hi Jimmy," they both say at the same time.

He looks them up and down; his eyes opening wide. He starts to walk towards them, but they reach him first; both of them hugging him.

"We missed you at the wedding, so we thought we'd come see you before we went on our honeymoon," Lois says to him; giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful Ms. Lane...I mean...Mrs. Kent," giving her his mega-watt smile.

"I want you to call me Lois - okay? No more Ms. Lane. And that's an order," she says emphatically.

"I would listen to her if I were you," Clark remarks.

"I think you're right C.K." he says; smiling at Clark. "I can't believe you took the time to come see me. It means a lot to me. I wish I could have been there," a wistful look on his face as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

Both Clark and Lois sit down on either side of him. "We wish you were there too. We did have it videotaped though. And we're having extra copies made just for our closest friends and family. So you can still see it."

"That's great," he says.

"One more thing," Clark handing Jimmy a bag. "This is for you."

Jimmy looks at him curiously, then opens the bag. "What is this?" pulling something that's wrapped in foil.

"Wedding cake," Lois says with a grin on her face. "Vanilla cake with wild cherry filling."

"That sounds good. If you don't mind, I'm gonna eat it now," picking up a fork from his dinner tray and beginning to eat it. "Umm," continuing to eat it. "This is delicious."

"We're glad you liked it," Clark says; chuckling a little as Jimmy finishes up the cake. "Before we go, there's one thing we wanted to say to you."

Jimmy places the plate and fork back on the tray. "Okay. What is it?" he asks him.

Both Clark and Lois each hold one of Jimmy's hands. "We wanted to say thank you for always believing in us. You were the one person who constantly said that we had chemistry. Well...you were absolutely right," both of them squeezing his hands.

"You just have to trust me on these things," winking at them. "You want to hear about my next prediction?"

"Sure," they both say in unison. "So who's the next lucky couple?" Lois asks him.

"You'll like this one," rubbing his hands together with glee. "Oliver and Dinah."

"Really?" Lois looking at him curiously.

"I can see it," Clark remarks. "I saw them dancing before," he says. "The way they were looking at each other reminded me of how we looked at each other before we finally got together," looking lovingly at Lois.

"You watch," Jimmy says. "Sooner or later there will be a Oliver and Dinah wedding."

"I'm sure it'll be a while though," Lois remarks.

"Maybe so," Jimmy replies. "But you mark my words. It'll happen."

"You sound so sure about it," Clark says to him.

"I just have a feeling - just like the one I had about the two of you," his eyes twinkling.

Clark and Lois both chuckle a little at that comment. Then Clark happens to glance at his watch. "I hate to break this up, but Lois and I have one more stop to make before we go on our honeymoon so..." his voice trailing off as he gets up from the bed; Lois also getting up.

They both stand in front of him. "We'll see you when we get back," smiling down at him. He gets up and gives them both a hug.

"I am so happy for both of you," he tells them.

"Thanks Jimmy," they both say as they walk towards the door.

"There's just one more thing," he says. They both turn to look back at him. "I won't tell anybody about the baby," winking at them.

Both Clark and Lois stare at him with surprise. "How did..."

"Let's just say that I had a feeling," winking again. "I won't say anything until you announce it."

Lois walks back to him and gives him another hug. "I love you Jimmy Olsen," giving him a squeeze. Then she lets go and walks back over to Clark. He holds the door open for Lois. Then as he's about to leave, he says to Jimmy, "I love you too buddy," winking at him as he leaves; the door closing behind him.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"We won't be long," Clark tells the limo driver.

"Yes sir," he replies as Clark helps Lois out of the limo.

He holds on to her because of the uneven ground. They continue walking until they reach their destination. Clark partially kneels down in front of the headstone his eyes already watering. Lois stands behind him; her hand on his shoulder.

"It's me Dad," he says. "Lois and I wanted to come visit you before we went on our honeymoon," his hand resting on the headstone. He wipes his eyes before continuing on.

"We got married today. And I know how much you would have wanted to be here to celebrate with us. But then Mom told me that even though you weren't here with us physically, that you were still here in our hearts. And that will never change. No matter what happens," the tears beginning to roll down his cheek.

"You were right as usual. You knew that we would end up together," managing a small smile. "I know you got a kick out of how we got under each other's skin. And you want to know something? We still do," looking up at Lois; who lightly punches him on his upper arm.

"Did you see that Dad? She still hits me," reaching up for her hand and lightly kissing it. He stands up and looks down at the headstone. "Anyway, we just wanted to come see you. I promise we'll visit more often Dad. I love you Dad." Then he corrects himself. "WE love you Dad."

He touches the headstone one more time, then turns to Lois. "So...are you ready to go on that honeymoon - Mrs. Kent?" he asks her.

"I'm more than ready," putting her arm around him...

* * *

**CHAPTER 83: THE HONEYMOON - PART 1**

**Bed and Breakfast in Vermont**

"Can you get the door _Mrs. Kent_?" he asks her.

"Of course I will _Mr. Kent_," smiling up at him as her hand reaches for the doorknob. He nudges the door open with his foot and carries her into the room; pushing it closed behind him. He gazes into her eyes; gently caressing her cheek with his fingers. Meanwhile, the busboy brings in their luggage.

"Will there be anything else sir?" the bus boy asks him.

Clark finally looks over at him. "No thank you," handing him a tip. "But you can put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign," his eyes returning to gazing into hers.

"Of course sir," picking up the sign and walking out of the room; closing the door behind him.

"We're finally alone," a big smile on his face.

"I know," she says; her fingers reaching up to touch his face. Then she asks, "Can you put me down now?"

Clark frowns a little. "I really don't want to," a little pout on his face.

"Well the sooner you set me down, the sooner we can get to that honeymoon?" she coos.

"I guess I really have no choice," the hint of a smile on his face as he sets her down.

"I'll be right back," picking up her suitcase and promptly walking into the bathroom; closing the door behind her.

As soon as he hears the door lock, he pulls out his suitcase and opens it. _Why am I even bothering to put pajamas on anyway? _he wonders. _Maybe I'll just put the bottoms on and that's it; _smiling to himself as he quickly changes. Then he goes about making the room look more romantic; lighting candles, soft music, a fire in the fireplace. Once he's done, he shuts off the lights and crawls onto the bed; sitting back against the pillows and waiting for her.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Clark looks over at the bedside clock. _What's taking her so long? _He's about to call out to her when he hears the door open. He looks up and stares at her as she walks towards him; wearing a short red silk nightgown with spaghetti straps. _It was so worth the wait; _he thinks to himself.

"So..." she says; stopping next to the bed. "You like what you see Mr. Kent?"

"Very much Mrs. Kent," he replies with a smile. Then he says, "So why are you just standing there?" patting his lap.

"Thought you'd never ask," hopping onto the bed and straddling his thighs. "I love what you did with the room," whispering in his ear as his arms come around her.

"You do huh?" his lips softly touching her neck. His hands slowly move down to caress her rear end while her hands rest against his chest.

"My dear Mr. Kent, are you trying to seduce me?" she says in a sultry voice.

"But of course," his lips moving down to her shoulders. "Is it working?" he asks her.

"I would have to say yes," she replies with a wink.

"I'm very happy to hear that," removing his lips to gaze into her eyes. Then his hands move up to her shoulders and slowly slides off each strap of her nightgown; his lips returning to her shoulders.

She gazes back at him as his fingers slowly pull the nightgown down to her waist; revealing her beautiful breasts. "Umm," she sighs as his hands gently cup them. "I love it when you do that," she says in a soft voice.

"Do you love it when I do this?" his fingers moving to lightly pinch her nipples.

"Oh yes," she moans softly as he continues to play with her breasts. "More," she whispers.

"More huh?" he says teasingly. "More what?"

"Stop teasing me Smallville," lightly swatting him on the arm.

"But I just love to tease you," chuckling a little. "And you know you love it," he quips.

"Maybe," turning her head away.

He removes his fingers from her breasts and lays them on her cheeks; turning her head back towards him and laying a deep kiss on her lips. "Like that?" pulling his lips away and smiling back at her.

"Maybe," she says coyly.

"NOW who's the tease?" suddenly rolling her onto her back and pinning her arms down; straddling her waist.

"You know you love it Smallville," she retorts.

"Well unlike you, I freely admit to loving it when you tease me," his lips lowering down to envelop her nipple in his mouth; letting go of her arms.

"Ahh," closing her eyes and moaning softly as he begins to suckle from her breast; his hand moving to caress her other one. Her back arches up a little; thrusting her breast deeper into his mouth as he continues to pleasure it. Her hands reach into his hair to gently caress his scalp as he switches to the other one and pays it the same attention.

His lips leave her breast and begin to leave a trail of soft wet kisses down her abdomen; making his way down to her stomach. He slips her nightgown down past her waist and encounters something he didn't expect. "Uh...Lois?"

She opens her eyes. "Yes Clark?"

"I have a question for you."

She props herself up on her elbows. "What is it?"

"You see, this doesn't make any sense."

She looks at him curiously. "What doesn't make any sense?"

"Could you please tell me why you went commando under your wedding dress and yet put on panties when we're about to become intimate?" he asks her.

"Oh that," she says matter of fact.

"Yes 'oh that,'" he replies. "And you said you weren't a tease huh?" raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not a tease," she quips.

His fingers move to the center of the waistband. "I have a dilemma," he says. "Should I pull them down your legs or just rip them off?" his eyebrows raised again.

Her eyes narrow at him. "If you dare tear them off I'll..."

But she doesn't get to finish her warning because he's already ripped them down the middle; pulling them off her body completely. "You were saying?" the hint of a smirk on his face.

Her lips purse up in a frown. "You will pay for that."

"And how exactly will that happen?" his eyes dancing with mischief.

Without a further word, she slips out from beneath him and gets out of bed; standing by the side and looking over at him. He props himself up on one elbow and stares up at her. "Where are you going?" he asks her.

"I'll be right back. You sit back and close those baby blues of yours. And NO peaking," wagging her finger at him; turning around and walking towards the bathroom.

He sits back against the pillows and closes his eyes. _I wonder what she's up to; _thinking to himself. Then he hears the noise of the door re-opening. He's about to open his eyes but stops himself. He feels the bed dip down, then feels her straddling his waist again. "Can I open them yet?" he asks.

"Not yet," she replies. Then he feels his arms being raised up above his head.

"What are you doing?" he asks. But then he gets his answer when he hears an all too familiar click on his wrists.

"NOW you can open them," she says.

He opens his eyes and cranes his neck to see that he's handcuffed to the bed with the krimson handcuffs she once used on him when they were in the barn. "You DIDN'T!" he exclaims.

"You bet I did," looking down at him. "I told you that you'd be punished," a smirk on her face.

He looks back at her; noticing that she's put the nightgown back on. "Why did you put your nightgown back on?" staring back at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "And why am I being punished?"

"For that little stunt you pulled when you were removing my garter - that's what."

"Huh?" still staring at her.

"Oh my dear Mr. Kent," shaking her head. "Did you actually think I was going to let you get away with fingering me under my dress?" wagging her finger at him. "You forgot who you were dealing with." She adds, "And for the purpose of this little encounter, you will call me..."

"Call you what?" he interrupts her.

"You will call me Miss Lane."

* * *

**CHAPTER 84: THE HONEYMOON - PART 2**

"You can't be serious," he says incredulously; still staring up at her.

"Oh I am," she says; lowering her head until her lips are only an inch away from his. "You've been a very naughty boy," she says softly. Then she raises her head until she's sitting back up.

"So what happens next?" he asks her.

She raises one eyebrow. "We are going to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Instead of answering him, she gets off of him and goes back into the bathroom; returning a minute later with her suitcase. She opens it and pulls out a small box; walking back over to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

He looks over at the box. "What's that?" he asks.

She only smiles at him; opening the box. "I told you we were going to play a game," scolding him as she takes out some cards.

"What's the name of it?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's called 'Dirty minds - the game of naughty clues," winking at him.

"I never heard of that one," he replies. "What's it about?"

"You get 3 clues and have to come up with the correct answer," she replies. " If you come up with a dirty answer instead of the 'clean' answer, then it means that you have a 'dirty mind'. But we're going to play it a little differently," a sly smile on her face.

"How different?" he asks her.

"The difference is that if you get the wrong answer, I will have no choice but to do something to torture you," a smirk on her face.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," frowning at her.

"Well you don't have any choice," lightly grazing her fingertip down his chest; causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. But before we begin, there's just one thing I have to do first."

"And what's that?" starting to get a little annoyed.

"This," pulling off his pajama bottoms and tossing them to the side.

"Hey!" he exclaims. "That's not fair."

"Oh nothing in life is fair my dear Mr. Kent," grinning at him. "Shall we begin?" raising her eyebrows. When he doesn't answer, she goes on. "Here is the first clue: I get laid in the alley," looking up at him.

He frowns again. _I will get her back for this. _

"Well? Are you going to guess or not?" she asks him.

"What will you do if I won't?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"This," her hand reaching down to give 'Clark Jr.' a little squeeze, then letting go.

"Ugh," he groans. _Damn she's good. _"Fine. My guess is..." pretending to think about it, "Lois Lane," he replies with a smirk.

Her jaw drops at his answer. _I can't believe he just said that. _"You can't be serious?" she says incredulously.

"You know me better than anybody. What do you think?" the smirk still on his face.

"Well that's not it," she retorts. "Just for that I'll..."

"You'll...what?" he counters.

"I'll do this," lowering her tongue and slowly gliding it up his length; blowing lightly on his tip.

He groans again; closing his eyes. _Son of a B*tch!_

She removes her tongue and sits back up. "Here's the next clue," she says. "I often end up in the middle of your split."

"That's an easy one," he says; opening his eyes. "Clark Kent," he replies; a grin on his face.

_I want to smack that grin off his face. _So she puts her mouth over his length and squeezes him.

His body writhes in spite of himself. _She's just loving this way too much._

She removes her mouth. "Okay. Here's the third and final clue for this answer: When your fingers slip inside me, I'm ready to go."

"Same answer," he replies without hesitation; a smug expression on his face.

"That's not it," showing her annoyance. So then she wraps her fingers around him again and squeezes really hard.

"Ahh!" he groans again. "I will get you for that," glaring at her.

"I don't think so," she says sweetly. "You are 0 for 3. And just so you know, the correct answer was _bowling ball_."

"_THAT _was the correct answer?" his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Let's go on to the next question now shall we?" ignoring his comment. "Here's the first clue: The hotter I am, the harder I get."

_She'll won't believe this answer. _He smiles back at her just as sweetly. "Clark Jr.," he replies; stifling a smirk.

_I think he's enjoying this way too much. _"That's not it," glaring at him. She leans over his chest and flicks his nipple with her tongue.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. She's driving me crazy like only she can._

"Next clue," sitting back up. "I can only get laid once," reading from the card.

He pretends to think about it. Then he says, "That's not exactly true Ms. Lane. You've been laid more than once," beginning to laugh.

Now her eyes are blazing with fury. _Bastard! _She thinks to herself. _He drives me crazy like only he can. _She wraps her fingers around his balls and squeezes them hard.

"Son of a bitch!" he yells out loud.

Lois is feeling very pleased with herself. "Here's the last clue," ignoring his outburst. "The argument is whether I came first."

_Oh. NOW I know the answer. But should I let on that I know or just say something else to piss her off? Because frankly it tickles me._

Lois observes the expressions coming across his face. _He's up to something; _frowning a little. _I think he knows the answer. _"Well?" becoming impatient.

Then he smiles. "The correct answer is: an _egg_."

"Well well," she says; a smile on her face. "Very good Mr. Kent. And for finally getting an answer right, you will get a treat," slipping her nightgown off and straddling him again.

"So what is my treat anyway?" he asks her.

She lowers herself onto his length and begins to move herself up and down on him; cupping and squeezing her own breasts at the same time.

He moans loudly as she squeezes him with her pelvic muscles; swiveling her hips and rocking back and forth on him. "Oh yes," closing his eyes and moaning even louder.

She arches her back as she continues to ride him. "Ahh," she moans as she feels her orgasm coming on.

"OH MS. LANE!" he screams out as he has one of his own; his body convulsing off the bed.

Then she has her own a moment later. "OH MR. KENT!" she cries out; collapsing onto his chest.

They lay there for a while; her head resting on his shoulder; her hand softly caressing his chest. "Umm," she sighs. "That was wonderful," she whispers in his ear.

"It was," he whispers back. "Do you want to know what would be even more wonderful?" he asks her.

She lifts her head up and looks down at him curiously. "What?" she asks him.

"If you finally took off these handcuffs," staring intently into her eyes.

"All you had to do was ask," she replies with a smirk as she removes them...

* * *

**CHAPTER 85: THE HONEYMOON - PART 3**

The second he's out of the cuffs, Clark flips Lois onto her back and snaps them on her. "It's my turn," he says with a smirk; picking up the cards.

"Very funny Smallville," she says mockingly. "But you do know I can get out of them very easily," returning his smirk with one of her own as she starts to pull on them. But the smirk disappears when she can't get them off. "Clark?" she says; a concerned tone in her voice.

"What?" looking up from the cards he was reading.

"I can't get out of them," she replies; still trying to get out of them.

"That's the point of handcuffs Ms. Lane," he says teasingly.

"But you don't understand," she says. "You're the only one who's not supposed to be able to get out of them - remember?" raising her eyebrows.

He looks at her puzzled for a moment, then it finally dawns on him. He drops the cards and tries to take them off Lois, but is unable to. "Are you absolutely sure you can't slip out of them?" he asks her.

"I'm positive," she says; now frantically trying to get them off. "It doesn't make any sense. I'm not even Kryptonian," giving up and laying back on the pillows.

Clark stands up; looking deep in thought. "I have a theory as to why," he says after a few moments.

She looks up at him. "What is it?"

"I think it may have something to do with your pregnancy," he replies.

"You mean because the babies are half-Kryptonian?"

He nods yes. "That's what I think."

"So what your saying is that I can't get them off because I have some Kryptonian DNA in me?"

"That's right," he says.

"So how do we get them off?" she asks him.

"Well..." a sheepish look on his face. "We may have to get someone to take them off you."

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she says incredulously.

"Do you have any other suggestions? Because now would be the time to voice them," shrugging his shoulders.

"No I don't," closing her eyes for a moment. "I guess we don't have any other choice," re -opening them. She looks up at him still standing there. "So what are you waiting for?" she asks him.

He smiles back at her - but instead of walking away, he sits back down on the bed and picks up the cards again. "Okay. Here is the first clue..." he begins to read; but she interrupts him.

"Excuse me?" staring up at him.

"I want my turn first," winking his eye at her.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaims at him.

"Here is the first clue," ignoring her outburst. "When I start getting hot, I begin to rise."

She continues to stare at him. "I can't believe..."

"Can't believe WHAT?" looking at her all innocently.

She frowns at him. _He's just loves to see me squirm. _"You want an answer? Fine. My answer is Clark Kent."

He shakes his head. "Close, but not close enough," his lips softly kissing one of her nipples.

Her back arches slightly at the touch of his lips. _Now I'm in trouble._

"Okay. Next clue," he says after removing his lips and sitting back up. "When I'm done, a glaze surrounds my hole."

She stares at him wide-eyed. "I have absolutely no idea," she finally says.

He shakes his head at her again. "I'm really disappointed with you Ms. Lane," grabbing her ankles and pushing her legs up until her knees are on her shoulders. "I expected better than that," gliding his tongue slowly in between her legs.

She squirms as his tongue moves up and down. "Umm," she moans softly.

He removes his tongue. "Okay," sitting back up. "Here's the final clue: When you handle me, your fingers get all sticky," the hint of a smirk on his face. "And I want an actual answer this time." _I just love to see her squirm. I can't wait for her response._

_You want an answer? I'll give you an answer. _"The answer is 'Clark Jr.'"

"You were sooo close," he quips; inserting his finger inside her and thrusting it in and out a couple times.

"Ahh," she moans a little louder. _He sure knows what turns me on._

"Do you want to know the answer?" still thrusting his finger.

"Yes," she gasps out as his fingers move a little faster.

"The answer is: A maple donut," winking at her. He removes his finger. "Let's do one more," picking up another card. He reads the answer to himself; a smile coming to his face. "You'll love this one," winking again at her. "The first clue is: Plowing the field allows me to plant my seeds," looking up at her.

She looks at him curiously. "Planting seeds?" she repeats.

He nods yes. "That's what it says," he replies. "So are you going to guess?" He waits for a minute - then says, "If you don't give me an answer in the next ten seconds, I will be torturing you like you tortured me earlier," a mischievous glint in his eye. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..." But she still doesn't answer; staying stubbornly quiet. "Three, two," he continues on. Still no answer from her. "One." He lays down the card and presses his thumb firmly against her clit.

"Uhh," she groans loudly as he presses her clit several more times.

He sits back up and picks up the card. "Clue number two: When I squeeze the nipples, milk comes out."

_I better give him an answer this time. _"How about..." thinking for a moment, "Clark Kent's lips," her eyes narrowing at him.

He shakes his head at her again. "Not even close," lowering his lips and blowing on the soft wet hairs that surround her entrance.

"Ahh," she moans as the sensation runs up and down her spine.

"Okay. Last clue," he says. "And I really hope you get this one right." He picks up the card again. "Here it is: I wear my flannel shirt when I plow the field."

_Flannel shirt? _She gives herself a mental slap. _Of course! Now I know what it is. _"Is it..." pausing for a moment, "a farmer?"

"Yes," he replies; a big grin on his face. "Finally you got something right," putting the cards back down and laying in between her legs; his hands reaching up to link his fingers with hers.

"I guess we're both naughty," smiling up at him.

"You better believe it," lowering his lips down to the base of her neck and laying soft kisses along her collarbone. He makes his way down between her breasts and doesn't stop until he reaches her entrance. "Umm," he sighs; nibbling his way through her soft wet hairs. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was," he murmurs; lapping up every drop.

"Ohh," she moans as he lifts her legs up and hooks her knees over his shoulders. "More," she cries out.

"Oh I'll give you more," he growls; his head moving between her legs. His hands move down to cup her ass as his mouth moves rapidly all over; not missing a single spot.

"AHH!" she cries out as her body convulses from a mind-blowing orgasm.

He removes his head and kisses his way up her body; making his way to her neck again. "You want more?" whispering in her ear.

"Yes," she whispers back.

"You got it," grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist...

**A little while later...**

"Umm," they both sigh at the same time. Clark lays on his side and props himself on one elbow; his fingers gliding up and down her arm. She looks up and gazes into his eyes. "That was amazing," smiling at him.

"It sure was," lowering his head to softly kiss her lips. Then he pulls away and gets off the bed.

"Where are you going?" a puzzled look on her face.

He smiles at her as he picks up the bedside phone. "Don't you want to get the handcuffs off?" he asks her.

She smiles back at him. "Absolutely," she replies.

**A few minutes later...**

Clark has just put on his pajamas when there's a knock at the door. He glances over at Lois for a second, then walks over to the door and opens it. "You said that you and your wife needed some help with something?" the busboy asks him.

"Yes," Clark replies; holding the door open as he comes in the room. He's about to ask what they need help with when he notices the handcuffs on Lois.

"I see what the problem is," stifling a grin as he walks over towards Lois.

"You see, my wife forgot the key to them and..." Clark beginning to explain.

"No need to explain," he tells Clark. "You're not the first couple to have this problem," reaching over to easily remove the handcuffs. He hands them to Clark as Lois rubs her wrists.

"Thank you," Clark tells him as he walks back to the door.

"You're welcome," the busboy says. "But just one piece of advice?"

"Sure," Clark says; looking curiously at him.

"I wouldn't use them again until you find that key," winking at Clark as he walks out the door.

Clark closes the door; locking it and walking back over to the bed. "So what should we do with these now?" holding them up with one finger and dangling them in front of Lois.

"I don't know," taking them from him. "Maybe we should just put these in a safe place for now," getting out of bed and putting them in her suitcase.

"Maybe we should get rid of them," he says to her as she climbs back onto the bed.

"Maybe," a coy smile on her face as she grabs his hand and pulls him onto the bed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," rolling on top of him and pulling the red blanket over them...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	18. Chapter's 86 to 90

**CHAPTER 86: THE HONEYMOON - PART 4 (CONCLUSION)**

**A week later...**

"I can't believe we have to leave in the morning," her head resting on his shoulder as her fingers lightly trace imaginary circles on his chest.

"I know," his arm around her. "It's been an amazing week," kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad you suggested coming here," kissing him on the cheek. "It's been a wonderful honeymoon," lying her head back down.

He looks down and smiles at her. "I know we could have gone anywhere in the world, but this was exactly what we needed. Just something a little quieter so we could be with each other without a lot of distractions."

"I know," she replies. "We have enough of them as it is," looking up at him. "Not to mention that in seven months there's going to be three more distractions," she quips.

He smiles again; his other arm reaching beneath the warm water to caress her stomach. "I was just thinking that it might not be such a bad idea if we actually left the room to get some fresh air. Maybe go for a walk?"

"Well at least you got some air a couple times when you went to get food for us?" she remarks.

"That was only because you had a craving for a lamb and vegemite sandwich. I had to fly all the way to Australia and New Zealand," he replies back.

"Well what about you?" she counters. "You just _had_ to go to Mexico for some authentic chalupas."

"You were craving those too as I recall," he says; laying his head back against the bath pillow. "Although I did meet a couple nice ladies at the butcher shop in Australia who called themselves Ms. Phoenix and Ms. Smith."

She frowns at him; splashing some water in his face. "Very funny Smallville," she retorts.

"I have to say that they were both drop-dead gorgeous," he says teasingly.

She splashes him again. "Do you want me to put those handcuffs back on you?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"Okay I'll stop," kissing her again.

After a few minutes, she looks up at him. "How about we have some dinner first, then go for that walk?" she asks him.

"Sounds good to me," smiling back at her...

**A couple hours later...**

"That was delicious," Lois says to Clark; carrying a doggie bag in one hand and holding his hand in the other as they walk out of the restaurant.

"I'm surprised that you didn't finish the whole thing," he says casually as they cross the street.

She drops his hand and stares at him. He looks over at her. "Why do you say that?" a quizzical expression on her face.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "It's just that lately you've had a bigger appetite," he tells her.

"You really think so?" she asks him.

"I do," he replies. "But it's because you're carrying three babies. Of course your eating habits are going to change. It's a completely normal thing," shrugging his shoulders. "Are you upset about my saying that?" he asks her.

"No I'm not upset. I guess it just surprised me a little - that's all."

"That's good," taking her hand again. "I wouldn't want you to get upset about anything," kissing her hand.

"Has anybody ever told you that you could be too sweet sometimes?"

"That would be you," he quips; grabbing her arm in mid-punch. "I'm still too fast for you," the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Don't you worry, Smallville. One of these days I will beat you. You can count on that," she says emphatically.

"We'll see about that," letting go of her arm. "You want to walk some more?"

"Sure," looking up at him. "It's a beautiful night. The stars are out - and I have my very own 'Superman' with me to protect me," smiling at him.

He smiles back at him as they continue to walk; not stopping until they come to an unoccupied bench. "You want to sit down?" pointing to it.

"Sure," she says; sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder; sighing a little.

He looks down at her. "Are you okay?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," looking up at him. "I've never been happier," smiling at him.

He gives her a quick kiss. "I've never been happier myself," kissing her again.

They sit there like that for a while. "You know," she says, "We haven't decided on a name for the boy baby," looking up at him.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asks her.

"I was actually thinking of your middle name as his first name," she replies.

"Really?" looking over at her curiously. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," she says. "I like it. The question is do you mind?"

"No," he replies. "In fact, I was thinking the same thing."

"So it's settled then. His name is Joseph."

"Okay. So now we have two of the babies named. We need to come up with a third."

"Well we still don't know the sex of the third one," she replies. "And I don't think we should come up with a name until we know for sure."

He nods yes. "I agree with you. Hopefully we'll find out at your next visit."

"Right," she answers; putting her head back down on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she says, "My hands are a little cold."

"You want me to warm them for you?" cocking one eyebrow.

"A pair of gloves will do just fine," she says; reaching into his pocket. But instead of gloves, she finds a mp3 player. "Why do you have an mp3 player in your pocket?" looking up at him.

"That was supposed to be a surprise," taking it from her. "But I guess now is a good time as any," standing up and extending his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

She stares at him curiously. "Here?"

"Here," taking her hand and pulling her close to him. He sets the mp3 player down on the bench and presses 'play'...

_**Pennies in a stream, Falling leaves, a sycamore, moonlight in Vermont...**_

She rests her head on his shoulder as the music continues to play...

_**Icy finger waves, ski trails down a mountain side, snow light in Vermont...**_

Their arms are wrapped around each other; holding on to each other tightly...

_**Telegraph cables, that sing down the highway, and travel each bend in the road, people who meet in this romantic setting are so hypnotized by the lovely...**_

The only light around comes from the full moon and the stars sparkling in the evening sky...

_**Evening summer breeze, warbling of a meadowlark, moonlight in Vermont...**_

Neither one of them notices the chill in the air; feeling only the warmth of each other's bodies...

_**You and I and moonlight in Vermont.**_

As the song comes to an end, Clark whispers in her ear, "How about we go back to our room and really get warm?"

"I'd love that," she whispers; smiling up at him...

**The next afternoon...**

"Home sweet home," He says to Lois as they climb up the porch stairs. He sets down the luggage and lifts her up into his arms.

"We really don't have to do this again," she says.

"Oh we do," he says in all seriousness. "Because this is our home," opening the door and carrying her over the threshold.

He continues to hold her in his arms. "Are you ever going to set me down?" she quips.

"Okay," sighing as he sets her down; going back outside to get the luggage.

Lois walks into the kitchen and notices an bottle of sparkling cider on the table with a note attached to it. "Clark?" she calls out; removing the note as he comes back in with the luggage.

"What is it?" he asks as he puts the luggage down next to the staircase.

"There's a note here from Kara," opening the envelope and sliding the note out.

"Really?" walking over to her. "What does it say?"

She unfolds the note and begins to read...

_Dear Clark and Lois,_

_I wanted to let you know that I will be sharing an apartment with Chloe. So I won't be here when you come back from your honeymoon. I thought that now that your married - that you would want to have some alone time before the babies come. But don't you worry. I will be around plenty to help you with them. I am so happy for the two of you. And I can't wait to see my little cousins._

_Love,_

_Kara_

_PS: The sparkling cider is on Chloe and I. ENJOY!_

Lois folds up the note and places it back in the envelope. "That was so sweet of her," she says.

"It sure was," he replies. Then he says, "You know - that means that we're totally alone," raising his eyebrows at her.

"Clark Kent. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?" a big grin on his face.

"You really are a naughty boy," smiling at him.

"That's old news," suddenly picking her up and super speeding upstairs...

* * *

**CHAPTER 87: MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**A few days before Christmas...**

"Lois will you PLEASE pick out a tree so we can go home?" a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"It has to be perfect Smallville," she replies as she continues to look at tree after tree. Then she turns around and looks at him. "It's just that..." her expression becoming more serious, "I want Christmas from now on to be special. Not like the ones I had when I was a kid," a wistful look in her eyes.

Clark walks over to her and puts his arms around her; pulling her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't have the kind of Christmas that you should of had," continuing to hold her. "I should be a little more patient," kissing her cheek.

"Thanks sweetie," she whispers in his ear. Then her eyes widen. "That's it!" she exclaims.

"What's 'it'?" he asks her.

"That's the tree," pulling out of his arms and rushing over to the tree right behind them.

He turns around and sees the tree. He can't help but smile at the expression of pure joy on her face. He walks over and stands next to her. "You were right Lois," putting his arm around her shoulder. "It was worth searching for."

"You should know by now that there's a method to my madness," lightly elbowing him.

"Oh I know that all right," ducking to avoid a swat on the back of his head.

"Very funny Smallville," her eyebrows furrowing with annoyance. "Let's pay for it and get it home. I can't wait to decorate it," the smile reappearing on her face.

"You bet," smiling back at her...

**On the way home...**

"Do you really think it'll be a white Christmas this year?" a hopeful tone in her voice.

"That's what they're predicting," he replies; keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well I hope so," she says; looking out the window at the passing scenery. "I've always wanted a white Christmas."

"You know," he says, "If I could make it snow, I would."

She turns her head away from the window and looks over at him. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

He comes to a red light and stops. His hand reaches out to rest against the back of her neck and pulls her to him; his head dipping forward to softly kiss her lips. They continue to kiss until they hear the sounds of honking horns behind them. He reluctantly pulls his lips away and resumes driving.

"Good answer," catching her breath from the kisses. _I always have to catch my breath after his kisses. How does he do that? _smiling to herself. After a moment she says, "Did I tell you that Chloe won't be joining us for Christmas?"

"No," turning his head briefly to look at her. "Why not?" he asks; turning his head back.

"It turns out that her father was released from Witness Protection and she's going to spend Christmas with him."

"Really?" looking over at her again. "That's great. I'm really happy for her. She deserves to have a happy Christmas," a smile on his face. "She's had a tough year."

"I know," she replies.

"What about Jimmy?" he asks.

"He told me that he has family out of state and will be spending it with them."

"When did he tell you that?"

"I went to visit him the day before he was finally released from the hospital. I was going to invite him when he told me. But he wanted me to tell you that he really appreciates the invitation and that after he comes back we'll have a movie night or something like that."

"That'll be fun," Clark remarks. "Oh by the way, Mom will be spending Christmas Eve with Mr. White," a grin on his face.

"She is?" looking curiously at him.

"Yep," the grin still on his face. "He invited her to a Christmas party and she said yes. She was reluctant at first, but I insisted she go and have a great time. He'll be going out of town the next day so he won't be here for Christmas."

"That's really nice," she says. After a minute, she asks him, "How do you really feel about the two of them dating?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "I just want her to be happy. And even though nobody could ever take the place of my Dad, I think that Perry is a great guy. And that's what my Mom deserves."

"I absolutely agree with you," smiling again as she reaches over to turn the radio on. "Let's see if we can find some Christmas music," winking at him...

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight**_...

The conversation lapses into a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from the radio...

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule tide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away, here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore, faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more...**_

Lois rests her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes. Clark looks over and sees the sweetest smile on her face. _She looks so innocent with that smile on her face. It's the cutest thing. __**  
**_  
_**Through the years we'll all be together, if the fates allow, hang a shining star above the highest bow, and have yourself a merry little Christmas now...**_

He reaches over to hold her hand as they continue driving towards home...

**A short time later...**

Lois rushes up the stairs to open the door for Clark as he carries the tree into the living room; taking only a few seconds to set it up properly. She closes the door behind her; taking her boots off and placing them next to the staircase. "So how does that look?" he asks her.

She comes over and studies the tree. "Perfect," she replies; kissing him on the cheek.

"Really?" looking at her curiously.

"You sound surprised. Why?" she asks.

"I don't know. I guess I expected you to be fiddling around with it for an hour or something," shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm just full of surprises," winking at him as she pulls out one of the boxes containing the Christmas lights. "In fact, I can't wait to give you one of your Christmas presents on Christmas Eve," a sly smile on her face.

"That goes double for me," an equally sly smile on his face as he finds another box of lights. "Geez," he remarks, "How many lights do we have anyway?"

"I want a lot of lights," taking the box from him and opening it. "Now you just go in there and make us some cocoa with the tiny marshmallows," pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Kent," he says in a mischievous tone. She smacks him on the rear end as he's walking into the kitchen. He turns around suddenly. "Will there be more of that?" winking again at her.

"Maybe," a blush appearing suddenly on her face. _How does he manage to make me blush too? He's the only man who can make me do that._

_I just love to see her blush. It's so sexy; _smiling to himself as he prepares the cocoa...

**Christmas Eve...**

"Where's Kara?" Lois asks Clark as he's pouring some eggnog into a couple glasses.

"She went to the Christmas party that Mom and Perry went to," sprinkling some cinnamon on top. He hands her one of the glasses and they both sit down on the couch.

"What about Oliver?" he asks her.

"Believe it or not, he's spending Christmas Eve with Dinah," taking a sip of her eggnog. "I guess that Jimmy was right after all."

"He seems to have a sixth sense about these kind of things," also taking a sip. After a moment, he says, "It looks like it'll just be the two of us together tonight," putting his arm around her. He leans over to whisper in her ear, "Do you want your Christmas Eve present now?"

"Do you want yours?" she counters.

"Absolutely," removing his arm and getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asks him.

"I have to get it from upstairs," winking at her as he disappears up the stairs...

**A minute later...**

He comes half-way down the stairs and discovers that all the lights have been turned off. The only light in the room is coming from the twinkling lights on the tree and from the fireplace. The sounds of instrumental Christmas music coming from the stereo seems to float in the air; creating a romantic atmosphere. He smiles to himself, then continues on down the stairs. "Here's your Christmas present," he exclaims as he comes into the room. But his jaw drops when he sees Lois.

"Do you like your Christmas present?" she says coyly; walking over to where he's standing.

"Very much," a finger reaching out to touch the red bow. "Looks like we got each other the same present," a smile on his face.

"Looks like it," she replies. "So...do you want to unwrap your present?"

"Absolutely," reaching over to untie the red ribbon around her neck. "All done," smiling back at her. "How about you?" winking at her.

"You bet," untying the red ribbon around his neck. She leads him over to the blanket that's spread out on the floor. He lifts her up and lays her down on it; lying down on top of her.

"I'm glad that nobody was able to make it," he says softly; lowering his lips to hers. Her arms come around him as they continue to kiss; his arms also coming around her. "Umm," he sighs. "I just love kissing you," he murmurs; his lips moving down to her neck.

"I just love you kissing me," she murmurs right back as his lips continue down her body; not stopping until he reaches her stomach. Then he gets up. "Where are you going?" a puzzled expression on her face.

"I almost forgot a couple things," smiling down at her. He leaves for a second, then returns; laying down next to her.

"Is that..." she starts to say.

"Yep," he replies; drizzling a little bit of egg nog in and around her belly button. " Now that's yummy," beginning to lick her stomach.

"Umm," she sighs as he continues to lap it up. "Leave it to you to pervert something as wholesome as egg nog," she finally says.

"I think you spoke too soon," lifting his head up and staring down at her.

"What do you mean by that?" staring up at him.

He pulls out a sprig of mistletoe and holds it over her lower body. "You know what they say about kissing under the mistletoe," his eyes twinkling with merriment as he lowers his head...

**An hour later...**

"So I take it you loved your Christmas present?" he asks her; his finger softly grazing her body.

"I did," opening her eyes to gaze up at him. "Did you?"

"I did," he repeats; lowering his lips to hers. "What do you say we make this an annual Christmas Eve tradition?" he asks her after his lips pull away.

"I'd love that," pushing him onto his back and rolling on top of him; grabbing the mistletoe and holding it over 'Clark Jr.' "My turn," winking at him...

**A little while later...**

Lois' head is resting on Clarks shoulder; her hand lying on his chest. His arm is around her; holding her close to him. She opens her eyes and looks down at him; seeing a contented look on his face. It always makes her smile when she sees that look. Then she glances up; suddenly jumping up and rushing over to the window.

He opens his eyes and stares at her. "Lois?" getting up himself.

"It's snowing!" she exclaims; acting all excited. He comes over and stands behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There must be at least 6 inches already," he remarks.

She turns around in his arms. "Tag, you're it," pulling away and rushing over to the kitchen door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" watching as she runs outside into the snow. He rushes after her. "Lois!" he exclaims, "You really should come inside," catching up to her. "You don't have any clothes on and I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't get sick," dancing around in the snow.

"It's not as if you have immunity to the cold," calling out after her.

She stops dancing and gazes at him. "Well..." her voice trailing off.

His eyes widen at the implication of that one word. "Are you saying that..."

"Yep," nodding her head. "I noticed it a couple days ago when I was taking a shower and the water suddenly turned cold. And to my surprise it didn't bother me at all."

"But you needed gloves when we were on our honeymoon. Why all of a sudden are you not feeling the cold?" he asks her.

"I don't know why," looking down at the snow. "I guess when the shower thing happened, I thought it was just a fluke at first."

"But it's not - is it?" he says to her; taking her hands in his.

She nods her head no. Then she slips her hands out of his and walks away from him. He's about to say something when suddenly...

_SPLAT!_

He wipes the remains of the snowball off his face and stares at her. "Okay missy, you asked for it," making one of his own and throwing it back at her.

She easily ducks it; super speeding out of the way and smacking him with another one. They continue to go back and forth until she finally tackles him to the ground. "Told you I'd beat you sooner or later," a smirk on her face.

"You win," he says; surrendering at last. "You are the master of the snowball fight," he quips. "For now," returning her smirk with one of his own.

"I have a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever," smiling down at him.

"I have a feeling you're right," pulling her down on top of him. "Merry Christmas, Lanie."

"Merry Christmas, Smallville."

* * *

**CHAPTER 88: HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**The day after Christmas...**

Clark is at the stove flipping some pancakes when Lois comes down the stairs. "Mmm," sniffing the air. "That smells good," walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He turns around in her arms; reaching backwards to put down the spatula before lowering his lips to her. "You smell good," he murmurs; his lips moving to her neck.

"Food first," she says teasingly; lifting his head off her neck and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm going to hold you to that," smiling down at her. He turns back to the stove and picks up the plate of pancakes; placing it on the table in front of her. "Your favorite," his hot breath on her neck.

"I just love chocolate chip pancakes," smiling up at him.

"I know you do," giving her a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down himself. "Dig in," smiling over at him as he begins to eat.

"These are so good Smallville," her mouth full of pancakes.

He looks over at her with an amused expression on his face. "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full of food?"

She finishes chewing the pancakes and swallows. "You should know better than to ask me a question like that," she says teasingly. "Since when do I listen to anybody anyway?" raising one eyebrow at him.

He just shakes his head at her; continuing to eat his pancakes.

She looks at him curiously. "What? No smart ass remark?" she says; trying to get a rise out of him.

But he doesn't budge; taking a sip of his orange juice.

_That's funny; _she thinks to herself. _Why didn't he make some snappy comeback? _furrowing her brows.

_I love it when she doesn't know how to react. It just tickles me. Maybe that's why I love to tease her so much; _smiling to himself.

"What's with the smile?" her eyes narrowing at him.

He looks up at her. "You have a problem with me smiling?"

She walks over to him and pushes his plate away; sitting down on the table in front of him. "What are you up to Clark Kent?" her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" he says rather innocently.

She bites her lip in frustration. "Why is it when I ask you a question, you respond in the form of a question without actually answering my question?

"Am I really doing that?" now sporting a big grin on his face.

_He's really starting to piss me off. I'll get him. I'll get him good._

Clark notices the glint in her eyes. _She's up to something. Now I'm worried. _Then he notices her hand starting to reach down toward his crotch. _So that's what she's up to. _

Then to her surprise, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her onto his lap. "What ARE you doing Smallville?"

"Can't I wish my wife of one month a happy anniversary?" winking at her as his hands move under the pajama top to caress her backside. "Or have you forgotten?" his lips lowering down to kiss her at the base of her throat.

"Umm," she sighs; forgetting all about getting back at him as his hands move from her backside to the front of the pajama top; kissing her bare skin as he unbuttons every button. "Oh yes," she moans again as he reaches the last button.

But fate cruelly steps in when they hear footsteps on the porch. "Damn," quickly buttoning the top back up and setting her down. "That must be Mom," quickly getting up from his chair and walking over to the kitchen door and opening it.

"Thanks sweetie," giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she comes in with a bunch of grocery bags in her arms. "Perfect timing," smiling at him as he takes some of the bags from her and sets them down on the table.

"You were up early," Lois remarks; having begun to empty out the bags.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd pick up a few things for your New Year's Eve party," putting away some of the groceries.

"It's not for a few days," he remarks; closing the door and helping them put away the rest of them.

"Do you really want to deal with the lines at the store on New Year's Eve?" Martha asks him; sitting down.

"Of course not," he replies. "But it wouldn't be a problem for me," winking at his mother.

"Very funny Clark," lightly smacking him on the arm.

"So how was your date Christmas Eve?" he asks her; his eyes twinkling.

"I don't know if I would call it a 'date' Clark," blushing a little.

"A man asks you to a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. THAT'S a date," Lois says; smiling at Martha. She sits down next to her. "So was there any action under the mistletoe?" she says teasingly.

"I should say not," Martha says emphatically.

"You know, all I have to do is ask Mr. White. I'm sure he'll tell me," pulling out his cell phone. "And if he doesn't, then I'm sure there were plenty of witnesses," winking again at her as he begins to dial.

"Go ahead, call him," Martha retorts; getting up from her chair and walking over to the staircase; climbing the stairs without so much as a glance back.

Clark and Lois look at each other for a moment. "They kissed all right," Clark says to Lois; both of them bursting out laughing.

**Five days later...**

"Where have you been Smallville?" her eyes narrowing at him as he comes into the kitchen. "We have guests coming any minute," wagging her finger at him.

"Don't you wag your finger at me Mrs. Kent," grabbing her finger in mid-wag, then gently kissing it. "Umm," he sighs. "Yummy," winking at her.

"Seriously, Clark," pulling her finger away. "Where were you?"

"Superman's services were needed when a train jumped the track in downtown Metropolis," he replies. "Is that a good enough reason?" raising his eyebrows.

She frowns for a moment. "You're lucky that you're Superman. Otherwise you wouldn't be getting your midnight kiss tonight."

"And here I thought I already received midnight kisses from you?" he says teasingly; wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers.

"That was a little too much information," a voice coming from the kitchen. They both look up to see Oliver and Dinah standing there.

"Hi Ollie, Hi Dinah," says Lois; pulling away from Clark and walking over to greet them. "Happy New Year," giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Clark walks over to give Dinah a kiss on the cheek and to shake Oliver's hand. "Happy New Year to you too, Mrs. Boy Scout," winking at Lois. "You too, Mr. Boy Scout," laughing out loud.

"Very funny, Green Bean," Clark retorts; a frown on his face.

Oliver is still laughing as he hands Lois a bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling cider. "Thanks Ollie. I'll put these in the refrigerator," walking over to the refrigerator.

"I love how you have the place decorated," Dinah remarks as she sits down on the couch. "I can't even remember how long it's been since I've even celebrated Christmas and New Year's," taking a glass of egg nog from Clark.

"Well I love it even more now that Lois and I are together," Clark says with a smile; sitting down in his father's old recliner.

"So is it going to be just the four of us?" Oliver asks Clark; sitting down next to Dinah as Lois comes into the living room and sits down in a chair next to Clark.

"Yep," Lois speaking up. "Chloe is with her father, Jimmy is still out of town, Kara went to a New Year's Eve party at the _Ace of Clubs_, and Clark's mother has a date with Perry White," a sly smile on her face.

"But if you ask her, she'll deny that they're dating," Clark adds.

Oliver is about to make a comment when he spots something under the Christmas tree that peaks his interest. "Okay," walking over to the tree and picking up the item in question. "Who was the lucky recipient of this?" holding up a wall calendar.

"That's mine," Lois says; getting up and taking it out of his hands.

He looks over at Clark. "You have GOT to be kidding me," rolling his eyes. "A Harley Davidson wall calendar?" shaking his head

"I wanted one," Lois retorts. "Since we just got married, Clark and I had decided not to go overboard with gifts this year."

"I had to go to several stores before I found one," Clark smiling at Lois. "I met this really nice sales lady at the calendar store in the mall. You'll never guess what her name was."

"I have no idea," Oliver replies; sitting back down.

"Go ahead Lois. Tell Oliver what her name was," smiling over at her.

"Okay," smiling back at Clark. "Her name was Mary Ellen. Can you believe it? We're actually naming one of the babies Mary Ellen."

"You want to hear something else?" Clark asks Oliver.

"Do I have any choice?" rolling his eyes again.

"Nope," Clark replies. "When I told her that we were naming one of the babies Mary Ellen, she said that she was going to pretend that we named the baby after her," chuckling a little. "She was really funny. We had a nice little chuckle over that."

"But I am curious about one thing though," says Dinah. Why a Harley Davidson calendar?" turning to Lois.

Lois looks over at Clark who nods yes. "That's an interesting story. When Lex and Lana were getting together, Clark didn't exactly handle it too well. And then one time I came up to the loft where he was moping as usual," glancing at Clark who has a slight frown on his face. "I told him I was going to give him some tough love."

"She did all right," a small smile replacing the frown. "She told me that sometimes you have to put your feelings away until it's the right time. Like saving money in a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford. But when you finally open that piggy bank - you'll find that you haven't been saving for a bike. You've been saving for a Harley."

"Now I get it," a smile on her face. "Lois is your Harley - right?" Dinah says; turning to Clark.

"That's right," walking over to Lois and sitting down on the edge of the chair; putting his arm around her.

"Well I think that's sweet," she adds.

"I think so," Lois looking up at Clark.

"So if Lois is the Harley, then what are you Clark?" Oliver asks him; a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm the premium gas that fills her up," Clark promptly replies; a smirk on his own face.

"Now I didn't need to hear that," Oliver retorts; getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

The three of them are having a little laugh about that when the phone rings. "I'll get it," Clark says; getting up and walking over to the phone; picking up the receiver. "Hello?" he answers. "Happy New Year to you too Ben," he says. "What?" his eyes widening. "How many?" he asks. "I see," listening for a minute. "Okay. We'll see them tomorrow. Bye Ben," hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Lois asks Clark.

He doesn't answer her at first - instead walking over to where Shelby is curled up in front of the fireplace. He stoops down and looks at him. "You're a father Shelby," petting him on the top of the head. He looks over at Lois. "Gracie had the puppies tonight. Three boys and three girls," smiling as he continues to pet him.

"So what are you going to do with six puppies?" asks Dinah.

"Ben and I agreed a while back that we would each take care of half the litter. So now I have to find homes for three of them once they're old enough to leave their mother," a wistful look in his eyes.

Lois gets up and walks over to Clark. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking..."she warns him.

Clark gets up and looks at Lois. "I want to keep one of the boy puppies," he says.

"That's what I thought," she says. "Are you nuts? We just got married, I'm starting school in another week, and we're going to have THREE babies in six months. Not to mention your Superman duties and running a farm and a full-time job at the Planet. And might I add, the training with Jor-El." She shakes her head. "I don't think it's a good idea. And what about my allergies?"

"You make a lot of valid points Lois," he admits. "There's no good reason why we should keep one - except one."

"Which is?" she asks.

"Shelby is not getting any younger. And this may be the only time he'll ever have offspring." He puts his arms around Lois. "I really really want to keep one," touching her face.

She just sighs; taking a deep breath. "Please don't use that Kent charm on me. You know I could never resist it," lightly punching him on the arm.

"That's what I was counting on," smiling back at her.

**Less than thirty minutes to midnight...**

"So what channel do you want to watch?" asks Clark.

"It has to be _Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve_," says Lois; taking a sip of egg nog.

"I agree with Lois," says Dinah.

"So do I," Oliver pipes in; drinking some egg nog too.

"Sound good to me," turning on the television and putting on channel 7."

"So who's performing?" asks Lois.

Clark is about to answer when the next performer comes on. "Oh, it's Jennifer Lopez," he remarks.

"Look at that outfit she's wearing," says Dinah. "She must be freezing her ass off," a smirk on her face.

"You would never know that she gave birth to twins. Look at that," Lois says; pointing to the screen. "She has no stomach. How does she do it?"

"She probably has a personal trainer," says Oliver.

"Well us normal people can't afford that," Lois retorts. "How am I going to lose all the baby weight after the triplets are born? And what if I never get my stomach flat again?"

"I'm sure you will Lois," Clark says; trying to reassure her. "If anybody can do it without a personal trainer, it's you Lois."

"Absolutely," Dinah chimes in. "In fact - after the babies are born, I'll be more than happy to help you get back into shape if you want."

Lois looks over at Dinah. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course," she says with a smile.

"Thanks Dinah. That means a lot to me. I will definitely take you up on that," she says with a smile.

"It's almost midnight," Clark interrupts; rushing into the kitchen to pour the champagne; giving everybody but Lois a glass. He gives her sparkling cider.

They all get up and count down along with the people on television...

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There's a lot of kissing going on as _Auld Lang Syne_ begins to play; Clark kissing Lois and Oliver kissing Dinah.

"This is going to be an even better year for us," Clark tells Lois after their lips finally pull apart.

"You better believe it Smallville," smiling back at him. "Now kiss me again," she quips.

"It would be my pleasure," lowering his lips again on hers...

* * *

**CHAPTER 89: NOT AGAIN!**

**One week later...**

"So where is Lois anyway?" Chloe asks Clark as he pours both of them a cup of coffee.

"She has her first class tonight," he replies; sitting down and adding some sugar to his coffee.

"But didn't you agree that you'd go for your training with Jor-El on the same nights as her classes?" Chloe asks him; taking a sip from her cup.

"I already did," he says. "Lois will be back any minute. I went over there the second she left," smiling over at her. He's about to add something else when he abruptly gets up and walks over to the kitchen door.

"What is it Clark?" also getting up from her chair.

"You can sit down Chloe," not turning around and opening the door. "Hi sweetie," greeting Lois with a kiss as she comes inside the kitchen.

"How did you know..." Chloe started to say. "Never mind," sitting back down.

"So how was your first class?" he asks as she hangs up her coat and puts down her purse on the desk.

"It was good," she replies; sitting down at the kitchen table. "It's been such a long time since I was in school, but I think I'll get the hang of it," taking the cup from him as he sits back down.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," says Chloe; taking one more sip before getting up. "I think I'll be heading home," putting on her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow?" looking over at Lois.

"Sure thing," smiling back at her.

"Bye," giving Clark a brief hug before opening the door; closing it behind her.

"I'm glad she's gone," getting up from her chair and walking over to him; sitting down across his lap and putting her arms around him.

"Missed me huh?" he says in a teasing tone; nuzzling her neck.

"Umm," she sighs; nuzzling him back.

"What do you say we go upstairs and you could show me how much you missed me?" lifting her up into his arms and gazing down at her.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replies as he carries her upstairs. He sets her down and turns down the bed while she takes off her jeans and sweater. She turns around and sees him standing there just staring at her. "What is it?" looking at him curiously.

He smiles back at her. "I love it when you wear..."

"The red lace?" her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," blushing a little.

"And I love it when you blush Smallville," slowly walking towards him; her hips swiveling slightly. She stops in front of him and promptly reaches out for the edge of his shirt; pulling it out of his jeans. He raises his arms up so she could pull it off; throwing the shirt onto the floor. Her fingers find the zipper and pulls it down; her eyes still fixed on his. Then she kneels down as she pulls the jeans all the way to his ankles. He kicks them off his feet and reaches down to grip her waist; lifting her back up and into his arms. "I love what you're wearing," smiling at him as he slips off the _Star Wars_ print boxers and tosses them away.

"I knew you would," he responds; removing first her bra, then her panties. "You ever think of wearing the gold bikini outfit?" raising one eyebrow at her.

"You'll have to wait until after the babies are born," she says; a wistful look on her face. "See?" looking down at her rounded stomach.

"I think you still look sexy. And you'll continue to look sexy during and after," kissing her before he lifts her up again and lays her down on the bed.

"You always know the right thing to say," looking up at him as he lays down next to her; propping himself up on one elbow and lightly caressing her stomach.

"It's one of my powers," lowering his lips to softly kiss her belly button.

"I love it when you do that," his lips moving downward towards her inner thighs. Then he stops; getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks him as he walks over to the dresser.

"I forgot something," turning his head briefly and winking at her as he pulls out one of the drawers.

"Well if it's condoms..." winking back at him.

"Nope," not turning his head as he continues looking for something. Then he frowns; pulling out something out of the drawer. He turns around and stares at her. "I thought we agreed to get rid of these?" the handcuffs dangling from one finger.

"I never agreed to that," getting out of bed and snatching them out of his hands.

"Remember the problem we had on our honeymoon?" he says. "One minute you could get them off and the next minute you couldn't?"

"I remember," she says.

"Then don't you think we should at least find out why that happened?" he questions her. But she has a guilty look on her face. "You found out - didn't you?" he accuses her.

"Well..." a sheepish expression on her face.

He crosses his arms against his chest. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me what you found out?"

"Okay," sitting down on the edge of the bed while he remains where he's standing. "I went back to the shop where the handcuffs were purchased and..."

"And?" he asks.

"The saleswoman found out that the cuffs were...well...how should I put this?"

"They were what?" he says.

"They were...enchanted," she replies.

"Enchanted," he repeats. "You mean with magic?"

"Yes," not looking up at him.

"Apparently when MXYZPTLK created the stone, he also did a little magic on the cuffs."

"MXYZPTLK created them?" his eyes widening. "The one who made me trip during that football game in high school?"

She nods yes; still not looking up at him.

"Well now we really have to get rid of them," walking towards her.

But she has other ideas; suddenly hoping out of bed and grabbing him by the waist.

"What the hell?" startled as she throws him over her shoulder and super speeds them downstairs; slapping him on the ass. "Put me down Lois," he orders her.

"Okay," reaching the porch and plopping him down on one of the chairs. But before he could get back up, she quickly handcuffs him to it.

"Come on Lois," struggling to get out of them. "This is not funny. What if somebody comes by and sees me like this?"

"We're not expecting company," a smirk on her face. Then she walks toward the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" he asks her; still struggling with the cuffs.

She doesn't answer him; walking inside. She returns in a few minutes; wearing one of his flannel shirts and holding a ice cream cone. She leans back against the post and begins to slowly lick the cone. "Umm," closing her eyes and moaning a little. "I just LOVE Wild Cherry ice cream," she remarks; savoring every lick.

He stares at her as she swirls her tongue around the ice cream. _Damn! _He thinks to himself. Then he looks down at his crotch. _Damn! _He thinks again.

She smiles inwardly when she sees him glancing down at himself. "Looks like 'Clark Jr.' is getting all excited," she says teasingly; licking the ice cream into a point, then taking it into her mouth and biting into it.

_She's going to be the death of me. _Then he happens to look over her shoulder. _Shit! _Swearing to himself as he sees a car pulling into the driveway. "Uh, Lois," speaking up_._

She opens her eyes and looks over at him. "Yes, Smallville?" she says sweetly.

"Somebody's coming," he says.

She turns around and sees Oliver walking towards the porch. "Get me out of here," whispering loudly and glaring at her.

But it's too late as Oliver reaches the porch stairs. His eyes widen at the sight of a naked Clark handcuffed to a chair with a half-naked Lois standing there with a ice cream cone in her hand. "I DON'T believe it!" he exclaims; rolling his eyes. "Not again," he mutters; shaking his head and turning around. "Would you PLEASE put some clothes on?"

"I can't," Clark replies. "Apparently these are magic handcuffs - and as you know, magic affects me," still glaring at Lois.

"So this wasn't your idea?" still not turning around.

"Nope," Clark replies. "This is all Lois," shooting her a dirty look.

Oliver can't help himself as he begins to laugh. "Of course it was Lois' idea".

"It's not funny," Clark retorts.

"The hell it's not," Oliver replies; still laughing.

In the meantime, Lois had super sped upstairs and grabbed the _Star Wars_ boxers; quickly coming back downstairs and slipping them onto him. "You can turn around now Oliver," she says.

He turns around and sees the boxers. "_Star Wars_ huh?" he quips. "I prefer _Star Trek_ myself," laughing a little.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Lois asks Oliver.

"I would_ love _some," he replies.

She quickly goes inside and returns a minute later; handing him a cone.

"Thank you," taking it from her and beginning to eat it. "That is delicious," licking the cone. "I haven't had a ice cream cone in ages," as they both continue to eat their ice cream.

"Are you going to let me out of these?" Clark asks; watching them eating their ice cream.

"I think we'll finish our ice cream first," Oliver replies; winking at Clark.

"I won't forget this Lois," glaring at her again. "You know I have to retaliate now," he remarks.

"Is that a threat?" stopping to look up at him.

"It's a promise," he says quietly.

* * *

**CHAPTER 90**

**One week later...**

"So is Clark still mad at you?" Oliver asks Lois while they're having lunch at the Talon.

She nods yes. "He won't talk to me unless its work related," she says with a sigh. She continues to pick at her chef's salad; finally pushing it away. "I've tried talking to him, but he is so damn stubborn."

He shakes his head; an amused look on his face. "You really did it this time," taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know," she says. "I have to find some way of making it up to him. But what?" a frown on her face.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I have an idea but I don't know if you'll go for it," Oliver replies.

"I'll try just about anything," she replies; a hint of desperation evident in her voice. She leans forward in her chair. "Tell me. What is it?"

"You sure you want to know?" arching one eyebrow at her.

"I just told you that I'll try just about anything," she retorts. "Will you tell me what it is?"

He leans forward in his chair. "Alright," he says. "This is what I was thinking..."

**At the same time...**

Clark is having lunch with Chloe at Watchtower. "So are you still mad at Lois?" she asks him; taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"You bet I am," a frown on his face as he continues eating his meatball grinder. "Of all the people to show up - it just HAD to be Oliver," throwing down his sandwich.

"Why Oliver?" she asks him.

He looks over at her. "Lois never told you that story?" a curious look on his face.

"What story?" putting down her own sandwich and looking over at him.

"Well..." hesitating a moment, "Not long after we got engaged, we went over to Oliver's penthouse and..."

"And what?" tilting her head slightly in his direction.

"Remember when I brought Lois there and we nearly had sex on the green chaise lounge?" looking up at her.

"Yeah? What about..." her eyes widening as she realizes what he's trying to say. "Oh I get it now. You and Lois had sex and Oliver showed up?"

He nods yes. "Yeah," he replies; turning slightly red.

"So that's how you ended up with that chaise," a hint of a smile on her face. "I wondered about that," trying not to chuckle. "So how are you going to get back at her?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not going to tell you - just in case it doesn't work out," taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's not the real reason - is it?" her eyes slightly narrowing at him. "You think I might tell Lois."

"Of course not," he answers quickly.

"Uh huh," not really believing him. "If you say so," leaning back in her chair.

"I really should get back to work," pushing his chair back. "I'll see you tomorrow?" looking down at her.

"You bet," smiling up at him. He comes over to her and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, then turns around and leaves. She picks up her sandwich, but puts it down when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. "Hey Lo," she says; listening for a moment. "He's still mad at you. You really need to make it up to him," she tells her. "What?" her eyes widening with surprise. "You're kidding right? You're not. Of course you're not," rolling her eyes. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Lo," closing her phone and shoving it into her pocket. _What am I going to do with the two of them? _shaking her head.

**Later that evening...**

Clark comes home and hangs up his coat, then walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a can of soda. He goes into the living room and sits down on the couch; picking the newspaper off the coffee table. He's about to start reading when he hears a voice calling from upstairs. "Clark," he hears Lois' voice calling him. "Can you come up here for a minute?"

"I'm busy," he yells back; putting his feet up and opening the paper.

"It's really important," she calls to him again.

"I just told you I'm busy," he retorts.

"I know that you're reading the paper. Can't it wait until later?" comes her reply.

_I wonder what she wants now; _putting down the paper and making his way over to the staircase. "Okay Lois. What do you want now?" entering the bedroom. He looks at her in disbelief. "You actually think that one glimpse of your naked body will make me forgive you?" he says incredulously.

"I think you will," pulling out the handcuffs.

"You have GOT to be kidding," he scoffs. "If you think I'm going to allow you to put them on me again, you're sadly mistaken," turning on his heel and walking back towards the bedroom door.

"They're not for you silly," she replies.

He stops in his tracks; turning around to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asks her.

She walks over to him and hands them to him. "I'm going to let you put them on me," walking backwards towards the bed and laying down on it.

"What's the catch?" eying her suspiciously.

"No catch," raising her arms behind her. "So what are you waiting for?" raising one eyebrow.

He pretends to think about it. "Alright," walking over and handcuffing her to the bed.

"So are you going to join me?" a coy smile on her face.

"I just have to get something from the kitchen," winking at her.

"Don't be long Smallville," winking back at him.

"Okay," smiling at her; closing the door behind him...

**A couple minutes later...**

Oliver goes into the living room and turns on the television. "Do you want a beer Ollie?" Dinah calls out to him from the kitchen.

"You bet," he replies; smiling up at her as she comes into the living room.

"Here you go," tossing him one and sitting down next to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Clark replies; stepping out of the elevator.

"Not a problem," Oliver replies. "The game hasn't started yet."

"Isn't Lois coming?" Dinah asks him as he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"She couldn't make it," catching the beer that Dinah tosses him. "She's tied up right now," smiling inwardly.

"That's a shame," Dinah remarks; taking a swig out of her beer. Then she puts it down on the coffee table. "I forgot the snacks," getting up from the couch and walking away.

Once she's out of the room, Oliver turns to Clark. "So did it work?" he asks him.

"Like a charm," a big grin on his face. "That was such a brilliant idea Oliver," beginning to laugh.

"So she's handcuffed to the bed as we speak?" Oliver laughing as well.

"That's right," Clark says; putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"She is going to be _sooo _pissed," Oliver says; still laughing.

"She started it," Clark quips; taking a sip of his beer. "Not talking to her for a week was a stroke of brilliance Oliver. I even made Chloe think I was still mad at Lois." He turns to look over at Oliver. "Thanks," holding out his beer towards him.

"Any time Clark. Any time," clinking his beer with Clarks.

**Back at the farm...**

Lois looks over at the clock, then at the bedroom door again.

_Where the hell is he?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	19. Chapter's 91 to 95

**CHAPTER 91**

**Three hours later...**

"Now _that_ was a great game," Oliver remarks; switching off the television. He looks over at Dinah and sees that she's fast asleep. "I should probably carry her to bed," winking at Clark as he carefully lifts her up. "I'll be right back," carrying her out of the room.

Clark smiles back at him, then looks at his watch. _I really should check on Lois. _Oliver returns a minute later; sitting back down on the couch. "I should probably get back to the farm," putting on his coat. "Do you really think she'll be mad?" he asks Oliver.

"This is Lois we're talking about. What do you think?" raising one eyebrow at Clark.

"She is going to be pissed - isn't she?" a frown crossing his face.

"I wouldn't put it past her," getting back up and walking Clark over to the elevator.

"Well she started it in the first place - and I'm not just talking about what she did to me on the porch either," stepping through the elevator doorway.

Oliver looks curiously at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asks him.

"Long story, but let's just say that we were in the barn and she ended up handcuffing me to one of the posts," he replies; not looking him in the eye.

"I see," Oliver says; trying not to smile.

Clark looks up at Oliver; shrugging his shoulders as the elevator doors close.

**At the same time...**

Lois looks at the clock for the hundredth time. _I'm gonna kill him._

"Hello?" a voice calls from downstairs.

"Kara?" Lois yells out.

"Lois? Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs in the bedroom and I desperately need your help," she yells out again. She listens as she hears Kara's footsteps coming closer and closer. The bedroom door opens and Kara sticks her head in; her eyes widening at the sight.

"What the heck is going on?" staring at Lois.

"My husband a.k.a your cousin handcuffed me to the bed three hours ago and just left me here," a frown on her face.

"He did?" a puzzled expression on her face. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Because he's a son of a bitch that's what," a frown on her face. "Can you help me get these off?" indicating the handcuffs.

"Are those the ones with the Krimson kryptonite in them?" she asks Lois.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?" Lois queries.

"Because I probably won't be able to take them off. I am Kryptonian after all," shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I discovered that they've also been enchanted," says Lois.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that sometimes they work and sometimes they don't - regardless of whether or not you're a Kryptonian. So there is a possibility of you being able to get them off."

"Alright," walking over to Lois. She pulls on the handcuffs, but they don't come off. She tries again, but with no luck. "Sorry Lois, but I can't pull them off."

"Damn!" Lois exclaims; plopping her head back on the pillow. "Can you at least take that blanket over there and cover me?"

"Sure thing," picking up the blanket and laying it over Lois. "Do you want me to get somebody else to try and take them off?" she asks her.

"I don't want anyone else to know about this. I have no choice but to wait for Clark to come back. But can you at least stick around until he comes home?"

"I wish I could, but I only came by to pick up something I had left when I moved out," she replies regretfully. "Sorry." Then she suddenly rushes over to the window and looks out. "Clark's coming," turning back around and looking over at Lois. "I'll sneak out the back way," super-speeding out of there.

Lois waits for Clark to come in. _I'm gonna kill him_; she thinks again...

**A few minutes later...**

Clark casually strolls into the bedroom. "How are you feeling honey?" he says rather sweetly; sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Where in the hell have you been for the last three hours?" glaring at him.

"Watching the big game," he says with a smile; pulling the blanket off her.

"THAT'S what you've been doing all this time?" her eyes narrowing at him. "You left me here for three hours handcuffed to a bed - all to watch a football game?"

"Sorry sweetie," his finger grazing her stomach. "I forgot you were here," a barely concealed smirk on his face.

"Bullshit!" she replies through clenched teeth. "You did this on purpose!" she retorts.

"Now why would you think that I would do something that underhanded?" his finger moving from her stomach to one of her breasts.

"Stop touching me," trying to move away from him.

"You see Mrs. Kent," getting up from the bed and beginning to slowly undress, "I haven't forgotten the fact that you've handcuffed me at least three times against my will. A man NEVER forgets that," slipping off his boxers. "So you have no right to be mad at me," crawling onto the bed and laying down next to her.

"So this was your way of getting back at me?" staring at him with astonishment.

"Maybe it was - and maybe it wasn't," lowering his lips to her breast.

She moans as he kisses her breast. "I will so get you back for this," frowning at him.

"I don't think so Lois," continuing to kiss her breast.

"And why not?" she retorts.

"Because we are now even," making his way over to her other breast. "And if you try to get me back, I will have no choice but to retaliate," his tongue flicking her nipple.

A soft moan escapes her lips as he continues his pleasurable activity. _Damn him! I hate it when he's right._

_I'm right and she knows it; _smiling inwardly. "So would you like me to take the cuffs off?" he says out loud.

"What do you think?" she retorts. He reaches over and easily takes them off. She stares at him in shock. "How on earth were you able to get them off?" Kara tried and couldn't get them off."

"You said so yourself that they were enchanted - right?" gently rubbing her wrists, then kissing them.

She pulls away from him once she's out of the cuffs and promptly jumps out of bed; rushing out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong Lois?" rushing after her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she replies from behind the bathroom door. "I am pregnant after all," she retorts. "It's a good thing I didn't have an accident in that bed," she says pointedly.

_Oops!_ he thinks to himself; leaning against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is set up a little different. Anything that's in _**bold **__**and**__** italics **_occurred on Valentine's Day.

**CHAPTER 92: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**

**Pregnancy update: Lois is almost five months along...**

Clark steps out of the elevator and promptly walks into the living room of Oliver's penthouse. Oliver looks up from his paper; surprised to see Clark there. "Hey there boy scout," he quips.

"Hey," Clark replies; plopping down on the couch.

Oliver puts down his paper and looks curiously at him. "Something wrong?" he asks him. "You look like you've been put through the wringer."

Clark only sighs; laying his head against the back of the couch. "I'm just tired I guess."

Oliver comes over and sits down on the couch next to him. "You never get tired," he says.

"Does it have anything to do with Lois?" Clark nods his head. "Well I guess that answers my question," he remarks.

"Let's just say that we had a very interesting day yesterday," not turning his head.

"Really?" Oliver replies.

"Yeah," turning his head to look over at Oliver. "You remember that night I came over to watch the football game?"

"I remember," he says.

"And you remember I left Lois handcuffed to the bed for three hours?"

"Yeah," he says. "Go on."

"Well," pausing for a moment. "I shouldn't have done that. I was so focused on getting even with her that I forgot the most important thing."

"Which is?"

"The fact that Lois is pregnant," he replies; a wistful expression on his face. "And her not being able to go to the bathroom for three hours is not something that even occurred to me."

"And you feel guilty about that," Oliver remarks.

"Yes," he says. "I should have been more sensitive to her needs," sighing again.

"So what happened next?"

"Well...after I took the cuffs off and she went to the bathroom, I apologized to her for what I did. Then she told me that even though she was angry at first, she knew that I was only doing what she would do if the situation were reversed. Then we sat down and had a long discussion about all this getting even stuff. We agreed that things were just starting to get a little out of hand. Sure it was fun, but sooner or later one of us was going to go too far and end up hurting the other. There's much more at stake now. We're married and expecting triplets. So we agreed to cut out the pranks - at least for awhile. We also decided that we would only use the handcuffs if both of us agreed to it. It doesn't mean we can't be spontaneous with each other..."

He's interrupted when Oliver's cell phone rings. "Hold that thought," answering the phone. "Hello?" he says. "Hi Legs," turning to Clark.

_I'm not here ,_he mouths to Oliver.

"No I haven't seen or heard from Clark today." He listens for a moment. "If I hear from him I will give him the message," listening some more. "Alright. Bye," hanging up the phone.

"What did she want?" Clark asks him.

"She wanted to tell her honey bun to get his sexy ass back home because she misses him," the hint of a smile on his face.

Clark frowns at what Oliver just said. "I can't believe she actually said that."

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," laughing a little.

"It's not funny Oliver," glaring at him.

"Oh it is," he remarks; laughing some more. He stops laughing and looks over at Clark. "Okay I'll stop. So if you came to an understanding, then why are you here right now hiding from Lois?"

"Well, " hesitating again, "You know that yesterday was Valentine's Day right?"

"I know," he says. "I had a date with Dinah last night and we finally..."

Clark holds up his hand. "I don't need to hear about your date right now."

"Fine," holding up his own hand. "Please...go on."

"Well the day started off fine," he says. "I thought I'd bring Lois breakfast in bed..."

_**He carries the breakfast tray into their bedroom; briefly setting it down on the floor. He sits down on the edge of the bed and stares down at her sleeping form. Her eyes slowly open; gazing up at him. "Hey you," a smile on her face.**_

_**"Hey to you too," smiling back at her. "Happy Valentine's Day," giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Then he pulls away; reaching over for the breakfast tray. "I thought I'd treat my lovely wife to breakfast in bed."**_

_**She sits up and looks at the tray. "That looks delicious," taking the tray from him.**_

_**"Eat up," he says.**_

_**"Oh I will," picking up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "Umm," she moans softly. "That is so delicious," taking another forkful. "How do you get them so moist?" she asks him.**_

_**"It's Mom's secret," winking at her.**_

_**"So you're not going to tell me?" a slight pout on her face.**_

_**"It's not as if you cook Lois, he quips.**_

_**"Well what if I started?" she asks him.**_

_**"Start what? Cooking?" looking at her incredulously. "If you started cooking again, we wouldn't have a place to live in because the house would have burnt down," chuckling a little.**_

_**"That's not funny," a frown on her face.**_

_**"Do you remember what happened the last time? It was a good thing I was around to blow the fire out. Otherwise the kitchen would have been destroyed. Let's face it Lois - cooking is just not one of your strong suits," shrugging his shoulders.**_

_**"Well maybe if I had a few cooking lessons from your Mom..."**_

_**He raises his eyebrows at her. "I'm not sure if even my Mom could help you," he replies. Then he sees the hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry," reaching out to touch her face. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you really want to do this, you know I'll help you any way that I can. Okay?"**_

_**"How do you do that?" staring back at him.**_

_**"Do what?" he asks in an innocent tone of voice.**_

_**"Get me to forgive you for a comment like that?"staring curiously at him.**_

_**"It's the Kent charm," lowering his lips to hers.**_

_**She smiles up at him; picking up the tray and lowering it to the floor. "How about you show me some more of that charm?" her hands reaching up to pull him close to her.**_

_**"I thought you'd never ask," laying down next to her. "So what would you like me to do first?" he whispers softly.**_

_**"Kiss me," pointing to her stomach**_

_**He smiles back at her; slowly opening her pajama top to reveal her baby bump. He softly begins to kiss her stomach; not missing a single spot. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he murmurs; his hands caressing her backside.**_

_**"I'm getting a pretty good idea," smiling down at him...**_

"Well that sounds really nice," Oliver remarks. "But I don't understand why you're hiding from her."

"Well I thought I'd lie down and take a nap," continuing on with the story. "So I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes and into what I wear at night."

"Let me guess. Pajamas right?"

"Nope," Clark says. "Boxers only."

"Really?" Oliver looking curiously at him. "I just figured you to be a pajamas type of guy. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Can I go on with the story?" Clark retorts; getting a little annoyed. "Like I was saying, I had decided to take a nap. So I changed out of my clothes and laid down on the bed..."

_**Clark wakes up and doesn't see Lois anywhere. "Lois?" he calls out to her.**_

_**She comes into the room a moment later. "I see you're finally awake," coming over to the bed and sitting down next to him.**_

_**"I was just wondering where you were," smiling up at her.**_

_**"I was just getting one of your Valentine's day presents," softly kissing him. Then she pulls out a small box. "Open it," smiling at him.**_

_**He sits up and takes the box from her; untying the red ribbon. Then he lifts the lid and parts the tissue paper. He stares curiously at the item in the box. "This looks like a blindfold," he remarks. "Why are you giving me a blindfold Lois?" he asks her. "It wouldn't do me any good because I can see through it with my x-ray vision."**_

_**"It's a very special blindfold," taking it out of the box. "Try it on and you'll see what I mean." He takes it from her and puts it on. "Well?" she asks him.**_

_**"I can't see at all - not even with my x-ray vision," he tells her; taking it off. "How is that possible?"**_

_**"It's a lead-lined blindfold," she replies. "I was hoping we would have some fun with it," winking at him. "But if you don't feel comfortable wearing it, then I'll put it away until you are." He looks curiously at her. "I haven't forgotten what we talked about. I had this made up before the whole handcuffs thing happened."**_

_**He looks up at her. "I'll let you blindfold me, but with one condition." She looks up at him. "NO handcuffs - okay?"**_

_**"Okay," nodding her head. "Would it be okay if I used silk scarves instead? I know you would be able to get out of them, but could you at least pretend to...you know..." her voice trailing off.**_

_**"I can do that," smiling at her.**_

_**"Okay," a big smile on her face. She leans over and places the blindfold over his eyes, then gently pushes him against the pillows. She raises his arms behind him and uses a couple scarves to tie his wrists to the headboard. "I'll be right back," kissing him on the cheek. "I just have to get something from downstairs," whispering in his ear.**_

_**"What are you getting?" he whispers back.**_

_**"I have to have something to lick off you," she says in a teasing tone of voice.**_

_**"I like the sound of that," using his deeper sexy voice.**_

_**She kisses him one more time, then super-speeds downstairs. After a minute, he hears the sound of footsteps in the room. "Lois?" he whispers. Then he feels a warm tongue beginning to lick his toes. "Ooh," he sighs. "I love it when you do that Lois." He continues to squirm as the tongue moves to his ankle. "Oh yeah," moaning even more.**_

_**"You just couldn't wait for me could you?" Lois remarks; sitting down next to him on the bed.**_

_**"What?" a little confused. "Weren't you just licking my toes?"**_

_**"Nope," she replies. She takes off the blindfold.**_

_**"I don't believe it!" he exclaims. "SHELBY!"**_

_**Shelby quickly runs out of the room. Lois can't help but laugh. "So Shelby turns you on huh?" she quips.**_

_**"It's NOT funny Lois," glaring at her.**_

_**"Oh it is so funny Smallville," still laughing.**_

_**He frowns at her. "I'm not in the mood anymore," trying to sit up.**_

_**"Oh come on honey bun," gently pushing him back down. "If you want, you can have Shelby do the same to me?"**_

_**He looks up at her; the frown slowly turning into a small smile. "That won't be necessary, but I appreciate the gesture."**_

_**"So what can I do to put you back in the mood?"she says coyly.**_

_**"Well..." pausing for a moment. "You can do what you were supposed to do," raising his eyebrows at her.**_

_**"With the blindfold?" smiling down at him.**_

_**"Yeah," he replies.**_

_**She puts the blindfold back on him. "You know what tickles me though?" she says.**_

_**"What?" **_

_**"The fact that in spite of all your abilities, you couldn't even tell the difference between my tongue and a dogs," chuckling as she begins to kiss his neck...**_

"I still don't get why you're hiding from her right now," Oliver says.

"You haven't heard what happened next."

"Okay. Tell me."

"Okay. Well a couple hours later we went out to the Italian restaurant we went to that night I got infected by the Red-K. I figured it was safe to go back there because it had been awhile since we've been there. That's where we had re-enacted that scene from _When Harry met Sally_."

Oliver's eyes widen with disbelief. "You're not talking about the orgasm scene are you?"

Clark nods his head. "Yep."

"Wow," shaking his head. "So who had the actual orgasm? You or Lois?"

"Lois," he says. But this time was different..."

_**"I think I'll have the Shrimp Scampi with linguini," Lois tells the waiter; handing him her menu. "And I want Italian dressing on my salad."**_

_**"I'll have the Lobster-stuffed ravioli with French dressing on my salad," also handing him the menu.**_

_**"Very good," taking the menu. "Would either one of you like to have something to drink?"**_

_**"I'll just stick with water," Lois replies. "What about you Smallville?"**_

_**"I'll have some iced tea," Clark replies.**_

_**"Very good sir," turning around and walking away.**_

_**As soon as he walks away, Lois whispers to Clark, "Isn't he the same waiter that waited on us the last time we were here?" she asks him.**_

_**"I think you're right," he replies. "I can't believe they let us walk in the door considering what happened last time," winking at her.**_

_**Lois moves her chair closer to him. "I still can't believe you caused me to have an orgasm in front of an entire restaurant full of people. I never did get you back for that," she remarks; cocking her head slightly.**_

_**"I guess it's just too late," a smug expression on his face.**_

_**She frowns for a moment, then gets a mischievous look on her face. Just then, the waiter returns with their salads. "Here's your salad with Italian dressing," setting it in front of Lois. "And here is your salad with French dressing," setting it down in front of Clark. **_

_**"Thank you," Clark replies; beginning to eat his salad as the waiter walks away. But he almost drops his fork when he feels an all too familiar hand on his knee. "Um...Lois...what are you doing?"**_

_**"What are you talking about?" an innocent look on her face as she continues to eat her salad; her other hand making its way to his crotch.**_

_**He squirms in his seat as her hand continues to stroke him up and down. "Are you okay honey bun?" she asks him ever so sweetly.**_

_**"I'm...umm...fine," he gasps out as her fingers unzip his pants and reach inside.**_

_**"I just love this dressing," she remarks; her fingers squeezing 'Clark Jr.'**_

_**He can't help closing his eyes as her fingers continue their pleasurable activity. "Lois please," he whispers hoarsely.**_

_**"I just love it when you beg," watching as his face gets more and more flushed.**_

_**"Ahh," he groans louder; causing a few people to turn in his direction. "Oh yeah," gripping the edge of the table as her fingers move even faster...and harder.**_

_**"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks him. "You look a little...flushed," a slight smirk on her face.**_

_**He doesn't see it because his eyes are still closed. "I think I'm cuming," moaning louder as it hits him. "AHHH!" pounding on the table several times with his fists, then collapsing against the back of his chair. By**_

_**this time, the entire restaurant has turned to look in his direction. **_

_**He opens his eyes and notices everybody staring at him. Then he looks over at Lois. "Touché my dear Mrs. Kent. Touché," smiling back at her.**_

_**That's when the waiter comes back to the table with the Manager. "This is a family restaurant," he tells Clark. "We think it would be best if the two of you leave right now."**_

_**"We're sorry," Lois tells him. "We promise it won't happen again."**_

_**"This is the second time the two of you have had an incident of this nature at this establishment. I really don't care to witness a third time. So for the second and final time, would you please leave?"**_

_**Clark gets up and walks over to Lois; helping her to her feet. "We really are sorry," Clark says. "We'll leave now," taking her hand and escorting her out of the restaurant...**_

"Wow," shaking his head at Clark. "That's why you don't want Lois to know where you are? Because she might pull the same thing on you again?"

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Oliver asks him.

"We were on our way home when Lois started to get...well...a little frisky."

"A little frisky?" Oliver replies. "Exactly how frisky are we talking about?"

"VERY frisky, he replies. "I had to stop the truck in the middle of the road because Lois was all over me. It has to be the hormones due to her pregnancy. She's been pretty brazen about sex lately. Of course that's when a police officer came up to the window and gave us a ticket for indecent behavior."

"Damn!" Oliver exclaims; an astonished look on his face. "No wonder you're hiding from her," shaking his head. "But sooner or later you'll have to go home," he tells him.

"I know, I know," he says.

"There you are!"

Both Clark and Oliver look up to see Lois stepping out of the elevator. "I thought you told me you hadn't seen my honey bun today?" her eyes narrowing at Oliver.

"He just got here a few minutes ago," he says quickly. "Right Clark?"

"Right," agreeing with him.

"Well come on," grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her towards the elevator. "We have some 'unfinished business' to attend to," entering the elevator and pressing the 'down' button.

_Help me_, he mouths to Oliver as the doors close on them...

* * *

**CHAPTER 93**

**Mid-March (Four weeks later)**  
**Pregnancy update: Lois is five and a half months along.**

"Clark?"

"Clark?" the voice asks again; nudging his shoulder. "Wake up."

He slowly opens his eyes and sees Oliver standing there. "Oh," lifting his head from the desk and rubbing his eyes.

"No sleep again last night?" Oliver asks him; a concerned look on his face.

Clark shakes his head no. "Nope," stifling a yawn. "For a woman who's six months pregnant, she sure does a lot of tossing and turning."

"Is she still...well..."

"Horny?" Clark replies. "Yep," leaning back in his chair. "I thought by now that her hormones would have settled down a little. No such luck."

Oliver chuckles at that comment. "You really need to get some sleep, Clark," sitting down in Lois' chair; his feet up on her desk. He looks around. "So where is the Misses anyway?"

"She's doing a follow-up interview with the Mayor."

"And you didn't go with her?" Oliver asks her.

"To be honest? I didn't want to go with her because..."

"Because...what?"

"Because the last time we went over there, she dragged me into the stairwell and pushed me up against the wall and..."

Oliver holds up his hand. "I really don't want to hear about the further sexual adventures of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. I've had more than an eyeful."

"I know,"' rubbing his eyes again. "I never thought I'd say this, but I need a break from sex."

"I can't believe I'M saying this - but I think you're right," Oliver replies.

"It's almost 7:00, so maybe I'll go home and try to get some sleep tonight."

"Good idea," Oliver says; getting up from the chair.

"Oliver?" he calls out after him.

He turns around and looks back at Clark. "Yeah?"

"Did you want something? Was there a reason you stopped by?"

He smiles back at him. "I came by to tell you that you didn't have to worry about your duties as Superman tonight. Kara's going to be on patrol tonight." Then he adds, "Maybe we should call her Supergirl."

"I think she would like that," Clark returning Oliver's smile with one of his own. "You're a real friend, Oliver. Thanks."

"Anytime, Boy Scout," winking at him, then turning around and walking away.

Clark leans back in his chair again; a thoughtful look on his face. He closes his eyes for a moment; his hands behind his head. He opens them again when he hears a squeaking sound.

"Tired, honey bun?"

He looks over to see Lois sitting in her chair. "I didn't hear you come in," still seated.

"I came in about ten minutes ago, but you were fast asleep," still sitting in her chair. "Are you okay?" she asks; a touch of concern on her face.

"Just a little tired," he remarks. He gets up from his chair. "I'll be right back," smiling at her and walking away. He makes his way to the Men's room and turns on the cold water; splashing some on his face. He stares at himself in the mirror. _I really look tired. Look at those circles under my eyes. I really have to do something about it. _He takes a paper towel and dries his hands, then exits the bathroom; returning to his desk. But he notices she's no where around. _Where'd she go? _he wonders. That's when he notices a note taped to his monitor. He removes it and starts to read it...

_**Meet me in the conference room.**_

_**L.**_

He folds the note and puts it into his pocket. _I wonder what she wants now. _He walks down the hall; not stopping until he reaches the conference room. He opens the door to find Lois sitting in Tess's ornate chair; a pair of red stilettos on her feet. His eyes widen with astonishment. "Lois? What's going on?" staring at the way her legs are crossed; the edge of her skirt so high up on her thighs that he could barely see it. "You're not wearing any panties - _are you?"_still staring at her.

"I'm not," crossing her legs again and giving him a very nice view.

He gulps thickly; his eyes lingering on her bare legs as she crosses them yet again. Then he notices the cigarette in her hand. "That's not..." his eyes narrowing at her.

"Nope," she replies. "It's a candy cigarette. It's just a prop."

He looks at her with a confused expression on his face. "A prop?"

"That's right," laying the 'cigarette' down on the table and doing her best to walk suggestively towards him.

"What do you want?" he says nervously.

She stops in front of him and pushes him down onto one of the chairs. "I want you," straddling his lap.

"Lois," staring at her with disbelief. "We can't..."

She lays her finger over his lips. "Who says we can't?" rubbing up against his crotch. He can't help but moan a little when her hand reaches down to pull down his zipper. "Come on, Smallville," her hand reaching inside his pants.

"Ahh," he moans again; his eyes closing as her hand continues to stroke him.

"I know how much you love it when I do this to you," whispering in his ear.

"Umm," he sighs as her lips begin to lay a trail of soft, wet kisses down his neck. "I just love to kiss you," her lips arriving at the base of his throat. But then he opens his eyes and lifts her off him. "I can't do this," abruptly standing up and taking a few steps back.

"Why not?" a frown on her face.

"Because I need a break from sex - _okay?"_he blurts out.

She stares at him in shock. "You're denying your wife sex?" glaring at him.

"That's right," his arms crossed against his chest.

"For how long?"

"Until I can catch up on my sleep," he replies.

"And how long will that be?" she asks; crossing her own arms against her chest.

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. He walks back over to her; resting his hands on her shoulders. "It's not that I don't want you, but right now I'm just worn out. Even 'Superman' gets tired sometimes. Can you understand that?"

She bites her lower lip. "You don't want me," tears beginning to run down her face.

"I just said I want you. Why are you crying?" reaching up to wipe some of the tears away.

"You don't want me," the tears now flowing freely as she pulls away from him and rushes out of the room as fast as she could.

"Lois!" he calls out after her; running out of the room. He looks up and down the hall, but there's no sight of her. _Super speed and hormones. Now that's a lethal combination, _he thinks to himself; leaning against the wall. He takes off his glasses; rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_What do I do now? _

* * *

**CHAPTER 94: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

Clark arrives home a couple minutes later. "Lois?" he calls out anxiously; climbing up the stairs to their bedroom and opening the door.

She gets up from the rocking chair and waddles over to him; throwing her arms around him. "Hi sweetie," giving him a big kiss.

He pulls away from her and looks curiously at her. "Are you okay?" a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," she replies.

_Three and a half more months to go, _he silently tells himself. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm positive," smiling at him. "Now I know you're tired - and since we have a big day tomorrow, you need to get some sleep," pushing him towards the bed. "Chop, chop," clapping her hands.

He looks curiously at her. "What's so special about tomorrow?" he asks her.

She stares at him for a moment. "It's March 19th," she replies.

"I know that," still a little puzzled.

"Clark Joseph Kent," she exclaims; her hands resting on her hips. "This is not the time to be messing with me. I swear if you forgot our anniversary..."

"Hold on," holding his hand up. "Anniversary? What are you talking about? We got married on November 26."

She rolls her eyes. "Not THAT anniversary," punching him on his upper arm.

"Damn," rubbing his shoulder. "You're getting stronger," he retorts.

"Don't you DARE try to change the subject," shaking her finger at him. "You know darn well what anniversary I'm talking about."

"March 19th?" furrowing his brows.

She walks over to the dresser and opens one of the drawers; pulling out a newspaper. "Does this ring any bells?" holding it up so that he could see the headline. His eyes widen with disbelief; snatching the newspaper out of her hand and reading the date. He slowly lowers the paper and stares at Lois. "I'm so sorry," dropping the paper and walking over to her to take her hands in his. "I honestly forgot about it."

She sighs; letting go of his hands and sitting down on the bench at the front of the bed. "I'm sorry too," she whispers; her eyes all watery.

He sits down next to her. "You have nothing to be sorry about," pulling out a tissue and wiping her cheek.

"Yes I do," taking the tissue from him. "Damn hormones," blowing her nose

"NO YOU DON'T," he says without hesitation. "You're pregnant - okay? Besides, I'm the one who forgot our anniversary - not you," putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her head down on his shoulder. "I'll tell you what. How about in the morning I'll serve you a nice breakfast in bed. Then tomorrow night we'll go out for a nice dinner to celebrate. Would you like that?"

She looks up at him. "Very much," a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Okay," smiling down at her, then getting up. "Why don't you change into your pajamas and I'll give you a nice foot rub?"

"But aren't you tired?" looking curiously at him.

"I'm not too tired to give my beautiful wife a foot rub," still smiling at her. "I'm going to change, then get something to eat. You call me when you're ready and I'll come up - okay?" kissing her on the top of the head, then leaving the room.

She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. _He really is a super man; _smiling to herself.

**In the middle of the night...**

Lois wakes up and finds herself in bed alone. _Where is he? _she wonders. She sits up, then slides her legs over the edge of the bed; slipping her feet into her bunny slippers. She walks over to the bedroom door and opens it; making her way to the staircase. She's half-way down when she hears voices coming from the living room. _I guess he can't sleep again. _She continues down the stairs and looks over at the television. _He's watching it again? _shaking her head as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

_**You must promise me that you'll survive, that you won't give up no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**Never let go.**_

_**I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go. **_

Lois walks into the living room and sees Clark sitting down on the couch; Shelby curled up next to him with his head on Clark's lap. He's absently stroking Shelby's head as she comes over. She's about to say something when she notices the tears coming out of his eyes. _Why on earth is he crying? _

"Smallville?" sitting on the other side next to him. "Are you okay?" resting her hand on his shoulder.

He turns his head and looks over at her. "I'm fine," taking a tissue out and wiping his eyes. He gets up and shuts off the television, then goes back upstairs.

She rests her head against the back of the couch with a sigh. Shelby moves over to put his head in her lap and she begins to pet his head. _Three and a half months to go._

**The next morning...**

Clark was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Lois comes downstairs. She walks into the kitchen and sees Clark chopping some onions. "Happy Anniversary," coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist; softly kissing him on the neck.

He doesn't turn around; sniffling as he continues to chop the onions. "Happy Anniversary," he finally replies; his voice choked up a little.

"Alright. That does it!" she exclaims; pulling the knife out of his hand and forcing him to turn around. "Come with me," grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room. "We have to talk," pushing him down onto the couch and sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. "First I find you in the middle of the night crying while watching _Titanic_. Now I find you crying while chopping onions?" taking his hands in hers.

He just sighs. "I don't know why I'm crying all of a sudden. I was fine when I came home last night," shrugging his shoulders.

She stares at him for a moment; a thoughtful expression on her face. Then her eyes widen as she has a realization. "I think I know exactly what's going on here," she finally replies.

He looks over at her. "You do?" he asks. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it might have something to do with what Jor-El told me."

He looks at her with surprise at first. "You mean what he said about my possibly experiencing some of the same pregnancy symptoms that you've been experiencing?" he asks her.

"That's it," she replies. "That's what I think."

He sighs again. "I hate to admit it, but you may be right," wiping his eyes with a tissue. "It's just that I hate feeling this way for no reason."

She puts her hand on his shoulder like she did the night before. "You're wrong about there being no reason for it," her other hand reaching out to cup his face.

He gazes back at her; a small smile on his face. "That's really sweet of you to say," he says softly.

She briefly smiles at him, then turns all serious. "I know you've been really tired lately. And I know a lot of it is because of my...well..."

"Increased sex drive?" his eyebrow raised.

She nods yes; a slightly guilty look on her face. "And since I've also been tired, of course you're likely to feel the same way too."

He nods his head. "Yeah," he replies; resting his head on the back of the couch. She sits down and curls up next to him. "What do you say we take today off and sleep all day? Then we'll go out for that dinner you promised me last night?" looking up at him.

He looks down at her; a smile on his face. "That's a very good idea," he replies.

"There is one rule though," she says.

"And what is that?" a curious look on his face.

"The rule is that we only sleep. No sex."

"Are you sure about that? That never seem to work out no matter how hard we try," a teasing tone to his voice.

"Maybe tonight then?" she counters.

He smile again at her. "Deal," extending his hand towards her.

"Deal," grasping it tightly, then resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you do one more thing for me?"

looking up at him.

"Sure," he says. "What would you like me to do?"

"It's been a while since you sang for me."

He smiles back at her. "Any requests?"

"You pick," she replies; closing her eyes.

His arm comes around her shoulder and lightly traces circles on her upper arm. Then he softly begins to sing...

_**Put your head on my shoulder**_

_**Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too...**_

"Umm," she sighs; resting her hand on his chest as he continues...

_**Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss good-night  
Maybe you and I will fall in love...**_

He closes his eyes in mid-song; drifting off to sleep before he could finish it. She briefly opens her eyes and sees he's fast asleep. She softly kisses his cheek, then lays her head back against his chest and closes her eyes once more...

**Later that evening...**

"Are you ready, Lois?" calling up to her.

"I'll be right down," she replies.

He adjusts his tie, then puts on his coat and goes into the living room; sitting down in his father's recliner. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes._

"Smallville?"

He opens his eyes when he hears her voice. He looks up at her; a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you still dressed in your pajamas?" he asks.

"Change of plans," she replies. "We're having dinner at home."

"What?" still confused. "I made reservations for 7:00. If we don't hurry..." glancing at his watch. His eyes widen when he sees the time.

"You've been asleep for almost one hour, Smallville," smiling down at him. "I called the restaurant and placed an order, then picked it up. It's warming right now in the stove."

"You should have woken me," he gently chides her.

"You look so adorable when you're sleeping that I just couldn't wake you," she says sweetly. "Now you go upstairs and change, then we'll have a nice dinner."

"Alright," getting up from the chair and going upstairs. He returns a few seconds later; wearing his regular attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "So what did you order anyway?" he asks her as he sits down.

"I ordered the Spinach Florentine for you and the Chicken Ravioli for me," taking the dishes out of the oven and placing it on the table.

"It smells really good," he replies as she sits down. She opens a bottle of apple cider and pours it into two glasses; handing him one. "I would like to make a toast," holding his glass up.

She holds her glass up too. "Absolutely," she says.

"To Tess Mercer," he begins.

She interrupts him; an astonished expression on her face. "WHAT?"

"You didn't let me finish," he replies. "To Tess Mercer," he repeats. "If she hadn't decided to send you along with me to Los Angeles on that fateful night, we might have never gotten together. Cheers," clinking his glass with hers.

"I guess I never thought of it that way," she remarks; taking a sip of her cider, then putting down her glass. "Do you remember what you said to me after we were sucked out of the plane and we were falling through the air?" she asks him.

He looks back at her. "Yes, I do," remembering that moment...

_Clark manages to hold onto Lois as they're falling through the air; putting his arms around her. She grabs onto him as tightly as she can. "We're gonna die Clark." _

_"No we're not. We're gonna make it."_

_She stares at him in disbelief. "We're falling over a thousand feet per second Clark. How can you be so sure?"_

_He gazes at her with such confidence that it somehow calms her. "Because if we died now, then I would never be able to do this." He finally puts his lips on hers; kissing her with such passion that she feels like she's never been kissed before. She finds herself kissing him back in the same way. They forget where they are; lost in the moment... _

He takes her hand in his and softly kisses her fingers. "I love it when you do that," smiling back at him. "It gives me a nice little tingle," blushing a little.

"And I love it when you blush," his lips moving to the inside of her wrist; his eyes fixed on hers. He lets go of her hand and gets up from his chair; walking over to hers. He scoops her up into his arms. "How would you feel about having dinner later?" he asks her softly.

"I'd be okay with that," a shy smile on her face.

"I'm happy to hear that," he replies as he carries her upstairs to their bedroom. He sets her down on the bed; propping up the pillows behind her to make her more comfortable, then he lays down next to her; propping himself up on one elbow. "Are you comfortable?" he asks her.

"Yes," she replies.

"Good," leaning over to softly kiss her lips. "Is there anything you would like me to do for you?" he asks her after their lips pull apart.

"Well, there is one thing..."

"What is it?" he asks her.

"Can you rub some lotion on my belly?" she asks.

He smiles back at her. "I would love to," reaching over to the nightstand and picking up the bottle. He unbuttons her pajama top half-way; revealing her belly. He opens the bottle and drizzles some on it, then begins to rub it all over. "How does that feel?" he asks.

"Umm," she sighs. "It feels sooo good," closing her eyes.

"Good," continuing to gently caress it. When he's finished, he lowers his head and softly begins to kiss it. Then he stops suddenly; staring at her belly.

She opens her eyes. "Why did you stop?" she asks him.

"I just felt the babies kick. Didn't you?" looking curiously at her.

"Of course ," she remarks. "They kick me all the time. It's a wonder I get any sleep at all," a frown on her face.

He rests his head on her belly; a big smile on his face as he listens to the babies heartbeats.

"How do they sound?" she asks.

"Strong," he replies; his head still down. He closes his eyes; his hands resting on her belly.

She lays her hand over his; their fingers intertwining...

* * *

**CHAPTER 95**

**Pregnancy update: Lois is six months along**

**Two weeks later...**

Clark is in the barn unloading some hay bales when his back feels achy all of a sudden. He stops what he's doing; his hands resting on his waist and stretching out his back.

He walks back to the house; opening the kitchen door and making his way up to the bedroom. He props up some pillows; groaning a little as he lays down and closes his eyes.

Lois is stretching out her back as she waddles into the bedroom and is surprised to find him laying there. "Are you okay sweetie?" sitting down next to him.

He opens his eyes and looks up at her. "My back is bothering me," he replies.

"Mine too," she says; laying down next to him. They lay there in silence until she speaks up again. "This is going to sound crazy - but in a way, I'm glad you're having the same symptoms."

He stares at her with surprise. "You're right. It does sound crazy," a frown on his face.

"Let me explain," she responds.

"Please do," he says sarcastically.

"It's just that it's nice to know that you can understand what it's like to be pregnant. It makes me feel a little better. Maybe not the actual carrying of a child, but..."

"I see what you mean," his hand reaching out to touch her face. "But the thing is that it's getting in the way of my 'Superman' duties. Just the other day I prevented a car from being hit by a bus and my back was killing me afterwards."

"Hum," a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe you can talk to Jor-El about it?"

"I already did," he replies. "But there's nothing I can do about it," sighing a little. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it like any other normal human."

He looks over at her and sees a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?"

She reaches over to softly kiss his lips. "Because you said you'll have to deal with it like any normal human," she says after their lips pull apart.

He smiles back at her. "That might be the first time I've ever said that and truly meant it," laying his head back on the pillow with a sigh.

After a minute he says, "I hope you're not disappointed by my saying this, but I really don't feel up to going to that movie premiere tonight."

She nods her head. "I understand," she replies. "I don't feel up to going myself, adding, "It's too bad though. _Warrior Angel_ looks like a good movie."

"Yeah," he says. "It was certainly interesting to have them film at the farm."

"I wish I could have been around to see it," a wistful expression on her face. She sits up and looks down at him. "By the way, what did you do with the cape that she gave you?"

"It's in the closet," he replies.

She slowly slides out of bed and makes her way over to the closet; rummaging through it. "Ahh," she exclaims; pulling it out and holding it in front of her.

She turns around and brings it over to him. "This gives me an idea," spreading it out on the bed.

"What kind of idea?" sitting up and swinging his legs over the side.

"An idea for a costume," she replies; a smile on her face.

"A costume?" a frown on his face. "Why do I need a costume?"

"Because the black trench coat has GOT to go," she remarks. "Why did you get rid of the red and blue anyway?"

"You know why, Lois," looking curiously at her.

"You'll have to refresh my memory," she says.

"Alright," beginning to talk. "You remember that whole thing with Doomsday, right?"

"Yes," sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Do you also remember having a fight with Tess Mercer in the bullpen?"

"I remember. That's when I started to slip on that Legion ring and I disappeared for three weeks?"

"That's right," he says. "You went to the future, but at the time we didn't know you did."

"I don't have those memories anymore," she says.

"I know," linking his fingers in her hand. "You lost them when Tess kidnapped you from the hospital and tapped into your brain to get those memories."

"Okay," nodding her head. "But I still don't remember why you got rid of the red and blue," looking curiously at him.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment, "The future me told you that he died when you left. But in the present, I didn't know what happened to you. I looked everywhere for you. And I mean EVERYWHERE. And even though we had only been together for a couple months at that point, the future me was right."

He pauses for a moment, then continues on. "My humanity died the moment I finally gave up on finding you. So I started wearing the black trench coat and the black t-shirt with my family crest on it. THAT'S why I stopped wearing the red and blue, Lois."

She puts her hand to her mouth; her eyes welling up.

"Oh, Clark," putting her arms around him and pulling him close to her. He lays his head on her shoulder; his arms coming around her. They sit like that for awhile, then she whispers, "I think it's time the red and blue make a comeback."

He lifts his head up and stares down at her. "Why?" he asks her.

"Because red and blue are patriotic, and that's exactly what you are," she says. "I can picture the whole thing in my head, but I couldn't sew it if my life depended on it," shrugging her shoulders.

Then her eyebrows go up; a smile suddenly appearing on her face.

Clark stares at her; a small frown on his face. "I'm not going to like it - am I?"

She continues to smile. "I know exactly who to ask," getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on a minute," walking over to her purse and pulling out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"What's with the twenty questions all of a sudden? Don't you trust me?" dialing a number.

"You know I do," he replies. "But..."

"No BUTS," she says. "Hello?" speaking into the phone.

"Who is it?" he silently mouths to her.

She holds up one finger as she begins to speak. "Hi, Mom," a big smile on her face...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	20. Chapter's 96 to 100

**CHAPTER 96**

**Pregnancy update: Lois is six months along**

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Martha asks.

"Fine, considering I'm carrying three babies," glancing over at Clark with narrowed eyes. "How are you?"

"Pretty busy," she replies. "I can't wait until May when I'll be coming home for a visit," a smile in her voice.

"We can't wait either," Lois replies.

"So is there anything I can do for you, Lois?"

"What do you mean?" Lois asks with a little confusion.

"You know I love to hear from you, but I have a feeling you had a reason for calling at this time of the day."

"I did actually," a smile on her face. "I made a decision."

"Which is?"

"I decided that Superman's black trench coat has GOT to go. He needs a proper costume."

"I agree with you," Martha replies.

_You see? She agrees with me, _she mouths to Clark.

_I heard her, _he mouths back. _Super hearing, remember?_

She sticks out her tongue at him. "Clark is a bit...well...hesitant about it."

"Well he's just going to have to get over it," Martha replies. Clark frowns at Martha's comment. Martha continues, "To be honest, black is depressing - but I do like the idea of having the \S/ on his chest."

"Me too," a big smile on Lois' face. "I even have an idea for how the rest of the costume would look, but you know that I can't sew if my life depended on it."

_Since when can't you sew, Lois? _Clark mouths to Lois.

_What do you mean? _she mouths back; a puzzled look on her face.

_Have you forgotten about sewing the Stiletto costume?_

Her mouth drops open; slapping her hand against it. _How did I forget about that? _she mouths to him.

"Lois?"

"Sorry, Mom," she replies. "I seem to be forgetting things lately."

"I realized that when you said you couldn't sew," Martha replies. "I seem to recall you sewing a leather costume," a lilt in her voice.

"Clark told you about that?" flashing Clark an annoyed look.

"He showed me the costume once," Martha replies. "You did a pretty good job of it, Lois."

"Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely," Martha says. "Maybe _you _should sew the costume," a smile in her voice.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I was thinking that maybe you could do it," she replies.

"I would love to," Martha tells her.

"I'll email you the design and Clark's measurements."

"That's fine with me," Martha says; a smile in her voice. "Just one thing though," she adds.

"What is it?" Lois asks her.

"What will this costume be made out of? It should be something durable that will withstand a lot of abuse."

"I know," a thoughtful look on her face. "That's the one thing I'm not sure about."

"What about the baby blankets he had wrapped around him when he arrived on earth?"

Both Clark and Lois turn their heads at the voice coming from the outer hall. "Kara?" they say at the same time.

"Hi," she says; coming into the room. "I didn't mean to ease drop on your conversation," sitting down on the bed.

"I'll call you back," Lois tells Martha.

"Alright," she replies. "I'll talk to you later. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mom," hanging up the receiver and once again looking at Kara. "The baby blankets?" coming over and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Sure," she replies. "Those blankets are indestructible. They would be perfect for a costume."

"If they are 'indestructible,' "Clark getting up from the bed and looking down at them, "Then how would a sewing needle be able to puncture the fabric? And what about being able to cut the fabric with scissors?"

"He's got a point," Lois remarks; agreeing with him.

"What about using Kryptonian metal to make them?" raising one eyebrow at Clark and Lois.

"Where are we going to get that?" Clark asks Kara.

"Simple," a smile on her face. "The Fortress."

"The Fortress?" staring at her.

"Absolutely," the smile still on her face. "I'll be right back," super speeding away and leaving a breeze behind.

"I'm going to get that measuring tape," Lois remarks; sliding off the bed and waddling out of the room.

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" he calls out after her.

"Nope," she replies; coming back a moment later with the tape in her hand. She looks him up and down. "You know, you're going to need footwear," she says; staring at his feet. "Maybe some leather boots. You look really sexy when you wear leather," blushing a little.

"So do you, Lois," winking at her. "So do you," coming over to her and wrapping his arm half-way around her waist. "In fact - after the babies are born, maybe you could put on the _Stiletto _costume?" softly kissing the side of her neck.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to fit into it again," a wistful expression on her face.

"I have no doubt about it," continuing to kiss her neck. "When Lois Lane puts her mind to it, she can accomplish anything," pulling his lips away and smiling back at her.

"Well, when you put it that way..." kissing his lips.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kara remarks; coming back into the room and carrying a bag.

"You would have in a minute," Clark says; gently squeezing Lois' backside.

"Too much information," Kara remarks; laying her hands over her ears.

"Did you get it?" Lois asks her.

"I sure did," emptying the contents of the bag onto the bed. Clark and Lois both stare at what comes out of the bag. "Red leather boots?" they exclaim in unison.

"I couldn't believe it either," Kara remarks; picking them up and handing them to Clark. He takes them and looks them over.

"Where could that have possibly come from?" Clark asks her.

"I have absolutely no idea," Kara replies; shrugging her shoulders. "I guess there's a lot more to the Fortress than we realized."

"Well, I like the idea of Clark wearing leather boots," Lois remarks. "It's too bad the blankets aren't made of leather," winking at him. Then she notices the frown on his face. "Aren't you going to try them on?" she asks him.

"FINE," sitting down and putting the boots on. Then he stands up again and walks around the room. "Huh," he murmurs to himself. "They're actually quite comfortable," still walking around. "Even better than my sneakers," a smile forming on his face.

Lois picks up the cape from the bed and drapes it around Clark's shoulders. "I love it," taking a couple steps back to admire her handiwork. "Very sexy," a smile on her face.

"You think a cape is sexy?" he says incredulously.

"Oh yeah," her fingers reaching out to graze his chest. Her head moves forward; her lips close to his ears. "In fact, I would love to see you wearing ONLY the cape," softly kissing his earlobe.

"Really?" turning his head to gaze at her.

"Really," she replies; the smile still on her face.

He smiles back at her, then whispers into her ear, "That could be arranged," kissing her lips.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Kara says; walking to the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch," turning towards Lois.

"You bet," smiling back at Kara.

"Bye," waving at the two of them, then leaving the room; locking the door behind her.

Clark turns to Lois and takes a couple steps back. "So you want to see me wearing only the cape, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she replies. "In fact, there's one more thing I want to see," sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching as he removes the boots.

"And what is that?" he asks; pulling off his t-shirt and taking a step towards her.

"I want to see you wearing only that sexy smile," blushing a little.

"You do, huh?" unzipping the jeans.

"Absolutely," her eyes lingering on the jeans as they fall to the floor.

"Like this?" stepping out of the jeans and coming right up to her.

"Yes," she replies; standing up in front of him.

"You know," fingering the belt of her robe. "I also love it when you're sporting only that sexy smile," unknotting the belt and allowing it to fall open.

"You still think I'm sexy?" a wistful expression on her face.

"Of course I do," pushing the robe off her shoulders. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of this," pointing to her belly. "I may never get back that svelte figure you love."

He smiles at her; laying his hands on her stomach. "I have a news flash for you," leaning his head forward to kiss her neck. "It wasn't your body I fell in love with," whispering in her ear.

"Really?"

He pulls his lips away and gazes into her eyes. "Really," he replies; his hand moving from her stomach to sweep a lock of hair off her forehead.

She smile back at him. "Will you do something for me?"

"Sure," he says. "What is it?"

"Will you make love to me now?"

He chuckles a little. "That was my plan," scooping her up into his arms and laying her down on the bed.

"It was, huh?" looking up at him as he lies down next to her.

"Absolutely," winking at her as he lowers his lips and softly begins to kiss his way down her neck; his hand resting on her stomach.

She closes her eyes; moaning softly as he slowly moves down her chest and leaves a trail of soft, moist kisses towards her breasts. He briefly looks up at her with a smile, then resumes kissing her body; his lips finally enveloping her peak. When he looks up again and sees a grimace on her face, he lets go of her breast.

She opens her eyes and looks up only to see a look of surprise in his eyes. "I should have told you," she says. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," he replies. "But it would have been nice," looking concerned.

"It's just that sometimes my breasts are so sensitive that if they're even touched lightly - it hurts," she admits.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks her.

She shakes her head. "Nope," she says.

"Maybe we shouldn't make love right now," sitting up and looking down at her.

"Maybe you're right," trying to sit up.

He helps her sit up and props a few pillows behind her; sitting down next to her with his arm draped around her shoulders. "You do know that we may not be making love again until after the babies are born - don't you?" he asks.

She turns her head to look at him. "Not if I can help it," she quips; a sly smile on her face.

He raises his eyebrows at her. "What do you propose, Mrs. Kent?"

"I think there are other things we can do - if _you're _up to it," trying not to smile.

"Now you know better than to dare me," he replies.

"Bring it on, Smallville," a smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, I'll bring it on all right," returning her smirk with one of his own as he moves down towards the foot of the bed and starts kissing her down her belly...

* * *

**CHAPTER 97: SUNDAY BRUNCH**

**Pregnancy update: Lois is seven months along**

**One month later...**

"I am sick of being pregnant," Lois exclaims; struggling with the seatbelt.

"Let me help you with that," Clark responds and reaches over.

"NO!" snapping at him. "I can do this myself," still struggling with it. "Damn I miss driving," she mutters under her breath.

"Come on, Lois," reaching once again.

She promptly pushes his arm away. "I'm going to do this if it takes me all day." It takes her another ten minutes or so but she does it; a smile finally appearing on her face when she hears the familiar 'click.' "Now that's more like it," turning to look over at him.

"Are you happy now?" he asks her; a smile on his face.

"Yes," she replies.

"Good," starting up the car. "I'm sure Mom will understand why we're late for brunch," the car pulling out of the driveway.

She lays her head back on the headrest and closes her eyes; her hands resting on her belly. He glances over and can't help smiling at the peaceful expression on her face. "Will you STOP staring at me?" her eyes popping open and glaring at him.

"Now I can't even look at you without you snapping at me?" a frown on his face.

"I don't know why you're looking at me," turning her head away to look out at the window.

_I thought her hormones were supposed to settle down a little at this stage. _He pulls over to the side of the road and shuts off the engine. She turns her head back and looks at him; a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why did you pull over?" she asks him.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car; walking around to her side and opening the door. He stoops down in front of her and takes her hands in his. "You want to know why I look at you, Lois?" softly kissing her fingers. "Because you're beautiful, that's why. I thought you were beautiful before you got pregnant, and you're even more beautiful now. So you can snap at me all you want. I'm still going to look at you," reaching up to softly kiss her lips. "Okay?"

"I hate it when you do that," trying not to smile.

"I know you do - and it just...tickles me," a mischievous grin on his face. He lets go of her fingers and gets up to close the door. He gets back behind the wheel and starts the car up...

**Twenty minutes later... **

"There you are," Martha replies; a smile on her face as Clark and Lois walk up to her. She gives Clark a hug and kiss, then gives Lois one. "Look at you," her eyes lingering on Lois' belly. "How do you feel?" she asks her; taking her hands in hers.

"Pregnant," shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's to be expected," smiling at her. "Why don't we sit down?" indicating a chair.

"Thanks," she says as she sits down.

"Is Mr. White joining us for brunch?" he asks her as he sits down next to Lois.

"He's in the men's room right now," she replies.

"So how's it going with you two?" a coy smile on his face.

She blushes slightly. "It's going fine," picking up the menu and holding it in front of her face. "Let's see what I'm going to have," reading the menu.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it," picking up his own menu.

"Come on, Mrs. K," pulling the menu out of her hands. "Spill," laying the menu down.

"There's nothing to 'spill,'" picking up the menu once more. Clark and Lois exchange knowing glances at her comment. She happens to catch it and frowns slightly. "What's with the looks?" her eyes narrowing.

"You're in love with him," they both exclaim at the same time.

"I AM NOT," throwing down her menu.

"Not, what?"

They all look up to see Perry White standing there. "Not, what?" he asks again as he takes a seat next to Martha.

"Umm..." stammering ever so slightly. "I'm not having the steak dinner, that's what I'm not having," flashing an annoyed look at her son and daughter-in-law.

He looks curiously at her. "I see," picking up a menu in front of him and perusing it.

"I see...what?" Martha remarks; looking over at him curiously.

"Nothing," smiling inwardly. _I think she loves me._

_Why does he have that look on his face? Is he in love with me?_

"Mom?"

She gives herself a mental shake and looks over at her son. "Did you say something, Clark?"

"Are you okay?" a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," she replies. "I just can't decide what I want," focusing her attention once more on the menu.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"That was delicious," Clark remarks; laying down his fork. "How about yours, Lois?" turning his attention to her.

"It was...good," she says half-heartedly while pushing her food around with her fork.

He looks at her with concern. "You really should eat something," laying his hand on hers.

"I'm not hungry - OKAY?" her voice raised an octave.

"I can see that, but the babies need nourishment," he replies.

She throws off his hand and slowly stands up. "What the hell do you know about being pregnant?" glaring down at him.

"Lois," standing up quickly. "I just wanted to..."

She interrupts him. "You know NOTHING about being pregnant," grabbing her purse and starts walking away. Then she turns around and faces him. "I wish that for one day you could know what it's like to carry THREE babies inside you," turning back around and bumping into a dark-haired woman. "Sorry," not looking at the woman as she walks away in a huff towards the ladies room. The woman mutters something under her breath as she walks away in the opposite direction.

Clark doesn't see the woman Lois bumped into as he slumps down in his chair. "I'll go check up on her," Martha says; quickly giving Clark a kiss on the cheek, then following Lois.

Perry comes over and sits down next to him. "I just don't know what to do. I've had some of the same symptoms - and they weren't sympathy pains either," turning his head towards Perry.

"I know, Clark," a sympathetic look on his face. "I realize it's frustrating, but you just have to be patient with her."

"Yeah," a wistful expression on his face. He starts to get up, but suddenly clutches his stomach and sits back down again.

"Are you okay, Clark?" Perry asks him with a touch of concern in his voice.

"I don't know," a worried look beginning to form on his face. "It was a weird feeling. It felt like..."

"Like...what?" Perry interrupts.

"It's going to sound crazy," Clark replies.

"Believe me when I say that nothing you could ever say would sound crazy," he quips. "Go on. Tell me."

Clark gazes at him for a moment, then begins to talk again. "It felt like a baby kicking."

Perry stares at him; his eyes widening with surprise. He doesn't say anything for a moment, then he says, "You're right. It does sound crazy. Maybe it was a sympathy pain?"

"You're probably right," Clark replies; picking up a glass of water and taking a sip. Then he drops the glass and clutches his stomach again. "There it is again," the worried look returning.

"Maybe you should go to the Fortress and talk to Jor-El?" Perry whispers to him.

He nods his head. "That's not such a bad idea," getting up from the chair and looking down at Perry. "Can you tell them that I had to leave but will be right back? You can tell Mom the truth, but please don't tell Lois anything - at least not yet. I don't want her to get upset right now."

"Of course," getting up from his chair. "I'm sure everything will be fine," briefly resting his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Thanks," a small smile on his face as he walks away; still holding his stomach.

Perry continues to watch until Clark leaves the restaurant, then sits down and takes a sip of his coffee. He looks up and sees Martha exiting the ladies room. "Is Lois okay?" he asks her as he gets up and holds out her chair for her.

"She'll be okay," Martha replies; sitting back down. "Where's Clark?" looking around and not seeing him. Perry proceeds to tell Martha why Clark left. "I hope he's okay," beginning to get worried.

"Like I said to Clark, everything will be fine," taking her hand.

"I hope so," sighing a little and leaning back against the chair.

**The next morning...**

Clark wakes up and looks over at Lois. _I hope she'll be in a better mood today. _He slides out of bed and paddles over to the bathroom while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _It was a waste of time going to the Fortress, _he mutters under his breath. _Some father; _he continues to mutter while splashing some water on his face. He rests his hands on the edge of the sink and stares at his reflection as a sigh escapes his lips. He groans and stretches his back. _I thought I was over the sore back? _He wonders while moving his hands to his stomach. He happens to glance down and does a double take; his eyes widening in horror.

"LOIS!"

Lois was just waking up when she hears Clark scream out her name. She quickly gets out and rushes over to the bathroom. "What is it Clark?"

He slowly turns around and shows her.

She stares at his stomach and falls down to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**CHAPTER 98**

Clark immediately runs toward Lois, but Martha gets to her first. "Is everything okay?" Martha asks; having rushed out of her bedroom and into the bathroom when she heard Clark scream. She finally looks up at Clark; her jaw dropping and a shocked expression on her face. Then she kneels down next to Lois and gently begins to pat her cheek. "What on earth is going on?" looking back up at Clark.

"I have NO idea," sitting down on the edge of the tub.

Martha gets up and finds a washcloth, then wets it and kneels back down to lay it across Lois' forehead. "There has to be a good explanation for why you look..."

"Pregnant?" finishing her thought.

"Yes," patting Lois' cheek again.

"I have no idea," his head in his hands. Then he lifts it up and looks over at his mother. "The only thing I could think of was that maybe this was caused by magic or something," looking down at his stomach. "Jor-El said that I would probably have some of the same symptoms. I just assumed that I wouldn't actually be pregnant."

Martha looks up at him again. "I don't think you're actually carrying babies, Clark." She gets up and walks over and sits down next to him and takes his hand in hers. "We'll figure this out. Now did anything happen last night that might have caused this to happen? Something at the restaurant perhaps?" she asks him.

"Well..." thinking about it. "After Lois stormed off to the ladies room, I felt a strange kind of pain; almost as if it was a baby kicking me. It was weird. It happened twice, so that's when I went to see Jor-El."

"And he couldn't help you?" she queries.

"Nope," shaking his head.

"Okay," she says. "Did something happen before that?"

"I remember Lois bumping into some woman. Then the woman muttered something and took off."

"Did you see what she looked like?" Martha asks next.

"I didn't get a good look at her. I was too busy looking at Lois storming off to really notice. Although..." his voice trailing. Then all of a sudden, his eyes widen. "That's got to be it!" he exclaims; jumping to his feet.

"What's got to be it?" also rising to her feet.

"Don't you remember? Lois got really snippy and told me that she wished that for just one day that I would know what it was like to carry three babies."

"That's right," staring back at Clark. "So do you think that perhaps this mystery woman somehow had something to do with it?"

"Oh, she's no mystery woman. I think I know exactly who it is. Now I just have to prove it."

"How exactly?" looking curious at him.

"Well, first I'm going to check the restaurants reservation list," he replies. "Then if that doesn't work, I'll have to ask Chloe to 'obtain' their security footage for last night."

Martha is about to respond when they hear knocking at the kitchen door. "I'll get that and you tend to your wife," getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

Clark kneels down next to Lois. "Honey, please wake up," patting her cheek.

She gradually opens her eyes and looks up at him, then her eyes look down at his stomach. "So I'm not seeing things," slowly sitting up.

"I'm afraid not," shrugging his shoulders.

"How could this have happened?" she asks him.

"I think it happened when you wished that I knew what it would feel like to carry three babies for one day."

Her eyes widen at his statement. "So this is my fault?" her jaw dropping.

"Well when you put it that way..." his voice trailing off.

She puts her head in her hands; muttering to herself, then finally looking up at him. "I am so sorry," her eyes glistening.

He leans forward to put his arms around her; pulling her as close to him as he could. "It's okay," pulling her head down on his shoulder and stroking her hair. "You were frustrated. I understand," he whispers in her ear as he gently rocks her back and forth.

She lifts her head up and looks up at him again. "How are we going to fix this? And who did this to you anyway?"

"If it's who I think it is, then there's nothing we can do about it. I'll just have to look like this for twenty-four hours."

"Well, you can't possibly go to work looking almost nine months pregnant," staring up at him.

"You're right," standing up and helping her to her feet. "I'm not stepping one foot out of this house until tomorrow," he states.

"How is everything in here?" Martha asks as she comes back into the bathroom. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asks Lois; coming over to her.

"Better," she replies with a smile.

"So who was that at the door?" Clark asks his mother.

"That was Ben Hubbard," she replies. "He brought something over for you."

"Really?" his curiosity peaked. "What did he bring me?"

"Why don't you go downstairs and find out?" a coy smile on her face.

"_O-kay_," he replies and gives his mother a curious look as he walks towards the staircase.

"I'm coming with you," Lois remarks; following him out of the room.

Martha watches them both waddle out of the bathroom and chuckles. _I shouldn't be laughing. This is serious, _she thinks to herself as she heads downstairs.

At the same time, Clark enters the kitchen followed by Lois. "That must be what Ben brought over," pointing to a large box on the kitchen table. He pulls back the flaps and stares inside; his eyes widening with surprise. Lois comes up behind him and looks over her shoulder. "Oh no," slapping her head against her forehead.

"Isn't he cute?" Clark beams as he picks up the puppy from the box.

"Sure he is," a frown on her face as Clark continues to stroke his head.

Martha enters the kitchen and immediately comes over to them. "So what are you going to call him?" she asks; stroking the puppy's back.

"I'm going to give him the name that I was originally going to give Shelby," a big smile on his face.

"What name was that?" Martha asks him curiously.

"I'm going to call him 'Krypto,'" he replies. The puppy immediately nuzzles Clark's nose and licks him.

"Looks like he loves it," a smile on Martha's face.

"That's just great," Lois scowls while plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Martha says to her as she also sits down.

"He is," she admits. "It's just that we have so many things going on and it's a lot of work taking care of a puppy."

"I know, Lois," Clark remarks with a thoughtful look on his face as he places the puppy back in the box. He walks over to her and stoops down in front of her; taking her hands in his. "You know that I don't ask for much," gazing up at her.

She shakes her head. "DON'T give me those sad puppy-dog eyes," removing one of her hands and wagging her finger at him.

"Is it working?" he asks while grabbing her finger and softly kissing it.

"You know it does," smiling in spite of herself.

"Now that that's all settled, how about we have some breakfast?" Martha pipes in.

"Sounds good to me," Clark and Lois reply in unison.

"I'll make it and you too go into the living room and put your feet up," walking over to the refrigerator.

"Okay," Clark replies. "I have to make a couple calls first," he says; pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lois asks him.

"The restaurant," he replies; walking away while talking on the phone.

While he's doing that, she goes into the living room and lowers herself onto the couch. "Ahh," a contented sigh slipping out of her mouth as she rests against the back of the couch. Clark comes back and sits down next to her. She looks over at him and notices a frown on his face. "Bad news?" she asks.

"They had no reservation for the person I think it is," flipping his phone closed and shoving it into his pocket.

"Which means..."

"Which means I'll have to call Chloe after all."

"And that's a problem because..."

"I just know she's going to tease me to no end when she finds out."

"You don't have to tell her," looking curiously at him.

"I'm going to have to," he replies with the frown still on his face. "I'm also going to have to tell Oliver too because I won't be able to patrol. My back is killing me as I speak."

"He'll never let you hear the end of it," she admits.

"Yeah," lying against the back of the couch with a sigh.

"There is one more person you'll have to call."

He looks over at her. "Mr. White?"

She nods her head. "That's right," she replies.

"I'll call him right now," pulling out his phone again.

"Breakfast is ready," Martha calls out from the kitchen.

"We'll be right in," Lois replies.

"Mr. White? It's Clark. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming into work today," he tells him. "What?" listening intently for a few minutes. "Well, can you get me out of it?" he asks. "No?" the frown returning to his face. "Well there's NO way I'm setting foot outside my house today," he says emphatically. "Why? Let me tell you why," relating everything that happened. "Thanks, I appreciate that. No, I'll call Oliver myself. Thanks for offering. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," hanging up. "One down, two more to go," he quips, starting to dial another number.

"Oh no," Lois gasps out; clasping her hands over her mouth.

Clark stops dialing and looks curiously at her. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Do you remember what's supposed to happen this afternoon?" staring back at him.

He stares back at her in shock as he realizes what it was. "And the hits keep on coming," shaking his head.

"Are you coming for breakfast or what?" Martha says; coming into the living room. She notices the stunned expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asks. They both look up and reply to her question in unison.

"The baby shower."

* * *

**CHAPTER 99**

Martha looks at them in shock. "The baby shower," she mutters under her breath; sitting down on the couch next to Clark.

"Can we postpone it?" Lois asks hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's too late," Martha replies. "In fact, Chloe will be here in about a half-hour to help me set up."

"Well, it looks like I'll be hiding in the bedroom until it's over," says Clark as he tries to get up from the couch. "Damn," muttering under his breath as he struggles to get up.

"Need some help, sweetie?" Martha asks while coming over to him.

He looks up at her with a frown. "Yeah," he admits as he takes her hand and allows her to help him to his feet.

"Thanks, Mom," giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to call Oliver and let him know that I won't be able to patrol until tomorrow, then I'll talk to Chloe," groaning a little as he climbs the staircase. Both Martha and Lois watch him until he disappears from their view.

Lois turns to look over at Martha. "Was it me, or did just hear him groan as he was climbing the stairs?"

"It wasn't you," shrugging her shoulders. "His back must be bothering him."

"That makes sense because mine is bothering," stretching her own back out a little.

"Could you use a back massage?" Martha asks her.

"I would LOVE that," smiling up at her.

Martha sits down next to Lois and begins to massage her shoulders.

"That feels sooo good," closing her eyes and sighing. "You're really good at that," she murmurs.

"I used to give Jonathan shoulder massages all the time," she remarks with a wistful tone in her voice.

Lois turns around and looks at her. "I miss him too," she says; the suggestion of tears in her eyes.

"I know," Martha replies; giving her a hug. "I know," she murmurs.

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

Clark is on the phone with Oliver. "I won't be able to go out on patrol for the next twenty-four hours." He listens for a moment. "If I tell you, you'll never let me hear the end of it for the rest of my life," he retorts while sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Let's just say that last night Lois made a wish that came true and we'll leave it at that – okay?" becoming a little irritated. "No, you don't need to come over," rolling his eyes. "Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," hanging up.

Oliver hangs up with Clark and turns to Dinah. "Something is going on with Clark that he won't tell me," a frown on his face.

"What gives you that idea?" she asks as she continues kissing his neck.

"He said that Lois made a wish that came true, but wouldn't elaborate on it," he replies; a thoughtful look on his face.

She stops what she's doing and looks up at him. "What are you thinking, Ollie?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know that look," her eyes narrowing at him. "You're going to go over there and find out – aren't you?" she accuses him.

"Now would I do something like that?" a sly smile on his face.

"Absolutely," she says emphatically.

"You know me so well," pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "You know, I think I'll drive you over to the farm for the baby shower," he remarks after their lips pull apart.

"You are _sooo_ bad, Oliver Queen," punching his shoulder.

"Hey," rubbing his shoulder. "Did you pick that up from Lois?" still rubbing it.

"Who…me?" acting all innocent.

"Yes…you," pushing her down on the couch. "You're going to pay for that," lying down on top of her.

"If you think I'm going to sing for you, you're sadly mistaken," pretending to try and push him off.

"Oh, you'll sing for me all right," a smirk on his face as his lips crash down on her neck…

**Watchtower **

Chloe is getting ready to leave when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" picking up her purse and walking towards the elevator. "Hey, Clark," a smile on her face. "I was just about to head on over to the farm. What's on your mind?" pressing the 'down' button. "You want me to find out who Lois bumped into at the restaurant last night?" turning away from the elevator and heading back towards the main console. "Can you tell me why you need to know?" sitting back on the stool. "_Fine._ Don't tell me," a slight frown on her face. "Just give me a few minutes to bring it up and I'll call you back. Okay. Bye," hanging up.

_I wonder what's going on. _She wonders as she logs back in and begins to do a little searching before finally finding the security footage for the restaurant. She scans the images and finds the table that Clark, Lois, Martha, and Perry were sitting at. She watches Lois storming off and bumping into a woman, then walking away. Chloe zooms in on the woman's face and stares at the screen. Her eyes widen with surprise as she pulls out her phone and dials Clark's number.

"You were right," she tells him. "It was Zatanna."

**Back at the farm **

"Thanks, Chloe," he replies. "We'll see you shortly. Bye," hanging up. _I knew it!_ slamming his fist on the bed. _I just knew it, _muttering to himself as he gets up from the bed and walks over to the window; his arms crossed against his chest. _I can't believe she did this, _a frown on his face. _I thought she learned her lesson last year. _He stares out the window. _If I see her again, I'll.._.

"Clark?"

He turns around at the sound of Lois' voice. "Are you okay?" she asks as she comes into the bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"How do you think I am?" the frown still on his face. "Chloe looked up the security footage," he replies.

"So it was who you thought it was?" she queries.

"Yep," coming over to the bed and sitting down next to her. "It was Zatanna all right," heaving a sigh.

"Are you going to confront her?" she asks him.

"What would be the point? And besides, didn't I say there was NO way I was going to step out of this bedroom until the baby shower is over?" he says emphatically. Then he grimaces; getting up from the bed and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" a curious look on her face.

"I have to go to the bathroom again," not turning around as he leaves the bedroom.

_Well so much for not stepping out of the bedroom, _chuckling to herself as she exits the room.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Chloe arrives at the farm at the same time as Oliver and Dinah. "I didn't know you were coming," Chloe remarks as she closes the door to her car.

"I gave Dinah a ride," he replies as the three of them walk towards the house.

"Likely story," she scoffs. "You know something's up with Clark - don't you?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"What makes you think that?" acting all coy.

"I know you pretty well by now, Oliver," she retorts. "You can't fool me."

"She's right, Ollie," Dinah replies.

"FINE," a frown on his face. "I'm curious about what Clark said to me over the phone."

"What did he say?" Chloe asks him as they reach the porch steps.

"He told me that Lois made some kind of wish and it came true. He wouldn't go into details. In fact, he told me that I didn't need to come over at all." He looks at her curiously. "What did he say to you?" he asks her.

"Well," hesitating a moment. "He wanted me to check out some security footage from the restaurant they went to dinner at last night."

"Why on earth would he want that?" a puzzled expression on his face.

"He wanted me to find out who it was that Lois bumped into at the restaurant," she finally replies.

"So he didn't tell you why he needed to know that?" Dinah asks her.

"Nope," shaking her head as they reach the front door. "I'm hoping to find out though," turning the knob and opening the door.

"Hi Chloe, Dinah," Martha says to them as they come through the door. "I didn't know you were coming, Oliver," Martha remarks; eyeing him curiously.

"I gave Dinah a ride and thought I'd pop in to talk with the father-to-be," looking around the room. "Where is he?" he asks her.

"He's not feeling good, so he's in bed sleeping," she says a little nervously.

_Yep. Something is going on. The question is what? _"Well maybe I'll just go upstairs and check up on him," Oliver remarks; heading towards the stairs.

Martha quickly rushes over and blocks his path. "I wouldn't if I were you," her arms crossed against her chest.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I said so," she replies. "My son needs his rest, and I don't want anybody disturbing him."

_This must be good if his mother is running interference. _He sidesteps Martha and heads up the stairs.

_Son of a b*tch, _running up after him and grabbing him by the back of his jacket. "I told you I don't want Clark disturbed," pulling on his jacket.

"He's my friend and I want to make sure he's okay," slipping out of the jacket and promptly walking over to the bedroom door. He carefully opens the door and sees Clark standing at the window. "Hey, Boy Scout," calling out to him.

Clark instinctively turns around at his name and stares at Oliver in shock. "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Oliver is even more shocked to see Clark's protruding stomach. "I never thought I'd see the day," shaking his head in astonishment.

"If I even hear so much as a chuckle come out of your mouth..." Clark glares at him.

"You'll...what?" raising his eyebrows at him; stifling a laugh at first.

"You really don't want to know," his fists clenched at his sides.

"I think I'll risk it," Oliver replies; now beginning to laugh.

"Stop it, Oliver," walking towards him.

"You even waddle like a pregnant woman," laughing even harder.

"I still have my super strength," Clark retorts and raises his fist.

"Go on, I dare you," clutching his stomach because he's laughing so hard.

"You asked for it," raising his fist.

"Now stop that," Martha exclaims as she comes into the room. "I will have no fighting in my house," she declares.

"He started it," Clark retorts.

"What are you five years old?" Oliver quips; still laughing.

"Knock it off, Oliver," Martha retorts. "If you don't stop laughing right now, I will ask you to leave," glaring at him.

"FINE," a scowl on his face. "You're taking all the fun out of it," he complains.

"This is no joking matter," she replies. "Now apologize for laughing," she tells him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," she says. "Now say it."

"Alright," walking up to Clark. "I'm sorry for laughing."

"Why should I believe you?" still glaring at him.

"That's enough, Clark," Martha pipes in. "Now you apologize."

"For what? I have nothing to apologize for," he says stubbornly.

_What am I going to do with them? _she asks herself. Out loud she says, "Because you threatened him with physical violence."

"Fine," he retorts. "I apologize for wanting to punch Oliver in the mouth. Is that good enough for you?" glaring at his mother.

"Don't you glare at me," she admonishes him. "You may be an adult, but I am still your mother," wagging her finger at him.

"Is everything okay in here?" Chloe asks as she comes into the room. She stares at Clark's stomach and her jaw dropping. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Oliver bursts out laughing again. "Clark is pregnant," collapsing onto his knees.

"Clarks...what?" still staring at him. "Pregnant?" putting her hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh.

"I'm not technically 'pregnant,' Clark retorts. "Lois made a wish that I knew what it was like to carry three babies."

"And that's why you wanted me to confirm that it was Zatanna?" she asks while still trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny, Chloe," glaring at her.

"The hell it's not," finally bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry," she mutters between laughing fits. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore," by way of apology.

"Will you both PLEASE stop laughing?" now glaring at both of them.

"That's it!" Martha exclaims. "I've had enough," she retorts. "I have a baby shower to get ready for," abruptly leaving the room.

"Me too," Chloe says; walking over to Clark. "I'm sorry I laughed, Clark," giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure you are," a frown on his face.

"I really am sorry," she says again.

"Really?" he asks.

"Really," she replies and smiles back at him. "You haven't asked, but I promise I won't say a word to anybody about you looking pregnant - okay?"

"Okay," he replies. "Thanks," finally managing a small smile.

"And what about you?" Chloe turning around and fixing her gaze on Oliver.

"I promise," finally having stopped laughing.

"Good," she says; walking over to the door. She pauses in the doorway and turns around. "You know, Clark, I just had a thought."

"Yes, Chloe?"

"You could always make a wish that Oliver were pregnant?" cocking her eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Oliver exclaims; staring at Chloe in shock.

"I love that idea," a big smile appearing on Clark's face. "I wish that Oliver..."

"_Don't _you even think of finishing that sentence," Oliver retorts and glares at Clark.

"Fine," he says with a smile. "Just because I didn't finish saying it now doesn't mean that I wouldn't say it in the future," winking at Oliver.

"I think my job here is done," Chloe winks at the two of them as she walks out of the room.

Oliver turns to Clark. "I promise to never bring this whole thing up again if you DON'T make that wish."

"Okay," he replies. "Let's shake on it," extending his hand.

"Deal," Oliver says; grasping Clark's hand...

**An hour later...**

"I 'm sorry for laughing at Clark," she tells Lois. "But the look on Oliver's face when I suggested Clark making a wish was priceless," chuckling a little.

"I know you're sorry for laughing," Lois replies. "If it were me and the situation was reversed, I would probably be on the floor myself laughing my ass off." She adds, "I would also have _loved _to see Oliver's face when you said that," a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Chloe remarks while still chuckling as they enter the living room. "Now let's get this party started," picking up the remote for the stereo; the music beginning to play...

_**I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started... **_

Lois sits down on the couch with Chloe sitting down next to her. "Here's the first one," handing her a present.

"Oh, goodie," a big smile on her face as she tears through the wrapping paper.

"I'll have you know that I spent a lot of time wrapping that," Lucy remarks.

"I appreciate it, Luc," smiling over at her as she finishes tearing it off the box.

"Uh huh," a slight frown on her face.

_**Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive... **_

Lois looks at the box. "This is great," she replies. "Thank you," smiling again.

"I knew that it was on your list," she remarks.

"It was," putting down the box. "With three babies coming, I wonder if I should have put down for more than one," shrugging her shoulders.

"I think that one diaper pail will do," Chloe interjects; handing Lois another present. "This one is from Dinah."

Lois takes the present and proceeds to tear through the wrapping paper like she did on the first present. "What's the rush?" Chloe asks her as Lois pulls off the last of the paper. "You still have a lot of presents to go," she remarks.

"I can't help it," Lois replies. "I just LOVE presents," looking at the box. "This is great," holding up the box. "We definitely needed a baby monitor," smiling at Dinah. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," smiling back at her.

_**Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz... **_

"Now where's the next one?" she asks Chloe.

"This one is from me," Chloe handing her a big box.

Lois pulls off the wrapping paper and stares at it. "Wow," showing the box to everybody. "This should be big enough for all three babies," leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispers.

"You're welcome," she whispers back. "A play pen will definitely come in handy," she remarks.

_**I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean...**_

"This one is from Kara and myself," Martha says; walking over to the closet and pulling out a large box.

"Let me get that," Kara says to her; picking up the box and carrying it over to Lois.

_**I'm coming up so you better get this party started (I'm coming up I'm coming)  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started... **_

"I can't even imagine what this one is," Lois says; ripping the paper off the box. "Oh wow, a changing table," looking up at Martha and Kara. "I love it," getting up to give them both a hug. "Thank you so much," giving each of them a peck on the cheek, then letting go and beginning to walk back to the couch. Then she suddenly stops and clutches her stomach.

"Lois, are you okay?" Martha asks; rushing over to her.

"I don't know," a worried look appearing on her face. "It was some kind of cramp," she tells her. "Ugh," clutching her stomach again. "There's another one," beginning to panic.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Kara says; pulling out her cell phone.

"There's no need to do that," Martha replies. "I think I know what it is. I'll bring her to the hospital myself. Come on, sweetie," linking her arm through Lois' and escorting her out of the house.

"I'll go tell Clark what's going on," Chloe pipes up; rushing out of the room and up the stairs. She knocks on the bedroom door. "Clark? It's Chloe. Can I come in?"

"Are you alone?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies.

She hears him walk over to the door and unlocks it; opening it just wide enough for her to come in. "What's up?" he asks.

"Your mother is bringing Lois to the hospital," she tells him.

"WHAT?" his voice raised an octave. "What happened? Why didn't she call an ambulance instead?" he asks her.

"Lois started having some stomach cramps. Your mother thinks she knows what's going on," shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn!" punching the wall and leaving a big hole. "Of all the times for THIS to happen," looking down at his stomach.

"I know," putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll call you from the hospital when we find out what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah," he mutters. He pulls away from her and sits back down on the bed; his head in his hands...

**Several hours later...**

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Chloe wonders out loud.

"I don't know," she replies in a worried tone. "I hope it's what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?" she asks; putting her arm around Martha's shoulders.

The words are barely out of her mouth when the doctor comes out. "Mrs. Kent?" coming up to Martha.

"I'm Mrs. Kent," standing up. "How's my daughter-in-law?" she asks.

"She's going to be fine," he replies. "She's not in labor, but she is experiencing something called _Braxton Hicks_ contractions."

"That's what I thought it was," Martha replies. Chloe gets up and stands next to Martha.

"This is likely to happen again - but since your daughter-in-law is seven months pregnant and carrying three babies, I would recommend that she get as much bed rest as possible."

"So she should be confined to bed rest?" Martha asks her.

"That's my recommendation," the doctor replies.

"That's not going to be easy for her to do," Chloe quips. "You know Lois."

"Thank you doctor," Martha says to him; shaking his hand. "We'll make sure she gets it," smiling at him.

"So we can take her home now?" asks Chloe.

"She's getting dressed as we speak," the doctor tells her. "She'll be right out." He then hands both Martha and Chloe some pamphlets. "Here's some information on _Braxton Hicks_."

"Thank you again, doctor," Martha says as she takes the pamphlets.

"You're welcome," turning away and walking down the hallway.

"I'll call Clark and let him know," Chloe says; walking towards the front entrance.

While she's gone, Lois comes out of the room and walks over to Martha. "How are you feeling?" Martha asks her.

"Better," she replies. "I was really worried that something was wrong."

"I know sweetie," putting her arms around her. "You're going to be fine. The doctor did tell you about the bed rest, didn't he?" letting go and looking up at her.

"Yeah," a frown on her face. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it. Then her eyes widen. "Clark!" pulling out her cell phone. "He must be worried sick," beginning to dial.

"Chloe is calling him right now," Martha tells her; taking Lois' hands in hers.

"Okay," beginning to calm down.

"I just talked to Clark," Chloe says as she walks up to them. "He's relieved to say the least," putting away her phone.

"Can we go now?" Lois asks.

"Absolutely," Martha replies; linking her arm through Lois' arm. Chloe does the same to Lois' other arm and they walk out of the hospital...

**Back at the farm...**

Clark is pacing back and forth in the living room while Kara is cleaning up. "You're making me dizzy pacing back and forth like that, Kal-El," she remarks; picking up the last cup.

"I can't help it," snapping a little. "My wife is in the hospital and I can't even be with her because of some stupid wish that Zatanna granted," continuing to pace. "I'm telling you that if I saw her right now I'd..."

"I'd...what?" a voice coming from the kitchen.

Clark stops pacing and looks into the kitchen; a scowl on his face. "_YOU_," his eyes narrowing as he walks over. "_YOU_ did this," pointing to his stomach.

Zatanna looks him over. "I'm really sorry, Clark," she replies. "I heard a wish and had to grant it," shrugging her shoulders.

"You know darn well what my duties entail," still glaring at her. "How am I supposed to defend the city of Metropolis if I look nine months pregnant?"

"Again, I'm sorry," she repeats.

"You're sorry," he snaps. "Is there a rule that you have to grant every wish you hear? And why are you here anyway?"

"It is a rule, according to my late father," she admits. "As to why I'm here, I was walking down the street this afternoon and saw a pregnant woman," she begins, "That's when it occurred to me that you would probably be a little..." pausing a moment "...upset, so I thought that maybe I should come over and apologize," she concludes.

"Upset," he scoffs. "I'm _beyond_ upset," clutching his fists again.

He's about to say something else when his phone rings. He looks at the caller id. "It's Chloe," hurriedly opening his phone. "Is Lois okay?" he blurts out. He listens for a moment. "Thank goodness," breathing a sigh of relief. "You're coming home now? That's great," he says with a smile appearing on his face at last. "Okay, I'll see you guys shortly. Bye," closing his phone and returning it to his pocket.

"So Lois is okay?" Kara asks him.

"Yes," he replies; turning around to look over at Kara. "Lois experienced something called _Braxton Hicks_ contractions. The doctor told her that she's going to have to get as much bed rest as possible."

"I am truly sorry this all happened," a look of contrition on Zatanna's face.

Clark looks at her curiously. _She really does seem sorry. _"Alright, I accept your apology, but only because Lois is going to be okay," smiling a little.

"Thank you, Clark." She walks over to the door and pauses in the doorway. "If there's anything I can do..."

"I think you've done enough," he remarks while still standing in the living room.

"I understand," a small smile on her own face as she turns around and walks out, then cloes the door behind her.

"Well it certainly has been an interesting day," Kara quips.

"You _think_?" he says sarcastically...

**The next morning...**

Clark is the first to wake up and immediately looks down at his stomach. "Hey, Lois," nudging her on the shoulder.

"Do you have a death wish?" she mutters while opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"Take a look," pointing to his stomach.

She stares at his stomach. "Thank goodness," a smile on her face, then closing her eyes again.

"Yeah," laying back down and closing his eyes too...

**Almost two months later...**

"I am _sooo_ sick of being in bed," Lois complains yet again.

"I know," Clark remarks; coming over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad you got to experience what it was like to be pregnant."

"Me too, but don't you dare tell anybody I said that," fixing his gaze on her.

"I won't," smiling up at him. "So when do you think you'll be home?" she asks as he adjusts his tie.

"I don't know," he replies.

"Well don't forget to call me once in a while," she tells him.

"That will NOT be a problem," leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Then Lois swings her legs out of bed and starts to get up. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" narrowing his eyes at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," her own eyes narrowing.

"Okay," watching her as she waddles towards the bedroom door. Then she suddenly clutches her stomach.

"Lois?" hurriedly rushing over to her side. "What's wrong?"

She looks down at the puddle of water on the floor, then looks up at Clark. "My water just broke..."

* * *

**A/N: **I never thought in my wildest dreams that this story would reach 100 chapters - and I still have SO many more ideas for it. I really hope you love this update. You could say that all my stories have been a labor of love, but this one in particular will forever be my 'baby.' So without further adieu, here is Chapter 100 of _Can you read my mind?_

**CHAPTER 100: AND BABIES MAKE FIVE**

**June 28, 2010**

Clark stares at Lois in shock. "IT'S TIME?"

"Yes," nodding her head. "It's time for me to go to the hospital," she replies in a calm voice.

"I think I need to sit down," sitting down on the bed with his head between his knees.

"NOW is not the time for you to hyperventilate," frowning as she waddles over to the closet.

He looks up at her. "You're right," standing up; taking a deep breath, then exhaling. "You're absolutely right. Then he notices her walking over to the closet. "What _are_ you doing?" he asks.

"I'm getting the suitcase. What do you think I'm doing?" rolling her eyes.

"I'LL get it," walking over to the closet and pulling out the suitcase that he packed weeks ago. He disappears for a second, then returns.

"Did you just...?"

"...put it in the car?" taking her arm. "Yes. Now let's get you to the hospital."

"Can I at least put my slippers on?" she asks him.

He looks down at her bare feet. "Of course," letting go of her arm and leading her over to the bench in front of the bed. "Sit down," he tells her.

"You're ordering me?" her lips pursed into a frown.

"I thought you liked it when I ordered you?" he quips as he's retrieving her slippers.

"Only when we're having sex. You know that,"' punching his upper arm as she sits down.

"That still hurts, you know," rubbing his shoulder.

"Good," crossing her arms against her chest.

He just shakes his head as he stoops down in front of her and puts on her slippers.

"Is that better?" he asks as he stands back up.

In response, she bends over and clutches her stomach. "Damn," she mutters.

"Another cramp?" taking her hands in his.

"It's a contraction," pulling her hands away from him. "Can you PLEASE get me to the hospital?" glaring at him.

"Absolutely," picking her up and carrying her down the stairs and out of the house...

**Smallville Medical Center**

"Here we are," pulling up in front of the building. Clark gets out and rushes inside; returning with a wheelchair. He helps her into the chair, then promptly wheels her inside; not stopping until they reach the front desk. "My wife is in labor," he declares.

"The name?" the woman asks.

"Kent," he replies. "Lois Lane-Kent. I called on the way over here?"

"Of course, Mr. Kent," pulling out a clipboard with some papers clipped to it. "I need you to fill out these forms while we get her room ready," handing it to Clark.

"I'll fill it out while you get my suitcase and park the car," Lois remarks; taking the clipboard from him.

"Okay," he replies. "I'll be right back," kissing her on the cheek and rushing back outside. He returns in about ten minutes and immediately walks over to where Lois is. "No room yet?" he asks her; sitting down on a chair next to her and taking her hands in his.

"There should be one any minute," grasping his hands tightly.

They sit there in silence for a couple minutes before the nurse comes over. "We have a room ready for you Mrs. Kent," she tells them.

"Good," Clark replies; getting up and standing next to her.

"I'll wheel her to her room and you can bring the suitcase," stepping behind Lois and beginning to wheel her towards the elevator; Clark following right behind them.

They reach her room a few minutes later. "Would you please wait outside a few minutes Mr. Kent while I help your wife get settled?" turning to look at him.

"Of course," he says; turning to Lois. "I'll be right outside," leaving the room. As soon as he's out of the room, he pulls out his cell phone. _Damn! Of all times to get her voice mail. _"Hey, Mom. It's Clark. Lois just went into labor. She's at _Smallville Medical Center_. Room 628. Please hurry as soon as you can," hanging up. Then he makes another call. "Hello? General Lane. It's Clark. I just wanted to let you know that Lois went into labor," pausing for a moment. "Yes. _Smallville Medical Center_. Room 628," listening again. "Alright. I'll tell her. And I'll call Lucy too. Okay, Sir. Goodbye," hanging up and making a few more calls.

The nurse comes back out. "You can go in now," smiling at him.

"Thank you," smiling back at her, then going inside.

"So did you call your mother and my father?" she asks as he walks over to her and pulls a chair up next to the bed. "I got my Mom's voice mail, but was able to reach your father," sitting down. "He's on his way. I also called Lucy as well as Mr. White."

"Okay," taking a deep breath, then exhaling. "What about Chloe?"

"I called her too," he replies. "I also called Kara, Oliver, and Jimmy. They'll be here shortly." He takes her hands in his. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," she replies; taking another deep breath.

He looks curiously at her. "You're nervous, aren't you?" he asks her.

"That's an understatement," scoffing at his comment. "I'm about to give birth to THREE babies. Of course I'm nervous."

"I guess that was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," she replies.

He smiles back at her. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?" he asks her.

"Well..."

"Well...what?" looking curiously at her.

"You can start by giving me one of your famous foot massages?" she asks sweetly.

"Of course," sliding his chair down to the foot of the bed. He lifts up the covers and picks up one of her feet. "How's that feel?" looking up at her as he begins to slowly massage first her heel, then the ball of her foot.

"_Mmm_," closing her eyes and laying her head back on the pillow.

He smiles at her as his fingers move across the bottom of her foot. "Now how does this feel?" lowering his lips to her toes.

"Ohh," her eyes popping open. "It's one of THOSE foot massages," staring back at him with surprise.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he says coyly as he gently sucks on her toes one by one. "_Mmm_," moaning softly. "I just love your sexy feet," he murmurs as he continues pleasuring her toes.

He stops suddenly when he hears somebody coughing. He turns his head around and sees Jimmy standing there. "Hey, Jimmy," putting down Lois' foot and walking over to him.

"Hey, C.K.," giving Clark a brief hug. "Hi, Lois," walking over to her and taking the chair that Clark just vacated. "I didn't mean to interrupt," starting to apologize.

"It's okay," says Lois. "Clark will just have to finish what he started later," winking at Clark.

"So we didn't expect you here so soon," Clark remarks; pulling up another chair and sitting down next to Lois on the other side of the bed.

"I was here for a check-up when you called," he remarks. "So how are you feeling?" turning his attention to Lois.

"I'm only dilated two centimeters, according to the doctor. I need to be at ten centimeters before I could deliver these babies," a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," he remarks; a grin on his face.

She looks up at him. "Thanks, Jimmy," a small smile forming on her face.

"No need to thank me," smiling back. "By the way, do you know what the sex of the babies are?"

"One is a girl and one is a boy, but we don't know what the third one is," Clark pipes in.

Jimmy turns his head and looks at Clark with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Every time the doctor did a sonogram, the third baby was never facing the camera," he replies.

"That's weird," he remarks. "What do you think it is?" he asks them.

"I say it's a girl and Clark thinks it's a boy," Lois interjects.

"So what's the bet?" Jimmy asks.

"What?" both Clark and Lois staring at Jimmy with surprised looks on their faces.

"Come on," rolling his eyes. "I know you made a bet on who would be right," shaking his head. "So tell me...what's the bet?"

"How on earth did you know we made a bet?" Clark asks him.

"I know how competitive the two of you are," a grin on his face.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Lois remarks. "You really _are_ intuitive, aren't you?" shaking her head in astonishment.

"You're just figuring that out now?" he chuckles as he ducks out of the way of Lois' fist.

"You're lucky you have great reflexes there, Olsen," a frown on her face. Then she suddenly grimaces and clutches her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asks.

"It's another contraction," Clark replies and takes her hand. He suddenly lets go and reaches into his pocket. "It's Mom," he remarks; flipping open his phone. "I'll be right back," walking out of the room.

"So you didn't tell me what the bet was," Jimmy remarks.

"If Clark is right, then I have to go on a fishing trip with him," frowning a little.

"That actually sounds like fun," Jimmy remarks.

"I guess," shrugging her shoulders. "He used to go with his father when he was younger."

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "So what does he have to do if you win?" he asks.

"Clark has to...well..." blushing a little.

"You're blushing," looking at her with surprise. "I've never seen you blush before." He leans back in his chair. "You know, maybe I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah," he replies.

Clark comes back into the room. "Mom says she'll be here in about five to six hours," sitting back down.

"I have to leave for a little bit," Jimmy says; getting up from his chair. "I promise to come back later," leaning over Lois to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks for coming so soon," smiling up at him.

"I agree with her," Clark says.

Jimmy comes over to him. "See you later," holding out his fist. "Ring that bell, C.K."

"You bet," Clark replies with a smile and taps his fist with Jimmy's...

**A few hours later...**

"It sure takes a long time for babies to be born," Kara remarks as she gets a cup of coffee from the vending machine.

"I know," says Chloe; putting a few coins in the snack machine.

"I hope everything will be okay," Kara says while sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Lois will be fine," sitting down next to her. "Jor-El told Lois that her body was strong enough to carry Kryptonian babies."

"I know," she replies. "I still can't help worrying though," a concerned look on her face.

"I know what you mean," Chloe remarks; sighing a little.

"What's wrong?"

They both look up to see Oliver standing there. "Nothing," Kara says as Oliver sits down next to Chloe.

"You both have a concerned look on your faces," taking a sip of his coffee.

"Of course we're concerned," a frown on Chloe's face. "Aren't you?" she asks him.

"Absolutely," he promptly replies. "I also know that Lois will come through it _just_ fine. She wouldn't have it any other way," winking at them.

Both Chloe and Kara smile at his comment. "You're right about that," Dinah remarks; sitting down next to Oliver. "I just came back from Lois room," taking a sip of her iced tea.

"How is she?" Oliver asks.

"She's now dilated four centimeters," she replies.

"Six more to go, huh?" Oliver asks her.

"That's right," she says. "Pretty soon there will be three little Kent's in the world," a smile on her face...

**Back in Lois' room...**

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Clark asks her.

"You can get out of my sight for a few minutes," pulling out one of her pillows and throwing it at him. "You're getting on my nerves," a frown on her face.

He catches the pillow in mid-air. "I see," he says in a calm voice.

"Ugh," turning her head.

"Now what?" a small frown on his face.

"I hate it when you do that," snapping at him.

"Do what?" looking at her in confusion.

"Why do you have to be so calm? You're not the one who's going to be giving birth to three babies," her eyes narrowing at him.

Clark is about to respond when the doctor comes in. "How are you, Mrs. Kent?" he asks; coming over to her and lifting up the sheet.

"How do you think I am?" glaring at him.

"I see," he remarks.

"See...what?" snapping at him. "Unless you had a sex change, you have NO idea what I'm going through. So don't think you can say 'I see' and actually think you understand. ALRIGHT?"

"Alright," he replies. "I'm going to see how dilated you are, okay? He tells her while lifting up the sheet.

"Well?" getting a little impatient.

"Well," lowering the sheet. "You are now up to six centimeters. Just four more to go and you'll be headed to the delivery room," he says with a smile.

"I would wipe that smile off your face if I were you," snapping again.

"I'll be back shortly to check on you," ignoring her outburst and walking over to the door. He turns around. "Mr. Kent, may I have a word?" he asks while opening the door.

"Of course, doctor," he replies as he follows him out of the room. "What is it?" he asks as he closes the door behind him.

"Your wife seems pretty anxious. She really needs to calm down a little."

"I know," Clark replies with a sigh. "I was thinking of doing something that usually calms her down."

"Well whatever it is, I would do it," the doctor replies.

Clark nods his head in agreement. "You're right," he finally says; opening the door again. "Good," the doctor says. "Like I said, I'll be back shortly. I have to check on another patient of mine who just went into labor," shrugging his shoulders, then turning away from Clark and walking down the hall.

"Lois," poking his head in the room. "I have to go home for a few minutes, but I'll be right back," he says.

In response, she sticks out her tongue and raises her finger to flip him off.

"Very mature, Lois," he remarks as he closes the door before he could get hit by her pillow...

**A few minutes later...**

Clark comes back into the room to find Lois' eyes closed. He quietly sits down, but her eyes flutter open when the chair moves ever so slightly. "You're back," her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she notices what he has on his lap. "What ARE you doing with that guitar?" her lips pursing into a frown.

"You'll find out in a minute," tuning up the guitar for a couple minutes, then beginning to sing...

_**To really love a woman, to understand her - you gotta know it deep inside. Hear every thought - see every dream, and give her wings - when she wants to fly. Then when you find yourself lying' helpless in her arms, you know you really love a woman...**_

She gazes at him and her eyes beginning to well up as he continues to play...

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. She needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?**_

He keeps his eyes focused on her as he continues to strum the guitar...

_**To really love a woman, let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched, you've gotta breathe her - really taste her, til you can feel her in your blood, N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes, you know you really love a woman...**_

Clark winks at her when he comes to the line about unborn children. She can't help but blush at that moment and pulls out a tissue...

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. She needs somebody to tell her that you'll always be together. So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?**_

He continues singing until the song is over, then slowly stops playing and lays the guitar down; smiling at her.

"I love you, Smallville," now openly crying.

He takes the tissue from her and lightly dabs her eyes with it. "I love you too, Lanie," softly kissing her lips.

Neither of them notices their parents standing in the doorway. They both quietly close the door behind them. "I had no idea that Clark was so..."

"So...what?" Martha asks him as they start walking towards the waiting room.

"Talented," he replies.

"I had no idea he could even play," she remarks. "He tried to learn how to play when he was younger, but he kept snapping the guitar strings."

"Obviously he must have tried again," sitting down on one of the chairs. She sits down next to him. "Looks like it," leaning against the back of the chair with a sigh. She turns her head and looks over at him. "I want to thank you again for getting us here so quickly."

"There's no need to thank me," smiling back at her. "They're going to be your grandchildren too," he adds with a wink.

"Where did Lucy go?" she asks him.

"She went to get some 'real coffee' as she put it," he remarks.

"Good," she says. "I could use a good cup of coffee right about now."

They continue talking until Lucy enters the waiting room. "Look who I just found coming in," holding the door open for Perry.

"There you are," coming over to Martha and giving her a quick kiss. "I thought you were in Lois' room," he remarks; sitting down next to her.

"They were having a moment and we didn't want to interrupt them," she replies.

"I see," taking a sip of his coffee. "So, no babies yet?"

"Not yet," shaking her head.

"Well Judas Priest, what's taking so long?" shaking his head...

**A couple more hours later...**

"Well, Lois," the doctor remarks; lowering the sheet. "You're now at ten centimeters. It's time for you to go to the delivery room," a smile on his face. He calls for the orderlies. They come in a minute later with the gurney and proceeds to help Lois onto it.

"Smallville?" looking up with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm right here," taking her hand and kissing it.

"Let's get these babies delivered," the doctor quips as they all leave the room and head on down towards the delivery room.

While Lois is being prepped, Clark quickly rushes over to the waiting room. "So did she have them yet?" Martha asks; jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, what's taking so long?" Kara asks.

"Yeah?" Chloe, Oliver, Dinah, and Jimmy all say in unison.

"She hasn't had them yet," Clark replies; giving Martha a big hug. "I'm so glad you were able to make it before the birth," kissing her on the cheek.

"I have General Lane to thank for that," looking over Clark's shoulder at Lois' father.

He lets go of his mother and extends his hand. "Thank you, General Lane," he says.

"Now stop that. Call me Sam," grasping Clarks hand.

"Alright. Sam," he says with a smile. Then he lets go. "I just came in to let you all know that Lois is being prepped right now, so I have to get back in there," he says.

"See you soon, sweetie," giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiles back at her, then rushes out of the room.

"You really have a fine son there, Martha," says Lois' father.

"He's definitely his father's son," a wistful look on her face...

**In the delivery room...**

"Get these babies out of me," Lois screams out as she has another contraction.

"Okay, Lois. I need you to push again," the doctor tells her.

"I just pushed," snapping at him.

"Well, I need for you to push again," he replies.

"FINE," glaring at him and pushing one more time.

"Alright, here we go," he says. Both Clark and Lois look up when they hear the baby crying. "It's a boy," holding the baby up so that they could see him.

"He's so handsome," her eyes tearing up. "He looks just like you," she whispers.

Clark is speechless for a moment when he lays eyes on his son for the first time.

"Oh, my," he whispers with a voice full of emotion.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asks; laying the baby down.

"Really?"

"Really," handing Clark the scissors.

Clark takes them and cuts the cord at the spot the doctor indicated, then hands the scissors back to him. The nurse takes the baby.

"Where on earth are you taking my son?" Lois starting to sit up.

"They're just cleaning him up," Clark tells her and softly kisses her cheek. "They'll bring him right back."

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but there are two more babies to come," the doctor tells them. "I need you to push again."

"I'm tired," laying her head down on the pillow.

"You can do it, Lois," helping her back up.

"Alright, but only for you," grimacing as she starts to push again.

"Here we go," delivering the next baby. "It's a girl," smiling again at them.

"She's beautiful, Lois," smiling down at his wife. "She looks just like you," kissing her cheek again. Then once again, he cuts the cord and the nurse takes her to be cleaned up.

"Is that it?" Lois asks; laying her head back down. "I just want to sleep," closing her eyes.

"Sorry, honey," helping her back up again. "One more to go, then you'll be able to get some sleep," he tells her.

"That's right, Lois," the doctor interjects. "I need a couple more pushes from you."

"Good, because that's it. I've had enough," she snaps as she begins to push again.

"Alright, Lois, one more push," the doctor says. She grimaces as she pushes one more time. "And here he is," delivering the last baby.

"It's a boy?" Clark asks.

"Yes, it is," The doctor replies with a smile and holds up the baby for them to see.

"Damn," Lois mutters.

The doctor looks curiously at her. "I don't understand. You're not happy it's a boy?" he asks.

"That's not it, doctor," a smile on Clarks face.

"Then what is it?" laying the baby on Lois' stomach and looking over at Clark.

"It means she lost the bet," a grin on his face. "Looks like you're going fishing with me," winking at her.

"Remind me to punch you when I have the strength," scowling at him.

"I don't think so," leaning over her and softly kissing her lips. "You did great by the way," gently caressing her cheek.

She looks up at him. "How on earth do you do that anyway?"

"What?"

"How do you manage to charm your way out of any situation?" staring up at him.

He smiles down at her. "That's the one secret I'll never tell," kissing her again...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	21. Chapter's 101 to 105

**CHAPTER 101**

**June 28, 2010 (Continued)**

"Come on, tell me," Lois whining a little.

"I will not," still smiling at her. The secret of the Kent family charm has been passed down from generation to generation. I will not be the first to reveal it," he quips. When Lois sticks her tongue out at him, he can't help but laugh. "Don't you know how cute you are when...?"

"When _what_?" her eyes narrowing.

He's about to answer when the door to the delivery room bursts open. Both Clark and Lois look up to see who it is. "I am so sorry I'm late," immediately coming over to them. "How are you feeling, Lois?"

"I just had three babies. How do you think I'm feeling?" her eyes narrowing again.

"The babies _are_ beautiful," Clark interjects. "The nurses are cleaning them up right now," he says with a smile.

"I just saw them. They are beautiful," agreeing with him, then turning to Lois. "Would you mind terribly if I had a word with your husband?"

"Go ahead," waving her hand at him. "I'm not going anywhere," lying her head back down on the pillow with a sigh.

"We'll be right back," Clark whispers as he kisses her cheek, then follows him until they reach an empty office.

"In here," opening the door and stepping inside. Clark follows him in and closes the door behind him; sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I want to apologize for being late," handing Clark a cigar. "I know you don't smoke, but it's tradition," winking at him.

"Thanks," slipping the cigar into his pocket.

He sits down on the chair; his elbows on the desk with his fingers linked. "I didn't want to talk to you in the delivery room, but I wanted to reassure you that I have been on top of things in regards to Lois' pregnancy. Reports, blood samples, DNA testing, _everything_. I just wish I could have been more hands-on, but I didn't expect to be out of the country for the last six months."

"We understand," Clark replies with a smile. "The doctor from Dr. Swann's foundation was great."

"Good," he replies. "I wouldn't allow anybody who didn't know your secret to take blood or do any kind of tests." He goes on to say, "I studied all the test results thoroughly and found both Lois and the babies to be perfectly healthy."

Clark smiles at him, then glances down at his watch. "I better get back to Lois," standing up. I'm sure the babies are clean by now," looking over at him.

"Go," waving his hand like Lois did a few minutes before.

Clark opens the door and pauses in the doorway. "Thanks again, Emil," smiling again.

"You're welcome, Clark."

**A minute later...**

Clark steps into the delivery room to see Lois sitting up. "They're bringing them now," smiling up at him as he walks over to her.

"I'm glad I didn't miss it," picking her hand up and softly kissing it.

"Here is your first son," the nurse interjects; laying him in Lois' outstretched arms. Lois stares at the little baby in her arm; speechless at first. She tentatively strokes his cheek and he coos a little.

"Happy Birthday, Joseph," she whispers; softly kissing his cheek.

"Here's your daughter," another nurse coming over to Clark.

He puts the phone down and holds her in his arms; making sure to support her head properly. "She looks just like you, Lois," his voice choked up as he glides his finger from her forehead down to her chin. "Lois?" he asks; unable to keep his eyes off his daughter.

"Yes?" looking up at him.

"I know we agreed on _Mary Ellen_, but how would you feel about _Maria Elena_ instead?" finally looking over at her.

"I love it," smiling back at him.

"I'm glad," returning his attention to the baby in his arms.

"We have one more for you," another nurse bringing over the second boy. "Who would like to take him?"

"I will," says Clark; handing Lois the baby in his arms. She has a baby cradled in each arm as the nurse hands him the third baby. "Now _he _looks just like me..." he starts to say. Then the baby suddenly starts to cry. "...but he sounds just like you," rocking the baby back and forth in an attempt to calm him down. He finally manages to do so after a few minutes. "You know, we haven't come up with a name for him yet," still rocking him.

"I was thinking about that," she answers. She looks up at Clark. "What do you think of the name _Steven_?"

He looks over at Lois. "I love it," looking back down at the baby in his arms. "Steven it is. Now what about middle names for the boys?"

"I was thinking about that too," a coy smile on her face. "What if we used our fathers' names as their middle names?"

He stares at her in surprise. "Really?" his eyebrows rose.

She nods yes. "Really," smiling back at him."

"That means so much to me," his eyes glistening a little. "How about _Joseph Samuel_ and _Steven Jonathan_?"

"Sound fine to me," she replies.

The nurse comes over to Lois. "We're going to bring you back to your room. We have the bassinets already set up for the babies."

"Okay," Lois replies.

"Can you take a picture of us first?" Clark asks one of the nurses.

"Of course," taking the phone from Clark. He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts one of his arms around Lois' shoulder. "Say _cheese."_

"Cheese!" they both reply as the nurse takes several pictures, then hands the phone back to Clark. He puts it into his pocket and hands the baby over to her. "I'm going to tell everybody the good news," then I have just one more thing to do."

"I know," Lois replies.

He softly kisses her lips, then leaves the room and heads on over to the waiting room...

**Waiting room**

"What is taking so long?" Martha pacing back and forth. "They should have been born by now," clasping her hands tightly.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Lois' father replies; getting up from his chair and walking over to her.

"I thought the father was the one to pace back and forth like that?" Kara remarks.

"That's usually how it works," Jimmy remarks while playing cards with Perry. "Gin!" spreading out his cards on the table.

"Judas Priest, you won again?" throwing his cards down and glaring at Jimmy.

"Pay up," Jimmy replies with a grin on his face.

"FINE," frowning at him as he removes a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and hands it to him.

"So are they here yet?" Chloe and Lucy both ask at the same time; having come back from the ladies room.

"Not yet," Martha retorts.

"I see," Chloe says calmly.

Martha comes over to her. "I'm sorry I snapped," laying her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"It's okay," she replies. "It's perfectly understandable." She looks around to see a couple people missing. "Where are Oliver and Dinah?" she asks.

"They had some emergency business," Kara replies. "They'll be back as soon as they can.

Before Chloe could ask any more questions, Clark comes into the room. Martha rushes over to him. "Well?" biting her lip anxiously.

"Two boys and a girl," a huge smile on his face as everybody rushes over to him in a massive hug fest...

**A few minutes later...**

Clark makes his way through the cemetery and doesn't stop until he reaches his father's grave. He kneels down and pulls out his cell phone; bringing up the photo of him and Lois with the babies.

_Well, Dad, you're a grandfather. Lois just gave birth to two boys and a girl. I wish you could see them - but then again, you probably have already; _a wistful smile on his face.

_They are so beautiful. Now I know it's not possible, but I could swear that Steven Jonathan has your nose. Yes, you heard right. We used your name as his middle name and Lois' fathers name as the middle name for Joseph. As for your granddaughter, we named her Maria Elena. It's a pretty name, isn't it? _his eyes welling up again.

_I still can't believe I'm a father. Me. I never thought it would ever happen. Remember the time when I expressed doubts about ever having children of my own? Mom said that the two of you couldn't have your own children, but yet you were still blessed with a son. I just hope I can be as great a father as you were._

He stands up and kisses the top of the headstone.

_I love you, Dad._

* * *

**CHAPTER 102**

**July 1st (three days after the birth)**

"We're home," Clark says as he parks the new SUV that Oliver gave them.

"_Thank_ goodness," Lois remarks as she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door. "I was going stir crazy lying in that hospital bed for three days," stepping out of the vehicle.

"And _don't_ get me started with that hospital food," scrunching her face up into a pout.

Clark chuckles as he slides the back door open. "Home sweet home," smiling at the three babies strapped in their car seats.

Lois pops the trunk open and removes the triple stroller, then comes over to Clark. Together they place the babies in the stroller. "I'll get the rest of their things," he tells Lois.

"Alright," pushing the stroller towards the house.

Clark empties the trunk, then super-speeds everything into the house. He opens the door and holds it open for Lois while she pushes the stroller up the ramp and through the doorway into the house.

"I have to admit building the ramp was a good idea," she says just as Joseph begins to cry.

"I'll quiet him down," Clark says; immediately picking him up. He hums softly as he rocks him back and forth until he quiets down.

He looks up to see Lois staring at him. "Something wrong?" he mouths.

"You never cease to amaze me," she mouths back.

He only smiles at her as he carries Joseph into the room next to their bedroom that they designated as the nursery. He places him in one of the three cribs and softly kisses the top of his head, then returns downstairs to find Lois sitting in his father's old recliner fast asleep. He walks over to her and softly kisses her cheek, then proceeds to bring Steven and Maria upstairs to their cribs.

He's about to leave the nursery when Maria starts to cry. He walks over to the crib and makes sure that she doesn't need changing, then super-speeds downstairs and removes a bottle from the refrigerator. He speeds back upstairs and quickly warms it up with his heat vision, then picks up his daughter and sits down in the glider rocker that was a present from Lois' sister.

"Is that better?" giving her the bottle. Once she's finished, he sits her up on his thigh and rubs her back in circles until she burps. "That's a good girl," settling her back in his arms.

_I still can't believe I'm a father, _his fingers softly caressing her cheek.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. _She has my eyes all right, _unable to keep his eyes off her. Then she starts to cry again. _She's just like her mother, _chuckling a little to himself.

"Okay, missy, what's it gonna take to get you to go back to sleep, huh?"

"I think that singing her a song would help," Martha says as she walks into the nursery and comes over to stand by him.

"I think you're right. It worked for Lois when she was in labor," he quietly replies. He looks up at her. "I remember you singing me to sleep when I was little," smiling at her.

"I remember," a wistful expression. "I thought those were the best days of my life," her finger reaching out to touch her granddaughters face. "But now watching you and Lois building a life together..." her voice breaking a little as she pulls out a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

He starts to get up, but she gently pushes him back down. "You don't have to get up," smiling down at her son. "You enjoy these days with your children because they only happen once. Do you promise?" leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"I promise," he says solemnly.

"Good," straightening up. "I think I'm going to go in the spare bedroom and take a nap like Lois," winking at him before leaving the room.

As soon as she's gone, he looks down at his daughter. "Looks like you've finally quieted do-" but doesn't get to complete the sentence because she's started crying again.

He glances over at the other two cribs and sees that the boys were still sleeping. _Must be heavy sleepers, _he thinks to himself. "Okay," shifting Maria in his arms. "How about that song?" smiling at her as he begins to sing...

_**Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

He's still rocking back and forth as he continues to sing...

_**I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away**_

He watches her as her eyes slowly close. He smiles again and carefully stands up, then walks over to her crib and places her in it.

_Goodnight, my angel, _kissing the top of her head then tiptoeing out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him. He makes his way downstairs to the living room and finds Lois still sleeping. _She needs her sleep, _yawning himself. _Maybe I need some too. _He lays down on the couch is fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 103**

**One month later...**

Lois is at home trying to get Joseph to stop crying and go to sleep. "Come on honey, Mommy needs to do the laundry before Daddy comes home," rocking him back and forth. He finally stops crying and she places him back in his crib. She starts to tip toe out of the nursery, but then Steven begins to cry; causing Joseph to start crying again.

"_Please_ stop crying," holding Steven in one arm and Joseph in the other arm and trying to quiet them down. Then Maria starts crying as well.

"Mommy's gonna cry too if you all don't stop crying," looking down at her sons. The boys finally quiet down and she places them back in their cribs and picks up Maria. It takes Lois a few minutes for Maria to quiet down, then she places her back in her crib.

She steps outside the nursery and is half-way down the stairs when the crying starts up again. Then she hears the puppy start to bark at a sound coming from outside.

She sits down where she was standing and buries her head in her hands.

She's still sitting there when Kara walks into the house a minute later. She hears the babies crying and calls out, "Lois, I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up saving a plane from crashing in Spain and-" finally spotting her sitting on the stairs. "Lois?" She doesn't answer her. "Lois, are you okay?" climbing the stairs and sitting down next to her.

Lois lifts her head up and finally looks over at her. Kara is shocked to see her tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. "You've been crying," pulling her into her arms. "What's wrong?" holding her tightly.

All she could do is babble incoherently; her voice choking up between sobs.

Kara is still holding her when Clark rushes through the door. He immediately climbs the staircase. "What's wrong?" he asks as he pulls Lois into his arms and looks over at Kara.

"I'm not sure," she says as Lois continues to cry. "I just came back from Spain and-"

"I know. I heard," gently rocking Lois back and forth.

"How did you know something was wrong?" looking curiously at him.

"I was at the _Talon_ getting some coffee before I came home and I heard her crying," he replies.

They both look up as the babies continue to cry. "I'll take care of the babies," Kara standing up.

"Thanks," he says gratefully as she gets up and goes into the nursery. He turns his attention back to his wife to find she's fallen asleep. He stands up; lifting her up and carrying her upstairs into their bedroom. He places her down gently on the bed, then gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

In the meantime, Kara finally managed to get Steven and Maria to sleep. She picks up Joseph, then walks over to the glider rocker and sits down. She's still rocking him back and forth when Clark enters the room.

"Can we talk?" mouthing to her.

She nods yes; getting up and placing a now quiet Joseph in his crib. They go downstairs and she starts to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Outside," he whispers.

She nods in agreement and follows him outside; the two of them sitting on the porch swing. "So you have no idea what happened?" he asks as he hands her one of the coffees he had picked up.

"No idea at all," shaking her head while taking a sip. "She was crying when I came in."

He leans back against the back of the swing. "I know it's been an adjustment having three babies, but I had no idea it had gotten this bad," he says with a sigh.

"I'm surprised _you_ haven't snapped," she remarks.

"Me too," taking a sip of his coffee, then setting it down on the side table. "I think that Lois and I need to get away for a couple days and just sleep."

"That's a good idea," also putting down her coffee. "When would you leave?"

"I'm thinking first thing tomorrow morning, but I have to talk to Mr. White first," he replies just as his cell phone rings. He pulls it out and presses a button.

"Hello?" he answers as he stands up. "Right now?" a frown on his face. "Alright. I'll be right there," returning it to his pocket. "Mr. White needs to see me," he tells her. "Can you keep an eye on things for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," smiling back at him.

"You're the best," giving her a brief hug, then super-speeding away.

**Daily Planet**

Clark knocks on the door to Mr. White's office. "Come on in, Clark."

He opens the door and steps inside. "You wanted to see me, Mr. White?" closing the door behind him.

"Now stop that," he remarks as Clark walks over and sits down in a chair situated in front of the desk. "When we're in private, it's Perry."

"Okay. Perry," he says with a smile.

"I apologize for calling you back to work, but I just received some news and I wanted you to hear it from me instead of the gossip mill that I know exists in this place," getting up from his chair and walking around to the front of the desk to sit down on the edge of it.

"I don't like the sound of that," a worried look appearing on Clark's face. "What is it?"

"As you know, Tess Mercer resigned as CEO and has disappeared."

"I know," Clark replies.

"What you don't know is that there's a new CEO taking over her position. His name is Franklin Stern."

"Really?" looking curiously at him.

"That's right," he replies. "He just became the CEO an hour ago and has already made some changes in some of the _Daily Planet's_ policies."

"Such as?" Clark asks.

"For one thing, education."

"Education? What about it?"

"He's decided that every reporter needs to have at least a Bachelors degree in Journalism or else they can find employment elsewhere."

Clark's eyes widen in disbelief. "But Lois and I don't have degrees?"

"I know that - but Lois _is_ going back to school for one, _isn't_ she?" raising one eyebrow.

He nods his head. "She's going part-time."

"That's a good thing," Perry replies. "As long as she continues with it, her job is safe. You're the one I'm worried about."

Clark stands up and walks over to the window; his hands resting on his hips. "I can't afford to lose this job, Perry," turning back around to face him.

"I know, Clark," walking over to him. "I also know you have a lot on your plate and I don't want you to lose your job either. You and Lois are my best reporters," resting his hand on one of Clarks shoulders.

Clark takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "If I go back to school, will that save my job?"

Perry smiles at him, then walks over to his desk; pulling out a manila envelope and handing it to Clark.

"What's this?" opening it.

"It's everything you're going to need in order to go back to school," he replies.

Clark pulls out the catalog and begins to thumb through it. "You know," looking up after a minute, "I always figured on going back to school when things calmed down a little, but it never seemed to happen," slipping the catalog back into the envelope. "I just don't know how I'm going to manage it along with all my other responsibilities," looking up at Perry.

"I know, Clark. If you look in there further you'll find information about taking classes online," he replies. Clark is about to reply when Perry's phone rings. "It's probably your mother," a smile appearing on his face. "She usually calls me around this time."

"Will you tell her I'll call her later and send her my love?" walking over to the door and opening it.

"Will do," winking at Clark. "Now get a move on, Kent," he barks for the benefit of one of the interns walking past the office.

"Yes, sir," he replies; closing the door behind him. He leans back against the door with a sigh and wonders how he was going to break the news to his wife.

* * *

**CHAPTER 104**

Clark comes back to the farm just in time to hear a loud crash coming from inside the house. _Now what? _rushing inside. He stares in shock at what remains of the dining room table. _What the hell?_

Kara rushes downstairs. "I just got the babies to sleep again," she hisses, then stops short at the sight of the demolished table. She stares over at Clark. "What did you do?" her hands on her hips.

He stares back at her with astonishment. "You think I did this?"

"Who else could have done it?" she counters. "It certainly wasn't Lois because she's still sleeping and I know it wasn't me."

They start to argue about it when they hear the sound of splintering wood coming from outside. "This day is just getting better and better," mumbling under his breath as he goes back outside with Kara on his heels. They both stare at the partially demolished picket fence, then their eyes go right to the guilty party who's sitting in front of the fence looking up at the two of them.

"I don't believe it," she utters. "How on earth-?" her words trailing off.

"This is Smallville," a frown on his face as he goes over to the fence. "Bad dog," stooping down in front of him and wagging his finger in front of Krypto's face. He responds by licking Clark's face. "Don't think you're going to get away with this," picking him up and bringing him to the barn. He finds a chain and hooks it onto Krypto's collar, then attaches the chain to one of the posts in the barn.

"So what did you do with him?" Kara asks as Clark closes the barn doors behind him.

"I chained him up for now, but who knows if that'll hold him."

"How on earth could he do all that damage?" she asks next.

"I have one possible theory," he replies as he walks towards his truck.

"Where are you going?" running up to him as he climbs into the cab and fastens his seatbelt.

"I'm going to Ben Hubbard's," he replies; starting up the engine. "I won't be long," turning the truck around and pulling out of the driveway.

She watches until she sees the truck disappear, then goes back into the house.

**The Hubbard Farm**

Ben was just coming out of the house when he sees Clark's truck pull into the driveway. "Hi, Clark," waving to him as Clark hops out of the truck.

"Hi, Ben," waving back as he walks over to him.

"What can I do for you, Clark? He asks. "Need some more parts for the tractor?" a twinkling in his eyes.

"Not today," he replies. "I need to talk to you about Gracie's puppies."

"The puppies? looking curiously at him. "What about them?"

"I was just wondering if any of the other puppies have been showing unusual behavior lately," he asks.

He stares at him for a moment. "It's funny you should ask that," he says at last.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," walking towards his own barn with Clark right behind him. He opens the barn doors and points to the partially completed staircase that leads up to the loft. Clark stares at it, then back at Ben. "One of the puppies did a number on the old one."

"When did that happen?" Clark asks at last.

"Just this morning as a matter of fact," he replies. "I've never seen a puppy with that much strength before. I have no idea where it came from," looking back at Clark. "I take it from all the questions that your puppy did the same thing?"

"Yep," nodding his head. "First the kitchen table, then part of the picket fence that surrounds the house."

"Do you have any idea how it could have happened?" Ben asks Clark.

"I do, actually," he says. "I think that Gracie is meteor-infected and she passed it along to the puppies."

"Are you sure it's not Shelby?" he queries.

"Pretty sure," Clark promptly replies. "Although-" thinking back to the time he found Shelby. "He _was_ injected with meteor rock at the time Lois found him. He was just as strong as Krypto is right now, but the effects of the meteor rock wore off and he's acted normal ever since."

"Maybe the meteor rock infected his DNA?"

"Maybe," Clark says thoughtfully. Then he says, "What about Gracie? Has she ever exhibited similar symptoms?"

"No," shaking his head. "Never."

"Maybe it was Shelby after all," heaving a sigh.

"Looks like it," agreeing with him.

"I'm sorry about the damage," Clark tells him. "I'll fix the staircase for you."

"There's no need to apologize," smiling back at Clark. "My son is taking care of it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," he replies.

"Alright," walking out of the barn and back towards his truck.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee?" Ben asks as Clark gets back into the truck.

"Thanks, but maybe next time," smiling back at him.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Ben waving at Clark as he pulls out of the driveway.

"I won't," waving back as he takes off down the road.

**Back to the farm...**

Clark walks into the house and tosses his keys onto the kitchen table. He starts to climb the stairs when Kara comes out of the nursery. "Perfect timing," she says as he comes up to her.

"Is everything okay?" he asks her. "Is Lois still sleeping?"

"She was the last time I checked," she replies. "I just changed the babies and gave them a bottle. Now _that_ was a challenge," blowing a strand of hair off her face.

"I find that super-speed really comes in handy when changing their diapers," chuckling a little.

She laughs at that comment. "Since you're back, I think I'll head on out for some patrolling," giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We really do appreciate all your help," briefly taking her hands in his as he gives her a peck back.

"We're family. That's what families do," smiling up at him, then super-speeding away.

He opens the door to the nursery and pokes his head inside to look at the babies. _I wish I could sleep like that, _he thinks to himself, then walks into the master bedroom and softly closes the door behind him. He slips off his shoes, then carefully climbs onto the bed and lies down next to his wife; his arm casually wrapped around her waist.

She stirs as the bed creaks a little; turning around to face him. She snuggles closer to him and he pulls her even closer until she's flush against his chest. Her eyes open half-way and looks up to see a concerned look on his face. "Hey, you," she whispers sleepily.

"Ditto," softly kissing her forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"

She opens her eyes all the way. "Better," she replies. "I guess I just needed some sleep."

"I was really worried when I came home and found you crying hysterically," looking down at her. "I've never seen you like that. It scared me."

"I scared myself," she admits. "I felt like I was losing control and I just couldn't handle it one more second. I hate feeling that way."

"I know," his hand gently rubbing her arm.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. "Clark?"

"Yes?"

She looks up at him. "I'm going stir-crazy being at home with the babies all day. I really need to get back to work."

"I know," he replies. "Maybe you could work from home for a while?"

"Maybe," resting her head down on his chest. "I'll call Mr. White in the morning," closing her eyes again.

_Should I tell her now or wait until later? _he wonders as he gazes down at his wife.

She opens her eyes again and looks curiously at him. "What's on your mind?"

He looks back at her with surprise. "How did-"

"I could feel your eyes on me, plus I happen to know you very well," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Spill," sitting up.

"Okay," taking a deep breath first, then telling Lois everything that Perry told him.

She doesn't say a word until he's finished, then says, "Is he out of his f*cking mind?" abruptly jumping up out of bed with a furious look in her eyes.

"It's not Mr. White's fault," also jumping out of bed and trying to calm her down. "He had no choice in the matter."

"I know it's not his fault," rolling her eyes as she sits back down on the edge of the bed. He sits down next to her with his arm around her shoulders. "It's just that we're already spread thin as it is," resting her head on his shoulder. Then she says, "Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've made love?"

"Since before the babies were born," he admits.

"That's right," looking up at him. "I miss being with you," biting her lower lip.

"I miss you too," softly kissing her lips.

"We need to have some 'alone' time," she replies after they pull apart.

"I agree," smiling back at her. "In fact, I was going to ask Mr. White about us taking a couple days off but I forgot to bring it up," a sheepish look on his face.

She's about to answer when she hears some barking coming from the barn. "That sounds like Krypto," getting up from the bed. "I'll check up on him," looking down at Clark.

"About Krypto," he starts to say.

"What about him?" looking curiously at him.

"You will_ not_ believe it."

* * *

**CHAPTER 105**

**One month later (September)**

"I hate you!" glaring at him.

"No you don't," ducking to avoid the pillow she throws at him. He opens the bedroom door and closes it behind him. "We'll talk when you've calmed down. Okay?"

He stand there and waits for her to answer. "Okay?" he says again. When she doesn't, he opens the door and promptly gets hit in the face by the pillow.

"Okay," a smirk on her face as she slams the door shut in his face.

"You are so infuriating sometimes!" yelling at her through the closed door.

"What's going on up there?"

Clark turns at the sound of Kara's voice and walks over to the staircase. "Just a little tiff," he calls down to her.

"You call that a little tiff?" she remarks as he finally comes downstairs.

He walks into the kitchen to find her sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee. He doesn't answer her; instead opening the refrigerator and grabbing a beer.

She watches as he pops the cap off and takes a slug. "Okay, Kal-El," putting down her cup. "What's going on?"

He slams the bottle down on the table so hard that it shatters into a million pieces. "You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you," leaning forward in his chair. "Lois is pissed off because I disagreed with her about putting the babies in the _Planet's _daycare center."

Kara stares at him with surprise. "_That's_ what the tiff was all about?"

"Yeah," he says with a sigh. "We don't know if or when the babies might start to exhibit any powers, so I told Lois I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"I think you're right about that," agreeing with him.

"Don't let her hear that," lowering his voice. "I'm trying to come up with an alternative, but haven't come up with anything."

Kara moves her chair a little closer. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure whether or not you'll agree with it."

"I'm fresh out of ideas," he replies. "Tell me."

"Well-" hesitating a moment. "What about blue kryptonite?"

"Blue kryptonite?" arching his brows. "You want me to use blue kryptonite on my children?"

"Why not?" she asks him. "You made up that dog collar for Krypto and it worked like a dream," she replies. "Why not the kids?"

"For one thing, Krypto is a dog," a frown on his face.

"Well then, we're fresh out of options," sitting back in her chair. "Eventually the children will be going to school. What are you going to do then? Home school them? Keep them secluded from the outside world?"

"Of course not," he scoffs; sighing a little.

"I know," taking his hand in hers.

"I don't want them to grow up like that," he goes on to say. "I love my parents and they meant well, but when I was growing up, they were always afraid I might reveal my powers in front of the other kids. I never even had a birthday party," a wistful look on his face.

"I don't want that for my children," sighing once more. "I don't want them to ever feel as alone as I did."

She continues to hold his hand when they hear a knock at the door. Clark gets up and opens the door. "Hi, Emil," shaking his hand.

"Hi, Clark. Hi, Kara," he says as he comes inside carrying his medical bag.

"I'm assuming you're here to check on the babies?" she asks him.

"That's right," he replies. "They are awake aren't they?" turning to Clark.

"They should be," he says. "Just go on up." He starts to go towards the stairs when Clark takes hold of his arm. "I should warn you that Lois is...well..."

"Moody?" quirking his eyebrow.

"To say the least," rubbing his forehead. "One minute she's sweet as my mother's apple pie, the next she's throwing a pillow at me and telling me that she hates me."

"That's perfectly understandable," Emil tells him. "Has she also been suffering from any type of depression?"

"Yeah," nodding his head. "It was really bad a month ago. I came home and found her crying on the staircase."

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face.

"We were supposed to take a couple days off a month ago, but the new CEO temporarily put the kibosh on vacations for the next few months," a frown on his face.

He goes on to tell Emil about the conversation he just had with Kara about the blue kryptonite. "What do you think?" he asks him when he's finished.

"It could work," Emil replies. "I'll need to run some more tests." After a moment, he asks, "Are they exhibiting any powers at all?"

"Not that we've noticed," Clark answers.

"Alright," he says. "Let me go check on them now," making his way upstairs.

Clark comes back to the kitchen table and sits down just as there's another knock on the door. "Doesn't _anybody_ call first?" a frown on his face as he gets up once more.

"Hey, C.K." Jimmy grins at him as he comes inside. "Sorry for just dropping by, but I was hoping to see the babies. Are they up?"

"Dr. Hamilton is giving them a check-up right now," he replies; closing the door behind him.

"Great," sitting down at the kitchen table. "Hi, Kara," smiling at her.

"Hi, Jimmy," blushing a little. "Would you like some coffee?" she asks.

"Sure," he replies.

"Help yourself," Clark tells him as he sits down once more. He looks towards the door again.

Jimmy looks curiously at him. "Expecting somebody?" he asks.

Clark turns his head back. "No," he says. "It just seems as if every time I finally sit down, somebody is knocking on the door," rolling his eyes.

Jimmy can't help but laugh at that comment. "That's funny," still grinning.

"It's a regular riot," rolling his eyes again.

"Smallville! Come up here!"

They all look up at the sound of urgency in Lois' voice. "I hope everything is okay," jumping up from his seat and rushing upstairs. He runs into the nursery. "Is something wrong?" immediately going up to Lois and taking her hands in his.

"Look," pointing to the babies.

He turns to look at them; his eyes widening with shock. "I don't believe it!"

Kara and Jimmy come in right after Clark. Jimmy starts to say, "Is everything-" but stops mid-sentence. "I don't believe it!" his jaw dropping.

"Looks like they take after their father after all," Kara says; unable to stop herself from smiling.

Lois turns to Clark. "What the hell are we going to do with_ three_ floating babies?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	22. Chapter's 106 to 110

**CHAPTER 106**

Clark still can't believe his eyes. He walks over to Steven's crib and very gently pushes him down. A second later he pops back up. Clark again pushes him back down, but once more Steven pops back up. He looks back at the three of them. "He won't stay down," throwing up his hands.

"I'm going to get some of what we talked about earlier," Emil remarks and promptly leaves the room.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks at last. "How on earth are your babies able to float in mid-air?"

Clark and Lois exchange looks, then he finally says, "Jimmy, we have something to tell you," coming over to him.

"That sounds serious," he replies.

"It is," Lois says as she comes over. "I think you're going to need a drink for this one," taking his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"I'll come with you," Kara hot on their heels.

"I'll be down in a minute," Clark calls out to them, then looks back at the babies; shaking his head with disbelief. He turns around to leave, but turns back when he hears one of the babies giggle. He stares as Maria slowly floats back down to her crib; followed by Steven, then Joseph.

_I can't believe they floated before I did, _a slight frown on his face as he leaves the room and goes downstairs.

**One hour later...**

"So let me see if I'm understand this correctly," pausing a moment. "You are an alien from another planet?"

"Clark actually prefers _Intergalactic Traveler _instead of alien," Lois interjects.

"Wow," sitting back in his chair and staring at Clark with amazement. "I just knew there was something-"

"Different? Weird?" Clark asks.

"Nope," shaking his head.

"What then?" Kara pipes up.

"Special," he finally says; a grin on his face.

Clark can't help but smile at Jimmy's comment. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he replies. "I promise that your secret will not leave my lips. Ever," he solemnly says. "I'll always have your back," holding out his fist. "Now ring that bell."

"You better believe it," a grin on his own face as they bump fists.

"So now that you've bonded, we really need to figure out what to do about the babies," Lois remarks.

"That's right," says Kara. "I still think using Blue Kryptonite is the way to go - at least when around anyone who doesn't know your secret."

"I agree," says Lois. "I think that with Maria we could probably use earrings, but I'm not sure about the boys," turning to Clark. "What do you think?"

He nods his head. "I agree," he replies. "As for the boys, maybe we could try sewing some of it into their clothing," looking at his wife. "You're good at sewing as I recall," winking at her.

"You mean the _Stiletto_ costume?" Jimmy remarks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," still looking at his wife.

"Alright," she says at last. "If it works, _then_ can we put them in the _Planet's _daycare center?" asking Clark.

"We could try it - but if it doesn't work, then we pull them out and come up with something else. Agreed?" arching an eyebrow.

"Agreed," she says and takes his hand to shake it.

**Another month later (October)**

"So what time does your Mom's plane come in?" looking up from her computer.

He stops typing at the sound of her voice. "Her flight is supposed to come in around 6:00," he replies.

"Good," a smile on her face as she prints her article, then clicks on 'publish.' "I can't wait to see her," getting up from her chair and walking over to the printer.

"I can't wait either," he remarks as she walks back to her desk and sits down. He puts his elbows on the desk and rests his head on his fists and continues to gaze at her.

She looks up to see him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" he looks curiously at her.

He grins back at her. "Can't a man ogle his wife?" arching an eyebrow.

"Hold that thought," winking back at him as she answers her phone. "Lois Lane. _Daily Planet_. How may I help you?" holding the receiver between her ear and shoulder.

He's about to say something when his super-hearing picks up something. "I'll be back," super-speeding away and leaving a gust of wind behind him; scattering papers around the room.

She hangs up and looks at the mess. _I'm not cleaning up his mess, _turning back to her computer.

**Back at the office...**

Clark returns a few minutes later and finds the office exactly as he left it. He's about to say something when she beats him to the punch. "_Don't_ say it," a warning look in her eyes. "It's your mess. _ You_ straighten it up," her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yes, Miss Lane," he says teasingly as he straightens up the room in a split second. "Is that better?" he grins at her as he walks over to her desk and sits down on the edge of it.

"Not bad," teasing him right back while crossing her legs.

His eyes linger on how the skirt she's wearing moves up a couple inches. "I love it when you wear those short skirts," his hand reaching out to rest on her knee.

"You do huh?" she leans back in her chair as his hand slowly glides up her thigh.

"Oh yeah," he whispers as his hand continues on its journey upward.

"You are _so_ bad, Mr. Kent," squirming in her seat as his fingers lightly graze her inner thighs.

"You have no idea," he answers as his fingers glide along the edge of her panties.

She's about to reply when her cell phone rings. "Hold that thought," picking it up. "Hi, Chloe," spinning her chair around. "I haven't forgotten," smiling up at her husband. "I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes. Okay. Bye," hanging up.

"Where are you going?" he asks; removing his hand as she stands up and takes out her purse.

"Chloe and I were going to do some shopping. I'm finally close to my normal weight and I want to buy something new," she replies.

"Anything in particular?" he asks as he stands up and wraps his arms around her waist.

"_Maybe_," she says coyly.

"I can't wait," softly kissing her lips.

"Well you're going to have to," winking at him as she pulls away from him. "I'm going to stop by the daycare center on my way out and look in on the babies."

"I checked on them when I came back," he replies. "They're doing fine," smiling at her. "The Blue K seems to be working," he adds.

"Thank goodness," she remarks as she walks over to the office door. "I'll be back in a couple hours," blowing him a kiss, then stepping out into the hall.

**One hour later...**

Clark was pouring himself a cup of coffee when his cell phone rings. "Hello?" he answers as he walks back to his desk with the mug in hand. "What?" a concerned look on his face. "I'll be right there, Chloe," quickly hanging up the phone and super-speeding away.

Clark arrives at the store a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" she asks as she comes up to Chloe.

"I don't know," shrugging her shoulders. "She won't come out of the dressing room. Maybe you can find out what's wrong?"

"I'll do what I can," walking through the dressing room door and stopping in front of one of the rooms. "Lois? Honey? What's wrong?" he calls out to her.

"Leave me alone," she yells back.

"Come on," he says. "I'm sure that whatever it is, it looks good on you."

"No," snapping back at him.

"Let me see how it looks," Clark calls out to Lois.

"No," she says again.

"Why not?"

"Because _I_ don't like the way it looks."

"Let me be the judge of that," stepping inside and closing the dressing room door behind him.

"Did I say 'come in'?" her eyes narrowing at him.

He doesn't pay attention to what she's saying, but he _was_ paying attention to what she was wearing. "That looks beautiful on you, Lois. What don't you like about it?"

She turns away from him and looks at herself in the mirror. "Right here," pointing to her still slightly rounded stomach.

He comes over and stands behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It doesn't bother me," softly kissing her neck.

"How could it not?" she heaves a sigh.

"You had three babies four months ago. I say you've done an _amazing _job losing the baby weight," moving his hands from her waist to the spaghetti straps of the nightgown.

She stares at his reflection in the mirror. "What do you think you're doing, Smallville?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" his fingers slipping under the straps and pushing them down her arms until her breasts were exposed. "I'm showing my beautiful wife just how desirable I _still _find her," his hands covering her breasts. She gasps as his hands squeeze them. "You like that," his fingers gently tweaking her nipples.

"Oh, yes," moaning as she lays her head back against his chest and closes her eyes while he continues to play with them.

"Open your eyes," he says suddenly. She opens them and watches as he removes one of his hands from her breasts and pushes the nightgown down to the floor; leaving her clad only in her red cotton panties. "If you like that, then you'll _love_ this," slowly gliding his hand down to caress her stomach, then slipping his hand inside her panties.

She moans a little louder as his fingers flutter through the soft hairs of her entrance; lightly pressing down on her clit at the same time. He continues to move his fingers back and forth; finally slipping one finger inside and beginning to thrust it into her.

"I just love how wet you are," adding another finger and thrusting a little faster. "Are you wet for me?" whispering in her ear; his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Always," she whispers softly.

"Good," softly kissing the back of her neck. "Now I want you to cum for me," his eyes locked on her reflection in the mirror.

She turns her head to stare at him directly. "I can't _here_?" she whispers in an incredulous tone.

"You can and you will," his fingers suddenly shifting into super-speed as his other hand moves from her breast to cover her mouth. "Cum for me, Lois," he whispers yet again.

She moans loudly into his hand as she does just that; her body shuddering against him. He slowly removes his hand from inside her and steps out from behind her; gently pushing her up against the wall. She stares at him once again. "You're not going to-" managing finally to get some words out.

"You bet I am," pulling down her panties.

"But we can't possibly-"

"Of course we can," looking up at her with a smile. "What did I say to you the first time we made love on the ceiling?"

"You said that with all the powers you had, we were only limited by our imaginations and that we would never run out of ideas."

"That's right," kneeling down in front of her and parting her legs. "You see, my imagination is telling me to...well...you'll find out in a second," his tongue slowly gliding upwards between her legs in one long, smooth stroke. "You taste sooo good," he murmurs; one hand moving to grip her waist and the other one covering her mouth as his tongue continues to work its magic on her.

She moans some more as he once again uses his super-speed; her fingers gripping his head. "Oh, Smallville," she cries out once again into his hand as the sensations from his tongue begin to vibrate throughout her body. Her back arches off the wall as he brings her to another orgasm.

He stands up and wraps his arms around her; holding her tightly as her body shudders again. "_Now_ do you believe me when I say I still desire you?" pulling his head back to look directly into her eyes.

She smiles back at him. "Hell, yes," suddenly turning them around so his back was against the wall.

He's taken aback by her sudden move. "Lois? What do you think you're doing?" looking down at her as she kneels down in front of him.

"It's my turn to make _you_ cum," she replies with a smirk as she unzips his pants and pulls them off. "I always love it when you go commando," licking her lips at the sight of a very aroused 'Clark Jr.'

"But, Lois," his voice trailing off as she glides her tongue across his balls. He forgets what he was about to say when her fingers stroke his shaft at the same time. Then she slips her mouth over it and takes all of him in.

He throws his head back; his eyes squeezing tight when she suddenly lifts his leg and hooks it over her shoulder. He moans loudly; his hands fisting in her hair. She makes humming noises as she continues moving her head up and down his shaft; her tongue swirling around it.

"F*ck," swearing over and over again as her head moves faster and faster over his increasingly hardening arousal.

"Cum for me," she tells him suddenly. "Cum for me, _now_."

He shoves one of his fists in his mouth to stifle the scream of pleasure as his orgasm hits him hard. She removes her mouth from his shaft after she deep-throats him and licks up the remains of his release. His leg falls off her shoulder as she slowly stands up. He finally opens his eyes to see her standing there gazing at him. "Wow," he finally mutters.

She smiles back at him; her hands resting on the wall on both sides of his head. "That's how much _I _desire you," a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I had no doubt about it," softly kissing her lips.

"Is everything all right in there?" Chloe calls from outside the dressing room.

They both turn their heads towards the door. "Everything's okay," she replies quickly. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright," she says as she walks back over to the chair she was sitting in. _If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn they were having sex in there._

* * *

**CHAPTER 107**

**Daily Planet**

"I still can't believe we did that," still blushing as they enter the elevator.

"I believe it," immediately wrapping his arms around her and pushing her up against the wall just after the elevator doors close.

"What do you think you're doing?" pushing him off her.

"I thought we'd finish what we started in the dressing room," once again pushing her against the wall.

"Remember what happened the last time we were in an elevator?" pushing him so hard that he stumbles backwards.

"I remember," coming back over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I already took care of the video feed," lowering his lips to her neck.

"Can't you take _no_ for an answer?" pulling her head back.

He cocks his head. "I don't recall hearing the word _no_ coming out of those luscious lips of yours," arching an eyebrow.

She lightly punches him on the shoulder. "It drives me crazy when you're right," a frown on her face.

"I know, and it just tickles me," a grin on his face.

She smiles up at him, then her eyebrows rise up. He looks at her curiously. "You're up to something," his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I just had an idea," she says. "How about we go over to _Watchtower_? I happen to know that Chloe took a few days off."

"Chloe's taking a day off? What's wrong with this picture?" chuckling a little.

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself when she gave me the news. So how about it?" she asks.

"I like the way you think," pressing the button for the first floor. They exit the building, then Clark takes a quick look around before super-speeding them away.

They arrive at _Watchtower _a minute later. "You really are anxious to have sex aren't you?" she quips as he quickly begins to remove their clothes.

"You better believe it," pulling off his pants and tossing them to the side. "It's been way too long since we've made love," lifting her up and laying her down on the couch.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" winking at him.

"I just have to take care of one more thing," he replies as he pulls out a condom wrapper.

"You don't need that," she remarks as he opens it.

He looks curiously at her. "I thought that you didn't want another child anytime soon?"

"I got the implant I told you about when I went for my last doctor's visit," she replies.

He puts it down. "Are you sure it works?"

"Oh, yeah," she replies. "So what are you doing standing all the way over there?" her voice low and sultry.

"I have no idea," immediately coming back to her and carefully laying down next to her; his hand lightly caressing her stomach. "I hope you know how beautiful I think you are," his hand gliding down towards her inner thighs.

"I have a pretty good idea," she whispers as he presses his lips on hers.

"I don't believe it!"

They both look up at the voice and their jaws drop. "What the-" he immediately grabs a blanket and covers both of them up. "Not again," rolling his eyes.

"I really have to stop coming into a room unannounced," Oliver quips; turning around.

"I just have to get my laptop and..." Chloe's voice trails off when she sees Clark and Lois on the couch. "Are you-?"

"They're naked all right," Oliver interrupts. "It's not exactly the first time either."

"What do you mean?" looking over at Oliver with curiosity.

"I caught them having sex on my chaise lounge in my penthouse right after they got engaged," he replies.

"So _that's_ how you ended up with the chaise lounge," stifling a grin while looking over at Clark and Lois.

"It's not the only time," he remarks.

"What do you mean?" turning to Oliver again.

"I went over to the farm one time and found Clark handcuffed to a chair naked and Lois wearing only his flannel shirt while licking an ice cream cone," he replies. "On the porch, may I add," narrowing his eyes.

"Really?" she looks over at Clark and Lois again. "Was it the handcuffs I gave you, Lois?" she asks.

Both of them can't help blushing at the thought of the handcuffs. "I thought so," walking over to the console and picking up her laptop.

"You know, one of these days I'll be able to walk into a room without seeing the two of you naked," walking back to the elevator. "Are you coming, Chloe? You don't want to miss your plane," holding the doors open.

"I'm coming," she replies as she walks over to the elevator.

Oliver calls out to them as Chloe steps inside the elevator. "Forgot to get the fruit dip and those scarves, huh?" he winks at them as the doors close.

Lois looks up at Clark. "So where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" arching an eyebrow.

"I think I had just kissed you and was about to make my way down..." his lips making their way down her neck. Of course they get interrupted again when they hear a ringing coming from his pants pocket. "I'll get rid of whoever that is," using his telekinesis power to retrieve the phone. "Hello?" he answers as he starts kissing down her body again. "Mom?" he sits up.

"Mom?" she mouths at him.

He nods back. "Hi, Mom," getting off the couch. "What?" his voice rising. "I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow night?"

"Sh*t," Lois mutters under her breath as she jumps up from the couch and immediately starts getting dressed.

"I'll pick you up," speaking into the phone. "See you in about thirty minutes," hanging up the phone. "Mom thought she'd surprise us by coming in a day early," a frown on his face as he gets dressed.

"That's just _great_," a frown on her own face as she slips on her shoes. "At this rate, we'll never have sex again," standing up.

"I know," sighing as he puts on his jacket. "Maybe Mom can watch the triplets tonight while we spend some quality time together?" a hopeful look on his face.

"We can't tonight," she tells him. "She's probably tired after her flight."

"Yeah," sighing again as they walk over to the elevator. "You pick up the babies, and I'll go pick her up at the airport - okay?"

"Okay," she replies. He briefly kisses her before super-speeding away. She leans back against the back of the elevator with a sigh as the doors close.

**Metropolis Airport**

"How was your flight?" Clark asks his mother as he picks up her two suitcases and they begin walking towards the exit.

"Long," she replies as they step outside.

"I thought Perry was going to pick you up?" looking over at him.

"He couldn't because he had to go to a convention in Dallas," she replies.

"That's right," giving himself a mental slap. "I forgot about that. He's supposed to come back tomorrow," he says as they reach the truck. He helps her inside, then walks around to the driver's side and slips behind the wheel. "So what made you decide to come a day early?" he asks as he turns the key in the ignition.

"I have a present for you and I couldn't wait another day to give it to you," a smile on her face.

"What is it?" his curiosity peaked as he pulls out of the parking space.

"You'll just have to wait until we get back to the farm," winking at him.

"You sound very mysterious," looking over at her. "Will I like it?"

"I certainly hope so," the smile still on her face.

**Thirty minutes later**

"We're back," Clark calls out as they enter the kitchen.

"Mom!" Lois rushes down the stairs and throws her arms around Martha. "I've missed you," squeezing her tightly.

"I've missed you too, but you're squeezing the life out of me," she replies.

Lois lets go. "Sorry," a sheepish expression on her face. "Sometimes I forget I still have super-strength."

"It's okay, Lois," touching her face with her fingers. "So how are my grandchildren?"

"They're doing fine, but they're sleeping right now," she replies.

"I don't want to wake them, so I'll go up in a while," walking into the living room with one of the suitcases.

"Don't you want me to bring that up to your room?" Clark asks as she sits down on the couch and sets the suitcase on the coffee table.

"Not yet," the mysterious smile returning. "Come here," she pats the spot next to her.

"Okay," sitting down while Lois sits down on the other side of her. "So what is this present you were talking about?" he asks.

"You'll find out in a second," opening the suitcase and pulling out a large box. "Here it is," handing it to him. He looks at the box, then at her. "Go on, open it," she says.

He lifts up the lid, then parts the tissue paper; his eyes widening as the \S/ comes into view...

* * *

**CHAPTER 108**

"You finally finished it!" Lois exclaims as she reaches over to pull the costume out of the box and examines it. "It's perfect!" holding it up. "Isn't it perfect?" turning to Clark with a big smile.

He doesn't say anything at first, then turns to Martha. You expect me to wear tights?" pursing his lips into a frown.

"Why don't you try it on before you pass judgment?" she replies.

"Well..."

"Here," Lois extending the costume towards him.

He just sighs as he takes it from her. "I still don't know-"

"Come on, Smallville, for me?" she bats her eyelashes at him.

"I hate it when you do that," still frowning.

"You love it and you know it," a big grin on her face.

He sighs again as he stands up. "Alright, I'll try it on," walking over to the staircase.

"Don't forget the boots and the cape," calling out after him.

"Where are they?" he asks; pausing on the bottom step.

"In the closet," she replies.

"Alright," trudging slowly up the stairs and disappearing from their view.

"I can't wait to see him in it," Lois still grinning from ear to ear.

"I just wish he liked it more," Martha remarks with a sigh.

"I know, Mom," her arm wrapping around her shoulders. "He's never cared for costumes - although he did like that Zorro costume he wore when he and Chloe went undercover at a Halloween party."

"As I recall, he liked the cape part of it," Martha replies.

"I'm coming."

Both Lois and Martha look up anxiously when they hear his voice. Their jaws drop when he makes his appearance. "Well?" coming down the stairs and stopping at the base of the staircase; his hands resting on his waist.

"Wow!" Lois says at last.

"Well?" turning to Martha. "How does it look?"

"I agree with Lois. It's perfect," smiling back at him.

"Really?" he remarks in a curious tone to his voice as he fidgets with the yellow belt. "You don't think it's a little-"

"A little…what?" Lois asks as she walks over to him.

"A little snug in the crotch area?" he replies.

"It looks fine to me," Martha says as she also walks over to him.

"Besides, nobody will be looking at your face," winking at her husband.

"That's not funny," he retorts.

She grins at him as her fingers trace the \S/ insignia on his chest. "I just love it," she says as she presses her lips against his. "I can't wait for Superman to make love to me," whispering in his ear.

"You can't, huh?" his hands moving to her waist.

"Why don't I babysit the triplets tonight and the two of you go out and have a nice romantic evening?"

"Really?" he turns to Martha to his mother. "You're not too tired from your flight?"

"I'll be fine," she replies. "My grandchildren keep me young," a smile on her face as she starts walking up the stairs.

"What about Mr. White? Does he keep you young too?"

Martha momentarily pauses in her tracks but doesn't answer Lois' question; instead walking up the staircase. "Did you see that?" turning to his wife. "She blushed at the mere mention of Perry's name."

"Why do you think I said it?" grinning back at him.

He shakes her head at her and chuckles a little. "You are _so_ bad, Mrs. Kent. " He calls up to Martha. "We're leaving now."

She steps out of the nursery. "You have a wonderful evening," she replies. "Take as much time as you want."

"Just so you know, we're not taking our cell phones with us. If you need any help, you can call Kara or Oliver or anybody else on the team and they'll come right away."

"That's good to know," smiling down at them and walking back into the nursery, but then comes back out. "Clark? Lois?"

They look up at the sound of her voice. "What is it Mom?" they both ask at the same time.

"Perry keeps me young too," winking at them before going back into the nursery and shutting the door.

"Now that was too much information," rolling his eyes.

"I think it's sweet," Lois replies.

"Of course you would," scooping her up into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks as he carries her outside.

"Somewhere where nobody can interrupt us," winking at her as he takes off into the evening sky.

"I think I know but I'm not telling," her arms crossed against her chest.

"You do huh?" he remarks as he flies them the clouds.

"I can read your mind you know, or have you forgotten?"

"I know you can," softly kissing her cheek. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" whispering in her ear.

"Oh yeah," smiling up at him while he stares straight head. "We're there," he says after about five minutes.

She looks down to see the Fortress. "I knew it!" she exclaims.

"I know you did," touching down near the console and setting her down.

"This is perfect," wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I originally planned on taking you here for our one-year wedding anniversary next month, but I felt we needed this now," a serious expression on his face.

"I know," biting her lower lip.

"That drives me crazy when you do that," picking her up again and carrying her deeper into the Fortress.

"Do what?" she asks as he continues walking.

"When you bite your lower lip like that," stopping at last.

"I never knew that," she says as he sets her down. She notices the bed that had been set up. "I also didn't know you had a bed here," looking up at him curiously.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," winking at her as he starts to remove his cape.

Her hand reaches out to stop him. "Let me," biting her lip again. "I want to undress Superman," removing the cape herself.

"So you have a thing for Superman, huh?" a twinkle in his eyes as she pulls the top part of his costume and tosses it on one of the shorter pillars.

"I've had a thing for Superman for a really long time," her fingers softly caressing his bare chest.

"Mmm," a soft moan escaping his lips as her fingers glide down to the yellow belt and unfastens it.

She gently pushes him down on the bed and kneels down in front of him in order to pull off the boots. He watches as her hands wrap around his ankles and glide upward until they reach the waistband. His hands slip into her hair to gently caress her scalp as she pulls the tights downward until it's completely off his body.

She finally looks up at him and smiles. "I just love to see you wearing only that sexy smile," she quips as she stands up.

"My turn," standing up. "I want to undress Mrs. Superman," his hands reaching down to the edge of her dress and slowly pulling it over her head. "That's better," tossing it to the side and admiring her naked form. "I guess you forgot to put your underwear back on when we were at _Watchtower_," picking her up by the waist and laying her down on the bed. "I've really missed being with you, Lois," laying down on top of her and caressing her cheek.

"I've missed you too," she whispers as he presses his lips to hers. "Make love to me?" gazing into his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," smiling down at her as he proceeds to do just that.

All night long.

* * *

**CHAPTER 109**

**The night before Thanksgiving**

"So where is Clark anyway?" Kara asks Lois while they're both enjoying a cup of coffee at the Talon.

"He's finishing up a term paper he had to do for one of his online classes," she replies as she takes a bite out of her maple donut.

"I don't know how he does it," Kara remarks; taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't either," Lois replies thoughtfully, then leans forward. "I'm getting a little worried about him," lowering her voice.

Kara quirks a brow. "You are?"

"Yep," nodding her head. "Something's got to give and I pray that it's not his sanity," she replies with a sigh.

"Well truth be told, I'm a little worried about both of you," Kara says.

Lois looks at her curiously. "You're worried about both of us?"

"Of course I am," resting her hand over Lois' hand. "You forget about my excellent powers of observation. I can see how the pressure is getting to both of you."

"I know," sitting back in her chair. "Sometimes I don't know how I get through the day," turning her attention to the stroller next to her and picking up Maria when she starts to cry. "Come on baby girl," settling her in her arms. "Be quiet for Mommy," softly kissing her daughter's cheek.

Kara can't help but smile at the scene before her. "You just seem like a natural," still smiling as Lois rocks her daughter back and forth.

Lois looks up at Kara. "You know, I never thought I'd be any good at the whole mother thing. "I will tell you that when I held my babies in my arms for the first time, all those doubts flew out the window," still rocking her. She looks down at a now sleeping Maria. "Good girl," carefully putting her in the stroller and covering her up. "I'm not saying that I never have doubts because it's natural to have those kinds of feelings from time to time, but it helps that I'm not doing it alone."

"You better believe it," Clark remarks as he comes up to the table and gives his wife a chaste kiss on the lips, then gives Kara a peck on the cheek.

"You seem pretty chipper," Kara remarks as he sits down.

"I am," a grin on his face as he takes one of the maple donuts and takes a bite out of it. "I finally finished my term paper and emailed it to my professor," he says between bites.

"Aren't you always telling _me_ not to eat with my mouth full?" lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He can't help but laugh at her remark. "I think I'm allowed once in a while, but you do it all the time." He turns to the stroller and takes a peak at the babies. "I wish I could sleep like that," lightly caressing Steven's face.

"So I heard," Kara remarks. "I think the two of you need a vacation and soon."

"Don't I know it," sitting back in his chair with a sigh. "Maybe after the holidays," he says while reaching out to hold Lois' hand.

"I'm going to hold you to that," smiling back at him.

"So when is your father's plane coming in?" Kara asks while taking a sip of her coffee.

"He should arrive sometime tomorrow morning," she replies.

"What about your sister, Lucy?" Kara asks next.

"She's coming with her new boyfriend tomorrow morning too."

"Boyfriend?" Clark looks over at his wife. "I didn't know she had one."

"I just found out myself," she replies.

"So do you know anything about him?"

"She told me that he used to write political editorials for the _New York Times_."

"Used to?" looking at her curiously.

"That's right," she says. "In fact, he starts work at the _Planet_ next Monday."

"Wait a minute," his eyes widening. "Is his name Ron Troupe?"

"That's right," she answers.

"I've read some of his editorials. They're really good."

"I've read them too," Kara pipes up before something catches her attention. "Gotta go," she jumps up from her chair and rushes out the door.

"Looks like somebody needed help," Lois remarks as she finishes up her coffee, then looks up at her husband. "You know," taking his hand. "I don't know what we'd do if we didn't have Kara to help us out."

"I know," laying his other hand over hers.

"I'm back."

"Is everything okay?" Clark asks as Kara sits down in the chair she had just vacated a minute earlier.

"Everything's fine," she replies. "Would you believe some teenage punk was mugging an elderly woman?" shaking her head and frowning.

"I know," frowning himself. "I can't even count how many of those types of muggings I've had to stop."

Lois is about to say something when her phone beeps. She pulls it out and checks the caller i.d. "It's a text from Mom," she replies. "Her flight is going to be delayed about an hour," slipping it back into her jacket pocket.

"We'd better go," Clark says as they both get up.

"I wish we could fly over to the airport and pick her up," she says with a sigh. "At least we'd avoid all the Thanksgiving traffic," looking over at Clark out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't know you could fly," he quips. "Is there something you're not telling me?" arching an eyebrow.

Her eyes narrow slightly at him. "Thanks for rubbing it in," pursing her lips.

"I love it when you do that," suddenly pulling her flush against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do what?" looking at him curiously.

"When you purse your lips like that," capturing her lips with his. "Mmm," he sucks gently on her bottom lip.

"Maybe I should pick up Aunt Martha so that you could continue the sex show somewhere private?"

They break the kiss and look over at Kara. "Sex show?"

"Don't think I haven't heard stories about the sexual adventures of Lois and Clark," rolling her eyes.

"Believe me when I say that whatever you've heard-"

"I don't think she really needs to hear anymore," interrupting his wife. "Oliver has already seen enough and I don't want to traumatize Kara any more than absolutely necessary."

"I'm not that naive..._Kal-El_," whispering his Kryptonian name as they all walk out the front door.

**Thanksgiving morning**

Clark and Lois are still in bed sound asleep when one of the babies starts crying. "Not again," Lois mutters and turns over to bury her head under the pillow.

"I'll go," Clark murmurs sleepily as he stumbles out of bed and pulls on his sweatpants and t-shirt. He walks out of the room and is about to open the door to the nursery when he hears singing coming from inside. He opens the door a crack and peaks inside; opening it further only to find his mother sitting in the rocking chair singing to Joseph. He leans against the door frame with a smile on his face; his arms folded across his chest as he continues to listen...

_**When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother what will I be  
Will I be pretty  
Will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me**_

Lois is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she looks up and sees Clark standing in the doorway of the nursery. She slips her bunny slippers on her feet and walks over to him. "Why aren't you-"

"Shh," resting his finger over her mouth. "Listen," he wraps his arm around her waist. She looks inside and smiles herself; her head resting on his shoulder..._**  
**_

_**Que sera sera  
Whatever will be will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera sera**_

Martha looks up and is a little startled at first when she sees the two of them standing in the doorway. "I thought I'd let the two of you sleep," smiling up at them as she continues rocking the baby. "Will you go back to bed?" winking at them.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lois grabs Clark's hand and pulling him along with her until they're back in their bedroom. She pushes him back on the bed and straddles his waist.

"I thought we were going back to sleep?" looking up at her.

"She told us to go back to bed," winking at him as she pulls the shirt over her head; tossing it to the floor.

"You really are a naughty girl," a grin on his face as she pulls off his t-shirt.

"You love that about me," pressing her lips against his neck and making her way down.

"Mom is in the next room," groaning a little as her lips reach his chest. "You know how loud you get sometimes," his eyes closing as her tongue flicks at one of his nipples.

"Don't be such a Boy Scout," her tongue swirling in his belly button.

"I just don't feel comfortable making love when my mother is next door singing our baby to sleep," sitting up and forcing her to sit up as well. "Besides, we have to pick up your father, Lucy, and Ron at the airport," his hand reaching out to sweep a strand of hair off her forehead.

"_O-kay_," she says with a look of disappointment on her face. "Your loss," she says while standing up and putting the flannel shirt back on. "But just so you know, I got Kara to pick them up," a smirk on her face as she walks out of the bedroom.

A moment later, he hears the water turn on. _She's going to use up all the hot water; _hopping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. He locks the door behind him, then pulls off his sweatpants and joins her in the shower.

"I was wondering what took you so long," she quips as he pushes her up against the back wall.

"Just so you know, I'm _not_ a Boy Scout," he declares as his hands grip her backside.

"Prove it," daring him with her eyes.

"I don't need to prove it," he replies. "I'm very comfortable with my sexuality, thank you very much," lifting her up.

"You have me to thank for that," a smug expression on her face.

"Of course I do," he mutters as his mouth attacks her neck.

"Mmm," sighing contently as he nips at her collar bone. "You know, I definitely have a lot to be thankful this year," her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Me too," he whispers. "I'm very thankful for Little Lanie," he quips as he lowers her down onto him.

"What else are you thankful for?" she asks as he continues making love to her.

"I'm thankful for having such a smart and beautiful wife," kissing her with a passion.

"Anything else?" she whispers; opening her eyes and gazing into his sparkling blue ones.

"I'm also thankful for having three beautiful and healthy children," smiling back at her. "What about you?"

"Ditto," she replies.

"I didn't know you had a beautiful and smart wife," he quips.

"You know what I meant," her hands gripping the back of his neck just before her body shudders; her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He has one of his own a moment later; her legs falling from his waist. "Mmm," softly kissing her lips; his forehead resting on hers.

"Mmm is right," she opens her eyes again. They both look up when there's a knocking on the door.

"Are you almost finished?" Martha calls out. "I want to take a shower too."

"I'll be right out," he calls out as he lets go of Lois and shuts off the water.

"Alright," she replies. "You can tell Lois to be in the kitchen in about an hour to help me prepare dinner."

"What makes you think Lois is in here?" his voice squeaking slightly.

"Don't think I haven't heard stories about the adventures of Lois and Clark."

Lois' jaw drops at Martha's comment, then looks directly at Clark who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to freak out?" still staring at him.

"_Shhh_," he closes his eyes. "I'm trying to get the thought of my mother knowing details about our sex life out of my head."

"Well when you figure out how to do it - let me know, okay?" stepping out of the shower and slipping on the terrycloth bathrobe she keeps on the back of the bathroom door.

"Will do," still standing in the shower with his eyes closed.

* * *

**CHAPTER 110: THANKSGIVING (CONCLUSION)**  
_  
_**One hour later...**

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Lois declares as she enters the kitchen.

Martha looks up at her daughter-in-law. "There's no need to be nervous, Lois. With me as your instructor, you'll be a good cook in no time."

"I don't know if even you could perform such a miracle," sighing a little.

"You can do anything you put your mind to," putting her arm around Lois' shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "We'll do one thing at a time, okay?"

"Okay," looking down at her. "So what do we do first?" she asks.

"The turkey," Martha replies; letting go of her and walking over to the refrigerator. "This is a self-basting turkey," taking out the turkey that she already placed in a pan and placing it on top of the stove. "See this?" pointing to something plastic inserted in the turkey. "When the turkey is done, this will pop out. Simple, huh?" looking up at Lois with a smile who just nods.

"I've already preheated the oven, so now we just put the turkey in," pulling open the oven door and placing the turkey on the lowest rack. "It'll to take at least several hours, so I've set the timer to go off every hour."

"So what do we do now?" Lois asks as Martha closes the door.

"We have coffee," winking at Lois as she pours some coffee and hands her a mug, then sits down at the kitchen table.

"Don't we have a lot more to do?" she asks as she pulls up a chair.

"We can take a few minutes to enjoy a good cup of coffee now can't we?" smiling again at Lois as she sips her coffee. "Besides, the majority of what we have to do will be done in the last hour that the turkey is roasting."

"Alright," Lois replies. "You're the expert," taking a sip from her mug.

"It's not that I'm an expert," Martha remarks. "It's just that I've been doing it for a very long time," putting down her cup. "I know you can do it," smiling at her.

"Do what?" Clark asks as he comes in from outside.

"Learn how to cook," his mother replies.

"I've always said that," a grin on his face as he first gives his mother a peck on the cheek, then walks over to his wife to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Listen to your husband," Martha quips as Clark sits down opposite Lois.

"That's right," ducking to avoid the muffin that Lois throws at him. He catches it and begins to eat it.

"Mmm," he moans softly as he finishes it up. "I just _love _pumpkin spice muffins," licking his lips.

"You are _so _going to pay for eating my muffin," glaring at her husband.

"I'd like to see you try," he remarks with a smirk on his face.

"_Don't_tempt me," she replies in a warning tone.

He just grins at her, then turns to his mother. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Chloe over for dinner."

"Oh, no!" slapping her forehead. "I forgot to invite her."

"She understands," reaching out to hold her hand.

"I hope so," a worried look on her face.

"I know so," he says with a smile. "There's one more thing."

"What's that?" looking curiously at him.

"She asked if she could bring her boyfriend."

Both Martha and Lois stare at him in shock. "Boyfriend?" they both exclaim at the same time.

"You heard right," leaning back against his chair. "I was surprised too."

"Who is he?" Lois asks next.

"I have no idea. All Chloe would say was that they started dating just after the triplets were born."

"That was five months ago. How was she able to keep it a secret all this time?" Lois wonders out loud.

"If anybody can keep a secret, it's Chloe," shrugging his shoulders.

"Well now I can't wait to find out who he is," says Lois.

"Me too," he replies back, then suddenly super-speeding out the door and taking off into the sky; his cape flowing behind him.

"Guess Superman was needed," Martha remarks.

"Looks like it," Lois replies.

"So when are your sister and your father supposed to arrive?" Martha asks as she walks over to check on the turkey.

"Kara's already on her way to pick them up. They should be here any minute."

"You must be pretty excited to see them," she remarks as she closes the oven door.

"Yeah," taking a bite out of the last muffin that was in the basket. "I think the babies have had a calming effect on my father. He seems to have mellowed a little."

"I would have to agree with you," sitting back down. "The last time he was here, I heard him singing _Over there_to Joseph."

"You did?" her eyebrows rose. "I heard him singing that to Maria," chuckling a little.

"Singing what?" Lucy asks as she comes through the door.

"Apparently our father was singing an old World War I song to my children," walking over to her sister.

"I've missed you," giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too," hugging her back, then pulling away.

"So where is this boyfriend of yours?" Lois asks her as she greets Martha.

"He's outside talking with Kara and Dad."

"So they get along okay?" Lois asks next.

"Believe it or not, they do. I still can't believe it. You know how Dad has been about our boyfriends. I think that Ron is the first boyfriend of mine that he's actually liked," sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I know what you mean," sitting back down herself. "The same goes for Clark. They get along pretty good," taking the cup of coffee that Martha offers her. "So where's my brother-in-law?" she asks as she sips her coffee.

"He had to go out, but should be back shortly," she replies quickly.

Lucy smiles back at her, then gets up again. "If you don't mind, I would like to see my niece and nephews."

"I'll go with you," following her sister upstairs.

"Hello, Martha," he says while coming into the kitchen with Lucy's boyfriend.

"Hi, Sam," walking over to give him a peck on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," smiling back at her. "This is Lucy's boyfriend, Ron Troupe."

"Nice to meet you," extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," taking it.

"I'm back," Clark says as he comes into the house. "Hi, Sam," shaking his hand, then turning to Ron. "You must be Lucy's boyfriend, Ron," shaking his hand as well. "I'm Clark, Lois' husband."

"Nice to meet you, Clark," he replies; letting go of Clark's hand.

"So you're starting at the _Planet_ on Monday?" asks Clark as they walk into the living room and sit down on  
the couch.

"That's right," he replies. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"I think you'll love working there," Clark remarks as Martha walks in, followed by the General. "Where's Kara?" looking around and not seeing her.

"She said she had to do something and took off down the road," Sam replies as he sits down in the old recliner.

"Took off?" exchanging a glance with Martha.

"Yes," putting his feet up. "This is really comfortable for an old recliner," adjusting the footrest.

"It was my Dad's," Clark says. "He loved that old thing," a wistful look on his face.

"He sure did," Martha says with a smile on his face.

"So is Perry coming for dinner?" Clark asks her.

"He'll be here soon," she answers.

"Looks like it's going to be a full house," Lucy remarks as she comes down the stairs with Lois following right behind her.

"There's my little Lo," getting up from the recliner and walking over to give Lois a big hug.

"Missed you too, Dad, but I think I need some air?"

"Of course," removing his arms from her waist but placing his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful," smiling down at her.

"Thanks," looking at him curiously. "You seem to be in a good mood," she says.

"Why wouldn't I be?" looking down at her.

"I don't know," shrugging her shoulders. "You just seem to have mellowed a bit."

"Having grandchildren will do that to a man - even a General," winking at her. "So how are my grandchildren anyway?"

"They're fine, but they're sleeping right now. I'll bring them down later," she replies.

"Good," he says. "Why don't we go rejoin the others?"

"Sounds good to me," taking his arm as they head back into the living room.  
**  
A few hours later...**

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Lucy asks as Martha takes out the turkey and Lois plugs in the electric mixer to mash the potatoes.

"We have it all under control," Martha says as she places the pan on the wire rack.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"We're sure," Lois replies as she adds some more butter and salt to the potatoes. "We'll call you if we need you."

"Okay," turning and going back into the living room.

Lois finishes mixing the potatoes and shuts off the mixer. "That has to be the first time I made mashed potatoes without them ending up on the ceiling," scooping them into a serving dish.

"Like I told you, Lois, all you needed was a little practice," adding some broth to the stuffing and mixing it up.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Mom," smiling at her as she finishes chopping up the tomatoes for the salad. "Do you want me to slice some cucumbers?" she asks her.

"Absolutely," Martha says while pulling out several of them from the vegetable crisper drawer in the refrigerator. "Here they are," first rinsing them off, then handing them to her.

"Thanks," taking them and beginning to slice them up.

"Hi, everybody."

Martha and Lois look up to see Chloe standing in the doorway holding a grocery bag. "Happy Thanksgiving," she says as she comes in and places the bag on the table.

"Ditto," Lois replies with a grin; putting down the knife so that Chloe could hug her.

"So is Jimmy supposed to come?" Chloe asks her.

"He said he would," Lois replies. "You don't mind him being here with Kara - do you?" she asks her.

"I don't mind at all. Jimmy and I are friends now," she says with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," she says with a smile. "So where is this boyfriend of yours anyway?"he pulls away so that Chloe could hug Martha.

"He should be here any minute," she replies. "He had a medical emergency and said he would meet me here."

"So he's a doctor?" Martha asks her.

"He is," she says with a smile on her face.

"So tell me why the secrecy?" Lois lightly punches Chloe's shoulder.

"You want to know the truth? It just _tickled_me," grinning back at her.

"Ha, ha," pursing her lips into a frown. "So what's in the bag?"

"Egg nog. Clark asked me to bring some," she replies.

"I just _love_egg nog," a mysterious smile on her face.

Chloe looks curiously at her. "What's with the smile?"

"It's a secret," winking at her.

Chloe just shakes her head with amusement. "Let me guess. Pervie Clark used egg nog to-"

"I told you it's a secret - and _don't_call him Pervie Clark," punching her on the shoulder again.

"Well he is," she insists.

"Fine, whatever," she rolls her eyes.

Martha walks over to the sink to wash her hands when she spots a car pulling into the driveway. "That must be your boyfriend's car?" looking over at Chloe.

She comes over and stands next to her. "That's it," watching as the car comes to a stop.

"Let me get a look at this doctor of yours," Lois says as she rushes over to look out the window and sees him walking towards the house. "I don't believe it!" her jaw dropping.

"Hi," he says as he walks into the house and gives Chloe a kiss.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Martha remarks with a smile on her face.

"I wish I could say the same," Lois says as she continues to stare at the two of them.

"I knew they'd get together when I saw them talking over coffee after the triplets were born. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other," Martha replies. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Hamilton," she tells him.

"It's nice to see you too, Senator Kent," shaking her hand.

"Call me Martha," shaking it.

"Only if you call me Emil," smiling at her.

Clark comes in when he hears Emil's voice. "Hi," walking over to him. "I didn't know you were coming," shaking his hand.

"I came with Chloe," he replies.

"Really?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought that you were coming with your boyfriend?" he turns to look at her.

"I did," she responds.

He looks at Emil, then back at Chloe. "Ohh," realizing at last. "_You're_Chloe's boyfriend?" looking once more at Emil.

"That's right," wrapping his arm around Chloe's waist.

"I have to say I didn't see that coming, but it does make sense," he quips. "I'm very happy for you both and I'm sure Lois will be too as soon as she closes her mouth."

"_Very_funny, Smallville," she narrows her eyes at him.

"I brought the egg nog like you asked," Chloe tells him.

"Great!" he remarks with a grin on his face. "I _love _egg nog," arching an eyebrow at Lois.

Chloe just rolls her eyes. "Are you _sure_I shouldn't call him Pervie Clark?"

"Pervie Clark?" turning to his wife.

"Long story," she replies.

"_O-kay_," he says. "Since I'm Pervie Clark, I think it's only fair that Lois should be called Pervie Lois," grinning back at her.

"_Don't_call me Pervie Lois," her fist coming towards his shoulder.

He easily catches her forearm before she could punch him. "I'll have none of that, _Ms. Lane_," shaking his head at her. "If you're not good, you won't get dessert later."

"You mean pumpkin pie?" Emil asks.

"I don't mean that kind of dessert," his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I don't think I want to hear this," Martha abruptly walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"That always freaks her out," Clark can't help but laugh.

"I don't think I want to hear it either," says Emil. "I think I'll go join the others," taking his leave of them and walking over to the living room.

"I need to talk to your mother about something. Where is she?" Perry asks as he comes into the kitchen.

"She just went upstairs," Clark replies.

"Thanks," walking up the stairs.

They all watch until he disappears from their view. "You know, Mom blushes whenever we tease her about her relationship with Perry," Lois tells Chloe.

"She does, huh?" she replies back.

The four of them continue making small talk for another ten minutes. "You know, they've been up there for awhile," Lois says at last.

The words are barely out of her mouth when Perry comes down the stairs adjusting his tie while Martha is smoothing down her hair. "I think it's time for dinner," she says nonchalantly as she walks back into the kitchen and starts placing the food on a tray.

"I can't wait," Perry remarks with a grin on his face as he picks up the turkey platter and carries it over to the dining room table.

The four of them look at each other. "They were making out up there weren't they?" Chloe says at last.

"I think so," Lois remarks with a grin.

"Sorry I'm late," Jimmy says as he comes into the kitchen. "Would you believe I ran into traffic on the way here?" rolling his eyes.

"I believe it," Clark remarks.

"We're glad you were able to make it after all, Jimbo," winking at him.

"I wouldn't miss Thanksgiving with the Kent's for the world. Thanks for inviting me," giving her a hug.

"Of course we'd invite you," Clark coming over to greet him. "After all, you were the first Cloiser," clasping him by the shoulders.

"You better believe it, C.K.," grinning back at him. "So where is my girl?" he asks after greeting Chloe and Emil.

"Kara's in the living room," Lois replies.

"Come on you guys," Sam calling out to them. "Are you waiting for an invitation?"

"_Coming_, Dad," Lois rolls her eyes slightly as everybody makes their way over to the table and sits down.

"Would you like to make the toast, Sam?" asks Clark.

"I think you should have that honor, Clark," he replies with a smile.

"Alright," he speaks up as he picks up his wine glass. "First of all, I just want to say how happy Lois and I are that you were all able to make it to our home for Thanksgiving," giving her a smile. "I'm so thankful to have the life I have. I have a beautiful wife, beautiful children, a wonderful Mom," looking over at her. "I'm also thankful to have the friends and family I have," giving everybody else a big smile.

"To family," raising his glass.

"To family," they all reply as the sounds of clinking glasses fill the air...

_**TO BE CONCLUDED WITH THE EPILOGUE...**_


	23. Epilogue

**THE 'CAN YOU READ MY MIND?' EPILOGUE**

**A/N: **I still can't believe this is the epilogue for this story. I never _ever_ thought in my wildest dreams that it would end up being 110 chapters _plus_ an epilogue. I've written many stories since I posted the first chapter, but this story will forever be my 'baby.' I will always have a special place in my heart for it.

This epilogue is lovingly dedicated to all those who have ever read and/or commented on this story - especially those who have been reading it from the beginning. I hope you love how this story ends. Now without further adieu, I present to you the epilogue to _Can you read my mind?_

**Later that evening...**

"It was a long and exhausting day," first stretching his arms, then gently pushing Shelby off the couch and plopping down on the same spot. Shelby snorts and curls up in front of the fireplace.

"It sure was," sitting down next to him eating a slice of Martha's homemade pumpkin pie with whipped cream.

He eyes her curiously. "You're _still_ hungry?"

"For your Mom's pie? You better believe it," slipping another piece into her mouth. "Mmm," closing her eyes and licking her lips.

He takes the plate away from her and places it on the table. "Come here," he grabs her by the waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Here?" her eyes darting anxiously around the room.

"You really are _Pervie Lois_," rolling his eyes. "I just want to make out a little with my wife and here you are thinking I want to have sex with you while our parents and Perry are sitting out on the porch having coffee."

"That hasn't stopped you before?" she quips while his hands slip inside her shirt and caress her bare back.

"Humph," he snorts as his hands move upward. "No bra?" arching an eyebrow. "_Now_ who's a perve?" his hands moving to her front.

"You know how much I love to torture you, Smallville," she replies with a wicked grin on her face as his hands reach their destination and begin to gently squeeze.

"Don't you think I know that?" lowering his lips towards her neck. "Surely you know that I love to torture you right back," whispering in her ear. "In fact, I'm going commando right now."

"Mmm," she slowly closes her eyes. "I love it when you go commando," whispering back while her hands slip inside his t-shirt to caress his bare back.

"I know you do," his lips moving around to the back of her neck. "Lois?"

"Mmm?" she sighs a little.

"It looks like that symbol that appeared on the back of your neck when you were pregnant is finally gone."

She pulls away and looks up at him. "Well it's about freaking time," jumping up from the couch and running over to the hallway mirror. "Now I can finally put my hair up without worrying about somebody seeing it," she says as she cranes her head and tries to get a look at the back of her neck.

He walks over to stand behind her, then suddenly sweeps her off her feet and into his arms.

She's a little surprised by his sudden action. "Where _are_ you taking me?"

"I lied before," a mischievous grin on his face. "I _do _want to have sex with my wife," promptly super-speeding them upstairs. Shelby lifts up his head and sees them gone, then gets back up and finds his place once more on the couch; releasing a contented sigh as he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep once more...

**Outside on the porch...**

"You outdid yourself, Martha," Sam remarks as he sips his coffee. "That dinner was delicious."

"She sure did," Perry smiles at her.

"I had a lot of help from Lois," smiling back at the two of them.

"I still can't believe it," shaking his head with amazement. "I never thought in a million years that

Lois would be any good in the kitchen. The stories I could tell you," shuddering at the thought.

"You forget that Lois lived with us for a while, Sam," winking at him. "I remember the first time that

Lucy showed up. Lois made breakfast that morning and of course Clark was suspicious because she never made breakfast. The bacon was burnt to a crisp and the pancakes were hard as a rock."

"Sounds like the first breakfast that my Ella made for me when we were newlyweds," Sam says with a wistful expression on his face.

"Well you have to learn sometime," says Perry. "My first wife may have not been able to make a soufflé, but she was able to make a pretty good omelet."

"As good as mine?" she quips.

"_Nobody's _is as good as yours," taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

She starts to blush when they suddenly hear a scream coming from inside the house. "What the _hell _was that?" Sam jumps up from the chair and rushes towards the front door. Martha also jumps up but grabs his arm. "What are you doing?" pulling his arm away.

"Don't you recognize your own daughter's voice?" her eyebrows raised.

"That was _Lois?"_ his eyes widening.

"That's right," rolling her eyes.

"They're at it again," Perry shakes his head with amusement.

"You mean to say that you've caught them?" he looks at him with surprise.

"Let's just say that it's a good thing their office door was locked because that's a visual I don't want replaying in my head."

"It's too late for that," Sam remarks.

She opens the front door to go inside. "Where are you going?" Perry asks her.

"I'm just going to check on the babies," stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"You know," Sam begins to say, "It's one thing for a child to walk in on their parents, but it's quite another to walk in on your children."

"I wouldn't know," says Perry. "I've been married twice but never had children of my own. I wanted them, but my first wife didn't - then my second wife ended up having a partial hysterectomy," sighing as he leans back against the couch.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam says as he sits down next to him.

"Clark and Lois make up for it though," he says with a smile on his face.

"So you've spent a lot of time with the triplets?"

"As much as I can," he replies. "Being the _Editor-in-Chief_ of a major metropolitan newspaper doesn't allow as much of a personal life as I would like," he admits. "I'm determined to not make the same mistakes with Martha that I did with my first two wives. I didn't spend enough time with them because I was so consumed with establishing my career that it tore us apart."

"I know what you mean," says Sam. "It wasn't easy for my wife and daughters to have to constantly move from army base to army base," sighing a little. "One of my biggest regrets was that I didn't spend enough time with them. I'm lucky that Ella understood how important my career was in the grand scheme of things. I tried to tell her as much as possible how much I loved her and our daughters. Then when she died-"

"It left a hole in your heart?"

Sam looks up to see Martha. "Yes," he replies after a moment of silence.

"I felt exactly the same way when Jonathan passed away," sitting down next to Perry. "I never thought I would find love again. I thought it only happened once in a lifetime," turning to him.

"Jonathan was my first love and always will be, but you make me happy," she says while reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that," smiling back at her.

"So how are the babies?" Sam asks her.

"They're sleeping," she says with a smile.

"So are they..."

"Their door is closed, but it's pretty quiet now," she replies.

"Thank goodness," rolling his eyes as Martha and Perry laugh...

**Upstairs...**

"That was quick," pulling on her jeans.

"You were so wet that I just _slid_ right in," winking at her as he pulls on his t-shirt.

She just rolls her eyes as she buttons her shirt. "You really are a perve," sitting down on the bed to lace up her sneakers.

"Takes one to know one," he says with a grin on his face as he ducks to avoid her sneaker. "Will you _stop_ throwing things at me?" he tosses it back to her.

"Well if you stopped saying things like that, I wouldn't have to," she retorts.

"You love it and you know it," he counters.

She can't help grinning back at him as she laces up the other sneaker. "So, are you ready to have the conversation with my father?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," taking a deep breath, then exhaling. "I knew this day would come, but that still doesn't make it any easier."

"I know," getting up from the bed and walking over to him. "Sooner or later, the babies would end up telling him. It's better that he hears it from us directly."

"You're right," he says while his arms comes around her waist.

"Tell me something I don't know," she quips.

He lowers his lips and lightly presses them against hers, then pulls away. "I guess we can't put it off any longer."

She nods her head in agreement. "Let's go," she takes his hand and leads him out of the room.

**Back on the porch...**

"I think I'm going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep," Sam getting up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Can you hold off on that for a few minutes?" Lois asks as she and Clark step onto the porch. "We have something to tell you."

"I'll leave you all alone," Perry says; getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks as Martha also gets up.

In response, she pulls him over to her and plants a big kiss on his lips. "Does that answer your question?" pulling away.

"Absolutely," he says with a grin on his face as he turns to Sam. "I enjoyed our conversation," shaking his hand.

"Look me up the next time you're in town and we'll get together for a cup of coffee."

"I'd like that," he replies; pulling his hand away.

"Good night," waving to all of them as he goes down the porch steps and walks to his car.

"Do you want me to go or-" Martha starts to say.

"No, Mom," Clark replies. "We'd like you to stay for this. Remember what we talked about the other day?" arching an eyebrow.

"I do," remembering that conversation and sitting back down.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Sam asks as Clark and Lois both sit down on the porch swing.

Clark hesitates for a moment, then begins to speak. "There's something we've been keeping from you for a long time and now feels like the right time to tell you."

"I see," he replies with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, here's the thing," he begins to say. "I'm...a...well..." he stammers a little.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Sam?" he asks; his voice betraying his nervousness.

"Whatever it is just spit it out. Sometimes that's the best way instead of beating around the bush."

He nods his head in agreement. "You're right, I know you're right" taking a deep breath, then exhaling. _Here goes nothing_.

"I'm Superman."

Sam looks at him curiously and leans back against his chair. "Hmm," he says at last.

Both Clark and Lois stare back at him with surprise. "That's it? That's all you have to say?" an astonished look on Lois' face.

"What did you expect me to say, Lo?"

"We both thought you'd at least be shocked?" his eyebrows raised.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to the porch railing, then turns around to face them. "Clark,

"I've known you were Superman for a while now."

Now it's Clark, Lois, and Martha's turn to look shocked as they jump to their feet; all three of their jaws dropping. "How did you find out - and why didn't you ever say anything?" getting up and walking over to her father.

"I found out on my last visit here," he replies. "I was coming back from a walk with the triplets and was coming from the direction of the barn when I saw Clark opening his shirt while running down the driveway and I spotted the \S/ on his chest. Of course my suspicions were further confirmed when he leapt into the night sky and just flew away."

Clark collapses back onto the swing and stares up at him in shock. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it," shaking his head.

"You still didn't answer my other question," Lois interjects. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I felt that Clark would tell me when he was ready and not before," he replies. "Didn't you wonder why I campaigned against the VRA?"

"You did that for Clark?" Martha's eyes widening.

"Of course I did," smiling at her. "I did it because I've know Clark for quite a while now and I know his character," turning to Clark. "I could never in good conscious campaign for the VRA. You are an amazing man who does such amazing things and receive zero credit for it. You're more than a man. You are a _super_man - and I couldn't have picked a better man to be my son-in-law and the father of my grandchildren."

Clark stands up and faces him. "Thank you, Sam," his eyes glisten a little as he extends his hand.

"You're welcome," giving him a brief hug instead.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Lois says to Martha with tears in her eyes as they watch the scene before them. "Are you two finished bonding yet?"she dabs at her eyes with a tissue.

Both Sam and Clark turn their heads and stare at her. "I think so," pulling away from Clark.

"I think so too," walking over to Lois and sitting down next to her.

"_Now_ can I go back to my hotel and get some sleep?" arching an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Permission granted," winking at him as she gets up to give her father a hug. "There's still more that we have to tell you about Clark and his powers."

"Of course," he replies. "We'll have breakfast tomorrow morning before I leave and we could talk then. I'm sorry I can't stay longer to celebrate your one-year wedding anniversary, but unfortunately duty calls."

"We understand," giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll see you here tomorrow morning at ten. We'll make it brunch," smiling up at him. "Will we also see you at Christmas?"

"Wild horses wouldn't keep me away from celebrating my grandchildren's first Christmas," smiling down at her.

"I'm going to hold you to that," lightly punching his shoulder.

His hand reaches up to rub his shoulder. "You're a lot stronger than I thought."

"That's a result of my pregnancy," she tells him.

He gives her a smile, then turns to Martha. "I'm looking forward to your Christmas dinner," clasping her hands in his own.

"Mom makes a delicious leg of lamb and oven-baked potatoes," says Clark; licking his lips with anticipation.

"I can't wait," he says with a smile, then walks down the steps and makes his way over to his car. As he pulls out, he rolls down the window and waves back at them.

The three of them return the wave and continue watching until he's out of sight, then they all go back into the house. "I think I'll be going to bed now," first giving Clark a peck on the cheek, then Lois.

"Good night," they both say at the same time as Martha heads upstairs.

"I'm going to check on the babies," turning away and beginning to climb the stairs. Clark can't help but give her a gentle smack. She turns and stares at him. "You will pay for that," a twinkle in her eyes.

"Exactly _how _will you do that?" walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?" her hands squeezing his backside.

"No, but I can't wait to find out," grinning down at her.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You are nothing but a big perve, Clark Kent," pulling away and resuming climbing the stairs.

"If I'm a perve, then you're _Mrs. Perve_," a big smirk on his face.

She sticks her tongue out at him before entering the nursery. He chuckles to himself as he goes back into the living room and finishes straightening up. After he's shut off all the lights and locked up, he makes his way upstairs. He pauses in the doorway to the nursery and watches his wife rocking Maria to sleep. He smiles for a moment, then goes to their bedroom and changes into his sleeping attire. A moment later, he hears the sound of a door opening. He looks up from his textbook.

"Are they all asleep?" he asks as she changes into her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt.

"They sure are," climbing into bed next to him.

"That's good," returning to his reading.

"Is that for your next class?" she asks as she pulls out a textbook of her own.

"Yep," she answers while not looking up as he continues to read. "I only have a few chapters left to read."

She nods her head and opens her own book. "Why do you still have your glasses on?" she asks him suddenly.

"Huh?" putting down his book.

"You still have them on," reaching over to remove them from his face and placing them on the nightstand.

"I guess I've gotten so used to them that I sometimes forget to take them off," a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well truth be told, give me a nerd with glasses any day of the week," leaning forward to peck him on the cheek.

"A nerd?" he closes his book and eyes her curiously.

She looks back at him and notices the sudden glint in his eyes. "Yeah," she says in a somewhat nervous tone as she resumes her reading.

He reaches over and pulls the book from her lap and places it on the nightstand along with his. "I was reading that," a frown on her face as he moves closer to her.

"You can read that later," he quips as his hands finding the hem of her t-shirt.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" trying to push his hand away.

"What do you think?" pulling it off, then removing his own.

"I think that my husband wants to have his way with me," she quips as he rapidly removes both their sweatpants.

"You're absolutely right," reaching over for the glasses and putting them back on.

"Why did you put them back on?" a puzzled look on her face.

"Didn't you just say that you preferred a nerd with glasses?" propping himself up on his arms and hovering over her.

"I did say that didn't I?" her hands caressing his chest.

"You sure did," lowering his lips to her neck. "I bet you never thought a nerd would make love to you," he whispers as he kisses his way down her chest...

**The next morning...**

Clark opens his eyes and looks up to see Lois looking down at him. "Hey, you," she whispers with a shy smile on her face; her fingers casually grazing his chest.

He smiles and gently pushes her onto her back, then lies on top of her. "Hey to you too," he answers at last just before he presses his lips to hers. "Sleep okay?" his hands caressing her back.

"I slept wonderful, as usual," she replies. "I think it was because of the sexy naked man in my bed," winking at him.

"Our bed, actually," he catches her wrist before she could swat him with her hand. "Now, now, Miss

Lane," shaking his head at her. "I will not tolerate such behavior," catching her other one and holding her hands above her head with one hand.

"You won't, huh?" grinning back at him.

"That's right," he says while his other hand caressing her stomach. "By the way, happy one-year anniversary," moving up to kiss her lips.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping her lips as his tongue slips between her parted lips. "Happy one-year anniversary to you too," she murmurs as they continue to kiss. They pull apart when they hear one of the babies crying. "I'll be right back," she says reluctantly as she pulls away and gets out of bed.

Clark's eyes linger on her curves as she slips on her oversized t-shirt and walks out of the room. He lies back against the pillows and closes his eyes. He feels the bed dip down as she gets back into bed a few minutes later; opening his eyes. "Everything okay?" he asks as she straddles his thighs.

"Everything is fine," she says as her hair falls down around her and tickling his skin as she kisses her way down his chest. "Joseph was a little fussy, but a quick verse of _Here we go again_ did the trick."

He just rolls his eyes. "_Now_ you're singing Whitesnake to our children?"

She looks up at him. "They love it," a smug grin on her face. "They are Lanes after all."

"Half-Lanes," correcting her as he suddenly rolls her onto her back. That's when Steven begins to cry. "I'll go this time," getting up and quickly putting on his sweatpants. Lois' eyes hungrily take in the smooth planes of his naked muscular back as he puts on the t-shirt. "Are you ogling me?" turning around suddenly and catching her in mid-leer.

"_You_ were ogling me before?" she counters with an arch of her eyebrow.

"_Fine_. You caught me," he says teasingly; deliberately shaking his backside as he leaves the room.

"You are such a tease!" throwing the pillow at him, but hitting the closed door instead. After a few minutes, she gets out of bed again, then puts on her t-shirt again and tip-toes over to the nursery.

"There are some things I should tell you about your mother," she hears him saying. She opens the door a crack and peeps in. She smiles at the sight of Clark rocking back and forth in the glider with Steven in his arms. "She doesn't exactly have the best taste in music. I know it's too late for Joseph, but it's not too late for you and Maria."

Lois' eyes narrow as Clark continues talking. "You _will_ be exposed to other kinds of music besides Whitesnake. That's my promise to you," looking down at his son just as Steven eyes flutter open and looks up at Clark curiously. "You heard right," Clark tells him. "Expect to hear artists like The Rolling Stones, anybody who sings Motown and Nat King Cole in this house from now on," he says with determination. "Let's not also forget the band that makes the music of the universe."

Lois rolls her eyes at Clark's last comment. "I should also tell you that in addition to her musical taste, your mother also has the very bad habit of putting her foot in her mouth. You have absolutely no idea how many situations I've had to bail her out of because of that," laughing when Steven lets out a little giggle. "That's my boy," sitting him up on his lap. "I want to tell you something else about your mother," stroking the soft wisp of hair on his head.

_He is so going to pay for that, _Lois decides. She's about to enter the room and really let him have it when the next thing that comes out of his mouth stops her in her tracks.

"Your mother is the most caring, loving, and understanding person I have ever known. She's the love of my life. She's the one I've always needed," smiling at his son. "I never thought in a million years that I would _ever _be able to have children. You and Joseph and Maria are my miracle babies and I love you all very much," softly kissing the top of his head as he places him in his crib, then turns around to find Lois standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" a concerned look on his face as he walks over to her and rests his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine," lightly touching his face and softly kissing his lips. "That's for what you just said," then she punches him on the shoulder. "_That's_ for what your wisecrack about my taste in music _and _my 'so-called' big mouth."

"Point well taken," he rubs his shoulder.

"You know that doesn't hurt you. Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Force of habit," he replies. "Don't want anybody to suspect anything."

"True," turning around and heading back for the bedroom. He carefully closes the door behind him and follows her back inside. "We should probably start getting ready for breakfast because your father will be here around ten," taking off his sweatpants and t-shirt and putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"I think that Mom is already downstairs getting things ready," also changing into jeans and a sweater.

He opens the door and stands in the doorway. "I'll take Krypto for a walk and you help Mom with breakfast. Okay?" extending his hand towards her.

She walks over and takes his hand. "Whatever you say, _Mr. Kent_," giving him a small wink as they leave the room...

**March, 2011 - Four months later**

"Are you sure that-"

"Will you _please _go already?" Martha gently prods her daughter-in-law towards the front door.

"Have a wonderful evening. Chloe and Kara are babysitting the triplets tonight, so stay out as long as you want. If they need any help, all they have to do is call me. Okay?"

"Okay," Lois replies as she opens the door and pauses in the doorway. "Do you think that Clark will like the outfit I'm wearing?" she asks as she ties the belt of her coat.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he'll_ love_ it," Martha tells her. "Now stop stalling and get out of here."

Lois gives her a peck on the cheek, then steps outside. Martha closes the door and lets out a sigh of relief as she pulls out her cell phone. "She's gone. You can come in now," hanging up the phone just as Perry comes through the back door.

"I thought she'd never leave," wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a big kiss...

**About thirty minutes later...**

Lois steps into the _Daily Planet_ elevator and presses the button for the top floor. As the elevator begins to move, she once again wonders why Clark wanted her to meet him on the rooftop. Before she knows it, the elevator dings and the doors slowly open. She steps out and walks over to the stairwell that leads directly to the roof. She climbs the two flights of stairs and opens the door. Her eyes widen as they take in the sparkling lights and the table decorated with a white tablecloth and deep blue napkins. There's a bouquet of freshly cut red roses centered in the middle of the table. She walks over and lowers her head; inhaling the scent of the flowers.

"So do you like it?"

She looks up to see Clark standing on the ledge in his Superman costume; his hands resting on his hips. "I do," she says with a smile on her face as he hops off the ledge and promptly walks over to her. "Nice touch," her finger caressing the \S/ on his chest.

"I thought it was only fitting considering it was two years ago today that we had our first real kiss and that I told you my secret," wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Have I ever told you that you were the first person I ever _wanted _to tell my secret to? Everybody who knows saw me using my powers, so I had no choice but to tell them the truth."

"Yes, you have," reaching up to softly kiss his lips, then pulls away and walks toward the table. He starts to follow her when she turns and puts her hand out. "Stay right there. I have a surprise for you," a twinkle in her eyes as she unbuttons her trench coat.

His eyes bulge out of their sockets as the coat slowly opens to reveal the black skin-tight leather pants and sleeveless top. His eyes also take in the stiletto boots, the black elbow-length gloves, and the black cape attached to the back of the top. "Lois?" still staring at what he sees before his eyes.

"Call me," pausing for effect, "_Stiletto_," her voice low and sultry as she saunters over to him.

"Alright," he replies as her hand slides down his chest. "Call me..._Superman_," his finger reaching out to glide across the tops of her breasts. He can't help smiling as his other arm curves around her waist. "Didn't I tell you that you would fit into it again?" his hand cupping her backside. "You look even hotter than you did back then," whispering into her ear.

She pulls back and looks into his eyes. "You are definitely going to get lucky tonight, Superman," her hand moving straight towards his crotch.

His hand reaches down and grabs her by the wrist. "You can touch me as much as you want after dinner, okay?" she brings her hand back up.

"Are you sure about that?" she says teasingly.

He nods his head. "I'm sure," smiling down at her, then leading her over to the edge of the roof.

"Come on," he climbs onto the ledge and lifting her up.

"What are you doing?" she asks as he sets her down.

"I thought we'd go for a moonlight flight before we sit down and have our romantic dinner," putting his arm around her waist. "Hold on," he pulls her flush against his chest and jumping into the cool night sky.

She can't help but gaze at Clark's face as they fly through the clouds. _He always looks so at peace when he's flying, _snuggling even closer to him.

He looks over at her and gives her the smile that never fails to make her body tingle, then stares straight ahead once again. _I wonder what she's thinking about right now._

_I wonder if he could read my mind, _looking at his face again. _Can you read my mind, Clark?_

He turns his head and gazes back at her. _Yes I can, Lois. _

Her eyes widen with surprise, then smiles and press her lips against his. Their capes flow behind them as he puts on a burst of speed and launches them further into the star-filled sky...

**THE END**


End file.
